<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vol. B - The Raising of the Ship by ErnestREDeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433853">Vol. B - The Raising of the Ship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnestREDeer/pseuds/ErnestREDeer'>ErnestREDeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book 0102 - The Forging of the Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Related, Eight is not called Eight, Eight is not mute, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Original Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slight AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnestREDeer/pseuds/ErnestREDeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dhoulmagus vanishes after the debacle at Maella Abbey, and so, freshly armed with a writ and a new companion, the odd avenging party sets off in pursuit of the evil sorcerer, their quest sending them all over the Eastern Continent and beyond.</p><p>The second part of a re-telling/re-imagining of Dragon Quest 8 written before the remake, expanding on characters and world-building to the point that I'm labelling this an AU. Not a word-for-word repeat, although there are some direct quotes. Eight is not mute, and not called Eight. Obviously, reading Vol. A first is recommended.</p><p>This is/was my first story, and the first one cross-posted to this site. Feedback is appreciated, but I may be slow responding to comments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Pavan/Queen Sasha (Dragon Quest VIII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book 0102 - The Forging of the Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Starting Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what was it you needed to tell me?” he asked, now that they were off the main path and away from those Jay was afraid would overhear.</p><p>“Well, I thought we should introduce ourselves properly” Jay began, slowing his pace. “I... will go last – I’ll start with the easier stories first. First is Jess-”</p><p>“But <strong>you</strong> can call me Jessica!” snapped the lovely creature before him as she stormed off. It was as Jay had said – she still hadn’t forgiven his advances back in Simpleton. As if he’d been serious! Certainly she was a beauty, with soft brown eyes, thick red lips, pale skin and fiery red hair tied back in pigtails, and a developing figure that, unless he was very much mistaken, would blossom into the most wonderful hourglass. However to think that he would actually be so churlish as to proposition her on their first meeting!</p><p>Well, the fault was his; after that bar brawl he had been in a hurry to return to the abbey in the small hope that his part in it might be forgotten, and his attentions had been hasty and ill-planned. Looking back at the impression he had made he could see how he might have caused offence, and then compounded it with his apparent betrayal when they were arrested by the other Templars when they were mistaken for attempting to murder the abbot. Still, he would have thought his subsequent heroic rescue would have gone <strong>some</strong> way of absolving that, but apparently not.</p><p>He took a little time to admire the sway of her hips beneath that red dress she wore with her pale rose top and cream corset, then became aware of Jay waiting for him. “Are you finished?” Jay demanded. He took the opportunity to look a little longer, then nodded. Jay just scowled at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, am I getting in your way?” he teased. Jay raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Well, I’m waiting to tell you something and you’re not paying attention, so I suppose you could say you are” Jay replied, deliberately missing the point.</p><p>“Let me guess, you’re going to tell the shocking secret that she’s a Helm?”</p><p>Jay rolled his eyes at him. “Everyone can tell that as soon as she speaks, and it was only after some effort that we stopped people from guessing the moment they saw her.”</p><p>“Yes, that leather armour is certainly is something else. It flatters her figure exquisitely, I approve. Your selection was it?”</p><p>Jay wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Well, I said she needed to wear armour, and that was all we had.”</p><p>“No, no, I approve. The length of the skirt is just perfect – just enough to tantalise, but not so short it gives it all away.”</p><p>“Well, we ran out of leather...”</p><p>“Oh, you made it yourselves?”</p><p>“Yes, well, kind of. That’s not important though.”</p><p>“No, what’s important is that you want to tell me that she’s a Helm and she’s out of my league.”</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Not at all! You think that’s what this is about? Jess can take care of herself, and I think she’s been clear enough as it is! What I’m <strong>trying</strong> to tell you, if you’ll let me, is why she’s travelling with us! And as for being a Helm, currently she isn’t one!”</p><p>“Oh?” He paused for a moment. “You mean that her introduction as Jessica wasn’t just a shortened form.”</p><p>“No. She was formerly Jessica Petersdau Albert, but for the moment she’s just Jessica.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I’m getting to it!”</p><p>“Well get to it faster!”</p><p>“Well stop interrupting! ...About a month ago Dhoulmagus passed through Alexandria, Jess’ home. We’re not sure why, but he broke into the Tower of Alexandria, a shrine of sorts for the people of the village. As Alexandria’s Champion and heir to the Albert family, when Jess’ brother Alistair saw the door left open, he went to investigate.”</p><p>“Oh.” He could see where this was going.</p><p>“Yes, Dhoulmagus murdered him, just like Abbot Francisco. Jess took it hard and swore vengeance, even going back to the tower on her own and staying there overnight in case Alistair’s murderer came back. While she was there she was shown a vision of Alistair’s murder, and that’s how she found out that Dhoulmagus was responsible.”</p><p>“Okay, so that explains why she’s travelling with you, but why is she disinherited?”</p><p>“Well, while her mother approved Jess wanting to get justice, she didn’t approve of Jess taking it into her own hands. They had an argument, and it ended with Jess declaring she was going after Dhoulmagus and nothing her mother said would stop her, so her mother disinherited her.”</p><p>“What!? She disinherited her own daughter because she wanted to avenge her brother’s death!? Why!?”</p><p>“Who knows?” Jay sighed. “I don’t get it either. Apparently it was going against ‘their family’s way’ – probably something to do with appearances, like not being to afford to hire professionals on their behalf or it not being ‘lady-like’ behaviour or something. But I think what it really boils down to is that Jess and her mother get on like oil and fire.”</p><p>“...Don’t you mean oil and water?”</p><p>“No, oil and fire – put them together and something explodes.”</p><p>“Ah.” He paused. “Still though, to disown someone for wanting to avenge their own brother’s death, just because of appearances? This is why I’ll never understand Helms and their traditions.”</p><p>“I heard you were the nobility’s favourite Templar.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s easy to learn and mimic, to turn it to your advantage, but understanding is something else entirely.”</p><p>“I guess. Anyway, the point is that Jess has got a fair bit going on at the moment, and that’s on top of leaving home and travelling on her own for the first time.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, I can take a hint – I won’t push her too hard” he said placatingly.</p><p>“See that you don’t! Quite apart from her feelings and your life expectancy, I don’t want to get caught in the crossfire! Her fireballs hurt!”</p><p>“She’s that prone to using them?” he said incredulously.</p><p>Jay shrugged. “It’s not always intentional. She’s still learning.”</p><p>“Perhaps I can help with that – I have some talent at magic, and I’ve been training in the healing arts.”</p><p>“That would be useful” Jay agreed thoughtfully. “It would be good for us to get some guidance on learning magic. Just be careful – she <strong>will</strong> flame you if you try anything.”</p><p>“Speaking from experience?”</p><p>“Not the way you’re thinking, but yes. Anyway, that’s enough about Jess. You see Yangus?”</p><p>He looked at the man dressed in baggy blue trousers and a light blue vest talking with Jessica up ahead. The man was considerably older than Jay and Jessica, and a head shorter than Jessica too. He was considerably fatter than them as well, but beneath that fat he could tell there was a sizeable amount of muscle. It was clear to see that he was the group’s muscle – even if his bulky build wasn’t clue enough, he had several scars all over, including two crossing his cheek in the shape of a cross.</p><p>“See him, it’s impossible to miss him!” he quipped.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Come on, learn to take a joke.”</p><p>“I can take jokes – just not from you. Not yet.”</p><p>“This is going to be a long trip, isn’t it” he sighed.</p><p>“It’ll be longer if you keep this up!” Jay snapped. “Yangus has had enough people judging him for what he looks like – he doesn’t need it from you too!”</p><p>“Alright, alright, sheesh. But you know, it’s not just his looks, it’s the fact he’s from Pickham.”</p><p>“...And the fact that he used to be a bandit, I know. But he’s trying to put that behind him now ...if people would just give him a chance.”</p><p>“Usually if you give people from Pickham a chance they just take your wallet, but on your own head be it. How come he’s travelling with you anyway?”</p><p>“I was telling you before you- Oh, forget it. Yangus will tell you all about it later, but the quick version is that I saved his life and he decided to follow me.”</p><p>“What, just like that?” he said sceptically.</p><p>“Well it’s the fact that I was willing to give him a chance that made a difference. Especially when he’d been trying to mug me at the time.”</p><p>“He what!?” he exclaimed, almost tripping over his own feet. He stared at Jay. “Do you mind going into a little more detail there? Because it’s sounds like you did something crazy.”</p><p>“Well... going into detail probably won’t change that” Jay admitted. “But basically, long before we met Jess, I was leading the wagon across a bridge when Yangus stopped us and demanded we pay him in order to pass. Our driver refused and insulted him, repeatedly, so Yangus came at us with an axe. Fortunately for me the bridge was damaged and he went straight through it; we ran across as it started to give way, but I then helped Yangus back up. After that he promptly promised to follow me ‘no matter what’, so here we are.”</p><p>“...You’re right, that does still sound crazy. Why in all that’s holy would save the life of someone who literally just tried to mug you!?”</p><p>“...The Goddess guided me.”</p><p>“Ha! Fair enough, if you ...wait, you’re serious, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Well what else could it be? I mean, without Yangus’ help I’d be dead by now, no question. He was there even though the bridge was usually guarded, the bridge collapsed just as he started his attack, I didn’t fall off the cliff when I tried to help him up, and he was willing to put aside all his own plans just to follow me when I needed someone’s help the most. What else could it be?”</p><p>“Blind luck?”</p><p>“But doesn’t the Lady bend luck in Her favour?”</p><p>“Typical” he groaned. “You’re a true believer, aren’t you?”</p><p>“What’s <strong>that</strong> supposed to mean!?”</p><p>“I mean I thought I left this sort of stuff behind at the Abbey!”</p><p>“Well too bad – we observe all the Rites here, so you’ll simply have to put up with it” Jay said sniffily.</p><p>“Oh I’ll observe the Rites alright, but I was hoping to leave the blind devotees back at the Abbey! Didn’t your time at Maella Abbey teach you anything about the Church?”</p><p>Jay stopped. “...I... I brushed off the dust outside their doors.”</p><p>“Oh, so you-” He broke off as what Jay had said sunk in. “<strong>You did what!?</strong> When? I didn’t see you!”</p><p>“It was before we met. Our reception was... less than courteous. They broke the laws of Hospitality. What else was I to do?”</p><p>He stared at the man next to him. Well, man was overstating it – Jay was younger than he was, barely into manhood – probably didn’t even need to shave. He was a bit on the weedy side, though it seemed like he’d been building some muscle recently and was probably stronger than he looked. There was nothing particularly special about him though – his messy brown hair was a little long but not very, his eyes were a common brown, his brown trousers and blue tunic plain, and his armour and shield cheap scale versions that many travellers on a budget might wear. The only thing that even slightly stood out was the boomerang he carried, an unusual weapon but not exactly uncommon. And yet he’d actually had the courage to formally declare Maella Abbey in violation of the laws of Hospitality and invoke the Goddess’ judgement on them – not something done lightly. And this was <strong>before</strong> he was threatened with torture!</p><p>“...You invoked <strong>that </strong>against <strong>Maella Abbey </strong>of all places!?” He shook his head in disbelief. “I take back what I said. You’re not a true believer, you’re an <strong>aware</strong> believer.”</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>“Well, you’ve studied the Teachings, right?”</p><p>“Doesn’t everyone?”</p><p>“Did you see some of the people at Maella Abbey? It might be the Church’s corruption that gets them in there, but it’s the blind acceptance of the majority of the ‘true believers’ that keeps them there, ignorant fools who just agree with whatever they’re told unquestioningly. If more people actually studied the Teachings and called the Church out on its hypocrisy, the Church might not have slipped so much – it’s not like the Teachings are in a different language or anything! But there’s only a few people like you who actually read the Teachings properly and try to live by them – though even you didn’t actually challenge the Church publicly.”</p><p>“I was almost sent to the Questioning once and I have no intention of letting that happen again, especially not twice the same week.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t blame you there.”</p><p>“What’s Maella Abbey doing with a torture chamber anyway? The Goddess Herself banned those!”</p><p>“Well, officially they’re just historic remnants of the past set up in the way they used to be. However Marcello has had them brought into serviceable condition, and he’s threatened people with using them before... He’s never actually gone through with it, but I reckon he would if someone called his bluff.”</p><p>“Unbelievable... May the Goddess bring Her Abbey back onto the right path.”</p><p>“And may She be quick about it. Solib.”</p><p>“Solib.”</p><p>“...Going back to what we said earlier” he began as they set off towards the wagon again. Why was the thing so far anyway? “I have no trouble with the Rites, especially if they’re followed with understanding rather than just ‘the Church says’. I only have trouble with people who just go with the motions and never bother to actually learn the Teachings.”</p><p>“I never would have guessed” Jay replied, eyeing him up and down. “Aren’t you supposed to be the disgrace of the Abbey?”</p><p>“Nope! I’ve left.”</p><p>Jay snickered. “I’ll give you that. But how come you gamble and drink and flirt if you hate the Abbey’s corruption? I mean, you’re a Templar!”</p><p>“Jay, that title doesn’t mean nearly as much as you think it does. And anything that gives Marcello grief but doesn’t get him free of me is fair game.”</p><p>“...So you guys really are brothers? I mean, I know the monks call each other brother, but I didn’t think the Templars did.”</p><p>He paused. “Half-brothers actually. It’s a long and uninteresting story.”</p><p>“Okay” Jay nodded, thankfully taking the hint and moving on. “Well, I know why you’re travelling with us-”</p><p>“To avenge Abbot Francisco, not because Marcello told me to” he added quickly.</p><p>“Yes, yes. And I’ve told you why Jess and Yangus are travelling with us. So I suppose it’s time to tell my story.”</p><p>“That would round things off nicely.”</p><p>“It would, wouldn’t it? Well, if anyone asks, the official story is that I’ve come from Farebury to avenge the murder of Guildmaster Rylus, Farebury’s Navigator.”</p><p>“A Guildmaster?” he whistled. “Dhoulmagus doesn’t aim low, does he?”</p><p>“Well, Dhoulmagus used to be Guildmaster Rylus’ apprentice...”</p><p>“He killed his own master? There’s not much chance for salvation then” he tutted. Then he paused. “So what do you mean by official story?”</p><p>“Well, that’s the believable one. The other even Yangus doesn’t believe, let alone Jess, so you’re <strong>definitely</strong> not going to believe me. That’s okay, I don’t expect you to, but one day I hope we can convince you of our story.”</p><p>“Okay, you’ve got me interested.”</p><p>“Right. Well, I was recently taken on as a recruit of the Trodain Royal Honour Guard.”</p><p>“The Trodain Royal <strong>Honour</strong> Guard!? You’re not a Helm, right?”</p><p>“No, I got a special dispensation.”</p><p>“What, because of your fighting skills?”</p><p>“No, I can’t claim that – I was actually the worst of the recruits. No-one knew why I was given a special dispensation, but I got in, that’s the main thing.”</p><p>“But isn’t the Trodain Royal Honour Guard even more exclusive than the Templars? Even the Templars only take those from the nobility or very high notables, and the Trodain Royal Honour Guard is a lot smaller and more prestigious than the Templars, being the bodyguards for the Royal Family. I hear competition is fierce, and only the most powerful families can secure a place for their children.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s true.”</p><p>“Then how-”</p><p>“Look, I told you – I don’t know. All I know is that I get a letter one day telling me that I had been accepted into the Trodain Royal Guard. I checked it was genuine, and then I went – I didn’t ask any questions in case it got taken away. Now this is the more believable part of my tale, so don’t get stuck on this.”</p><p>The more believable part? It already sounded like a bard’s tale! “Fair enough.”</p><p>“Okay. Now, this is going to be hard to believe, but two months ago someone broke into Trodain’s Treasure Chamber and stole a relic from the Demon Wars.”</p><p>“Let me guess – Dhoulmagus?”</p><p>“Yes, and the relic is that magic staff he uses. It’s a powerful artefact that boosts his magic power.”</p><p>“So, no offence, but why would they send a mere recruit to get such a powerful artefact back?”</p><p>“Who do you think he used it on first?” Jay said quietly. “I’m all that’s left.”</p><p>“...what? You’re the only one that’s left!? Of the <strong>entire</strong> Royal Honour Guard? Trodain’s forces?”</p><p>“Of the entire capital.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...You’re serious?”</p><p>“You think I’d joke about something like that?”</p><p>“No, but, ...the entire capital? You’re saying the entire capital of one of the Three Kingdoms was destroyed by <strong>one man!?</strong>”</p><p>“Yes” Jay said simply.</p><p>“How!?”</p><p>“With magic.”</p><p>“<strong>Of course with magic! The question is how with magic!?</strong>”</p><p>“I don’t know, I’m no magic expert. But he caused giant vines to cover the entire city, smashing through buildings and cursing everyone they touched, turning them into part of the vines. It was... horrible to see.”</p><p>“And you were the only survivor?”</p><p>“No, Their Majesties escaped too.”</p><p>“Of course they did. Royalty always find a way to escape unscathed while the rest suffer.”</p><p>“...I wouldn’t say that exactly.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“It’s easier to show you” Jay sighed, gesturing to the campsite as it finally came into view.</p><p>As camps went it was a simple one, the remnants of a small fire in the centre of a small gap in the trees and a wagon pulled up not far away. The wagon was a small wooden one with two poles that were usually tied to the horse that led it currently lying on the ground beside it. Said horse was resting on the ground nearby, and looked up enthusiastically as they arrived. It was a strangely beautiful mare for a small group like theirs – pure white coat, long glossy black mane, straight line – and looked somewhat out of place sitting in a small gloomy clearing, seeming more like a noble mount for some pampered lady than a common carthorse. Still, a horse was a horse he supposed.</p><p>Jessica and Yangus were standing to one side, as if waiting for something. And that made him curious. What exactly were they waiting for? Certainly not for him or Jay, the body language was all wrong. Something inside the wagon?</p><p>“You see, when Their Majesties discovered the intruder they didn’t run away – they confronted the thief, Dhoulmagus, themselves. You know the names of the Trodain Royal family, right?”</p><p>“Of course – King Trode and Princess Medea, the White Rose of the North.”</p><p>“Right. Well, Dhoulmagus thought he was funny – may I introduce you to the King and Princess of Trodain” Jay gestured towards the horse and the figure now emerging from the wagon, a small squat figure wrapped in a brown cloak. Letting the hood fall, it revealed an ugly bald little monster with big bug eyes and giant purple lips, all green and wrinkled like a rotten fruit.</p><p>He looked at the little monster, and the monster looked right back at him, waiting for his response. He looked at the horse, and the horse looked back at him, waiting for his response. He looked at Jay, and Jay looked back, waiting for his response. He looked and Yangus and Jessica, and they looked back, waiting for his response. Everyone was waiting for his response. He better make it worth it.</p><p>“And I’m the Holy Premier.”</p><p>“It is an honour to have you with us, Your Holiness” Jay replied instantly, bowing reverently. He was pretty convincing too – it was clear that he’d been in service at some point. He might have even worked at Trodain Castle. But to believe that the horse and the little monster were royals...</p><p>He glanced at Jessica and Yangus again; Jessica just gave a minute indifferent shrug, while Yangus looked like he didn’t care. Well, Jay had said his companions didn’t believe him. And who could blame them? The whole story was utterly preposterous from start to finish; he felt like a fool for going along with it, even for a moment.</p><p>But he knew Jay wasn’t stringing him along. He may not know the guy well, but he could already tell the guy was straight as an arrow. Straighter, maybe. He’d demonstrated he had a sense of humour, but telling tall tales was definitely not his style. Which either meant he believed everything he told him, or Jay was a much better poker-player than he was. And he didn’t think Jay knew how to play poker.</p><p>“Okay, there’s no way I can just simply believe that, and if you had evidence they are who you say they are you’d be bringing it out already, and you certainly wouldn’t need either my or Marcello’s help. So that means you have no proof, and no way of convincing me. But you already told me that you didn’t expect me to believe you anyway, so I guess it doesn’t really matter.”</p><p>“That’s right” Jay agreed, looking relieved. “Thank you for not trying to stab His Majesty.”</p><p>“We <strong>have</strong> met before you know” he reminded him.</p><p>“How could we forget?” the little monster said dryly. “You threw me into an Iron Maiden, if I recall.”</p><p>“An Iron Maiden that had a secret tunnel inside it. You weren’t in any danger.”</p><p>“Yes, but I was not to know that before you threw me inside.”</p><p>“Well, it’s all in the past. What should I call you?”</p><p>“Is it not obvious?” the monster asked. “No, never mind, I know you are not going to address me as Your Majesty or another of my titles. ‘Trode’ will have to do. Just do <strong>not </strong>call me granddad.”</p><p>“We generally refer to the Princess as ‘Princess’, just in case someone overhears” Jay added, starting to get the fire going. “As for the rest of it, given His Majesty’s appearance we try and keep a low profile. We <strong>had</strong> hoped Guildmaster Rylus might have been able to rally some support on our behalf, but Dhoulmagus got to him first.”</p><p>“And so you’re the only one Trode can rely on” Angelo finished, shaking his head. “You have to admit, it sounds like a bard’s tale.”</p><p>“I know” Jay sighed wearily, putting the tea on to boil. “I couldn’t have made it up if I tried, and our journey just gets weirder from there.”</p><p>“Oh, how so?”</p><p>Jay waved him away. “I’m not going to get into it now, it’s way too long – I’ll tell you another time. More importantly, now that you know who we are, or who we say we are, do you still want to join us?”</p><p>Ah, of course, the tea, the pointed questions, it all made sense now – the true believer would always follow the Rites, and so if he was going to join them he’d have to go through the ritual welcome. Well, it would only cost him a few minutes. “Yes, yes, let’s get on with it.”</p><p>“Okay. The tea will take a little bit, so first...”</p><p>“What n-”</p><p>Jay suddenly punched him in the face.</p><p>Taken completely by surprise, he fell to the ground. “Ow!” He probed the area Jay had hit. Curse it all, Jay hadn’t pulled his punch – his nose was bleeding and he was probably going to get a black eye. “Why’d you do that!?”</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t do it after I offered you tea, could I?” Jay replied calmly, unbothered by everyone’s startled stares.</p><p>“Not the point!”</p><p>“Well, think back from four days until now.”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>Jay started ticking off the reasons on his fingers. “You got us into a bar brawl, propositioned Jess, sent us into an old ruin filled with undead without warning us, denied everything when we needed you, threw His Majesty into an Iron Maiden... You may have had your reasons, and it may have worked out in the end, but you still had a bit of a debt to pay. Now the books are balanced.”</p><p>“So can I have a go?” Jessica asked eagerly.</p><p>“Well, you can hit Angelo if you want, but if you do you have to let go of your grudge afterwards” Jay told her. “Can you promise that?”</p><p>“...I’ll leave him alone. For now.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought. Yangus?”</p><p>“No thanks guv” Yangus replied. “Seein’ ‘im gettin’ floored by you was good ‘nuff for me. I’ll just laugh ‘bout it for the next couple o’ weeks.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I feel so loved” he griped.</p><p>“Well, now you know where you stand” Jay grinned. “Do you want some healing before we have the tea? I’m no Healer, but I know some healing magic.”</p><p>Oh, so Jay knew some healing did he? Those who knew healing magic without training as a Healer were dangerous, as a mistake by an amateur could cause untold damage, but if he was to rely on Jay in battle he’d need to have faith in his abilities, and where better to start building that faith than a simple spell for a minor injury in calm conditions? Had that been part of Jay’s plan all the long? Or was he reading too much into it? Regardless, it wouldn’t do to be looking anything other than his best. “Please.”</p><p>Jay laid his hands on his face and started casting the magics straight away, not needing any time to slip into his focus. Well, if he’d had to cast healing spells whilst in battle he’d need to be able to achieve his focus quickly and maintain it, or he could never cast a spell. As for his magic... Passable. Just as he’d said, Jay was no expert and his use of magic was inefficient and draining. Everything was done right, but it could be done better. Well, <strong>he</strong> could do it better anyway. Still, for someone without a guide or a mentor, it wasn’t bad.</p><p>Jay withdrew his hands and stepped back, waiting for something. Looking for his verdict? He gave a small nod and Jay seemed satisfied, turning back to the tea and pouring some out for all of them. Everyone gathered naturally around the fire as Jay poured the tea, each movement meticulously precise with an ease that demonstrated years of repetition. A cup was handed to each of them (even the horse!), and then Jay began.</p><p>“Well met, Fellow Traveller. Do you travel far, or is your destination in sight? You are welcome to travel with us, wherever you may be headed.”</p><p>“Fellow Traveller, my path is unsure and my destination uncertain, but I would welcome your companionship wherever our paths may take us.”</p><p>“Then join with us in friendship as long as our paths cross. You are most welcome, Angelo.”</p><p>“My thanks, Jay.”</p><p>They all drank, and then the Rite was over. “So what’s your specialty?” Jay asked, now moving onto the less official traditions any group followed when accepting a new member.</p><p>“Sword mainly, but I know some support magic and runes, and have experience with a bow.”</p><p>“Both close and ranged combat, that’s handy” Jay said thoughtfully. “I use a sword myself and Yangus uses an axe, but Jess focuses more on ranged magic. She can do some close hand-to-hand, and I can do some ranged magic or use my boomerang, but that’s about it. Someone who is familiar with both could be handy. Do you have your bow?”</p><p>“Of course.” He pulled his bow out of his bag and passed it over to Jay. “It’s nothing special, just a hunter’s bow I bought from Simpleton, and the arrows are ordinary as well – no enchantments beyond the usual endurance ones.”</p><p>“Ah well, can’t be helped. How’s your sword?”</p><p>He smirked. “Care to find out?”</p><p>Jay laughed. “What, give you your chance for revenge? Alright then.” Oh? He didn’t expected Jay to agree, but it looked like he was looking forward to it. And given Jessica’s and Yangus’ complete lack of reaction they didn’t seem all that surprised – had they expected Jay to challenge him to a fight, to test his skills? Perhaps he had misjudged him.</p><p>Well, there were three ways to know a man – play poker with him, drink with him or fight with him. Jay was too straight for the first two, so it would have to be the third option, and now was a good a time as any.</p><p>He and Jay walked a little way from the wagon and the fire. The clearing wasn’t large, but then it didn’t need to be. Jay pulled out his sword, a plain copper one, and stood opposite him, dropping into a standard guard stance. So far fairly standard, as might be expected from a newly recruited soldier or an inexperienced fighter. This shouldn’t be too hard.</p><p>He pulled out his rapier, sadly lacking in enchantments, but as he wasn’t blessed with a wealthy family that was never going to be an option. Unlike Jay he had no armour, but like all Templars his uniform had several enchantments cast on it to increase its hardiness and protect its wearer. Jay had no way of knowing that, so might be more hesitant with his attacks to avoid injuring him. Added to the overall negative impression they all had of him, and maybe he’d underestimate him like so many of the Templars had before them.</p><p>Jay still hadn’t attacked, so he smirked and flicked his long silver hair out of his eyes, then charged.</p><p>Jay reacted instantly – he was disciplined and patient, and hadn’t let his attention waver. Jay was looking at his feet as well as his sword, so he was able to parry his first strike without difficulty. He instantly followed it up with a second, but Jay was ready for it and parried that too – nothing wrong with his reflexes. He then grappled with Jay for a moment, pressing his sword against his to see if Jay would give way. He didn’t, matching him strength for strength. He slammed into Jay with his shield, but Jay didn’t buckle and pushed back, and he allowed himself to be driven away.</p><p>Leaping back he eyed Jay appraisingly. He was better than he’d thought, not that he’d expected much from an amateur, but even so he was pleasantly surprised – Jay wasn’t going to simply fall over. “Finished testing? Shall we fight for real now?” Jay asked cheekily. Yes, this could be fun.</p><p>In answer he charged forward, striking several blows quick and hard. Jay was forced back a couple of steps, but managed to deflect his attacks. He slammed his shield into him, but Jay saw it coming again and countered with his own shield, sending a jarring pain up their arms. Jay tried to use the moment to attack, but he neatly side-stepped him and pushed Jay forwards. He slashed at his back as Jay staggered past, but even as he struck Jay twisted and retaliated with his own strike. This one he wasn’t able to dodge, and Jay managed to score a hit on his shield arm. Jay had overextended himself though, and while he was off-balance he gave Jay a shove and pushed him to the floor. As he fell Jay grabbed his jacket and pulled him down with him and they both hit the ground.</p><p>As soon as they hit the ground they sprung apart, each rolling away and jumping back to their feet. Jay was quick, but he was quicker and he struck first. Jay blocked with his shield, but then he slammed into Jay and forced him back a step. As Jay started to push back he slipped to one side again, sending Jay staggering past him. Jay anticipated his next move though and twisted to avoid it, slashing widely with his sword. So he avoided the sword and struck Jay’s sword arm instead.</p><p>Jay managed to move his shield in time to spare the worst of the damage, but that left his other side open and he seized on the opening and struck that as well. Then while Jay recovered he slammed into him once more, trapping both Jay’s sword and shield beneath his own shield to leave him free to attack.</p><p>Only for Jay to twist past him and strike at his back! Good Goddess, he picked things up quick! Fortunately he was unfamiliar with the move and his attack lacked strength, but even so it caught him off guard. Time to get serious.</p><p>He spun round on his heel and then struck several times, his sword flashing in a series of well-practiced quick movements that forced Jay back as he struggled to parry or block the blows with his sword and shield. As Jay stumbled over a rock the opening he’d been waiting for appeared and he slashed at Jay’s hand, then with a flick of his wrist disarmed him.</p><p>He smiled smugly as Jay glanced at the sword lying on the ground, then back at him. “Alright, you pass” Jay conceded.</p><p>Then hit him with a fireball.</p><p>“Ow! No fair!” he yelped, the force of the fireball knocking him to the ground. For all the force of it, it hadn’t done much damage – Jay hadn’t put a lot of magic power into it. Still though, poor form.</p><p>Jay shrugged. “You left yourself open.”</p><p>“I disarmed you!”</p><p>“Please don’t assume that I can only attack with my sword – I just thought bludgeoning you with my shield a little excessive.”</p><p>“I’d have cut you to ribbons before you did.”</p><p>“Probably” Jay nodded amicably, less agreeing than simply choosing not to argue. He did offer a hand to help him up though, and he took it willingly – ignoring the fireball at the end, it had been a fair match and Jay hadn’t lost easily. Jay wasn’t as skilled as he was and had room for improvement, but he was quick and determined; he’d make a good duelling partner. So long as he didn’t mind losing.</p><p>As Jay pulled him up he winced, and he glanced at the still bleeding wound on his wrist. “You don’t know any self-healing spells?” Jay shook his head. “Here, let me.” Jay held out his hand again, and he slipped into his focus and sent his magic to where he had nicked Jay through the joins in his armour. The wound hadn’t cut too deep, but he could sense it was more painful than Jay had been letting on. Why hadn’t he simply offered his other hand to help him up? Was he just that stubborn?</p><p>No matter, it was an easy fix. He was more surprised about the multitude of other wounds that still showed signs of healing, and the low ebb of his life energies despite having two days to recover at the Abbey. How badly hurt had he been?</p><p>He cast another spell to boost the healing process of all his wounds, then withdrew and returned to the world around him. “The battle in the old Abbey ruins got pretty fierce” Jay said in way of explanation – he must’ve sensed where he’d been probing with his magic. “That and the fact I can’t heal myself, only others, and the wounds mount up.”</p><p>“Well we’ll have to do something about that. At the very least I can teach you a few spells to repress the pain to start with, then we can look at healing and removing toxins.”</p><p>“Sounds good” Jay agreed, and they shook on it.</p><p>“Are you two done bonding after hacking at each other now?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“We can put it on hold for now – we’ll continue later on” Jay replied, and Jessica rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You have a strange way of making friends, my lad” Trode sighed. “Yangus tries to kill you, Jessica half-blinds you, and then Angelo gets you into a bar brawl, pretends to betray us before rescuing us and then you punch him in the face and have a duel! Whatever next?”</p><p>“I hope we won’t have quite so much difficulty in the future Sire” Jay replied easily.</p><p>“...I think I want to hear more about how you guys met” he said.</p><p>“Well I already told you about Yangus – you can ask him for more details. As for Jess, well, it’s a long story – maybe you can get her to tell it another time.”</p><p>Jessica flushed. “I’d rather not” she replied. Interesting... He’d have to follow that up later.</p><p>“You said we would continue this later?” he asked instead, and Jay nodded.</p><p>“We’ll use today as a training day, to get back into the swing of things and to see if we get any news about where Dhoulmagus disappeared to. Now though, I thought we might pay a visit to Simpleton, see what Marcello’s writ is good for. Besides, I figured you might have a few people to say goodbye to, and maybe some debts to pay off.”</p><p>“Sounds good” he grinned.</p><p>“We won’t see him for the rest of the night now” Jessica grumbled.</p><p>“Now, now Jessica, I assure you I will return to your side as soon as- Yeow!”</p><p>“Don’t touch me.”</p><p>“Temper, temper” he chided, healing his scorched hand. “You’ll grow old before your time.”</p><p>“Fortunately you will not be around to notice.”</p><p>“Do not say such things, my sweet. To be parted from a vision of such loveliness would be more than I could bare.”</p><p>“Call me ‘my sweet’ or ‘my anything’ again and your head will be parted from your shoulders.”</p><p>“Please don’t kill him before we use the writ Jess – I’d like to get Yangus some better armour” Jay cut in, walking over to the horse and starting to harness her.</p><p>“Eh? You thinkin’ o’ gettin’ me more armour guv?” Yangus asked, snapping out of his thoughts.</p><p>“That’s right. You’re our heavy hitter, and our rear-guard when we need one – you need something sturdier than a leather kilt and a turban. If we have this writ we might as well make use of it here, where people know who Marcello is and are more likely to accept it, than somewhere else where people might get funny about it. And if Marcello only wants us to use it for lodging and food, better that we find that out now rather than later.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, we never asked ‘bout that, eh?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t think about it until just now” Jay grimaced. “Hopefully he’ll agree getting you some sturdy armour should be a priority. Maybe some chainmail or something.”</p><p>“I know a blacksmith who’ll be able to do that for you for a decent price” he interjected.</p><p>Jay smiled. “I hoped you might; that was the other reason for getting it done here rather than later.”</p><p>“So, onwards to Simpleton, for provisioning and gathering of information” Trode cried, jumping onto the wagon and taking charge now that Jay had made all the decisions. “If we do not have any further information as to Dhoulmagus’ whereabouts after tonight however, I fear we will simply have to resume our search.”</p><p>“How did you track him to Maella Abbey last time?” he asked.</p><p>“Ah, well, about that...” Jay looked rather sheepish. “The thing is, we actually lost him. We came to Maella Abbey to pray for guidance. Only with the way we were treated we then left for Simpleton, where we met you, and then...”</p><p>“You mean you found him by accident!?”</p><p>“Assuming Maella Abbey will learn of Dhoulmagus if he heads along the coast either north or west, we shall head east, deeper into the continent where that diabolical jester might safely conceal himself. No village or settlement shall be left out of her search, no matter how small or inconsequential! We will find that villain Dhoulmagus!” Trode declared.</p><p>“And we’ll check in at the local town and county hubs to see if there’s any news – Dhoulmagus tends to leave a trail of chaos in his wake” Jay added.</p><p>“...That’s it? <strong>That’s</strong> our plan?”</p><p>Jay gave him a resigned shrug. “Sorry.”</p><p>Wonderful. This was going to be a long trip...</p><p> </p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so begins the next volume. Originally this was all going to be one story, but when I realised I was at 300 pages I split it in half. And then I kept splitting it as it kept getting bigger and bigger. I think I picked logical places to break the story up, coinciding with minor timeskips. Technically, on this site I could put the story back together again, but I decided to take advantage of the series format instead.</p><p>Originally the timeskip was bigger, and after a small introduction (about three pages) summarising the events of the last book, we arrived at Ascantha. Technically this is fine, but it was poor storytelling, and just made the break that I'd made between the two volumes really obvious. Now, we instead pick up where we left off, introducing Angelo to the rest of the group as they leave Maella Abbey, and we don't reach Ascantha for another fifty or so pages. Oops.</p><p>Well I thought it a good opportunity to see Angelo's opinion of his companions and his understanding of their past, as well as show how they've changed since the start of their journey, and in turn use that to expand on Angelo's character. Plus, I really wanted to expand on Angelo getting to know everyone now that they're not in a bar braw/being interrogated/being rescued/fighting Dhoulmagus. In particular I felt just skipping over his actions was unrealistic - while he came through in the end, he did badly damage the others' trust in him, and that's not something that's going to disappear overnight even after his valiant actions during Dhoulmagus' attack. </p><p>The next chapter will include some original content and an original character, so I hope you look forward to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Search Is On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning lad.”</p>
<p>“Morning Sire. You’re up early” the lad observed.</p>
<p>“Yes, I was feeling somewhat restless. No doubt I will feel it later today, but for now I would like to enjoy the quiet of the night.”</p>
<p>“Very good Sire” the lad nodded, returning to his duties as he sat himself down on a log. They stayed like that for some time – he sitting there while the lad scanned the clearing for lurking monsters and tended to the fire every now and then.</p>
<p>Once he had waited sufficiently long enough, he asked the lad the question that had driven him to rise from his slumber so early. “Lad, seeing how we are alone together, perhaps you would share your views on the latest addition to our party, hm?”</p>
<p>The question took the lad by surprise. “Angelo, Sire?”</p>
<p>“Who else?”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s a valuable addition to the team. He’s skilled and has taught me a many things in both healing magic and sword combat, and she’ll never admit it, but I’m sure he’s helped Jess control her magic and develop some new spells. He’s also pretty good at bartering – he’s able to get much lower prices than I can on my own – and he’s able to charm information out of people pretty quickly. He may not have found where Dhoulmagus is, but we can at least be sure that’s because no-one knows.”</p>
<p>All very favourable and positive, a good and brief report that focused on the facts. And ultimately utterly worthless. “...Is that all?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can’t think of anything else to add.”</p>
<p>“Are you certain? Nothing else? Nothing at all?”</p>
<p>The lad prodded at the fire a bit, and he waited for him to gather his thoughts – he knew very well how to be patient. “Well... there a few things I don’t like... but that’s more my problem than his.”</p>
<p><strong>Finally.</strong> “Oh? Care to elaborate?”</p>
<p>“Well...” The lad sighed. “I don’t like how he flirts with every pretty girl he sees – it’s not how a Templar’s supposed to behave. His drinking I can overlook, everyone has a few weaknesses, but the flirting and the gambling really bother me.”</p>
<p>“How so? As you say, everyone has a few weaknesses – so long as Angelo does not get into debt or squander our coin then the books are balanced, are they not?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know; he seems to make a good profit from poker, even when he’s not cheating, and he has his own honour – he would never dip into our funds to pay his debts, and in any case we get most of our coin through him and Marcello’s writ anyway. It’s not like his flirting has much of an impact on us, and he never goes further than words and a bit of touching. But still, a Templar shouldn’t gamble, and they certainly shouldn’t flirt as much as Angelo does! It isn’t right!” The lad sighed again. “That’s what I think anyway.”</p>
<p>“You have never mentioned any of this” he observed, not entirely sure what to make of what the lad had finally told him. He had noticed a faint tension, a hint of reserve the lad had around Angelo that he simply did not have around anyone else. He had imagined it was due to lingering resentment at Angelo’s behaviour at Maella Abbey when he had apparently abandoned them, or jealousy at Angelo’s superior skill and fear that he might be replaced as his chief retainer. However to his surprise it was neither of those things.</p>
<p>“What good would it do? It’s nothing to do with Angelo” the lad replied. “He’s not a bad person, he just isn’t what I think a Templar should be, and... it bugs me. Of course plenty of the Templars at Maella Abbey were a lot worse, but it still bothers me.”</p>
<p>“Why does it bother you so much?”</p>
<p>“Well...” The lad sighed once more. “You see Sire, when I was younger, I wanted to be a Templar.”</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>Suddenly it all made sense. The great importance he attached to the Rites, his deep knowledge and understanding of the Teachings, his earnest desire to help all those in need regardless as to his own circumstances, his severe reaction on meeting corruption at Maella Abbey... It all came together. He was still trying to be a Templar, even now. But...</p>
<p>“Of course they turned me down – the Templars only accept those of noble blood after all. The Captain was very nice about it, very understanding and sympathetic, but the fact is I’ll never be able to become a Templar, and I accepted that.”</p>
<p>But did you?</p>
<p>“I moved on, and managed to get a job in the palace kitchens, which is a great honour in itself.”</p>
<p>Indeed it was – but it was not the same as being a Templar.</p>
<p>“And then I was unexpectedly accepted as a recruit into the Trodain Royal Honour Guard!”</p>
<p>Which was a truly magnificent achievement. But still...</p>
<p>“But still, I... never forgot my dream.”</p>
<p>Indeed the lad had not – it resonated with every facet of his being.</p>
<p>“So when I see Angelo...”</p>
<p>So when he saw Angelo he saw someone squandering the very thing that he so heartily desired. Ah, no wonder he had been on edge these past few weeks – it was a wonder the lad had managed to keep a lid on his emotions this long. Still, it was a difficult thing to overcome, but as the lad had said, it was something the lad could only overcome himself – the lad would not ask Angelo to change for him, and Angelo would be unlikely to co-operate even if the lad did ask. No, this was something with no easy answer.</p>
<p>“Of course it’s not just that.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“No. I mean, every time he flirts with someone Jess remembers what he did back in Simpleton, and she <strong>still</strong> gets really mad about it. If Angelo stopped flirting she might get over it, but as he keeps flirting with her as well as the other girls she gets into a big heated argument with him and it always ends with a few fireballs, and it’s only a matter of time before the Mages’ Guild gets involved, and then we’ll be in big trouble.”</p>
<p>Yes, the idea of the Mages’ Guild getting involved in their affairs did not appeal to him either, especially if they discovered him. “Although part of the problem would be Jessica’s control.”</p>
<p>“If Angelo stopped flirting she wouldn’t lose her temper; she’s not nearly as touchy as she was before, but Angelo somehow manages to rile her up every time – I swear he does it deliberately.”</p>
<p>“And why would he deliberately invite her wrath upon himself?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know – I think getting her angry is part of the fun. Either he finds her reaction funny, or he prefers it to the silent treatment she was giving him before.”</p>
<p>“Either way, they do seem to be arguing a lot” he agreed. “Perhaps a word is in order.”</p>
<p>“I’ll speak to Jess, try and get her to stop throwing fireballs and stick to words” Jay sighed. “I don’t think I’ll get any better than that – the rest is up to them.”</p>
<p>“For now, but if it starts to risk our group’s safety then I will speak with them myself” he decided.</p>
<p>“Very good Sire.”</p>
<p>“What’s that you’re going to talk to me about?” Jessica yawned, emerging from her tent. Still drowsy with sleep she was not quite her radiant self yet, but as soon as she had finished the Rites of Cleansing he had no doubt she would be as striking as ever, her natural beauty showing through even after weeks of hard travel. Come to think of it, it had been over a month since she had first joined them. How time flew...</p>
<p>“Morning Jess” the lad greeted, glancing at the sky. “You’re up early too.”</p>
<p>“Mm. I woke up early – probably sensed someone talked about me” she replied, glancing at them. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?”</p>
<p>“It’s about Angelo.”</p>
<p>“I won’t promise I’m not going to kill him.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine, but if you do, can you do it when we’re not in town? It’ll be easier to hide the body.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try” Jessica sighed. “It’s just... he makes me so <strong>angry</strong> all the time.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know” the lad sympathised. “But if you could hold back on the fireballs that would be appreciated.”</p>
<p>“Let me use my magic more in combat and you won’t have to worry” Jessica retorted.</p>
<p>“But your hand-to-hand skills are improving so much!”</p>
<p>“I don’t care! I’m a mage! I shouldn’t <strong>need</strong> to fight hand-to-hand. Look, I’m not saying I’ll stop altogether, I learned how important it is at the Maella Abbey ruins, just let me use my magic a little bit more so I can vent. It’s not like I’ve got a gemstone or anything to sink my magic into, so it’s just <strong>there</strong> and waiting to be used. Sometimes I feel like a dam just waiting to burst, and when Angelo keeps prodding, I-”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I’ll see what I can do. I can’t say it won’t help, but warn me if you’re getting tired – I don’t want you overdoing it.”</p>
<p>“Please Jay, I know my own limits – I’ll let you know if I’m burning through my magic too fast, trust me. Besides, I’m a lot stronger than I was when I first set out. It’s almost like a muscle being stretched, I feel I can do a lot more magic now than I could before. Surely you’ve felt it too?”</p>
<p>“Well, I am able to cast a lot more magic now” the lad admitted. “Part of that’s Angelo showing me how to cast my spells better, but my limits are bigger than they were.”</p>
<p>“Well then, there you go! I’m just the same, and I’d like to push at my limits a bit more, to see how far I can go.”</p>
<p>“Alright, just be careful.”</p>
<p>“I’m always careful!” They both raised their eyebrows at her. “Well, mostly. ...Some of the time. Hey Jay, you can’t talk! I’ve seen some of the stunts you’ve pulled!”</p>
<p>The lad coughed. “Yes, well, we’ll call it even then. Say, if you’re up do you mind fetching some water? I need to start getting breakfast ready.”</p>
<p>“Sure” Jess agreed, picking up the bucket and a fresh set of clothes before heading for the stream. “I’ll be back in a bit.”</p>
<p>The lad waved his thanks and started stoking up the fire, preparing it to boil the water later. The others would be waking soon, so he would not be able to continue the discussion from earlier; the lad certainly seemed to be doing his best to pretend it had never happened. He made his excuses and started to retire to the wagon, intending to catch up on the sleep he had missed. He had much to think upon though, the tangle of emotions that both bound and divided their little group more complicated that he would have given credit. He had never had as much trouble when in command of an entire army! He supposed that was the peril of not having several layers of command between himself and the rank and file. Ah well...</p>
<p>The lad suddenly jumped up, his hand darting to his sword. They whirled round to see-</p>
<p>...A girl?</p>
<p>“Forgive me good traveller, I had not intended to startle you” the girl began.</p>
<p>“The fault is mine, good traveller, I had not expected guests” the lad replied, equally formal. “Do you travel far, or is your destination in sight? You are welcome to travel with us, wherever you may be headed.”</p>
<p>“Fellow Traveller, my path is unsure and my destination uncertain, but I would welcome your companionship wherever our paths may take us.”</p>
<p>“Then join with us in friendship as long as our paths cross. You are most welcome...” the lad paused, suddenly realising he had not asked the lass’ name.</p>
<p>“Fawn” the girl supplied.</p>
<p>“You are most welcome, Fawn.”</p>
<p>“My thanks...?”</p>
<p>“Jay.”</p>
<p>“My thanks, Jay.”</p>
<p>The lad poured out tea he had not even noticed him preparing, following the ritual movements as he stirred the tea and then the two both drank in the symbolic ending of the Rites and the offer of Hospitality. The lad then glanced up at the sky and frowned. “Where have you come from? I wasn’t aware of any settlement near here.”</p>
<p>“There isn’t” Fawn said wearily. “I’ve been travelling most the night.”</p>
<p>“Most the night? Even with the monsters? There are lots of undead in these parts, aren’t there?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I can outrun those easily enough – they can’t catch me” the girl said loftily. He could believe that – the girl’s tunic only reached her upper thigh, displaying two very long and slender legs that certainly looked powerful enough to propel her at great speed. Travelling up he could see a large leather belt secured her quiver to her back, revealing a very trim and slim waist. That was not all the belt revealed however – as it crossed her front it drew her tunic tight around her ample chest, providing a view that most men would find enchanting. Combined with her light brown hair, currently tied back into two long braids, she reminded him of a young gazelle or a dryad; Fawn was a fitting name. If not for his current circumstances he would have been most welcoming to this charming creature of the forest indeed. Medea moved in her sleep, and as the lass looked over he drew further into the shadows of the wagon – alas a dawn rendezvous with this forest nymph was not to be, not unless he wanted to send her running for the hills.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe, but even so isn’t in dangerous in these parts at night?” Jay went on. “Even with the fire it’s not been exactly quiet tonight, and you’re completely on your own.”</p>
<p>Fawn shrugged. “It’s not been too bad; the summer nights are fairly warm, and I’m light on my feet – I’m gone before most monsters know I’m there.”</p>
<p>“But if a monster was to get the drop on you...”</p>
<p>“I suppose... I’m not too hot at close combat, and I’ve not got any armour.” Oh, he could see that. “...Where are you headed?”</p>
<p>“Us?” Jay appeared startled by the question. “We follow the road east. First to, uh, what was it called, Gracechurch, then north towards Littlehampton and Butterwick.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” the girl said thoughtfully. “Well, it looks like we’re heading in the same direction then. Would you mind if I joined you for a bit? At least until Gracechurch.”</p>
<p>“Not at all, you’re more than welcome” the lad assured her. “So what brings you out so early? You can’t be hunting at this hour, surely?”</p>
<p>“No, no, although I might see if I can do some hunting later when the sun’s up. What time are you breaking camp?”</p>
<p>“Well we usually rise with the dawn, so not long now. We each go through the Rites of Cleansing of course, and then there’s breakfast and the packing up of the tent, a little warm-up to prepare ourselves for the day... I suppose a little over an hour, all told.”</p>
<p>“Hm, so I might have time to see if I can bag a little something, a bird or two and maybe something bigger if I’m lucky.”</p>
<p>“Have you eaten? You’re more than welcome to join us for breakfast.”</p>
<p>Fawn put a hand on her stomach. “Breakfast does sound good actually. What time will that be?”</p>
<p>“Very soon, I’m about to start getting it now.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll just attend to the Rites of Cleansing myself, and I’ll join you after. How many of you are there?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, where are my manners today? I’m not with it at all” the lad apologised. “There’s six of us: apart from me, there’s Jessica, Yangus, Angelo, our driver and Princess.”</p>
<p>“Princess?” Fawn had been following the lad’s pointing, and she looked at the lad curiously as he pointed at his darling Medea. “You count the horse?”</p>
<p>“Ah, well... it’d be rude not to, considering all she does for us” the lad said, embarrassed. It was good that he still treated his daughter like a person even under these difficult circumstances, but there were times when it proved very awkward.</p>
<p>Fortunately the girl smiled tolerantly. “I’ll be sure to give her my greetings then, alongside all the others.”</p>
<p>“I believe that is my cue.” Angelo suddenly appeared from the tent he shared with Yangus and the lad, still in the process of getting dressed. His lower half was covered, thankfully, his red breeches tucked into the white knee-length leggings which were in turn tucked into brightly polished black calf-length boots. However his red shirt was undone and his cape slung over his arm, leaving his toned upper-half exposed for all to see. Personally he would never allow himself to appear so dishevelled, even in his much reduced and reviled form, but he suspected that Angelo had emerged like this deliberately, knowing full well what image he struck. The lad was right – Angelo truly was a bounder.</p>
<p>“The name’s Angelo, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance” Angelo went on smoothly, taking her hand and kissing it tenderly in one swift movement. “Am I to understand that you will be joining us for breakfast? I am sure Jay would have offered that much to anyone abroad at this hour.”</p>
<p>“Indeed he did, good sir” Fawn confirmed, eyeing Angelo appreciatively. “And afterwards I’ll be travelling to Gracechurch with you as well.”</p>
<p>“Then until we arrive I am at your service” Angelo bowed elegantly. “Use me as you see fit for the rest of your time with us – I am yours to command.”</p>
<p>Hm? The smile that had spread across the girl’s face had abruptly vanished and her eyes had taken on an inward look, as if she were suddenly somewhere else; something Angelo had said must have triggered an unwelcome memory of some sort. The question was what? Nothing Angelo had been saying had been particularly meaningful, just some of his usual empty flattery. Perhaps-</p>
<p>“So what happy fortune brings you to our camp?” Angelo asked, changing the subject as he gestured to the girl’s bow. “Some night hunting perhaps?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not nearly good enough for that” Fawn replied, her smile returning but not nearly as full as it had been only a few moments ago. “I just left late last night, and when I saw your fire as I was passing by I thought I might join you for a while.”</p>
<p>“Well you are more than welcome” Angelo welcomed warmly, inviting her to sit down on the log next to him as the lad rolled his eyes and started preparing breakfast. “Though I must confess, I am somewhat curious as to what urgent errand would force you to journey alone at night.”</p>
<p>“Not urgent, just unexpected but necessary.”</p>
<p>“And there was no-one else to travel with you?”</p>
<p>“None that I could ask.”</p>
<p>“Well I am surprised – I would have thought many would have leapt to help a young beauty such as yourself.”</p>
<p>“You assume I need help?”</p>
<p>“Even an extra pair of eyes and hands are help enough when travelling on your own, especially at night, and maybe to help carry the load. Usually there’s always someone who’s travelling in the same direction.”</p>
<p>“I could be heading a long way – I wouldn’t want to be a bother” Fawn dismissed. “Besides, like you say, there’s always <strong>someone</strong> travelling in the same direction, so I thought I’d join with them. Only I left late, so it took me longer to find someone than I thought. But I’ve found you now.”</p>
<p>“And we are most grateful. I am just surprised to see someone at this hour.”</p>
<p>“So where are you heading, if not Gracechurch?” Jay asked thoughtfully. “You don’t look like you’re heading to market, unless you intend to hunt something closer to town.”</p>
<p>“No, no, just... employment” Fawn replied.</p>
<p>“Employment?” Angelo echoed. “You mean you intend to leave the forest here?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can’t stay here anymore – time to move on.” Strange, the words were spoken so lightly, so freely, but did she sound somewhat regretful?</p>
<p>“Ah, the infectious touch of the wanderlust strike you?” Angelo asked, ignoring the catch in Fawn’s voice so completely it had to be intentional. “Well do I know the feeling, the drive to see what’s over the next hill and beyond the next horizon, pushing ever onwards into the unknown. Or is it the lure of the towns and the cities, the promise of opportunity that lures you away from the familiar ground of the home of your youth?”</p>
<p>“...a bit of both.”</p>
<p>“Well then, wherever your path leads you, know that as long as we are together you may rely on me to aid you in whatever way possible” Angelo told her, taking her hand and placing it between his own as if swearing an oath. “Whenever you need me, no matter what, I’ll be-”</p>
<p>A fireball struck Angelo and knocked him off his log. Fawn had her bow drawn and an arrow notched before he hit the ground, but the lad was just as fast and waved her down before she loosed her arrow.</p>
<p>“Jess, you need to work on your way of greeting people” the lad said calmly, taking the now full bucket from Jessica and emptying the water into the pot he had ready and putting it onto the fire.</p>
<p>“Sorry. It’s just too early in the morning to deal with Angelo’s nonsense.”</p>
<p>“Don’t scare me like that! I thought we were under attack” Fawn sighed, placing the arrow back in its quiver and slinging the bow back over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t think. Let’s start again. I’m Jessica, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Fawn, likewise. Are you the reason Angelo’s ponytail is so badly burned?”</p>
<p>“Angelo got a little carried away and I had to provide some encouragement” Jessica replied, sitting down on the seat Angelo had so recently vacated. “He needs a gentle reminder every now and then to keep him in line.”</p>
<p>“That was gentle?” Angelo complained. “And is no-one going to check that I’m alright?”</p>
<p>“You haven’t died yet” the lad replied.</p>
<p>“It only takes once!”</p>
<p>“Oh stop complaining – I didn’t even throw it that hard” Jessica groaned, rolling her eyes at him. “Now stop flirting and help Jay with breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Now Jessica, my dear, you know how Jay dislikes people interfering with his cooking.”</p>
<p>“I am <strong>not</strong> your ‘dear’!”</p>
<p>“And it’s less the interfering than the standing around and getting in the way” the lad added. “However if you have time then perhaps you could wake Yangus and get on with the Rites. I should have breakfast ready by the time you’re done. If you could gather some firewood as well that would be nice.”</p>
<p>“Anything else?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“You could take the tents down too...”</p>
<p>“Such a hard taskmaster so early in the morning...”</p>
<p>“You should know by now not to ask – you know he’ll find you something” Jessica scolded.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. Well, might as well get to it.” Angelo picked himself up off the forest floor and made his way to the tents.</p>
<p>“Don’t collapse the tents before waking Yangus this time” the lad called without looking.</p>
<p>“Spoilsport.”</p>
<p>“Angelo, if you and Yangus get started on the Rites I’ll take care of the tents” Jessica offered.</p>
<p>“Done and done.”</p>
<p>“Can I do anything?” Fawn offered.</p>
<p>“Of course not, you’re our guest” the lad answered, almost indignant. “Besides, if you’ve been travelling all night you could probably do with the rest, right?”</p>
<p>“Well...”</p>
<p>“Well then, take it easy for a bit and let us worry about breakfast – we’ll let you know when it’s ready.”</p>
<p>“Yes, leave everything to me” Angelo declared, a sleepy Yangus following him out of the tent. “Your every wish shall be my command, your every whim catered for, your every comfort-”</p>
<p>“Get going already, or your breakfast will be hers as well!”</p>
<p>“Hey, careful with that thing!”</p>
<p>“Jess, give me back my ladle...”</p>
<p>“’ere you are guv.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that...”</p>
<p>“Do not despair my sweet, I shall return to your side as soon as-”</p>
<p>“I said get going!”</p>
<p>“I’m going, I’m going!”</p>
<p>“Is it always like this?”</p>
<p>“Heh, you get used to it, eh guv?”</p>
<p>“I said don’t call me that!”</p>
<p>“Right you are guv.”</p>
<p>“Roads full of travellers, and I pick this group...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There she is!”</p>
<p>No, they’d found her! She’d thought if she’d joined a group, even a small one, then they wouldn’t spot her – they were looking for a lone woman, not someone travelling in a group. She’d even doubled back on herself to throw them off, and travelled all night to put as much distance between them as possible. How could they have found her this quickly? Had Spiro sent his men to search every road from her village until they found her?</p>
<p>Wait, there were only two horsemen... The forest wasn’t far... If she could make it there she could lose them for sure.</p>
<p>As the travellers she’d joined that morning rallied round the wagon, probably thinking the men were bandits or after Jessica, she sprinted for the tree line. Rites or no Rites, they’d only met that morning and there was no way they’d get involved once they found out what was going on. But it didn’t matter, she hadn’t expected them to anyway, whatever that silver-haired and silver-tongued Angelo said. All she had to do was get into the forest and they’d never be able to track her. It was only another few hours to Gracechurch, and once she got to Gracechurch she could join a merchant caravan to Farville, and once she got there they’d never be able to find her amongst the crowds. She just had to get a little further...</p>
<p>She skidded to a stop as one of the horses galloped past her, cutting her off from the forest. She spun round, but the second horseman was right behind her. She went for her bow, but she knew it was useless; if she even injured them the search for her wouldn’t stop until she left the continent.</p>
<p>She’d been so close. If only she’d kept going this morning and hadn’t stopped when she saw that fire. She’d thought maybe the Goddess was guiding her, but the path had ended in a dead-end. It was over.</p>
<p> “You have led us on a merry chase miss, but it ends here” one of the men told her, dismounting and closing in on her; the other remained on his horse ready to ride her down if she tried to escape. “Come with us now, or we will have to use force.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll have to use force” she replied as steadily as she could. “I’m not going willingly.”</p>
<p>“You leave us no choice” the man said gravely, and reached to grab hold of her.</p>
<p>At which point Angelo grabbed hold of the cloaked man’s arm.</p>
<p>“Excuse me sir, but I believe you are upsetting the lady. Would you mind taking your leave?” Angelo’s tone was polite, but his wide smile promised pain if the man did not immediately co-operate.</p>
<p>“W-what? Who are you?”</p>
<p>“Does it matter?”</p>
<p>She stared. Why was he getting involved? Was he just showing off? It didn’t matter... Once he knew who he was facing he would put as much distance between them as he possibly could. Already the second of the two horsemen was advancing towards them.</p>
<p>“This does not concern you traveller!” he declared. “Stand aside or-”</p>
<p>“Or?” Angelo challenged.</p>
<p>“Or...” The man paused a moment, suddenly realising that he and his partner were surrounded, and that the group she’d been travelling with were heavily armed.</p>
<p>“Well met, Fellow Travellers. Do you travel far, or is your destination in sight? You are welcome to travel with us, wherever you may be headed.”</p>
<p>Everyone was thrown by those words, and they all turned to stare at the man who had spoken them – Jay, unmistakably the leader of the group she had joined even though he didn’t call himself that. Even Angelo was staring at him as if he was crazy, but Jay simply bowed to the two horsemen and waited for their response.</p>
<p>The two horsemen shared a glance, but Jay had opened with the Rites and even under these circumstances there was only one way they could respond. The elder of the two turned to Jay and replied “Well met, Fellow Traveller. We are here on a mission for our Lord, but our goal is within sight. Your offer is welcome, but we must decline as our duty compels us.”</p>
<p>“What is your mission? We would like to offer aid, if it is within our ability to do so.”</p>
<p>This was definitely becoming surreal. Didn’t he understand what was going on? She snuck a glance at Angelo – he was smiling and shook his head disbelievingly, but he seemed strangely calm. What was going on?</p>
<p>“...We are here to take this girl back to our Lord.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“That does not concern you, traveller.”</p>
<p>“Of course, my apologies. My deepest regret, but I am afraid that I am unable to assist you in your mission. You see, I have offered this girl Hospitality, and I cannot permit you to take her away while she is under our protection.”</p>
<p>Eh? Was he-</p>
<p>“But the girl was running away – she has forsaken your Hospitality.”</p>
<p>Oh Lady! If only she hadn’t run-</p>
<p>“She wasn’t running away.” Eh? “She was collecting firewood.”</p>
<p>...What!?</p>
<p>“You can’t possibly expect us to believe...” The guard stopped, realising that he had no way of proving otherwise. He looked at Jay, who was still smiling earnestly at them. Behind the smile though there was an edge she hadn’t seen before – it was clear he wasn’t going to give way. “So you are saying that she is under your protection.”</p>
<p>“That is correct.”</p>
<p>“And that there is nothing that can persuade you to hand her over?”</p>
<p>“...That would depend on what you are taking her for.”</p>
<p>Ah! “Lord Spiro wants to take me as his mistress!” she said quickly – now was not the time for secrets.</p>
<p>Jay looked at the two guards and raised an eyebrow, and they reluctantly nodded. Thank the Goddess they were honest men, unwilling to lie for their Lord even though it would have made their job easier if they’d accused her of theft or poaching.</p>
<p>“...Am I to understand that this match is not of your choosing?” Jay asked.</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t.”</p>
<p>“I see. My apologies sirs, I am afraid I cannot hand this woman over to you – it would violate the terms of Hospitality I have offered her.”</p>
<p>“We understand. We will inform our Lord of the situation.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I apologise for the inconvenience.”</p>
<p>“No, the fault is ours. We apologise for the delay to your journey.”</p>
<p>“May the Goddess watch over you, and guide your path.”</p>
<p>“And may the Lady watch over you also, and protect you from harm.”</p>
<p>The two guards mounted their horses and rode off. They watched them go, but they pulled up out of earshot and talked for a while, then one galloped off the way he’d come while the other stayed behind. This wasn’t over.</p>
<p>“Would you mind telling us what this is all about?” Jay asked politely. She’d seen him in action now though, and she knew there was a force behind that polite front that was not going to take no for an answer. And she couldn’t refuse him – not now after he’d risked so much for her.</p>
<p>“It’s as I said – our local Helm saw me while he was on a hunt one day, and he took a liking to me. He arranged for me to join him on his hunts, and as my family’s poor I agreed. I didn’t like him looking at me, but I was willing to put up with it for the coin. Only now that his old wife is dead he’s decided he wants me for his old age, and he won’t stop at looking anymore.”</p>
<p>“Your parents didn’t object?” Jessica asked indignantly.</p>
<p>She smiled sadly. “My parents are dead – I live with my uncle’s family. They’re not bad people, but we’re poor and I’m not their daughter – Lord Spiro made them an offer, and they didn’t refuse.”</p>
<p>“And once again the lonely orphan is left defenceless against the world’s cruelties” Angelo mused. She glared at him, and he chuckled. “Sorry, it just reminds me of so many of those bard’s tales.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t deny that when she’d thought the same thing herself. “Well at least I’m not surrendering myself to my fate – I may be grateful to uncle and his family for looking after me, but I’m not throwing my future away for them.”</p>
<p>“Good for you” Angelo grinned. “While I enjoy the rescue romance stories as much as anyone, I’ve never liked the damsels in distress who never do anything to save themselves.”</p>
<p>“Right, they just bring all their troubles onto themselves and then wait for someone else to fix things – what’s so great about that? Even if they can’t fix their problems by themselves, they should at least try. Speaking of which, I better be going.”</p>
<p>“And let the guard watching us snatch you away? I think not.”</p>
<p>“But if I don’t you’ll-”</p>
<p>“Don’t misunderstand – I may say I don’t like damsels who do nothing to help themselves, but you’ve tried hard enough. Allow us to help.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“It’s like Angelo says – the moment you try and leave that guard will be after you. Even if you lose him in the forest, they’ll be waiting for you further ahead” Jay told her. “Stay with us for now, we’ll figure something out.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t possibly-”</p>
<p>“I insist. We offered you Hospitality after all – the Rites are not to be invoked lightly.”</p>
<p>“Besides, do you really think we could stand aside while some old noble steals away such a beautiful forest flower?” Angelo told her, slinging an arm around her.</p>
<p>“Ignoring Sir Flirtalot here” Jessica cut in, pushing Angelo away. “We would never abandon you to something like that – we will protect you with everything we have! How could we live with ourselves otherwise?”</p>
<p>“Everyone... Thank you so much. I’m really sorry about all this, I never meant to get you involved.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, we’re happy to help. Now, shall we get going? No point just sitting around waiting for this Helm’s response – I’m sure that guard will keep an eye on us until it arrives.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>They headed back to the wagon, the mysterious little driver nudging the horse forward as they set off for it and joining them on the road. She didn’t notice when it happened, but Jay and Angelo walked ahead and started talking quietly, probably trying to work out what they were going to do. She felt bad – she’d planned to take advantage of the group’s Hospitality to hide from Helm Spiro’s men, but she hadn’t intended to shelter behind them as they fought with the Helm for her. Helm Spiro was unlikely to kill them, but he had ways of making his displeasure felt.</p>
<p>“Say, Fawn?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” She suddenly realised Jessica had stayed beside her.</p>
<p>“What about the priest? Surely he would have something to say about this?”</p>
<p>“Ah, well that’s the thing – the priest’s ill at the moment, so the nearest cleric is Helm’s chaplain.”</p>
<p>“And he’s under the Helm’s thumb.”</p>
<p>“As good as – Lord Spiro provides for him, and he’s pretty generous so long as you don’t cross him. Father Harry won’t want to spoil his cosy set-up, and his Lord taking a mistress after his wife is dead is nothing to him and his future.”</p>
<p>“What a disgrace” Jessica growled.</p>
<p>She shrugged. “Everyone has to look out for themselves, rich and poor alike; it’s no more than I expected.”</p>
<p>“But the Church is supposed to be different than that! Out of everyone, they are the ones supposed to uphold the Goddess’ Teachings, and at their heart the Teachings instruct us to look out for one another and put others’ needs before our own.”</p>
<p>“Where do you live, because I want to live there!” she laughed.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s what they’re supposed to do” Jessica said huffily.</p>
<p>“I know, I know, but that’s an ideal – no-one can actually live up to it.”</p>
<p>“They can at the very least try if they profess to be Teachers of the Faith!”</p>
<p>“Heh. Well, some do. Our village priest wouldn’t have stood for it.” She smiled fondly, remembering the old kindly man that had carefully tended to his flock for so many years, looking out for every individual as best he could and helping them when they were in need. “Yes, some people live up to the Teachings.”</p>
<p>“See! That’s what the Church should be like.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe, but it’s hard living up to all the Teachings.”</p>
<p>“No-one ever said it should be easy. Besides, it’s one thing to struggle, it’s another thing not to even try.”</p>
<p>“I suppose. But going against a Helm is hard – you never know what they might do.”</p>
<p>“I suppose...”</p>
<p>Jessica went quiet and they walked along in silence for a while, listening to the sound of the wagon trundling along the road. Come to think of it she couldn’t hear any talk from up ahead either. Had Angelo and Jay finished their talk? What had they decided? She couldn’t help but feel a little nervous; they’d already risked a lot, and they couldn’t do much more than-</p>
<p>“Say, Fawn?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“You said going against a Helm is hard... Is that why...”</p>
<p>“...my family agreed to me becoming his mistress?” Jessica blushed, but she nodded. “Well, no. Lord Spiro isn’t a bad man, he wouldn’t jail them or double their taxes or anything like that if they refused to let him have me. And if they’d refused I don’t know whether he’d taken me by force, but that wasn’t it either. He just asked, and they accepted. Heh, they were delighted. Even though I wouldn’t be a Helm myself, just knowing that my family had his favour, the connections that’d bring would change their lives. We’re poor and we don’t make much, just enough to survive; with Lord Spiro’s favour, we could rise to Lower Hand status in a single day, have a house with more than two rooms, pay for a Healer when we fall sick, maybe even employ servants – it’d be like living in a different world.”</p>
<p>“So they just...”</p>
<p>“Well yeah. I mean, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Huh. Wish I could say the same. As it is... I can’t blame them for agreeing to it. They’ll never get another chance like this, but... I can’t do it, I just can’t.”</p>
<p>Some monsters burst out of the bushes and she reached for her bow, but without even looking Jessica hit them with a few fireballs and drove them off – the group didn’t even break stride, not even the horse. Now she thought about it, they were a pretty fearsome bunch.</p>
<p>“...Why not?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“You said he’s not a bad man or a bad Helm, and that he could improve your family’s lives even without marrying you. You would be wealthy and powerful, with several servants to tend to your needs so you never need to do household chores again, and potentially not even have to work again. As you said, it would be like living in a different world, and you do not have to do a thing achieve it – only accept his proposal. So, why don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Well... he’s old.” Jessica shot her look, and she found herself looking away. As they walked on in silence a little bit longer, she found her resistance crumbling. Jessica deserved the truth. “He doesn’t care for me, the real me. He saw me on a hunt, convinced me to join them for my ‘hunters’ instinct’ and then suddenly went to my parents and asked for me. He doesn’t know the real me, he just wants me for my body. How could I agree to something like that? For all the wealth and power, I’d never feel clean again. I feel dirty just considering it.”</p>
<p>“...Did you tell your family that?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but... You know... the money, the prestige, a better life... They said it was price worth paying.”</p>
<p>“<strong>They what!?</strong> Your morals were a price worth paying!? How could they-”</p>
<p>“They didn’t mean it like that!”</p>
<p>Jessica took a few deep breaths, bringing her temper back under control. “...Sorry, I’m being unfair. This must still be very raw for you. When did this all happen?”</p>
<p>“Yesterday.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Yesterday!?</strong>” Jessica looked horrified. “Dear Goddess, I’m so sorry! I had no idea-”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, it’s fine. I had the night to think and calm down.”</p>
<p>“Just one night!? One night after your Helm attempted to buy you from your family, and you had to flee your home and everything you knew, trying to avoid his efforts to apprehend you, and you think that’s enough!?”</p>
<p>“...It’s enough.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re a better person than I am. When I... I was never very good at controlling my emotions.”</p>
<p>“I can see that.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I can’t deny it though... I never used to be this bad, I promise.”</p>
<p>She thought about that. It was true, ignoring her interactions with Angelo Jessica had seemed far less... volatile and much more easy-going. Right now her emotions were jumping all over the place, one moment sympathetic and comforting, the next all fury and spitting sparks, then apologetic for losing her temper and bringing it back under control. The reactions did seem a little... extreme. Unless...</p>
<p>“Did you go through something similar?”</p>
<p>“Well... Not the mistress part” Jessica said quietly. “But... I left home under a bit of a cloud. Mother didn’t understand. She never understood.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that. What-”</p>
<p>“Well, enough about me! You probably don’t want to hear about that when you’ve got problems of your own, correct? Don’t worry – they may not look it, but Jay and Angelo are pretty reliable in situations like these, and Yangus and I won’t let you down either. You’ll be safe with us.”</p>
<p>She nodded her thanks, and the two of them walked in silence, Jessica apparently deciding she needed time to herself. However it was at times like these that she <strong>didn’t</strong> want time to herself. When dark moods had fallen on her before she’d always left home and gone hunting – the absolute focus needed for the hunt had blocked out all else, and by the time she got back she was almost too tired to think. Thanks to that she’d become a good hunter, the best in the village, but when she came back from the hunt so did the bleakness.</p>
<p>So she didn’t like this time to think. It made her think about things she’d rather not, remember things she’d sooner forget, and realise things she’d prefer to be unaware of. But Jessica was lost in her own thoughts, Jay and Angelo were still talking at the front of the wagon and Yangus was keeping an eye on the road behind them, watching for monsters or Lord Spiro.</p>
<p>Not even the monsters were a good distraction – no sooner did they appear than the others had driven them off again. Jessica’s fireballs were powerful, the ones she used on Angelo only light taps by comparison, and she seemed to have limitless reserves of them, once destroying five Treefaces by herself. Sometimes Jay would tell her to hold off though, and they would fight them hand-to-hand. In those cases Jay and Angelo would rush to meet the monsters, cutting through the first ranks before she had even fired a single arrow. And Yangus, sure he wasn’t as fast as the others, but when he struck the power was incredible – at one point he even flattened a Diemon with his club in a single blow. Even one of them would be a match for her village Champion, but together they could probably match-</p>
<p>No, there was no point thinking about it. They may be good, but even they would think twice before confronting professional soldiers or bodyguards, and the nobility took threats seriously – if they attacked a Helm then they would be hunted down without mercy. No-one would go so far for a stranger, no matter what the Rites said.</p>
<p>And there they were, the sound of hooves pounding against the ground enough to tell them they were coming even before Yangus whistled to the others. She turned and looked at the horsemen galloping towards them as the others hurried about. There were more of them than she’d expected, over a dozen soldiers on horseback and... Lord Spiro himself!? He was that determined to have her? Lady have mercy.</p>
<p>The horses slowed and gradually came to a stop in front of her, the riders in front pulling to one side to reveal Lord Spiro in the centre. He looked the same as ever, tall and imposing on top of his horse, dressed in fine velvet clothes that matched the livery of the men around him, only richer in quality and colour. A pale green shirt peeped out from underneath the pale orange cloak tightly wrapped around him to keep out the cold wind blowing through the valley, the cloak fastened with a dark green emerald broach almost hidden under the ruff he wore round his neck. His dark orange trousers were creased from the journey but so far remained clean, only his brightly polished black riding boots showing a bit of mud. It looked like he’d ridden out as soon as he’d heard she’d been found, only stopping to change his boots.</p>
<p>The men were all dressed similarly in his livery, pale orange overcoats over pale green tunics and dark brown trousers, thick brown cloaks sheltering them from the weather thrown open to reveal their polished bronze armour that sparkled despite the cloudy sky. Most were guards in Helm Spiro’s service, but there was one puffy-faced man without any armour who wore a pale green shirt and trousers with a pale orange waistcoat – his manservant. There was one man with a bronze helmet with a feather as well – Lord Spiro’s captain. The captain and the manservant flanked their Helm while the others formed up alongside them ...and circled round her.</p>
<p>She suddenly came aware that the travellers she’d joined were next to her, and Jay was walking ahead of them. For all their relaxed casual attitude earlier they were suddenly all very serious.</p>
<p>“Well met, Fellow Traveller” Jay welcomed formally. “Do you travel far, or is your destination in sight? You are welcome to travel with us, wherever you may be headed.”</p>
<p>“Well met, Fellow Traveller. We do not travel far and our destination is in sight. Your offer is most welcome, but I am on an urgent task and must decline.”</p>
<p>“What is your task? We would like to offer aid, if it is within our ability to do so.”</p>
<p>“My task is with that good woman there. I have come to bring her home, as requested by her family.” Her family... Was it true, or was he simply using that as-</p>
<p>“Forgive me for being so bold Lord, but do you have a token from her family?” Jay asked, adopting High Empyrean as the stakes rose. “It would put our minds at ease, knowing without doubt that we were speaking with those who represent the good woman’s family.”</p>
<p>“Indeed I do.” Her heart sank as Lord Spiro gestured to his manservant, and the man dismounted from his horse and pulled out an unsealed scroll from his waistcoat. He handed it to her, and she unrolled it and starting reading.</p>
<p>‘Fawn, return home at once and stop being so naive. In time you may come to love him, but if not Helm Spiro will give you a life that we can only dream of. Now stop being so stubborn and marry Helm Spiro – if not for your sake, then do it for us. You will never get another opportunity like-’</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>“I trust that is sufficient to prove I represent the good woman’s family.”</p>
<p>That was it.</p>
<p>“Indeed it is.”</p>
<p>There was no defence from this.</p>
<p>“Jay, you can’t-”</p>
<p>There was no recovery.</p>
<p>“Quiet Jess.”</p>
<p>There was no hope.</p>
<p>“Well then, if that is all would you pass the good woman into my care?”</p>
<p>It was over.</p>
<p>“...One moment.”</p>
<p>Eh?</p>
<p>“Is there a problem?” Lord Spiro asked, unconcerned.</p>
<p>“Forgive me Sir Helm for taking so much of your time, but I am afraid there is.”</p>
<p>What? What? Hadn’t Jay just glared at Jessica to be quiet? What was-</p>
<p>Lord Spiro raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? What is this problem that you feel is so important that it impedes reuniting a good woman with her family?”</p>
<p>“Well Sir Helm, it appears the good woman does not want to return to her family at present.”</p>
<p>Huh? As everyone looked at her, she glanced down at the letter crumpled in her fist, ink smudged by tearstains. She hadn’t even realised she was crying.</p>
<p>“...While she may not want to return, it is the duty of the child to obey their parents even if it is against their own wants.”</p>
<p>That’s right. Even if she didn’t want to, now she had no-</p>
<p>“But there is a difference between a child and a woman” Jay replied. “A child is expected to obey because they do not know what is good for them. An adult woman however has learned, and is able to make informed decisions as to her own welfare. So while a parent might make a decision for a child, they cannot for an adult woman – it can only be made with the woman’s consent.”</p>
<p>Wait, was he really...? Was he really...?</p>
<p>Helm Spiro frowned. “That might indeed be the case, but the line between child and adult is blurred. If one is still dependent on their parents, then they cannot yet be called an adult and must abide by their parents’ decisions.”</p>
<p>“But can one who is a successful hunter and contributes to her family’s income be called a child?” Jay countered softly, still polite and composed, but a hint of steel creeping into his voice.</p>
<p>“Contributions do not equal independence.”</p>
<p>“No, but marriage does.”</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>“Forgive me for the impudence Lord, as I am sure you are well aware of this, but the Goddess’ Teachings state that the decision to marry can only be made by one who is an adult – no-one can make the decision for her, and she can only make that decision when she is of age. So you see, by saying she is of an age to marry, so they recognise her as an adult, and as an adult she is not obliged to abide by their decisions.”</p>
<p>Helm Spiro glanced at the letter in her hands. He definitely knew what it said, and knew that trying to deny his intention to make her his mistress was pointless. Jay was calling it marriage to avoid provoking the Helm more than necessary, as while the Goddess hadn’t said marriage was necessary the Teachings made it clear it was expected if they went so far as to have sex, and so people who took mistresses or went to prostitutes were looked down on. But at the same time the Goddess had made clear that whether they were married or not, partners in a relationship in any sense were to be treated the same. The very proof he had so carefully prepared had become a trap to thwart him. Had Jay planned for this when he asked for proof?</p>
<p>“Surely you do not deny that parents, thinking only of the best for their children, should be able to negotiate marriage arrangements on their behalf?” Lord Spiro asked, but his hands were tightening on his reigns – he knew he was caught.</p>
<p>“Of course not” Jay agreed, still perfectly respectful. “But those getting married must agree with the preparations made on their behalf – to do otherwise would be against the Teachings and to disobey the Will of the Goddess.”</p>
<p>Helm Spiro was silent a long time. Although she didn’t dare, hope started to build within her. Maybe-</p>
<p>“You have spoken well. Undoubtedly it is good that the Goddess spoke against people being forced to marry against their will. But truly, do you think that what I have to offer her is so little? I would give her money and power that she could not otherwise dream of. Dozens of servants would indulge all her desires, luxuries unobtainable for the common people would be hers for the taking, be able to move in circles she would never have access to. What more could she ask for?”</p>
<p>“I would recommend you ask the good woman that – I am simply respecting her wishes.”</p>
<p>All eyes turned on her again. This was her chance. “I-” She swallowed. “Everyone keeps talking about how much money and power I can get, and all these things that I’ll never get otherwise. But I never wanted any of that stuff. I don’t need power, I don’t need wealth, I don’t need precious things. None of that matters to me. And as for not having to work – I <em>like </em>hunting. Saying I don’t need to hunt is more like a curse than a blessing.</p>
<p>“Everyone seems to think that I should be overwhelmed by everything the life of a Helm can offer me and just do whatever you want, like taking a bribe. But that’s not what I want. If I became your mistress, everything I have I would owe to you – none of it would be mine, and everyone’d know. Even your servants would look down on me. And the moment you get tired of me, I’ll be back to nothing again, only I’ll have nowhere to go and no-one to turn to. That’s not the life I want.”</p>
<p>“I see. Thank you for being so frank with your opinions.” Ah! She’d said too much!</p>
<p>“I hope that settles the matter satisfactorily?” Jay asked, a note of nervousness creeping into his voice.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I believe that the good woman has made her opinion perfectly clear.”</p>
<p>“Then we-”</p>
<p>“However such decisions should not be made in haste.” What? “Clearly the good woman is under great stress, having to make such an important decision so quickly. I regret that I have handled the matter poorly, but such matters should be thought over carefully. Come, return to your family for the rest of the week, think things over again. You may find that life with me is not as bad as you think.”</p>
<p>“I’ve made up my mind. I decided before I left home.”</p>
<p>“And I am saying that you have not had time to properly consider my proposal. Return with me, and I will explain in more detail exactly what I can offer.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to hear more details – I’ve heard enough.”</p>
<p>“I think you are being overly hasty. This is something you will not want to pass up” Lord Spiro stressed, beginning to sound annoyed. His men started to shift in their saddles, their horses creeping closer towards them.</p>
<p>“If it’s more about what life as a Helm can offer, I’ll pass. This isn’t something I can be bribed about.”</p>
<p>“I believe the good woman has made herself clear” Jay cut in. He swallowed. “Although I recognise that you represent the wishes of the good woman’s family, I regret that so long as she does not wish to return to her family I cannot hand her into your care. To do so would be in breach of the Hospitality I have offered her. If there is nothing further to discuss, then I am afraid we must be on our way. May the Goddess-”</p>
<p>“You overstep yourself good sir” Lord Spiro said coldly, whirling round on Jay. His men obediently moved to encircle them, further emphasising the power he had over them. “This is a matter between the good woman and myself – you would do well not to interfere.”</p>
<p>“My apologies noble Helm, but while she is under my protection it is my duty to interfere – neither the Goddess nor my master would look kindly on me were I to neglect my duties. I ask for your lenience in this matter.”</p>
<p>Jay was getting even more formal and wordy as the stakes rose, probably- Wait, did he say-</p>
<p>“Your master?” Lord Spiro echoed, suddenly wary.</p>
<p>“Ah, forgive me for not properly introducing myself earlier” Jay apologised, bowing low. “I am Jay, a humble servant on an errand for my Lord. I am merely passing through your lands and had not intended to interfere in another Helm’s domain, but I know that my Lord would not want me to pass by while a good woman was in distress, or allow you to commit an error in your desire to reunite this good woman with her family.”</p>
<p>Everyone paused. This changed everything. If Jay was in service to another lord, then this wasn’t just a local matter anymore – any action Lord Spiro took would be questioned by-</p>
<p>“Forgive me, I do not think I caught the name of your Lord” Lord Spiro asked, though it was more a demand than a question.</p>
<p>“I am here on a private matter, and I would not rather involve my Lord unnecessarily. I beg your understanding Lord.”</p>
<p>What? Why didn’t he simply say his Lord’s name!? Had he been bluffing!?</p>
<p>“You have already involved him by invoking him. What reason would you have to conceal his identity now?”</p>
<p>“Forgive me Lord, he is only acting as I would wish” Jessica said, suddenly speaking up and adopting formal Empyrean herself.</p>
<p>“You? You are his master?” Lord Spiro said in surprise. She had known that there was something different about Jessica and her way of speaking, but to think she was a Helm! She didn’t act like- Well, the only Helm she actually know was Lord Spiro, and Jessica was nothing like him.</p>
<p>“No Lord, my master’s home is in North-western Trodain and she is from the southeast. However we encountered her on the road and my Lord asked me to accompany and protect her during her journey, as she wished to travel independently from her own household” Jay explained.</p>
<p>“You are on Tour?” Lord Spiro said, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“In a manner of speaking” Jessica replied. “Before you ask however, I am afraid I have no proof of my status or family – indeed I deliberately left home without it – and I have now travelled far enough to have no connections in the area that I could call upon to vouch for me, other than my current companions of course.”</p>
<p>“And I also have no proof, as per my Lord’s instruction” Jay added. “My apologies for the inconvenience.”</p>
<p>“I see... That does leave me in somewhat of a quandary” Lord Spiro said slowly. She couldn’t tell whether he believed them or not. “Ordinarily in circumstances such as these we could appeal to my Overlord, but King Pavan is currently not seeing anyone and there are no indications that this is going to change.”</p>
<p>“That is a problem” Jessica agreed, looking thoughtful. “I am hardly in a position to appeal to my overlord either, and it would take far too long.”</p>
<p>“We have no choice then” Lord Spiro nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, we will have to appeal to the Church” Jessica nodded.</p>
<p>“The Church!? The Church will not want to interfere in a matter like these” Lord Spiro scoffed.</p>
<p>“But the Church is already involved ...right, Templar Angelo?”</p>
<p> “Indeed.” Everyone stared. “I was keeping silent in the hopes that we could settle this ourselves, but if we have to take it to the courts, with Jay and Jessica unwilling to involve their lords and King Pavan unable or unwilling to judge on this, then I can insist we bring it before my Lord.”</p>
<p>“A Templar!?” Lord Spiro shifted in his saddle and some of his men looked uneasy, and with good reason – interfering in Templar business was always a bad idea; you either ended up in the courts or in a Hospice. Or both.</p>
<p>“If you have doubts as to my claim, I have a writ here which should clear up all doubts” Angelo offered, pulling a scroll from his jacket and unfurling it, revealing the seal of-</p>
<p>“Maella Abbey!?” the manservant exclaimed, taking a step back. Everyone stared, except her new travelling companions of course.</p>
<p>“What is a Templar from Maella Abbey doing alone in these parts?” Helm Spiro asked, all polite again now.</p>
<p>“Travelling” Angelo replied.</p>
<p>“He is here on an errand from his Abbot, and we have agreed to travel with each other so long as we follow the same path” Jay answered quickly before the Helm took offence. “As you can see from the writ, our mission is of great import and we wish to avoid any unnecessary delay.” There was a small snort at that, but Jay glanced at Yangus and he fell silent. Angelo and Jessica’s smirks disappeared just as quickly.</p>
<p>“Wait, it says here that this writ was authorised by Abbot Marcello” the manservant spoke up. “I was unaware Abbot Francisco had been replaced.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I suppose the news has not reached these parts yet” Angelo acknowledged. “I am afraid I have grim news for you. As you can see from the writ, Abbot Francisco and several of his Templars were recently murdered by a travelling sorcerer disguised as a jester.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>WHAT!? What did he say!?</strong>
</p>
<p>“Did you say someone <strong>murdered</strong> Abbot <strong>Francisco!?</strong>” Helm Spiro exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock as he and many of his men crossed themselves with the holy symbol. She crossed herself too.</p>
<p>“I regret that it is true, yes” Angelo confirmed, looking grim. “My mission is to locate this murderer and bring him divine justice.”</p>
<p>“But why Abbot Francisco, of all people? A kinder and gentler man never lived! I cannot imagine a man more beloved by the people or more faithful to the Teachings!”</p>
<p>“We do not know, but we intend to find out” Angelo said darkly.</p>
<p>“Due to the death and injury of many of the Templars at the Abbey, my Lord wanted me to assist Templar Angelo in locating the murderer, hence the reason for our haste” Jay added.</p>
<p>“Others are searching also, but we have no leads so we’re trying to cover as much ground as possible” Angelo continued.</p>
<p>“This is a grave matter that affects all those who consider themselves part of the Faithful” Lord Spiro said seriously. “If you need any assistance feel free to call on my name.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Lord, we may well take you up on that offer” Angelo replied. “However at the moment we are uncertain where Dhoulmagus is, and have no leads as to where he may have travelled. Given that we do not know when our journey will end we will refrain from borrowing your men until we have more information. However if you can spread the word to be on the lookout for a tall thin man disguised as a jester we would be very grateful. He was last seen dressed in purple and red and carrying a long staff taller than he is, and wears the traditional make-up of a jester as well. From all accounts he takes little pain to conceal himself asides from his guise as a jester, and enjoys inflicting chaos and destruction as he goes. You would think that would make him easy to find, but he has somehow managed to elude us.”</p>
<p>“My household and I will do everything in our power to assist in your search – such evil should not be allowed to go unpunished” Lord Spiro promised. “I will send messages out to all the lands under my command, and to my neighbours also. If he is in these lands, we will find him.”</p>
<p>“Thank you very kindly Lord” Angelo said gratefully, bowing. “Now, in regards to this other matter... We do not have time to see to it properly, but we also cannot in good conscience abandon the good woman whilst she asks for our Hospitality...”</p>
<p>“I understand” Lord Spiro sighed. “I do not like it, but under the circumstances I will let this pass. Go, with my blessing, and I will start the search for this Dhoulmagus.”</p>
<p>“Thank you most kindly, Lord. You are truly generous.”</p>
<p>“Good travellers, now that our paths divide we must part ways. May the Goddess guide your path and bring your mission to a successful conclusion.”</p>
<p>“And may the Lady watch over your household as your story unfolds, and repay you for all your kindness” Jay returned. “May the Goddess bring our paths together again under better circumstances. Solib.”</p>
<p>“Solib” Helm Spiro nodded solemnly, and they all placed an arm across their chest and bowed to one another, bringing the Rites to an end. The Helm and his men turned to go, but before he left Helm Spiro reigned in his horse. “Fawn.”</p>
<p>“Yes Lord?”</p>
<p>“...May the Goddess watch over you on your journey, and keep you safe from all harm” the Helm said at last.</p>
<p>“And may the Lady watch over your household as your story unfolds, and keep your path smooth and easy” she replied.</p>
<p>And then he rode off, and he and his men were gone.</p>
<p>As they disappeared from view it finally hit her that it was all over. She couldn’t go home anymore, but she didn’t have to worry about getting snatched off the road. It was over.</p>
<p>Before she even realised what she was doing she tackled Jay with a big hug, knocking him onto the floor. “Thank you so much!” she cried, tears streaming down her face as everything hit her.</p>
<p>“Ah, um, don’t worry about it” Jay stammered. “I just can’t believe it worked!”</p>
<p>...What!?</p>
<p>“Yeah, nicely done guv” Yangus said approvingly, clapping him on the back and nearly shoving him back into the dirt by accident.</p>
<p>“Though really, you could’ve left it to us” Jessica reminded him. “We’ve more experience dealing with people of high rank.”</p>
<p>“No, it was my decision, so my responsibility; I had to do it” Jay replied.</p>
<p>“As if we would have let you abandon poor Fawn. It was a group decision – you didn’t have to take the lead like that” Angelo scoffed. “Good job though, he certainly fell for it.”</p>
<p>“<strong>WHAT!?</strong>” Dear Goddess, say it wasn’t so. “You mean that was all a lie!?”</p>
<p>“No, not a lie. Just an exaggeration” Angelo said easily.</p>
<p>“Can you imagine the trouble we’d be in if we were caught in a lie?” Jay added, a hand rising to his throat.</p>
<p>“But... you just said...”</p>
<p>“Ah, we have some peculiar circumstances right now, so if Helm Spiro hadn’t decided to let us go, we’d have been stuck” Jay said, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“My master is... absent at the moment, and none of the rest of his household know about what he’s asked me to do. If I asked for help, I’d never get a reply.”</p>
<p>“You mean, it’s a secret mission?”</p>
<p>“Well, something like that.”</p>
<p>She turned to Jessica. “And you... I knew there was something strange about you, but you’re a Helm?”</p>
<p>Jessica frowned at her, putting her hands on her hips. “Strange?”</p>
<p>“Ah! That’s not what I meant!”</p>
<p>Jessica burst out laughing. “I know, I know, I’m just teasing you. But don’t worry, I’m not a Helm.”</p>
<p>“...You’re not?”</p>
<p>“...Not anymore. I told you, right? I left home under a cloud. Well, Mother didn’t approve of me leaving, so she disinherited me. I’ve no right to the title.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Jessica was still smiling, but her smile suddenly seemed a lot more strained and fragile, as if it could break any moment. At least she knew why she’d been so sympathetic – she wondered if Jessica had been forced to run from a marriage or something similar. But as much as she wanted to help like Jessica had wanted to help her, she couldn’t think of anything to say. Jay caught her eye and shook his head – it seemed like it was still too raw for Jessica to talk about it. “Um, does that mean, are you really a Templar?”</p>
<p>“I most certainly am” Angelo said smoothly, wiping away her tears with his hankie. Jay stopped Jessica before she said anything. “However to imply that I have been given this mission because I am on good terms with the new Abbot would be a lie – truth be told he gave me the job simply because he wanted to get rid of me, not that I didn’t want to find Dhoulmagus myself.”</p>
<p>“So the bit about Dhoulmagus was true – he really did murder Abbot Francisco.”</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t lie about that” Angelo said seriously. “That would be in poor taste.”</p>
<p>“An’ we’d prolly get arrested for it” Yangus added. “Things like that just ain’t funny.”</p>
<p>Thank the Goddess – she had mixed feelings about it, but she was glad that they hadn’t lied about that for her; she liked them too much to believe that about them. “But you really are a Templar, so you genuinely could call on the Abbot to judge the case” she sighed with relief.</p>
<p>“Well, yes, I could” Angelo agreed reluctantly. “But it wouldn’t do much good. Marcello would be only too happy to secure the future favour and patronage of a local Helm, especially at such a cheap price – he’s the <strong>last</strong> person I’d want to turn to.”</p>
<p>“What... So, you mean...”</p>
<p>“Like I say, with Jess unable to use her title, me unable to call on my Lord and Angelo unwilling to bring his abbot into it, if Lord Spiro hadn’t decided to back down we’d have been in trouble!” Jay laughed nervously, slowly getting back to his feet. “I was really worried!”</p>
<p>...She couldn’t believe it. These people had risked so much, the aura of protection they’d projected to Lord Spiro a smokescreen. If the Helm had simply pushed a little harder, she might be going back with him right now. ...No, they wouldn’t have let that happen. They’d have fought to protect her... and they would have died for it. Thank the Goddess that hadn’t happened.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you guys... You risked so much for someone you just met. Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>“We’re just upholding the Teachings, nothing more” Jay told her.</p>
<p>“That’s pretty incredible by itself. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>“Uh, well...”</p>
<p>“Just accept the praise Jay, no need to be so modest all the time” Angelo laughed as Jay went redder and redder.</p>
<p>“Seriously, thank you. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you. I know, I’ll travel with you and help you find this Dhoulmagus! I’m a pretty good tracker, you know?”</p>
<p>“What? Wait, there’s no need-”</p>
<p>“I insist.”</p>
<p>“But really-”</p>
<p>“Please.” She flashed him a crooked smile. “It’s not like I have anywhere to go.”</p>
<p>“...There is that” Jay sighed. “Well, there is one thing...”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You said you knew how to cook?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I had this all ready to post last week, and then it vanished somehow. Somewhat upsetting, but that's what backups are for. </p>
<p>So, this is another one of my original chapters, since I felt travelling all the way to Ascantha on the other side of the continent should take time, and I wanted to take the opportunity to explore the characters and the world some more. I particularly wanted to show the group getting used to Angelo, and that was how the scene with Jay and Trode came about. It gave me the opportunity to tease a few more details out of Jay's background and break out of his designated hero status a bit, and give Trode a chance to escape from his comic relief status and show his caring side. Trode may not have any idea what he's doing, but he's trying.</p>
<p>A fireside chat wasn't enough for a stand-alone chapter however, which is where Fawn came in. Funnily enough, she wasn't supposed to stay after this - she was meant to bounce off the main characters, show them as they went about their daily lives and give a glimpse into how outsiders saw them. Only, once the dust was settled, she decided she had no reason to leave and every reason to stay, and so she did. Actually, I had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter, and several false starts. Spiro in particularly objected to being the designated villain - he may be an arrogant entitled letch, but he's neither cruel nor stupid enough to pick fights with random travellers just to provide some excitement. In his mind, he's offering Fawn a great opportunity and if she just took time to think about it she would see how much he can offer, and she's just being unreasonable about the whole thing - it's not like he's asking for much!</p>
<p>So in the end the whole chapter got away from me, but I can't say I regret the result. I guess I'll just have to accept the characters know better than me. Don't worry though, Fawn may stick around for the next few chapters, but she won't take away anything from the others. I hope that she's sufficiently distinctive that she stands out from the others, and that her addition feels natural.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mistaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, that could have been embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it. We spent days chasing down rumours of a jester down, and when we get here we find it’s the wrong one!” Jessica exclaimed.</p>
<p>“We should’ve known it wasn’t him from the lack of screaming” Angelo sighed.</p>
<p>“The laughter were a real giveaway though, eh?” Yangus agreed.</p>
<p>“Well, back to square one” Jay sighed. “We still have no leads on Dhoulmagus, and we haven’t the faintest idea where to start our search.”</p>
<p>“We could check the local church and see if Marcello has left a message” Angelo suggested. “You never know, they may have heard word back at Maella Abbey.”</p>
<p>“I would’ve thought we’d have heard by now if he was over on that side of the country, but it can’t hurt” Jay agreed. “Meet us back here in a few minutes?”</p>
<p>“What? Aren’t you coming?”</p>
<p>“It’s not like you need any of us there, right? And besides, I hate being the bearer of bad news all the time.”</p>
<p>“If you insist. Where shall I meet you?”</p>
<p>“The pub!” Yangus cried.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, it’s been long enough I suppose” Jay sighed. “Just stay out of trouble – I don’t want to have to run from an angry mob again.”</p>
<p>“That was one time!” Angelo protested. “How was I to know her father would overreact like that?”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should have just, I don’t know, stop flirting for five minutes!” Jessica hissed.</p>
<p>“Five whole minutes! How would I survive!?”</p>
<p>“Stare into a mirror?” she offered, and everyone laughed.</p>
<p>“Nicely done Fawn” Angelo said approvingly. “You’ll be a regular member of the Misfit Club yet.”</p>
<p>“It’s what I aspire to” she deadpanned.</p>
<p>But, truth be told, there were worse fates. And right now she didn’t have any better options. She couldn’t even imagine any better options. And for all their constant arguments – Angelo and Jessica, Yangus and Trode, Yangus and Angelo, Jessica and Trode, Angelo and Trode, and very occasionally Jay and Angelo – they were all kind and decent people easy to get on with. How many places would she be able to say that? For the first time in a long time she truly felt at home somewhere, able to relax and let her guard down. It felt... right.</p>
<p>“Oi, Fawn, you comin’?” Yangus called.</p>
<p>“Hm? Ah!” She ran to catch up with the others. “Sorry, I was... miles away.”</p>
<p>“Well, you know where the wagon is if we get separated, right?” Jay checked.</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Good, we’ll see you there if nothing else.”</p>
<p>“So guv, wot we lookin’ for? Other than the usual I mean.” Yangus asked.</p>
<p>“Well, we need to sell some of the herbs we have, so look out for an apothecary. An armoury would be good too – the monsters are getting tougher and it’d be good to have something to even the odds a bit. A clothes store too, I can only patch so much. Other than that just call out if you see something that might be useful. Oh, and don’t call me guv.”</p>
<p>“You might want a few more pots to cook with” she suggested tentatively.</p>
<p>“Okay” Jay agreed, just like that. None of the others questioned it either. She’d never get used to the way they valued her opinion and accepted her so easily. They really were an incredible bunch.</p>
<p>“Well, ‘ere’s the blacksmith” Yangus said, gesturing to a large squat stone building with a chimney billowing lots of smoke. The clash of metal could be heard from inside, and a wooden sign with sword on it hung over the door.</p>
<p>“Well spotted” Jay replied, though really it was hard to miss. “Let’s start there then. Ladies first.”</p>
<p>“Don’t. I get enough of that from Angelo” Jessica threatened as Jay started to bow to them, and he spread out his hands and backed away placatingly.</p>
<p>She followed Jessica into the blacksmith’s and looked at the myriad weapons hung on the walls and laid out on the table while they went through the Rites. Jay ignored all of them however and as soon as the Rites were over he went to the ones arranged in the crates and barrels – the ones on display would be the flashier more expensive ones, and if they wanted that they could’ve gone to the shops closer to the town centre. If they were going to find a bargain, it would be in a smaller shops closer to the outskirts like this one, and not on display.</p>
<p>“Ah, here we go.”</p>
<p>She glanced over at Jay. To her surprise, he wasn’t looking at swords like she’d expected, but at a selection of knives, and right now he was holding up a simple dagger. But Jay didn’t use daggers, not for combat anyway. Which meant...</p>
<p>“Jess, what do you think?”</p>
<p>She knew it.</p>
<p>“Me? But you bought that thorn whip for me back at the last town” Jessica reminded him.</p>
<p>“Which is an improvement, don’t get me wrong, but it’s not exactly strong and whips aren’t so good for close combat anyway. This should be a little more effective if a monster gets up close and personal.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather just blast it with my magic” Jessica said doubtfully.</p>
<p>“I’d rather you have something just in case you aren’t able to use your magic” Jay sighed. “And before you say anything, I’d rather it was more substantial than your bronze knife – it barely does any harm as it is, and the monsters are only going to get tougher.”</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose...”</p>
<p>And once again, Jay bought Jessica yet another weapon or piece of armour to protect her in battle. She knew it was because Jessica was a Helm, regardless as to her current status, and that she needed protecting, but he did favour her a lot when it came to-</p>
<p>“Alright then. I’ll buy a couple of these.”</p>
<p>“A couple? I only need one!” Jessica exclaimed.</p>
<p>“And I’m only getting you one – the other’s for Fawn.”</p>
<p>“F-for me!?” She blinked in surprise.</p>
<p>“Yes, and for the same reason” Jay nodded. “You’re good with your bow and that’s fine, but if a monster ever gets a jump on you you’ll want something a little more direct to defend yourself with.”</p>
<p>“But... I couldn’t possibly... You’ve done so much for me already!” she protested.</p>
<p>“I insist.”</p>
<p>“What, I don’t get a choice?”</p>
<p>“Nope” Jay grinned, heading off to talk prices with the shop assistant.</p>
<p>“...You know, other guys buy flowers.” It took Jessica a few moments to work out what she meant, but when she did the expression on her face was priceless.</p>
<p>“I guess I never saw it that way, but when it comes to safety he won’t compromise” Jessica told her, half-laughing and half-sighing. “Not when it comes to equipment, not when it comes to the watches, and not when it comes to training.”</p>
<p> “So I’ve seen” she grinned.</p>
<p>“Hey, you realise he’s going to get you doing training routines with the rest of us now. You’ve got away with it until now because you use a bow and Jay doesn’t, but now he’s got a dagger for you he’ll be giving lessons to you too.”</p>
<p>“I’ll look forward to it.” She paused. “Say, when was the last time Jay got anything for himself. I mean, he bought you a thorn whip and a wizard staff, he made a feather hat for Angelo and he made Yangus that stone hat, but when did he last get something for himself?”</p>
<p>Jessica thought about that for a moment. “You know, I don’t remember. The last time he got something was at Port Prospect, but that was given rather than bought. Yangus, do you know?”</p>
<p>“Yep, it was when ‘e bought that boomerang of ‘is at Alexandria” Yangus replied promptly.</p>
<p>“<strong>Alexandria</strong>!? That was ages ago!”</p>
<p>Yangus shrugged. “The guv’s in charge of buyin’ things, so obviously ‘e puts everyone else first. First ‘e wants you two tougher, ‘cos yer weaker than the rest o’ us, an-”</p>
<p>“I’m not weak!”</p>
<p>“Easy Jess, I ain’t saying that – just weaker. An’ we ain’t talkin’ ‘bout yer magic, y’know.”</p>
<p>“...I know, but I still don’t like hearing it all the time.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, but that’s the way it is – you ain’t bin fightin’ an’ trainin’ like the rest o’ us ‘til now – you ain’t gonna get better overnight.”</p>
<p>She personally thought Jessica was strong enough as it was, but then she knew Jay had high standards. Which meant-</p>
<p>“An’ ‘e wants to get Fawn ‘ere set up proper for adventurin’.” She knew it. “Angelo brought ‘is own kit, so ‘e’s okay, but I’m still usin’ me old stuff from back when I was a bandit and that really bothers the guv, as it ain’t particularly strong but ‘e can’t ‘ford anythin’ stronger. Only once ‘e’s fixed <strong>that</strong> is ‘e gonna get somethin’ fer ‘im.”</p>
<p>“I should have known” Jessica groaned. “He’s too good for his own good sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s why we ‘ave to keep an eye on ‘im” Yangus agreed. “’e managed to reinforce ‘is boomerang in the pot, but ‘e could do wiv summink better than the scale armour ‘n’ copper sword ‘e’s bin usin’.”</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t we insist he gets something for himself?” she suggested. “He won’t be able to argue against a group decision for long.”</p>
<p>“I like that idea” Jessica agreed. “The question is, what to get him?”</p>
<p>“Armour’s out – unless there’s summink already in ‘is size it takes too long to forge – we was lucky to get me mail at Simpleton” Yangus told them. “But if we could get a weapon... Either an iron sword or a spear, that’d do it.”</p>
<p>“A spear? Jay uses spears?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, he did say something about that” Jessica nodded. “And if we find a spear for him he’s more likely to accept it, considering he hasn’t got one at the moment.”</p>
<p>“It’s settled then. Let’s get him a spear.”</p>
<p>“There’s some over ‘ere” Yangus gestured, and they went to the some of the spears stacked in the barrels in a corner of the room.</p>
<p>“Do any of you know anything about spears?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t use ‘em, but I can tell you a thing or two” Yangus nodded. “This, this, and this one are out –y’know ‘e likes to be quick on ‘is feet, an’ they’re way too ‘eavy. And these ones look expensive, so ‘e won’t take ‘em neither. I reckon... one o’ these ones.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Hey, Jay!”</p>
<p>Jay looked up from where he was bartering and, offering his apologies to the shopkeeper, promptly joined them. “What is it?” he asked.</p>
<p>“We remembered you said that you used to use a spear, but you don’t have one right now. We thought now was a good opportunity to fix that” Jessica said bluntly.</p>
<p>“Huh? But they’re-”</p>
<p>“Not that expensive, considerin’ ‘ow much you’re gonna use them” Yangus pointed out.</p>
<p>“And if you don’t get one now you’ll get rusty – you know it takes lots of practice to master a weapon, but only a little while for it to fade away” Jessica added.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s true, but...”</p>
<p>“You’ve got lots of rare medicinal herbs to sell, and some of those cheeses, and we’re not doing badly for our provisions” she reminded him.</p>
<p>“Angelo’s gonna bring us more from the Church ‘ere too” Yangus added. “You mightn’t get another shot at this guv, not fer a long time anyway.”</p>
<p>“And spears have multiple uses-”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, okay, I’ll get one.” Jay put up his hands in mock surrender. “I know I should’ve got one earlier, but we haven’t got all that much coin you know. And I don’t know how long Marcello’s writ is good for, given we haven’t even seen Dhoulmagus since he disappeared from Maella Abbey.”</p>
<p>“All the more reason to get one now then” Jessica said simply.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” Jay had a look over the spears. “How much are these spears, good sir?” he asked the shopkeeper.</p>
<p>“Well, that one is one thousand and two hundred coins.”</p>
<p>“How much!? I hope you’re including the price of the daggers in that!”</p>
<p>“Good sir, this is a quality piece of metalwork that the blacksmith spent many hours perfecting. The price is merely a reflection of that.”</p>
<p>“A quality piece of metalwork? It’s a spear! I don’t doubt it takes a long time to forge, but it certainly isn’t worth over a thousand coin. What about this one? That must be cheaper, right?”</p>
<p>“Actually...”</p>
<p>“Jay’s bartering skills sure have improved” she grinned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘e’s learned a lot from Angelo” Yangus agreed. “An’ when the two o’ ‘em are together... I almost feel sorry for the shopkeeper. Almost.”</p>
<p>“Just as well considering our budget” Jessica sighed. “Much as I hate to admit it, Angelo is good for something other than flirting.”</p>
<p>“He’s good at fighting and magic too, you know. Seeing as how he’s giving you and Jay lessons” she reminded Jessica, and the mage scowled at her. For some reason Jessica really didn’t like Angelo. Seeing him flirting with someone especially seemed to get under her skin, although Jessica <strong>insisted</strong> that it wasn’t because she had feelings for him. Fawn wasn’t so sure, though she had to admit that the two didn’t get on at all and argued over almost anything. Almost as much as Yangus and Trode argued. How Jay had stayed sane travelling with all of them she didn’t know.</p>
<p>Arguments aside though, they worked well as a team, putting all their differences aside whenever monsters attacked and they went into battle. While Jessica might complain Angelo was unreliable, she did trust him to watch her back. For all his playfulness Angelo was deadly serious during a fight, and while Yangus might not like Trode’s bossiness if Trode told him to do something during battle he did it without question. But then if they hadn’t worked well together in battle they’d probably be dead by now – small groups didn’t last long if they couldn’t fight to protect themselves, no matter what had brought them together.</p>
<p>She’d heard all their stories now of course, and how they were all after Dhoulmagus for one reason or another. They were all incredible, like something out of a bard’s tale. There was Jessica, who wanted to personally avenge her brother’s murderer so much that she’d defied her mother and been disinherited for it, leaving her life as a Helm and travelling as a commoner, and coping surprisingly well. Angelo, who after the death of Abbot Francisco had lost his one and only advocate and sent to avenge the Abbot’s death with the understanding that he’d never return. Yangus, a former bandit who’d reformed after Jay had saved his life even though he’d been attempting to mug him moments before. And then there was Jay.</p>
<p>She understood now why Jay had been so reluctant to say who his Lord was – more than any of the others, his story really <strong>was</strong> unbelievable. But... she believed him. It was too crazy not to be true. The curse, Trode’s ‘true’ identity and so on – she couldn’t get her head round it, but she took his word for it. Yangus said it didn’t matter whether they believed or not so long as they accepted it was what Jay believed, but she disagreed – it <strong>did</strong> matter, because it was only when you accepted his story that you could really understand who Jay was.</p>
<p>She could see it sometimes, a brief shadow of grief crossing his face every time he thought of home, quickly hidden before anyone could see. Other times she caught a glimpse of the strain he was under, trying to keep such a disparate group working together as they spent weeks and months searching for signs of Dhoulmagus without success. It wasn’t obvious, and she wasn’t sure if anyone other than Yangus had noticed, but compared with the times when he was grooming the horse-Princess she could see the difference between how he normally was and when he was at ease.</p>
<p>She felt for him, because she knew what it was like to be concealing your emotions all the time and not feeling you could talk to anyone about it. She wanted to help, but she didn’t even know where to begin. That was why she’d decided – she would help him however she could. And maybe, one day, he could feel like he could rely on her outside of battle.</p>
<p>“Hey, Fawn, you ready?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” She glanced up to see Jessica looking at her curiously.</p>
<p>“You were miles away, weren’t you? Come on, we’re all done here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right. What did Jay get in the end?”</p>
<p>“An iron lance. Nothing fancy, but it’ll do the job” Jay answered, re-joining them. “They’ll hold it for us until tomorrow so I can gather enough coin, but I paid for the daggers now. Here, one each.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“I guess we don’t need this anymore” Jess commented, holding up her old bronze knife. “I suppose it’s not worth selling a second-hand one like this though.”</p>
<p>“Not really. Don’t worry though, I’ll have it” Jay told her, holding out his hand.</p>
<p>“You? But you have a sword!”</p>
<p>“I’d like a back-up, just in case I lose the sword.”</p>
<p>“Alright, if you insist.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Jay slipped the bronze knife into a pocket in his jacket, then glanced at the sky as they headed further into town. “It’s getting late – we’d better finish up here quick. Fawn, I’ll buy the provisions, so you and Jess look for clothes – just plain simple ones will do. Yangus, see if you can find an apothecary shop so we can sell the herbs tomorrow. We’ll meet up in twenty, okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha guv.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.”</p>
<p>She turned to Jessica. “So, clothes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You only have what you’re wearing, right? Come on, let’s find you something.”</p>
<p>Jessica promptly grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her through the Traders’ Way, heading for the clothing section. “Wait, <strong>that’s</strong> what he meant?” she said, stumbling as she tried to keep up with Jessica’s fierce pace.</p>
<p>“Of course! We worry about you, you know?” Jessica looked over her shoulder to grin back at her. “You left home in such a hurry you barely have anything. We just want to make sure you have enough to survive for when we part ways. Your leather armour and your boots are decent enough, though we’ll see if we can add a few enchantments to them, and you can keep the leather shield and the medicinal herbs Jay loaned you. We can give you so coin to get started, but that won’t last long as it is – you shouldn’t have to waste it on clothes.”</p>
<p>That settled it. These people... They were incredible. They’d shown her more kindness than her uncle’s family had shown in all the years she’d lived with them, and with no ulterior motives in mind. They had risked so much, and even now continued to give when they had so little. How else could she repay them except pledging herself to serve them for the rest of her life or they no longer needed her?</p>
<p>But the four of them were so different, only brought together by their hunt for Dhoulmagus – what would she do if they separated after Dhoulmagus was defeated?</p>
<p>...Jay – she knew this was his idea. Certainly the others had agreed to it, but while Jessica was generous she would never think to give something so practical when she was used to having it on hand, Angelo would have wanted to be with her flirting and complimenting her outfits, and it simply wouldn’t occur to Yangus. No, he might have disappeared before they started shopping, but Jay was the one that focused on the daily practicalities like changes of clothes and what to eat and so on – this sort of thing had his finger-marks all over them.</p>
<p>And so, gripping the dagger in its sleeve in her right hand, she silently swore an oath to the Goddess, knowing that the Lady would hear her even in a busy street like this one. And so she swore to follow Jay as his story unfolded, and to assist him in his journey. She swore to help Jay fight his battles and to protect what he considered precious, to love those he loved and to hate those he hated. She swore to honour Jay and his wishes, and to do his will as best she could for the rest of her life. Solib.</p>
<p>It was done.</p>
<p>She was certain Jay would be mortified if he found out – he had a hard enough time accepting Yangus’ life debt and subsequent pledge. She just knew he would go into a nervous breakdown if he realised she had also pledged herself to him, and would probably feel very guilty as if he were taking advantage of her situation when in fact it couldn’t be further from the truth. And then there’d be the endless teasing of the others, who already thought Yangus pledging himself to Jay was pretty hilarious and would only get more material if they found out about her oath. So she’d keep quiet about it. But she wouldn’t forget it. Not ever.</p>
<p>“Here, what do you think?”</p>
<p>She looked up and examined the dresses Jessica had selected. Another green dress to replace her old one and a similar brown dress for variation, a finer pale blue dress clearly meant to impress... They were fine, but it seemed like Jessica hadn’t yet realised that women commoners could wear trousers too. “They look good.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s look for them in your size. Good sir-”</p>
<p>“Wait! Didn’t Jay say we should look for clothes for the rest of you as well? Some of your dresses have seen better days, and Jay’s jacket is getting ragged.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention Yangus’ clothes” Jessica agreed. “Alright, let’s look around a little more.”</p>
<p>They continued browsing the stalls, and she selected some more plain brown stockings and a plain brown cloak – no sense wasting coin on dye for such simple items. Jessica also found some stockings, some rose ones for when she was in town and some dark blue ones for travelling, as well as a dark blue dress. For Jay they got him a dark blue jacket with several pockets, a pair of brown trousers and a plain grey shirt. Angelo got a pair of dark blue trousers and shirt as well as a pair of grey trousers and a brown tunic, while Yangus was the most difficult to find something for in his size. In the end they got him a thick brown cloak and a green tunic.</p>
<p>Once they were done she glanced up at the sky. And then double-checked the position of the sun. “That’s strange. Didn’t Jay say we’d meet in twenty?”</p>
<p>Jessica looked up for herself. “You’re right, it’s been nearly thirty. Yangus I can understand, but Jay hates being late – it makes him feel he’s unreliable. Where could he have got to? It’s not like he would have let some bartering hold him up...”</p>
<p>“Let’s look around.”</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>Somehow, she had a bad feeling. Jay was always reliable and competent, probably from his years as a servant – except in one aspect. If he saw someone in trouble, he would <strong>always</strong> rush to help, no matter the odds. He’d done it for her, he’d done it for Jessica, he’d done it for Yangus, and she’d heard he’d done it for plenty of others as well. So far it’d worked out, but if he’d rushed into something on his own...</p>
<p>There! That many people wouldn’t gather unless there was something to watch, and the only thing to watch in a side street would be a fight. She ran over, shoving past the crowd to see Jay in a fight with four other men. And losing badly.</p>
<p>One of Jay’s eyes was swollen shut, and he had a bloody nose and a limp. He had his back to the wall, but with one man either side of him and two in front it wasn’t helping him much. And all four of the men were taller and bulkier than he was.</p>
<p>Even as she took in what was going on, the man on his left slugged Jay in the shoulder, making him stagger into the man on his right who then punched Jay in the head, knocking him to the floor. Jay dodged the kick at his ribs, rolling back to his feet again and pushing off the wall to swing at one of the four surrounding him. They blocked his punch, but Jay had been expecting that and kneed the man in the groin instead, wiping the smirk off the man’s face as he suddenly doubled up in pain. Even as he struck back so another of the four threw another blow at-</p>
<p>The man was suddenly hit by a fireball and sent sprawling onto the ground. She glanced at Jessica, who was already preparing a second spell; given that the man was relatively unharmed, just stunned, Jessica was clearly holding back. Hopefully demonstrating that level of control would be enough to-</p>
<p>“What have I told you about using magic in town Jess?” Jay managed to croak out, spitting out blood.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. No really, don’t mention it” Jessica snarked back.</p>
<p>Ignoring the two of them for now, she reached for her bow and glared at the two thugs still standing. “Hands in the air, slowly now” she ordered. “Take three-”</p>
<p>“Behind!”</p>
<p>She instinctively leapt forwards at Jay’s yell. She wasn’t quick enough though, a hand grabbing hold of her bow before she could get away. She let it go before it snapped, choosing to roll to her feet and get to a safer distance. Her attacker wouldn’t let her though, and before she had a chance to get back up he dove on top of her, quickly pinning both arms to the ground. Up close she noticed the smell of alcohol on his breath, and she cursed as she saw his eyes dip down and a grin spread-</p>
<p>Jay tackled the man off her, rolling the thug onto his back and getting a quick punch in before one of the thug’s friends jumped onto <strong>him</strong>. She just had time to see Jessica strike the man who’d grasped hold of her with a fireball just before they were both tackled to the ground by more of the thugs. This time though she had a hand free, and she was able to grab hold of the new dagger in her belt and thrust it into the man’s gut. He let out a gurgling cry and the strength holding her down went slack.</p>
<p>As she pushed the thug off her she heard someone curse and looked up just in time to meet a boot to the face. She rolled away, trying to get back to her feet, but every time she was kicked back down. She felt another burst of flame ...but that wasn’t Jessica’s magic. She looked up to see Jay being clubbed down by three of the thugs as he was casting a fire spell of his own, a small wave of fire spreading through the alleyway and driving the gang away from her and Jessica.</p>
<p>Finally free, she and Jessica leapt back to their feet and charged at the three men battering Jay on the floor, Jessica throwing a fireball ahead of them to help knock them back. The thugs had drawn weapons of their own now though, and although Jessica’s fireball managed to take down one of them the other two were able to halt their charge with wild swings. Jessica managed to parry the axe that came at her with her dagger, though the force of the blow knocked her off her feet. Fawn on the other hand wasn’t fast enough to block the sword and the thug managed to leave a deep cut along her arm. She managed to keep hold of the dagger, but she was at a disadvantage in hand-to-hand combat anyway, the thugs were mostly taller and stronger than she was, their weapons had a longer reach than hers, and on top of that she was surrounded. This wasn’t going to end well.</p>
<p>She tried to push past the men in front, putting all her weight into a thrust for the gut, but the man in front swung his sword and it bit deep into her shoulder, and this time she really did drop her dagger. Seconds later one of the men behind her stabbed her in the back, and she crumpled to the floor. Jessica slammed into the floor straight after, hands wrestled behind her back to stop her from casting any more spells. This was-</p>
<p>Jay leapt at the man holding Jessica, knocking him off her and reaching for his sword. He never got any further, another of the thugs slamming him into the wall. Jessica had her hands free now though, and she prepared another fireball as the men-</p>
<p>“<strong>GUV!</strong>”</p>
<p>She looked up to see Yangus bursting into the alley. Two of the thugs started to turn, but Yangus ran down the alley and charged into them, battering them aside like an angry Bullfinch. Jessica took advantage of the distraction to hit the man nearest her with a fireball, the sheer force of the spell enough to throw him off his feet. She grabbed the ankle of another man as he turned to attack Jessica and clung on with what strength she had left, tripping him as Jessica scrambled to her feet. The last thug standing kicked her in the face, but then Yangus picked him up and slammed him into the ground, hard.</p>
<p>Strength spent, she slumped on the ground, exhausted. Dimly she was aware of Jessica throwing spells and Yangus using the thug he’d grabbed as a makeshift flail, first slamming the dazed man into the two others he’d barged past then hurling him at the man she’d tripped. It looked like they were going to pull through after-</p>
<p>“Militia! All of you put your weapons down and your hands in the air, slowly! Mage, put your hands behind your head and keep your eyes closed! Witnesses stay for questioning!”</p>
<p>No! Not now! Just when they were beginning to-</p>
<p>“Stand down! Resist and we’ll use whatever force necessary!”</p>
<p>She tried to do as they said, but she suddenly felt very heavy. And tired. Wait...</p>
<p>“Hey, I need a Healer here! Quick!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evenin’ guv.”</p>
<p>“Yangus?” Jay looked around woozily.</p>
<p>“Easy does it – you took a few hard knocks” she said, pushing him back down onto the bed. He ignored her and struggled to sit upright. Stubborn fool.</p>
<p>“Jessica? Where’s Fawn? She was hurt.”</p>
<p>“As were you” she reminded him, but she knew it wouldn’t do any good. Jay was a horrible patient. “She’s fine, a Healer got to her in time and treated her wounds. She’s in the next bed, and should wake up any moment.”</p>
<p>Jay struggled to turn to have a look at Fawn to see her for himself. Not that he didn’t trust her (she assumed it wasn’t anyway), but because he felt a responsibility to look after everyone in his group, and as such should see their injuries for himself. Especially if he felt responsible for said injuries, like she imagined he did now. When he started trying to get out of bed though she and Yangus pushed him back down.</p>
<p>“Easy guv. You took a few ‘its – you ain’t s’posed to move round yet. Take it easy fer a bit, eh?” Yangus said soothingly.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I wasn’t hurt that badly” Jay replied irritably.</p>
<p>“Guv, you ‘ad a couple o’ busted ribs, a concushion an’ a busted ankle – you ain’t okay.”</p>
<p>Jay blinked. “Oh.” He paused. “How about you guys?”</p>
<p>“We’re fine – just a couple of cuts and bruises” she assured him, though truthfully she still felt sore even after a brief treatment, before the Healers had rushed off to tend to the worse wounded.</p>
<p>“I barely ‘ad time to get into it ‘fore the militia turned up an’ got in the way” Yangus grumbled. “All the times they ‘ad to show up, they ‘ad to show up just after I got there – I weren’t even able to give ‘em a proper thumpin’ for wot they did to you lot.”</p>
<p>“...And Fawn? I saw blood-”</p>
<p>“There was, but fortunately it wasn’t as bad as it looked. She got a gash on her arm and a deeper cut on her shoulder, and the worst was the stab to the back, but none of them hit anything vital, thank the Lady. One of the militia knew enough about healing to do some initial treatment, and they got everyone to the Hospice with plenty of time to do the rest.”</p>
<p>“Everyone? You mean those men we were fighting as well? How are they?”</p>
<p>“They didn’t come out of it so well.” She shouldn’t take pleasure in that, but she did. “Two have some nasty burns, two of them broke bones and another got stabbed by Fawn. They’ll need a lot more healing before they can beat up anyone else.”</p>
<p>“What about the kid?”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“The young boy. Did anyone see him?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know who you’re talkin’ ‘bout guv.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that. And if you didn’t see him then I suppose that means he got away. That’s good” Jay sighed.</p>
<p>“‘Got away’?” she echoed. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I was running a little late, so I was rushing to join you and I took a shortcut through an alleyway. As I was passing through I saw a guy beating up some kid.”</p>
<p>“And so you decided to intervene” she said, guessing what was coming.</p>
<p>“Well naturally. I asked him what he was doing, and when he kept hitting him I pushed the guy away and helped the boy back to his feet. I was just checking whether the kid was okay when someone hit me. I started to defend myself and then...” Jay sighed. “And then I don’t really know. Everything happened so fast. I never meant-”</p>
<p>“Us getting hurt isn’t your fault” she interrupted quickly. “Do you hear any of us blaming you? We chose to get involved just like you chose to help that boy. And if you’d simply walked past and left that boy to be beaten then I wouldn’t forgive you!”</p>
<p>“That’s right” came a faint voice, and they all glanced to see Fawn sitting up.</p>
<p>“You’re awake?” Jay said, as if it wasn’t obvious.</p>
<p>“Mm. Sorry for worrying you” Fawn replied.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“Better.”</p>
<p>“You should stay where you are for now – the Healers aren’t quite done with you yet” she told her, but unlike Jay, Fawn seemed content to stay where she was. “They healed the knife wounds, but they had to use a lot of your spirit – once you’ve had a chance to recover they’ll finish treating the rest.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“...You know, I’m grateful, but you seem awfully calm about all this.”</p>
<p>Fawn gave a small smile. “I’m not an emotional person.” No kidding, she barely ever said anything.</p>
<p>“Listen, Fawn, I’m sorry for-”</p>
<p>“Didn’t Jessica just go over that? It was our choice. We knew the risks. Don’t blame yourself for it.”</p>
<p>“Still, if I hadn’t jumped in-”</p>
<p>“Then we’d smack you for leaving some poor kid to be beaten” Fawn told him.</p>
<p>“That’s right” she added, grinning at Fawn. It was good having back-up at moments like these – it could be really hard getting messages through to Jay sometimes.</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>Huh? She spun round to see an older gentleman wearing chainmail walk into the room. Another man also wearing chainmail followed him, and they were both wearing the orange armbands marking them out as members of the Farville militia. But these two seemed more senior than the man who had arrested them earlier, and had ordered them to stay in this room in the Hospice until his superiors arrived. She assumed these were his superiors.</p>
<p>“Can I help you Sheriff?” Jay asked, guessing who the man was fairly easily. “Do you want me to tell you what happened?”</p>
<p>“No, no, I heard enough” the sheriff replied.</p>
<p>“What!? You were listening in on us!?” she said incredulously.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>...She couldn’t think of anything to say to that.</p>
<p>“Um, then what is it you want from us?” Jay asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I just wanted to clarify a few things” the sheriff said casually, sitting down on an empty bed. His partner stood blocking the door. This didn’t look good.</p>
<p>“Such as?”</p>
<p>“Well, for one – who struck the first blow?”</p>
<p>“Um, they did.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? Didn’t you say you went to protect the boy from them?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes. But I only pushed them aside, I didn’t hit them or anything like that. I mean, I may have shoved one of them onto the floor, but I didn’t actually attack. Besides, they started it when they started beating that kid up.”</p>
<p>“But you don’t know what they were beating him for?”</p>
<p>“No” Jay admitted. “But whatever the reason, it was far too much against a small boy.”</p>
<p>“I see. Who was the first one to use magic?”</p>
<p>“I was” she told him.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“It was four against one, they weren’t holding back and Jay looked badly hurt. Hand-to-hand isn’t my strong point, so I used a small fireball to get their attention and stop their attack. I moderated my spell so it wouldn’t do any harm, and we were going to use the moment I created to get Jay to safety, but then we were jumped from behind.”</p>
<p>“I see. And who was the first one to draw a weapon?”</p>
<p>“I was” Fawn told him. “One of the men pinned me to the ground, and it was the only way to escape.”</p>
<p>“The only way?”</p>
<p>“The one before him pinned both my arms as well, and was looking to get a little physical before Jay pushed him off me. I wasn’t willing to take any chances when the other one jumped onto me straight after and Jay was still fighting the last one.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Well, that tallies with what I heard from the witnesses, so I thank you for being honest with me. However you have presented me with a problem.”</p>
<p>“Problem?” she echoed. From the looks on the others’ faces it looked like they already knew what was coming. And when she thought about it, she reckoned she knew what the problem was too.</p>
<p>“Yes. You see, while I appreciate your reasons, in each instance you were the ones who escalated things, possibly excepting the start of the fight. And whilst acting in defence of another is behaviour that should be praised, I do wonder whether there might have been a better way of going about it.”</p>
<p>“But what could we have possibly done?” she demanded.</p>
<p>“You could have called for the militia” the sheriff suggested mildly.</p>
<p>“There was no time! I barely managed to get that fireball off!”</p>
<p>“Ah, so that was intentional. It certainly got our attention, crashing into the Traders’ Way like that.”</p>
<p>She flushed. “Yes, well, I was being tackled by one of those thugs at the time – I didn’t have much opportunity to aim the spell correctly. Did it...”</p>
<p>“Oh, it was fine – you put little force into the spell, so it just burned brightly and fizzled out. Still made us jump though.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sorry about that. I try not to do it often.”</p>
<p>The sheriff gave a grateful nod. “That is appreciated.”</p>
<p>“We had no time to run for help” Fawn told him. “Jay had to do something to help the boy, and then we had to do something before <strong>he</strong> was badly hurt. There were plenty of others watching – I’d thought we could leave fetching the militia to them.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that so many just stood by and watched is disturbing. Don’t worry though, they paid the price for that, and we sent them onto the Church to pay penance – the monks will make sure they reflect on their actions.”</p>
<p>“I assure you we will also reflect on ours” Jay said bleakly. Darn, he was feeling guilty enough as it was, now sheriff was making it worse!</p>
<p>“I am very glad to hear that” the sheriff said calmly, meeting her irritated glare without any expression. She found herself looking away, more irritated at herself than with the sheriff – the man was just doing his job. “However I cannot leave it at just that.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” She just wanted him to get on with it.</p>
<p>“We’ve no money or sponsor to give you” Jay said quietly.</p>
<p>“Well, that settles it” the sheriff sighed. “I’m afraid I’m placing you under arrest for breaking the peace and harmony, for unauthorised use of offensive magic within town limits and for inflicting serious injury on another.”</p>
<p>“What!? But-”</p>
<p>“Peace Jess” Jay said quietly. “Those are just the charges – we can still claim self-defence.”</p>
<p>“They might not think it worth their time to go through with it either” Fawn added.</p>
<p>“Once your injuries have healed you’ll be taken to the cells to await trial before a Senior Charter, at which point your sentence will be determined” the sheriff continued. “Have you anything you would like to say.”</p>
<p>Jay just shook his head regretfully, Yangus had fallen back into silence and Fawn simply closed her eyes and lay back on her pillows. Truthfully, once the charges had been made there wasn’t much point in saying anything. However there was one thing she wanted to add. “We may have acted in haste, but only in self-defence or defence of others – it was never our intention to fight or cause harm.”</p>
<p>“That is noted” the sheriff nodded. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“How much are meals?” Jay asked.</p>
<p>“Forty gold per person.” Jay winced, but nodded his acceptance.</p>
<p>“Guv, yer spear” Yangus whispered.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that” Jay hissed back. “But uh, I put a deposit down for a spear to be made today, and I was supposed to collect it tomorrow morning. Can I go and-”</p>
<p>“Lad, the Healers aren’t going to want you to go anywhere tomorrow. Send that friend of yours to get it instead” the sheriff told him. “Anything else? No? Well then, needless to say you are not to leave town, and you are not to leave the Hospice without permission from me or from the Head Healer, and any attempt to flee will be dealt with harshly.” The sheriff paused. “For what it’s worth, you have my sympathies. You weren’t looking for a fight, but when you saw someone in need you gave everything you could to help – that’s a lot better than those that just stood there and watched. But next time, if there is a next time, see if you can’t solve it with words first and force last.”</p>
<p>“I understand” Jay sighed, and she and Fawn nodded. “I’ll remember that in future.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s all I can ask. Your weapons will-”</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door. “What is it?” the sheriff called.</p>
<p>“Excuse me sir, there’s-</p>
<p>“Mister!” A small figure slipped through the gap in the door and, running past the surprised sheriff and his Head, threw themselves at Jay. “Mister, I’m so glad you’re okay! I was so worried when I heard!”</p>
<p>“Christina, come down from there at once!” The door was flung open and a young woman about Fawn’s age came in, striding over to the child that had burst in and pulling her off Jay so he could breathe again. “Wait for permission to enter before running in like that! The Sheriff is talking to these people and does not appreciate being disturbed, and if one of the Healers saw you jumping on the bed like that they would ban you from entering!”</p>
<p>“Mike, why are you letting these two girls interrupt me?” the sheriff asked mildly.</p>
<p>“Sorry sir, they said they had important information for you” the soldier apologised, bowing to him. “The youngest was a witness.”</p>
<p>“A witness?”</p>
<p>“Christina was involved” the elder sister clarified, nudging her younger sister forward.</p>
<p>“Involved? How so?”</p>
<p>“Um, this is the one I rescued” Jay explained.</p>
<p>She looked at the girl – a small skinny thing with a large bruise across her right cheek, she wore a plain light blue tunic with a cream border and a pair of cream stockings and red shoes. However she had been travelling long enough now to recognise the quality of the clothing and the detailing on the border was far superior to anything a commoner could afford, and crop of blond curls that tumbled down to her neck were far too well maintained for an ordinary girl. Added to the gold ring she wore on her finger and the bracelet she wore on her arm, and it was clear she was no common Hand.</p>
<p>She looked at Jay. “I thought you said-”</p>
<p>“I didn’t get a good look” Jay said hurriedly, flushing with embarrassment. “And I got hit on the head, so I clearly have concussion.”</p>
<p>She smirked at him. “Right~”</p>
<p>This Christina looked confused, but her older sister could clearly guess Jay’s mistake and looked faintly irritated, more with Christina than Jay. It reminded her of Mother whenever she wasn’t acting like a proper lady. “Come along Christina, tell the Sheriff what happened.”</p>
<p>“It was just after the jester’s show had finished and I was walking down the North Traders’ Way – well, I may have been running, but only a little – when I bumped into this red haired man, and he fell over a bit. I didn’t bump into him hard though, he just fell down really easily!”</p>
<p>“And what happened then?” the sheriff asked patiently.</p>
<p>“He got back up and he was really mad and started shouting at me. He was really scary, and then his friends showed up and I got scared and so I ran away, but he chased after me and grabbed hold of my shoulder. I hit him to make him let go, but then he hit me and I hit the wall. And then the mister charged in and pushed him away, but then the guy’s friends started attacking and he told me to run, and so I did, but when we went to the abbey to give thanks to the Goddess I heard that the mister had been injured and that he might be in trouble and I wanted to tell you that it’s not his fault and-”</p>
<p>“Enough Christina, let the Sheriff speak!” the older sister snapped, before turning to the sheriff. “I am so sorry about my sister-”</p>
<p>“It’s quite alright, the young mistress has had quite a day” the elder man assured her. “I think I have the gist of it, though I’ll be wanting to go over things in more detail later. Mike, could you find us a room where we can talk in private?”</p>
<p>“Certainly sir” the soldier bowed, leaving at once.</p>
<p>“We will continue this later, once your sister has had her injuries seen to” the Sheriff continued. “Thank you for coming and bringing this information to me – it has been most helpful.”</p>
<p>“We are glad to have been of service” the elder sister bowed. “We are sorry to have been the cause of such a disturbance; I will be sure to instruct my sister on how to behave in public.” She didn’t envy the little sister that lesson – or the elder sister for having to teach it.</p>
<p>“Wait, I haven’t said thank you yet!” Christina interrupted as her sister started to lead her out.</p>
<p>“Be quick about it, they need their rest in order to get better.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for rescuing me Mister!” Christina cried, running back to Jay’s bed and grasping hold of his hand.</p>
<p>“Not at all” Jay smiled. “I just did what anybody would’ve done.”</p>
<p>“There were lots of people around, but only you came to help.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well...” Heh, even children could poke holes in Jay’s stupid modesty. “Thank you for coming to vouch for me. How did you know where to find me?”</p>
<p>“When we went to the Abbey to give thanks for Christina’s rescue we heard about the incident in town, but we didn’t make the connection between the two incidents at first” the older sister explained. “It was only when a Templar was asking about those involved did we recognise your description and realise what had happened.”</p>
<p>Wait, that blush... “A Templar?” she asked, a feeling of dread settling over her like a shroud.</p>
<p>“I believe that’s my cue” said a familiar voice, and sure enough Angelo came waltzing in through the door. “Good evening everyone. Glad to see you’re all looking so well.”</p>
<p>“Good evening, Sir Templar. I’m glad to see you are well as well. Lovely weather we are having” Jay replied.</p>
<p>“Yes, the Goddess has blessed us with another beautiful sunny day, and the sunset is beautiful. You should have a look if you get a chance.”</p>
<p>“I will, thank you. Do you think it will rain tonight?”</p>
<p>“There’s a fair chance, but hopefully it will dry by tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that is good.”</p>
<p>“Do you know him?” the sheriff asked.</p>
<p>“I have never seen him before in my life” she snapped.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, that’s my line!” Angelo complained. “Don’t you want my help?”</p>
<p>“I’ll pass.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, you need me to vouch for you, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“No we don’t.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait – he’s your sponsor? I thought you said you didn’t have a sponsor?” the Sheriff interjected.</p>
<p>“No, he’s just a travelling companion while we’re doing a favour for his Abbey, not our sponsor” Jay corrected.</p>
<p>“Wait, you mean you seriously didn’t tell him you’re working for Maella Abbey!?” Angelo exclaimed.</p>
<p>“No, they didn’t” the sheriff answered.</p>
<p>“Jay, the whole point of having connections is that you use them in times like these” Angelo sighed. “I have a writ with your name on it and everything, authorising you to act in the Abbey’s name – and you didn’t think to mention it!?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to get them involved in a silly matter like this” Jay replied stubbornly.</p>
<p>“Really? Or did you just not want me to get you out of jail again.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, <strong>again</strong>?”</p>
<p>“What, don’t you remember how we first met? I’m hurt Jessica, really I am.”</p>
<p>“<strong>You</strong> were the reason we were arrested in the first place” she snapped.</p>
<p>“But I <strong>did</strong> get you out.”</p>
<p>“But you can’t claim credit for simply tidying up your own mess!”</p>
<p>“And it’s usually us getting <strong>you</strong> out of trouble when you get in over your head, or don’t you remember those bar brawls” Jay added.</p>
<p>“But <strong>I’m</strong> the one who can get you out of jail. So, what’s it going to be?”</p>
<p>“If he doesn’t vouch for us, can we stay here?” she asked the sheriff.</p>
<p>“No Jess, we have to go to jail once we heal, they need the beds” Jay told her.</p>
<p>“Oh. Well, that’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on!” Angelo cried. “Jay, talk sense to her.”</p>
<p>“Hold on, I’m thinking about it.”</p>
<p>“Jay!”</p>
<p>“Are they always like this?” the sheriff sighed.</p>
<p>“Yes” Fawn replied. “Just be glad Yangus hasn’t joined in, or they’d be getting much louder.”</p>
<p>“The guv told me not to talk to law types.”</p>
<p>“And I stand by that decision – they don’t understand your sense of humour.”</p>
<p>“Just show me the writ” the sheriff groaned.</p>
<p>“Here you are: one writ” Angelo presented with typically dramatic flourish.</p>
<p>“This doesn’t mean that you’re able to hold it over us, you know” Jay told him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? Who was it now, who said to ‘stay out of trouble’?”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to hear the end of this, am I?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“You know what, this is already getting to be too much of a headache. It’s just not in the public interest to bring you lot to trial, and it’s not in the interest of my sanity either. So long as you don’t cause any more trouble, you’re free to go” the sheriff told them, getting up. “Young Mistress Winnifer, Young Mistress Christina, if you follow me I’ll take Christina’s statement and then you can go home before it gets too late. I’ll speak to the rest of you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Thank you sir, you are most generous” Jay said, bowing as best as he was able from his bed.</p>
<p>“Thank you very much” she and Fawn added, Yangus nodding his own thanks.</p>
<p>“What, don’t I get any thanks?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“The things I have to put up with” Angelo sighed, holding up his hands helplessly and turning away from them. And turning his attentions to Winnifer. He seized her hand and said “Well Young Mistress, it looks like it is time for us to part. I thank you for your most gracious assistance in reuniting me with my companions and clearing their names. Will you be returning tomorrow? I would like to thank you properly for your aid, and confirm for myself that your sister is fully recovered from her dreadful experience today. I hope today’s events were not too much of a strain, and that you will be able to rest easy knowing that the perpetrators of such a cruel act against a young girl will be punished-”</p>
<p>“Can you throw him out?” she asked the sheriff.</p>
<p>“Oh no, he’s your problem now” the sheriff told her, leading the way out of the room. Christina followed after saying thank you to Jay one last time, and Winnifer left a little bit reluctantly a few moments after, but not before Angelo promised to see her again tomorrow.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you. Even now you’re flirting with every woman you see!” she snapped.</p>
<p>“Not at all – I didn’t flirt with Christina, did I?”</p>
<p>“If you had I would have fried you on the spot!”</p>
<p>“Jess, please don’t fry Angelo here, we’ll be kicked out of the Hospice” Jay warned. “Take him outside, then fry him.”</p>
<p>“Guv, the Sheriff told us not to cause any more trouble, like” Yangus reminded him.</p>
<p>“Ah, good point. Take Angelo outside town, then fry him.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, all the trouble I go to for you lot, and this is the thanks I get” Angelo sighed.</p>
<p>“You’re right. Angelo – thank you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Angelo.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Angelo.”</p>
<p>“I suppose... Thank you Angelo.”</p>
<p>“There – was that really so difficult?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“Yes” they chorused.</p>
<p>“Ungrateful lot. I’ll leave you all to rot next time, just see if I don’t!”</p>
<p>“You’re assuming there’ll be a next time?” Fawn asked.</p>
<p>“Well, our group does have a certain reputation...”</p>
<p>“Mainly because of you” she pointed out.</p>
<p>“Me? <strong>I’m</strong> not the one who ended up in jail twice” Angelo countered.</p>
<p>“The first time we ended up in jail was because you set us up! And we didn’t end up in jail this time either!”</p>
<p>“Still though...”</p>
<p>“And who was the cause of more than five bar brawls? In the last two months!? <strong>You!</strong>”</p>
<p>“But <strong>I</strong> wasn’t caught.”</p>
<p>“But you were chased out of more than a dozen towns because you flirted with someone you shouldn’t have!”</p>
<p>“I was merely being friendly, and yet so many people jump to conclusions... What a sad world we live in if a man can’t simply talk to a woman without-”</p>
<p>“The problem is that you don’t stop at talking!”</p>
<p>“Now Jessica, you do me a severe injustice. I never go further than a woman is willing to go-”</p>
<p>“Oi, knock it off. We’re in an ‘ospice, you know? You wanna get us thrown out?” Yangus snapped. She turned in surprise. Usually Yangus didn’t get involved in what he called ‘the evening entertainment’. Why-</p>
<p>Oh. Jay was looking tired. And Fawn was almost asleep. The Healers had said they’d need rest, even the Sheriff had been willing to wait to talk to them, and yet she and Angelo had started arguing almost as soon as the Sheriff left. Urgh, why couldn’t she keep her temper around him? She exchanged a look with Angelo, and he nodded; they would try and keep quiet. For now.</p>
<p>“Not in the least. We need to give our poor lost lambs a place to rest after all.” Angelo never would be able to take things completely seriously. Anything other than Dhoulmagus, that is. “Speaking of which, how bad are their injuries?”</p>
<p>“I can speak for myself, you know” Jay spoke up suddenly, trying to rouse himself and getting pushed back down by Yangus’ firm hand. Jay always was a horrible patient.</p>
<p>“I know you can speak, but when it comes to your injuries you always try and play it off as nothing. If you want to act like a hero make sure you can back it up, otherwise it’s just empty talk” Angelo told him, going over and checking Jay’s wounds for himself. “If you can’t shrug off an injury, don’t pretend you can and suffer – let us know and we’ll fix it, or at least stop it from getting worse.”</p>
<p>“’e was real beat up, but the ‘ealers ‘ave fixed the worst o’ it, and they said they’d finish patchin’ ‘im up tomorrow” Yangus told Angelo.</p>
<p>“Yes, you seem to have taken a battering, don’t you?” Angelo murmured. “Well, the Healers know what they’re doing so I won’t interfere – you need rest for some of your life energies to recover before we can do any more healing anyway. Still, try not to move around too much or you’ll reopen the wounds and undo all their hard work.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know” Jay grumbled. “Don’t keep on.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have to say it if you didn’t keep doing it!” Angelo retorted. “Now stop complaining! Fawn, show Jay how a patient’s supposed to behave.”</p>
<p>“Okay” Fawn nodded. “Just keep your hands where I can see them.”</p>
<p>“What is it with people today? Do you really think I would take advantage of my position to do such a thing?” Angelo complained.</p>
<p>“Yes” she and Fawn answered.</p>
<p>“All that I do for them, and I get no respect” Angelo sighed to Yangus.</p>
<p>“It’s an ‘ard life” Yangus agreed.</p>
<p>“Well you’re not as badly hurt as Jay, except for-” Angelo broke off suddenly, his eyes growing wide. “Wait, is that a knife wound!?”</p>
<p>“Mm. They stabbed me” Fawn nodded.</p>
<p>“In the back!?”</p>
<p>“They tried the front first.”</p>
<p>“...They actually tried to kill you” Angelo whispered.</p>
<p>“I thought you heard everything at the church?” she asked, surprised by his reaction.</p>
<p>Angelo shook his head. “I heard there’d been a fight, but I hadn’t heard it had gotten this serious.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was bad” Yangus nodded quietly. “When I got there both Fawn and the guv were bleedin’ on the floor an’ Jess were ‘bout to be downed an’ all. I was proper scared, I’m tellin’ you. I thought that was it, they was done for.”</p>
<p>“It just got out of hand so quickly” Jay murmured. “I only went to stop someone from hitting a child, and then...”</p>
<p>“Dear Goddess.” Angelo actually had to sit down. “I can’t believe it. Just a simple shopping trip, and you nearly never came back. I can’t believe, after all we’ve been through, that you so nearly...”</p>
<p>“We <strong>were</strong> stronger than them” she pointed out hastily. “If we’d been fighting at our full strength they would never have been able to touch us, but we weren’t expecting the fight to get so vicious. If I’d wanted to I could have probably killed them with my magic by myself before they even saw us, but I held back because I hadn’t intended to hurt them. I mean, Jay never even drew his sword! Then they gave it their all and we barely had chance to defend ourselves. It was just all so fast.”</p>
<p>“Well I hope you learned your lesson – don’t go rushing into things so recklessly” Angelo warned Jay. “You never know what might happen.”</p>
<p>“Oi, lay off” Yangus warned. “This weren’t the guv’s fault.”</p>
<p>“I just went to protect a child” Jay whispered.</p>
<p>“That’s right! He wasn’t to know things would get so out of hand! No-one could!” Jessica added. “Would you rather he left the child to fend for himself?”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Angelo snapped. “I’m saying that if he does have to pick a fight with a large group for whatever reason, he makes sure he has an escape route, or at the very least is ready to defend himself. Didn’t even draw his sword!? After Fawn got stabbed!?”</p>
<p>“He was underneath two other people by then” Fawn told him. “And he did push them off twice, when he’d been better protecting himself.”</p>
<p>“I’d expect nothing less” Angelo nodded approvingly. “Still, please at least <strong>look</strong> before you plunge into some feat of heroic derring-do and drag the rest of us along with you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll look” Jay said quietly.</p>
<p>“I’ve learned my lesson too” Fawn said quietly, and everyone turned to listen. “If I hadn’t had that dagger I’d be even worse off than I am now – I’ll join in with your training Jessica. You won’t get any complaints from me.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to it” Jessica said enthusiastically, and Jay managed a small smile. Bother it all, she couldn’t say Angelo was wrong, but she remembered the time when Jay kept phrasing all his instructions as requests, and Yangus had told them of when Jay was still very timid – it had taken months to build up his self-confidence, and now... That group of thugs had a lot to answer for.</p>
<p>“And thank you for looking out for me in battle” Fawn told Jay. “And you Jessica, and Yangus. Without you I would be a lot worse off than I am now.”</p>
<p>“No, thank <strong>you</strong> for coming to help” Jay replied. “I’m sorry I got you involved.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been over this: we <strong>chose</strong> to get involved – you didn’t make the decision for us” she told him firmly. “Stop moping about what happened.”</p>
<p>“Yes, if you’ve got time for regrets then think about what you’ll do differently next time rather than what’s already happened” Angelo added. “Now, the Healers will be back any minute to check up on you, and they’re not going to be pleased if you’re all worked up. Just sit back and take it easy for tonight, and we’ll work out what we’re going to do tomorrow when tomorrow comes.”</p>
<p>“Rest easy guv, I’ll look after the wagon for ya” Yangus assured him, patting him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thank you” Jay sighed, resting against his pillows. “Here, I got this apple for the Princess – please pass on my apologies.” She and Yangus glanced at each other and nodded – if Jay wasn’t fighting to get out of bed and head back to the campsite himself, it must be serious. He certainly looked exhausted, and Fawn was almost asleep. Angelo was right, they should go.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Angelo asked as she followed him outside, Yangus shutting the door behind them.</p>
<p>“Huh? I’m coming with you to look after the wagon.”</p>
<p>“Oh no you’re not.”</p>
<p>“What? Why not!?”</p>
<p>“Keep your voice down. Do you want to get us thrown out?” Angelo said archly. She glared at him. “It’s simple – the Healers haven’t given you leave to go yet. You’ll need to stay here until they do, otherwise they’ll come after you, <strong>especially</strong> if they hear you’re camping outside of town. And if they find the campsite, they’ll find-”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I understand” she agreed irritably. It was annoying admitting he was right, as he always flashed that smug smirk at her. “But once they say I can go I’m coming to join you!”</p>
<p>“Of course” Angelo agreed easily. “But there is one thing you can help me with.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Where are those thugs you fought with being treated?”</p>
<p>“Several rooms down the corridor. Why?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no reason. I’m just going to put the fear of the Goddess into them.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Up so soon?”</p>
<p>“Is that such a surprise?” Trode replied.</p>
<p>Angelo glanced up at the night-time sky. “It’s still some time before daybreak. Jay might like to rise before dawn, but the rest of us tend to like our sleep, myself included.”</p>
<p>“That is true enough. I suppose I am somewhat early today. I was restless.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Regarding the fight the other day?”</p>
<p>“Yes, indeed” he confirmed, taking a seat on the log by the fire; it was bitterly cold, and with his small frame he needed all the warmth he could muster. “It concerns me how things could have so very easily turned a lot worse – we were very lucky to have escaped as lightly as we have. Even so, both Fawn and the boy were kept overnight and well into yesterday by the Healers – had the family of the girl the boy rescued not paid for costs of their stay, it would have left quite a hole in our finances.”</p>
<p>“We could have called on the Church with our writ” Angelo pointed out, but Trode shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, we could not have called on their funds for a private matter like this – we are already in danger of overextending our use of the writ, considering we have not seen Dhoulmagus in so long; I do not believe the Church would look favourably on us if we asked for more coin under such circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Well, you may have a point. Still, don’t be too harsh on Jay – he was simply trying to help a child, and he’d no way of knowing things would escalate so fast.”</p>
<p>“I am surprised – I had heard you took him to task.”</p>
<p>“Which is one reason why not to go over it all again, but another is that he feels terrible about it already – there’s no reason to go on until his confidence is shattered. Like I say, all he was trying to do was stop someone hitting a child.”</p>
<p>“I am of the same mind” he nodded. “I think to dwell on this incident would be unhelpful, especially if the necessary lessons have already been learned. However it is not merely <strong>this</strong> incident I am concerned about; true, it is frightening how close both Fawn and the boy came to such serious injury, but what I am truly concerned about is that it fits into a worrying pattern of recklessness that is a marked contrast to his usual cautious behaviour and modest personality. I have spoken to him about it before, and he has always listened to what I have said and promised to work on it, and yet... here we are. I know you have not been with us long, but have you noticed it yourself?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, even in the month or so I’ve been with you. And even if I hadn’t, I’ve heard stories from both Yangus and Jessica of how he’s dashed to the rescue, leaping in to help regardless to the danger and cost. Even the stories of how they joined our merry little band count, if you think about it.”</p>
<p>“Indeed. Perhaps you may help me then; what do you suppose is the cause of this behaviour?”</p>
<p>Angelo shrugged. “How should I know? I’m no mind-reader.”</p>
<p>“Pity. Perhaps I should phrase it in a different way – what is your opinion of Jay?”</p>
<p>“My opinion? He’s the perfect servant: quiet, methodical, dedicated, loyal, respectful, and smart despite the occasional slip. He’s also a true believer, someone who obeys the Teachings with everything he has, but he thinks about them too, trying to understand the reasoning instead of just following them blindly. That’s where he gets his strong sense of justice from, and what he builds his strength on – which is no bad thing ...in moderation.</p>
<p>“But that’s the problem, isn’t it? He follows the Teachings all the way, right up to the extremes. Fawn’s a good example actually – we had no obligation to protect her and every reason to want to back down before a Helm, yet Jay had offered her Hospitality and come what may he was going to uphold that promise and protect her, even though they’d only just met. Even the Church would’ve understood if Jay hadn’t gotten involved – Fawn had started to run away and he could’ve easily argued that she wasn’t under our protection anymore. Not that we would have let him, but that wasn’t why he did it – Jay did it because it was ‘the right thing to do’.</p>
<p>“And it doesn’t end there, does it? Going to find Jessica in the Tower of Alexandria and bring her back before her mother realised she was missing even though they’d never met, fighting a sea monster that had sunk ships and fought off seasoned Royal Guards and mages, and even rescuing Yangus after Yangus tried to mug him – all without any hope of reward, simply because it was ‘the right thing to do’. He’s like some wandering Champion righting the wrongs of the world wherever he encounters them. He’s a fool.”</p>
<p>A loud snort made them jump, and they both looked round to see Medea looking at them. “I am sorry Medea, did we wake you with our talk?” Medea shook her head. “Well get some more rest – it is still some time before dawn, and we will be travelling quite a distance again today – you will need your strength.” Medea nodded, and lay her head back down.</p>
<p>“Well, as I was saying, Jay’s a fool who seems to think that he can and should right every injustice he sees” Angelo went on. “But that’s no bad thing. The world could do with more fools like him. Perhaps if there were more fools like him in the Templars, they might actually live up to their name.”</p>
<p>“You may jest, but he wanted to be a Templar” he mentioned.</p>
<p>“Did he now?” Angelo sank down onto one of the logs next to him. “...I see. That explains everything.”</p>
<p>“It does?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes – the religious devotion, the saintly humble demeanour, recklessly interfering in other people’s business, doing what’s right regardless of the consequences – he’s still trying to be a Templar, like a child clinging onto a dream they know won’t come true. Everything he does, he’s still trying to live up to the lofty goals of the Templars. Yes, that explains a lot...”</p>
<p>Angelo fell silent, and after a while Trode felt the need to prompt him out of his thoughts. “Angelo?”</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking back on the last month. About Jay. I knew the drinking and the flirting and the gambling bothered him, but I thought he was just being all uptight about being your ‘escort’. But it’s got nothing to do with that, has it? It’s about me not acting how he thinks a Templar should. It must be a slap in the face, seeing someone who’s got the thing you want most of all and they treat it like it’s nothing. I’m surprised he’s managed to last this long without saying anything.”</p>
<p>“I do not believe he was planning on saying anything.”</p>
<p>Angelo glanced at him. “I suppose you knew, didn’t you? How much it bothered him. Did he tell you?”</p>
<p>“I asked.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Angelo paused. “I knew he was holding <strong>something</strong> back. Jess simply flares up and starts ranting, then cools down just as quick; Jay, he’d think of saying something, but then change his mind and keep it to himself. Occasionally he might let out some sharp remark or get this irritated look on his face, but he never actually said anything. I thought he just didn’t want to cause a fuss as he’s the leader and I’m the one who carries the writ, but... he really was just trying to keep it to himself.”</p>
<p>“He knew he had no right to ask you to change who you are.”</p>
<p>“Good, because I won’t change who I am, not for anybody” Angelo said bluntly. “I am who I am, no-one else. I make my own path, and I dance to my own tune – no-one can choose it for me.”</p>
<p>“Quite right, the Goddess would approve” he agreed.</p>
<p>“...But I might try and tone it down a little. Just to make it a little easier on him.”</p>
<p>“I am sure he would appreciate that. And I am sure he is working on not letting your actions bother him so much as well.”</p>
<p>“And we’ll meet somewhere half-way. The Goddess would approve” Angelo grinned. Then he turned thoughtful again. “But, if Jay wants to become a Templar so much, why doesn’t he join?”</p>
<p>“He tried” he sighed sadly, poking the fire with a stick. “He was turned down – he did not meet the blood line requirements.”</p>
<p>“But that’s just the thing – how can he join the Trodain Royal Honour Guard, a group made up of the most noble Helms for the honour of guarding the royal family, and not the Templars?”</p>
<p>“Well... I have been wondering the same thing.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“You see, looking back I can remember waiving the bloodline requirements for a single applicant some months ago – obviously that must have been for the boy, as I am the only one who can make such an exception, and I have not made any such exception for another.”</p>
<p>“Well then, surely you’d know why he was able to join if you were the one who let him!”</p>
<p>“Ah, but that is it – I merely agreed it, but the one who asked for the exception was my Marshal; he has served me faithfully for many years, and with most of his family dead he has asked for very little in return. So when he came to me and asked for me to allow this boy to join the Trodain Royal Guard, I was inclined to consent to his request.”</p>
<p>“But surely you asked why!”</p>
<p>“I did, and he said ‘It is just an old man’s fancy’. No matter how I pressed he wouldn’t go any further into it.”</p>
<p>“...What, and you agreed to it? Just like that?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes. It was the way he said it, so sad and tired, and he suddenly looked so old... I was quite taken aback. Of course I did not agree to it then and there – I looked into the applicant to see what had caught my Marshall’s eye so, and...”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“I found nothing. The boy was a servant at the castle, had no family, no connections, no great wealth nor any distinguishing features – he was, in every sense, ordinary. I could see no reason why he might have caught the Marshal’s attention, nor any explanation for why he might make this extraordinary request. However I could see no harm in indulging the man, so I permitted the boy to enrol; I half expected to hear of some fighting expert or tactical genius suddenly appearing in the following months, but I heard nothing.</p>
<p>“Truth be told, I forgot all about it; I was preoccupied with the betrothal of my daughter at the time and all the various complications that came with it. Even when I first met the boy in the castle I did not recall the Marshal’s request. It was only when he mentioned that he had been one of our servants that I finally remembered, but even now I can only speculate as to what drew the Marshal’s attention. Perhaps it was the boy’s character? Maybe he heard of the lad’s feats of heroism and derring-do, and thought such an addition to the Honour Guard would be beneficial in some way? Who knows, I cannot ask him now.”</p>
<p>“I see” Angelo murmured. “...Say for a moment that Jay had no family, no connections and no particular fighting skills. He’s then given permission to join the Trodain Royal Honour Guard, with no explanation. All the other recruits are members of prestigious families, high-ranking Helms both wealthy and powerful who have trained for this duty for years. What do you think would happen?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I mean Jay was an outsider, suddenly accepted into an elite group without any explanation and without any way to prepare. Given that you didn’t hear a recruit make any spectacular impression, and I’ve heard him say many times that he wasn’t a very good soldier and was the bottom of his class, how well do you think the other Helms reacted to have a former servant suddenly accepted alongside them as an equal?”</p>
<p>“I... Ah.”</p>
<p>“Right. I very much doubt that he was very popular with any of the recruits, or the instructors for that matter. They were probably looking for an excuse to throw him out, and assuming for a moment that he isn’t being modest when he said he was the worst of the recruits, then he was probably already on very thin ice.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it gets better. Did you say Jay had no family?”</p>
<p>“...Not that I recall. At the very least he was not related to any particularly prominent or wealthy family, as I would have noticed. If I recall correctly, he was a live-in servant at the castle, and rarely left on trips for home, but I cannot say for sure whether he had no family.”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s imagine for a moment he doesn’t, and he gets kicked out of the Guard. Where does he go?”</p>
<p>“Back to being a servant, surely?”</p>
<p>“Back to being a servant? Where everyone would know he had tried to join the Guard and failed? Where he would see his fellow recruits complete their training and graduate, and meet them around the castle? And then watch as another set of new recruits start their training and join the Guard as well? I think not. Modest as he is, Jay does have his pride.”</p>
<p>“But... then, where would he go?”</p>
<p>“My point exactly. <strong>He has nowhere to go.</strong> For him, this is it – the Trodain Royal Honour Guard, or nothing. And if he was in danger of being kicked out, well, I’d say he’d be getting pretty desperate.”</p>
<p>“So you think that is the reason for his behaviour? He feels the need to prove himself, even now?”</p>
<p>“Once you get into that mindset it’s pretty hard to shake off. I’m not saying it’s a conscious decision or anything, but if he was under a lot of pressure to prove himself and has dreams of being a Templar and a strong sense of righteousness, well, what better way to make an impression than being a hero? It ties in quite nicely with why he tries so hard all the time – he’s not only trying to fulfil his duty, he’s trying to be better than anyone else so no-one can replace him. And if we take it to the extreme, he’s got to be the best, because if he isn’t, then he isn’t needed.”</p>
<p>A soft whicker disturbed them from their thoughts, but Medea was merely turning in her sleep.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s an idea” Angelo shrugged, getting up again. “I mean, it’s not like I’m saying I believe your story that you’re a king or anything. It’s just, if it was true, then Jay might have a bit of a complex.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>Worryingly, a lot of what Angelo had said made sense. After all, how else would a group of young Helms, who would only gain connections and favour through distinguishing themselves in battle with feats of valour, act when a former servant with no apparent skills or connections was placed alongside them. And, given the sound reasoning that the boy would have had nowhere to go if thrown out of the Royal Guard, how else would the lad react except by trying to be better than his fellow recruits, outshining them in every way? And if he had been unable to keep up, then it might explain the lack of regard for his own health and his apparent need to perform feats of heroism and valour. Yes, it could explain much.</p>
<p>A thought occurred to him.</p>
<p>“You seem to be very familiar with this sort of situation” he commented quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes, well-”</p>
<p>“Marcello?”</p>
<p>Angelo was silent a long time, an uncharacteristically dark and troubled expression crossing his features. It occurred to him that Angelo might not have had someone he felt he could talk to since the death of Abbot Francisco, despite it being the time he needed to talk to someone most of all. “You know you can rely on me, if you want someone to talk to.”</p>
<p>Angelo remained standing for several long moments. Then he sat down on the log.</p>
<p>“How much do you know of my background?” he said at last.</p>
<p>“Very little. I know you and your brother were orphaned, and came to live at the Abbey.”</p>
<p>“Half-brother.” Angelo sighed. “You see, my father was not a very nice person. He drank, he gambled, he treated the staff badly, he was a terrible womaniser and he was stingy. But it all started because for many years he and his wife were childless, and he needed an heir. He wasn’t about to adopt and let someone else’s offspring inherit his estate, meagre as it was, so he had an affair with one of the maids. Not long after she gave birth to Marcello, and for seven years he was raised as my father’s son.”</p>
<p>“But then your father’s lawful wife became pregnant.” He could see where this was going.</p>
<p>“Exactly. Suddenly my father had a legitimate heir, and had no need for a bastard son. There may have been a few other issues as well, such as my mother's resentment for the maid and whether the maid had been getting too full of herself, but the day I was born both the maid and Marcello kicked out of the estate.”</p>
<p>“That must have left a lasting scar on a young child.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it gets better. You see, the maid had no family, a child born out of marriage, and without a reference at her age she had no prospects either. She may have even loved my father, and thought that he loved her. In any case, she hung herself outside my father’s window. While Marcello watched.”</p>
<p>“Dear Goddess...”</p>
<p>“Moving on, four years later we were struck with the first wave of the Queens’ Plague. Not that it was called that then, but whatever it was called, it hit Simpleton hard. And it took both of my parents.”</p>
<p>“Angelo-”</p>
<p>“I may have said this before, but my father was not a nice man. He gambled, he drank, he was a womaniser, and he was stingy. So when it was obvious that he was dying, the servants quietly packed up his things and left.”</p>
<p>“Eh? You mean they stole your father’s possessions?”</p>
<p>“Robbed the place blind. They took everything. Even the sheets. And what they couldn’t carry they burned in the courtyard. Including the beds.”</p>
<p>“But... what about the guards? Surely your father had guards.”</p>
<p>“He did, but they were underpaid and were often victims of his temper. And, I don’t know if this is true, but one of them may have been the sweetheart of Marcello’s mother before my father turned her head. In any case, my father was not a popular man, and they left with the servants.”</p>
<p>“Dear Goddess, Angelo-”</p>
<p>“Anyway, at the grand age of four, I was all alone with the dead bodies of my parents in an empty house. As the house was on fire, I didn’t stay long. Instead I made my way to the one place that, even though the rest of my world had fallen apart, I knew would look after me – Maella Abbey. Somehow I managed to make it without getting eaten by monsters, and as I made my way across the bridge I met an older boy in novice robes.</p>
<p>“When he saw me the boy kneeled down and smiled at me, and asked if had come to join the Abbey. I still remember the words even now. ‘Are you here to join the brothers? Have you come all on your own?’ I nodded, and he said ‘Oh... You must be exhausted. Where are your things? Is that all you’ve got?’ I said something about my parents being dead and how I didn’t have anything or anywhere to go, and the novice comforted me. He put a hand on my shoulder and said ‘You sound a lot like me. But there’s no need to worry, Abbot Francisco and all of us will be your family from now on.’ He invited me to come with him to find the Abbot and told me not to cry, and that everything was going to be okay, and asked me what my name was. And I told him.</p>
<p>“The novice backed away from me and made a scary, hateful face. ‘You... So you’re Angelo. Leave. You... I want you to leave and never come back. I never want to see you again.’ I just stared at him, scared by his sudden change, scared by his words, and scared by the idea that this one place that I was convinced would care for me, the only place I felt I could rely on, was barred to me. As I stared the novice scowled and said ‘So you’re intent on ruining this life for me as well, are you?’”</p>
<p>“You don’t mean-”</p>
<p>Angelo laughed. “Yes, of all the bloody people in the Abbey, the first one I met had to be Marcello. Even then he was the golden boy of the Abbey, studying hard and with a bright future ahead of him despite his ‘humble origins’. So when I turned up, the child whose very existence had cost him his home, his future and his mother, he wasn’t exactly pleased to see me. Fortunately Abbot Francisco was nearby and heard everything – he stopped me from leaving and took me in, and he looked out for me while I lived in the Abbey.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately he was the only one who did. Like I said, Marcello was he golden boy of the Abbey, and if he said I’d been misbehaving, then everyone believed him. Sometimes he framed me, sometimes he tricked me into doing the wrong thing, other times he’d simply make stuff up. He grew out of it, or rather Abbot Francisco told him that if he wanted to join the Templars he’d have to stop, but by then I had a reputation and nothing I did would ever erase it. I worked hard in my classes, carried out all my duties and responsibilities faithfully, attended all the services, and yet they always compared me to Marcello. If I did well, Marcello had done it first, and if I did badly, well it was just proof I wasn’t as good as Marcello. Whatever I did, it was never enough.</p>
<p>“For a while it didn’t matter – I knew Abbot Francisco believed in me, and that was enough. But when I became a Templar, Marcello was my Lieutenant and taking over most of the responsibilities from the aging Captain. And of course, he’d told all the other Templars about me. I never stood a chance.</p>
<p>“After a while, I just gave up. Marcello would always hate me, the Abbey would always see me as a troublemaker, and I’d always be alone. So I thought ‘Why not make the most of it? If they think I’m a troublemaker now, let’s see what they think when I <strong>really</strong> start making trouble!’ When Marcello became Captain it just got even sweeter – all the complaints would end up with him, and he couldn’t expel me because Abbot Francisco wouldn’t let him – he said it was divine punishment for what he’d done, and that it was up to him to fix the damage. And of course, he never even tried.</p>
<p>“And, here I am. Quite an experience, don’t you think? And I was so young and innocent back then too. My father got off lightly; he did what he wanted as Helm and then died and left me to take the consequences; you see, I’m the only one left for Marcello to hate now. In a way, I can’t say I really blame him – he was dealt a rotten hand. And it was probably a good thing that we lived together – it gave him someone to take it all out on instead of leaving it festering, and it certainly added a bit of spice to the humdrum life of Maella Abbey!”</p>
<p>“Angelo, I’m so-”</p>
<p>“C’est la vie – life goes on” Angelo shrugged. “I’m my own man now; I make my own path, and I dance to my own tune. But then you knew that already, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“This story’s gone on long enough. Look, it’s nearly dawn! I should better get back to patrolling – wouldn’t do for monsters to creep up and kill us all in our sleep!”</p>
<p>He tried to find the words, but it was too late – Angelo was already gone.</p>
<p>He stared into the fire, his head reeling as he tried to make sense of the story Angelo had told him, all the pain covered with a small sad smile and a sardonic sense of humour. Dear Goddess, what a story. A path filled with twists and covered with sharp thorns. And in Maella Abbey, one of the three Holiest of Holy Sites, a shining example of Peace and Harmony led by the great teacher Abbot Francisco, a man renown for his wisdom and kindness. If such a thing could happen there, what hope was there for the rest of them? Oh Lady, how could life be so cruel?</p>
<p>“Medea?” He heard a tiny whinny in response. “Sometimes you shouldn’t push too hard, as you may get an answer you don’t want to hear.” His daughter gave another low sad whinny, and laid her head on the grass and closed her eyes. Good idea, he needed to rest too. Perhaps that might help him make sense of his jumbled thoughts.</p>
<p>“Good morning Sire.”</p>
<p>He spun round to see the lad emerging from the tent. “Good morning boy. You are up early.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same thing Sire” the lad replied.</p>
<p>“I was somewhat restless. I needed time to think” he answered. “What about you?”</p>
<p>The lad shrugged. “I slept a lot yesterday, and I can’t sleep any longer – I thought I’d do some light exercises with my spear, get used to using it again.”</p>
<p>“That sounds a good plan. As for me, I intend to get some sleep. Angelo is still up if you want someone to spar with.”</p>
<p>“No, I’ll just do exercises for now, though I may ask for his help later.”</p>
<p>“Very good. I wish you the best of luck with your exercises then.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Sire” the lad bowed. Trode slowly rose from his log, stretching the stiff muscles as he forced feeling back into his legs, then made his way to the wagon. “Oh, Sire?”</p>
<p>What now? “Yes lad?”</p>
<p>“I thought we would head for the capital. We’ve not heard any word of Dhoulmagus in the area, and if he was I think we’d have heard by now. So I thought we could head for the capital and check there, and if we don’t find anything then we can head southwest to the other corner of the continent. Hopefully we’ll hear something on the way, but if we don’t then we know he’s not on the Eastern Continent or is hiding very quietly, which is unlikely.”</p>
<p>He considered that for a moment. “That certainly sounds reasonable, and we need to do something if we are to demonstrate the need for the writ. We will follow your suggestion for now, though obviously if we hear anything related to Dhoulmagus we shall respond accordingly.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sire. Oh, and Sire?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, there’ll be no more distractions. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now for another original chapter, though as you can see we finally arrive at Ascantha in the next chapter, and they even have a reason to go there!</p>
<p>So, this was supposed to be another slice of slice chapter that abruptly went sideways. Even I was surprised by how serious things got all of a sudden, but looking back, I think it's appropriate. Some of the comments in the story (like never letting Jessica use her magic) are a reflection of how I played the game, and I would always try to explore as much as possible and stop at an inn as infrequently as possible. Of course, monster attacks are more deadly when you stray off the path, and as I was trying to conserve my magic as much as possible to last the entire trip, sometimes I didn't heal my characters enough and I would suddenly be faced with a large scrum of monsters and struggle to keep everyone alive. For some reason I had a terrible time stopping Jessica from dying, Trode even commented in-game! It didn't help that I'd challenged myself to never retreat. Trode commented on that too.<br/>So, in recognition of the fact that this is when the party died the most before that handy resurrection spell, perhaps it's appropriate that the party have another brush with death here. The sheer random and unexpected nature just makes it hit home that much harder, and is what shakes Jay and Angelo so badly. Fawn is actually the most indifferent to the whole thing, having grown used to living with danger and potential sudden unexpected death as a hunter.</p>
<p>For the record, the people they fight are perfectly nice and respectable travellers normally, but they got very drunk at the wake and over-reacted to, well, everything. Jay unintentionally escalated the fight when he intervened, as the man's friends would have restrained him before she was badly hurt, but at the same time I can't see Jay walking past as a child is beaten, and had it gone to a trial this would have been stated in his defence. However a public brawl is still a public brawl, and those involved would have been punished if not for Angelo's intervention. As it is, everyone got off with public penance, with the quiet understanding that they would leave town they next day and be someone else's problem - officially, they breached the town's hospitality, and are no longer welcome. Those who simply watched without calling for the guards were also punished because the Goddess took a dim view of not helping those in need - how would they like it if She didn't help those in need?</p>
<p>However, once again the main purpose of the chapter was the fireside chat. Those familiar with the game will remember a (potentially missable) cutscene where Angelo talks about his past - it doesn't fit in with the story at Ascantha, and it didn't fit with my last chapter (which was the original plan - having it mirror Trode's conversation with Jay, but I felt it was too same-y). So it ended up here, and I like it better here, as it's the shock from the fight that made Angelo reflective and more open to talking about his past, and also what prompted Trode to have this conversation. Though, once again, Trode finds himself completely out of his depth (which is true to the game as well - Angelo ends the conversation before Trode has chance to say anything, and it's never mentioned again). Angelo's backstory isn't quite so bleak in the game, I added the bits about the suicide and the servants' looting, but I believe it makes sense as to why they both ended up at the same orphanage, and why Angelo arrived alone despite being a noble. I mean, it may be the only orphanage in the game, but that's not true to the world I'm writing. </p>
<p>Anyway, this brings the final part for my exploration of Jay's character, making what was implied in the last chapter more explicit and expanding on it. I actually suprised myself when writing this - I had always known Jay had wanted to be a Templar (the equivalent a of superhero), and that he was unexpectedly appointed to the Royal Guard, and that at the start of the game he was terrible at combat. It wasn't until much later that I thought through all the implications and realised that this would foster a desperate need to prove himself, thus causing his chronic hero syndrome. Not that he's realised it himself. I think this was when I finally got a grasp of Jay's character as something beyond a vehicle to drive the plot. I had to rewrite the rest of the story afterwards, but it was worth it.</p>
<p>So, although these last two chapters weren't what I intended to write, I'm pretty proud of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Kingdom of Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was wrong.</p>
<p>He should have noticed earlier. Sometime in the last two weeks he should have realised that there was too little traffic heading towards the capital. Or perhaps it should have been earlier than that, when he realised no-one really spoke of the capital or the King and his government. He certainly should have realised when they caught a glimpse of the city and didn’t see anyone.</p>
<p>But he hadn’t realised. They’d simply set up camp somewhere sufficiently out of sight and then walked into town. It was only after they arrived on the outskirts and found the gates closed that they finally realised – the city was silent. Not just quiet as if it was in the early hours of the morning, but completely silent as if there was nothing living in it. Considering it was late morning the Traders’ Ways should’ve been bustling with people coming and going, merchants shouting their wares and customers haggling to get the best bargain, travellers calling for people to clear the way, the sound of armour rattling as the city guard made their way through the city streets... But instead, there was nothing. That, plus the fact that the city gates were actually closed, weeds were growing on them and there was no-one in sight... Something was very wrong.</p>
<p>“We’ve come to the right city, right?” he asked the others, not really expecting a reply.</p>
<p>“Well you’ve got the maps, but unless there’s another city on the mid-eastern coastline wealthy enough to be surrounded by a thick stone wall, has a castle at its centre and a large port to the south, then I think this is it” Angelo replied. He should’ve known Angelo was up for the challenge.</p>
<p>“An’ there’s a sign on the wall that says ‘welcome to Ascantha’” Yangus added helpfully.</p>
<p>“That does seem to spell it out” he agreed. “Still, for a capital to be so quiet...”</p>
<p>“There must be a reasonable explanation” Angelo told him. “After all, what could happen to an entire city?”</p>
<p>“Dhoulmagus could” he replied quietly, and everyone fell silent.</p>
<p>“We’re not going to get anything done standing out here – let’s go in” Jess said impatiently.</p>
<p>“There’s the matter of the gates begin closed” he reminded her.</p>
<p>“There’s a bell by the door” Fawn replied.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose...”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, then stepped up and rang the bell. It jangled loudly, echoing in the still air, but there was no sign of any reply. “Maybe we should try and find another way in?”</p>
<p>“What’s the point? It’s not like this is a small entryway that no-one ever uses – this is one of the main paths to the city. If this one’s closed, all the other gates are probably closed as well” Angelo pointed out.</p>
<p>“I suppose” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Try ringing again” Jess suggested. “It’s not like we can break the door down.”</p>
<p>“We could climb it, but it’d be a mite easier if they open the door for us, eh?” Yangus added.</p>
<p>“Alright” he agreed, ringing the bell again and listening to it echo. It had a slightly mourn-</p>
<p>“I’m coming, I’m coming.”</p>
<p>He abruptly let go of the bell and took a few steps back, peering up at the gate tower. He still couldn’t see anyone, but they soon heard the clink of armour as someone came towards them. A few moments later and they saw a guard peer over the wall. “What is your business as the city of Ascantha?” the guard asked dully, almost uninterested.</p>
<p>“We’re travellers” he replied, as if it wasn’t obvious. “We’ve been journeying many days, and we’ve come for supplies.”</p>
<p>There was a prolonged pause. “You may enter” the guard sighed, disappearing behind the wall.</p>
<p>“What, was he planning to not let us in?” Jess asked. He wasn’t actually sure how to reply.</p>
<p>They listened to the guard slowly make his way down the stairs, the muffled clinking of his armour providing the only sound. It really was very quiet. Then there was the sound of the doors being unbolted, and the guard opened a small door cut into the gate. As the others went through the door he wondered whether the gate <strong>could</strong> open anymore, considering how rusted the hinges were. Something was very wrong.</p>
<p>As he went through the door he caught sight of the guard for the first time, and blinked in surprise. The guard wore bronze armour, but it was tarnished and the shine had dulled, and his halberd looked blunt. Worse, the black shirt and trousers he wore were patched and torn, and his cloak was ragged and threadbare. Something was <strong>very</strong> wrong.</p>
<p>“By order of His Majesty King Pavan, all visitors to the city of Ascantha are to wear black, as the city is in a period of mourning for Her Majesty Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace” the guard recited dully. “If you do not have any black clothing of your own, cloaks will be provided and must be worn throughout your stay. Stiff penalties will be imposed on those who forget or lose their black clothing.”</p>
<p>“The city’s in mourning?” Thank the Goddess. While it was a great tragedy for the kingdom to have lost its queen, at least it meant Dhoulmagus hadn’t struck again. Or at least, he assumed not... Maybe Dhoulmagus had murdered the Queen?</p>
<p>“Wait, did you say Queen Sasha? The one that died in the Queens’ Plague?” Angelo exclaimed. The guard nodded. “But that was two years ago!”</p>
<p>“This is the seven hundredth and seventy ninth day of mourning, to be precise” the guard confirmed.</p>
<p>“<strong>Two years!?</strong>” Jess exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I know we haven’t heard from the capital for some time now, but I hadn’t realised the period of mourning was still in effect” Angelo murmured. “I thought it was only supposed to last for a week!”</p>
<p>“So did we” the guard sighed. “We realise the rest of the continent don’t follow the edict anymore, and we won’t force them to. However, until King Pavan repeals his edict, in Ascantha it will continue. So, be advised that all visitors to the city are required to abide by the rules of mourning, without exception – ignorance of the law is no excuse. All visitors are required to be dressed in mourning black at all times, and are to maintain a respectful silence. There is to be no noise, running or shouting, nor is anyone to resume work or trade but instead pray for the soul of Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace, until the period of mourning is declared over.”</p>
<p>“How does the city survive!?” Jess exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Oh we survive, somehow” the guard replied gloomily.</p>
<p>“But surely the people can’t accept something like this?” he said incredulously. “How could the period of mourning last so long?”</p>
<p>“King Pavan and Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace, were truly great monarchs. They were kind and generous, lenient with the people and fair with their rulings – they set up the court of appeal, placed more accountability on tax collectors, reformed the tax codes and ended the feud between the Clements and the Oranges. The King was always ready to listen to what the people and hear their problems and do what he could to help, and the Queen, may she rest in peace, gave him the strength to accomplish all his reforms and found solutions when he could not. With them the Kingdom prospered and the people were happy, and even the Helms were mostly content.</p>
<p>“Then the sickness returned. Since it had already claimed Trodain’s and Argonia’s queens we took every precaution, but Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace, was a weak child when she was younger and the plague claimed her so quickly it took us all by surprise. King Pavan took it the hardest – she was his rock, and without her he was lost. He immediately declared a period of mourning for the whole kingdom, and naturally we agreed; she had been such a wonderful queen – kind, wise, compassionate, generous, and very beautiful – how could we not mourn her loss?”</p>
<p>“...But for two years?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>“...No. Not for two years. Every day we hope will be the day when the King comes back to his senses, ending the period of mourning and returning the kingdom back to prosperity. We know he can do it – we have faith.”</p>
<p>“After two years!?” Angelo exclaimed.</p>
<p>“...It’s getting harder. The Chancellor helps as much as he can, but...” The guard sighed.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t the king realise what the effect he’s having on the city?” he asked incredulously.</p>
<p>The guard shook his head sadly. “No. He hasn’t appeared in public since Queen Sasha died, may she rest in peace, and he doesn’t see anyone. The Helms do as they please – they haven’t even paid their taxes – and trade has stopped, but he shuts himself away and mourns her death, oblivious to everything. We barely even get visitors to the city now – you’re the first this month.”</p>
<p>His mind was still reeling from the shock of everything he’d heard, but one thing caught his attention. “Did you say you keep track visitors to the city?” he asked, and the guard nodded. “This may sound an odd question given the circumstances, but we’re in pursuit of a villain who disguises himself as a jester dressed in purple and red and carries a long magic staff. Is he-”</p>
<p>“A jester?” the guard spluttered, startled out of his melancholy for the first time. “No jester’s been anywhere near here! Why would they come here with city in mourning and all forms of noise-making banned!?”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought...”</p>
<p>“That don’t mean Dhoulmagus ‘asn’t tossed ‘is jester disguise though, eh?” Yangus pointed out. “I dunno why ‘e keeps wearin’ it – makes ‘im stick out, eh?”</p>
<p>“Not that we’ve had any luck finding him lately” Angelo pointed out.</p>
<p>“Well, there’s only one inn that’s still open – if he’s anywhere, he’ll be there” the guard told them. “Head along the Traders’ Way, and it’s the building that’s not boarded up near the junction with the King’s Way.”</p>
<p>“Thank you” Jay said, he and the others bowing to the guard and promising to obey the rules of mourning during their stay before heading into the city.</p>
<p>Almost immediately after leaving the guardhouse built into the city walls, they could see the effect the prolonged period of mourning had had on the city. The Traders’ Way, a street that should have been lined with merchants crying their wares to the throngs of people coming and going, was completely empty. And looking at the cracks in the road and the weeds growing through them, it had been for some time. On top of the city wall black banners drooped lifelessly, long since reduced to rags by years of wind and rain, and in some places there was just a bare pole where the flag had been torn down and nobody had bothered to replace it.</p>
<p>That wasn’t the end of it. As they walked down the street, their steps echoing in the silence, they passed worn down buildings suffering from neglect. Many storefronts had been boarded up, and even the ones that didn’t look abandoned were run down with ragged black curtains in the windows and patchwork repairs on the roofs and walls.</p>
<p>And they didn’t see anyone as they made their way into the centre of the city. Not a single person.</p>
<p>They found the inn where the guard had described it, near the junction with the King’s Way, the only inn that wasn’t boarded up, a faded and chipped sign forlornly proclaiming a vacancy at the ‘Helm’s Rest’. Ordinarily he wouldn’t even think of entering such a large and prestigious inn, but given how dilapidated it looked, with weeds growing so large that he had to draw a sword to cut a path to the front door, he reckoned the inn might have a space for them.</p>
<p>Heaving at the doors until they fell off their rusty hinges, they walked across the moth-eaten carpet to ring the bell on the wooden counter. Only the bell didn’t make a sound. After trying again failed, he lifted up the bell to see that the clapper had been removed. He just looked at the others in disbelief, then started calling for assistance.</p>
<p>They were just about to give up when they heard someone hurrying down the stairs, the wood creaking under their weight. “I’m coming, I’m coming” she called softly, appearing at the top of the last flight of stairs and making her way down to join them. It looked like she had once been a rather large lady but over the past two years she had lost a lot of weight, so much so that her black dress and jacket hung loosely off her sunken frame. Like the guard’s her clothes were worn and ragged, and had been taken in several times to make them fit properly, and her light brown hair was long and straggly – she looked a mess. “Don’t make so much noise – do you want the guards down on us?”</p>
<p>“How else were we going to call? There’s no clapper in the bell” Jess pointed out.</p>
<p>“Of course not! The decree ordered all bells be silenced until the period of mourning for Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace, is over.”</p>
<p>“Surely that just referred to the Church bells?” Angelo pointed out, but the woman shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, all bells, including those in clocks, were to be silenced, without exception. Accidentally sounding one could be punishable with jail.”</p>
<p>“That’s crazy!” Jess exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Those are the laws” the woman shrugged. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Two rooms would be nice” he prompted.</p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>...He honestly didn’t know how to respond to that.</p>
<p>“Oh! You want to stay at the inn! Oh! Er, for how long?”</p>
<p>“...Two days?”</p>
<p>“I see. Um, it will be some time for the rooms to be ready. Would you be able to come back in an hour?”</p>
<p>“An hour!?”</p>
<p>“Actually, make that two hours, it’s been a while since they were last aired.”</p>
<p>“...Sure. How much are the rooms?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Um... How about... a hundred gold coins?”</p>
<p>That was either fifty per room, or twenty per person. Either way, that was really cheap. For a former Helm-class hotel, that was a very bad sign. “Sure. And for food?”</p>
<p>“No food, we’re out of supplies.”</p>
<p>“Supplies of what?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“Everything.”</p>
<p>Okay, this was a <strong>very</strong> bad sign. “We’ll be back in a couple of hours then” he sighed, rubbing his head as he felt a headache building.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe this” Jess muttered as they left the inn, leaving their weapons behind and walking through the desolate marketplace. “It’s like the city is dead. How could things have gotten so bad?”</p>
<p>“I know we haven’t heard anything from the capital in some time, but for things to have got this bad...” Angelo agreed. “Showing respect to the dead is one thing, but this is ridiculous. Someone should do something.”</p>
<p>“It’s because with the King and his ministers out of the way, the Helms can do what they like” Fawn sighed, shifting the pouch at her waist. “They’re not interested in putting an end to King Pavan’s mourning and having him take an interest in governing again.”</p>
<p>“I’d have thought some of the Helms would have unseated Pavan by now” Jess commented. “They’re not known for being a very forgiving group.”</p>
<p>“Nah, it ain’t worth it – if Pavan goes, it’s a tossup ‘tween the big five noble ‘ouses an’ their allies, an’ they’ll ‘ave to fight for it. Fightin’ costs coin, and if they lose then they lose everythin’ like – better ‘avin’ a weak king in charge than riskin’ it all an’ wreck the kingdom, that’s wot me mate Brains says, an’ ‘e knows everythin’.”</p>
<p>“Fine, so the Helms are happy leaving things as they are, but what about the people?” Jess asked. “Surely they can’t be happy with the kingdom decaying like this?”</p>
<p>“The king hasn’t sent a taxman in the last two years” Fawn replied. “The Helms may strut about, and they may be charging higher taxes, but what they do doesn’t hurt most of us – for the rest of Ascantha, life isn’t so bad. Anyway, the king and his ministers are so far away – most of us don’t know when they’re doing anything, so we didn’t notice when they stopped and we certainly didn’t know why.”</p>
<p>“But what about the capital? Surely the people who live here would want to do something about this!?” Jess exclaimed, gesturing to the deserted King’s Way; the road that connected the grand cathedral that towered over the rest of the Helm and Merchant Quarters with the castle that towered over the entire city, it should have been packed with people. Instead there was no-one in sight, not even a soldier on patrol.</p>
<p>“King Pavan has always had reputation for being a good listener and a kind king – you would have thought someone would have approached him by now” Angelo said thoughtfully. “It’s not like he would have someone killed for challenging his decisions, especially one as bad as this.”</p>
<p>“And yet, here we are” Fawn commented as they entered the cathedral.</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>Once Jay’s eyes had adjusted to the dim light inside, he saw the cathedral was huge, more than three banquet halls in length and the arched ceiling was more than four floors high. Black banners with a golden crown at their centre had been hung across the windows; at a guess they were three floors high themselves, and probably intricately decorated. At the far end stood an altar, which had also been covered with a black cloth, and a golden Holy Star decorated with jewels stood on top of it. While the ever-present black was here, reminding them of the dark cloud hanging over the city, it was nice to see somewhere that hadn’t fallen into ruin. In many ways the fine craftsmanship and the wealth and majesty of the cathedral reminded him of Maella Abbey. He glanced at Angelo, who was scowling – it probably reminded him of Maella Abbey too.</p>
<p>There was one other difference compared to the rest of the city – it was packed with people. Every spare seat was taken, and where there were no seats people were standing. He’d never seen so many people in one place in his life, not even in Trodain’s mess hall or at one of King Trode’s outdoor banquets. And yet it was quiet, merely a murmur of voices instead of the roar he’d expect from a crowd like this. Certainly they were in a church, and people would be more inclined to respectful silence, but even so to have this many people making so little noise was when there wasn’t a service taking place was...</p>
<p>“Good afternoon” a monk greeted, walking over to them. “Forgive me, but are you travellers?”</p>
<p>“That obvious?” he replied.</p>
<p>“Well I know all the locals, and you don’t have the same look” the monk answered. And, looking closer at the rest of the congregation, he could see what the monk meant – they all had pinched faces, oversized clothes, bleak expressions and an air of deep melancholy. He supposed two years of mourning would do that to you. “Forgive me, this is rather embarrassing to ask you as soon as you come in, but are you able to make a donation?”</p>
<p>...He should have seen that coming. Still, the monk did look seriously embarrassed, looking down at the floor and his cheeks colouring; either he’d missed his calling as a performer, or this wasn’t how the church here usually operated. He ignored the way Angelo was rolling his eyes and handed the man a purse of coins.</p>
<p>The monk didn’t count the amount, simply placing the purse in his robes and handing him an small medal in return. “Thank you, Good Traveller. I assure you, the coin you have given will go a long way to keeping the people here fed.”</p>
<p>“You are providing food for the city?” Jess echoed, glancing around the packed hall.</p>
<p>“We do what we can” the monk sighed. “Unfortunately with all business and trade banned the people of the city have gradually run out of coin to pay for their own food. Many have left to continue life elsewhere, but those who are left pooled their resources and share what we have with each other. Unfortunately even this is not enough, and our funds have dwindled. We share what we have, but we will not be able to sustain it for much longer.”</p>
<p>He glanced around the cathedral once more, and he suddenly realised what had been missing – apart from the Holy Star, there were no expensive gifts or artwork on display, the normal works of gold and silver and jewels expected in a large cathedral like this one missing from their stands. Surely they hadn’t...</p>
<p>“You <strong>sold</strong> the Cathedral’s treasures?” Angelo exclaimed.</p>
<p>“We kept the relics” the monk said, slightly defensively.</p>
<p>“Don’t misunderstand – I approve” Angelo assured him. “I’m just... slightly surprised.”</p>
<p>“We petitioned the Holy Premier for funds, and they did provide aid at first, but the Holy Circle has been questioning why they should continue to send us coin to support the capital when its people are doing nothing to help themselves – namely, end the period of mourning.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can understand that” Angelo said grudgingly. “We were walking through the city just now – how have things been allowed to deteriorate this much? Surely someone should have done something by now?”</p>
<p>“Is this your first day?” the monk asked.</p>
<p>“Well, yes” Jay nodded. “Why?”</p>
<p>The monk gave a sad smile. “You will understand soon enough why we, who love King Pavan so much, feel so helpless to act. Every day we hope that he will finally overcome his grief and return to us – we have faith, you see. He may have kept us waiting a long time, but we believe in him. And until the day that he announces the end of the period of mourning, we will continue to abide by his decree and pray that we will regain his senses.”</p>
<p>“...I don’t understand” he admitted. “How can you believe in him after two years?”</p>
<p>“It is difficult, but we simply have faith in him. His reign will not end so dismally, not like this. He will return to us soon enough.”</p>
<p>“...I hope your prayers will soon be answered” was all he could say.</p>
<p>“Thank you. May the Goddess watch over you on your journey, and keep you safe from all harm.”</p>
<p>“And may the Lady watch over your household as your story unfolds, and comfort you in your time of distress.”</p>
<p>He and the others added their prayers to that of the congregation, then left the cathedral – if the Church was so desperately short of funds there was no way they could present the writ and ask them for coin. It was still too early to return to the inn, so they wandered through the eerily silent city. He was shocked to see that even the King’s Way had weeds growing though it, though really after everything he’d seen he shouldn’t be surprised anymore.</p>
<p>Coming to the end of the King’s Way they arrived at the foot of the castle walls, built on top of the hill at the centre of the city. Some time ago the slope up to the castle had been cut away, leaving a sheer rock face with a single steep path leading to the castle gates. It was a great defensive feature, though he wondered if it had ever been needed – certainly not in this day and age with peace between the kingdoms. Then again Yangus had mentioned there could be civil war if the Helms or the people got tired of King Pavan’s rule, so maybe it would be needed soon. It was a sobering thought.</p>
<p>He made his way up the path to the drawbridge to get a closer look at the castle, the others grumbling at the climb but following behind him all the same. When he got to the top he found the drawbridge was down with no guards in sight, so he crossed into the courtyard. The castle loomed majestically above them, large black banners with a golden crown emblazoned at its centre hanging down from the walls and windows. The banners and flags were also faded and ragged from the long-time they’d been out in the elements, but the rest of the castle seemed well maintained and free from the weeds that plagued the rest of the city.</p>
<p>It was strange. Everything felt so familiar, and yet at the same time so different. In Trodain there was a large lawn and some gardens inside the outer castle wall, whereas here there was only a plain courtyard with a few flowerbeds and trees. He supposed with the slope up the hill cut away the castle had a lot less space to grow gardens, and if there had been any they had been swallowed over years of expansion. He wondered where the guards went to drill and spar – was there another courtyard on the other side of the castle?</p>
<p>“Hello there!”</p>
<p>He spun round to see a middle-aged guard with greying red hair walking over to them. Like the guard from the entrance he wore a black uniform and bronze armour, but his bronze helmet had a black plume – it was a Marshal!</p>
<p>“Are you travellers?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir!” he answered, snapping to attention.</p>
<p>“At ease young’un, no need for ceremony. Are you lost?”</p>
<p>Was he... Was he <strong>lost!?</strong> He was in the castle courtyard! How could he be lost? Wait, they’d entered without permission, hadn’t they? Was he-</p>
<p>“Actually we thought we’d pop in to see the King. Is he in?” Angelo joked. He glared at Angelo, and-</p>
<p>“Yes, but I am afraid he is not seeing anyone. Would you like to meet with the Chancellor instead?”</p>
<p>...What? Just like that? Really? He looked at the Marshal – the man was serious! “We would be honoured” he said quickly.</p>
<p>“Very good. If you would follow me.”</p>
<p>...Was this really happening? He looked at the others – they looked just as stunned as him. Well, they didn’t have a choice now. What were they going to say to the Chancellor when they saw him though? Wait... “Um, shouldn’t someone be guarding the gate?”</p>
<p>“There is no need to worry – all the doors and windows are locked, and we can hear anyone coming long before they arrive. Not that we get many visitors since the death of the late Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace. You are the first in... well, since last winter I think. What was that, seven, eight months ago? It has been a very long time.”</p>
<p>“What about thieves?” he asked.</p>
<p>“What about them?” the Marshal said, giving a sad smile as he opened one of the side doors into the castle and beckoned them inside. And when they followed him inside, they saw what he meant. The elegant tapestries that had once adorned the walls had been taken down and display cabinets lay empty, probably all put into storage, leaving the halls bare and empty. Any paintings that were still displayed were beginning to fade, and all the magic lanterns were cold and dusty from lack of use. If it wasn’t for the lack of cobwebs and dust, he would’ve said the place was abandoned.</p>
<p>They followed the guard in silence as he led them a long path through the castle, several of the adjoining rooms having been locked and mothballed until the period of mourning ended, including the reception rooms and the throne room. Even the mess hall had been mothballed. Even the mess hall! Whoever heard of such a thing!? Apparently they all just ate in the kitchen! Even the Chancellor!</p>
<p>“I’d thought I’d left dark drafty corridors and sparse furnishing behind me at the Abbey” Angelo muttered, and he nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s a rum business guv” Yangus added. “If even the castle’s feelin’ the pinch, then the city’s really in trouble. I mean, I’m all fer respect fer the dead an’ the like, but this? This ain’t right. It ain’t fair on the people o’ the city like.”</p>
<p>“It’s like the city’s one giant tomb” Fawn said quietly.</p>
<p>Yes, that was it exactly – Ascantha was one giant tomb. No-one here lived, merely existed another day waiting for the torment to end. He shuddered. No wonder the city was nearly abandoned – he’d only been here a couple of hours and already he wanted to leave.</p>
<p>They went up some stairs and came across a maid dressed in the ever-present black scrubbing the floor. She looked up and, seeing unfamiliar faces, straightened in shock, knocking the bucket over. They all flinched at the loud clanging sound it made on the bare stone floor, and she quickly righted it and bowed a silent apology. The Marshal waved his acknowledgement, and they continued on without a sound.</p>
<p>He glanced at the others. Angelo was scowling, Fawn’s face was blanker than usual and Jess was looking pale. Yangus was doing his best not to rest his hand on the axe he had left at the inn, so he was clearly as jittery as the others. This place was getting to them, and him as well.</p>
<p>They came to some slightly warmer rooms that seemed like they were more lived in, and as the Marshal knocked on the door he realised that they must have arrived at the ministers’ offices, and this was the Royal Chancellor’s room. A voice called them to come in, and the Marshall opened the door and beckoned them inside a room that was actually furnished with a carpet and a couple of tapestries in good condition as well as a bookcase, a table and chairs.</p>
<p>Sitting at the desk was a man who could only by the Chancellor, a slightly short and plump man with short black hair and a fine black moustache. “Thank you Emma, please leave the tray there. And would you bring me some water, I am very-” The Marshall coughed and the man looked up. “Oh! Oh my! Marshall, what is this?”</p>
<p>“You have some visitors, Lord.”</p>
<p>“Visitors?” The Chancellor blinked at them. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes Lord.”</p>
<p>“Oh my. How long has it been I wonder? Please, come in, come in, make yourself welcome. Ah, and I don’t even have any tea to offer! My humblest apologies, Good Travellers, but we are unable to offer any Hospitality this day. We beg your forgiveness and understanding.”</p>
<p>He stepped aside to make room for Jess, and she quickly took her cue. “There is nothing to forgive – may the Goddess watch over your household, and be with you in your time of distress” she replied, automatically adopting Formal Empyrean again as years of lessons on etiquette drilled into her came flooding back. He flicked his eyes towards Angelo and she quickly understood. “I regret to add to your woes when the city has troubles of its own, but we were passing by and thought you should be informed of our news. Templar Angelo will provide the details.”</p>
<p>“Good afternoon Chancellor, and may I offer my own condolences at this difficult time” Angelo began, adopting Formal Empyrean himself as he followed Jess’ lead. “I regret that I have bad news for you. I come from Maella Abbey, and I am here to inform you that Abbot Francisco’s story has come to an end.”</p>
<p>“Not Abbot Francisco!” the Chancellor exclaimed, and Jess and Angelo nodded, and the Chancellor closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “It is a great loss, not just for the kingdom or the Church but for the whole world; he will be sorely missed. If we were not already in a period of mourning, I would declare one for him. I regret that we are not currently in a position to pay tribute to his memory, but I assure you that when the kingdom’s fortunes are revived we will not forget the debt that we owe him – we will most certainly balance the books when the time comes.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your kind words Chancellor” Angelo bowed. “Your feelings alone are a great comfort. However I fear I have more distressing news for you. You see, although old, Abbot Francisco did not join the Goddess without assistance – a villain broke into the Abbey and overpowered his Templars, and murdered the Abbot in his chambers.”</p>
<p>The Chancellor stared at them in shock. “Murdered!? <strong>Abbot Francisco!?</strong> But... why!?”</p>
<p>“I regret that I have no answers for you, but we are searching for the murderer even now. This may sound odd, but the murderer was disguised as a jester dressed in red and purple and carries a long magic staff as tall as he is. We had come to the city in case you had news of him, but we were unaware of the situation here. We realise now that it is highly unlikely that Dhoulmagus is here, but we thought we should pass on the news.”</p>
<p>“I thank you” the Chancellor said, shaken. “For someone to murder Abbot Francisco, of all people, I am at a loss… I assure you that we will keep an eye out for this ‘Dhoulmagus’ and do everything we can to bring him to justice.”</p>
<p>“We keep a log of all travellers who enter the city” the Marshall added. “I will circulate a description of this Dhoulmagus, and ensure that he will be detained if he comes here.”</p>
<p>“Careful – he killed seven Templars as well as the Abbot and injured many more, and practically walked through the Abbey unopposed despite our best efforts” Angelo warned. “He is not an opponent to be taken lightly.”</p>
<p>“He also killed Guildmaster Rylus, Navigator of Farebury and his former master” Jessica added. Her brother was left unmentioned, but definitely not forgotten.</p>
<p>The Marshal and the Chancellor paled. “I understand. We will take every precaution.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. To go into detail then, Dhoulmagus-”</p>
<p>A knock at the door cut Angelo off. “Come in” the Chancellor called, and the door opened to reveal a maid carrying a tray of tea. Like everyone else, she was dressed in dark mourning clothes that looked worn out from overuse, and slightly hunched over as if weighed down by grief.</p>
<p>“I heard you have visitors, Chancellor. My apologies for the delay” the maid said quietly, with a small bow.</p>
<p>“Not to worry Emma, you were not to know – it has been months since we last had visitors after all” the Chancellor assured her.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your kindness sir” the maid bowed again, placing the tea on the table so that the Chancellor could serve it to them. Her voice and her hands were steady, but he could see from the way her chest was heaving that she’d run all the way from the kitchens. And yet she hadn’t spilled a single drop of the tea, and from the look of the way it was steaming he reckoned it would be at precisely the right temperature – clearly an extremely well-trained servant, and only the same age as him. He gave her a small impressed nod, and her cheeks coloured a little.</p>
<p>Everyone but Angelo missed the by-play, and the Chancellor asked “Tell me, is he any better?” There was no need to ask who ‘he’ was.</p>
<p>“No” the maid sighed miserably. “I called and I called, but the door’s still locked and he won’t answer. He’s barely touched his lunch, for all Matilda’s efforts to make his favourite, and I heard him sobbing all through the night yesterday.”</p>
<p>“So no change then. I am sorry Emma. It must be hard on you, but you have simply got to keep on trying. If he does not come to his senses soon, the kingdom is finished.”</p>
<p>“I know, we will do our best” she nodded, then gave a loud sigh. “It’s such a shame. He used to be such a caring and benevolent king. If only there was something we could do.”</p>
<p>“Why not break down the door? Drag him out into the city and let him see the state of things for himself” Angelo suggested, only half-joking – Angelo seemed the same as ever at first, but he knew him well enough now to tell from the tightness of the smile that Angelo was really angry.</p>
<p>“We can’t do that!” Emma exclaimed, her eyes wide with horror.</p>
<p>“In his grief there’s no telling what he might do if we try something like that” the Chancellor told them gravely.</p>
<p>“We did try climbing in through the window at one point, but he withdrew further into the castle, and then he blocked them all up” the Marshal added. “We even tried luring him out with food, but he just did not eat until we were worried for his health.”</p>
<p>“If he doesn’t get any better, I’m worried that he might join his dear Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace” Emma finished.</p>
<p>“But surely the king must have some idea what is happening?” Jess protested. “Even if he chooses to continue mourning, can he not see the impact his decree is having on the city?”</p>
<p>“No” the chancellor told them. “The King is beside himself with grief. He will see and speak with no one, not even me. He has confined himself to his rooms and refuses to leave, he is so consumed by grief. He will not listen to our calls nor respond to our pleas. He is beyond communication.”</p>
<p>“If he is so out of touch that he is completely unaware of what is around him, then can’t you repeal the period of mourning on his behalf?” Angelo suggested. “Surely there must be some provision for governing when the king is... indisposed.”</p>
<p>“That is not a route I want to go down” the chancellor said firmly. “True, there is provision for when the King is ill, but to act without his authority simply because he is grieving would breach the trust His Majesty has given me and set an unfortunate precedent in the years to come. More pressingly, such an action could be interpreted as a coup and precipitate a civil war – something that must be avoided at all costs. We simply <strong>have</strong> to jolt King Pavan from his grief somehow, and soon, otherwise...”</p>
<p>“We are doing all that we can” Emma said quietly.</p>
<p>“I know you are Emma – no-one has worked harder than you these past two years” the chancellor reassured her. “It is just so frustrating that we are unable to break through to him.”</p>
<p>“Surely there is something you can do?” Jess exclaimed. “The city is <strong>dying</strong>.”</p>
<p>“Is this your first day here?” the maid asked quietly, and they nodded. “I know it must seem strange to you, that we continue to serve King Pavan even after all that’s happened, but if you come back tonight then perhaps you’ll begin to understand his grief and why we’re so powerless to act.”</p>
<p>Jessica and Angelo looked less than convinced, and he had to admit he found it hard to understand himself. What worth was there in serving a king who had abdicated his duties in all but name? If the King was as great a ruler as everyone kept saying, then surely he would approve of them acting without his consent in order to save the kingdom and his people unnecessary suffering? Why continue to hesitate when every day brought another day of misery with no end in sight?</p>
<p>He noticed Emma shifting her weight onto her other foot, and looking closer he realised her hands were trembling and she was trying to repress a twitch in her left eye. He shifted himself to catch the Chancellor’s attention and flicked his eyes towards Emma.</p>
<p>“Emma, you’ve been overworking yourself again” the Chancellor sighed. “Are you not supposed to be resting right now? It is Amanda’s shift now, correct?”</p>
<p>Emma shifted uneasily. “I was just attending to a few things before I signed off.”</p>
<p>The Chancellor shook his head. “You push yourself far too hard, my dear. If you keep burning both ends of the candle like this you will cut your own story short. Go get some rest right now, and you are not to come back on duty until you have had a long sleep. That’s an order.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Chancellor” Emma said obediently, bowing to them all before taking her leave.</p>
<p>“Thank you for pointing that out” the Chancellor said to him once he was certain Emma had left. “It should have occurred to me sooner that Emma was supposed to be resting.”</p>
<p>“Not at all, I just recognised the signs.”</p>
<p>“Seem familiar?” Angelo commented.</p>
<p>“Takes one to know one, eh guv?” Yangus chuckled.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that...”</p>
<p>“Emma has been working tirelessly these last two years trying to cheer the king, with not a single day’s rest” the Chancellor went on, ignoring the by-play. “She runs the castle and manages what’s left of the household staff for no pay, and at night she goes to the cathedral and prays for the king, checking on him frequently between her prayers until dawn, and then helps prepare breakfast. She only rests once all the chores are done, and in a castle this size there is nearly always more work – I practically have to order her to bed just to make her sleep. Without her things would have fallen apart long ago. She’s a fine girl, very loyal and dedicated, but I worry that one day she will push herself too hard. She did so admire the King and Queen, it must be hard for her to see things end like this, but she should not overwork herself as much as she does – I worry the effect it will have on her health.”</p>
<p>“She probably feels that if she doesn’t give everything she has then she’ll regret it later” he said. “After all, if she- Wait, ‘what’s left of the household staff’? What do you mean? What happened?”</p>
<p>“With all the shops and businesses closed for the period of mourning, trade quickly dried up and merchants stopped coming. And as work and any sort of noise have been forbidden, those who are able have been leaving the city in droves in search of a better place to live, and I cannot blame them. Who would want their children to grow up in a place where it is forbidden to play, laugh or cry? Who would choose to live in a place that is suffering such hardship, with no end in sight?</p>
<p>“Even those who would stay, with work banned many cannot afford to do so. I did what I could to provide food to those in need, but without trade or taxes we have no income and the treasury dwindled rapidly, so I had to make savings. First I disbanded the City Watch – all that’s left to patrol the city are the few volunteers who have not left to become bodyguards or mercenaries – and with the castle closed I dismissed the household staff – those that are left work without pay, just a place to stay and food to eat. But things are so desperate, unless something changes soon I will not have enough to pay even that. It is a very sorry state of affairs indeed” he finished, trailing off into silence.</p>
<p>“Wait... You are saying the kingdom could go <strong>bankrupt</strong>?” Jess said, horrified.</p>
<p>“Yes” the chancellor sighed. “And if that happens the realm’s Helms will most certainly move against the King, and they would have every right to do so. The problem is what will follow, and I have no doubt that fighting will break out and most likely lead to civil war. I have sent messengers to Trodain and Argonia begging for aid, but I delayed sending such a humiliating request until the last moment, and now I fear that any response will surely be too late.”</p>
<p>He grimaced at the mention of Trodain. “I am sure Trodain will do all that it can to aid you.”</p>
<p>“And nothing can be done to prevent this unless the king recovers?” Jessica asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“Not without breaking the King’s authority” the chancellor confirmed, “and I will <strong>not</strong> rob him of that. It’s the only thing he has left. Though perhaps not for much longer...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe it’s been allowed to get to this” Jessica exclaimed.</p>
<p>Since they’d run out of arguments for the Chancellor they’d returned to their room in the inn. Although it had once been opulent, the furnishings had been either sold or put into storage, leaving only a couple of beds and a chest of drawers, the state of which were so bad they’d decided to shorten their stay to one night – the innkeeper hadn’t seemed surprised.</p>
<p>Although the room still smelled damp and musty, they left the windows closed – even if there were only ten or so guards in the whole city, being overheard talking about the king like this was not a good idea.</p>
<p>“I dunno. This is better than civil war” Yangus pointed out.</p>
<p>“That’s not saying much. There’s a lot of things better than civil war” Jessica retorted. “It’s like saying a broken leg is better than losing a leg – it’s not exactly a lot of comfort.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. The king needs to pull himself together and get a grip, for the sake of his people if nothing else” Angelo agreed, not his usual calm and indifferent self – he’d never actually seen Angelo this angry before, not even when talking about Dhoulmagus or Marcello. “It’s one thing to mourn the death of someone you love, but it’s quite another to make an entire city mourn them as well. And for two years!? Get over it already!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know” Jess sighed. “I still remember how I felt after Alistair’s death. If I still felt like that I don’t think I’d cope very well either.”</p>
<p>“Don’t think I’m unsympathetic to his loss. Losing Abbot Francisco was...” Angelo swallowed. “But that’s the thing – people die all the time, but you don’t see anyone else moping about it like this. It may sound harsh, but they get over it and move on with their lives. You remember them, but you shouldn’t let their loss blind you to everything else – that’s just stupid. Didn’t the Goddess say the dead would join Her in a world of peace and harmony once their story came to an end, so long as they were willing to join with Her in friendship? Shouldn’t you be happy for them instead of wishing they were still living in an imperfect world filled with pain and suffering? Why let it consume you and wreck the rest of your life when you still have so much to live for!? You have to get over it otherwise you end up like... well, you end up like King Mopey over there.”</p>
<p>“...You okay?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>Angelo took a deep breath. “Yeah. Sorry. It’s a bit of a touchy topic for me.”</p>
<p>“Er, yeah. Do you-”</p>
<p>“No. Not now.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, that’s fine. Just... maybe later?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“...Well, what I meant was, losing someone you love, it’s like losing part of yourself. You feel so lost and alone...” Jess went on after another short pause. “Those first few hours when I heard Alistair was dead... I couldn’t believe it, couldn’t face it even after I saw and touched his body. And then I just collapsed and cried for hours.”</p>
<p>“You loved him very much” Angelo said quietly, and Jess nodded, her face pale. Yangus gave her a comforting pat on the arm, and she smiled weakly.</p>
<p>“So, like I say, I can sort of understand what King Pavan might be going through – it feels awful, utterly debilitating, and the more you love them the more it hurts.”</p>
<p>“I know” Angelo said quietly. “But for <strong>two years?</strong>”</p>
<p>“I’m with you on that one” Jess agreed, sighing as she leaned back on the bed.</p>
<p>“Well, some people never stop grievin’, you know?” Yangus pointed out. “They don’t wanna forget the ones they care ‘bout, an’ just keep on rememberin’ an’ missin’ ‘em. Some even never get over it.”</p>
<p>“That’s true enough, but are they still <strong>this</strong> bad?” Angelo asked, gesturing to the city.</p>
<p>“...Nah. Either they deal wiv it, or they die o’ it. Nowt else they can do.”</p>
<p>“And they certainly don’t inflict their grief on people like this either” Jess added.</p>
<p>“Well, some are right ol’ miseries ...but nah, nothin’ like this. Then again, most o’ ‘em don’t ‘ave the power a king does.”</p>
<p>“How someone as weak-willed as Pavan became a king I don’t know” Angelo grumbled. “But if he keeps this up he won’t be king for much longer, civil war or no civil war. There’s only so much the people can put up with.”</p>
<p>“...Shall we do something about it then?”</p>
<p>If he thought it had been quiet earlier, that was nothing compared to the silence that followed his words. You could’ve heard a pin drop as everyone stared at him. “...Guv?”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.”</p>
<p>“Wot ‘xactly you sayin’?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was thinking – the situation can’t get much worse, and if nothing changes there’ll be civil war soon. So, if there’s no-one else, maybe we <strong>should</strong> try something?”</p>
<p>“Try what exactly? We didn’t exactly get very far with the Chancellor” Angelo pointed out.</p>
<p>“Then maybe we should try talking with the King?” he replied.</p>
<p>There was another, briefer silence. “You feelin’ okay guv?”</p>
<p>“Yes, why?”</p>
<p>“Doing something this reckless isn’t like you” Jess told him.</p>
<p>“No, he does all sorts of reckless things, it’s just not usually so obvious” Angelo corrected.</p>
<p>“I’m <strong>serious</strong>.”</p>
<p>“So are we!” Jess exclaimed. “I mean, I know you can expect this sort of thing from me and Angelo, but what brought this on?”</p>
<p>“...Trodain” Fawn answered when he didn’t respond.</p>
<p>“Wot about it?” Yangus asked.</p>
<p>“Come to think of it, the Chancellor did say he’d written to Trodain for aid” Jess recalled. “But of course Trode can’t do anything in his current condition...”</p>
<p>“And so duty calls?” Angelo smirked. “Now that does sound more like Jay.”</p>
<p>“I know there may not be much we can do, but we’ve got to do <strong>something</strong>. If we don’t and the kingdom falls...”</p>
<p>“We’d always regret it” Fawn finished, and he nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m wiv you guv – wotever you say” Yangus told him.</p>
<p>“You’ll get no arguments from me either – this can’t go on” Angelo agreed, and Fawn nodded.</p>
<p>“Nor me, for King Pavan’s sake as well as the kingdom’s – it’s not right to leave someone so consumed with grief without trying to help” Jess added.</p>
<p>“I’m sure King Trode would say the same thing if he were here” he nodded.</p>
<p>“The real question is, what are we going to do?” Angelo pointed out.</p>
<p>“Well... King Trode would probably say he needs a good slap, but let’s just try and find him first – we’ll take it from there” he decided.</p>
<p>“Well, if you’re looking for someone to administer the slap...” Angelo grinned.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I know you’ll enjoy it” he sighed, rolling his eyes. “Come on, no time like the present.”</p>
<p>He opened the windows before they left, then they went downstairs and left the inn, walking along the King’s Way to the castle. With the road in such a poor state of repair they had to watch their footing – it was nearly Autumn now, and the evenings were getting darker. It was strange to think that when he’d first set out Spring had just started; so much time had passed, and yet they seemed no closer to finding Dhoulmagus than when they began. In fact, they seemed further from catching him than ever...</p>
<p>He gave himself a shake. No point in focusing on the things he couldn’t change – it was time to focus on doing what he could for the people here, not worry about something out of his control. He realised he’d fallen behind the others and quickly moved to catch up, and then they walked on in silence, eager not to attract too much attention as they moved through the empty streets.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was because of the silence, but the wind sounded like a mournful wail as it swept through the desolate city, as if the city itself was also in mourning. It felt like a night the dead might walk, and with the City Watch so depleted he regretted leaving their weapons at the inn. It made sense, as walking into the castle at night and going to see the King while armed was never a good idea, but at the same time he missed the comfort of gripping onto a sword hilt, ready to defend himself if needs be. Well, they had their magic, and after Farville he’d been practicing unarmed combat with Yangus and Angelo – they could still defend themselves.</p>
<p>The wailing wind came again, louder now, and he shuddered. Although on hard times the city looked normal enough in the daylight, but now night had fallen everything looked much more sinister. With the pale silver glow of the moon behind it the castle cast a dark shadow over the city below, and the boarded up and abandoned houses and estates took on a haunted air. It was surprisingly chill for a late summer night too, but he supposed that was because they were on the eastern coast with an westward wind blowing. Still, he wasn’t surprised that the others didn’t talk on their way to the castle – the atmosphere was really-</p>
<p>Wait, that wasn’t the wind.</p>
<p>Crossing the castle courtyard, they heard a wail that really <strong>was</strong> a wail. They glanced at each other, then looked up at the castle from where the wail must have come from. For them to hear it from this distance... it must have been very loud.</p>
<p>They entered through the same side door they went through that morning, and sure enough it was still unlocked. Then they just retraced their steps, heading past the Chancellor’s office towards the king’s private quarters. And all the time that wailing sound got louder and louder they closer they approached, the words hard to make out but undoubtedly about one thing – the death of Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace.</p>
<p>“Wot’s first then guv?” Yangus asked as they finally stood outside the door from where the noise was coming from. He gave Yangus a weary look, but ignoring him for now he walked up to the door and gave a loud knock. When that failed to get a response he knocked harder, then harder again until he hurt his hand hammering it against the door.</p>
<p>“Well, that didn’t make much of an impact” Angelo commented as they listened to the sound of King Pavan’s sobbing, which hadn’t let up in the slightest.</p>
<p>“I didn’t really expect it to be that easy” he admitted, fishing in his boot.</p>
<p>“What’s that you’ve got there?” Angelo asked, looking curiously as he brought out a small package.</p>
<p>“Is that what I think it is?” Jess exclaimed as he unwrapped it.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes” he admitted, handing the Thief’s Key to Yangus so he could pick the door.</p>
<p>“I thought you were never going to use that” Jess grinned.</p>
<p>“I don’t plan to make a habit of it” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Yet you still carry it around with you?” Angelo commented, raising an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“After Maella, yes; You never know when you might need something like that. I’m just glad the militia at Farville didn’t find it, or I’d have a lot of explaining to do.”</p>
<p>“I’ll say.”</p>
<p>There was a click and Yangus opened the door. Or tried to. The handle turned, but the door wouldn’t budge. Yangus looked surprised, checking the door for any other locks, but he didn’t find any and he examined the door again. Then he looked through the keyhole.</p>
<p>“Oh bloomin’ ‘eck – ‘e’s only gone an’ stacked a whole bunch o’ stuff against the door” Yangus groaned using the Thief’s Key again. “The door weren’t locked in the first place, just stuck!”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He took the useless Thief’s Key back from Yangus, wrapping it up and putting it back in his boot. “Well, what now then?”</p>
<p>“Simple. We break the door down” Yangus said confidently, and promptly charged into the door with his shoulder. The door shuddered. Yangus charged again. The door and the contents behind it gave a little.</p>
<p>He turned to Angelo. “Shall we?”</p>
<p>“Might as well” Angelo shrugged carelessly, and they both joined Yangus in slamming into the door. The door was solid and their shoulders hurt, but gradually the gap got wider, and the moment it was big enough Fawn slipped through and started moving things out of the way. The door finally unobstructed, they entered the chamber...</p>
<p>...and found it empty, and the sobbing continued unabated from the other side of another door. They glanced at each other, then started to work on the next door. And the door after that. And then the door after that.</p>
<p>“He’s running away from us, isn’t he?” he groaned after they found another blocked door.</p>
<p>“It could go on all night at this rate” Jess grumbled. “Can’t we move any faster?”</p>
<p>“Certainly. You deal with the doors, and we’ll provide helpful comments” Angelo suggested.</p>
<p>“Well, if I use my magic...”</p>
<p>“Please don’t – we’re trying to talk to the king, not kill him. What will we do if he gets hit by debris?” he said hastily. “It’s bad enough that we’re breaking down the doors, let alone actually injuring him!”</p>
<p>“I suppose – it would be bad if we hurt him by accident” Jess sighed. “But it’s taking so long.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t argue with that. And come to think of it, there was nothing to stop King Pavan from circling round and blocking the doors they’d already opened either – they could be doing this all night and not get anywhere. They could probably outlast King Pavan if it came down to it, but he didn’t really want to stay that long. Besides someone might-</p>
<p>“Good evening Marshal” he greeted, making the others jump.</p>
<p>“Good evening” the Marshal returned, moving from the doorway and entering the room. “Were you hoping to speak with the King?”</p>
<p>“Yes, though we have encountered a few obstacles” Angelo replied, gesturing to the various items that had been blocking the door.</p>
<p>“I could have warned you about them in advance, if you said you were coming” the Marshal told them.</p>
<p>“This was not exactly a planned visit, but since we were in the area we felt we should pay our respects” Jess told him.</p>
<p>“That is appreciated, but unfortunately the King isn’t up to receiving visitors at the moment.” They all paused to listen to the sound of King Pavan wailing about his lost love, punctuated by the sound of Yangus continuing to slam into the door.</p>
<p>“We realise, but we did not feel that we should leave without trying” Jess replied.</p>
<p>“Well, you have tried” the Marshal pointed out.</p>
<p>“Aye, an’ I reckon you ‘ave an’ all” Yangus sighed, finally leaving the door as Fawn slipped through the gap and started unblocking it.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Jay asked.</p>
<p>“The door ‘inges are weak – the doors ‘ave bin ‘it too many times fer us to be the first ones to ‘ave tried this” Yangus explained. “’eck, I reckon we ain’t the first fifty.”</p>
<p>“We did say we had tried to force an audience with the King” the Marshal reminded them.</p>
<p>“Does that mean you successfully met with im?” Jess asked earnestly.</p>
<p>“We did, a couple of times, for all the good it did” the Marshal sighed. “But it was like speaking to a wall – the King was barely aware of our presence.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Fer someone makin’ that amount o’ noise – ‘e ‘asn’t let up since the day ‘e lost ‘er, ‘as ‘e?” Yangus nodded. “It’s like she died yesterday. I doubt ‘e’s barely sane, eh?”</p>
<p>The Marshal frowned. “There is no need to go so far as <strong>that</strong>. He is merely... remote.”</p>
<p>“Yes, on another planet” Angelo muttered. “Well why not <strong>force</strong> him to face reality? Drag him out of his hiding place in the castle and show him the city and what he’s-”</p>
<p>“I thought of that one” Jess said quietly. “You worry that if the people see the state he is in, they will lose hope he will recover someday and will refuse to wait any longer.”</p>
<p>“Precisely so” the Marshal nodded. “Such a thing could very well lead to the civil war we have so far been trying to avoid. And as for force... I am ashamed to say we did try that as well.”</p>
<p>“You did?”</p>
<p>“We did.”</p>
<p>“And nothing?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“I trust that concludes matters?” the Marshall asked, and he nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for wasting your time. We simply felt we had to try and do something.”</p>
<p>“I understand. Many travellers feel the same way” the Marshall assured them as he led the way outside. “A few citizens have tried too, but not as many. Believe me though, we are trying everything we can – we have no more desire to see the current state of affairs continue more than you do. Unfortunately there is no easy solution.”</p>
<p>“We understand. Our prayers will be with you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>They concluded with the Rites and then passed way, heading dejectedly back to the inn. They could have easily kept going, the Marshal had made no attempt to stop them, but knowing others had tried and failed before them, without any clear plan they just didn’t see the point.</p>
<p>“Well, Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace, must have been a real beauty to have captivated King Pavan so” Angelo said in a light a voice as he could muster in a futile attempt to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“Clearly” Fawn replied.</p>
<p>“No matter her beauty, I imagine she never wanted him to grieve this much for her” Jess replied. “And since everyone says how much of a support she was, I reckon she’d be horrified.”</p>
<p>“No-one wants this as an epilogue to their story” he agreed.</p>
<p>“D’you think Argonia’ll ‘elp Ascantha out?” Yangus asked.</p>
<p>“The two kingdoms are at peace, but they aren’t especially close – they might provide a token or even a symbolic gesture of help, but Argonia won’t go to any great distance until it learns about how serious the situation is” Jess told them. “Even then they’re just as likely to take advantage of the confusion as help. No, there’s probably no help coming from Argonia.”</p>
<p>“So unless the King has a very sudden change of heart, Ascantha’s pretty much doomed then” Angelo concluded. “It just doesn’t know it yet.”</p>
<p>“It seems so” Jess sighed.</p>
<p>“Unless the Goddess does something, eh?” Yangus said hopefully.</p>
<p>“If the Goddess intervenes, that changes everything” Angelo replied. “Still though, She requires a little effort on our part, and right now ...hm?”</p>
<p>Up ahead they saw another small figure walking in the darkness, for the first time seeing someone else on the road. Although no torches had been lit since the period of mourning began, the light of the moon was just enough to make out Emma’s features. Her black mourning clothes blended into the night, but her long blond hair refused to hide behind her veil and almost glowed in the moonlight. Hearing their footsteps echoing loudly in the silence of the night, Emma looked up in surprise at meeting someone else outside late at night. She gave a little gasp as she recognised them and darted over. “Did you see him? Did you see King Pavan?” she asked eagerly.</p>
<p>“Well, not exactly” he admitted, and the maid slumped.</p>
<p>“I suppose not. I do apologise for his behaviour – he has been that way ever since Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace, died” Emma sighed. “Every night he cries for her, and every day he confines himself to his rooms, hardly eating. If he doesn’t get better soon, he may well join her. I do my best to cheer him but nothing works. I feel so helpless. If there was only something I could do...”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry” he sympathised. “We want to help too, but if his own guard have broken into his quarters and slapped him and he still doesn’t react, we don’t know what to do. It feels like only divine intervention can shake him out of his grief.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sometimes it feels that way” Emma nodded sadly. “But wishing for divine intervention is like wishing on a shooting star – nothing will ever happen just because you want it to, otherwise Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace, never would have succumbed to her illness.”</p>
<p>“That’s true enough” he agreed. “Still, it doesn’t hurt to pray, and we’ll look out for any shooting stars to wish on too.”</p>
<p>Emma gave a small smile as they both looked up at the night sky. “Thank you. I appreciate your kind thoughts, as I’ve run out of ideas. All we can do is pray and hope for the best. If only it were that easy, but there is no-” Emma broke off abruptly, her eyes widening. “Wait, there is something! Something my grandmother once told me, long ago, when I was still a child. It was some old tale, a local story. What was it now? It had something to do with making wishes come true, based on some local legend. But... I’ve no idea which legend, or how the dreams were supposed to come true. If only I could ask grandma, but I can’t just leave the castle, when it’s...</p>
<p>Emma looked at him curiously. “Wait, your party is currently travelling searching for a murderer, right?” He was surprised she knew about that, given she hadn’t heard their conversation with the Chancellor and had been sent to rest straight after – but then, servant information networks always seemed to move faster than the speed of light. “Well, I know you have your own concerns, and I really can’t impose on you...”</p>
<p>“...But?” he prompted, and a pair of bright blue eyes suddenly fixed themselves on him, shining with hope.</p>
<p>“Well, I come from a village called Lower Worthington just over a week’s journey west, along the river Karant” she told him. “My grandmother lives there and she knows all the old folk tales and stories of these parts; I can’t remember any of the details, but I think one of her stories talked about memories of the past and a way to make dreams come true. It may just be a story, but you know what they say – ‘in every story there is a grain of truth’, and if there’s any way I can help the King then it’s worth a try. It’d mean the <strong>world</strong> to him if he could see Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace, again. I’d go ask her myself, but I’m needed here and I... I just couldn’t leave him on his own. He needs me.” There was no need to ask who ‘he’ was. “If your masters allow it, could you go and ask about the story? I know it’s a long shot, but right now I’m willing to try anything. Will you do that for me?”</p>
<p>She looked up at him, her eyes full of hope, shining like small stars, her hands clasped tightly together and her face pleading for help. The moonlight made her appear so young and vulnerable, so desperate for help. And unless King Pavan was jolted out of his misery the kingdom would be plunged into civil war or collapse, law and order would break down and monsters would draw ever-closer to the city, preying on the weak and helpless before infesting the entire city. People like Emma would find themselves defenceless, with no way to survive on their own. Many would either starve or die searching for a new place to live. And if there was something he could to help, to stop this from happening...</p>
<p>“Of course we’ll help” he assured her. “We’ll do all we can. Anything to help restore King Pavan to his former self.”</p>
<p>“You will!? Thank you, thank you so much” Emma cried in relief, engulfing him in a tight hug, tears running down her cheeks. “I’ve prayed for so long for something to help King Pavan, and now it’s finally going to come true.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s no big deal” he said, embarrassed. “Making dreams come true is our speciality. Right Yangus?”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Yangus answered, smiling at the memory of helping Valentina. “That’s right. The guv ‘ere seems to ‘ave some sort o’ knack for it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me guv.”</p>
<p>“Of course it may be nothing, but we can at least try” Emma said, composing herself. “As I said, my grandmother lives in Lower Worthington, a village a week’s journey west in Lower Worthington, by a bridge over the River Karant. Her house is near the top of the hill, but anyone there should be able to give you directions. Just say that I sent you and ask her for the story, I’m sure she’ll tell you; she loves telling stories to travellers.”</p>
<p>He had a look at his maps and Emma pointed it out to him. “Right. Well, we’ve got no destination in mind right now – we can go to Lower Worthington and speak to your grandmother, no problem.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for your help” Emma said, bowing. “I hope to see you soon! Good luck!”</p>
<p>“She cannot be much older than me” Jess mused as Emma dashed off, suddenly looking a lot more carefree; he worried she would despair all the more if he returned with bad news. “And yet she has had to work so hard for the king for years, without a word of thanks, and stay weeks away from her family and can’t see them very often. It must be hard for her, and yet she’s so... content, grateful even. We have to help her, if only to make her life easier and repay her hard work.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t I already say I would?” he reminded her.</p>
<p>“Yes, we heard” Angelo said. “And what’s this about making dreams come true? That sounds like a line that I would use.”</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s from before you joined us” he replied, smiling at the memory as they started back for the inn again. “From before Jess joined us actually. I won’t bore you with the details, but we made her dream come true. Changed her life as a matter of fact, right Yangus?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, it’s true, right enough” Yangus agreed.</p>
<p>Angelo looked at him slyly. “Her?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Well... Is there a story there?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Come on Jay. You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>“She was a looker too, you know, ‘bout Emma’s age” Yangus commented, smirking.</p>
<p>“Was she now?” Jess asked, also smirking.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and she ‘ugged him an’ all when he agreed to help” Yangus added helpfully.</p>
<p>“Really~” Jess replied in an amused but interested tone. “Now that is interesting~”</p>
<p>“She asked for our help and I gave it to her” he answered, not liking where this was going at all. “She asked King Trode for help, actually.”</p>
<p>“She didn’t ‘ug ‘im though” Yangus pointed out. “Nor me either.”</p>
<p>“True, but she did ask King Trode for help – I merely carried out His Majesty’s wish.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes?” Angelo replied. “And was that the case when you helped that girl find her brother? Or when you fetched that toolbox for that other girl? Or how about when you went to find those ingredients in the forest, or repaired the roof of their house, or help those girls carry the harvest in? Did Trode ask you to tackle those monsters that had been harassing that village? Did he ask you to run to the defence of that young girl in Farville, or help rescue Fawn? Did he ask you to help Jessica with that sea monster?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know the girl in Farville was a girl at the time, and I seem to remember you running to Fawn’s aid as well! And dozens of others helped out with the sea monster, not just me!”</p>
<p>“Maybe so, but my point still stands!”</p>
<p>“Leave me out of this” Fawn said quietly.</p>
<p>“And me! I am no damsel in distress!” Jess added fiercely.</p>
<p>“No-one’ll ever call you a damsel in distress Jess” Yangus grumbled.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean!?”</p>
<p>“First you don’t want to be considered a damsel in distress, then you do? Make up your mind Jessica” Angelo smirked.</p>
<p>“He has a point” Fawn agreed.</p>
<p>“We’re getting off topic! Jay, what do you have to say for yourself!” Jess blustered.</p>
<p>“I guess I just can’t say no to people in need” he answered, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Sure. It just so happens that they’re all girls” Angelo teased.</p>
<p>“Precisely.”</p>
<p>“I underestimated you Jay” Angelo grinned.</p>
<p>“’e’s a canny one, the guv is” Yangus agreed.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said firmly.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t play innocent with us” Angelo teased, looking like a cat that had got the cream.</p>
<p>“We know your game” Jess joined in.</p>
<p>“You gotta respect the guv – ‘e’s got class” Yangus added.</p>
<p>“Are you all finished?” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Oh, not by a long shot” Angelo told him, grinning broadly. “I’m going to get a lot of mileage out of this one.”</p>
<p>“Good for you. But as I was saying-”</p>
<p>“Ssh” hissed the innkeeper,. They’d arrived at the inn and the innkeeper was leaning out of a window above them, wrapped in a dressing gown and looked about worriedly. “Don’t make so much noise or you’ll have the guards on you! Being new won’t be an excuse!”</p>
<p>That wiped the grins of their faces. “Sorry” Yangus muttered.</p>
<p>“We meant no offence” Jess apologised, shamefaced.</p>
<p>“Not to you anyway” Angelo added under his breath.</p>
<p>“We’ll be quiet” Jay agreed, glancing at the others, who nodded in agreement. “Look, let’s get some rest. We leave first thing tomorrow for Lower Worthington, just as soon as I’ve explained the situation to King Trode. Okay?” The others nodded.</p>
<p>“Hey guv,” Yangus said thoughtfully as they headed up to their room. “Ain’t the ‘orse-princess s’posed to be the same age as-”</p>
<p>“<strong>Goodnight</strong>, Yangus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually got stuck on Ascantha for quite a while, as in my mind there was no possible reason for letting Pavan get away with repressing the city with his period of mourning while abdicating his duties. Yes, maybe others could have stepped in to cover for him, but with all those ambitious nobles around? So I had to come up with a reason, and I was inspired by the period of Anarchy during the reign of Stephen and Matilda, or at least the popular legend of it - with a weak king unable to enforce his rule while threatened by his rival claimant, all the nobles started looking out for their own interests, carving out their own territories and abusing their powers, confident that there was no-one to stop them; Helm Spiro was written to exemplify this. It's now thought to be at least partially exaggerated propaganda, the royals can't exactly encourage that line of thinking, but it gave me an idea as to how a weak ruler can cling on thanks to the vested interest of conflicting powers - he may not be under their control, but they have more power with him in charge than without it. The threat of civil war should he be 'removed' from power was the necessary stick for those not tempted by the carrot.<br/>That settled for the nobles (although you can be sure there's subtle and not-subtle power plays in the background), but what about the common people? Well, the game does say he and his wife were much loved, even if it doesn't say why, so I went with a caring ruler who fought against corruption for the people against oppressive nobles (or worse, outdated legislation). He's not a war hero (far too indecisive, and there hasn't been a war for generations), nor a genius (too easily led), he just cared. He also cut a romantic tragic figure, rising to power after losing his family to the sickness that rocked the country, and then sharing his sorrow with them, before finally breaking with the loss of his wife. They want him to recover as much as a symbol of their own recovery as anything else. <br/>I still struggled to understand why people would remain loyal to such a ruler, and the party's own confusion reflects this (in the game, they mostly want to leave), but it's apparently a cultural thing. The Goddess would be less than impressed.</p>
<p>Anyway, in the game the period of mourning mostly just extended to people wearing black. Which, while depressing, is no great hardship to anyone except fashion connoisseurs. As you can see, I took it further. Part of this is a natural expansion of the non-functioning government (I believe anarchy would be a terrible idea), hence the non-collection of taxes leads to the disbanding of the city guard, the castle staff, lack of maintenance on roads and city walls, etc. Part was making the period of mourning more severe (banning commerce) - though actually playing outside was banned in the game - because I couldn't see any other reason for the party to get involved. I mean, so Ascantha's period of mourning has gone on a year already? Well, Trodain has been turned into a cursed wasteland, beat that. So I did (threat of civil war, plus Jay and Jess getting flashbacks). <br/>Even then, the request for help is ridiculous - First, you just wander into the castle and get the story from the Chancellor. You return at night and try talking to the king, but he just sobs - and you can't shake him back to his senses. Then Emma tells you her grandma knows an old legend about something that could make wishes come true. I mean, what? I mean, yes, magic is a thing here, but still. In the game, you have to because the plot compels you. Here, I'm relying on Jay's hero complex and the others' sympathies, and it was still a close call getting Angelo and Jessica to agree. Fortunately Fawn and Yangus, with their decision to follow Jay, are enough to tip the balance - they don't want to leave the group after all, and it's not like they don't want to help. As for the Chancellor and Emma, well, they're desperate - at this point they'll try anything short of murdering Pavan, including wishing on miracles.</p>
<p>I also thought it would be nice to show a church actually assisting the poor, showing that it's more than a corrupt institution, and that party of the clergy do care. At the same time, I think that the head of the church and rival powers would have a dim view of assisting what they view as a self-inflicted crisis - Trodain and Argonia are more likely to invade and install their own ruler than send money for the poor. But that's another story. Literally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A World Made of Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What!? The city of Ascantha is still in mourning for Queen Sasha even though she died two years ago!?” King Trode exclaimed, he and the Princess looking up in shock. “How has the city survived!?”</p><p>“Well, in short Sire, it hasn’t” Jay explained. “I’d say about nine tenths of the city is abandoned, all the shops and stalls have closed down, and the cathedral has sold off its treasures to pay for food. The City Watch has been disbanded and the castle staff dismissed because the treasury is empty and are now staffed by volunteers – the only soldier guarding the castle is the former Marshall, and when we arrived in the castle he asked if we were lost.”</p><p>“...what!?”</p><p>“I know, Sire. We actually managed to obtain audience with the Chancellor, and he had to apologise that he couldn’t offer us Hospitality because he had no tea to share with us.”</p><p>“The castle could not offer Hospitality!?” Trode sat down heavily. “My word, things are far worse than I could have possibly imagined! And you say King Pavan is oblivious to all this?” He nodded. “That... <strong>nincompoop!</strong>” He blinked. “Of all the idiotic reasons to lose a kingdom, this has got to be the worst! At least abdicate if you are incapable of ruling, do not bring the rest of the kingdom down with you! What is the man thinking!? Someone ought to give him a good slap and tell him to pull himself together!” the King finished, the Princess adding an emphatic snort for good measure.</p><p>“We did try that Sire” he admitted. “Unfortunately he blocked the doors and ran away. After considerable effort we were met by the Marshal, and he explained they had already attempted this. Unfortunately even efforts at physical therapy were met without success.”</p><p>“Even that did not work!? He is hopeless!” King Trode exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>“Queen Sasha must have been a great beauty to have captivated King Pavan so much that he still mourns her death two years later” Angelo agreed. “I bet they were madly in love when they married, and then she died before he could get sick of her. It’s the perfect romance really.”</p><p>“Quiet Angelo! This is no time for glib commentary!” the King snapped, and the Princess gave an indignant whinny. “You may recall the loss of my own wife to the Queens’ Plague! It was some years ago now, but I still remember it as if it were yesterday. There were the initial preparations of course as we first heard of an illness rapidly spreading across the Northern Continent, announcing the quarantine as it struck the capital, deciding to remain at the capital to present a brave face to the people, and then those first few horrible moments when I realised that my wife had caught the plague.”</p><p>King Trode fell quiet, lost in memory for a moment. “That was only the beginning” he said softly. “Gradually my wife grew weaker as the plague spread through the capital, and my advisors tried to convince me to keep my distance, that I needed to stay healthy if I was to lead the kingdom through such a difficult time. Obviously I ignored them, and I stayed with her until the bitter end. The moment when I realised her chest had stopped moving, that she had stopped breathing... at the time I thought it was the darkest moment of my entire life. It may sound obvious, but it really does hurt when you lose someone as close as that, as if you have lost part of your own soul; the pain is so unbearable that you almost wish it had been you instead – I did not know how I could go on.”</p><p>“I understand. It was never my intention to laugh at King Pavan’s pain” Angelo told him quietly. “However I assume you didn’t order the kingdom to hold a period of mourning that lasted two years?”</p><p>King Trode gave a small amused snort. “By then I had caught the plague myself, and was quite unable to order anything. We did hold a memorial service of course, and a day of mourning on the first anniversary of her death as a memorial to all who died of the plague, but it was only a day.”</p><p>“That must’ve been tough, eh? Sick in bed an’ unable to do anythin’ right after summink like that” Yangus sympathised.</p><p>“It was, more than you know. I hung in the balance between life and death, knowing my kingdom was suffering but powerless to do anything to help it, left with all the memories of a wife I would never see again. And then to top it all, in spite of my best efforts to isolate her from everyone, I learned that my daughter had also caught the plague. They were very dark days.” The Princess whickered softly, lost in her own dark memories.</p><p>“I remember hearing the plague hit Trodain hard, but I never knew it was that serious” Jess exclaimed.</p><p>“Although we disagreed on how to act on the plague, my advisors were competent and reliable – they kept news of my illness quiet and ran the kingdom until I recovered. My daughter’s illness was also hidden to prevent a succession crisis provoking conflict between my Helms at the worst possible moment – as my only child she is sole heir, and the last thing we wanted was someone to take advantage of our weakness to attempt to seize control of the kingdom” King Trode explained. “Thankfully we both recovered without further complications, but then I was kept busy setting about the task of re-establishing government after it had been effectively shut down for months, appointing a whole host of new Charters and recognising new Heads as the plague continued to spread.”</p><p>“And that is my point – you suffered loss, but you recovered and moved on so that you could continue to rule. King Pavan has just stopped, and his government stopped with him” Angelo said.</p><p>“Well, perhaps the thought of my dear Medea gave me strength” King Trode said fondly, patting the Princess’ neck. “I had to be strong, to survive for her. If I had died she would have been left alone with no-one to protect her, at the mercy of those who would manipulate her for their own ends. On the other hand King Pavan was left alone, and not many years after the loss of his older brother and his parents – perhaps without someone close to him there was nothing to prevent him from sinking into despair.”</p><p>“Maybe so, but that doesn’t make what he’s doing right” Angelo pointed out.</p><p>“Quite right” the King agreed. “What Pavan is doing to his government and his capital is appalling, and must be brought to an end post haste! However while I condemn his actions, I will not condemn his grief – I can only imagine his pain all too well. We must do all we can to help King Pavan. After all, his entire kingdom rests on his recovery. The question is how, hm? Considering both persuasion and outright force have failed... It is a pity that the Chancellor and the Marshal are from rival families with claims to the throne, otherwise they might have been better placed to intervene without needing to worry about precipitating civil war.”</p><p>“Actually Sire, we have been given a ‘quest’ of sorts that may assist with this” he began. “It’s a bit of a long shot, but all the easy options have been tried and failed.”</p><p>“Oh? Go on” the King prompted.</p><p>“One of the maids at the castle, she’d probably be their Head Servant if they actually had proper staff, recalled an old legend that her grandmother used to tell. She was hazy on the details, but she believed it had something to do with the power of memory and could make dreams come true. She feels unable to leave her post to find out more, so she requested that we travel to her home village and ask her grandmother to retell the legend in the hopes that there might be some truth behind it. She believes if King Pavan is able to see Queen Sasha one last time and say goodbye properly it might enable him to move on.”</p><p>“What a ridiculous story! ...is what I would like to say, but considering my current situation I suppose that would be somewhat hypocritical” King Trode sighed. “And, now that you mention it, I dimly remember hearing a similar legend in these parts myself when I was on my own Grand Tour. Very well, we will investigate this maid’s story – as you say, perhaps there is some truth in it.”</p><p>“Thank you Sire. I’ve had a look at the map and I believe it shouldn’t take us more than a week to get to the village where her grandmother lives. It’s south of the main highway to Portsmouth on the River Karant.”</p><p>“It’s a fair ol’ gander from ‘ere to this Lower Worthington then?” Yangus commented. “I reckon that Emma girl don’t get home often to see her folks. Shame.”</p><p>“She does not have relatives in the city?” King Trode asked.</p><p>“No Sire, just her maternal grandparents in Lower Worthington on the farm.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Jess said curiously.</p><p>“I asked.”</p><p>“He moves quickly, the guv does” Yangus joked.</p><p>“Oh shush” he sighed.</p><p>“Tell me more about this maid – you say she is a Lower Hand?”</p><p>“Yes, and she works throughout the day trying to maintain the castle with less than five others, helps carry supplies to the castle from the city gates, personally delivers all of King Pavan’s meals, and prays for him at night whilst checking on him in between her prayers” he added. “She works herself to exhaustion to the point that the Chancellor is worried for her health, and has to be practically ordered to bed before she’ll take a break.”</p><p>“Sound familiar?” Angelo grinned.</p><p>“Don’t start that again...”</p><p>“...How old is she?” King Trode asked.</p><p>“Fifteen” Fawn replied. “Just a year younger than me.”</p><p>“About that” he agreed.</p><p>“And she is acting as his Head Servant, without pay, and working herself to the bone for her master while he is unwell, not even taking a break to see her family in two years?” King Trode repeated, and they nodded. “Magnificent! A loyal retainer like that is worth their weight in gold!”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s just loyalty” Jess commented.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?” the King asked indignantly.</p><p>“Don’t misunderstand, I’m not trying to put Emma down by saying she’s got another motive” Jess said quickly. “Quite the opposite. You can say the Chancellor and the Marshal and all those still living in the capital are loyal because they’re willing to put up with the period of mourning for the last two years. Emma’s gone well beyond that though – she’s working so hard she’s almost about to collapse from physical exhaustion, even though her work is unnoticed by anyone outside the castle, King Pavan is oblivious and there’s no promise of reward. That goes far beyond mere loyalty.”</p><p>“I hear what you are saying, but I do not understand what you are getting at. If it is not loyalty, then what is it that compels her to work so hard?” King Trode asked.</p><p>“Well, call it women’s intuition or something, but I don’t think it’s just loyalty. More like... devotion.”</p><p>“Devotion? What is the difference? They are merely two different words to describe the same thing.”</p><p>“Not exactly... Devotion’s a little stronger, and idolising stronger still. What I mean is... Emma may ‘admire’ the King more than others.”</p><p>“You thought that as well, huh?” Angelo commented.</p><p>“Me too” Fawn added.</p><p>“It would kinda make sense” Yangus agreed.</p><p>“Really? I didn’t see that.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean much Jay.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“And what exactly makes you believe that?” King Trode asked quietly.</p><p>“Well it makes sense for one” Jess told him. “After all King Pavan is relatively young, and from the sounds of it was kind, generous, loving and handsome. As a servant Emma would have seen him a lot and if King Pavan was as great a person as everyone says he is it wouldn’t be surprising if she developed a crush.”</p><p>“That’s not to say that she is in love with him, or expects or has ever received anything in return” Angelo clarified, sensing the King’s mood. “It might not even be a first love – but if she did have feelings for him at one point, that might explain why she is so dedicated now.”</p><p>“You think she might have pledged herself to him?” Fawn asked quietly.</p><p>“...Yes, that could be it” Jess agreed. “Emma’s a Lower Hand, but she was working in the palace before the period of mourning started.”</p><p>“Which is rather unusual to begin with” he followed. “You think she got sponsored?”</p><p>Jess nodded. “And if she didn’t have a particularly good Helm and then worked in a palace where the King and Queen were remarkably generous and approachable, she may have decided to do everything she could until King Pavan is restored to the way he was before Queen Sasha died.”</p><p>“Still, I don’t know. It seems a little extreme – I think Emma’s too level headed to go so far as pledge herself on so little.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised how big an impact a small act of kindness can make” Fawn told him.</p><p>“I suppose...”</p><p>“Besides, you’re all assuming she’s made a decision – she may not have put the ‘why’ into words, you know” Fawn pointed out.</p><p>“That’s right” Yangus agreed. “Not everyone goes round thinkin’ ‘bout the reasons for wot they’re doin’ and ‘bout the consequences an’ all that. Some people just act ‘cos they do – ain’t no reason fer it. Right guv?”</p><p>“...Oh-oh yes.” That was embarrassing. “I suppose there was something like that, wasn’t there?”</p><p>“Just a few times” Angelo said dryly.</p><p>“Whatever her motivations, that is hardly the issue here” the King snapped. “The point is that she has shown great loyalty and dedication at a difficult time with little hope of recognition or reward, and such dedication deserves support. And at such a young age! Why, she is only a few years older than my own Medea!”</p><p>“Is she now?” Angelo grinned. He kicked him as hard as he could.</p><p>“Not only that, but it is our duty as representatives of Trodain to do what we can to rescue Pavan from his grief and restore the Kingdom of Ascantha to its former glory, for the good of the people as well as Pavan himself! And as followers of the Faith we cannot leave a man to lie stricken in such grief and do nothing to comfort him!” King Trode went on, ignoring the two of them as Angelo kicked him in the shin.</p><p>“So you don’t mind us taking a detour then Sire?” he checked as he kicked Angelo again.</p><p>“I beg your pardon? A detour, you say?” the King echoed, sounding outraged. “Well, there will not be a great delay if you snap to it, will there? Come along now, daylight is wasting – let us get on with our journey.”</p><p>“Yes Sire” he agreed, yelping as Angelo got an ankle and then picking up the Princess’ saddle.</p><p>“Nearly the same age as Medea, huh?” Angelo whispered.</p><p>He stamped on Angelo’s foot. Hard.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Shake a leg Fawn, it’s time.”</p><p>If she hadn’t already heard Yangus wake Jay and Angelo, Yangus’ gruff voice combined with the bulky shadow he cast on the tent would’ve been a heck of a wake-up call. She was glad it was usually Jay or Angelo who woke them – being woken by a pretty boy was infinitely preferable to being woken by a former bandit, even if the bandit had a heart of gold that wasn’t stolen.</p><p>She undid the ties on her cloth sleeping bag and slipped out into the cold night air, goosebumps instantly forming on her skin as she left the warmth of the heating enchantments. Wasting no time she quickly stepped into her tunic and pulled it on, tugging it over her chest and onto her shoulders. Next she fastened her armguard, strapping it securely to her right arm and flexing to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Only once that was in place did she pull on a pair of stockings and step into her boots, fastening them on quickly and precisely before finally slinging her quiver and bow over her shoulders. It was a routine that she had done a thousand times, so often she could do it with her eyes closed. Which was just as well, because although it was a full moon, barely any light was breaking past the clouds and she could hardly see anything.</p><p>She could hear though, and it was easy to tell Jessica hadn’t woken up yet. It was just as well she took the first watch, as she was such a heavy sleeper it was impossible to wake her without waking everyone else too. Well, she had learned a few tricks over the last few weeks, but her favourite...</p><p>She leaned down and started tickling Jessica’s nose with a feather she’d kept just for the purpose. The first few times Jessica just scrunched up her nose and sleepily tried to bat the feather out of the way, but as she got more persistent Jessica started to resist, until she finally sat up.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m up, I’m up! Stupid feather” Jessica groaned sleepily. “Why are we up so early? It’s not even light yet.” She waited a few moments for Jessica to remember. “Oh, right. It’s about time for that legend to appear, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Supposedly. Come on, it’s not long ‘til midnight.”</p><p>“Right.” Jessica undid the ties on her sleeping bag and got up. And gasped. “Cold!”</p><p>“On top of a mountain at night, who would have thought?”</p><p>“Oh shush” Jessica shot back, quickly grabbing her underclothes and putting them on. Only... they were looking a little small. She wasn’t sure if the others had noticed yet as her outer clothes fit fine, but Jessica had hit a bit of a growth spurt lately. Although she’d bought some new skirts and tops, Jessica hadn’t replaced her underclothes yet, and while she was surprisingly good at dressing herself for a Helm, recently...</p><p>“Uh, Fawn, could you do me up?” Jessica asked after failing to do up the ties across her back.</p><p>“You know, you really should buy some new clothes” she told her, noting how little slack the ties had left.</p><p>“We haven’t the coin, and even if we did we haven’t the time to get new ones made” Jessica replied, nodding her thanks as she strapped on her leather armour ...which was also starting to look a little small.</p><p>“I think everyone would make an exception – you’re at that age, you know.”</p><p>“They shouldn’t have to make exceptions! Why does this have to happen now!?”</p><p>“Look on the bright side – you won’t be stuck at our shoulders anymore.”</p><p>“That’s true” Jessica sighed – she’d been a bit touchy about her height, so growing taller was probably a relief. “It’s just- it’s so inconvenient.”</p><p>“The price of growing up – puberty.”</p><p>“You could be more sympathetic” Jessica complained as she fastened her boots.</p><p>“I could be many things. But I’m not. I’m me.”</p><p>“Come on! You two comin’?” Yangus called.</p><p>“Yes Yangus, we’re very eager to join you on the wet and windy mountaintop in the middle of the night” Jessica replied as they both wrapped their cloaks around them and joined the others round the fire. For some reason none of the men looked at all tired, Angelo casually sprawled on a log as if it were a warm summer’s day, Yangus as solid and indifferent to the elements as the rock he sat on and Jay fiddling with the fire to get it to give off more heat same as any other day.</p><p>“Well, didn’t you say you were working on some protection spells Jess?” Jay spoke up. “One of them was protection against heat and cold, right?”</p><p>“Working on doesn’t mean mastered” Jessica replied, sitting by the fire and warming her hands. “And I’d rather check with another mage before trying to cast it on someone.”</p><p>“Probably wise” Jay sighed.</p><p>“If you like I might be able to help” Angelo offered, smirking.</p><p>“Thank you, but I’ll pass” Jessica replied, unsurprisingly.</p><p>Angelo’s grin just grew all the wider. “Why ever not? The two of us, working side-by-side during the long night hours, growing closer and closer ...to mastering a new spell, developing a greater ...understanding of magic, going ever deeper into ...the arcane, thrusting-”</p><p>“You know, there is one spell that I guarantee will make you warm” Jessica said, smiling a cold smile that promised pain and fireballs.</p><p>“Well, be careful not to overuse it then” Angelo grinned. “It would be a shame if you tired yourself out. Although if you do I can always give you some of my ‘special magic’ – that would-”</p><p>“Yes, yes, if you two are quite finished” Jay sighed. “Hot tea anyone?” With a chorus of agreement Jay poured some water into the kettle out of one of the pouches and starting to make the tea.</p><p>“Did you see anything Yangus?” Jessica asked, shivering. She moved closer and they huddled together for warmth.</p><p>“Nowt much” Yangus admitted. “It was alright earlier, but then those clouds came over an’ now I can’t see nothin’.”</p><p>“Though what you would expect to find at the top of a mountain I don’t know” Angelo told them.</p><p>“We found the ruins” Jay reminded him, gesturing to the remains of some sort of chapel or shrine that they were sheltering beside.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting the ruins” Angelo admitted. “I can’t imagine why anyone would want to build anything all the way up the top of a mountain, let alone how.”</p><p>“Yeah – the bottom’s nearly impassible an’ all, wot wiv ‘em big cliffs an’ everythin’” Yangus agreed. “We was lucky to meet that bloke on the road, eh?”</p><p>“Yes, I was almost ready to give up before Will told us about that cave” Jess remembered. “Who’d have thought there was a way up the mountain from a cave that started by the river? Or that there would be stairs?”</p><p>“It does seem like there used to be a route made so people could come up here, doesn’t it?” Angelo agreed. “It probably used to be a place of pilgrimage of some sort, though what for I don’t know. Hopefully not some ancient temple where they sacrificed people to a mountain god or something.”</p><p>“Why’d you ‘ave to say that?” Yangus moaned. “We’re gonna be attacked by beings from another diamondsion now, you know that right?”</p><p>“Relax Yangus, you know the Goddess made a point of destroying them all” Angelo reminded him.</p><p>“You’d be surprised by the things I’ve seen. You think things like that sound stupid, but they really do ‘appen” Yangus warned. “An’ this place could’ve been made after She disappeared y’know.”</p><p>“It doesn’t look <strong>that</strong> old, and nearly everything from the Lost Age was destroyed. Besides, if nothing’s tried to eat you so far we’re probably safe.”</p><p>“I’m tellin’ ya, it’s sayin’ stuff like that wot causes things to appear! Just stop talkin’ ‘bout them already!”</p><p>“You know you’re rather jumpy for a bandit...”</p><p>“No I ain’t – it’s the ones that ain’t jumpy that end up dead.”</p><p>“Well, you may have a point.”</p><p>“I hope Their Majesties are safe” Jay worried as he passed them the tea. “I wish we didn’t have to leave them at the bottom of the mountain.”</p><p>“Well there was no way we were going to be able to bring the wagon up here – it was difficult enough getting here as it is” Angelo told him.</p><p>“Yes, but maybe some of us should have stayed behind. I mean, they’re all alone and don’t have anyone to protect them-”</p><p>“Two tents, food and water for four days, armour, clothes, cooking gear – do you think we could have carried that all the way here and still been able to defend ourselves?” she reminded him.</p><p>“And like we said at the time, we were moving through caves that monsters have made their home in – we couldn’t afford to take any chances” Angelo added. “Trode and Medea can hide in the forest below and run if they need to – we don’t have that luxury. We barely made it in time for the full moon as it is.”</p><p>“I know, I know” Jay sighed. “But still... I’m worried about them.”</p><p>“We’ll be back with them soon enough” Jessica said reassuringly.</p><p>“I suppose...”</p><p>“Though why we’re even bothering I don’t know – this whole thing is a colossal waste of time” Angelo said.</p><p>“I gave my word – we have to at least say we tried” Jay answered quietly.</p><p>“Oh I know, I know” Angelo replied. “But the idea that some magic doorway will appear on the night of a full moon to those in need is simply ridiculous! It’s not even the main focus of the legend, just some background filler made to enhance the hero’s reputation and then never mentioned again!”</p><p>“Good story though, weren’t it?” Yangus chuckled fondly. “Shepherd boy stumbles ‘cross this place in the dead o’ night an’ ‘as this encounter wiv some genie who ‘as the power to give a single wish, an’ from that ‘e gets the power to change destiny an’ all that, becomes champion o’ the army, gets ‘imself a princess an’ builds ‘imself a kingdom – it’s wot legends are made of, eh?”</p><p>“That’s just it though – they’re legends, pure fancy and nothing more” Angelo said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Well, you know what they say – behind every legend is a grain of truth” Jessica told him.</p><p>“So they do, but even if there is there’s no mention of how this legend is supposed to help Pavan overcome his grief.”</p><p>“Well, there’s the theme of dreams coming true – maybe there’s a way to bring Queen Sasha back” Jay offered, but it was a weak argument and he knew it.</p><p>“Jay, you know as well as I do that the Teachings are very strict about trying to bring people back to life, as in ‘don’t even think about it’ – the Goddess decides when it’s time for someone’s story to end and no-one has the right to interfere with that.”</p><p>“I know, I know” Jay sighed.</p><p>“It’s midnight now. We’ll know for sure one way or another soon enough” she reminded them.</p><p>“That’s true” Jessica said. “It would be nice if it was true, if only because Emma and King Pavan need it to be so badly, but I just can’t see a doorway appearing out of thin air.”</p><p>“It’d be nice if it was true because otherwise we’ve taken a lot of time and spent a lot of effort on a wild goose chase” Angelo pointed out. “But do any of you really believe that this door is going to appear?” They all looked away. “I rest my case. Still, like Jay says, at least we tried. It’d be embarrassing if we hadn’t and the legend turned out to be true.”</p><p>“An’ if nothing else, we got to climb a mountain, eh?” Yangus piped up. “Not many people can say they’ve done that, eh? An’ we’d never ‘ave come up ‘ere an’ found this old ruin neither!”</p><p>“As grand as that is Yangus, we <strong>do</strong> have other things to be getting on with” Angelo reminded him. “I know we’ve not got any idea of where Dhoulmagus is, but we can be reasonably certain he’s not <strong>here</strong>.”</p><p>“In fairness, the last time we said that was at Maella Abbey, and it turned out he was” Jess told him. Angelo nodded thoughtfully, and they all looked around cautiously.</p><p>“What am I doing? Like he really would appear here!” Angelo chuckled a few moments later, rolling his eyes at himself.</p><p>“I guess we’re getting paranoid” Jessica grinned sheepishly. “You’re right, he’d never appear here, would he?”</p><p>“Stranger things ‘ave ‘appened on the night o’ a full moon” Yangus told them, clearly building for a story. Jay promptly got up. “Eh guv, where you going?”</p><p>“Just having a look round – I’d feel silly if we missed the door because we weren’t looking” Jay replied. “And don’t call me guv! How many times?”</p><p>“But you’ll miss the story! It’s an epic tale filled wiv laughter, thrills and tears”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll hear it later.”</p><p>“I’ll join you” Angelo offered. “Two pairs of eyes are better than one.”</p><p>“I suppose.” Jessica rolled her eyes, but they let the two of them escape this time – next time though it would be their turn to listen to Yangus’ stories. At least the clouds were clearing up.</p><p>“It ain’t the same, ‘earin’ ‘bout it later – ruins the attysphere” Yangus grumbled. “Well, can’t be ‘elped I guess. Now where was I?”</p><p>“An epic tale filled with laughter, thrills and tears, I hope” Jessica reminded him.</p><p>“Oh yeah! You see, it’s a tale from me youth. You see I was doin’ a job for Red, a mate o’ mine back in the days, an’ we ‘ad to meet up at night wiv the others ‘fore we could pull the ‘eist. Yeah, it was on the night o’ a full moon, just like this one, an’ we were gathered round a fire waitin’ for the others.”</p><p>“A fire just like this one?” Jessica said, unimpressed.</p><p>“...Smaller I think, ‘cos we were s’posed to be ‘idin’ an’ all, but it was cold an’ you can’t pull a job if yer ‘ands are numb. Anyway, we was sittin’ quietly when we ‘eard a scream. Well, we wondered wot it was so we went runnin’ over, but all we found was a torch layin’ on the ground, still burnin’ but wivout anyone there – no footprints, no sound, nothin’. Well we thought that was odd, but there was nowt we could do ‘bout it, so we went back to the fire. Only when we got back, there was nothin’ there – no signs o’ the fire or anythin’.”</p><p>“You sure you didn’t just get lost?” Jessica asked him.</p><p>“’Course we didn’t! We’re bandits, y’know? You gotta properly case the joint an’ all, and we’d’ve known if we were where the fire weren’t. We were in the right place alright, but the fire, it weren’t there. There weren’t even any ashes. Well we weren’t gonna let that put us off, so we got another fire goin’. Only as we lit the fire, so there was another-”</p><p>“WHAT THE-!?”</p><p>“You got Angelo in on it, did you?” Jessica sighed, rolling her eyes. But Yangus was standing up and reaching for his axe.</p><p>“No, I-”</p><p>“JAY! WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!”</p><p><strong>That</strong> got their attention. Drawing their weapons they all ran round the ruins to the sound of Angelo’s voice. It wasn’t hard to find him – he was inside what might have been a small library, looking frantically round the walls.</p><p>“What happened?” Jessica demanded.</p><p>“Where’s the guv?” Yangus added.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Angelo exclaimed. “He was right there when suddenly... he wasn’t.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘suddenly he wasn’t’?” Jessica asked incredulously.</p><p>“I... I don’t know” Angelo said helplessly. “We were just having another quick look round to see if we could find this door. I turned to say that I couldn’t see anything and that this was obviously a waste of time, and I saw him vanish!”</p><p>“What do you mean he vanished!? People don’t just vanish into thin air!” Jessica snapped.</p><p>“I’m telling you that’s what I saw!”</p><p>“Where precisely did he disappear” she interrupted before the two of them got into another argument.</p><p>“Over here” Angelo gestured, leading them to the spot. “He was just looking at the wall, and I think his hand was reaching for-”</p><p>Angelo suddenly vanished.</p><p>“Cor blimey!” Yangus exclaimed, as they jumped back, pointing their weapons at something they could neither see or understand.</p><p>“What on Empyreus just happened?” Jessica demanded, sounding scared.</p><p>“I-I dunno” Yangus stuttered. “One moment ‘e was there an’ the next... ‘e wasn’t.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense!”</p><p>“Yeah? Well you were watchin’ – wot d’you call that!?”</p><p>“I... I don’t know!”</p><p>“...Nothing else seems to be happening” she commented after a few moment’s silence.</p><p>“Right” Yangus agreed. “Looks like wotever’s ‘appenin’, only ‘appens when you stand over there.”</p><p>“The question is, what?”</p><p>“...Um, this may sound stupid, but... Do you think they’ve... gone somewhere else?” Jessica said timidly.</p><p>“Somewhere else?” She paused. “You mean to meet this genie with the power to grant wishes?” Jessica nodded. “How though? Do you sense any magic?”</p><p>“...Not ordinary magic, but there’s something strange...”</p><p>“Eh? ‘ang about. That wall there – it’s where the moonlight comes in through the window, yeah?” She glanced at the old window, now empty of glass with just the frame remaining, and back at the wall. “Don’t that shadow there look...”</p><p>“...like a door” Jessica whispered. “Do... do you really think...?”</p><p>“Well, there’s only one way to find out, right?” she said, and she strode to the silhouette of the door against the wall. As she touched it, the ‘door’ swung open and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Suddenly she found herself somewhere ...different. It was dark, with tiny pinpricks of light all around; they looked like stars, but at the same time she somehow knew they weren’t. She was standing on some kind of crystal that was almost see-through, delicate but at the same time tough, and-</p><p>“Told you Fawn would be the next one through.”</p><p>“Alright Angelo, how did you know?”</p><p>“Easy – Fawn’s not someone who gets shaken easily, right Fawn?”</p><p>“Not easily” she agreed, walking over to join Jay and Angelo. “This is more than enough though. Where is this place?”</p><p>“When we’ve worked that out, we’ll get back to you” Angelo replied cheerily. “However it’s clear that wherever this is, it’s part of the legend we were told about.”</p><p>“And you said it was a load of rubbish” Jay teased.</p><p>“I’m not afraid to admit when I’m wrong” Angelo said agreeably. “I’m still trying to get my head round the fact it’s real, but if the doorway is real, then I suppose that means that the being who can grant wishes is real as well. And at a guess, he’s probably at the end of this path.”</p><p>“It’s not like there’s many other places to go” Jay agreed.</p><p>Suddenly Jessica appeared by the doorway. “Jessica next, just like I said” Angelo smugly. “Yangus won’t be too far behind either – neither of them like being outdone.”</p><p>Jessica ran over and tackled them all with a big hug as Yangus appeared behind her. “I was so worried! I thought something dreadful might have happened!”</p><p>“Yes, sorry about that” Jay apologised, sounding embarrassed. “When I saw that pattern on the wall I thought it looked like a door. I knew it couldn’t open of course, as it was only a shadow, but I went ahead and tried it just to prove to myself it couldn’t open – and found that it did. And like a fool I never said anything beforehand, so I had no idea whether you would all work out what happened. But at the same time I didn’t dare try and go back, as the legend said you could only come once, so I ended up waiting.”</p><p>“Fortunately we didn’t have to wait long” Angelo said. “Though saying that, I do wonder what’s going to happen to the camp now that none of us are there...”</p><p>“What, did you expect us to just ignore what happened and leave you here? What kind of people do you think we are?” Jessica demanded.</p><p>“I fully expected you to arrive as soon as you realised what had happened” Angelo said placatingly. “It just occurred to me that there’s no-one left at the camp, that’s all.”</p><p>“And King Trode isn’t there to guard it either” Jay nodded.</p><p>“Don’t worry guv, it ain’t like we’ve got much of value there – our most expensive kit’s our weapons an’ armour, an’ we’re wearin’ ‘em” Yangus said reassuringly. “Nowt much else ‘cept food, an’ not the kind monsters fancy anyway – it’ll still be there when we get back, no worries.”</p><p>“That’s true” Angelo nodded. “Well, no point in just sitting around here. Shall we go?”</p><p>“Now that everyone’s here, I suppose we should. It’d be rude to keep them waiting” Jay agreed, getting up and leading the way down the crystal path that led the way through this ...empty blackness towards this large house made of the same translucent crystal.</p><p>“So where is here?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“We’re still working on that” Angelo replied. “So far our best guess is ‘Not Empyreus’ but if you get any closer let us know.”</p><p>“Not Empyreus...” Jessica whispered. “I... I can’t even imagine... Do you think this is something left over from the Beginning?”</p><p>“Well, you could be right. Sort of makes me feel bad for making fun of Yangus earlier.”</p><p>“See! See! I told you stuff like this ‘appens!” Yangus crowed. “The world’s a stranger place than you’d think. Though even I never thought I’d find summink like this...”</p><p>“I don’t think people tend to expect that they’ll walk into another dimension or world” Jay laughed nervously as he pushed through the double doors into this glass house. “Plenty imagine it, but no-one really expects it to <strong>happen</strong>. Like Angelo said, the Goddess destroyed most of the other worlds and things the Ageless created when she rationalised Creation – we’re not supposed to be able to fall into other universes anymore where anything... can... What the-”</p><p>“It’s bigger on the inside” she said quietly, looking around at the grand library they had entered, rows and rows of books stretching from wall to wall, stacked so high that they disappeared out of sight into the ceiling. She couldn’t see how wide the room was either. From the doors they had entered to the far side of the room a large path cut its way through the bookcases, thick red carpet leading to where something stood. Along the path were various instruments placed on columns for display – flutes, harps, violins, ocarinas, and ...pianos? Organs? ...This place was not natural.</p><p>“This is impossible” Jay said quietly.</p><p>“Tell the room that” Angelo replied, equally quietly.</p><p>“What are we looking at here?” Jay asked.</p><p>“We’re looking at a room that doesn’t obey the laws of reality” Angelo answered. “Our reality, that is – it appears our rules don’t apply to this place, or should that go without saying?”</p><p>“...does everyone feel... ‘different’?” Jessica managed to gasp out.</p><p>“Like everything is at peace and all is right with the world? Like there’s nothing to worry about?” she said, her voice sounding strangely distant. “Like everything is at Peace and Harmony?”</p><p>“Yes” Jay nodded.</p><p>She looked at the others. For all the feelings of Peace and Harmony, they were all rather stiff and pale. Then again, the idea that their emotions were being altered somehow was rather...</p><p> “...The legend said that the ones who lives here has the ability to grant wishes and change destiny, right?” Jessica said, her voice tight with fear. “As in, alter reality? Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”</p><p>“That an Ageless lives here?” Angelo replied. Jessica nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>Goddess help them.</p><p>She fingered her bow, but she knew it was useless. If there really was one of those Ageless here, then they were already within its power, and nothing but the Goddess Herself could save them. That said... “Nothing appears to have happened to us yet.”</p><p>“Not that we’ve noticed – maybe it’s altered our memories so that we think nothing’s happened” Angelo replied.</p><p>“Whatever the situation, we can’t just stand here. What are we going to do?” Jessica asked. “Walk over to whatever that thing is over there and ask it what it wants?”</p><p>“...That’s probably as good a plan as any” Jay sighed, taking a deep breath and starting to walk over to the other side.</p><p>“Wait! I wasn’t serious!” Jessica protested, chasing after him. She and Yangus followed and she heard Angelo sigh and raise his hands in the air helplessly as he always did whenever he thought they were doing something insane. Which was often. Still, he always joined in with only a few token complaints, so she didn’t think he minded that much.</p><p>This was rather different though, and even as her brain was trying to tell her that all was well, she could feel goosebumps forming on her skin and sweat beading on her forehead. Her hand itched to clench itself round her bow and she kept looking at the door they had left behind them. Not that they would be able to run if it came to it, and probably wouldn’t be able to find it or even remember there was a door either, but knowing it was there was enough.</p><p>It seemed that they arrived at the far end surprisingly quickly, even though the distance seemed longer than the King’s Way in Ascantha. Standing by a large window and looking at a scene of swirling colours was an impossibly tall and willowy figure. They had long straight dark blue hair that tumbled down to their feet and wore long white and blue robes that blended harmoniously with the translucent crystal. They carried a beautiful harp that would have been too big for her to carry but seemed like a toy in their hands, and were playing a gentle melody that in other circumstances would have been soothing, but given the tall being before them she and the others couldn’t relax.</p><p>The strange figure turned to them as they approached, revealing an ageless face that showed no wrinkles or marks yet had impossibly old eyes. They were handsome with a perfectly framed face, long elongated ears and fingers, and a fine figure that moved gracefully despite the long and heavy robes. They seemed like the perfect model for the Renaissance style, apart from the pointy ears, yet she honestly couldn’t tell whether they were male or female.</p><p>There was no doubt about it. They had to be an Ageless.</p><p>“Many moons have waxed and waned since any guest last trod this place, where there are many glorious wonders no mortal mind can face” the being said softly in a lyrical voice as he or she walked down the steps to greet them. “Weary travellers, to the Land of Moonshadow I welcome you now, my realm and my home, where I watch worlds pass from my crystal throne. I am Ishmahri, Keeper of the Moonshadow Land. Please, do not on ceremony stand. Rest and relax, for this is a place where all evil is banned. My home I make of peace and tranquillity, a place built from love and harmony. Escape your troubles on Empyreus and find peace of mind here, with us.”</p><p>Ishmahri paused, watching them a moment, then said “Welcome travellers. You must be weary from your journey. Please, make yourself welcome at my humble dwelling; my home is your home. If you are thirsty, share my drink. If you are hungry, share my food. If you are tired, rest with me in safety. Stay with me in friendship for this new chapter of our lives and share in the fruit of the Goddess’ labour for us, until the time that your journey must continue.”</p><p>They stared, startled at the use of the Rites, particular an old variant rarely used except in the most formal of settings. Then Jay recovered and quickly resumed the Rites before they caused offence. “Blessings be upon your home, Good Host. Our journey has been long, but has now come to an end. We would gladly accept your offer; we need no food nor place to rest, but we welcome your offer of drink and friendship.”</p><p>“Then please, sit with me in Peace and Harmony, and let us drink together to celebrate our new bond of companionship” Ishmahri offered. A pot of tea winked into existence with a wave of his hand, along with chairs and a table, and the being made the tea before them in the traditional manner without mistake, and they took the tea obediently and drank. It even tasted like ordinary tea.</p><p>“Excuse me ...sir” Jay began nervously, now the Rites were over. “Are you... an Ageless?”</p><p>“An Ageless? Many a century has it been, since one of those was last seen. However wonder as you might, I can confirm you are right.”</p><p>They quietly crossed themselves.</p><p>“I see my answer fills you with dread most severe, but of any experimentation you need not fear – the Goddess long ago restrained my race, so never again could we commit such disgrace. As for others of my kind, you may search but never find, for as far as I know I am the last, and my race’s torments a thing of the past. For my part such interference was never my inclination, merely a desire to watch the lives of creature and nation – it was for this the Goddess left me alive, where none other was permitted to survive. She even created for me this place, so that I might continue to observe from another space, and I only ever interfere when she permits others to find me here.”</p><p>“She permits... You mean the Goddess was the one who brought us here?” Angelo asked.</p><p>“The Goddess is the one who controls the door, and has always since time of yore. None could pass without Her will, and I trust that is true still.”</p><p>So... did that mean... the Goddess was watching them? Well She was always watching, but did that mean She had taken a personal interest in their stories?</p><p>“You honour us with your words” Jay said at last.</p><p>“The truth is what I say – any less will not pay. Now please enlighten me, two young ladies and men three, what deep desire possessed you to climb a mountain of such height, and open the Moonshadow Window on this most special night?” Jay glanced at Angelo, but before either of them said a word Ishmahri held up a hand for silence and started plucking at his harp in a strange melody. “No words are needed, your shoes can tell the tale, without words, to every last detail.”</p><p>What did he mean by that? How could their shoes-</p><p>What the-!?</p><p>As Ishmahri played strange colours seeped out of Jay’s shoes and floated in the air. Ishmahri redirected these colours to the window he’d been looking at earlier, and the window changed colour. “So the despairing King Pavan longs to be reunited with his dearly beloved Sasha, so long departed” Ishmahri said, looking at the window. They all stared. “You stand amazed, mouths agape in wonderment” Ishmahri commented, smiling at them. Jessica instantly bristled, and the others tensed. “Ah forgive me, I do not mean to affront. Please withhold your cries, for I have yet to uncloud your eyes.</p><p>“Children of the Light of Day, do you believe that memories are yours alone, in a land formed with magic where statues walk and monsters roam? Your clothes, your weapons, your castle and abbey, your farms, your forests, the land and sea... They too remember each passing day, long after all else fades away. Silently they sleep in a dream world of memories, remembering all that time buries. Under the shadow of the moon’s light these dreams, these memories, shrine bright. These memories may take shape and form from their essence, provided one gives them a little magical guidance.”</p><p>Ishmahri gestured to the window, and she recalled how he said he watched their world, and how he’d been looking at this window when they first arrived. Was that how he saw the world? Through those glowing orbs, the memories of objects and people?</p><p>“To stir this Daughter of the Sun at this hour after her Story’s End is far beyond my power” Ishmahri went on. “But that does not mean that I am unable to grant your wish – perhaps I might be able to put an end to your friend’s anguish. I shall play a tune by the full moon’s light to salve this King’s wounded soul upon this night; with my music I shall save Pavan from his despair and wake him from his unending nightmare. Lead me to him, as fast as you are able, back through the Moonshadow Door and onwards to his castle. Lead me to the scene of Pavan’s misery and despair, so that I may place him under my care.”</p><p>Jay nodded and led the way, Ishmahri following with the rest of them close behind.</p><p>“So ordinary things like clothes, houses and so on have memories and dreams? Do you think that explains that vision we had in the tower of Alexandria?” Jessica asked Yangus quietly.</p><p>Yangus gave a wry snort. “People ‘ave been tellin’ me I’ve got a brain the size o’ a pea ever since I was small, that the outside o’ me might ‘ave got bulkier but the ol’ grey stuff’s still as small as ever. In other words, I ain’t got a clue about nothing! I dunno wot ‘e’s on about, and I ain’t gonna try!”</p><p>Jessica sighed exasperatedly. “Fawn, what about you? What do you make of all this?”</p><p>“Nothing” she replied.</p><p>“What? What do you mean <strong>nothing</strong>!?”</p><p>“I can’t understand any of it, but with luck we’ll be back in our world and it’ll all be over soon.”</p><p>“What!? What kind of attitude’s that!?”</p><p>“One that helps keep my sanity.”</p><p>“Talking of returning to our world, do you think this is a good idea?” Angelo murmured.</p><p>“Wot d’you mean?” Yangus asked.</p><p>“This guy is an Ageless, right? You remember what the stories say they did.”</p><p>“’Course! Who doesn’t, eh?”</p><p>“Exactly. And there’s a reason the Goddess wiped them out – the torment they caused all the races was beyond comprehension, and they even tricked and imprisoned the Goddess Herself. Do we really want to bring someone who’s part of that race back into our world, Rites or no Rites?”</p><p>“I ain’t no fool, I know wot you’re sayin’ – you’re thinkin’ we let this guy outta ‘ere, ‘e’ll try an’ dummynate the world again, right?”</p><p>“Exactly. Who’s to say whether the door can only be opened by a human, and he just needs some sap to open it before he can begin a new age of torment, especially with the Goddess missing.”</p><p>“But... the legend...” Jessica began, but Angelo shook his head.</p><p>“Who’s to say how accurate that legend is?” Angelo pointed out. “Ishmahri might have started it himself if he’s able to manipulate dreams.”</p><p>“...Do you really think that?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“...Honestly, no, I say we trust him. Take my word for it, I can read people’s intentions – it’s one of the things that makes me good at cards. People with twisted souls always give themselves away.” He paused. “Like Dhoulmagus.”</p><p>There was a long silence. “So if you believe he’s telling the truth, why bring it up?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“Because I’m not sure if I’m being manipulated, and I wanted to hear your thoughts.”</p><p>“I... I want to believe. But... you’re right, we know nothing about this Ishmahri, and he even said he was an Ageless. But, the Ageless weren’t exactly known for their subtlety, were they?”</p><p>“If any of them survived the Goddess’ wrath when She broke free from their control, they probably learned very quickly.”</p><p>“That’s true. What do you two think?”</p><p>“Well I ain’t no expert on this kinda thing, but I reckon if this Itchy bloke is an Ageless, then ‘e can probably ‘ear everythin’ we say, so it ain’t like we can take ‘im by surprise” Yangus pointed out.</p><p>“...That’s true” Angelo sighed. “By the Goddess, dealing with the Ageless is complicated.”</p><p>“An’ d’you really think that we’re the first to ‘ave tried an’ find ‘im, someone who can grant wishes an’ all that? If ‘e could get people to dream o’ a legend, don’t you think someone else would’ve found ‘im by now, ‘fore us?”</p><p>“That’s true” Jessica said with relief. “So either the legend is true, or someone else would have released him by now.”</p><p>“...That’s good enough for me” Angelo agreed. “And like you say, it’s not like we can slip past him without him noticing – we might as well trust the Goddess to guide us. She did promise to protect us from the Ageless after all.”</p><p>After that they continued walking in silence, passing through the Moonshadow Window and into the castle-</p><p>Wait, <strong>what!?</strong></p><p> “How did we...?” Jay began, looking utterly disorientated, but Ishmahri interrupted him.</p><p>“The Land of Moonshadow is world apart, I think you will find – what was important was the image in your mind. The Moonshadow Realm is not bound by the laws of time and distance which govern yours; all that was needed was for you to lead the way so that the Moonshadow Window would not lead us astray. This is Ascantha castle that we sought, the scene of Pavan’s misery that has him overwrought?”</p><p>“I-I think so” Jay stammered, still reeling from travelling more than a fortnight’s journey in seconds.</p><p>“Wait, wot about our tents?” Yangus demanded, ignoring the whole teleportation thing and focusing on practical matters. Good idea. “All our stuff’s still on that ruddy mountain!”</p><p>“King Trode will still be waiting for us at the bottom!” Jay realised.</p><p>“He’s got all our food” Angelo groaned.</p><p>“And the maps” added Jessica.</p><p>“And our clothes” she finished.</p><p>“If we don’t get back, he might try to look for us and get into trouble” Jay worried.</p><p>“This is King Trode we’re talking about, right?” Angelo asked.</p><p>“Travellers, there is no reason to fear that your things are there and we are here. I can take care of matters such as these” Ishmahri soothed. “Your supplies I can move here with the greatest of ease, and as long as your friend sleeps under moonlight, I can bring him here without a fright.”</p><p>“Could you leave him on the city outskirts?” Jay asked. “It’s just we’ve had a few problems when he comes into contact with people.”</p><p>“So I see” Ishmahri said as he closed his eyes and strummed his harp, playing played some sort of mystical melody, soft and beautiful. “One, two, three” he counted and their tents and belongings suddenly appeared, making the room rather crowded all of a sudden. “It is done. Your friend is at the campsite where you stayed here last. Now please, lead me to King Pavan so that I may ease his soul before breakfast.”</p><p>They all exchanged glances and gave a small nod – none of this made any sense, so they should stop trying to understand what was going on and simply go with it. “Of course” Jay agreed numbly. “Right this way.”</p><p>It wasn’t hard to find King Pavan – they just followed the sound of his sobbing to the throne room. And then there he was – the King in all his ruined glory. He must’ve been handsome once, tall and slim with curly golden locks, but now he was hunched with grief and gaunt from missing so many meals, and his hair was long, dirty and matted. He’d also grown a beard that was similarly messy and straggly and certainly didn’t suit him. His clothes weren’t any better, dirty and frayed from over-use and hardly in any fit state to wear in.</p><p>“Oh grieving soul whose life is lost in endless sorrow, may the moon’s rays trace the scenes enacted here long ago” Ishmahri cried, bringing out his harp. King Pavan jumped in shock at their sudden arrival, but before he had chance to do anything Ishmahri started playing a strange melody on his harp.</p><p>And then the wonder began.</p><p>As Ishmahri played those strange glowing lights started to appear all around them, flashing and sparkling brilliantly as the memories of the room rose to meet the Ageless, and they all stared at the magical display in wonder. Slowly Ishmahri found the memories he wanted and his indescribable tune changed, beginning to repeat in a strange pattern.</p><p>As the tune changed images of Queen Sasha began to appear, flickering from one side of the room to another – she guessed Ishmahri had found the memories of Queen Sasha and was sifting through them looking for the ones that’d serve his purpose. These images were poor creations, flickering and translucent, shimmering things born from where the glowing orbs met, only lasting a few moments before disappearing again. Queen Sasha would be walking from one side of the room at one moment, then leaning out from behind a pillar another, before suddenly appearing in the middle of the room twirling a new dress, probably asking King Pavan’s opinion on it.</p><p>“What is this? Is this some sort of dream? An illusion?” King Pavan gasped at last, standing up and staggering backwards. “Wait... No...” he whispered, walking towards one of the images as if trying to grasp hold of the memory. “No, wait, I remember this. You... you were... getting ready for... our fifth anniversary. You’d bought a new dress a-”</p><p>A noise from behind him cut him off. He turned to see another image of Sasha stood behind him. As Ishmahri refined his melody and made it clearer and sweeter, so Sasha became less translucent, growing clearer and brighter. She was dressed in a lovely purple gown that hugged her elegant slim figure snugly, wearing a cream shawl for warmth. She was strikingly beautiful; she had a slight oval face with high cheek bones, a small nose, a small mouth with soft red lips, wavy red hair and warm bright blue eyes that shone like sapphires.</p><p>She spoke again, but her words sounded far away and they couldn’t understand. Ishmahri frowned and played the phrase again, and this time her voice was clearer, asking King Pavan “What is wrong?”</p><p>“Sasha!” Pavan gasped. “I’ve missed you so! These last two years, I’ve thought of nothing but you. Ever since you passed away I-” Pavan tried to touch her, but she disappeared at his touch, the brightly coloured orbs whirling away from him. He stared wide-eyed at the spot where she had been, staggering back as the lights swirled back to reform into Sasha.</p><p>“You are not still fretting about this morning’s missive, are you? You mustn’t” the image chided, and Pavan gave a small gasp. “You made the right decision. You are always so lenient with people, but sometimes you need to be firm too – that is a King’s duty. Everybody believes in you, so you must stand tall and proud. Ascantha is <strong>your</strong> country.”</p><p>With that Sasha faded away, only to be reappear by the throne dressed in a bell bottom baby-blue ballgown. “Oh yes! I have news!” Sasha cried excitedly. “The cook’s dog has had a puppy! She wants us to think of a name!”</p><p>While she spoke another image appeared on the throne, and Pavan gasped. There was a handsome man with a mane of curly blond hair, neatly trimmed, that shone with good health. He was slim but fit, and his green eyes shone with kindness, understanding, and at that moment love as he gazed at Queen Sasha. “Is that... me?” Pavan asked incredulously, unconsciously straightening as he looked at this younger man, a man so different they almost looked like separate people. “Yes, I remember this... It was the spring before last. So, this is a memory from the past?”</p><p>“A puppy you say?” answered the younger Pavan. “What do you think? No doubt you have already thought of a good name for it!”</p><p>“It is a secret~” Queen Sasha teased, giving a radiant smile.</p><p>“Why? If you have thought of a name, then I am certain it is simply splendid. Tell me.”</p><p>“Surely you have a suggestion too, a name for this puppy?”</p><p>“But I am sure yours-” Pavan protested, but he was cut off as Queen Sasha fondly clasped his head in her hands, bent closer and kissed him tenderly.</p><p>“Shush now Pavan” she scolded, but her voice was soft and gentle and full of love. “I think any name you came up with would be simply perfect. I was simply planning to pretend to have thought of the same name <strong>you</strong> thought of – that was all. My dear King, you are a wise and kind man, but you should learn to follow your own instincts” she said, smiling at him lovingly as they disappeared.</p><p>“Ah yes, she was always like that” Pavan said sadly, crumpling before the throne where she’d just been standing and starting to cry. “She was always giving me so much encouragement. Sasha, why-”</p><p>“Sasha, why are you always so strong?” said a voice. King Pavan looked around and saw his younger self standing with Sasha in the middle of the room.</p><p>Queen Sasha smiled. “Because my mother gives me strength.”</p><p>“Your mother?” the young Pavan echoed in surprise. “But her Story came to an end years ago!”</p><p>“I never told you” his wife began, walking over to the window and looking out of it, “but I was very timid as a child, so weak and afraid, and every day my mother would try hard to encourage me. When she died, I was so sad and lonely. But then I realised, if I went back to my old weak self I would have nothing left of my mother at all – it would be just as if she had never existed. I realised I had to be strong, that I must remember her words of encouragement and everything she taught me. That way, she will live on inside me forever.”</p><p>As she disappeared King Pavan walked over to where she had stood and looked out of the window. “You’re right Sasha” he said quietly, but there was a steadiness to his voice that hadn’t been there before. “You are right, you always are... I <strong>should</strong> be more like you. I must be strong.”</p><p>“Shall we go out onto the terrace?” Sasha called, standing next to the door. “The weather is so nice today, it would be lovely to enjoy the breeze together.” Pavan followed her as she led him out, both the memory and real man. He walked straight past them and Ishmahri, still playing his harp, without even noticing them – he only had eyes for Sasha. They followed him as he walked up the stairs and through his private quarters and out onto the balcony.</p><p>“Look! Your country stretches before us as far as the eye can see! Oh, Ascantha is so beautiful!” Sasha cried. The view was certainly magnificent. From here the balcony overlooked not only the city of Ascantha but also the countryside beyond, giving a marvellous view of King Pavan’s domain, enhanced by the sun just beginning to creep over the distant mountains beyond, casting its rays over the land before them.</p><p>“Yes, beautiful Sasha” Pavan agreed. “So beautiful”.</p><p>“My darling King, for your people to live their lives happily, you must be strong.”</p><p>As Sasha said this the sun rose over the mountains, sunlight striking the strange lights; the glowing orbs swirled away and Sasha’s image started to fade. King Pavan tried to grab hold of her, desperate not to lose her again, but it was already too late and she was gone.</p><p>He fell to the floor sobbing, taking in deep, ragged breathes. But this time, something was different.</p><p>“I remember” King Pavan said. “Everything you ever told me lives on inside my heart. Forgive me Sasha, I’ve finally opened my eyes. I’m sorry for being so sad and lonely. I will be strong. I will go on and rule again. Never again will I lose myself in grief.” He stood up and looked out over his kingdom once more. “At last, I’ve finally awoken from my long and terrible nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh, I get to do some more world-building. This is where I really got to go into some of the history of the world and the Goddess, at long last. There wasn't really opportunity before, on the grounds that why would they discuss something they all know, when it has no relevance to the story at hand? Well, here the party stumble into the old legends, and since no context is giving to Ishmahri's existance I had free reign to co-opt it for my own ends.<br/>To clarify the backstory, originally the world was populated by near-omnipotent beings who struggled against each other to impose their own reality on the world, and treated all other beings as their playthings. Some were treated as slaves, some as pets, some as toys - incidentally, this is my in-universe explanation as to why all the monsters are so strange and have such punny names, they were created by godlike beings because it amused them. In another story that I have yet to plan, the Goddess frees the world from these beings, crushes their power and destroys them. Her Teachings were what she taught the traumitised beings that she freed, before her eventual disappearance.<br/>Originally I called these beings Immortals, but I realised that since the Goddess killed them that wasn't accurate. I then called them Eternals, before I realised that had the same problem. So, now they're referred to as the Ageless instead.</p><p>Anyway, Ishmahri is one of these beings, and I did my best to portray them as otherworldly and strange, including their rhyming tongue. I'm not good at poetry however, so please forgive my shallow attempts. Ishmahri was spared since they were content to observe rather than experiment, though the Goddess still restricted their powers. Even so their powers are still sufficient to effectively warp reality to their will, and the Ageless had a history of brainwashing, which is why the party are so scared of them.</p><p>It occured to me when writing that Trode and Medea should in effect be waiting at the campsite at the bottom of the mountain, so I decided that Ishmahri moved them. For future reference, if there are any plotholes or inconsistancies, Ishmahri did it. Or the Goddess, though she prefers unlikely coincidences - as you can imagine, she's big on free will.</p><p>Oh, and about the illness - I wrote this long before Covid, and any parallels with the lockdowns I describe and or Covid itself are therefore completely unintentional. I just thought a lockdown was a natural response to a medieval society dealing with a virulent plague (such as Black Death), and a plague a reasonable excuse as to why none of the royal kingdoms have any Queens. It's only backstory, so I'm not planning on expanding on it at this stage. I have been considering writing a prequel focusing on Jay and Medea's childhood and exploring their early relationship, the early part of which will cover the plagues, and I suppose that my own experience of lockdowns will help with that.</p><p>Returning to the game, after the scene with Pavan and Sasha it skips to a royal banquet. Naturally, I'm going to expand on this a bit, so look forward to next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Farewells and New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King Pavan turned away from the balcony, and gave a start when he saw them. “Who are you?”</p><p>Ah. He should’ve expected this. What could he say? How could he explain why they were here? The truth was... ludicrous. He still didn’t understand what had happened, so trying to convince King Pavan of that was...</p><p>Wait. Did he need to? More to the point, he’d been acting as King Trode’s personal attendant for months now – he just needed to act as if he was talking to King Trode. Right, first then – introductions:</p><p>“Good morning Your Majesty, my name is Jay, and these are my companions Angelo, Jessica, Yangus and Fawn” he greeted, bowing low – no need to go into detail; after today he’d probably never see them again. Now, why would they be there? They could hardly say they were servants when the- That’s it! “We have come to ask you repeal the period of mourning for Queen Sasha.”</p><p>“The-the period of mourning?” King Pavan echoed, looking blank.</p><p>“Yes Your Majesty. Shortly after Queen Sasha, may she rest in peace, passed away you asked the Chancellor to declare a period of mourning for the kingdom until further notice. That was two years ago, and as you can see it has had an effect on the city.”</p><p>“Two... two years ago?” King Pavan looked back at the city, following his gestures to the worst affected areas, and his eyes widened in horror. “And they are still obeying that order? Even now?”</p><p>“They have been waiting for you” he said simply, and allowed that to sink in for a few moments. He didn’t think he was a cruel person, but it was satisfying to see the horror spread across King Pavan’s face. When the King stumbled backwards though he quickly caught and steadied him before he fell, ignoring the smell. “Many have left and a good portion of the city is abandoned, but those who have stayed have been praying for your recovery day and night, and while the Helms have forged their own paths without you, officially you still reign as King.”</p><p>“My beautiful Ascantha... What have I done?” the King whispered. “I... I must fix this!”</p><p>“Very good Your Majesty, but are you certain you want to appear to them in your current condition?”</p><p>“What?” He led King Pavan to a mirror he’d seen in the King’s chambers, and the King saw himself for the first time. “Dear Goddess... Is that... me?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty.” Wait, that was rhetorical, wasn’t it?</p><p>“I... Perhaps I should take a few moments to freshen up” King Pavan murmured.</p><p>“Very good, Your Majesty. Angelo will help you if you need any assistance.”</p><p>“I will?” Angelo said in surprise.</p><p>“You know more about looking good than I do, and I think the King will need all the help he can get” he whispered back.</p><p>“There is no need, I can call my servants to assist me in such matters” King Pavan protested.</p><p>“I regret to inform you that most your household staff has been dismissed” he told the King.</p><p>“Dismissed!? Why!?”</p><p>“With the government closed during the period of mourning, no taxes have been collected and the Chancellor was forced to make some difficult decisions, including dismissing the household staff and disbanding the City Watch and replacing them with volunteers.”</p><p>“...He disbanded the City Watch?” the King echoed. Fawn quickly brought a chair forward for him to collapse on. “My Goddess, what have I done?”</p><p>“I am sure the Chancellor can fill you in on the details, Your Majesty. Shall I send for him?”</p><p>“Yes, send for him at once. I will see him immediately!” the King declared, rising to his feet before suddenly wobbling and sitting back down again.</p><p>“Please take it easy, Your Majesty – you have been very sick, and need to regain your strength. Breakfast will be here shortly, so please focus on cleaning yourself up for now and we will deal with everything else later – the period of mourning has lasted for two years now, it can last a few minutes longer while you get ready.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course” King Pavan said weakly, and Angelo helped lead him off.</p><p>With them gone, he turned to the others, forming a plan of action as he spoke. “Yangus, go down to the fountain and bring some water up for King Pavan’s bath – I’ll help in a minute. Fawn, please go and pack up our tents and all our things and store them somewhere out of the way until we can take them out of the castle. Once that’s done, go round and open all the windows you can find, and move any furniture away from the doors. Jess, find King Pavan’s wardrobe and quickly sort through anything that can be salvaged and anything that needs to be burned, and see if you can find a suitable outfit for him to wear. I’ll need your help heating the bath, but I’ll come and get you once Yangus and I have enough water. Oh, and does anyone know how to cut hair properly?”</p><p>“I do” Fawn said.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll come find you once King Pavan’s had his bath and has finished getting dressed. Everyone understand what they need to do?” Everyone nodded. “Okay, let’s get to it then!”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guv, where is everybody? I know it’s early an’ all, an’ the castle ain’t exactly busy no more, but I’d thought we’d met someone by now” Yangus said.</p><p>“I know what you mean – at the very least I’d have expected Emma to show up” he agreed. “Still, it makes things easier, not having to explain how we got here or what we’re doing.”</p><p>“...wot are we doin’? I mean, I know <strong>wot</strong> we’re doin’, but why are we doin’ it? Why not leave all this to Pavan’s servants, eh?”</p><p>“Well for one, I don’t think there are any male servants left, so it could get quite awkward. More importantly though the people have been living on the memory of King Pavan’s rule for two years now, and you saw from the visions last night that he’s a shadow of his former glory – unless he makes a <strong>very</strong> good impression the hope and faith that’s been sustaining them will be broken, and it’ll all be for nothing. We need to make sure he looks his best before anyone sees him.”</p><p>“Wot, even ‘is own staff?”</p><p>“Especially before his own staff. They can’t see how low he’s fallen, because if they don’t believe in him, people will know and word spreads quickly – King Pavan would be finished before he even has a chance to undo the damage, and his legacy would be how he single-handedly destroyed his own kingdom. We can’t let that happen, not now.”</p><p>“Alright guv, if you say so.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>They climbed the last of the stairs and made their way through King Pavan’s quarters, where Angelo was waiting. “Finally!” Angelo exclaimed. “What took you so long?”</p><p>“We had to unlock all the doors, find the buckets and then carry them up three floors three times” he replied as he and Yangus poured the water into the bath. “Let me go find Jess to heat the bath, and then you can get on with it.”</p><p>“Good, Pavan is getting impatient and keeps wanting to go out now and fix his mistakes.”</p><p>“He tries that now, he’ll collapse halfway through, and that’ll be it for him – he can’t leave until I say so.”</p><p>“That’s what I’ve been telling him.” A smirk spread across Angelo’s face. “Though I never thought I’d hear you order royalty about.”</p><p>“Well, you know, special circumstances – Healer’s prerogative and all that” he stammered, ignoring Yangus’ chuckle.</p><p>“Oh don’t get me wrong, I approve” Angelo grinned.</p><p>“I’ll go find Jess. Yangus, help Fawn with opening and airing the place out” he said hastily, and left before Angelo had chance to say anything else.</p><p>Jess wasn’t far, just in the next room surrounded by a mountain of clothes rapidly being tossed into one pile or another. “Please tell me that big pile is still wearable.”</p><p>“I’m afraid not” Jess sighed. “Wearing the same things for two years or so without washing them properly does take its toll. There’s some outfits that haven’t been touched, so they’re fine but I assume they have some special significance, so you may struggle to get Pavan to wear them. Some clothes may recover after a good wash or ten, but the rest... they might as well be rags.”</p><p>“I wonder what will happen if I put them in the Alchemy Pot...”</p><p>“I don’t think even the Alchemy Pot can save them now” Jess sighed. “So, is the bath ready?”</p><p>“Yes, if you could heat it up, I’ll see if I can salvage an outfit from this pile.”</p><p>“What should I do after that?”</p><p>“Um, start helping Fawn and Yangus with airing the place out, then we’ll start heading back for the wagon – King Trode must be frantic by now.”</p><p>“Well, it is only just dawn – hopefully he won’t be awake yet” Jess offered.</p><p>“Maybe, but we better not stay much longer, or-”</p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Your Majesty? I’ve brought your breakfast” came a familiar voice. Emma’s voice sounded flat and weary, so she must have missed Yangus and Fawn on her way up. This was going to be a big shock.</p><p>“You open the door, and I’ll catch the tray” he said quietly. Jess gave him a puzzled look, but she obediently pulled the door open, and he quickly caught the tray as it slipped from Emma’s fingers. “Thank you, that’s just what we needed. Jess, if you could pass this onto the King while you heat up the water, that would be wonderful.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll leave the explaining to you” Jess agreed, glancing at Emma’s slack-jawed expression before taking the tray and going to King Pavan.</p><p>“W-w-w-w-”</p><p>“You were right about that legend – there was some truth to it, and it was enough to restore King Pavan to normal. Well, he’s starting to recover – I imagine it’ll be some time before he’s back to normal” he went on, moving back to the clothes while Emma stayed rooted to the spot, eyes staring disbelievingly. “We arrived last night – it was rather late so we decided not to disturb you, but this morning we realised there’s a lot to do, so we thought we’d make a start on things until you were ready to take over. We’ve started opening the doors and windows – we couldn’t find the keys, so we used a thief’s key I’m afraid – and we’ve prepared a bath for the King, and we’re just sorting through his clothes now. Tell me, do you think any of these outfits will do?”</p><p>He stopped talking after that, simply sorting through the clothes Jess had said were salvageable and laying them out neatly on the floor, matching them up to form various outfits while he waited for Emma to recover. He was almost done when he could see Emma pinching herself, so he got up and guided her into the room, putting her down in a nearby chair. She was very light and frail – he was glad they’d got back when they did, as he didn’t think she’d last much longer like this.</p><p>“So what do you think?”</p><p>“Think?” Emma said distantly.</p><p>“Yes, about the clothes. If King Pavan were to, for example, walk to the Cathedral and announce that the period of mourning is over, what outfit would be the most suitable?”</p><p>“The Cathedral?”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“To repeal the period of mourning?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>For a moment it looked like Emma was going to burst into tears, but when they came they fell silently and Emma had a big smile on her face. Then she blinked back the tears and wiped her wet cheeks. “Oh, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, not at all, take your time” he assured her, but she ignored him.</p><p>“You were asking about the clothes, right? I recommend this and this, along with these – it’s either the same or similar to what the King wore at his coronation.”</p><p>“Ah, I like the symbolism” he nodded, picking up the dark orange trousers and golden shirt and pale orange waistcoat Emma pointing at. “I’ll pass him these once he’s finished his bath and then we’ll give him a haircut and a shave, and once that’s done he’ll want to see the Chancellor to catch up on what’s been happening these past two years.”</p><p>“I understand. In the meantime we’ll start opening up the castle so that it’s ready to receive visitors again, and start getting some supplies so that we are able to offer Hospitality.”</p><p>“Will you need any help with that? There’s a lot of work to be done, and you haven’t much time to do it in.”</p><p>“Thank you for the offer, but I know some people who used to work at the castle that are still in the city – I should be able to find them in the Cathedral and ask them to come back. The same thing goes for the City Watch.”</p><p>“Excellent. Let us know if you need anything.”</p><p>“Oh no, you’ve done more than enough. This is... this is everything I ever dreamed” Emma told him, her eyes watering again. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she smiled at him.</p><p>“King Pavan’s in the bath now” Jessica told them, coming in once she was sure Emma was okay. “He also asked me to thank you for bringing his breakfast, and to pass his compliments to the cook.”</p><p>“He... he ate all of it” Emma whispered, taking the tray. “He... He hasn’t eaten a full meal since...”</p><p>“Well I think he’s going to make up for it now” Jess grinned. “He’s starving.”</p><p>“I’ll... I’ll ask Matilda to make some more” Emma said, rising to leave. Before she left though she turned and bowed to them. “Thank you, thank you so much! We’ll never forget this!”</p><p>“Right, now’s probably a good time to get our tents out without anyone noticing, while the servants are distracted” he told Jess. “Find Yangus and Fawn, and I’ll meet you where our things are, okay?”</p><p>“Sure” Jess nodded. He nodded his thanks back, and knocked on the door to the bathroom, pushing it ajar.</p><p>“Yes?” Angelo asked irritably, his hands covered with soap.</p><p>“Angelo, I’ve met Emma, and she’s gone to wake the rest of the castle staff and let them know the situation, and they’ll take over once Fawn has finished cutting his hair. We’re going to use the opportunity to get our stuff out of the castle before anyone starts asking awkward questions.”</p><p>“What, you’re giving me the dirty work and then clearing off?”</p><p>“...I’ll take your watches for the rest of the week?”</p><p>“Make it two weeks.”</p><p>“Done, so long as there’s no complaining afterwards.”</p><p>“But I like complaining!”</p><p>“Fine, you can complain for the first three days, then you have to stop.”</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>He closed the door and left Angelo to find the others. It didn’t take long, as there weren’t that many rooms to search and he could hear Yangus and Jess good-naturedly bickering about how much each of them was going to carry. Ignoring them, he asked Fawn to wait for Angelo to call her to cut King Pavan’s hair, then took one of the tents as Yangus took the other, leaving Jess with the cooking gear. They quietly slipped through the empty corridors and out of the castle without anyone noticing, crossing the drawbridge and walking through the deserted city streets.</p><p>“Well that’s a relief” he sighed. “I really didn’t want to be seen carrying big bags away from the castle in the early hours of the morning.”</p><p>“It don’t look good, do it?” Yangus chuckled. “Yeah, if we’d bin doin’ a job we’d ‘ave finished ‘bout now at the latest.”</p><p>“Well it wouldn’t take long to clear up, would it?” Jess pointed out. “I mean, two tents and some cooking equipment and supplies is hardly the world’s greatest heist.”</p><p>“Ah, you’d be surprised” Yangus told her. “If you wanna be a good thief, the first thing you’ve gotta learn is that sometimes it ain’t worth stealin’ the most valuable stuff but the stuff that’s easy to get rid of. I mean, sure, nickin’ a lady’s jewellery box is worth a lotta dough, but wivout somewhere to sell it it’s useless, an’ you can be sure that she’s gonna kick up a whole lotta fuss. If you ain’t got nowhere to go, the best thing to steal is the common stuff – it ain’t worth much, but two tents is a lot easier to shift than a lump o’ gems, an’ people ain’t gonna pay much attention. You can get a long way wiv the little stuff, whereas some o’ the big things can bring a whole world o’ trouble.”</p><p>“Huh. And there I thought you were some great and mighty bandit that made the whole world tremble with your every step” Jess commented. “I never thought you rose to fame stealing nick-nacks and selling them on at a discount.”</p><p>Yangus shrugged. “Everyone’s gotta start somewhere. ‘sides, it ain’t like we stopped there – once we ‘ad the connections we started pullin’ bigger an’ bigger jobs, until... Heh, let’s just say some o’ us ain’t gonna go back to Argonia fer a spell. They won’t forget us in an ‘urry!” Yangus chuckled.</p><p>“...Part of me wants to know the story behind that, and part of me really doesn’t” he said.</p><p>“Well it ain’t like I can tell ya everythin’, but I can tell you a few tales, eh guv? Heh, yeah, I’ve got one – it’s a classic tale, a tale full o’ laughter, thrills and-”</p><p>“Is there someone else who can tell this story?” Jess asked, saying what he was thinking.</p><p>“Wot? Wot’s wrong wiv me then, eh?”</p><p>“For one, I would like to get through a story without you changing what you were going to say every other sentence. For another, it works better when you don’t try and exaggerate so much.”</p><p>“Eggagerate? Me!?”</p><p>“<em>Ex</em>aggerate Yangus, <em>Ex</em>aggerate” he corrected absently as they came to the castle gates. “And perhaps we can leave the story for another time – like when people can’t overhear us.”</p><p>“Er, yeah. Some o’ this stuff ain’t for the faint o’ ‘eart, eh guv?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Um, where’s the guard?” Jess asked, looking round.</p><p>“I... don’t know.” He looked around, then tried to ring the bell before he remembered all the clappers had been removed whilst the city was in mourning. “Um, surely they haven’t left the city unguarded?”</p><p>“There ain’t anyone in the guard’ouse” Yangus told them, peering inside. “They ain’t bin gone long though – ‘is brekkie’s still warm.”</p><p>“A man ran past earlier, right? Maybe he went to fetch the soldiers for Pavan’s triumphant return” Jess suggested.</p><p>“But... how do we get out if there’s no-one here?” he asked.</p><p>“...We open the door?” Yangus suggested.</p><p>“We can’t do that! What if something gets in!?” he exclaimed.</p><p>“It’s been guarded by one bloke on ‘is tod for two years, an’ now’ it ain’t bein’ guarded by anyone – I reckon it’ll be okay.”</p><p>“He’s got a point” Jess agreed.</p><p>“We can’t take that chance. Yangus, give me your tent.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>He got into his best pose. “Once you were a thief and a bandit, but you have forsaken your former ways – now the time has come to prove your worth, to give to those unable to defend themselves! Yangus of Pickham, by the power vested in me through His Majesty King Trode of Trodain, I hereby appoint you Shield of Ascantha, Guardian of the Gates, Keeper of the Keys and Protector of the Peace. Your duty is to stop all those who would do this city harm! Guard these walls with your very life so that those behind them may live in safety! Stand against whatever fate throws at you until the long-awaited return of the rightful guardians of this city!”</p><p>Yangus snapped to attention as best he could. “I, Yangus o’ Pickham, ‘umbly accept the task you ‘ave set before me, an’ swear to protect the people o’ this city an’ bring glory an’ ‘onour to yer name. Though it may mean me life, I swear the people ‘ere ain’t gonna come to ‘arm so long as I’m ‘ere to protect ‘em. No matter wot comes in the comin’ days, be it monsters or bandits or monster bandits, none will pass.”</p><p>“Actually all food comes from outside the city, so...”</p><p>“Only some will pass, if I say so, or me name ain’t Yangus, the legendary former bandit.”</p><p>“Are the two of you finished?” Jess asked, and he held up a hand to stall her.</p><p>“Then go, noble warrior” he commanded, pulling the thief key out of his pocket and grandly passing it to Yangus, who took it with all due reverence. “Go, and do your duty.”</p><p>“Aye, aye, guv” Yangus saluted, then lifted the bar across the door and held it open for them. Picking up Yangus’ tent as well as his own, he walked solemnly past Yangus and out of the gate, striding over the bridge across the defensive earthworks and into the countryside beyond.</p><p>“Enjoy that, did you?” Jess asked.</p><p>“A little” he admitted.</p><p>“Boys” Jess sighed. He wanted to say that he was fourteen now, older than her, and was therefore considered an adult, but under the circumstances he supposed he wasn’t going to convince her. “Here, let me help you with that.”</p><p>“No, I’m fine” he told her.</p><p>“Oh come on! I can manage a tent, you don’t need to carry both of them!”</p><p>“I know, but I’d rather you keep your hands free and look out for any monsters – since we’re not travelling far today you can go all out with your magic – no need to hold back.”</p><p>Jess looked surprised for a moment, then grinned. He didn’t often let her use up all her magic, so she relished the chances he did give her. It was a shame they were unlikely to find any here at this time, but the offer would keep her happy for a bit.</p><p>The two tents were heavy though, and rather unwieldy to carry, so he was glad to put them down when they finally arrived at the wagon. Of the King and Princess there was no sign, but that didn’t surprise him – they’d probably found somewhere to hide until they could properly evaluate the situation.</p><p>Wordlessly he and Jess pitched the tents, and then she gathered some wood and got the fire going while he prepared breakfast. Given that Yangus and Angelo weren’t with them, it’d have to be something he could take to them, so he prepared some travel bread and a few fruits they’d gathered. Setting aside their own breakfast for now, he prepared a plate for the King and Princess, and was just about finished when they arrived at camp, approaching a little uncertainly. Given they’d woken up somewhere different to where they’d gone to sleep without explanation, he could understand that.</p><p>“Good morning, Your Majesty. Breakfast will be ready in a few moments; I apologise for the delay” he said, bowing to the two royals. “If you take a seat, I will serve you your meals shortly.”</p><p>“...Very good” King Trode said at last, sitting down on a log Jess had dragged over. “What is for breakfast?”</p><p>“A bread roll and forest fruits Sire.”</p><p>“I see, a light modest repast to start the day” King Trode said placidly.</p><p>“Here you are Sire” he offered, handing him his plate, which the King accepted gratefully as he placed a plate of fruit and vegetables before the Princess and helped cut them up for her.</p><p>“Thank you, lad. Now, would you be so good as to tell me <strong>what in tarnation is going on</strong>?”</p><p>“It appears that against all odds the legend was true, Sire – we really did find a doorway to a magical being that was able to grant wishes. He transported us here so he could do his magic, and when we expressed concern about you being left behind he brought you here as well.”</p><p>“I see. How?”</p><p>“...Magic?”</p><p>“My daughter and I were somehow transported miles from where we went to sleep last night without either of us noticing – given my anxiety on waking and realising our situation I would appreciate a little less glib lip, if you do not mind.”</p><p>“My apologies Sire, we encountered too many impossible things last night and I haven’t really recovered yet – I may be slightly hysterical.”</p><p>“Perhaps if you would go into more detail I might understand.”</p><p>“Very good Sire, though you may want to finish your food first. You may not feel hungry afterwards.”</p><p>“Well, that does not sound too ominous” King Trode said lightly, and he finished the rest of his meal and waited for him to finish helping the Princess eat, Jess watching silently.</p><p>“Well lad, give your report” the King commanded once Medea was finished.</p><p>“Well Sire, there’s no easy way to say this, so I’ll be blunt – the being behind the gate was an Ageless.”</p><p>King Trode fell off his log. The Princess staggered to her feet and fell over in shock.</p><p>“It’s true” Jess added quietly. “Jay outright asked him, and he confirmed it.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” King Trode demanded, his face almost white. “Did he hurt you? How did you escape?”</p><p>“Escape? We didn’t escape exactly. I mean, we were never harmed to start with, he gave us his help when we asked it and even offered us the full Rites, using the very words of the Goddess Herself. He was rather benevolent really.”</p><p>“<strong>Benevolent?</strong>” King Trode exclaimed. “Lad, the Ageless are never benevolent! They do not even know the word, let alone what it means! They only exist to manipulate everything to their whim, even Creation itself! If this Ageless seemed benevolent then it was only because it was after something” King Trode said, his daughter snorting in agreement. The King paused. “...what did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing, we only took it to King Pavan and-”</p><p>“YOU TOOK IT TO KING PAVAN? OUT OF THIS DIMENSION IT WAS SEALED IN? ...Please tell me you saw him leave.”</p><p>He paused, shooting a glance at Jessica, but she just looked back at him, eyes wide. Goddess protect them.</p><p>“He disappeared with the dawn, Sire” he admitted. “However he did say that his realm was built by the Goddess, and that She was the one who let him live and controls the doorway to his pocket world. The legend suggests we are not the first to find him, and She did promise to protect us.”</p><p>“Yes but that was then and this is now!” King Trode snapped. “Given Her long absence who knows what this Ageless might do!”</p><p>“If he’d wanted something, there was nothing we’d have been able to do to stop him” Jess pointed out. “And he did manage to heal King Pavan.”</p><p>“Heal?”</p><p>“Well, maybe heal is the wrong word, but King Pavan has finally started to recover” Jess told him. “He wants to repeal the period of mourning.”</p><p>“Well it is about time!” King Trode declared. “I can only hope that it is not too late for his poor kingdom. How did he recover?”</p><p>“Well... Ishmahri used the castle’s memories of Queen Sasha to show King Pavan she wouldn’t have wanted him to act the way he was, and it opened his eyes to what he was doing. Then Jay gave him a little push in the right direction.”</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know” Jess sighed. “It makes as much sense as it sounds, but we’d walked through a solid wall to another dimension and walked across a bridge made out of super thin and translucent crystal to a crystal building that was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside and met an Ageless who could create things out of nothing and said that objects had memories and transported us to Ascantha in an instant. After all that we just gave up trying to understand.”</p><p>“...It sounds like you have had a trying night.”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>“Indeed, the world is a much stranger place than I realised” King Trode sighed. “Well, as you say, if an Ageless is about there is absolutely nothing we can do to oppose him, not unless we have an army of mages or are somehow able to take this Ageless by surprise. I suppose there is no use dwelling on that we cannot change, and focus on our own quest. That being said, where are the others? Do not tell me they are still on that mountain.”</p><p>“No Sire, they are in the city helping to prepare for King Pavan’s restoration of his government – Angelo is helping him bathe and Fawn is going to cut his hair, and Yangus is guarding the city walls while the soldiers change uniforms and prepare for the ceremony” he answered.</p><p>“How did- No, wait, never mind, I can guess. However are you sure leaving <strong>Yangus</strong> to protect the city is a good idea?”</p><p>“Don’t worry Sire, Yangus will take his duties seriously” he assured the King.</p><p>“Yes, because that was what you were doing when you appointed him Shield of Ascantha” Jess smirked.</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“You didn’t have to bring that up” he muttered.</p><p>“Care to explain lad?” King Trode asked.</p><p>“Well, when we got to the city gates we couldn’t find any guards to open the doors, so we guessed they must have gone to the castle. We couldn’t leave the gates open, but I wanted to report as soon as possible, so I asked Yangus to guard the gates while we were out. Yangus didn’t seem all that keen, so I appointed him Shield of Ascantha, Guardian of the Gates, Keeper of the Keys and Protector of the Peace.” He coughed. “It was just a bit of fun.”</p><p>King Trode just stared. The Princess sniggered. “...I see. Well, no matter, so long as he does the job. More importantly, what are your plans now, considering that half of our party appears to be involved in assisting with Pavan’s recovery in some way.”</p><p>“Well I agreed to help out first thing this morning because we were inside King Pavan’s private rooms and I couldn’t think of an excuse quick enough, but since we all had basically no sleep last night I thought we would restart our journey tomorrow, heading south rather than west this time in case we get any news of Dhoulmagus.”</p><p>“That sounds reasonable. And today?”</p><p>“Today... I wanted to see what happens. We have an interest in how things turn out now, right?”</p><p>“Indeed we do. Having gone to all this effort, it would be a tragedy if Ascantha is not able to recover, though in truth it may already be too late. Pavan will have a long and tough road ahead of him if he is to rebuild Ascantha to its former glory. Very well, watch today’s events and report back to me – I would go myself, but in my current condition I very much doubt that would be a good idea, so I am relying on you to keep me informed.”</p><p>“Yes Your Majesty.”</p><p>He gave the Princess a good thorough grooming as it had been so long since he’d last done it – two whole days in fact – while he and Jess told the two royals everything that had happened last night; their reactions were satisfyingly stunned amazement. King Trode in turn told them how they’d fared these last few days and how they’d avoided becoming monster food – the King pointed out rather indignantly that they had always needed to protect themselves every time the rest of them went into town and left to do go somewhere the royals couldn’t follow. He felt a bit bad about that, but the King promptly told him that there was no way around it, that they hadn’t the manpower to do otherwise and he shouldn’t worry about it. That made him feel better, but he did worry.</p><p>Once he’d finished grooming the Princess he gathered the rest of the breakfast things he’d prepared and he and Jess went back to Ascantha. The morning was getting on, and he doubted that either Angelo or Fawn had managed to get breakfast with the castle staff in a frenzied state of preparation, let alone Yangus as he guarded the city gates. Getting back to the city didn’t take them long though, now that they weren’t burdened with the tents and cooking gear – in fact it was a rather nice walk, considering there was no pressing deadline for once. He supposed it was because of a long-standing fear of cities, but he didn’t even see any monsters, let alone have to fight them.</p><p>“Alright guv?” Yangus called from the city wall as they got closer.</p><p>“Don’t call me that” he replied. “How did it go?”</p><p>“Can’t say it were ‘xactly busy. But it don’t matter – guardin’ the gates was real excitin’ like by itself, y’know?”</p><p>He smiled fondly, remembering the day he first patrolled the castle. “Yes, yes I do.”</p><p>Yangus climbed down from the wall and had the door open for them by the time they reached him, and bowed gravely. “Yangus o’ Pickham stand before you.”</p><p>“Your duty is done, noble warrior – the city still stands and its people are safe” he replied, equally formal. “Rest easy, Yangus of Pickham, now the time has come to give you your just reward.”</p><p>“Reward?”</p><p>“I brought breakfast.”</p><p>“Servin’ is its own reward, but I ‘umbly accept this great gift you ‘ave given me, unworthy as I am. May it-”</p><p>“Can we just get on with it?” Jess groaned, pushing past them. “Honestly, the two of you are as bad as Bangers and Mash!”</p><p>“C’mon Jess, where’s your sense of fun?” Yangus grinned, barring the door behind them.</p><p>“It’s not like we’ve got anywhere we need to be” he reminded her. “Today’s a slow day to recover.”</p><p>“To recover from what?” Jess demanded.</p><p>“Last night” he said bluntly. “And also the whole climbing a mountain thing.”</p><p>Jess sighed, rubbing her head. “I know, you’re right. It’s just...” Jess sighed again, and he suddenly realised something was off. Jess had been too quiet this morning, and she seemed too tired for just last night’s events, so what- Stupid question.</p><p>“Alistair?” he asked quietly. Jess stiffened, then slowly nodded.</p><p>“I... Ever since last night, when we saw Queen Sasha come back to life through the castle’s memories, I can’t stop thinking about him. Even now, months later and somewhere completely new, I keep expecting to see him all the time, to hear him call out in the morning, asking me if I want to play. And I- I’m sorry, I’m being ridiculous” she said, wiping away the tears that were beginning to form.</p><p>“It’s not ridiculous” he told her. “It’s just-”</p><p>“It <strong>is</strong> ridiculous! Here we are, condemning King Pavan for still mourning his wife’s death, and I’m just the same! I thought was getting better about it, but here I am getting all emotional.”</p><p>“It was seeing Ishmahri bring Queen Sasha back, wasn’t it? I can’t think of many people who wouldn’t get emotional when confronted with something like that.”</p><p>“I... I suppose. I’d pushed it to the back of my mind, but I still miss Alistair so much. I know it wasn’t really Queen Sasha, but being able to speak to Alistair, even if it was only a memory, to hear his voice one last time...” Jess sighed. “But not now. Not yet. I’d probably just break down and cry and mess it all up. Once we’ve taken care of Dhoulmagus, I’ll be able to meet him with a smile on my face. He won’t have to worry about me then. I suppose he lives on in my heart too...”</p><p>The need to comfort warred briefly with his sense of self-preservation, but eventually he put a comforting hand on Jess’ shoulder. Surprisingly he was not met with a fireball, but with a hug as Jess grabbed hold of him and started crying into his jacket. It took him completely by surprise and he nearly fell over. He glanced at Yangus for help, but Yangus just walked off to give them space and he was left alone. He was pretty sure Jess would kill him later, but breaking down like this was so unlike her that he wrapped an arm around her and guided her to sit down on the steps to the wall.</p><p>They sat there for some time while Jess cried quietly into his jacket, keeping her face hidden from a world that wasn’t watching. He didn’t say anything, as he didn’t know what he could say that could help – he’d never lost anyone that precious to him. Well, not before Dhoulmagus anyway, but then he knew they were coming back whereas Alistair never would. So he just stayed there with a hand on her shoulder and waited. It felt a bit pathetic, not saying anything, but it seemed to do the trick and gradually the crying stopped.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Jess apologised, hiding her face as she wiped the tears away.</p><p>“It’s okay” he told her, but Jess wasn’t listening.</p><p>“I promised myself that I wouldn’t cry anymore after I left Alexandria – I know Alistair wouldn’t want me to grieve any more than Queen Sasha wanted King Pavan to. Everything just got a bit too much.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“I’ll try not to break down like that again.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“Thanks for... you know.”</p><p>“It’s okay, we’re here for you.”</p><p>Jess gave a small smile. “Right. Thanks Jay. Just don’t tell Angelo.”</p><p>“Right. Want to pray at the cathedral?”</p><p>“Yes, I’d like that.”</p><p>“Alright then.”</p><p>He helped Jess back to her feet, then called Yangus. Yangus brought some black mourning clothes from the guardhouse so they’d blend in, so they got changed and set off, back on their way into the city. It was still silent and empty, but knowing that the period of mourning was coming to an end was enough to dispel the unsettling creepy air that had hung over the city for so long. Maybe it was just him, but it was almost as if the city was waiting, ready to come to life for the first time in two years. The sight of something glinting in the sunlight caught his eye, and he looked up to see that the castle’s black banners had already been taken down and orange flags had been raised in their place, the royal colours flapping in a steady breeze. He wondered how long it would take the city to notice the change, and whether they would realise what it meant. He had to admit, he was almost excited to see the city’s reaction when the people realised the mourning was finally over.</p><p>They slipped into the cathedral through a side door and mingled with the rest of the congregation. It was as crowded as ever, the pews and the aisles packed full of people, with the monks by the doors doing their best to tend to everyone’s needs and find them space. He followed Jess as she somehow found a space in one of the pews, a gap almost appearing the moment she approached. He looked at her again, and realised that with her small frame and red eyes a gap probably <strong>had</strong> opened up for her. He gave the other worshipers a grateful nod and left Jess to pray, taking station at a nearby pillar. He spotted Yangus hanging back in the shadows – generally he wasn’t always welcomed in places like this, for all the Teachings about not judging people by their looks and being welcoming to others – but no-one cast Yangus so much of a glance. He supposed the people here had bigger problems to worry about than fuss over someone’s appearance.</p><p>He decided against trying to fight a way back through the crowd to Yangus, staying where he was and listening to the beautiful choral song of the monks as they sang songs of worship; it was impressive that, despite how long they had been singing, their voices were still so pure and clear. There was a time when he would have sung with them, but those days were long ago. Still, he always felt a strong sense of nostalgia when he heard it, even now. It was comforting to know that wherever he went or whatever happened he would always be able to find a church and listen to the choral song.</p><p>He heard the cathedral’s main doors swing open, and he didn’t even have to look round to guess who had arrived. He smiled to himself as the already quiet congregation fell absolutely silent as a ripple of surprise spread through the cathedral, finally touching the monks in the choir stalls as their song abruptly tailed off. Although the aisles were full of people, they squeezed into the packed pews to make way as the Marshal with the royal banner and four guards made their way to the altar, leading the way for King Pavan while another four guards and the Royal Chancellor brought up the rear.</p><p>And there he was, the King in all his glory. There was no hiding how much weight he’d lost, his pinched cheeks and gaunt frame impossible to disguise, but he was wearing the clothes Emma had pointed out, the clothes he’d worn at his coronation many years ago, and somehow he wasn’t drowned in them. Instead he looked, well, regal. His dark orange trousers were sharply pressed and his gold shirt matched the colour of his shoulder-length hair, now clean and glossy. A silver scarf was folded around his neck and ended above his pale orange waistcoat, helping to conceal his gauntness, and a large orange cloak swept around his shoulders helped him appear bigger than he really was. In a sea of black mourning clothes, he and his guards were a blaze of light shining in the darkness. It was just the sort of striking impression the King really needed to make.</p><p>King Pavan walked up to the front and turned to face the crowd, the guards moving to flank him either side of the altar while the Marshal and the Royal Chancellor stood slightly behind him. The King paused as he looked at all the people gathered in the cathedral, and he could see the dismay and horror on the King’s face as he saw the rows of pinched faces clad in patchy black clothing, and knowing full well it was all his fault.</p><p>“My people” King Pavan began. “These last two years have been a dark time for us all. They have been a dark time for me because I could not escape from the fact that my wife Sasha was dead, and I was consumed with grief. I felt that I could not go on. And it was a dark time for you, for you were robbed not only of your queen, but also your king. And it was a dark time as, because of my grief, my government fell apart and you were oppressed by my over-bearing decrees.</p><p>“It grieves me to know how badly you have suffered through my weakness. Our once prosperous city has been driven to poverty by my actions and by my inaction, and our once lively city has been brutally stifled by my mourning. You deserved a better ruler than this.</p><p>“But I promise you now, that what I have done wrong, I will make right. For all our suffering, our kingdom will be great once again. Though you may now be in rags, in the years to come you will have robes of velvet. For all the years that you were leaderless, I vow that I will be stronger and more active than ever before. I promise this to you now, and I start by announcing that the period of mourning which I decreed two long years ago, the period which has done our city so much harm, is finished! Although we will not forget what we have lost, today we celebrate what we still have! For you have a wealthy city with an enterprising and hard-working people, you have well-established and well-connected merchant class, you have a loyal and devoted Royal Guard and, most important of all, <strong>you have a King!</strong>”</p><p>With King Pavan’s final words everyone erupted into cheers, young and old alike jumping up and down in their seats, many of them crying with joy. The monks in the choir stalls burst into a spontaneous dawn chorus full of triumph and glory, and if he hadn’t know there was no possibility for them to have prepared he’d have said it had been planned. That and King Pavan looked rather startled by the reaction, clearly not expecting such a warm welcome back. And it was true enough, there would be painful times ahead. But today at least, they could celebrate that the long painful period of mourning was finally over.</p><p>There was a loud crash, and he looked up to see one of the thick black banners that had covered the cathedral windows crash to the floor, light streaming in through the now unveiled glass. In moments the other banners were torn down, and the cathedral bells rang out as members of the crowd joined in with the monks’ singing. Some started tearing off their black mourning clothes and tearing their hair free of the black caps and nets they’d worn for so long.</p><p>“’ey, guv” Yangus said, appearing at his elbow suddenly. “We might wanna get outta ‘ere – the people are gettin’ a little crazy, like.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that” he muttered, wiping away the tears he hadn’t realised he’d been crying and taking another look around the cathedral. Now that he mentioned it, they were getting a little riotous, and someone had set fire to some of the mourning clothes. King Pavan was being hurried into the vacant bishop’s quarters by the monks and his guards, whatever else he’d planned to say forgotten in the chaos. “...Maybe you’re right. Let’s get Jess and go.”</p><p>Yangus managed to barrel a path through the crowd to where Jess was being squashed in the excitement and yank her out of the crush, then forged a path out of the cathedral for both of them. Surprisingly no-one complained, but he guessed they were too distracted and emotional to really notice Yangus barging past them.</p><p>“Thanks for the help” Jess said, panting. “I wasn’t sure how to get out without using my fireballs, and that would have really brought the mood down.”</p><p>“They do seem awfully excited, don’t they?” Angelo agreed.</p><p>They jumped. “Where did you come from?” Jess demanded.</p><p>“The castle – that is where you left us after all” Angelo grinned, Fawn standing silently next to him.</p><p>“No, seriously, how did you find us?” he asked.</p><p>“What, you thought I’d stay in the castle while King Pavan has his big moment?”</p><p>“Ah. Fair point.”</p><p>“Exactly. Even the castle servants came to watch. We didn’t expect that reaction though, and we slipped out the back as it started to get out of hand. I saw Yangus getting Jess out with his usual discreet and sensitive manner, and guessed you’d come out here” Angelo told them. “Anyway, I imagine they’ll calm down soon enough. The real question is, what now?”</p><p>“Well, it looks like King Pavan’s beginning to recover, so that’s the main thing” he said thoughtfully. “We’ve done what we came for, but I already told the King that we’d be staying here for the day to recover from last night.”</p><p>“Excellent, we get to join in the festivities then” Angelo grinned, rubbing his hands together.</p><p>“If they’ve had two years without trade they probably won’t have much festivities” he warned.</p><p>“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong – true, they don’t have much in the way of resources, but that just means they’ll party all the harder with what they have. And after no celebrations for more than two years... Tonight will be a night to remember.”</p><p>“Don’t get too carried away – we’ll be back to chasing after Dhoulmagus tomorrow” Jess warned.</p><p>“You really think one night’s partying can overcoming <strong>me</strong>?” Angelo smirked. “I assure you, no matter what may occur tonight, by tomorrow morning I will be fresh as a-”</p><p>“You could recover from fifty laps around the city by tomorrow morning?” Jess gasped.</p><p>“What? Why would I want to do that!?” Jess lit a fireball. “Oh come on, you can’t spoil my fun forever. Besides, what I’d <strong>really</strong> like is some good food and some good wine more than anything.”</p><p>“Angelo, turning down the company of the fairer sex? Whatever next?” Jess said mockingly.</p><p>“Well, if I’m with you then I won’t miss out on all that much” Angelo returned, leering at her.</p><p>“Then everyone’s happy about tonight’s plans” he said firmly, nipping another round of Angelo versus Jessica in the bud before it got going again. “I guess we’ll just get a room at the inn and-”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” declared a voice, and they spun round to see Emma with her hands on her hips looking sternly at them. She had changed out of her mourning clothes and now wore the royal livery like the rest of the staff, wearing a pale orange blouse and a dark orange dress with a pale cream corset, her golden hair now released from its bun and tied back into a ponytail. It was startling how much different clothes could change someone, but it also highlighted how much weight she’d lost as what was supposed to be a tailor-made outfit hung so loosely from her. For all that though, the way she was looking at them now was fairly intimidating.</p><p>“You think that after everything you’ve done you can simply slip away unseen, without a word of thanks? What do you take us for!? Tonight you will be our guests of honour!” Emma declared.</p><p>“That’s really not necess-”</p><p>“You saw our city and spoke to the Chancellor, and then tried to speak to the King to fix the city’s problems. When that didn’t work you heard about my faintest hope, and even though it was nothing more than the barest bones of a bard’s tale, you still went had investigated it for me. I don’t know what you did exactly, but what I do know is that it <strong>worked</strong> – the King has finally recovered from his grief and the city is finally free from the period of mourning that nearly destroyed it. And you think that it’s not necessary to thank you!?”</p><p>“Um, well, we don’t want to impose” he stammered.</p><p>“Impose? Do you think that little of our hospitality!?”</p><p>“No, no!”</p><p>“We may have fallen on hard times, but we are still the Royal Castle of Ascantha! If you need a place to stay, you can stay at the castle, and you are most definitely invited to the feast – King Pavan would be upset if you <strong>weren’t</strong> there, he hasn’t even had opportunity to properly thank you himself yet! Is this going to be a problem?”</p><p>“No, no!”</p><p>“Excellent, we’ll see you at the castle shortly then. I’ll ensure some rooms are prepared for you.” And with that Emma bowed and left, signalling to the servants and leading them back to the castle.</p><p>“Well Jay, it looks like you’ve met your match” Angelo sniggered.</p><p>“Oh shush.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>What</strong> do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Oh, hi Emma” he said weakly. He realised now who Emma reminded him of – Cookie, his old boss back from when he’d worked in the castle kitchens in Trodain. It was ridiculous really, as they looked nothing alike – Cookie had been a large tall woman in her forties, whereas Emma was only a year older than him and small and underweight, but they had the same expression when they were upset with him, and he almost expected Emma to threaten to whack him with the back of her ladle even though she wasn’t holding one. It was strangely nostalgic in a terrifying sort of way. “I had some free time, so I thought I’d help get things set up and then one thing led to another and I-”</p><p>“This is an official royal banquet. You are a guest of honour. <strong>So</strong> <strong>why are you helping serve the food?</strong> Are you looking down on our hospitality?”</p><p>“No, no, I just wanted to help!”</p><p>“Believe me, you have done more than enough – we wouldn’t even be <strong>having</strong> this banquet without your help – so please, take a seat and enjoy it, and leave the serving of the food and the clean-up and everything else to me. Okay?” she demanded, holding out a hand.</p><p>“Okay” he said quickly, giving her the tray.</p><p>“And put that livery back wherever you found it!”</p><p>“So you finally joined us!” Angelo laughed, as he obediently took his seat at the head table, raising a glass as if toasting him.</p><p>“I told you you’d get caught” Jess grinned, wagging a finger at him.</p><p>“I’m more surprised he managed to get away with it as long as he did” Angelo said.</p><p>“It’s crazy busy back there as I’m sure you can imagine, trying to host a banquet for the whole city like this. The castle’s managed to draft a lot of the old staff in and plenty of volunteers, but even so it’s a big job and there’s enough new faces that I sort of blended in, got handed a uniform and got to work” he explained. “I’m still a bit worried to be honest, but if I go back Emma might get really upset with me.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised – how would you like it if one of your guests started helping with the dinner?” Fawn pointed out.</p><p>“I know, I know, but they really needed the help and... I’m not really used to all this attention.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘e went an’ missed all the celebrations at Port Prospect too after we took on that sea monster, went an’ cooked dinner an’ gave the ‘orse-princess a groomin’ instead” Yangus recalled. “The guv just dunno ‘ow to celebrate or take thanks, eh? ‘ere guv, I saved some for you.”</p><p>“Don’t call- Ooh, yum, thank you!.”</p><p>“Well this is one celebration you won’t get out of” Angelo grinned. “Though really why you wouldn’t want to celebrate I don’t know, it’s not like we didn’t earn it.”</p><p>“Well, we didn’t really – it was Ishmahri who did all the work” he pointed out while looking at his plate. Yangus had piled it high with meat, but he couldn’t add any vegetables until he’d cleared a space for them. Ah well.</p><p>“I beg to differ – we climbed a mountain to go fetch Ishmahri after all, and if it wasn’t for us Ishmahri would never have even known what was going on, much less fix it” Angelo countered. “I’ll grant you that only Ishmahri was able to bring Queen Sasha back and snap King Pavan out of his despair, but don’t go forgetting everything we did. Added to everything else we seem to end up doing, I’d say we’ve <strong>earned</strong> this celebration.”</p><p>“Where did that Itchy bloke go, anyway?” Yangus asked.</p><p>“No idea” Jess answered. “He simply vanished with the dawn. I suppose his powers only work at night, considering he’s from the Moonshadow Realm?”</p><p>“It makes as much sense as anything did last night” Angelo shrugged. “So long as we don’t wake up one morning to find the world has been taken over by an Ageless and the laws of reality have gone out of the window, I don’t really care.”</p><p>“Hey, keep your voice down!” he hissed. “Do you want to spark a panic? If anyone hears what Ishmahri was and that he was here the city will be abandoned before you can say ‘Goddess’!”</p><p>“Relax Jay, no-one’s paying any attention” Angelo told him, gesturing to the raucous feasting all around them as the citizens enjoyed the banquet King Pavan had laid out on the King’s Way. “I can barely hear you and I’m sitting right next to you!”</p><p>“No point in taking chances” he countered, and Angelo shrugged.</p><p>“The less time we dwell on Ishmahri the better in my opinion. Honestly the whole thing just makes my head ache. Although... having the opportunity to see Queen Sasha, even if it was only an image of the past, now <strong>that</strong> was really something. Those eyes, those lips, that immaculate poise... She was a beauty and no mistake, and from the tales she had the personality to match – a true angel” Angelo sighed. “And even from beyond the grave she was able to give her King strength and comfort. What a tragedy that I never had occasion to come to Ascantha before now and ‘make her acquaintance’ in the flesh. Such a delectable creature is well worth mourning twenty years, let alone two. She was definitely too good for that drip Pavan.”</p><p>“Angelo...” he said warningly.</p><p>“What, I can’t even admire dead women now?” Angelo grinned. “You needn’t worry, even I won’t go that far for a pretty women. It’s clear that she was too good for this sinful world and the Goddess took her to be with Her. Our time together was all too brief, but at least she was able to get that sissy of a king to finally pull himself together and start to behave like a real man again.”</p><p>He kicked Angelo hard under the table, and Angelo blinked and looked at his wineglass. “Hmm, I didn’t mean to blurt it out <strong>quite</strong> like that. Either this wine’s stronger than I thought, or maybe I’ve had a bit too much of the old moonshine.” Angelo sighed. “That’s the problem when you don’t drink regularly, you lose your tolerance.”</p><p>“Well if this is to convince me to let you go to the pub more often, you’re doing a bad job.”</p><p>“Oh come on, so I took my joke a little bit too far, there’s no need to get carried away!”</p><p>He sighed and rubbed his face. “I’m just glad it <strong>is</strong> too noisy for anyone to hear anything. And you’re lucky Jess didn’t hear you or you’d already be on fire.”</p><p>“Thank the Goddess for small mercies” Angelo intoned. “Still, perhaps it would be safer for us to change topic, as I’m certainly going to take full advantage of this wine while it’s available – it’s seriously good stuff.”</p><p>“So long as you’re able to get up and leave early tomorrow” he warned. “I know it was my choice and everything, but we seriously need to make up for lost time. Do you have any idea how long it’s been since we last seen Dhoulmagus?”</p><p>“Believe me, I need no reminding” Angelo said quietly. “It’s on my mind every day.”</p><p>“Right, sorry to spoil the mood. It just hits me every now and then.”</p><p>“It hits all of us. Anyway, you don’t need to worry about me, I’ll be ready tomorrow with all the others.”</p><p>“Actually, about that...” said a voice, and they turned to see Fawn looking at them very seriously.</p><p>“Fawn? What is it?” he asked. For some reason he had a strange sense of foreboding.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking.”</p><p>Angelo didn’t crack a joke. He could almost feel something shifting.</p><p>“About what?” he asked, but somehow, somehow he knew.</p><p>“About staying. Here. For a bit.”</p><p>His mind was whirling from the shock. He picked up Angelo’s wine bottle and offered Fawn a drink, and when she accepted he poured her a glass and picked up his own as yet untouched one. Really he should have offered her tea, but under the circumstances it would do.</p><p>Taking a sip from his glass, he used the time to think things through a bit more. And once he got over the shock, he realised this actually made a lot of sense. Fawn had only joined them temporarily, to put some distance between her and that Helm that had been pursuing her – she had nothing to do with the pursuit of Dhoulmagus. And where better for someone with no connections to start anew than at the capital at its rebirth? There was no denying the castle would need the staff, and even if the castle didn’t there were plenty of opportunities in the depopulated city.</p><p>Only, they’d been travelling with Fawn a month now, and for her to leave so suddenly...</p><p>But this had always been the plan, hadn’t it? He shouldn’t be so surprised that Fawn would seize an opportunity like this one. After all, when else would she get a chance like this? She’d be crazy to miss it!</p><p>“Of course, this is a great opportunity for you, isn’t it?” he said at last, and Fawn nodded. “Do you know what you’re going to do?”</p><p>“Join the City Watch” she replied. “They need the manpower.”</p><p>“They certainly do, a city this size. Would you like me to formally introduce you to King Pavan and the Marshal? I know you’ve met briefly before, I mean you cut King Pavan’s hair, but-”</p><p>“Yes, I’d like that” Fawn said, smiling softly.</p><p>“Well then, probably best we do it sooner than later, before the celebrations get too far” he decided, getting up from his seat.</p><p>“Fawn” Angelo said seriously, and Fawn paused as she rose from her chair. “We’ll use tonight to send you off in style – don’t try and disappear into the background like Jay does.”</p><p>Fawn smiled. “I won’t.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that” he protested. Fawn and Angelo looked at him. “Well, probably.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jess asked, seeing them get up. Angelo signalled to her and started to explain, and he took the time to approach King Pavan, who was talking animatedly with his Chancellor. As the King saw them approaching however he broke off and rose to greet them.</p><p>“Jay my friend, I am glad to see you. I understand you are the leader of the group that brought this Ishmahri to me?”</p><p>“Well, that is, uh, I suppose” he stammered, his plans for introducing Fawn already thrown as he shook hands with King Pavan.</p><p>“I am sorry I did not have opportunity to thank you with your fellows earlier, but I wanted to express my deepest gratitude for all that you and your companions have for me and my kingdom. I assure you, never again will I forget the things Sasha told me. I may not understand what happened and it may have felt like a dream, but I believe what I saw and I will never forget last night for as long as I live. Thank you, thank you so much for everything you have done for me. Thanks to you and Emma I have finally woken up from an unbearable nightmare. Now I can be a proper king to my people again. I cannot thank you enough. If there is ever anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask. I swear I will do anything in my power to repay you – anything at all.”</p><p>“Merely seeing your recovery is more than enough for us” he said, recovering. “Be well and continue to lead your kingdom back to glory. Our reward will be hearing of Ascantha’s growing prosperity and the happiness of its people. Your Majesty, you are much loved by the people of this kingdom – please continue to honour their trust and faith in you, and rule this kingdom wisely.”</p><p>“Believe me, I will dedicate the rest of my life to my people; I will never fail them again.”</p><p>“I am most glad to hear that, Your Majesty. On a separate note, I would like to formally introduce you to Fawn, who has been travelling with us this past month or so in search of employment and accommodation” he said, gesturing to Fawn as she bowed solemnly. “We hoped that when the City Watch is reformed you might consider her as a candidate, on the basis of her own merit rather than as a favour to us of course. She is a skilled archer and has recently been receiving training in hand-to-hand combat, and has experience of night patrols and guard duty as well as experience in fighting, both against monsters and men, and I believe she would be a valuable addition to your troops.”</p><p>“Of course we would consider her!” King Pavan exclaimed. “I am sure we would be delighted to have her serving us, correct Chancellor?”</p><p>“Indeed, we have need of a complement of guards if we are to reform the City Watch, and that is a necessity if we have any hope of restoring our capital” the Chancellor agreed. “Of course we will need to perform a fitness check before we can fully induct her, but I am sure that will be a mere formality.”</p><p>“You need not worry about any bloodline requirements or letters of recommendation” King Pavan assured them. “Under the circumstances it would be foolish to restrict ourselves so much, and Jay’s recommendation is more than enough for me. We look forward to having you serve with us.”</p><p>“Thank you, Your Majesty” Fawn replied, bowing again. “I am most grateful for this opportunity you have given me.”</p><p>“Not at all – if anything, I should be grateful for the opportunity <strong>you</strong> have given <strong>me</strong>, although I understand why Jay wants to keep the matters separate. We will announce the reformation of the City Watch tomorrow, we will see who answers the call, and then we will begin the tests.”</p><p>“I will be ready, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“What of you Jay? Will you be staying with us?”</p><p>“My apologies Your Majesty, as much as I would like to help, I regret I have my own task to attend to – a matter I have put on hold long enough” he explained, thankful for the excuse so he didn’t have to explain he was already in service to another King.</p><p>“Ah yes, the Chancellor explained” King Pavan recalled. “A tragic business, the death of Abbot Francisco; his murder must most certainly be avenged. It pains me that for all my words promising to repay you, the very thing that plagues you most is something I can do nothing to help. I deeply regret my powerlessness to assist you.”</p><p>“Not at all Your Majesty, your good wishes are enough – even if we did have loan of your men, with no clue as to Dhoulmagus’ whereabouts we would not be able to use them effectively. However, if you do hear word of Dhoulmagus...”</p><p>“I will most certainly let you know, you have my word” King Pavan assured him. “I suppose I cannot persuade you to stay another day...?”</p><p>“I regret not, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“As I thought” the King sighed. “It is regrettable, but I understand. We probably will not have chance to speak tomorrow, so I must bid you farewell. May the Lady watch over you on your journey, and repay you for all your kindness twofold.”</p><p>“And may the Goddess watch over you and your household in your time of distress, and keep your journey smooth and easy” he finished, and they both bowed to one another. He then backed away to allow another petitioner past, as the King had said all were free to approach him and many had been taking him up on that offer. He wondered whether the King was regretting it already.</p><p>“Best of luck for tomorrow” he said to Fawn. “Give the King a kick if he starts moping again.”</p><p>“I will. And thank you. For everything.”</p><p>“Not at all, I was happy to help. You’ve been a great help this last couple of months, and a good friend. We’re going to miss you.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too. It’s been fun.”</p><p>“What, even climbing the mountain?”</p><p>“Even climbing the mountain.”</p><p>“Even getting stabbed in Farville?”</p><p>“Mm, a little less fun, but I don’t regret it.”</p><p>“Huh. Well, I’m glad to hear that. I know it’s been rough and we’ve pushed you pretty hard.”</p><p>“You never pushed me further than I could go, and it made me stronger to face any troubles on the road ahead.”</p><p>“Well, I hope you don’t encounter any troubles on your journey, and that your path is smooth and easy” he said, beginning the Rites. “Our story may end here, but we will never forget your time with us.”</p><p>“No, this is merely the end of a chapter, not the end of the story – our journey has a long way to go yet.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Mm. Our paths will meet again. I’m certain of it.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here we say farewell to Fawn for a bit. She was only ever meant to be a temporary character, and her presence for these last few chapters was unexpected as it was! I didn't want to keep rewriting my old the chapters to include her - I was able to use her as a viewpoint character in the last chapter, and her voice did have some weight, but I couldn't see any benefit for her in future chapters, either for her character or for the story. Hm, what's that? What about her oath? Don't worry, I've not forgotten about that, and neither has she, but you don't need to stay at someone's side to serve them, right? Well, I'm currently in the midst of writing a chapter to expand on that a bit, I'll publish it when it's written. Whenever that is.</p><p>Anyway, this chapter was mainly to cover the timeskip from Pavan's revelation and recovery to the banquet - I felt that there was a story to be told there, and that Ascantha's recovery wouldn't really feel real without it. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be hard for Ascantha to recover, and Pavan's going to have to work hard to rebuild his rule over his city, let alone his kingdom - his speech at the church could have just as easily turned into an angry mob as a rejoicing crowd. He went anyway because he needed to be seen, and he needed to see them. Also, the ones that stayed are the most loyal supporters, so more likely to welcome him back - he'll be getting a frostier reception from others, not least his nobles. There's also going to be quite a few conflicts between those who remained and those who left when they return, regarding the whole occupation of houses and stealing of belongings to survive/use as firewood.</p><p>Just to reassure you, the city is not going to starve to death in the next few days, despite pretty much eating all their rations at the banquet celebrations. The most able-bodied will go hunting tomorrow, and messengers will be sent to the nearest settlements requesting food, which they have and are willing to trade. News of the capital's revival will spread, and while the throne has lost prestiege and influence, there are enough of those willing to bet on the kingdom's future to travel to the capital and offer their funds and services for future reward. Finally, the Church will also offer more financial support now that the kingdom is working to restore itself, again with the expectation that it will be refunded/rewarded in future. But that's another story. Fawn's, to be precise. When I write it. If I write it. And it'll be mostly in the background.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Daylight Robbery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going to miss her” she said as Fawn finally disappeared from view. She’d stayed on the castle wall ever since they’d said their goodbyes at the gates, despite the cold and blustery weather, and every time one of them had turned back she’d waved to them. Fawn had always been like that, quiet but steady, always there when you needed her. “It was nice not being the only female of the group.”</p>
<p>“There’s the Princess” Jay reminded her, not quite able to hide the grin on his face.</p>
<p>“It’s not the same thing Jay, and you know it” she groaned. “It was just nice to be able to talk to another girl, to have someone to sleep with, to-”</p>
<p>She suddenly realised her mistake. But it was too late, Angelo grinned wider and wider and-</p>
<p>“Please don’t, it’s too early in the morning for this” Jay groaned, and Angelo considered it before a moment before nodding. He did shoot her a smug smirk though, and she knew full well what he had been planning to say, but so long as he hadn’t said it she wouldn’t kill him today. Besides, she had walked right into that one.</p>
<p>“I’m going to miss not having to wake Jessica up in the mornings” Angelo said instead, and she flushed as Jay grinned and nodded as well.</p>
<p>“I’m not that bad!” she protested.</p>
<p>“It’s a rather tricky balance” Jay told her. “If we don’t do enough, you stay asleep, but if we do too much we get hit by a fireball.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a lot better at that!”</p>
<p>“Not so loud” Angelo winced, still nursing a hangover. She’d have made fun of his claims to be able to avoid any hangovers, but after drinking to Fawn’s future and the celebrations last night they’d all ended up with hangovers, even Jay who was usually the responsible one.</p>
<p>“Good morning Sire” Jay greeted loudly, and she could swear that he’d done it deliberately. “Forgive our lateness, breakfast will be ready shortly.”</p>
<p>“About time too!” Trode snapped. “We need to be getting on, or have you forgotten our quest?”</p>
<p>Jay almost stumbled at Trode’s unexpected sharpness, and they all came to an abrupt stop. Even Medea looked up in shock. “My apologies Sire, we came as quickly as we could.”</p>
<p>“‘As quickly as you could’? Dawn was hours ago!”</p>
<p>“We needed to make our farewells, and since they had no coin to spare the Marshal offered us some armour instead, and we had to wait for it to be brought out of storage” Jay explained, sounding a little defensive. “You will see that Yangus now has some chainmail and I have a suit of bronze armour, Angelo has a short bow, and they all replenished our supply of medicinal herbs which I can enhance in the Alchemy Pot. Fawn also helped Jessica get a few new clothes to replace her small ones while we were waiting, and then we had to wait for the City Watch to open the city gates. I assure you we came as quickly as we could.”</p>
<p>“Well why could you not have done these things yesterday!? You had a whole day for recuperation, did you not?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t possible yesterday, no-one had opened their shops and the citizens were intent on celebrating – it was only today that the shops were open, and honestly I was surprised they managed to open so quickly; I thought it would take most shops weeks, if they reopened at all. Most of their stock is poor quality after being abandoned for so long, but because of that we were able to get really cheap prices for everything except food.”</p>
<p>“Then you should have sent word to let me know that you had been delayed! Or better yet informed me the night before, instead of leaving us to attend to our own needs last night!”</p>
<p>Jay looked like he’d been slapped. “I apologise, I was unable to leave last night-”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t get away from the festivities, eh?”</p>
<p>“S-Sire?”</p>
<p>“I have no doubt King Pavan treated you to the finest food and drink money can buy, you lucky toads! Medea and I have been waiting for you for <strong>days</strong>, stuck outside in the open, clad in rags and eating scraps and sheltering round a campfire for warmth and hiding from monsters, while <strong>you’ve</strong> been enjoying yourselves at the castle, receiving royal hospitality as guests of honour and getting expensive gifts of armoury! I should be the one treated with banquets and festivities as befits my station, rather than camping out for months on end exposed to all the elements and everything the world can throw at me! And the only one I can turn to is my dear Medea, and she is hardly much for conversation these days!”</p>
<p>Medea interrupted with a snort, and gestured towards the city. Naturally, Jay understood perfectly.</p>
<p>“...You attended the celebrations last night?”</p>
<p>“Attendance would imply taking part, and that would present a problem in my current condition, would it not?” Trode said acidly.</p>
<p>“Yes Sire, I can see that must have been difficult. I can understand how hard it must have been to see everyone celebrating and not be able to take part.”</p>
<p>“Can you boy? Can you?”</p>
<p>“But you must understand that the city was celebrating what is essentially its rebirth after two long years of hardship – to not take part would have been suspicious, even insulting. I came dangerously close to upsetting the staff by offering to help as it was!”</p>
<p>“<strong>You offered to help?</strong> What am I saying, <strong>of course</strong> you offered to help, anything but continue on with our quest! It’s not like finding Dhoulmagus is <strong>important</strong> or anything!”</p>
<p>“But Your Majesty, you know what I thought as I was attending the celebrations last night? I thought that <strong>this could be Trodain</strong>. The city was close to collapse, it was all but dead and barely surviving, but now that King Pavan has recovered it’s come back to life again! Everyone was so happy and full of hope, and the future-”</p>
<p>“<strong>Trodain will have no future</strong> unless we find Dhoulmagus, and you have not had a great deal of success on that front, hm? On errands of mercy and favours we have plenty, but on our own quest we have not a jot of progress!”</p>
<p>“W-We’ve been asking everywhere and-”</p>
<p>“And you have achieved nothing! It has been nearly three months since we last saw that diabolical jester, and we have no more idea of where that fiend is than when we started!” Trode yelled.</p>
<p>“I-I apologise, Your Majesty. I swear we won’t rest until-”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard it before! It made no difference then, and it will make no difference now.”</p>
<p>Jay flinched. “I... I apologise, Your Majesty. If... If you wish for my resigna-”</p>
<p>“How can you resign!? As much as it galls me to admit it, I have no other retainers to call on, no others I can rely on – there is only you, and you know it! If that were not the case, then I would have dealt with your time-wasting and incompetence months ago!”</p>
<p>“That’s enough!” Angelo snapped, releasing Yangus and sending him to take Jay somewhere else, as Jay was almost in tears. “When I joined I accepted the fact that you call yourself a king and Jay treats you like one because it didn’t make much difference to me, but I will not accept you harp on at Jay like that! Yes Jay takes his time about things, and is certainly far too eager to help others, but you can’t question how hard he works, especially when you haven’t done anything yourself!”</p>
<p>“Haven’t done anything!?” Trode echoed furiously. “I have done everything within my power to assist, guarding the camp when you are absent and advising on your fighting, and I would do a lot more if I could! But because of this damnable curse my mere presence could cause a riot and I certainly would not have time to question people on Dhoulmagus’ whereabouts, though I could hardly have any less success than you have had – my only option is to rely on you to search on my behalf, as aggravating as it is!”</p>
<p>“The reason we haven’t had any success isn’t because we aren’t looking!” she snapped angrily. “It’s because there’s nothing to find! We have been to every town and almost every village between the western and eastern coast, but they can’t tell us what they don’t know!”</p>
<p>“Then we need to look elsewhere! We will search the whole world if we have to!”</p>
<p>“And what will we do for coin, hm? As irritating as Jay’s diversions are, they’re one of the few things keeping us afloat, and have gone further than anything in ingratiating us with the local community.”</p>
<p>“We have your writ!”</p>
<p>“For how long? We all know that it won’t last forever, and then what will we do?”</p>
<p>“We’ve foraged before, we can do it again!”</p>
<p>“And how we will pay gate fees, city taxes, for drinks and food? Be reasonable – you’re just taking out your frustrations on Jay because you didn’t get to go to the feast last night!”</p>
<p>“That is not the reason for my frustration!” Trode yelled. “Certainly I understand that you are not feasted wherever you go, but it is hardly like I have been getting luxury treatment these last few months. Why no, I have been living like a <strong>King</strong>! I’ve been getting the treatment I really deserve, hm? At least <strong>you’ve</strong> been able to sleep in warm beds when you get to towns. I have had to sleep in this miserable old wagon every day with only a blanket for warmth, and I am treated like a monster wherever I go. And better yet, there’s no end in sight! You can have a night on the town whenever you please, but I am doomed to life of solitude, wandering like some outcast in monster-filled lands. Why shouldn’t I complain?”</p>
<p>“Complaining is one thing, taking Jay apart because you’re frustrated is another thing entirely! Distractions aside, no-one will serve you more faithfully than he will, and quite frankly you’re lucky he puts up with you because no-one else would!”</p>
<p>“How dare you! I am King of Trodain and I have ruled my country for nigh on two and a half decades, and-”</p>
<p>“And now you’re here, and all you’ve got is us” Angelo said bluntly. “I would have thought you would have got used to it by now. But since you seem to need reminding, it could be worse – you could be alone. We can walk, anytime, and keep this up and we will. Remember that.”</p>
<p>“So I just have to put up with what I get, and make no complaints come what may? Even when every passing day brings greater risk that Dhoulmagus will disappear for good, and my daughter and I will be stuck like this forever? Cast out of society and living in the shadows, hunted by monsters just as we hunt for food?”</p>
<p>“I know ‘ow you feel granddad” Yangus said, returning suddenly and nodding sympathetically. They all stared in shock – the idea that Yangus would sympathise with Trode was simply... “It must be tough, waitin’ out ‘ere wivout anyone to talk to, waitin’ for us to get back an’ unable to do anythin’ to ‘elp yerself like. If only you weren’t so... uh... so green, eh? It ain’t easy bein’ green” Yangus said weakly – trying not to insult Trode was clearly taking a lot of effort. “I ain’t ‘xactly a looker meself – I know wot it’s like to be descreamated against. Just a change o’ scenery would do a lotta good, eh? ‘elp break the pace an’ all that. Mebbe we could get ya into town somehow an’ you could ‘ave a drink or summink.</p>
<p>“...‘ang on, I’ve an idea that might ‘elp you get back into civvyliesation. The town I used to live in ain’t too far south of ‘ere. ’ow about we ‘ead off down there, eh?”</p>
<p>“Wait, we’re not talking about Pickham here, are we?” Angelo exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I sure am” Yangus nodded. “Now don’t get me wrong, I know wot you’re thinkin’, an’ you’re right – Pickham ain’t no rose garden. But I’ll tell you wot it is – it’s in the middle o’ nowhere, an’ it ain’t fussy ‘bout who’s comin’ an’ goin’. Even a strange ol’ geezer like granddad would fit in, an’ ol’ granddad ‘ere would be able to get ‘imself a drink, no prob.”</p>
<p>“We’re not travelling to Pickham just so that Trode can have a drink – we <strong>do</strong> need to find Dhoulmagus, you know” Angelo reminded him.</p>
<p>“However we are heading south” Jay said quietly, emerging from the trees. His head was down and he didn’t make eye contact, and he was very quiet. “I hadn’t realised, but it’s true it won’t be far out of our way.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t seriously suggesting we go to Pickham!” she exclaimed.</p>
<p>Jay shook his head. “I hadn’t even considered it – I thought it was too dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but we’re plenty dangerous too guv” Yangus grinned. “An’ we might get a clue about where Dhoulmagus ‘as got to an’ all – there’s a mate o’ mine down there who knows everythin’ ‘bout everythin’; we call ‘im Brains. ‘e’ll know summink, dead cert – ‘e always knows. See, two birds one stone, eh? I ain’t just a pretty face!”</p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone would accuse you of that” Angelo said dryly.</p>
<p>“Do you really believe that we could find trace of Dhoulmagus in <strong>Pickham</strong> of all places?” Trode said incredulously.</p>
<p>“Well, it makes a certain sort of sense” she mused. “Dhoulmagus is a criminal, and Pickham is full of criminals, and Pickham is the place criminals go to disappear. It sounds like a good place to start.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re not serious Jess?” Angelo exclaimed. “Pickham’s the last place anyone with any sense should go! It’s got its reputation as centre of impropriety, crime and vulgarity for a reason you know, and it works hard to maintain that reputation!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry ‘bout it – you’ll be fine so long as you stick wiv me. Don’t sweat it” Yangus reassured them. “Ain’t no-one gonna mess wiv us, eh guv?”</p>
<p>“Jay, tell me we aren’t going” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“We aren’t.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be- Oh. …That’s good then.”</p>
<p>“Wot? C’mon guv! It’s me ‘ome town – it’ll be fine!” Yangus protested.</p>
<p>“No, if we go to Pickham we really won’t be fine” Angelo countered.</p>
<p>“What are we doing if we’re not going to Pickham?” she asked.</p>
<p>“We’re going south” Jay answered, still not looking up. “We’ll be near Pickham – whether we go or not, we can make a decision then, but for now let’s get going – time’s wasting.”</p>
<p>“Finally, a sense of urgency” Trode sniffed, hopping onto the wagon as Jay moved to harness Medea.</p>
<p>“Oh, granddad, ‘fore I forget” Yangus said, beckoning Trode closer. “Talk to the guv like that again, an’ I’ll squash you like a frog.”</p>
<p>“If that is meant to intimidate me, you are sorely mistaken” Trode shot back. “I would crush you before you could even lay a finger on me, you uncouth-”</p>
<p>“Enough!” she snapped. “Fighting won’t solve anything. We haven’t come this far to fall out over a petty squabble. We have a plan, so let’s get on with it.”</p>
<p>“Right. I’ve said wot needs to be said, so let’s get going south” Yangus agreed. “Pickham ‘ere we come!”</p>
<p>“Like I said, we’re not going to Pickham...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, there it was. Pickham. She couldn’t really believe she was standing outside such an infamous town, let alone plan to go in there. Although it was part of King Pavan’s kingdom, the town had long been a law to itself and the home to the world’s most notorious criminals. Even Kings trod wearily around the town; the last King that had tried to bring it to heel had been forced to flee after his army was utterly routed, and shortly after that humiliation he was deposed by his Helms. Since then Pickham had only grown increasingly uncontrollable, and it was only because its inhabitants were self-absorbed and incapable of co-operating that it remained a town and not a kingdom. Everyone knew its reputation as well as they knew the Teachings, to the extent that three of the nearest villages had been abandoned, and any sane traveller would keep a long distance.</p>
<p>Although they’d been travelling this way for a month now, the decision to come had really only been made a few hours ago. “So what great ‘success’ do you have to report today?” Trode had asked when they’d returned from the village.</p>
<p>“We have successfully ruled out Tuffield in our search for Dhoulmagus, Your Majesty” Jay reported formally. Ever since the day Trode had snapped the ‘king’ had been growing more and more scathing, and Jay had responded by withdrawing more and more behind a wall of formality.</p>
<p>“So another day wasted then” Trode had sighed.</p>
<p>“It has not been wasted, Your Majesty” Jay had replied. “We have made greater progress south, and we have confirmed that Dhoulmagus has-”</p>
<p>“Has completely disappeared without trace, and you have no idea how to find him” Trode finished. “Nothing that we did not already know.”</p>
<p>“Lay off granddad – I don’t see you comin’ up wiv any ideas” Yangus had growled. She and Angelo had also been scowling, as Trode’s words had become more and more pointed over the last month and they’d been growing increasingly fed up. Even Medea had become bad tempered, and she was usually so lovely and gentle – she blamed prolonged exposure to Trode without the relief they received when they went into town. But then, that was where the problem lay – Medea and Trode never got to have a break from travelling, whereas they went into town and got to speak to others, maybe even have a drink. And after nearly half a year on the road without anyone to talk to...</p>
<p>“Do NOT call me granddad! You are most certainly not the child of my beautiful Medea!” Trode had snapped, and Medea gave another irritable snort – they’d all heard the line too many times before. “Address me as Your Majesty or King!”</p>
<p>“Some king” she’d muttered as Trode had stormed into the wagon and Jay had gone to saddle up Medea.</p>
<p>“Actually I had been wondering about Trode’s apparent royal status, given how accommodating he was of our doubts before. However this little hissy fit has taken care of any doubts – that kind of self-centeredness smacks of royalty, that’s for sure” Angelo had remarked wryly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know” she’d sighed, “I still think that it’s weird to see Trode suddenly go off in a sulk like this. He’s usually so full of beans, full of encouragement and grand overblown statements and unsolicited advice. All this griping and complaining seems out of character; I guess he must be feeling the pressure.”</p>
<p>“Still no reason to take it out on us” Angelo had grumbled. “I tell you, I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”</p>
<p>“Me neither” she’d sighed. “And I think Jay’s at his limit.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m sayin’ we should go to Pickham” Yangus had said, as he often had the past few days. “Look, granddad’s upset ‘cos ‘e always gets treated like a monster an’ ‘as been stuck outside for ages – if ‘e can go to Pickham and ‘ave a drink, then ‘e’s sure to brighten up; nowhere better than a pub to raise a man’s spirit’s, wot wiv all them spirits there already! I’m telling ya, we should go to Pickham: Granddad will be able to go where ‘e wants, an’ I bet we’ll get some stuff on Dhoulmagus an’ all. It makes perfect sense!”</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, I know all about the healing effects of a pub” Angelo had replied. “But <strong>Pickham?</strong> Surely there’s a better place than that!? I mean, you know the stories. Nothing good can come from going in there, you mark my words.”</p>
<p>“Oi! That’s me ‘ometown you’re talking ‘bout! I came from Pickham and I turned out alright, eh?” They hadn’t dared answer that. “Look, people say me ol’ town Pickham’s full o’ crooks and the like, but it ain’t a bad place. I bet it’s the only town in the world a funny-looking character like the ol’ codger could walk round wivout gettin’ no grief, that’s for sure! It’s me ‘ome town, I know wot I’m talkin’ ‘bout.”</p>
<p>“Who are you calling funny-looking?” Trode had snapped irritably, storming out of the wagon. Instead of launching into another tirade however, he hesitated. “Are you certain it would be safe?”</p>
<p>“No probs” Yangus had dismissed. “You worry too much granddad. Sure, it may not be the fanciest place, but that means they ain’t gonna kick up a fuss ‘bout wot you look like, an’ that’s the important thing, am I right?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know...” Just at that moment Jay appeared from the other side of the wagon. “Boy, do you really think I will really be able to walk round that town without any problems? That <strong>is</strong> what Yangus seems to think, but how can I trust the likes of him? He probably just wants a glimpse of his old home and hang the consequences.”</p>
<p>“Yer an ungrateful one, ain’t ya?” Yangus had snorted. “’ere I am tryin’ to be nice, and wot thanks do I get?” Yangus didn’t have chance to say any more however, as something truly unexpected happened – Jay snapped.</p>
<p>Whirling on Trode, Jay glared, then said “Actually Sire, considering that Yangus has been with us since the very first day of our journey and has been following us without complaint beyond a weary sigh and some quiet grumbles, a period of nearly six months now and with no end in sight, through rain and wind and heat and cold, over sea and over mountain and through forests and caves, hunting for food and fighting monsters and helping keep us safe, I believe you <strong>can</strong> trust him. Without his assistance we would undoubtedly be long dead by now. However if, in spite of all that, you cannot bring yourself to trust him, then at the very least trust <strong>me</strong>, as <strong>I</strong> trust <strong>him</strong>. Pickham is not far from here – we will make way there now, see if we can locate this information dealer Yangus knows and stay overnight. You may join us or camp outside as you wish.”</p>
<p>With that Jay gave a short perfunctory bow, then turned to Medea and nodded. The horse gave a snort in acknowledgment and then followed him out of the clearing, pulling the wagon behind her. And they hadn’t stopped until they arrived just outside Pickham. None of them had said a word the whole way, though Yangus had needed to blink back a few tears.</p>
<p>“Well, we’re here” Jay said suddenly, sounding as if nothing had happened a few of hours ago. They still jumped in surprise. “Yangus, you better take over from here – this is your area after all.”</p>
<p>“Right! You leave everythin’ to me guv; ‘e’s gonna be right as rain, don’t you worry” Yangus said, giving Jay a friendly pat on the back which sent him staggering.</p>
<p>“I hope so” Angelo grumbled. “I have a very bad feeling about this.”</p>
<p>“It’s too late now – even if we wanted to camp outside, we’re too close to Pickham to risk it” she reminded him, and a glance at the thick dark clouds in the sky was enough to tell that they were in for another storm soon. “And besides, it’ll be interesting to look around.”</p>
<p>“You have a strange idea of interesting...”</p>
<p>“Wait, ‘fore you go in, we may wanna do summink ‘bout ‘ow you look” Yangus interrupted.</p>
<p>“How we look?” she echoed.</p>
<p>“Yeah. You see, the ol’ codger’s fine, but you guys look too respectable to be comin’ in ‘ere.”</p>
<p>“Even me?” Jay said in surprise.</p>
<p>“Yeah, even you guv” Yangus chuckled as they rolled their eyes at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that. ...What if I put on the eye patch?”</p>
<p>“I think you’ll want both eyes if we’re supposed to be going into Pickham” Angelo snorted, and Yangus nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just get some o’ your damaged gear on, an’ Jess, ‘ide your ‘air – it’s still way too fine for anyone but an ‘elm.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright” she sighed, fetching that oversized helmet from the wagon as Jay pulled on a ragged jacket and tied a bandana round his head. Angelo pulled a thick cloak over his patched and mended Templar clothes, intending to pass for a Templar kicked out of the order if needs be, and she put on an old dress that was torn and now too short as well – she hoped she looked like a formerly well-off Upper Hand down on her luck.</p>
<p>“’course, the real problem’s the ‘orse-princess” Yangus said once he’d approved all of them, Trode still sulking over the fact that he hadn’t needed to disguise himself to pass as normal in Pickham. “She’s way too pretty for the likes o’ round ‘ere.”</p>
<p>Medea bowed her head and scuffed her hoof against the ground, as if embarrassed. She really was the most amazing horse.</p>
<p>“I suppose I could drape that ground sheet she sleeps on over her. I do apologise Your Highness” Jay bowed. Medea rolled her eyes at him and gave an impatient snort, and Jay gave another bow and ‘went to do her bidding’. She and Angelo glanced at each other and sighed – it was bad enough that Jay had been getting formal with them, but to get overly formal with a horse was just ridiculous. Even Medea was giving his bowing and scraping short shrift.</p>
<p>Jay brought the muddy blanket out of the wagon and, being sure to brush the worst of the mud off first, he draped the blanket over Medea. “How’s that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that should do it” Yangus nodded. “Only she shouldn’t ‘old ‘er ‘ead up so much – it makes ‘er stand out too much. She needs to look tired an’ exhausted like.” Medea obediently dropped her head. “Nah, lower.” Medea lowered her head, so it was almost touching the floor. “Don’t overdo it! Ah, wotever, that’ll do fine. Just don’t trip over yerself like that.” Medea gave a whinny of laughter.</p>
<p>“Crazy, positively barmy” Angelo muttered.</p>
<p>“I know” she sighed. Yangus heard them and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I ain’t gonna argue wiv wot works” he said quietly, careful that Trode and Jay wouldn’t overhear. “Like I said, there ain’t any point tryin’ to understand them three – just go wiv it.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know” she sighed. “It’s just I almost forget how strange it is sometimes, and then suddenly they do something to remind me.”</p>
<p>“We ready now Yangus?” Jay asked.</p>
<p>“As ready as we can be” Yangus nodded. “Alright then, follow me. Pickham, ‘ere we come!”</p>
<p>They followed Yangus into the bandit town and began the tortuous route through the centre of Pickham. The town lived up to its reputation, as all sorts of villainous and unsavoury characters that usually only appeared in shadowy corners at night were walking down the main street. Tattooed men <strong>and</strong> women swaggered about their business, many with multiple earrings and scars and occasionally with eye-patches and missing limbs; more than one looked as if he’d had his ear bitten off in a brawl. And not all were bandits: thieves, harlots, beggars, urchins, convicts and mercenaries all shoved their way through the scrum in the street. She wondered if assassins were here among them as well, though of course they’d pass by unnoticed if they were.</p>
<p>They made their way carefully through the crowd, their progress hampered as the wagon proved cumbersome in the narrow streets, especially with the stalls of various merchants selling weapons, potions, food, entertainment, poisons and charms stringing the streets. They formed a rough square around the wagon; Jay led the way with her on the other side of Medea, both to stop someone grabbing Medea’s reins and someone from grabbing her, while Yangus watched the back of the cart and Angelo watched his back. They were taking no chances with this scrum around them.</p>
<p>Having said that, no-one actually paid them much attention – they barely even glanced at them. She supposed they were just another set of dusty travellers, weary from their long journey. Maybe they might be considered wealthy marks because of the wagon, and she had to admit they weren’t as menacing as the locals, but other than that... nothing. And certainly none seemed to pay any attention to the old hunched merchant driving the wagon.</p>
<p>“Well Yangus, you were right about something! No one here so much as bats an eyelid at me!” Trode said gleefully once they were off the main road and away from the busy marketplace, rubbing his hands with excitement. “Well, the pub awaits! I shall go on ahead; I would not want to get in your way after all. You go and find this Brains fellow; I shall be awaiting your report. Cheerio~”</p>
<p>“Waitin’? Boozin’ more like!” Yangus snorted as Trode led an amused Medea towards the pub he’d so longed for. “Come on, guv! Let’s forget about ‘im and ‘ead over to Brains’. Some o’ us ‘ave gotta keep our minds on the job, eh? We gotta find Dhoulmagus, and quick.”</p>
<p>“Right” Angelo agreed, casting an eye about around them as Yangus led them down another narrow sidestreet. “Let’s find this information dealer, Brains or whatever he’s called, and bid farewell to this dump of a town as quickly as we can. It’s filthy and stinks as well. If we hang around too long I’ll never be able to escape the stench of this place.”</p>
<p>“Oi! Can it! That’s me ‘ometown you’re talkin’ about! I won’t ‘ave no-one bad-mouth me ‘ome, so you better watch it or I’ll duff you up good an’ proper. An’ if any round these parts ‘ear you say that they’ll do it for me, only a lot less gentle-like. You’ll be lucky if you don’t get a dagger in ya back! ‘sides, a little bit o’ dirt an’ smell never ‘urt no-one. Make a man o’ ya. An’ Pickham ain’t so bad. Every town has its dirty secrets.”</p>
<p>“It’s just that Pickham has more than most” Jay added wryly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, ’xactly” Yangus nodded. “That’s wot makes it so special like. It’s the only one that’d take in a monster like granddad, that’s for sure. And it’ll let in beggars what’ve no place else to go and let ‘em stay in beggars’ alley. We got all sorts in ‘ere. Some ‘ave pasts you wouldn’t believe! But if you wanna live, don’t ask questions.”</p>
<p>She shook her head in amazement. “Life is full of surprises. I never thought I’d go to a town like <strong>this</strong>! Pickham and the place I grew up in are like night and day. It’s a completely different world.” Jay nodded in agreement, feeling the same way.</p>
<p>“I was one ‘ell o’ a thief back when I lived ‘ere, a real top class bandit, one o’ the best” Yangus told them. “But I got fed up wiv all that criminal stuff, so I decided to wash me ‘ands of it an’ leave Pickham for good. By the Lady, ‘ow long ‘as it been since I was last ‘ere, eh? Must be near four years now. It feels funny bein’ back, I can tell ya!”</p>
<p>They walked down Beggars’ Alley and followed the street down to some steps by a pub, pushing past the clustered groups of beggars lying in the streets calling for money. At the steps one of them managed to grab Jay’s leg and begged him to have pity and spare him some change. “Just enough for one glass. Please, or I’ll never get any sleep.”</p>
<p>“Huh? What’s a drink got to do with sleeping?” Jay asked.</p>
<p>“It’s awright gettin’ some shut-eye outside durin’ the day but it’s too cold at night” the beggar explained. “Everyone who lives on beggars’ alley tries to spend the night in the pub to keep warm. I mean, ‘e lets us ‘ang about in ‘is pub all night over one drink. So we never make a fuss about nuffin’ – gotta stay on the barman’s good side, see – an’ ‘e gets a steady flow o’ coin comin’ in. Ya can’t complain.”</p>
<p>Jay shrugged and tossed him a few coins, and the beggar grabbed them eagerly. “Thanks guv! I won’t forget this, never! Not ‘til the end o’ me next glass anyway...”</p>
<p>Yangus dragged Jay away. “Ya shouldn’t have done that guv, it only encourages them” he whispered, leading him up the steps. “They see you givin’ out coins, they’ll see you as an easy mark. Next time more o’ ‘em’ll grab ya, and they’ll expect more too. You just gotta walk past them.”</p>
<p>“But the Teachings-”</p>
<p>“You’re too soft Jay” Angelo said sternly, cutting Jay off. “That’s your trouble. You can’t turn your back on anyone. But sometimes you’ve just got to walk on – even the Teachings only ask you do what’s reasonable. You can’t help everyone you know.”</p>
<p>Jay sighed sadly, but he didn’t argue.</p>
<p>Crossing over the roof of the pub, Yangus led them across a few planks forming a bridge over Beggars’ Alley to the building opposite, and then on a narrow winding path over the rooftops, being careful not to fall off. She shook her head in amazement, scarcely able to believe what she was doing. If only mother could see her now! She grinned at the thought and carried on.</p>
<p>After some time they came to a flat roof that had some steps leading inside. Yangus led them down to a door at the other end of a short corridor. He knocked loudly, but there was no answer. He knocked again, but with still no answer he opened the door and looked in. “Brains! Brains, you there? It’s me, your ol’ pal Yangus!”</p>
<p>They waited outside while Yangus had a look around, but it didn’t take long. “Well, this is Brains’ gaff alright, no changes there, but it looks like ‘e ain’t home. Come to think of it, Brains did use to go off every now an’ then to get the low-down on wot’s goin’ on and meet ‘is sauces. Talk about bad timin’, eh? Us comin’ along just when ‘e’s off on one o’ ‘is trips!” he laughed awkwardly, aware that Angelo didn’t look impressed. “Oh well, we better get back to the pub and ask the ol’ codger wot ‘e wants to do, wait ‘ere or push on.”</p>
<p>“Not much choice, I guess” Jay sighed, gesturing to Yangus to lead the way again.</p>
<p>“If this Brains is so useful, why does he live in such an inaccessible place?” Angelo complained.</p>
<p>“It’s a sort o’ test, see?” Yangus replied. “If you can find ‘im and get ‘ere, then you can see ‘im. If you can’t find ‘im, then you aren’t ‘worthy’ or summink. It stops everyone buggin’ ‘im all the time; this way people only come if it’s important. If it’s important enough, people will work ‘ard to find him, see?”</p>
<p>“But why does he leave his door unlocked?” she asked. “Surely that’s just asking for trouble.”</p>
<p>“Ah, but no-one crosses Brains. They wouldn’t dare. You see, if ya gonna do anythin’ big, you’ll need ‘is ‘elp, so nearly everyone in town owes ‘im. So if you rob ‘im, ‘e’ll find out who you are ‘cos ‘e knows everythin’, an’ as nearly everyone round ‘ere owes ‘im, if you cross ‘im...”</p>
<p>“You’ll end up with a dagger in your back, I get the picture” Jay finished. “I think I’m getting the feel for this place.”</p>
<p>“That an’ most o’ wot Brains owns is books, an’ they ain’t ‘xactly in ‘igh demand round ‘ere.”</p>
<p>“Well I vote we pick up King Frog-face and kiss goodbye to this Goddess-forsaken dump right now” Angelo said irritably.</p>
<p>“Really? I kind of want to explore some more...” she teased.</p>
<p>“You’re a strange lady, Jess. What kind of a girl enjoys walking round a grimy, unrefined ghetto like this?” He stopped suddenly. “Ah, but that explains it! That’s why you won’t succumb to the advances of a clean-cut, dapper young bachelor like myself! It all makes so much sense...”</p>
<p>“Oh bravo Angelo, a positively splendid analysis!” she snapped. “Hey Jay, what do you say we ignore Lord Snooty here and start looking for Trode?”</p>
<p>Jay nodded, looking like he had no idea what was going on and deciding he didn’t want to know. “His Majesty said he wanted to have a drink, so I assume we’ll find him in a pub. All we have to do is look in all the pubs until we find him, and then we can ask him what to do.”</p>
<p>“If Brains is out of town, we don’t need to stay here any longer do we?” Angelo cut in sharply. “Time to move on and leave this place before something bad happens.”</p>
<p>“Well, it depends on how long Brains is going to be away for, doesn’t it?” Jay replied.</p>
<p>“’e won’t be more than a few weeks” Yangus agreed. “Mebbe even just a few days.”</p>
<p>“But King Trode may wish to stay here, as he can move around freely” Jay continued. “So you better ask him.”</p>
<p>Angelo glanced up at the sky as it started to rain. “Dear Goddess I hope not...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a while, but several pubs later they finally found him. It was a respectable pub for Pickham – it only had two broken windows and one broken chair compared to the usual five or so, and there weren’t many stains on the walls. It was quiet too, especially compared to some of the rowdy pubs they’d seen where brawls were common-place, but not as quiet as the oppressive ones where everyone stared at you. This was a pub where you could just come in for a quiet drink to drown your sorrows and gently drink yourself into a stupor. Which is what Trode seemed intent on doing. He was sitting in a dark corner staring moodily into his drink, and judging from the empty bottle next to him it wasn’t his first. He was muttering quietly to himself and would occasionally let out a small sigh or a curse. The pressure was obviously getting to him.</p>
<p>At first they hadn’t noticed him, despite seeing Medea and the wagon outside. It was only when Angelo asked the barmaid that she pointed him out to them. After his brief description of a short odd-looking fellow dressed in a worn brown cloak she’d nodded and said “There’s a gent there in the corner that looks really ill – ‘is face is all green, like a monster! Still, nowt to do wiv me, eh?” she’d laughed nervously. “That’s the one rule you ‘ave to obey in Pickham – don’t go pokin’ yer nose in other people’s affairs.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, that’s him” Angelo had nodded, passing a few coins that the serving girl pocketed into her cleavage with deft practice.</p>
<p>“Ta. Just so you know, since you’re lookin’ for ‘im, that funny-lookin’ man ‘as been cryin’ into ‘is glass almost since ‘e got ‘ere. ‘e must’ve bin through a lot, I s’pose.” She’d then leaned closer to whisper something. What the barmaid said she didn’t know, but she could guess as Angelo had quickly given her a look-over. At first she’d been startled that he was picking up girls even in a place like this, but then she’d realised that Angelo had passed up the offer, having travelled with him long to recognise the difference between his serious flirting and his ‘being polite’. Honestly she still wasn’t sure that she should be relieved he didn’t hit on everything wearing a skirt, or angry that he’d promised to meet the barmaid when he clearly had no intention of doing so.</p>
<p>They’d walked over to where Trode was sitting, but he hadn’t heard them approach and they could hear some of his mutterings as they waited, not wanting to disturb him. “It never used to be this difficult to get a drink” Trode complained bitterly. “Another thing that wretched Dhoulmagus is responsible for! Confound him! And confound this curse! I hate sleeping in that mouldy old cart; it’s so cold and hard I swear I have not had a single decent night’s sleep in a year. And the food...</p>
<p> “But Medea is the one who is really suffering” he sighed, his voice suddenly turning mournful. “Turned into a horse just when she was betrothed and forced to drag a heavy wagon all over the place. And now we have lost him, and if we cannot find him and make him lift the curse, we will be stuck like this forever, despised and persecuted wherever we go. Where is the justice...”</p>
<p>He suddenly sensed their presence and looked up at them. They looked at the floor, embarrassed to have walked in on him in a private moment. “I see you are back already” he muttered sourly. “That was unduly expedient of you. So, have you found out where Dhoulmagus is?”</p>
<p>Before Jay had time to answer though there was a noise from outside. A horse neighed loudly and there were the sounds of hooves and a creaking cart thundering off accompanied by yells and a whip. Hardly anyone else in the pub seemed to react, but the five of them stopped and stared outside. The window was too filthy to see through though, encrusted with the grime and dirt blocking their view.  “What was that?” Trode cried. “I thought that sounded like...” He didn’t stop to finish, instead rushing outside without another word.</p>
<p>“I don’t like the sound o’ that guv!” Yangus said, looking rather pale. “We better follow granddad an’ see wot’s goin’ on!” But he was talking to thin air – Jay had already gone, having reached the same horrifying conclusion they had and rushed outside. They chased after him and burst out of the pub. It was already too late though.</p>
<p>King Trode looked round the empty courtyard wildly, though he must know what had happened. “M-Medea! W-where’s Medea? She’s gone!”</p>
<p>“By the Lady! I shoulda known better!” They all stopped and stared at Yangus. He laughed nervously. “You see, people round ‘ere don’t care where ya come <strong>from</strong><em>,</em> they care ‘bout wot ya come <strong>wiv</strong>.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying” Trode said slowly, “that some ninny-hammer crook from this slum has <strong>kidnapped</strong> my <strong>daughter</strong>?”</p>
<p>“’old your ‘orses granddad” Yangus soothed. He froze as their stares intensified. He gulped. “Sorry, I mean there’s no need to worry. Whoever it was can’t ‘ave gone far... They’ll still be in town somewhere. We just need to find ‘em an’ ‘persuade’ ‘em to ‘and ‘er back like.”</p>
<p>“Well we must find them then!” Trode yelled. “Forget everything else! Getting Medea back is all that matters!” He whirled round to face Jay. “What are you waiting for? You heard me, didn’t you? We must find the culprit immediately and save my precious daughter! Get going you dolts! There is no time to lose!”</p>
<p>“I must be losing it!” Yangus was muttering in despair as he sank to the ground. “I’m a total eejit! No one would’ve ever ‘ave got away wiv pinchin’ an ‘orse from under me nose back in the ol’ days! I might’ve pinched one from someone else mind, but that’s different! I shoulda known better...”</p>
<p> “I warned you. I’ve been saying we should leave this place from the moment we arrived. We’re in this mess because we stayed too long” Angelo said unhelpfully.</p>
<p>“‘We stayed too long’?” Jay snapped, almost beside himself. “We’ve barely been here an hour!”</p>
<p>“We should never have come here! I knew it was a mistake from the start!”</p>
<p>“We needed the information! If we don’t find Dhoulmagus then we can’t lift the curse or avenge your Abbot’s death, can we? We can’t go wandering round the world until we find him!”</p>
<p>“Well this hasn’t exactly been a roaring success, has it? Not only did we not get the information, now we’ve lost all our equipment and Medea as well!”</p>
<p>“Stop that!” she yelled. “Arguing whose fault it is isn’t going to get anything done. We need to find out who stole the Princess and why. What if it was Dhoulmagus? Do you think he’s behind this? We need to hurry up and find her!”</p>
<p> “Yes, we don’t have time for idle chit-chat!” Trode added furiously. “My precious Medea has been <strong>kidnapped!</strong> Stop dallying! Find my Medea at once!”</p>
<p>“Yes Sire!” Jay said curtly, snapping to attention then running outside and grabbing the first person he saw. Clearly they didn’t know anything, because he then went onto ask another person, and another, until he reached a street-seller.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I saw an ‘orse an’ cart pass by ‘ere a couple o’ minutes ago” the street-seller nodded. “It was ‘eadin’ over to the east side o’ town, I reckon.”</p>
<p>“’ey guv, e’s probably ‘eadin’ to Beggars’ Alley – there’s a fence there where ‘e can shift the loot” Yangus told Jay. Jay nodded and thrust a handful of coins into the street-seller’s hands, then rushed off to Beggars’ Alley, actually leaving Trode behind since Trode was unused to walking or running and couldn’t keep up. Jay didn’t slow down though, so Angelo signalled to them and dropped back to look after Trode, leaving her and Yangus to run after Jay.</p>
<p>Keeping up with Jay was hard work. Retracing his steps with unerring accuracy, he pushed through the crowds without slowing once, either slipping through a gap no matter how small it was or, if there wasn’t a gap, just pushing past people, in some cases actually knocking them over. Jay, who normally apologised when people bumped into him. She was starting to get worried about him as well as Medea. After all, Medea may have been a horse, but Jay treated her like family. Now she was missing...</p>
<p>“Where is he?” she asked, looking round as she paused for breath.</p>
<p>“I dunno, I lost sight o’ ‘im” Yangus panted. “Blimey, the guv can be quick when ‘e wants to.”</p>
<p>“What? How are we going to find him? We haven’t arranged a meeting point yet!”</p>
<p>“No worries, I reckon I know where the guv’s goin’ – ‘e won’t be far from that pub we went to earlier, which is good ‘cos that’s where the fence is. Let’s wait for the ol’ codger, an’ then we’ll find the guv together – no point splittin’ up more than we already ‘ave, eh?”</p>
<p>They didn’t have to wait long for Angelo and Trode – Trode may not be fast, but he wasn’t hanging about in the search for his ‘daughter’. As soon as he caught up they continued on through the crowded winding streets until they came to the pub they were at earlier, and sure enough there was Jay, demanding information from the nearby beggars.</p>
<p> “’ave I seen a stolen ‘orse?” one of the beggars was saying. “Nah, nuffin like that. Nice idea though. Bet you’d get a good price for an ‘orse. I might give it a go sometime.”</p>
<p>That was the wrong thing to say. Jay glared at him and closed in on the beggar, forcing him to take a hasty step back against the wall. She didn’t catch the first part, but she definitely heard him growl “I wouldn’t recommend it – it tends to have bad consequences.”</p>
<p>“S-s-sure thing guv, w-wotever you say” the beggar stammered.</p>
<p>“Anyone else have any useful contributions?” Jay demanded.</p>
<p>“I reckon I do” piped up a voice, and the beggar Jay had given coin to earlier appeared out of the rapidly diminishing crowd.</p>
<p>“Did you see a horse and wagon go past here?” Jay demanded.</p>
<p>“Yeah I saw it” the beggar told him. “But you ain’t gonna get no info from no-one on Beggars’ Alley wivout payin’ for it. Gimme forty coins an’ I’ll tell ya wot I know.”</p>
<p>“But we gave you coin earlier!” she protested.</p>
<p>“That was then and this is now” the beggar retorted.</p>
<p>“Well, this is now” Jay said, holding out the coins. The beggar eagerly reached to take it, but Jay snatched it back. “What do you know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the ‘orse an’ cart came past ‘ere” the beggar confirmed, eyeing the coins in Jay’s hand. “A bloke called Mitts was drivin’ it. ‘e’s a thief, an’ a lousy one at that. ‘e’s an ‘eavy drinker an’ all, always plastered – I wouldn’t put it past ‘im to nick an ‘orse an’ cart to pay for ‘is next drink.”</p>
<p>“Where is he now?” Jay demanded.</p>
<p>“I dunno” the beggar shrugged. Jay doubled the amount of gold in his hands. “Though now you mention it, I think ‘e ‘as an ‘ouse somewhere ‘bout wiv ‘is misses.”</p>
<p>“Take me there” Jay ordered.</p>
<p>“Pay up first” the beggar demanded.</p>
<p>“Is there anyone here who knows the way to-”</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa, let’s not be ‘asty, guv! I can take you there, no prob.”</p>
<p>Jay flashed a smile that held none of its usual warmth. “I knew I could count on you” he said, handing him half of the coins. “Lead on.”</p>
<p>“Jay!” Angelo called, catching him by the jacket before he disappeared again and bringing his pace back down to something more manageable.</p>
<p>“What?” Jay said irritably.</p>
<p>“Keep flashing your coin around in a town like this and we’re liable to get into serious trouble!” Angelo hissed. “Not to mention we don’t have much of it to spare in the first place, and we’ve got no way of getting more once we run out! And I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that all of our stuff is in that wagon and with our tents gone we-”</p>
<p> “We’ve no other option” Jay interrupted. “We’re in Pickham – if we don’t pay for information, we won’t get any information, and if we don’t get information soon then we won’t get our stuff back. We have to do everything in our power now to get the Princess back – we can worry about everything else later. Okay?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not!” Angelo snapped, but it was too late – Jay was already striding ahead. Angelo stared after him, completely dumbfounded at Jay ignoring him. Jay <strong>always</strong> listened. He might disagree or disregard their opinions, but he’d always listened. She was beginning to feel very worried.</p>
<p>“’e’s right you know” Yangus told them quietly. “It’s the way this place works; if you wanna get anythin’ done, you ‘ave to pay for it, else you’ll end up nowhere.”</p>
<p>“I think he’s just desperate” she said. “He seems to be taking losing Medea pretty badly. I hope he’s going to be okay; I don’t like seeing him like this.”</p>
<p>“I knew this was a bad idea” Angelo sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. “If you’d done as I’d said this never would’ve happened. We should never have come here.”</p>
<p>“So you keep saying” she snapped. “But going on about it won’t do us any good now! We need to get Medea back, and that means working together. And you can start by dropping that superior attitude of yours! What do you know if you’ve never even left the Abbey before? What makes you such an expert? Why don’t you lay off Jay and start thinking about how we can get Medea back? Can’t you see he’s suffering as it is?”</p>
<p>“And so he should be!” Trode said suddenly.</p>
<p>“Cor blimey!” Yangus yelped as they all jumped. “Don’t sneak up on me like that granddad!”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about you dolt, I have been here the whole time!” Trode snapped, before turning back to her. “In the absence of my bodyguard or indeed any other guards, Jay is in charge of my and Medea’s safety – therefore he is responsible for making sure that we are kept out of danger. Letting Medea be stolen by a petty criminal was foolish and negligent; he should never have allowed it to happen. He has failed in his duty to protect us and as such is responsible for this whole mess. It was a mistake to come here; he should have known better than to bring us into a den of villainy such as this. He obviously has a lot to learn about the duties of a soldier of the Royal Honour Guard and-”</p>
<p>“Now wait a minute granddad!” Yangus interrupted furiously. “The guv only came ‘ere in the first place ‘cos you was so upset about not gettin’ a drink. You didn’t ‘ave to come in wiv us, an' you didn’t ‘ave to go to the pub wivout us neither. <strong>You</strong> was the one who left the ‘orse-princess on ‘er tod while you was boozing, so you can cut out all this blame stuff. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s yours for throwin’ such a wobbly that we ‘ad to come ‘ere.”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?” King Trode gasped, almost speechless with rage. “Are you suggesting that this calamity is <strong>my</strong> fault?!”</p>
<p>“<strong>You ‘eard!</strong>”</p>
<p>“He’s right you know” Angelo agreed. “Jay specifically stated it was your choice whether you came or not.”</p>
<p>“Well what was I supposed to do when you all left to go into Pickham – wait outside town, unarmed and defenceless against any villain who might come across us?”</p>
<p>“That didn’t stop you leaving us once we were in town to go to the pub” she said pointedly.</p>
<p>“And travelling to Beggars’ Alley with a horse and wagon was a good idea?”</p>
<p>“Better than leaving a wagon unattended here of all places” Angelo said.</p>
<p>“Hmph. You speak as if you did not also walk past the wagon on entering the pub and leave it unattended – it was still there when you arrived, you know.”</p>
<p>“We weren’t planning on staying in the pub – we simply came to get you and leave!”</p>
<p>“And it needed all four of you to do that? There was no consideration that one of you might wait outside with the wagon and-”</p>
<p>“We’re here” Jay said abruptly, his voice like ice, stopping the argument dead. Wordlessly he handed the rest of the gold to the beggar and motioned for him to make himself scarce. The beggar didn’t waste any time, looking much less assured than he had earlier. She supposed their conversation had been getting rather loud, and wondered how much they’d let slip. Or maybe Jay had said something to him. She’d have said the idea of Jay threatening someone was ridiculous this morning, but now...</p>
<p>“Stay out of sight, but be ready to grab him if he tries to make a run for it” Jay ordered, walking to the door. “If he does, try not to break him too badly – we need him to talk.”</p>
<p>They glanced at each other but did as Jay said, Yangus and Trode waiting on one side of the street while she and Angelo waited on the other, hiding in the shadows. Just before he knocked, Jay paused. “Sire?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Trode replied.</p>
<p>“I <strong>do</strong> know my duty” he said, his voice so quiet that they had to strain to hear him. “And I take <strong>full</strong> responsibility for the loss of the Princess, I assure you.”</p>
<p>Jay promptly thumped loudly on the door without waiting for a reply, and before they could say anything a haggard woman yanked the door open. She may have once been pretty, but time and strain had etched deep worry lines into her face and her mouth was set in a permanent scowl. Her clothes were worn and patchy, beginning to deteriorate into rags, and she seemed to stoop with the pressures of her hard life. “Yeah? Wot is it?” she snapped.</p>
<p>“We’re looking for a man by the name Mitts. Is he here?” Jay asked briskly.</p>
<p>The woman laughed humourlessly. “You’re lookin’ for me ‘usband?” Jay gave an impatient nod. “Well so am I! ‘e’s still not ‘ome. ‘e can’t possibly ‘ave any money to spend on drink, so I don’t know where on Empyreus ‘e’s got to this time!”</p>
<p>Jay scowled. “Do you know when he’ll be back?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t. But if you see ‘im, you can give ‘im a piece of my mind; tell ‘im if ‘e don’t come ‘ome soon, I’ll give ‘im a good slap. Goddess, that man gets on me nerves. We’d do alright if ‘e didn’t keep spendin’ all our coin down at the pub boozin’; as it is we’re barely makin’ ends meet!”</p>
<p>“We’ll be sure to let him know” Jay told her and turned to go, but before he’d gone far one of the neighbours called out to Mitts’ wife. “Oi, Peggy!”</p>
<p>“Wot is it Pat?” Peggy yelled back.</p>
<p>“I saw your fella walkin’ off to the ‘tower a minute ago. Drunk as a newt ‘e was!” Pat told her.</p>
<p>“Wot? But we ain’t got no dough!” Peggy exclaimed. “You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was up them steps, and I could see ‘im wobblin’ all over the shop, like!”</p>
<p>“Excuse me” Jay asked, “did you say you just saw Mitts?”</p>
<p>“And who wants to know?” asked Pat suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Someone who’s interested” he told her, tossing her a few coins.</p>
<p>Pat blinked in surprise and bit one. Seeing they were real, she was only too happy to oblige. “Yeah, I saw ‘im. ‘e was goin’ into that run-down ‘ut near the watchtower behind the casino, ya know?” Jay nodded. “Yeah, ‘e looked pretty pleased wiv ‘imself. Must’ve run into a bit o’ luck I reckon.”</p>
<p>“Well his luck’s about to change” Jay said savagely, beckoning to them as he set off for this watchtower. Peggy watched them go with alarm, shocked to see how heavily armed they were.</p>
<p>“Oi! Wot you gonna do wiv my Mitts?” she called after them. They didn’t answer.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t be hard to find this watchtower, as there were crudely drawn signs to the casino everywhere. Just as well, as the sun was going down and that bad weather that had been threatening was beginning to close in. They needed to find Medea before it started raining properly, or they’d never find her.</p>
<p>Suddenly a thug loomed out of the darkness and blocked their path. “No pay, no way! You get me? You wanna get through ‘ere, you gotta pay me toll!” he growled. Jay was impatient and just tossed a handful of coins on the floor and went to go past, but the thug shoved him back. “’old it! You can’t treat Big Pete the Poker King like that! You better start showin’ some respect or else I’ll duff you up good an’ proper like. Now, ‘and over the... ’ey, don’t I know you lot?”</p>
<p>Huh? Why did he... Wait, Big Pete the Poker King? Wasn’t that the thug who’d started that fight back in Simpleton after Angelo had cheated him? She hadn’t recognised him at all; his clothes were torn and ragged, he’d lost weight and he looked as if he’d been sleeping rough.</p>
<p>Pete’s eyes widened with recognition when he saw Yangus and Angelo. “You’re the stinkin’ cheats responsible for this mess! ’Cos o’ you, I ‘ad to leave me mates behind to pay for wot we broke. I’ve no dough, no food, no respect, an’ it’s all ‘cos o’ you! I’ve been dreamin’ o’ gettin’ revenge on the lot o’ ya, an’ now the time’s come. You’re gonna get wot’s comin’ to ya now! I’m gonna-”</p>
<p>“We haven’t time for this!” Jay snapped, and he gave Pete a sharp, powerful kick right in the groin. As Pete doubled over from the pain Jay grabbed his head and rammed it against his knee, then while Pete was still staggering he slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out cold.</p>
<p>“...Cor blimey.”</p>
<p>As suddenly as it had begun, the fight was over; the rest of them hadn’t even had time to draw their weapons. Jay stormed off without another word, Yangus hurrying after him. She and Angelo exchanged looks. Jay had been working on his unarmed combat skills with Yangus ever since the fight in Farville, and had been making the rest of them practice too, but even so to see him fight like that – if she’d been worried about Jay before, now she was <strong>seriously</strong> worried.</p>
<p>Angelo stopped to scoop up the coins Jay had thrown and relieved Pete of his earnings, then they rushed after Jay. The casino wasn’t far – Pete had probably been ambushing people on their way to and from the casino – and it didn’t take them long to find the hut near the watchtower, a poorly built ramshackle thing that had long been abandoned. Its windows were roughly boarded up and the door was missing, probably stolen, and it looked like it wouldn’t take long for it to collapse.</p>
<p>They crept inside and peered in through the gloom. In the far corner there was the small glow of a lamp and the faint silhouette of a scrawny man dressed in drab, poorly patched clothes. Beside him they could see the outline of a few bags and the tell-tale sparkle of gold glinting in the poor light of the lamp. He was muttering something, not paying his surroundings any attention, so they crept closer.</p>
<p>“Nine ‘undred an’ ninety eight, nine ‘undred an' ninety nine, nine ‘undred an’, er, a grand! Sweet!” Mitts cried delightedly. “Oh, ‘e knows ‘is stuff, that ol’ merchant, ‘e knew ‘ow much it was worth! ‘alf-inching that ‘orse was a piece of cake! Easy dosh, eh Mitts, easy dosh!” He gave a triumphant laugh as he kissed his ill-earned booty and hugged the bags of coins delightedly.</p>
<p>It was then that Mitts noticed their shadows looming over him. “Eh? W-who’s that?” he called out nervously, spinning round. The sun was setting, the room was dark and the lamp’s light was weak, so it was hard to see, but Yangus’ formidable bulky frame flanked by the muscular figures of Jay and Angelo was more than enough to cast some formidable shadows. She imagined that would be enough to terrify Mitts, so she and Trode with their smaller and less threatening frames stayed in the shadows out of sight and let the three men do the talking.</p>
<p> “Oh no! You ain’t the owners of that ‘orse, is ya?” Mitts gasped before he realised his mistake and clamped his mouth shut, shrinking back against the wall.</p>
<p>“So it was you! You’re the scoundrel responsible for taking the Princess!” Trode cried furiously, barging past the others. As he did so, she could see from her vantage point at the side of the room that he had half-stepped into the small pool of light from the lamp, and the light did his appearance no favours – the shadows cast by the lamp emphasised his features and exaggerated his wrinkles, wide mouth and, crucially, his sharp teeth. Trode couldn’t have made a more terrifying appearance if he’d tried.</p>
<p>“By the Lady!” Mitts screamed, knocking over the lamp as he scrambled to get away, plunging the room into darkness. And now that he could only see their silhouettes he got more and more terrified, almost scaring himself to death. “Keep that monster away from me! Wot’s it on about? Wot princess? I only knocked off a ‘orse!”</p>
<p>“<strong>Who are you calling a monster!?</strong>” Trode yelled furiously. “Give my Medea back right now, or suffer the consequences!”</p>
<p>“I swear I didn’t know! I didn’t know it were no monster-princess or nothin’! ‘ere, take it, ‘ave it all! This is all the dough I got for it, I swear! Just don’t hurt me!” Mitts pleaded as he tried to hand over the gold, clutching at any hope to save his life.</p>
<p>“WHAT? <strong>You SOLD my daughter?</strong>” Trode bellowed, beside himself in fury. “That’s it! Jay, <strong>slay</strong> this worthless wastrel!” Mitts whimpered as Jay drew his sword from its scabbard, the blade glinting in the fading light.</p>
<p>“Take it easy guv” Yangus whispered as he stepped in. “This toe rag ain’t good enough for the guv’s sword. Let me deal wiv this” Yangus added, louder so that Mitts could hear. Then, walking over to Mitts, he grabbed him by the tunic, hauled him up and slammed him against the wall. “Alright you! Let’s ‘ear it! Sell it down beggars’ alley, did ya? To ol’ Dodgy Dave, eh?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, that’s it” Mitts stammered. “Know ‘im do ya?”</p>
<p>“Right, ‘and over the dough! An’ if I find out you’ve been tellin’ me porkies, you’re brown bread, d’you ‘ear?”</p>
<p>“Look I ain’t been lying, I swear” Mitts gasped. “’ere, a thousand gold, that’s wot ‘e gimme for it. Take it, please, just don’t kill me!”</p>
<p>Yangus snatched the bags from him and dropped Mitts on the floor. He turned to give the gold to Jay, but Jay moved past him and slammed his sword into the wooden board right by Mitts’ ear. As the thief quivered with terror, Jay put a boot on Mitts’ chest and leaned close to hiss “I suggest you go home to your wife and rethink your future very carefully, or you may find you don’t have one. Understand?”</p>
<p>Mitts nodded frantically. “It was only the once! I’ll never do anythin’ like that ever again, I swear. Just don’t ‘urt me!”</p>
<p>Jay pulled the sword out from the wooden board and they left without another word, leaving Mitts alone in the hut huddled in a ball and shaking with fear.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that she’s been sold <strong>already</strong>” she said incredulously once they were out of earshot. “She was only stolen half an hour ago and we were right behind her, but we never saw <strong>anything</strong>. How could she just disappear like that?”</p>
<p>“It’s Pickham – it specialises in making things disappear” Angelo reminded her. “I’m more surprised that he sold it for so little. A thousand gold for the horse <strong>and</strong> wagon? That thief was robbed! With a horse of that quality and the stuff in the back of the wagon, he could’ve got five times that at least! That ‘Dodgy Dave’ fellow must have laughed when he saw him coming.”</p>
<p> “We don’t have time for idle chit-chat!” Trode snapped. “My precious Medea has been <strong>SOLD!</strong> Stop dallying! We must go to this black market merchant’s shop!”</p>
<p>“No need to worry, the black market geezer ‘e was talkin’ ‘bout is a mate o’ mine. I used to do a fair bit o’ business wiv ‘im back in the old days. ‘e’ll give us back the ‘orse-princess if we give ‘im back the dough” Yangus said reassuringly.</p>
<p>“Then why are we dallying around here?” Trode snapped. “We must go to this ‘geezer’s’ shop immediately and get my Medea back at once. She’ll be terrified, poor thing, lost and alone without me. If we lose her we will never be able to get her back! I cannot let that happen! We need to get moving!”</p>
<p>“Sure thing granddad. But as I said, no need to worry. I know where ‘is shop is and it’s not far. We’ll get ‘er back in no time.” Yangus chuckled. “It’s funny, ain’t it? I never thought I’d be goin’ back to ‘is shop, not for summink like this, that’s for sure! It’s a funny ol’ world.” Catching sight of Trode’s glare, Yangus said hurriedly “Just this way. Don’t worry granddad – mark me words, it’s gonna be alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so here they were, back outside the pub at Beggars’ Alley once again, about to enter Dodgy Dave’s ‘emporium’, the first stopping place for any self-respecting bandit, thief, mercenary, criminal and even shopkeepers, whether to get some cheap goods or to sell ‘fresh’ merchandise. This sort of shop couldn’t be held in the open or people would start claiming their stuff back, so it was hidden in the back of the pub and access controlled by the barman, though apparently this Dave was big enough to sort out anyone who tried anything. Permanently.</p>
<p>“Now we can’t all go in, ‘cos it’ll look like we’re tryin’ to start summink” Yangus was explaining. “Some o’ us ‘ave gotta stay out ‘ere.”</p>
<p>“Angelo, stay here with His Majesty” Jay ordered, heading inside.</p>
<p>“What? Wait, aren’t we going to talk about this?” Angelo protested.</p>
<p>“No. One healer per team, and your magic should give you an edge against anyone who tries anything out here. My magic isn’t good enough yet, but Jess’ magic should be enough for anything or anyone inside. Yangus knows this Dave so he’s needed inside, and I’m going as this is my responsibility.”</p>
<p>“I demand that I-” Trode began.</p>
<p>“No Sire, it makes little sense to have both of you exposed to danger – if something should happen to us in there, at the very least you will be safe out here. Besides, your current appearance may attract unwanted attention, even here.”</p>
<p>“...Bring her back” Trode said at last.</p>
<p>“If she is in there Sire, we will” Jay nodded, and walked inside.</p>
<p>Inside the pub was crowded, but fairly quiet despite that. But then that beggar had explained earlier, it was somewhere for the down-and-outs to escape the cold on condition that they didn’t make any trouble – if they did they’d be barred, and she imaged those that were barred didn’t last much longer. There were a few discreet stares as people sized them up, but they soon turned back to their drinks or went back to sleep, observing Pickham’s golden rule of mind your own business or someone will mind it for you.</p>
<p>“We’re ‘ere to see Dave” Yangus told the barman bluntly.</p>
<p>“Straight down to business as usual, eh Yangus?” the barman grinned, showing a number of missing teeth. “Be my guest; I’m sure Dodgy Dave’ll be glad to see one o’ ‘is best suppliers again.”</p>
<p>They went through the door behind the counter without another word and walked past the barrels of cheap beer and water used to dilute it, coming out into a room lit with torches. On closer look it appeared more like a courtyard covered with blankets and wooden boards to prevent people from breaking in from the rooftops. Inside were all kinds of junk and ‘fresh merchandise’ arranged higgledy-piggledy into rough groups, giving hints but not quite showing what was on offer. There was their wagon, still being unloaded, but of Medea there was no sign. She guessed she’d been hidden away somewhere with the other good stuff.</p>
<p>“Well, well” a voice suddenly boomed from the shadows. They spun round and, standing behind a wooden counter was Dodgy Dave. Yangus’ description meant she recognised him instantly; he was a tall and bulky fellow, rippling with muscles and covered with a number of scars. Over his head he wore a large helmet with the visor down so that no-one could see his face. Yangus said it was rumoured that his face had been ravaged in some kind of battle, but no-one knew for certain for he never took his helmet off, even when he slept. Apart from the helmet he wore little else, just a loose pair of faded blue trousers, ripped and scuffed from fights. “If it ain’t the ol’ ‘legendary’ Yangus!” Dave said, leaning on his counter as it groaned under his weight. “Ain’t seen your mush round ‘ere for a while. Got some knocked-off gear you wanna get rid of, ‘ave ya?”</p>
<p>“Nah, washed me ‘ands o’ all that, mate” Yangus told him. “I’m travellin’ with the guv ‘ere now.” At that the helmet turned slightly and studied Jay, sizing him up. Jay met his gaze eye to eye, or wherever Dave’s eye was under that helmet, jaw set defiantly but otherwise unmoved. She wondered whether he would have been that steady before today.  “But that ain’t why I’m ‘ere” Yangus went on. “That legless ol’ runt Mitts was in ‘ere before sellin’ you an ‘orse an’ cart, weren’t ‘e? It’s just that we need ‘em back. They belong to the guv ‘ere see, an’ Mitts went an’ ‘alf-inched ‘em. I gave ‘im the squeeze, an’ ‘e said ‘e sold ‘em to you. That’s why we’re ‘ere.”</p>
<p>“You ‘ad them nicked by <strong>Mitts? You?</strong> You must be going soft Yangus, getting stitched up by someone like ‘im!” Dave said scornfully. Yangus stared down at the floor, embarrassed. “Yeah, ’e was ‘ere sellin’ an ‘orse an’ cart. I gave ‘im a good price for ‘em.  I still got the wagon there, I ain’t finished lookin’ at it yet, but...” He paused. “I dunno ‘ow to tell ya this, but I already sold the ‘orse.”</p>
<p>“You wot?” Yangus gasped, and she began to feel real fear. She’d been worried before, but she’d always believed that they’d get Medea back before long. She’d been confident it was only a matter of time before they found her, and that if the thieves weren’t willing to give Medea back her magic could overcome anything Pickham could throw at them. But that was assuming they could find her – if she’d already been sold a second time it was going to get difficult to track her down, and the longer they took the less chance they had of finding her. She glanced at the others, and she saw that Yangus was actually looking seriously worried for the first time. Jay had gone pale, his knuckles white as he clutched his sword hilt, though he didn’t look like he was about to use it. “Who to?” Yangus asked. “We need ‘er back, desperate like!”</p>
<p>“Well, I dunno ‘ow to tell ya this either... I sold ‘er to Red.”</p>
<p>“YOU WOT? <strong>Red?</strong> The ol’ artful dodger ‘erself? Yer ‘avin' a laugh, ain’tcha?”</p>
<p>“Sorry Yangus, straight up” Dave said sympathetically. “She was in ‘ere when Mitts brought ‘em in, an’ she took one look at the ‘orse an’ said I could name me price – you know ‘ow she likes quality, an’ that’s a fine quality mare right there. Look, it’s out o’ me ‘ands now. If you’ve got the coin you can ‘ave the wagon, but the ‘orse you’ll ‘ave to sort it out yerself.”</p>
<p>“Alright” Yangus sighed. “Thanks for yer ‘elp Dave. We’ll take it from ‘ere.”</p>
<p>“Just one last thing” Dave called before they left. “I’ve been lookin’ in that wagon, an’ that stove’s an alchemy pot, ain’t it?” She was surprised that someone like Dodgy Dave would recognise it. After exchanging a brief glance with Yangus, Jay nodded. “I thought so. I dunno ‘ow to work summink like that, but you do, don’tcha?” Jay nodded again. “Thought so; it’s been bubblin’ away since it got ‘ere – you’re makin’ summink, weren’tcha? The reason I ask is I’m often asked for rare items which ain’t easy to come by, if you know wot I mean, but I think you could ‘elp me out. You see, an alchemy pot makes rare stuff right? Well, mebbe we could come to some sorta arrangement. I mean, if I gave you an’ order an’ you went and made it in that there alchemy pot, I’d pay good money for it. Wot d’ya say?”</p>
<p>“Sounds reasonable” Jay agreed at last. “But you realise that I need to get my horse back first.”</p>
<p>“Sure, I know” Dave nodded, and she sensed he was smiling. “But I reckon you’ll get it back if Yangus ‘as anythin’ to say about it.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Just hold onto that wagon for me – I’ll want it and the stuff in it back” Jay told him.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna need some kinda deposit first – I gotta rep to uphold ‘ere, mate or no mate” Dave said.</p>
<p>“I’ve just been robbed once today – I’ve no wish to be tricked twice” Jay replied, stiffening.</p>
<p>“It’s alright guv, the rep thing works both ways – ‘e ‘as to keep ‘is word or ‘is business goes to pot, eh?”</p>
<p>“That’s right” Dave nodded. Jay sighed.</p>
<p>“If I give you five hundred gold, that’s half what you paid for both the horse and the wagon, can I get anything I want from the wagon, and you promise to hold onto the rest for me?”</p>
<p>“Everythin’ but the Alchemy Pot” Dave agreed.</p>
<p>“Fine. Yangus get the tents, the food, some clothes and our cooking gear” Jay ordered, counting out the gold and handing Dave a hefty purse. “Say, what kind of things did you want from the Alchemy Pot?”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s start wiv summink simple but in ‘igh demand – cook up some special medicine ‘erbs an’ I’ll give you eighty gold fer each o’ ‘em.”</p>
<p>“Special medicine?” Jay smirked. He walked over to the Alchemy Pot and opened it, pulling out the special medicinal herb he’d been cooking earlier. “How’s that?”</p>
<p>“Ha! A deal’s a deal” Dave laughed, and handed Jay eighty gold coins. Jay pulled out some more special medicinal herbs and in the end got back three hundred and sixty of the five hundred gold he’d just handed over. “Alright, enough of the ‘erbs for now. What about... a reinforced boomerang?”</p>
<p>“I’m using mine. Do you have a boomerang I can use?”</p>
<p>“Sure, but it’ll cost you.”</p>
<p>She left them to it, helping Yangus with unloading the wagon with what they needed and getting ready to carry it outside. Jay sold some of the armour they didn’t need anymore for some extra coin, and then they left through a side door that brought them back into Beggars’ Alley, where Angelo and Trode were waiting for them. Angelo had been keeping an eye on the road, and saw them coming and motioned to Trode, who ran over.</p>
<p>“Well? Where’s my daughter?” Trode demanded.</p>
<p>“We found the wagon Sire, but the Princess was not there” Jay reported, before switching to a softer tone. “I’m sorry Sire, she’s already been sold. We have the name of the buyer though, and we’ll head after them straight away; I’ve already made preparations.”</p>
<p>“She’s been <strong>sold? Already?</strong>” Angelo exclaimed. “Even I didn’t think she’d be sold <strong>that</strong> quickly. I mean, I know Pickham’s reputation but even so...”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean” she agreed, shaking her head. “Now I understand why they call this place the ‘home of impropriety, crime and vulgarity’! You really do have to watch out in this town!”</p>
<p>“Have you taken leave of your senses?! This is no time to be standing around chatting! My precious Medea has been <strong>sold!</strong> <strong>TWICE!</strong>” Trode yelled, suddenly snapping out of the horror that had frozen him. “Pull yourselves together and find my Medea at once! We need to find this buyer immediately, before she disappears forever!”</p>
<p>“Yes Sire, I understand” Jay nodded. “Fortunately Yangus knows the buyer and will be able to take us straight to them. ...Yangus?”</p>
<p>Sensing them all looking at him, Yangus was jolted from the strange pensiveness that he’d been in ever since he’d heard Medea had been sold again. “I don’t believe it!” Yangus groaned. “Now Red’s mixed up in all this. No, no, no, I don’t want anythin’ more to do wiv Red! I s’pose this ain’t the time to be moanin’, wiv the ‘orse-princess in trouble an’ all, but I wish we didn’t ‘ave to go an' see ‘er.” He sighed. “It’s the last thing I wanna do right now, but we’re gonna ‘ave to pay Red a visit. I know ‘er place; she lives in a gaff out o’ town to the southwest. Nice little pad, it is, slap bang wallop in the middle o’ a lake. If we wanna ‘elp the ‘orse-princess, that’s where we gotta head.”</p>
<p>“Show me” Jay ordered, getting out his map and Yangus pointed to the lake.</p>
<p>“I know Red’s place, I can find it no probs.” Yangus sighed again. “In an ideal world I’d planned on never goin’ back there again. But I s’pose this is fate, eh?”</p>
<p>“Maybe” Jay agreed absently as he did a few calculations in his head. “Right, let’s go.”</p>
<p>“What? Now?” Angelo asked incredulously as Jay began to stride off.</p>
<p>“Yes. Now.”</p>
<p>“But that storm’s going to break any minute! We can’t leave now!” she protested. “And what about the monsters? You know they’re worse at night.”</p>
<p>“They’ll be the ones that’ll come off worse if they get in our way” Jay told her grimly.</p>
<p>“Quite right” Trode agreed, jogging to keep up. “Nothing will stop us from getting back my Medea from this bandit-woman, Red. We shall not stop until she is safely back with us. Though I do not suppose we could go any slower?” he added as he began to pant from running for so long. Jay reluctantly obliged.</p>
<p>“But we’ve been walking all day” Angelo reminded him. “We haven’t even sat down since we arrived at Pickham, and we haven’t bought any more food or supplies either. We should at least wait until morning; Red will still be there.”</p>
<p>“We’ll go <strong>now</strong>” Jay told him. “The longer we wait the greater the chance we’ll have of losing her. What if someone buys the Princess from Red? How will we find her then?”</p>
<p>“Precisely” Trode agreed. “We must find her at once and bring her back safely, or who knows what will happen?”</p>
<p>“You needn’t worry ‘bout the ‘orse-princess, she’ll be safe wiv Red” Yangus said reassuringly. “Like Dave says, she knows quality when she sees it, an’ she’ll make sure she stays that way. She bought ‘er to show off, like. If she didn’t treat ‘er well, then wot’d be the point in gettin’ ‘er, eh?”</p>
<p>“As reassuring as that may be, it is not just her <strong>physical</strong> well-being I’m concerned about!” Trode said savagely. “It is all very well to say this Red will treat her well, but she will treat her like a <strong>horse</strong> and not with the courtesy that she deserves. My poor Medea will be left all alone in some dingy stable with no-one to comfort her, far from home and I will not be there for her; she had never left the castle before this curse, and even then she has never been alone until now! How can you say she will be alright? She must be terrified!”</p>
<p>There was a small silence as she shared a glance with Angelo and Yangus. It was so easy to forget their story sometimes, that Medea was supposed to be Trode’s daughter, King and Princess, for all Trode went on about it and Jay’s obedience to it. It was simply something that faded into the background of their day to day lives – it didn’t affect them or what they did, so like Yangus had said when they joined, what did it matter? But assuming for a moment that Medea wasn’t a horse but an actual person, and that she’d been kidnapped from the only ones who knew her true identity, unable to defend or even speak for herself... That was what Trode and Jay were thinking of, why Jay was so pale and tense, and why Trode was freaking out so much. Despite all he’d put them through this last month, she felt sorry for Trode then. He was clearly frantic with worry, and who couldn’t sympathise with a parent searching for the child that had been taken from them</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Sire, we’ll be with her soon, and she’ll be able to rest until we get her back. Hey, it might even be a welcome break from dragging that wagon about all the time” she said encouragingly, and she gave him the best smile she could, hoping to buoy his spirits a little.</p>
<p>“I suppose so” Trode sighed. “But I will not feel better until she is safely back in my arms.”</p>
<p>“Well Sire, if what Yangus says is right, we should be at Red’s shortly after dawn” Jay told him. “Tonight should be the only time she’s alone, if that’s any comfort. And I promise you, we won’t rest until we get her back. No matter what, she will be back with us soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually felt a little bad about writing this, since I quite like Trode, but this is not one of his finest moments, in-game or in-story. In his defence he's suffering a severe bout of depression, and isn't able to do anything to improve his situation or distract himself or talk with someone about it (since only Jay believes him, and he's so far below his station that Trode wouldn't even consider confiding in him). He's put up a strong front for nearly a year, but seeing Ascantha in full celebration just reminded him of everything he's lost, and it all came crashing down. Not that this excuses his behaviour, as he absolutely takes Jay apart in the first scene, and continues to sneer at the others for weeks, driving them to the brink.<br/>Which is my pretext for the extraordinary lapse of judgement everyone makes in leaving Medea, the wagon and all of their gear unattended in a city which is famous for being lawless. Basically, Trode drove everyone to distraction, including Medea, and they all just wanted to get away from him for a bit. That on top of the fact that the party don't usually worry about Medea when they're in town (because she's usually guarded by Trode), caused the risk to slip their mind. They even walk past Medea unattended, and it doesn't even register. It's an appalling oversight, and given how protective Jay usually is as well as all of Angelo's caution and Yangus' experience, I knew there had to be a reason for it. Not that I knew that at the time, it came to me while I was re-writing this scene, and suddenly it all made sense.</p>
<p>Honestly, things could have gone a lot worse. They actually did manage to find the wagon, and they got the coin to buy it back too. They also know where Medea has gone, and Yangus knows the one who bought her. Furthermore, all their gear (and coin they weren't carrying) is still in the wagon. But none of them will forget this day in a hurry.</p>
<p>On another note, sorry Morrie fans, I couldn't find a way to fit him in this story. He, his girls and his monstrous pit exist, and he is Angelo's new role model, but he's not joining the party. He may get a mention (eventually), but the whole monster arena sidegame just didn't fit into my narrative no matter how I tried. I haven't even got a deleted scene for him, it just wasn't happening. If it does happen, it'll probably be Angelo who runs the monster team, not Jay - Jay has neither the time nor inclination to take part, and too much of the narrative revolves around him anyway. I feel like I focus too much on Angelo's flirting, or trying to be the voice of reason/caution, so this would be an opportunity to focus on his more free-spirited side. Hm, maybe I should do a deleted scene on this...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Deal or No Deal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So! ‘ere we are, eh?” Yangus said at last as they crested the last hill. “I’ve tried to prepare meself for this, but now I’m ‘ere...” He gulped nervously. “Crikey I’m nervous!”</p><p>“Wait, <strong>this</strong> is where Red lives? Wow!” she exclaimed, looking at the house below them. Well, house didn’t really do it justice – it was more a small manor than a house, only two stories but of a considerable size and built in stone, and an ornate balcony over the front. It actually looked very picturesque, built on an island in the middle of a lake surrounded by hills, almost like a castle. She could imagine it as some sort of holiday retreat for minor royalty – a far cry from the shack or hideout she’d expected from a crook from Pickham. “Nice place. She seems to be doing pretty well for herself. I expected a professional thief to live somewhere more, I don’t know, ‘dodgy’, but even mother wouldn’t mind living somewhere like this!”</p><p>“Mitts was nothing more than a common criminal. But Red...” Angelo let out a low whistle and shook his head appreciatively. “No, there’s nothing common about Red. She’s in a different league to that moron. She’s certainly an intriguing lady, living alone out here with no-one but herself to answer to.”</p><p>“You ain’t wrong there” Yangus agreed. “But she don’t live ‘ere by ‘erself. She got people looking out for her, if ya know what I mean.”</p><p>“‘People’?” Angelo asked sceptically. “And what is <strong>that</strong> supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You know, ‘people’” Yangus replied helpfully. “Cooks, guards an’ stuff like that – people.”</p><p>“It sounds as if she has set herself up as some sort of noble” Trode observed.</p><p>“I dunno about that. She likes ‘avin' the sort o’ stuff the rich do. Makes ‘er feel good or summink. But I don’t think she wanna actually be a lady. It’s just not her type, spendin’ all day in fancy dresses and wot-not, fannin’ ‘erself and idlin’ the day away eatin’ cake ‘til some bloke picks her up. She’s more an ‘ands-on kinda woman.”</p><p>“Oh? And is that what all ladies are for? Dressing up and looking pretty until some ‘bloke’ sweeps them off their feet?” she asked sweetly.</p><p>“No, no, that’s just wot <strong>she</strong> thinks they do, an’ she don’t like that!” Yangus said hastily. “I ain’t saying nowt else!”</p><p>“Let’s get on with this” Jay said curtly, cutting her off. “We haven’t come all this way just to look at the place; we need to find the Princess.”</p><p>“Quite right” Trode agreed, ignoring that he’d been distracted by Red’s ‘little estate’ as well. “The more time we spend dallying about here, the more time Medea suffers all by herself. We must find her and let her know that help is at hand!”</p><p>Trode might have gone on, but he abruptly realised that Jay was already marching down towards the bridge to Red’s manor. Jay had been like that all night, pushing them as hard and as fast as he could regardless to all else. She really doubted that they had saved any time by leaving that night instead of waiting until morning, but no-one had dared say that to Jay in the mood he was in and so they had struggled on.</p><p>It had been a hellish journey. To start with the storm that had been threatening had well and truly broken, with torrents of rain lashing down on them. Jay had made a small concession and allowed them to travel through the forest and under the shelter of trees where they could, but they were still soaked to the skin, and the ground turned into a quagmire that made it hard to stand upright, let alone walk across uneven terrain. Even most monsters had taken shelter from the storm’s ferocity.</p><p>Not all monsters had though, and even through the horrible weather they had to be on guard, every little noise and movement out of the corner of their eyes making them flinch. Night had fallen and the storm blocked out the moonlight and drenched their torches, and her magical reserves may have grown during their travels but they certainly weren’t enough to light their way for the whole night, so they’d had to fumble their way through the darkness, tripping over roots and concealed ruts in the ground and slipping on mud and leaves.</p><p>That was bad enough, but then there were the monsters. Everyone knew stronger monsters came out at night, and while the storm kept most under shelter there were still plenty to give them trouble. After all there were enough monsters roaming around during the day to make most travellers wary of straying off the path; to travel through the forest at night was almost suicidal. She’d lost count of the number of times a Headhunter came leaping out of the trees, a Hood suddenly loomed out of the darkness or Drackies swooped down from the sky. Sometimes they’d got no further than a couple of yards before another monster ambushed them in the hope of a quick meal, drawn by the sound of fighting, and the feeling that more might be lurking round the corner or behind the next tree played heavily on their nerves. But Jay had led them on regardless, darting from tree to tree, watching each other’s backs to stop a monster from chewing on it.</p><p>To make matters worse Trode was unused to walking far even in good conditions, and that journey had been hardly the best of times to start. He’d struggled to keep up and kept needing to take breaks, but the constant threat of monsters and his vulnerability meant that he couldn’t relax and never really recovered. Nor was he used to such late nights or hard work, and had he not been in such danger he might have fallen to the ground and gone straight to sleep. Even so he’d staggered about and sometimes wandered into trees, and in the end Yangus had simply picked him up and carried him.</p><p>All this meant that they hadn’t arrived until late morning as opposed to Yangus’ assurance they could reach it by dawn, partly because when the storm finally ended and they could see the stars, they’d realised they’d gotten lost and had to double back. After all that she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised that Jay was impatient to be getting on with finding Medea, though he had at least let them change out of their wet clothes.</p><p>“Wait up guv” Yangus called as he and Trode went after Jay. “I know where Red keeps ‘er stables. If the ‘orse-princess is anywhere, she’ll be there.”</p><p>“It sounds like Yangus has known this Red for a long time” she commented. “Is she his ex-girlfriend or something?” She looked back at the squat figure next to Jay, who’d stopped to let Yangus lead the way. She and Angelo exchanged glances, then looked back again. “No way!” they laughed, shaking their heads. “She can’t be!”</p><p>“Well, we’d best head to the bandit woman’s house and see for ourselves” Angelo suggested, still laughing. “Then we’ll find out what-” His eyes suddenly went wide with horror and he shuddered. “Urgh! I just had this horrible image of Yangus dressed up as a woman! Merciful Goddess, purge this frightful vision from my tortured mind and grant me peace!”</p><p>The image of Yangus dressed as a woman and wearing make-up was so hilarious she burst into a fit of giggles, struggling to contain herself. As her laughter finally subsided their eyes met and they grinned at each other. Then she remembered where they were and why they were here. “Come on, we’d best catch up with the others” she said, hurrying after them before they went out of sight.</p><p>The stables were out of sight round the back of the house, and she looked around approvingly at how clean and tidy it was. Like most stables it was wooden and divided into stalls, with the horses in separate well-lit rooms on each side and a walkway down the middle. Each stall had a sizeable window and bedding for the horse on one side and a stable door on the other, with the top half left open to give the horses plenty of air and light. The floor was covered with straw and a feed bag hung on the back of the door of each occupied stall.</p><p>Despite having a large stable and room for ten horses, only six were occupied. One was simply an old nag, presumably for ferrying supplies from Pickham, while the others were fast horses that she imagined were for quick getaways when they went to ‘work’. Assuming they weren’t stolen themselves, that is. But the latest addition, pride of place in the stable, was Medea. She was surprised to see Yangus had somehow persuaded Red’s groom into showing them this latest acquisition, even Trode!</p><p>“Ain’t she a beauty?” the groom was sighing. “You won’t find another coat like that within an ‘undred miles o’ Pickham. She must’ve been brought up on some mighty fine grub, an’ cared for an awful lot, though she’s been workin’ an awful lot lately. Red knows quality when she sees it. She only buys the best y’know!”</p><p>“You’re right there, mate” Yangus agreed. “Never known ‘er to settle for anythin’ less. An’ she’s not one to take no for an answer, eh?”</p><p>“Tell me ‘bout it” the groom laughed wearily. “Why, when she got in last night she made me clean the stall and groom ‘er. Wouldn’t even lemme stop to rest! Can you believe it?”</p><p>“No” gasped Yangus in what the groom took to be astonishment, missing the complete lack of sincerity in his voice. Instead he nodded stoically.</p><p>“It was worth it though. Such a beauty, it was a pleasure groomin’ ‘er, I can tell you. An’ so quiet! Why, she’s a real treat, no mistake. Shy at first, seemed a little goosed by the stall, but she came round after I sweet-talked ‘er a bit. I don’t mind carin’ for ‘er at all. So, you friends o’ Red’s, eh?”</p><p>“Yeah. I ain’t seen ‘er in a long time now, but when we ‘eard about the ‘orse we thought we’d ‘ave a gander, like. Got a few things we need to sort out, y’know?”</p><p>“Oh right” the groom replied, taking the hint not to enquire any further. He may not be the brightest of people, but he knew enough to stay out of others’ affairs. Probably why he was still alive.</p><p>While he and Yangus were talking, she and Angelo looked into Medea’s stall. Jay and Trode were already in there of course. Trode was whispering to her and hugging her fiercely, promising never to leave her alone again, that he would always be here for her and protect her and so on, barely pausing for breath. Jay meanwhile was giving Medea her daily grooming, making sure that she was alright and none the worse for her recent ‘adventure’. As Yangus had promised though she was in good condition, probably better off now with a nice bed of hay, a fresh supply of oats and relieved of the heavy wagon she’d been pulling for so long. And the groom had done a good job – her coat gleamed with health and her soft black mane was clean and smooth, feeling almost like silk. She didn’t know whether Jay was happy or upset about it, but a few days’ rest here would do her a world of good.</p><p>Medea looked up at their arrival and whinnied happily, and they gave her their own greetings. She was surprised at how relieved she felt to see Medea for her own sake, not just Jay’s – the mare had really grown on her, and travelling without her felt really wrong. Still, she hung back as this was primarily Jay and Trode’s moment, and they were clearly relieved to see her; Trode wouldn’t stop fussing, and both of them were silently crying.</p><p>Still, they couldn’t stay in the stables forever, and once Jay had composed himself they went to meet this infamous Red, leaving Trode with Medea and walking round to the front door of the manor. After Yangus had given the door knocker a good few clouts they heard someone unbolting the door, opening it to reveal the huge hulking figure of a man filling the doorway, rippling with muscles and covered in scars. He could have almost been Dodgy Dave’s twin, except larger if that was possible.</p><p>As a scowling face and two fierce, suspicious eyes stared down at them, Yangus stepped forward. “I need to speak wiv Red; yer gonna ‘ave to let us through.”</p><p>“<strong>Yangus!</strong>” the giant of a man exclaimed with a voice that sounded more like a bear’s than a man’s. “You think Red’s gonna want ta see <strong>your</strong> ugly mush? Get out o’ ‘ere! ‘op it!”</p><p>Yangus squared up and looked up at him defiantly, though he had to crane his neck to do it. “Don’t you boss me around, <strong>mate</strong>! I ain’t goin’ nowhere ‘til I see Red. So shift, skivvy!”</p><p>“<strong>Skivvy!?</strong> Who the ‘ell d’you think you are?” he bellowed, bringing his face right down to Yangus’, though he had to bend down a long way to do so.</p><p>The two of them tensed up and it looked as if they were going to start brawling; Jay gripped his sword and she prepared a fireball, but with more men appearing in the back it looked like it could get-</p><p>“Wot’s wiv all that racket?” a harsh voice rang out from inside the manor. “I can ‘ear your gabbin’ from in ‘ere!”</p><p>“Sorry, Boss!” the bouncer, for that was essentially what he was, yelled over his shoulder back inside the manor. “I got some geezer wiv no manners out ‘ere; ‘e’ll be gone in a mo!”</p><p>“It’s Yangus, ain’t it?” the voice said surprisingly. “Just let ‘im in; I’ll speak to ‘im meself.”</p><p>The giant bouncer scowled down at them; his face probably never did anything else. Glaring, he shuffled to one side. “You ‘eard the Boss! Go on, inside wiv ya! An’ do it sharp like; the boss don’t like to be kept waitin’.”</p><p>Without further ado Yangus swaggered straight past him, not giving him another glance, Jay close behind. She exchanged glances with Angelo before following, gripping their weapons tightly. They entered a large hallway, with rooms branching off in various directions and a set of white marble stairs leading to the first floor, reminding her of home before she quickly shoved that thought aside. Besides, apart from the layout it was actually very different from her old home, made with large stone slabs covered with plaster and painted a dark burgundy. At the top of the wall this gave way to a simple white border, plainly made and yet gave the room a quiet understated grandeur.</p><p>Equally spaced apart on the walls were fixed bronze lamps cast in the Renaissance style, splitting into reverse arches that ended in two large candles that, when lit, would fill the room with a soft glow. Again its design was plain and simple, yet used to great effect. The floor was of an older style, large square cross-hatched tiles of a dark reddish-brown covering the majority of the room with little diamond-shaped tiles at the corners connecting them together, all held in place by a firm paste. The good quality workmanship needed to design a room like this must have cost an absolute fortune; Red had certainly been doing well for herself.</p><p>To the right of the room there was a wooden hat stand made of mahogany and a coat rack, as well as a small table for placing gloves and other little bits and pieces one didn’t want to walk round the house with. There was even a tall thin bronze container for storing weapons by the door, ending with three feet of curling bronze to make sure it stayed upright. In all, it was a very lavish display of wealth, though not on a level as great as the castles of Ascantha and Trodain. Certainly a Helm would have fitted in quite comfortably.</p><p>Before she could look further the looming figure of the bouncer appeared behind them. Looking very much out of place in this genteel setting, he gestured to the door on the left with a sullen flick of his head. “In there. Get a move on, ‘fore I change me mind an’ teach ya some manners.”</p><p>They obediently went through the door into a large room, where the same burgundy walls and bronze lamps awaited them. The room must have stretched over thirty feet and was lit by four wide-framed windows, three looking out across the front of the house towards the bridge they had crossed earlier while the fourth had a magnificent south view over the lake</p><p>It was sumptuously furnished: luxurious chairs with deep, well-padded cushions surrounded an ornate long table that stretched the length of the room. Large finely-patterned curtains framed the wide glass windows and soft rugs covered the cream carpet. The rich material would have been an extravagant expense in itself, but the elegantly carved furniture made of the finest wood and from the best designs much have cost a small fortune, let alone the whole building. Not a single thing looked out of place, from the chest of draws next to the window on their left to the wide bookcases lining the wall on the right, filled with hefty books on treasure, the wealthy, and, she was surprised to see, a few romance novels popular with court ladies. Somehow she couldn’t imagine Red reading them.</p><p>That impression was reinforced on seeing Red. She was sitting on a dark red lounger facing away from them, looking out at the lake as if thinking. The first thing that caught her eye was her dark black hair marked with streaks of grey, tied back into a spiky plume with a few bangs framing her face. Red was dressed simply in a snug strapless scarlet top displaying a fair bit of cleavage, with matching gloves reaching up to her elbows and stockings reaching up to her thighs and knee-length boots. Her skirt, such as it was, was a simple burgundy that complemented her red clothes, though it was open at the side to show some leg and allow freedom of movement. Her clothes were designed to display her darkly tanned and toned but supple figure to maximum effect, probably to impress and distract those who saw her. Whatever else you said about her, she certainly lived up to her name with all these shades of red, and there was no doubt that she made a striking appearance.</p><p>Upon seeing her they all stopped, and she suddenly realised that at no point had they discussed a plan for dealing with her. They’d simply been focused on finding Medea, but now they’d found her, she realised they’d no way of getting her back short of throwing themselves on Red’s mercy, and considering she was an experienced professional thief in charge of her own gang she was hardly likely to have much of that.</p><p>“Leave this to me guv” Yangus whispered. “Red ‘n’ I go way back. I know ‘ow to deal wiv ‘er. But it ain’t gonna be easy; she’s a tough one.”</p><p> “Don’t often see your face round these parts no more Yangus” Red said as Yangus walked over to her, giving him a sideways glance as he came up to her chair. “Ain’t had word from you since you left, wot was it, two years ago?”</p><p>“Er, three, I think. Don’t rightly know” Yangus said.</p><p>She was surprised to see Red go through the Rites, and Yangus obediently give the responses with the respect they deserved. Yangus never seemed particularly religious and she’d assumed that bandits in general didn’t respect the Teachings, considering how they broke them all the time with their spreading pain, grief and other disharmonious feelings as they went about their work. But Yangus and Red acted like going through the Rites was nothing unusual, and Red didn’t even know why they were here. It was very strange.</p><p>“So, wot brings you ‘ere?” Red drawled, settling in her chair once the Rites had been satisfied, a glass of wine in her hand.</p><p>“It’s like this, Red: You bought an’ ‘orse from the black market drum in Pickham, right?” Yangus began. “Well, it belongs to this bloke I’m travellin’ wiv, see? Someone pinched it off ‘im and sold it on, that’s ‘ow it came to be in the shop. Anyway, I ain’t gonna beat round the bush: I need it back. I’ll pay wotever ya want for it. Name yer price.”</p><p>“Straight up as usual, eh Yangus?” Red drawled, smiling as she sipped her wine. “I like that about you. But I’m not sellin’ that ‘orse. She’s a quality mare – tows the line an’ she’s got a decent coat on ‘er.  You know ‘ow much I like quality. ‘owever much you’re willin’ to pay, I’m not partin’ wiv it” she finished, settling back into her chair and swirling her wine in its glass.</p><p>“Wot? Not for nuffin?” Yangus cried as Jay stiffened, his hands tightening behind him until his knuckles went white. “Look, it ain’t for me, it’s for me mate, I’ve <strong>gotta</strong> get her back – I’ll do anythin’ you want.”</p><p>“Interesting...” Red replied, raising a carefully painted eyebrow at him. “Never thought I’d ‘ear words like that comin’ out o’ <strong>your</strong> mouth. Must be a good mate, eh?” She looked at him a moment, then nodded to herself and placed her wineglass on the table. “Alright then, ’ere’s wot you’re gonna do. I’m sure you ‘aven’t forgotten the cave just north o’ ‘ere, right? Just bring us the jewel that’s ‘idden there. You know, the Venus Tear?”</p><p>“Wot?” Yangus gasped. “Not that! You know I’ve been in that cave before an’-”</p><p>“<strong>You just said you’d do anything I want!</strong> <strong>You gonna welch on that now, are ya?</strong>” Red snarled, jumping to her feet and stepping so close Yangus was forced to step backwards, and he shook his head vigorously. “Just bring us the Venus’ Tear. Then I’ll think about the ‘orse.”</p><p>“Sure thing Red. If that’s wot ya want, then that’s wot we’ll get. No prob.”</p><p>“Just one thing” Jay put in suddenly, making them all jump. “This ‘Venus Tear’, is it far from here?”</p><p>“Nah” Yangus answered. “Just around two days north of here.”</p><p>“And we’re not stealing anything” Jay said firmly.</p><p>“No need to worry ‘bout that guv” Yangus told him. “The bloke who owned it been dead years now; it’s just ‘idden in some cave filled with traps. All we need to do is retrieve it, like.”</p><p>“Then I have a request” Jay announced, though he made it sound more like a demand.</p><p>Red looked at him in surprised amusement. “Go on” she drawled, crossing her arms.</p><p>“One of our companions is unable to travel far, and is particularly attached to our horse. Would it be possible for him to remain here? I promise he won’t be a bother and we’re willing to compensate you for food and bedding. He would also act as a guarantee that we will return.” Wait, was he...?</p><p>Red raised an eyebrow and studied him with renewed interest, intrigued. “Interestin’, I like the sound o’ that. ‘ow much are you willin’ to ‘compensate’ me for?”</p><p>“Fifty a day for five days, two hundred and fifty in total, paid up front.”</p><p>“Two-five-zero? You ‘avin’ a laugh? For that ‘e can sleep in the stables!”</p><p>“He would prefer that, thank you” Jay agreed smoothly, handing over a purse of gold. “If it’s not too much trouble.”</p><p>“Be my guest” she told him, clearly agreeing more out of amusement than Jay’s negotiating skills. “Just make sure you return with that Venus’ Tear.”</p><p>“We’ll get you your jewel. You just have our horse ready for when we get back” Jay told her, then marched out of the room, leaving the rest of them to follow.</p><p>“There ain’t no way you’re gonna be able to get that Venus Tear” the bouncer told them as they came back into the hallway, making no attempt to disguise the fact that he’d been listening. “Even Red couldn’t manage it.”</p><p>“Don’t go writing us off just yet” Angelo told him. “We don’t intend to go anywhere until we’ve got our horse back; no measly dungeon is going to stop us.”</p><p>The bouncer snorted, unimpressed. “Go ahead! I won’t be ‘olding me breath.”</p><p>“The Venus Tear” Yangus murmured as they headed for the stables to rejoin Trode. “Surely she can’t still... Nah, not after all this time. You see, Red’s wanted that gem for bloomin’ ages now, an’ she never gives up on nothin’” Yangus told them, seeing their looks. “She’s right dogged, she is.”</p><p>“Yes, she’s a very beautiful woman, but a touch too prickly for my liking” Angelo mused. “I mean I enjoy a conquest as much as the next man, but breaking down the doors of that particular citadel would require more than an attractive horse. I’ll let another crusader lay siege to her.”</p><p>“I could tell she was pretty intense – talk about making us an offer we can’t refuse!” she agreed, everyone ignoring Angelo. “But our hands are pretty much tied; we’d better bring her that Venus Tear. But I have to say that this whole thing doesn’t sit quite right with me.”</p><p>“It’s not as if we’re stealing anything though” Angelo pointed out. “I mean, didn’t you say that the owner had been dead for years now Yangus?”</p><p>“Yeah, ages now” Yangus confirmed. “I think the bloke who owned the tomb were dead ‘fore I were even born. I tried to break in when I first started out like, but I couldn’t get past all the traps. Red did too, but she couldn’t do it neither. ‘eck, loads of us did; it’s like proof o’ worth or summink.”</p><p>“Well then, it’s not like anyone will be worse off for taking it” Angelo pointed out. “We get the princess, Red gets her money and some lucky collector gains a precious gem to show off his wealth. Everyone’s happy.”</p><p>“I suppose” she conceded. “I guess I don’t like being forced into working for a thief, and breaking into someone’s tomb just seems wrong.”</p><p>“You worry too much. If we don’t take it, someone else is bound to in the end; it’s just a matter of time. And as you said, it isn’t as if we have much choice, so we might as well grin and bear it. We’ve agreed and that’s that.”</p><p>“Yeah, but cor blimey guv, that was some sweet talking ya did in there” Yangus told him. “That was brilliant that was, really great.”</p><p>“When you said we wouldn’t steal anything, I thought you were going to ruin everything” Angelo admitted. “But it turned out pretty well; letting Trode stay here with the princess so he won’t slow us down while making it seem as if he’s a hostage was a stroke of genius; I couldn’t have done it any better myself. You have learned well, my young apprentice.”</p><p>“Angelo admitting he couldn’t do any better? There’s a first” she snorted. “But are you sure that Trode will be alright on his own here? I mean, what if he gets into trouble; none of us will be here to protect him.”</p><p>“Then they’ll teach ‘im some manners” Yangus smirked. “An’ ‘e’ll learn ‘ow ‘andy we are.”</p><p>“Yangus...” Jay admonished, giving him a disapproving look. “I’ll speak to His Majesty, but I don’t think we need to worry. He wouldn’t do anything that might jeopardize the Princess’ safety. And if he’s a hostage, Red won’t do anything to harm him in case we don’t hand over this jewel.”</p><p>“The guv’s right” Yangus confirmed. “Red never goes back on ‘er word. If she agrees to look after granddad, she will. Though we better not take longer than the five days we promised.”</p><p>“Or?” she asked.</p><p>“Or she may think we’ve done a runner and don’t need to keep ‘er bargain no more.”</p><p>“Then we better not waste any time then” Jay surmised, heading for the stables. “I’d better just explain the situation to the King though.”</p><p>She smiled. “Good luck. You’re going to need it.”</p><p>“Rather you than me” snorted Angelo.</p><p> </p><p>“We have finally caught up with the Princess and now you are telling me that we have got to go to some silly cave?” Trode exploded when Jay explained Red’s conditions for letting Medea go. “It’s preposterous! I will not allow it!”</p><p>“Calm down granddad!” Yangus told him. “We’re in my territory now. Just go along wiv it an’ leave this to me.”</p><p>Unfortunately this was the worst thing he could have said. Not only had he insulted him, again, but the last time Trode had trusted Yangus, Medea had been stolen shortly after. She wasn’t surprised when Trode instantly snapped “Absolutely not! I will go and speak to this Red woman myself! She will soon see sense if I talk to her!”</p><p>She blocked the way out before he stormed off, and kneeled down to comfort him, she looked him straight in the eye without flinching, a mighty challenge in itself, and did her best to calm him down. “There’s nothing to worry about, Your Majesty” she soothed. “Jay’s planned it all carefully and we’re sure to get the Princess back, so just try to stay calm. There’s nothing to worry about. All we need to do is go and fetch this jewel that Red wants and Medea will be absolutely fine. It’s as simple as that.”</p><p>Strangely Trode came to an abrupt halt and looked away, all his righteous fury vanishing in an instant and replaced with ...something else. “Hmph. Very well, if you’re sure Jessica” Trode grumbled. “But I am not leaving Medea and that’s final!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that Sire” Jay placated. “I discussed that with Red, and she has agreed to allow you to stay with Medea as much as you like, and will even provide you with food and bedding. But it might be advisable if you keep a low profile; they may be, uh... ‘surprised’ by your ‘appearance’.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course” Trode replied irritably. “No need to concern yourself about that, I shall be the soul of discretion. You can count on me. Has everything been arranged then? How long will you be?”</p><p>“I assure you we will be no later than five days” Jay promised. “And we will not return without the Venus’ Tear. Nothing will stop us from getting her back, you can rely on that.”</p><p>“Very good. Well then, Jay. We are counting on you.”</p><p>“I will not fail you Sire. We <strong>will</strong> get the Princess back.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a short one this time, mainly because I cut the chapter into two, as it was too long as it was. I've not got much to say as a result though, as I don't want to spoil anything for the next chapter.</p><p>One thing I will say is that Red is completely in control of the situation. I didn't think Trode would willingly leave Medea after their sudden separation, so I felt that he'd kick up more of a fuss if they tried to leave without her. Given that wouldn't have gone well, I decided he would stay, which is why Jay asked Red if they could leave him. While it's a little unusual for Jay to hand Trode over to someone else like that, after the situation from the night before, it's undeniable he would slow them down and Jay wants to secure Medea's freedom as soon as possible. His bargaining position is pathetically weak however, and so the only reason I could see Red agreeing to anything is that his very attempt amused her.<br/>Jay's still on the warpath, but after that terrible night his temper has cooled a little. Seeing Medea in such good health and being given a way to secure her freedom has also helped him calm down a bit, though he is still on edge.</p><p>Incidentally, Trode's abrupt about face in that last argument is more-or-less lifted straight from the game, as he initially demands to see Red to make her see reason, Jess tells him to calm down, and Trode basically goes 'if you say so'. I was really puzzled by how he capitulated so easily, until in one of my playthroughs she said it while wearing a bunny suit. That reminded me of a picture I'd seen when looking for references (https://www.giantbomb.com/images/1300-966821/) of Jessica in her bunnysuit, and I suddenly had my explanation. Obviously, I immediately decided that was canon, and added it in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The House of Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, here they were, outside this crypt that supposedly housed the Venus’ Tear.</p>
<p>Well he called it a crypt, but Yangus said there was no-one buried here. Still it was hard to call it anything else. It certainly wasn’t a cave, as it had a stone entrance with iron railings fashioned in the Septarian style, forbidding and severe, to intimidate anyone thinking of entering. Once going down the steps and opening the large heavy door, instead of finding some small hideout built into a mountain, they found a large stone structure more like a dungeon than anything else, again in a plain and austere style, but with Grand and Renaissance influences according to Jess. The walls, floor and ceiling were made with large stone slabs similar to the ones in Red’s manor, which made him wonder if they’d ever been decorated like hers. If they had been decorated with paint or plaster though, it had long since vanished, and in some places the stone wall itself had crumbled, exposing the soil or rock behind it. In all honesty he thought it looked rather grim and creepy, especially with those two giant faceless stone statues that towered over the labyrinth below, placed either side of a platform on which a large chest stood.</p>
<p>“What <strong>is</strong> this place?” Jess gasped, taken aback by the sheer scale of the room. “Building this place must have taken years and a lot of gold, especially given how remote it is. Whoever built it must have been extremely wealthy to have had this made just to store his treasure.”</p>
<p>“I ‘eard this cave were made years ago by some collector who wanted to keep people’s ‘ands off ‘is prize treasure, the Venus’ Tear” Yangus explained. “’e got it designed by this brilliant archytech, so Brains says, who built this labby- maze so no-one could get to it. Like it says on the sign, only the best can get their ‘ands on it – ‘e even built it near Pickham, to taunt us like. Wiv these traps goin’ off all over the place, there ain’t no way I could’ve got to the chest on me own. But I ain’t going off wivout the goods this time! We’re gonna get that Venus Tear!”</p>
<p>“Traps?” he echoed. “What sort of traps?”</p>
<p>“I forget now” Yangus admitted. “All I remember is, nothing is wot it seems.”</p>
<p>“Thanks” Angelo said dryly. “Very helpful.”</p>
<p>Yangus shrugged. “It were more than twenny years ago. Wot d’ya expect?”</p>
<p>“It says here ‘This labyrinth was created for the purpose of protecting the Venus Tear. Only the wisest and strongest shall attain true glory and be able to best my labyrinth” Jess told them, looking at a plaque at the side of the room.</p>
<p>“Confident, isn’t he?” Angelo commented. “Well at least we know we’re at the right place. It doesn’t look so tough though. I mean, we can see the treasure chest from here, right. What’s to stop us from getting to it now?”</p>
<p>“Well, for starters there’s that giant gap between this balcony and the platform” he pointed out. “There’s no way we can get across that unless we could fly, and those ledges look too weak to take our weight.”</p>
<p>“And the drop’s too steep to jump. We’d probably break something” Jess added.</p>
<p>“An’ the floor’s covered in spikes – we’d be skewered. Look, you can see where some bloke tried it before” Yangus pointed out, indicating a couple of skeletons speared on the spikes below.</p>
<p>“Alright, so the shortcut’s out” Angelo conceded, taking a look over the railing. “I suppose we won’t be getting in that way.”</p>
<p>“What a frustrating place!. Even though we can see the chest straight away, we can’t get to it!” Jess exclaimed. “Whoever designed this place must have had a really twisted sense of humour.”</p>
<p>“And they were certainly confident in their labyrinth and traps, considering they built this place so close to Pickham – they must have liked taunting the thieves there” Angelo agreed. “I wonder if Red’s ever tried to get the Venus’ Tear herself, seeing as it’s right on her doorstep. Or maybe she’s not sharp enough to bypass all the traps, considering she’s sending us instead; people from Pickham aren’t exactly renowned for their intelligence, after all.”</p>
<p>“Eh? People from Pickham wot?” Yangus snapped, whirling on him. “Are you lumpin’ me in wiv that? Watch yer mouth, pretty boy! I’ve got intelligents! Loads of ‘em!”</p>
<p>“How are we going to get there if we can’t jump the gap then?” Jess interrupted.</p>
<p>“Well, as I see it, there are two doors here, one on the left and one on the right” he answered, grateful for the opening. “I say we try one of them and see where it goes. I’ll start sketching a map and Yangus can mark the corridors we go down with his axe so we don’t double back on ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good” Angelo agreed. “Where’s the catch?”</p>
<p>“...I know I’ve pushed you a little hard these last few days-”</p>
<p>“A little!” Angelo snorted. Jess kicked him.</p>
<p>“I may have lost my focus a little” he admitted. “I’m sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“I’d actually say it’s the opposite really.” He went to apologise again but Angelo waved him away. “It’s fine, we understand. This last month’s been difficult, and the last couple of days have been worse; we’re not complaining. Now, what’s the bad news?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got to find the jewel today; I know we had to turn in early the first day after that all-nighter, but it still took us two days to get this far. If we’re to get back before Red’s deadline passes we have to start heading back tomorrow, which means we only have today to beat this labyrinth – we haven’t time to try again later, regardless as to what happens. If anything goes wrong, we’re stuck.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so watch for traps” Yangus reminded them. “One o’ ‘em nearly did me in last time.”</p>
<p>“So, we need to be cautious but quick?” Jess said wryly. “We’d better start moving then, or we’ll never find it in time. Which door do we take first Yangus? Do you remember?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s that way” Yangus said confidently, starting towards the door. However he’d barely taken more than a step forwards before he stopped suddenly. “Nah, wait, it’s this way.” He began to turn but stopped again. “Or is it? Nah, nah, nah, wait, uh, yeah, it’s this way.”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Yangus confirmed, nodding resolutely. Then he stopped, thought a moment and shook his head. “On second thoughts, nah, not, really.”</p>
<p>He sighed while the others rolled their eyes. “I’ll flip a coin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another dead end!? I’m really starting to hate this labyrinth.”</p>
<p>“You’re only starting to hate it now?” Angelo snorted.</p>
<p>“Well, I hated it before, but now I really, <strong>really</strong> hate it!” Jess snarled. “It’s just as well the person who designed this place is already dead, or I’d kill him!”</p>
<p>“Sorry guv, I really wish I remembered more ‘bout this place, but I keep drawin’ a blank.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine Yangus” he said as calmly as he could. “It can’t be helped.”</p>
<p>“Though if you could’ve remembered a little it might have helped” Angelo added. “I understand why you might not remember the monsters, Canniboxes are always in places like these, and I imagine those pit traps are fairly standard, but what about those revolving blades? Or that spring-loaded door? At the very least you might have remembered to tell us not to group together when we opened the doors in case it was loaded on a spring that pushes us into a pit trap! We were just lucky there were no spikes at the bottom of it, otherwise it could’ve gotten very messy!”</p>
<p>“It still got messy” he grumbled, glancing down at his ink-stained clothes and his now illegible map.</p>
<p>“Sorry” Yangus said sheepishly. “I don’t remember nowt ‘bout this place.”</p>
<p>“At least we managed to find our way out from the lower floors back to where we were” Jess said, trying to stay positive.</p>
<p>“Maybe so, but that still doesn’t help us get to that platform” Angelo pointed out, glancing up at the platform above them, forever out of their reach. “We’ve been here for hours, and all these twists and turns are making me dizzy.”</p>
<p>“And the monsters aren’t letting up, and we’re running low on magic” he added grimly.</p>
<p>“It’d be easier if there weren’t all those Hollow Knights and Mummies filling the place, not to mention the Phantom Swordsmen” Jess agreed. “But when we found that secret passage behind the statue I really thought that the path would lead us to the treasure.”</p>
<p>“So did I” Angelo agreed. “I suppose I should have gotten suspicious when the stairs led us to the bottom of the labyrinth instead of the top, but after finally finding a path without any traps and that pressure switch to drop the bridge over the gap to the other side, I thought this was finally it. Instead we get a large empty room with two more statues in it.”</p>
<p>“What does that plaque say over there?” Jess asked, spotted a plaque on the wall and walking over to it. They followed her and they all read the inscription carved into the wall. “‘Look to the sky above to see the path’? What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Wot’s goin’ on wiv this room?” Yangus complained. “There’s gotta be a trick to it somehow, but I can’t figure it out.”</p>
<p>“They say the way to solve a difficult problem is to look at it from another perspective” Angelo drawled cryptically. “Easy to say, but it’s a different story when you’re caught up in the middle of it all. Heavens above! It’s all pie in the sky, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“...You know something, don’t you?” he said.</p>
<p>“Maybe~”</p>
<p>“Come on, out with it!” Jess ordered.</p>
<p>“Yeah spill the beans! ‘ow do we get past this one then, eh?” demanded Yangus.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure you can figure it out” Angelo teased.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “Look, we haven’t time for games. Just tell... Oh.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jess asked, seeing his look.</p>
<p>“See! I said you’d get it!” Angelo crowed delightedly.</p>
<p>“Get wot?” Yangus cried.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jess demanded. “What have you two...” She stopped. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Wot? Wot?”</p>
<p>“Yangus” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes guv?”</p>
<p>“First, don’t call me guv. Second, look up”</p>
<p>“Eh?”</p>
<p>“Just, look up.”</p>
<p>“Wot do ya mean, look...” Yangus trailed off, finally seeing an opening in the ceiling. “Okay, I get that. But ‘ow does that ‘elp us? I don’t see no ladder.”</p>
<p>“Well, those statues look like they can be moved like the other one, and they’ve got to be here for a reason. They must be part of the key to this puzzle. Why don’t we try pushing them round and see what happens?”</p>
<p>“Not to worry, I’m sure I can work it out” Angelo smirked. They rolled their eyes he walked over to the two statues standing in the corner and stood-</p>
<p>Suddenly the floor suddenly erupted beneath him, a spring sending the stone slab Angelo was standing on shooting upwards. Angelo was catapulted against the ceiling and hit it with a loud thud before crashing back to the floor. Jess gave a small cry and they all ran over to him. Fortunately Angelo didn’t appear to have broken anything, but unsurprisingly he looked rather dazed. Jess lifted Angelo up onto her skirts so he could get to work healing the crack in his head as well as the worst of the bruising, and gradually Angelo came round and looked up to see Jess holding him.</p>
<p>“Is this heaven?” Angelo asked reverently. Jess promptly dropped him. “Ow!”</p>
<p>“He’s clearly fine” Jess said irritably. “Let’s stop wasting time and get on with figuring out the room.”</p>
<p>“You could worry a little more” Angelo complained.</p>
<p>“You really shouldn’t mess with her like that” he sighed, offering him a hand.</p>
<p>“But I had such a lovely view” Angelo smirked. He sighed and dropped him as well. “Ow!”</p>
<p>“Well, at least we now know how to get out of here” he commented, looking up at the gap in the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Yeah, cor blimey. Who the ‘eck built this place?” Yangus complained.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but remind me never to go to his house uninvited” Angelo replied, lying on the floor. “That trick with the pillar took me completely by surprise. The ceiling nearly did irreparable damage to my immaculate features; you have to look after perfection like this, you know!”</p>
<p>“Well, thanks to your ‘excellent deductions’, now we know the trick with the floor we’d best get on with it” Jess told them. “Yangus give me a hand with this statue so we can line it up with the tile below the hole.”</p>
<p>“Angelo and I will take the other statue” he said, finally pulling Angelo up.</p>
<p>“I’d rather work with Jessica” Angelo said.</p>
<p>“Don’t push your luck more than you already are” he warned. “I’ve not got enough magic left to keep healing you.”</p>
<p>“You guys seriously can’t take a joke...”</p>
<p>They moved the statues into position and then stepped on the stone slab so that the spring below shot them through the opening in the ceiling, landing them neatly before the steps up the platform where the treasure awaited them. “Well, that worked” he commented once they all reached the top.</p>
<p>“Yes” Angelo agreed. “Slightly unusual way to enter a room – from above it just looks like another pit trap. No wonder no-one’s been able to get the Venus’ Tear before now.”</p>
<p>“I wonder how they managed to get the slabs on the floor to throw us up like that” he wondered. “Getting the mechanics or magics calculated just right must’ve taken a lot of skill. Or a worrying amount of trial and error: can you imagine what would have happened if they’d got it wrong? It’d be bad enough if it was too weak, but if it was too strong they might have dashed you to pieces on the ceiling.”</p>
<p>“We dunno if that ain’t wot they were s’posed to do guv” Yangus pointed out. “Mebbe if more o’ us ‘ad found that secret passage ‘fore the place might be littered wiv skeletons.”</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it, some of those Zombies did look rather squashed” Angelo said pensively.</p>
<p>“The Skeletons looked rather damaged too, but I thought it was just the traps” he agreed.</p>
<p>“Aren’t we in a hurry? Shall we get on with it or just stand here talking?” Jess prompted.</p>
<p>“Um, yes, uh, good point” he said, embarrassed. “Let’s grab this jewel and get the Princess back.”</p>
<p>They walked up the steps and past the huge statues to the treasure chest. Now that they were close, they could see that the chest was huge; twice the size of normal chests, it was inlaid with gold and had a jewelled clasp in the middle. It was the fanciest chest he’d ever seen, and he’d carried the baggage of an awful lot of Helms when he was a servant.</p>
<p>He reached out to open the chest, but then he paused. He was forgetting something, wasn’t he? Someone who’d got them into this mess, but had got them out of it again. Someone who’d stuck by him for a very long time without anything in the way of reward, and no promises that things would change. Someone who was sorry, but hadn’t been forgiven. Someone who’d been very quiet these past few days.</p>
<p>“Yangus” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“...As this is your territory, would you do the honours?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah! Sure thing guv!”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.”</p>
<p>Yangus stepped up to the treasure chest with a broad grin on his face. He reverently reached for the clasp and o-</p>
<p>Yangus threw himself to one side as the treasure chest suddenly sprung open and launched itself at him, and although it missed Yangus it was hurtling straight at them. He was only just able to dodge in time while Angelo tackled Jess out of the way and flattened himself on top of her as it soared over them, then they all scrambled to their feet and fumbled for their weapons.</p>
<p>Meanwhile the treasure chest landed on its side and turned to face them. Opening up like some twisted jack-in-the-box, a long white spine stretched itself out, lifting the lid and the bottom of the case with it and breaking them apart into two hands attached by skeletal arms. Its torso was made of ancient bones bleached white with age and at the top a ghastly skull turned to face them, glaring at them with glowing red eyes and grinning horribly.</p>
<p>“Cor blimey, it’s a Trap Box!” Yangus yelled, iron axe in hand.</p>
<p>“A what?” he cried, dodging a clumsy lunge.</p>
<p>“A Trap Box! A monster disguised as a treasure chest an’ eats those who open it, like a Cannibox, only loads bigger an’ tougher.”</p>
<p>“Whatever it is, it’s blocking our escape” Angelo pointed out.</p>
<p>“And it’s got the Venus’ Tear! Look!” Jess cried, pointing towards the base of the Trap Box. Sure enough, set near the bottom of box was a magnificent blue jewel. But as they looked the Trap Box’s two ‘arms’ slammed down in front of it, blocking their view, and the skull leered at them horribly; it was clear that if they wanted the jewel they were going to have to beat it.</p>
<p>“Any weak points?” he asked.</p>
<p>Yangus shook his head. “There ain’t any – just keep ‘itting it ‘til it breaks.”</p>
<p>“Well, the simplest plans are the best. Everyone ready?” They nodded. “Well then, CHARGE!!!!” And so they charged at the Trap Box screaming their defiance with a loud cry that would strike terror in any man’s heart.</p>
<p>But the Trap Box was not a man. It was a cold, emotionless creature, a monster created by its master for the sole task of protecting the Venus’ Tear. And that was a job that it did well. As they drew close it lashed out at them, its arms extending further than they had realised, and batted them aside. It went for Yangus first, smashing its fist into him and sending him flying into the wall. It then gave Jess a glancing blow that sent her sprawling on the floor while using its other fist to knock him across the room and slam him into the other wall. Angelo managed to get close, but before he could land a blow the Trap Box was on him, slamming its fists together in an effort to crush him between its spikes that he only just managed to dodge. As its fists slammed around him Angelo managed to roll out of the way and then jumped to his feet, but then he was hit by a heavy blow and sent spinning across the room.</p>
<p>Picking themselves up they charged at the Trap Box again and again, but they were unable to land a blow. Instead the monster kept them at bay with its huge fists, slamming them down every time they drew near and giving them a heavy cuff if they came too close. He was beginning to despair that they would ever get past this thing when, as Angelo dodged yet another strike and rolled towards the chest, just managing to give it a glancing blow, he suddenly realised several things all at once. First, they outnumbered the chest four to one. Second, the chest only had one pair of eyes, and was only able to focus on one thing at a time. Third, every time it slammed its fists down it took it a few seconds to recover, needing to withdraw its fists, straighten itself up, identify the greatest threat and <strong>then</strong> deal with it. That gave them the edge they needed.</p>
<p>“Spread out!” he cried. “It can’t focus on all of us at the same time. If we attack together, we can overcome this. Just wait for my mark.”</p>
<p>As Angelo jumped back to avoid another series of blows, Jess and Jay circled the Trap Box until they were opposite each other. Meanwhile Yangus stood in front of the monster and prepared himself, readying the final blow. Once Angelo was out of range and recovered, the others prepared for the final charge. As he quickly healed the others while Jess and Angelo cast spells to raise everyone’s protection and speed, the Trap Box’s head swivelled round frantically as it tried to glare at each of them and assess their threat levels in turn, proving his guess right. Realising it was outnumbered and that the jewel was in danger, the Trap Box let out a shriek of fury and spat out a flurry of sharp crystals at them, forcing them to jump out of the way and dodge for cover. Seeing his chance as the Trap Box’s head turned away from him, he shouted “NOW!” and charged towards the Trap Box.</p>
<p>Reacting quickly, the Trap Box whirled round to face him and raised its huge fists to crush him like a grape, but Angelo swiftly fired an arrow into the back of its skull, causing it to flinch and swivel round to face him instead. While it turned to deal with Angelo, Jess raced in and landed a heavy blow with her poison dagger, jabbing it right into its spine. However she barely made a scratch and the Trap Box, sensing someone close to the jewel, immediately lashed out and knocked her off the balcony and tumbling down the steps.</p>
<p>Meanwhile he smashed his iron sword against the Trap Box’s side, letting out an almighty clanging sound, but it barely made a dent and sent tremors up his arms. Dispatching him the same way it did Jessica, the Trap Box saw Yangus charging towards it and smashed both its fists into him, sending him flying again and knocking his axe from his hand, spinning over the balcony and clattering onto the spikes below. Angelo ran in and gave the spine a few sharp cuts, but his despite its holy enchantments his rapier did little damage and the Trap Box’s fist smacked him to the floor. The monstrous box then raised its arms high above its head, the skull fixed in a sinister grin, intending to crush Angelo. Fortunately Jess saw the danger and fired a large fireball at it from the stairs, rocking it from its hinges and distracting it long enough for Angelo to scramble away.</p>
<p>While the Trap Box fired more crystals at Jess, making her dive for cover, they all got back to their feet. “It’s up to you, Yangus” he gasped. “You’re the only one who can hurt that thing.”</p>
<p>“But guv, I can’t even get close!” Yangus cried. “’ow am I s’posed to do some damage when I can’t even touch it?” As he said this, the Trap Box turned its attention from Jess and fixed its fiery eyes on Yangus, clearly identifying him as its next target.</p>
<p>“We’ll cover for you” he yelled as Angelo slammed a few arrows into its skull. “Just be ready.”</p>
<p>“Be ready” Yangus whispered as he charged towards the chest with his lance, having lost his sword, whilst Angelo jumped out of the way of another flurry of sharp crystals. “Right” Yangus said as he primed his sledgehammer. “Be ready. The guv and the ‘orse-princess are relyin’ on you.”</p>
<p>Jay was swiftly knocked out of the way and his long spear went rolling across the floor, but his charge served its purpose and bought Jess enough time to launch another set of fireballs at the chest. While it turned to face her Angelo slammed a few more arrows into its skull while he threw his reinforced boomerang at it. Dazed after being hit on the skull from both sides at the same time, he and Jess cast a blazing ring of fire around it, scorching its wood and causing it to howl with pain.</p>
<p>Then, while it was still blinded by the flames, Yangus saw his moment and charged, yelling madly as he slammed his sledgehammer into the base of the Trap Box and sent it flying over the balcony. There was the sound of snapping wood and cracking stone as it tumbled down the steps, bouncing awkwardly off the stones before landing heavily on the floor below, forcing Jess to jump out of the way as it came to land right where she was standing.</p>
<p>The Trap Box opened up again, swaying groggily, clearly in bad condition. Not only was there a hole in its back where Yangus had hit it, but some of its spikes were chipped and a few of its ribs were broken from its fall down the steps. It pulled itself upright and turned to look at its attacker, just in time to see Yangus doing a running leap off the balcony, sledgehammer raised high above his head and giving an almighty war cry. The Trap Box’s red eyes seemed to widen in horror and it brought its fists up to bat him out of the way, but it was too late and Yangus brought the sledgehammer down heavily on the box’s skull, smashing it like a nut and breaking the whole Trap Box apart.</p>
<p>Silence reigned in the dungeon except for Yangus’ laboured breathing as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. Jess lay where she had fallen, staring at the remains of the Trap Box as he and Angelo looked down at the scene of devastation from above.</p>
<p>“Wow” he gasped.</p>
<p>“Dear Goddess” Angelo exclaimed softly.</p>
<p>“Cor blimey” Yangus whispered as he sank to his knees, tiredness overcoming him.</p>
<p>“Good work Yangus” he said softly once he managed to get down the steps, patting Yangus on the back. “That... was really something.”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Jess agreed.</p>
<p>“You can say that again” Angelo nodded, letting out a low impressed whistle. “Whoever built this place certainly seems to have had a penchant for deadly contraptions.” Suddenly, a thought struck him. “Say, whatever happened to that jewel we were looking for?”</p>
<p>“The Venus Tear!” gasped Jess. “I almost forgot!”</p>
<p>“An’ me an’ all” Yangus said. “I ‘ope it ain’t chipped from that battle or Red’ll be furious.”</p>
<p>“Let’s see if we can find it first” he said, imagining Trode’s reaction if he heard they’d lost it, and they began sifting through the debris and among the bones for the precious gem.</p>
<p>“’ey guv, ‘ow d’you reckon we’re gonna get outta ‘ere?” Yangus asked, gesturing to the hole in the floor.</p>
<p>“Uh...” Yangus had a point – it was quite a drop, and wouldn’t the spring send them flying back up anyway?</p>
<p>“...Wot d’you reckon ‘bout creatin’ a shortcut?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Yangus grabbed part of the Trap Box’s remains and wedged it onto the spikes, forming a temporary platform. “Oh, I see. That’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>“It’ll save us gettin’ stuck in that labby- labby- maze down there.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me” he agreed.</p>
<p>“I found it!” Jess called, pulling another bit of the Trap Box out of the spikes to reveal the Venus’ Tear underneath. “It’s... Oh my goodness, it’s huge!”</p>
<p>“Wow.” Jess was right, it <strong>was</strong> huge. It was as big as Yangus’ fist and almost the size of Jess’ head, and yet despite that he couldn’t see a single flaw in it. The translucent sky blue jewel was completely smooth despite its odd shape, strongly resembling a tear both in colour and form. As Jess held it up it sparkled in the light, casting a rainbow on the floor, and he couldn’t help but think it was no wonder it had been named after the pagan goddess of beauty.</p>
<p>Angelo let out a low whistle of admiration. “Now <strong>that</strong> is what I call a jewel; it’s <strong>stunning</strong>” Angelo exclaimed, snatching it from Jess and running his hands over it as he admired it. “It’s easy to see why people like Red want it so badly. No wonder that collector worked so hard to protect it. Why, it must be worth a fortune.”</p>
<p>“Well I hate to break it to you but we’re not here to sell it” Jess snapped, snatching it back from Angelo and giving it to him. “We need to give this to Red so that we can get Medea back.”</p>
<p>“And King Trode” he reminded them. “He’s our hostage, remember? The guarantee that we’re coming back?”</p>
<p>“Ah, but do we really need them? I mean, we have all the money and equipment we need, and with this gem we’d have a lot more besides. Why don’t we...” Angelo trailed off as he saw their stares. “Oh, come on, I’m only joking, don’t look so horrified. Can’t you take a joke?”</p>
<p>“That’s not funny!” Jess snapped. “And what’s more, I wouldn’t put it past you either!”</p>
<p>“Aw, be fair, you know I wouldn’t do anything like that. After all, why would I steal a gem like that when there’s a far more beautiful one right in front of me” Angelo teased, taking her hand and bending down to kiss it. Jess quickly snatched her hand away.</p>
<p>“When will you get over yourself? How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not interested in a womanising, floppy-haired <strong>choirboy</strong>, so you can take your lecherous ways and find some other soppy besotted fool go to roll in the hay with!”</p>
<p>“‘Eh-up, they’re off again” Yangus whispered as they went back to fashioning some steps up to the balcony and the way out. “I tell ya, the way them two argue would drive you bonkers. I dunno why they can’t just get along.”</p>
<p>He bit his tongue to resist commenting, instead trying to fit the Venus’ Tear into his pocket without crushing Munchie. Before he put it away though Yangus held out a hand, and he passed it to him to allow him to admire it.</p>
<p>“So, this is the Venus’ Tear, eh? You beauty” Yangus sighed in hushed tones. “You know guv, last time I tried to get this stone, I done it for Red. Now we’re just rivals I guess, but I used to ‘ave a bit o’ a thing for ‘er. Back in them days she weren’t the scary ol’ bird she is now, an’ I was <strong>well</strong> green, so I promised I’d get ‘er the Venus’ Tear, to impress ‘er like. But I ended up doin’ meself an injury an’ I ‘ad to forget it. Never thought I’d end up gettin’ it like this. Now we got it, I feel like I can lay me troubled past to rest. I ‘ated feelin’ like I’d messed up before, but now... I’m glad I was wiv ya for this.” Yangus sighed. “Only, I wonder ‘ow it would’ve all turned out if I ‘ad got it back then, eh?</p>
<p>“Anyway, just me old wounds. Would ya mind keepin’ this to yerself guv? Ain’t the kind of thing ya want going around, eh?”</p>
<p>“Yangus-”</p>
<p>“You two coming?” Angelo called from the balcony, and he looked up to see Angelo and Jess had climbed up their makeshift platforms with the help of Jess’ thorn whip and had got ahead of them.</p>
<p>“We need to get that jewel back to Red, remember?” Jess reminded.</p>
<p>“I’m not likely to forget” he said dryly, irritated at the interruption. It was too late now though – the moment has passed and Yangus was climbing up the platform himself. He sighed. “Coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What took you so long?” King Trode demanded. “I was beginning to think you were not coming! How hard can it be to find some jewel when you know where it is, eh?”</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised Sire” he replied wearily. They’d been pacing it ever since they’d come out of the Swordsmen’s Labyrinth, but the difficult terrain and the amount of travelling they’d done plus how hard he’d pushed them all this last week had really taken its toll. They’d definitely need to take it easy for a few days to recover or they’d end up getting themselves killed. “However I’m sure you’ll be glad to know that we have the Venus’ Tear and we’re ready to make the trade.”</p>
<p>“You’ve secured the Venus’ Tear you say? So now all we need to do is take the stone and see this lady-bandit and exchange it for my Medea? Good, good. Well then, let us hurry back to that bandit woman’s house! We must rescue Medea before she suffers a second longer! Come along, chop, chop!”</p>
<p>The others rolled their eyes but kept quiet and they all followed him on the final stretch to Red’s ‘house’. “I was really quite worried about the princess for a while back there” Jess admitted. “Thank goodness we can save her this time. We were only in Pickham trying to find a lead on Dhoulmagus; who’d have thought we’d get caught up in a kidnapping!”</p>
<p>Angelo gave a small snort of laughter. “I suppose you could say it’s been one of those fairy tale ‘save the Princess’-type affairs. Hard to get that into your head really, what with her looking the way she does.” He had to admit, that was kind of funny. King Trode didn’t like it and sniffed with disapproval, but it wasn’t like he could argue, and thankfully he didn’t.</p>
<p>“Right then, at last we can give Red the Venus Tear and get the ‘orse-princess back. This is just my kinda game. The rest o’ ya, watch an’ learn! See ‘ow an ol’ pro does business” Yangus said confidently. Yangus paused a moment before knocking on the door though, and said to him quietly “It feels a bit odd givin’ Red the Venus’ Tear now. Last time I tried to get it for ‘er, me reasons were a bit different, like. I guess that’s all in the past now though...” Yangus sighed and gave a little shrug, then knocked the door loudly.</p>
<p>“It’s going to hurt, handing over something as beautiful as the Venus’ Tear” Jess admitted, “but who can put a price on the life of the Princess? Let’s just make the trade and get it over with!”</p>
<p>King Trode sniffed. “I do not care whether it is the Venus’ Tear or the entire contents of the Trodain royal treasury. My Medea is worth a million of either and more besides!”</p>
<p>“Quite right Sire” he agreed mildly. “No life is worth that of a jewel, especially that of the Princess’. Before I hand it over though, would you like to see it? It is a real beauty, so I’m told.”</p>
<p>“No, I am not remotely interested in some piffling little- I say!” King Trode gasped, jaw dropping as he brought out the Venus’ Tear from his pocket and showed it to the King. “My word, that really <strong>is</strong> a beauty! The size and purity of it... That must be the finest, most perfect specimen that I have ever seen, in the world even! No wonder villainous rogues like this Red want to get their hands on it; this would be a valuable addition for any kingdom!”</p>
<p>“Hm, that is a point” Angelo mused. “Do you really think a shrewd outlaw like Red will go through with the exchange and hand over Medea for that jewel? She could steal the Venus’ Tear from us and keep her, and there’d be little we could do about it. I can only hope she keeps her end of the bargain.”</p>
<p>“Red ain’t that kind o’ girl!” Yangus snarled. “If she says she’ll do somefin’, she’ll do it, awright! I’ll testify to that!”</p>
<p>“Yangus’ testimony?!?” snorted Angelo. “And which court of law does that stand up in?”</p>
<p>At that moment the door was unbolted and the giant of a bouncer appeared. “Wot is it?” he growled. “Oh, it’s you lot. Wot d’ya want?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got the goods” Yangus told him. “We wanna see Red.”</p>
<p>“You wot? Ya got it? I don’t believe it! So it’s the real deal then, that Venus’ Tear?” He held it up and showed it to him; he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing people’s reaction to it. “Crikey! Well kick me ‘orse and call me Sally, I was sure you lot was gonna give up an’ do a runner! There’s more to ya than I thought! You’d best come in.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Sally” Yangus smirked.</p>
<p>“Don’t push it!” the bouncer snarled. “I’ll let Red know you’re ‘ere.”</p>
<p>They left Trode outside while ‘Sally’ let Red know that they were here, admired the magnificent hall again while they waited. It was just as they remembered it; the extravagant opulence, the brightly polished tiled floor, the richly furnished rooms, the luxurious furniture. It really was magnificent. How had Red ever managed to get hold of a place like this?</p>
<p>‘Sally’ came back and showed them into Red’s living room, shutting the door behind them. Just as before the rest of them waited at the back while Yangus walked up to talk with Red as she sat on her chair looking at the view. “There! I got it!” Yangus told her proudly, presenting the glorious gem to her. “The Venus Tear!”</p>
<p>Red rose to her feet and held it up to the light, cradling it in her hand. “Now <strong>that</strong> is <strong>quality</strong>. Oh yes, this is the real deal. Well Yangus, you <strong>excel</strong> yerself!”</p>
<p>“Piece o’ cake” Yangus told her rather inaccurately. “So, we’ll be off wiv the ‘orse ‘n’ cart then, like you promised, eh?”</p>
<p>Red scowled at him irritably and gave him a cold look. Admiring the jewel once more and with her back to him, Red snapped “I never promised that! I said I’d <strong>think</strong> about it when you brought me the goods!” <strong>What?</strong> “I’ve thought about it now, and I’m still not givin’ it back. You can keep the stone” she added carelessly, tossing it to Yangus.</p>
<p>Yangus caught the gem and stared at her in shock. Then he slammed the jewel on the table, making everyone wince. “That ain’t wot you promised! That’s a pretty low trick, Red! I’m surprised at ya!”</p>
<p>“<strong>Promises?</strong>” Red snapped furiously, whirling on him. “You wanna talk about promises? If I remember rightly, <strong>you</strong> promised <strong>me</strong> you’d bring me that stone <strong>ages</strong> ago!”</p>
<p>“Wot? That was years ago! You can’t dredge up the past like that!”</p>
<p>“Well yore in no position to argue! I ain’t sayin’ it again: the ‘orse. Stays. Wiv. <strong>Me!</strong>”</p>
<p>Yangus went to argue, but suddenly he stopped short<em>.</em> “Yer right” Yangus said quietly, catching everyone by surprise, and Red just turned and stared at him incredulously. “I was outta line before, breakin’ me promise to ya, an’ leaving wivout sayin’ anythin’ an’ all. I ain’t surprised yer ‘acked off wiv me. But this ain’t just about me now! I can’t leave wivout the ‘orse, it’s for the guv! Look, do wot ya want wiv me, but I’m beggin’ ya, give the ‘orse back!” Yangus begged, getting down on his hands and knees.</p>
<p>“Eh?” Red gasped, taking a step backwards in shock. “Uh... Awright, awright! Be’ave, will ya!?! Stop grovellin’ about on the floor! Be a man!” she snapped, grabbing Yangus by the shoulder and shaking him.</p>
<p>“Well?” Yangus asked, looking her in the eye.</p>
<p>Red rose and turned to the window, resting her face against the cool glass. “I thought I’d ‘ave a bit o’ fun wiv you, but you’ve lost it! ’ave the ‘orse! Do wot ya want wiv it! <strong>Eat it</strong> for all I care! But I’ll be keepin’ that Venus’ Tear” she said in a softer tone, picking it up and cradling it in her hand. “That’s what we agreed, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, fair enough” Yangus agreed quietly. “Thanks, Red. An’... sorry, ‘bout everything.”</p>
<p>“<strong>For cryin’ out loud, pull yerself together!</strong> We’re done ‘ere, right? <strong>So go on then! ’op it!</strong>”</p>
<p>Yangus left without another word, and they followed him outside. Where the Princess was being reunited with her father; anyone would have thought he hadn’t seen her in weeks rather than the last hour. Then again, he’d had to keep a low profile before, the weight of Red’s ownership and knowing that they could be parted at any moment must’ve been constantly looming over them. Now they were clearly both overjoyed to be reunited; the Princess was nuzzling her father warmly, the closest she could get to a hug, and King Trode was stroking her mane tenderly. It was a touching scene of the bond between father and daughter, …though a more unusual display than most.</p>
<p>“Medea, what a terrible ordeal you must have been through” King Trode was whispering. “I am so sorry! I will not leave you alone next time! I will never go to the pub like that again, I promise!”</p>
<p>“Cor blimey!” Yangus exclaimed when he saw them</p>
<p>“Red told me to get ‘er ready for ya before you got ‘ere. Looks like she knew you’d come up wiv the goods. She must rate ya” ‘Sally’ added with grudging respect.</p>
<p>“Cor blimey” Yangus whispered. “She could’ve fooled me. I mean, <strong>I</strong> didn’t think I’d get it.”</p>
<p>“Me either” Sally agreed, “but Red’s smart like that. She knows wot people are gonna do even before they do it. That’s wot makes ‘er so good.”</p>
<p>“Well, we are ready to leave whenever you are lad” King Trode announced suddenly. Ignoring Sally and Yangus’ startled chorus of ‘Cor blimey’, he turned and asked “What is our next destination?”</p>
<p>“How about tryin’ Brains again? Maybe the ol’ geezer’ll be around to give us some intelligents this time” Yangus suggested. “Let’s ‘ead back to Pickham.”</p>
<p>“<strong>PICKHAM!</strong>” King Trode yelled. “You must have taken leave of your senses if you think that I’m going to go anywhere near there again! Look what happened the last time!”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on granddad, that was a one-off, like. I’m on the ball now. It won’t ‘appen again, trust me on that!”</p>
<p>“Trust you? You must be joking! The last time we trusted <strong>you</strong> was when we got into this mess, remember? I say we should steer well clear of Pickham.”</p>
<p>“I agree” Angelo added. “Pickham’s nothing but bad news. It got its reputation for a reason, you know. It isn’t called the home of impropriety, crime and vulgarity for nothing; it worked hard for that title and is proud of it. <strong>Proud!</strong>”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but we put the squeeze on Mitts good an’ proper; when we come back wiv the ‘orse, people’ll know we don’t mess around” Yangus pointed out. “That means that they’re more likely to leave us alone, ‘specially if they know we got it back off Red; they wouldn’t dare mess wiv us then.”</p>
<p>“Yangus is right. Talking to this ‘Brains’ is the whole reason we came to Pickham” Jess agreed. “What with the princess getting kidnapped it had completely slipped my mind, but it would be incredibly stupid if we missed our chance to see him. Besides, as much as I don’t like the idea of going back to Pickham, we’ve got to find out where Dhoulmagus is. Otherwise we’ll just be wandering about aimlessly while he makes his escape.”</p>
<p>“That’s all very well, but we’ve no guarantee that this information-dealer of Yangus’ will even have the information we need” countered Angelo. “This whole thing could turn out to be a complete waste of time. We should start looking somewhere else before we lose his trail completely.”</p>
<p>“Um, hello? We already have lost his trail” Jess reminded him. “That’s why we need to go to Pickham to find it again.”</p>
<p>“But this informer wasn’t even there when we went last time!” Angelo pointed out. “What happens if he still isn’t there? Do we wait until Dhoulmagus dies of old age or what?”</p>
<p>“Nah, Brains won’t be long” Yangus stated confidently. “’is trips don’t take longer than a month or so, an’ from the looks of it ‘e’d been gone a while.”</p>
<p>“So when will he be back, do you suppose?” he asked, breaking into their argument as he checked the Princess over. He’d been worried she might’ve suffered whilst she was a prisoner-of-sorts, but truthfully she’d never looked better. It was true, pulling the wagon and sleeping outside all the time really wasn’t good for her, though how they’d be able to avoid that he really didn’t know.</p>
<p>“If me instincts are anythin’ to go by, I reckon Brains’ll be back ‘fore long” Yangus said after a small pause. “We should go back to Pickham guv. See if we can get any info from ‘im.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me guv” he said automatically, giving the Princess’ mane a good comb before they set out, ignoring her ‘I’m fine, get on with it’.</p>
<p>“But what if he isn’t there?” Angelo asked again.</p>
<p>Wasn’t it obvious? “Then we leave.”</p>
<p>Angelo seemed slightly taken aback. “But aren’t we then wasting our time? Shouldn’t we start looking somewhere else?”</p>
<p>“Not really. After all, we still need to go to Pickham and get the wagon back.”</p>
<p>“Surely you’re not suggesting that we should actually go back to <strong>Pickham</strong>?” King Trode asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“No, I’m suggesting that Yangus and I should head back to Pickham. <strong>You</strong> should wait well outside hidden somewhere safe, with Jess and Angelo guarding you; I’m not going to risk another kidnapping, we just can’t afford it.”</p>
<p>“Hmph. It would be no hardship to me if I never set foot in Pickham again, I assure you” King Trode announced. “I suppose we have no choice, but I would like to make one thing clear. I will not be setting foot inside town again. From now on, I will stay outside town with the wagon. I just will not be able to relax with Medea out of my sight!”</p>
<p>“Very good Sire. It’s probably for the best” he agreed, finally satisfied Medea was in good health, still ignoring her irritated ‘finished?’</p>
<p>“Wait, why you two?” Jess asked, as they began to head for Pickham at last.</p>
<p>“Well, Brains knows Yangus so it makes sense for him to be there” he answered.</p>
<p>“Yes, we get that, but why you?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“Someone needs to get some supplies, and I need to meet with Dodgy Dave to sell some of those items. Besides, I want to see this Brains for myself so I can make a proper decision as to where we go next. The two of you can make sure no-one tries their luck again and steals something. I’ll feel better knowing your there to protect them.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good” Angelo said dryly. “I am glad we could be of some use.”</p>
<p>“Had to happen sometime” he quipped.</p>
<p>Angelo looked at him severely. “Leave the jokes to me. It doesn’t suit you”</p>
<p>“If you insist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s so nice to hear the sound of Medea trotting along behind us again” she sighed. “I missed hearing it before; it felt all wrong without it.”</p>
<p>“It’ll also be nice not to have to carry around all our kit everywhere” Angelo agreed. “It was a real drag having to lug the tents, supplies, armour and what-not about, no pun intended.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Medea is very kind and accommodating” Trode said proudly, patting her fondly as the horse rested on the grass. Medea gave a small snort and turned away in reply, as if to say ‘it’s nothing’. “But I will have you know that my daughter is <strong>not</strong> a beast of burden! Or a beast at all for that matter! She is a Royal Princess and deserves to be treated as such! Being treated as some sort of serf carrying all of your belongings is intolerable; it is only because of her kind and gentle nature and due to necessity that I allow it!”</p>
<p>“Right” she said after Trode had stormed off, taken aback by his sudden outburst. “Well, in any case I think we should appreciate the Princess more.”</p>
<p>“Well, you could start by getting her dinner if you’re free” Jay said pointedly as he finished putting up his tent.</p>
<p>“Um, sure, alright.” Somehow Jay seemed ...more confident? No, not that, just... More determined? Yes, all that hesitation and indecisiveness, all that worrying about what other people thought, it seemed to have vanished without a trace. Was this permanent? She’d always thought she’d like it if Jay took charge more, but now that he had it seemed... weird.</p>
<p>“Eight scoops of oats should be enough” Jay told her, Medea nodding her confirmation. “Yes, eight scoops. And don’t forget the apple.” Medea gave a small snort. “Hm? Oh, forget the apple today, she’s not that hungry.”</p>
<p>“Talking to a horse” Angelo sighed, shaking his head. “Crazy. Positively barmy”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Yangus agreed. “But wot’s crazier, that ‘e talks to ‘er or that she answers?”</p>
<p>“Good point.”</p>
<p>“Come on Yangus, if we want to see Brains we’d better go now before he goes to sleep” Jay called.</p>
<p>“Sure thing guv” Yangus replied. “Right with ya”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me guv” Jay replied absently, beginning to go but then paused and turned back. “We’ll just head off now. We should be back in time for dinner.”</p>
<p>Medea gave a nod of acknowledgement and a small whinny. Had Jay been reporting to her now Trode had stormed off? Angelo rolled his eyes but decided not to pass comment. Instead he admitted “I’d completely forgotten about going to see the informer, what with Medea being kidnapped and all. It would be great if he could give us a lead to Dhoulmagus, but I’m not overly hopeful. I wonder if he’ll even be able to give us any information at all.”</p>
<p>“No need to worry ‘bout that” Yangus reassured him. “Trust me, no one knows more ‘bout wot’s goin’ on than Brains.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll see” Angelo replied, unconvinced. “I’m not holding my breath, but I suppose it can’t hurt just to pay him a visit.”</p>
<p>“Exactly” Jay agreed, “but if we’re going to see him we better get going. Let the King know that we’ve gone and don’t forget the Princess’ blanket – she gets cold at night.” Medea gave an impatient snort. “We’re going, we’re going” Jay said placatingly, and with that they finally left.</p>
<p>“You sure know how to handle him” Angelo remarked in an amused tone. Medea gave a snort of agreement and they exchanged an amused look before Angelo realised what he was doing. “I must be losing it. Talking to a horse, I’m almost as bad as Jay. Oh well, it’s not as if you can understand me, right?” Medea shook her head. “Exactly.”</p>
<p>Angelo got up to prepare dinner, but suddenly stopped and thought about what had just happened. Looking puzzled for a moment, he turned back to Medea, who let out a whinny of laughter. Angelo groaned. “My life just doesn’t make any sense anymore...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in, the door’s open!”</p>
<p>Yangus flashed a quick cocky grin as if to say ‘I told you so’ then pushed open the door into Brains’ room.</p>
<p>Following Yangus in, he had to say he was surprised to see the room. It was well kept for a place in Pickham; well-lit by a few candles fixed to the walls, strategically placed to give the maximum amount of light. What really caught his attention though were the number of books – there were rows and rows of bookcases whose shelves were simply crammed with books, and even then there were books piled on top and below them. On closer inspection he could even see that behind the first row of books there was <strong>another</strong> row of books, equally packed and firmly wedged in. And wherever there was space there were more books, stacked in piles and piles. It was easy to see why Brains was known as a man of learning in a place where half the inhabitants probably hadn’t even seen a book and almost certainly couldn’t read. He looked about in amazement; there were nearly as many books here as there were in Trodain library, and that was for an entire kingdom, carefully built up over the years; it was hard to believe one man had gathered so many books in a single lifetime, let alone read them all.</p>
<p>Apart from books there wasn’t much else in the room; he could make out another door hidden amongst the bookcases, which he guessed led to where Brains slept, probably with more books surrounding him. In the centre of the room there was a large table covered with books and maps; it probably would have broken under the strain of all these weighty tomes if there hadn’t been yet more books supporting it underneath. On the far side of the table there was a small rectangular space where there was a pot of ink and a few sheets of paper, some with scribbled notes while others were still blank. Next to this space was a chair, and currently sitting in that chair could be none other than Brains himself.</p>
<p>A frail character, he was thin and bony with an angular face and a prominent proud-shaped nose, on top of which perched a pair of wire-frame spectacles that made his blue eyes appear all the larger. His short blond hair was neatly cut and brushed with a clear parting down one side, and his small moustache was clearly carefully groomed and tapered to points at the end. This combined with his elegant attire – a blue silk waistcoat, a smart pair of navy blue trousers and a cream shirt with large ruffs –  made him look more like a notable or an important royal charter than a simple information dealer for thieves. In short, he was nothing like he’d expected. Not that he’d had any idea of what to expect, considering how these last few days <strong>nothing</strong> had been what it seemed.</p>
<p>As they entered Brains was scribbling furiously, copying some notes he’d made on his latest trip into a book. “’ello Brains” Yangus greeted warmly as he wandered over to the table and leant on it, causing it to creak and groan ominously. “Long time no see. Back at last, eh?”</p>
<p>“Well, well, well” Brains exclaimed, finally looking up from his notes. “Look who it is! I had heard you were in the area Yangus. You came when I was out, did you? I am terribly sorry I was not here to greet you” he apologised as he placed his quill back in its holder and put his papers carefully to one side to begin the Rites. “But you are back again” Brains stated once the formalities of Hospitality were dispensed with, clasping his hands in front of him and resting his head on them, looking Yangus in the eye. “So if I am not mistaken, you must be in need of some information, am I right?”</p>
<p>“Always on the ball, eh Brains?” Yangus laughed. “Yeah, we do need some info: we’re lookin’ for this bloke who’s dressed like a clown. Goes by the name of Dhoulmagus. ‘e’s a slippery customer, keeps gettin’ away from us. ‘ave you ‘eard anyfin’?”</p>
<p>“Dhoulmagus?” Brains echoed, an eyebrow raised in surprise. “Yes I have heard a lot about him, though some of it is rather hard to credit. He is the criminal responsible for murdering Abbot Francisco of Maella Abbey, no less. And that is not the sole extent of his crimes, unless I am very much mistaken: he has also committed another two murders in the Northern Continent, as well as arson, breaking and entering, assaulting a royal outpost and even caused a sea monster to attack, am I right?”</p>
<p>He smiled as they stared at him. “So, those reports were accurate then. I could scarcely credit it when I heard. Had there not been so much evidence to the contrary, I would have thought they were making it up; this Dhoulmagus character certainly seems to be a one-man disaster zone. And you are the ones who have been chasing after him, are you? I have heard a lot of things about you as well, but not by name; I had no idea you were part of it, Yangus. However, you have now lost him, I understand.”</p>
<p>He admitted as much, and Brains paused a moment before finally nodding to himself. “Well, I did not intend to tell anyone this, but my sources reported seeing him ‘walking over the surface of the sea’ in the direction of the Western Continent. It is hard to credit, I know. However too many eyewitnesses saw the event to dispute it. And as they made reference to his strange clownish garb and he is rumoured to have done it once before, it simply has to be this Dhoulmagus.”</p>
<p>“The Western Continent?” Yangus echoed in disbelief. “That’s a bit ‘azy innit? Can’t ya be more specific?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, but that is all I know” Brains apologised, uncomfortable at not being able to answer a question. He raised his hands helplessly. “I wish I could tell you more, but the ocean is wide and if he is walking, then he really could be anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Well if you don’t know nuffin’ more, Brains, there ain’t nuffin’ more to know” Yangus said confidently, straightening up and heading for the door. “We’ll ‘ave to go to the Western Continent and see if we can’t find ‘im ourselves. We’d best tell the others and ‘ead out pretty sharpish, ‘fore ‘e does another one o’ them disappearing acts.”</p>
<p>“A splendid idea” Brains agreed with great enthusiasm, “but are you not forgetting something?” Yangus turned to him puzzled. “How do you intend to cross the sea?”</p>
<p>“Eh?” Yangus replied, already lost. He and Brains sighed.</p>
<p>“Monster attacks at sea have been significantly worse recently” Brains explained. “All crossings from here and the Northern continent have been cancelled for some time, excluding the pilgrimage ferries of course. You could go if you had your own ship, but unless I am misinformed, you don’t. I would say that will pose quite a problem, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“You could say that” he agreed, equally dry.</p>
<p>“Er, yeah... I ‘adn’t thought of that” Yangus admitted, downcast.</p>
<p>“No, I can see that. Well, perhaps I can help you out there with a snippet of information I heard a while back.” Brains got up and walked over to one of his shelves, studying them carefully before he tugged one out from the shelf. Flicking through the pages, he looked at them closely before he gave sigh of satisfaction as he found the page he was looking for.</p>
<p>“Yes, here it is. Follow the cliffs along the coast to the west from Port Prospect, and you will come to a wide open wasteland near the rock salt mines. A rockslide had blocked that path off not long ago, but it has been cleared now. According to what I hear, there is an old abandoned ship there. I do not know why a ship should be in a place devoid of water, but in any case...” Brains paused dramatically. “People say it is a magic ship” he whispered confidentially with a knowing wink, mocking the idea yet somehow selling it to them at the same time. “<strong>If</strong> you could get it up and running again, you would be able to sail anywhere you wanted, but that is a big if. I have to admit, I do not know how you would manage it.”</p>
<p>“A magic ship, eh?” Yangus repeated thoughtfully. “Yeah, that might do it. Alright, cheers Brains! I knew you’d come up with the goods! Say ‘hey’ to all the lads for me” he continued cheerfully as he headed out the door. “’ope to see you again some time. We can catch up on wot I’ve missed over a drink.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your time” he added, giving a small bow of thanks. “We greatly appreciate all you’ve done for us. I’m sure it will be most helpful. Until we-”</p>
<p>“Hold on just a moment” Brains called, just as he was about to leave. “There is just one thing. Perhaps you could bear with me a moment; I believe you could help.”</p>
<p>“But of course” he agreed. “In what way?”</p>
<p>“Just some information. You see, I managed to track down most of the details of your group – Angelo of course joined you at Maella Abbey, and some sailors identified Jessica as formerly Lady Jessica of Alexandria, and Yangus I know. The only one I can’t place is you.”</p>
<p>This didn’t sound good. “Oh?”</p>
<p>“No. But there is something. You see, most of my information is gained from rumours; a bit of gossip here, a loose word or two there, and I did hear something that piqued my curiosity...”</p>
<p>This really didn’t sound good. “Really? What was that?”</p>
<p>“That the castle and the whole city of Trodain was destroyed in a single night, overrun by cursed thorns, and that only a single soul lived to escape alive.”</p>
<p>“Where did you hear that!?” he exclaimed, his hand going for his hilt.</p>
<p>“So it’s true? The city of Trodain has been destroyed?” Brains gasped in horror, sinking back into his chair. “By the Goddess, all those people...”</p>
<p>“Where did you hear that?” he repeated, firmly this time.</p>
<p>“I, uh, sort of, well, guessed. All the information seemed to indicate... I just cannot believe it. An entire city, gone!”</p>
<p>“<strong>What</strong> information?”</p>
<p>“Dark clouds hanging over Trodain; a sudden dearth of messengers when dozens should have been proclaiming the news of Princess Medea’s engagement; no response to pleas for help; no travellers or visitors; no messenger eagles, not even any trade. All my contacts in Trodain suddenly went quiet and I received no response, and then I heard rumours about Trodain being cursed and overrun by thorns, it was the only thing that made sense. Yet I never really thought...”</p>
<p>“I see. But how did you know about me?”</p>
<p>“Well at the time when Trodain, uh, well, ceased to be, you appeared. You speak familiarly about castle life and soldiers, and fondly of Trodain. Again, it made sense” Brains told him weakly, still reeling from the shock. “Tell me, just tell me one more thing. How?”</p>
<p>...What did it matter? Brains knew nearly everything else as it was. “It was Dhoulmagus. He broke into the castle and stole the magic sceptre. The next thing I knew, Trodain was in ruins and everyone was...” He stopped. He didn’t need to say anything else.</p>
<p>“The magic sceptre?” Brains echoed. “I had heard rumours, I mean who hasn’t in our business, but is it really that powerful that one man could destroy an entire city?”</p>
<p>“Apparently so. He placed a curse on Trodain and everything was destroyed. The only way to restore things back to normal is to get him to lift the curse.”</p>
<p>“I see” Brains replied thoughtfully. “No wonder you’re chasing after him. By the Goddess...”</p>
<p>“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this. It’d be better if people don’t know that Trodain-”</p>
<p>“Of course, I understand. No need to worry, I shall keep this to myself; no-one would believe it anyway. But I have to warn you, if I have managed to figure it out, it will not be long before others do as well. A few broken bridges will not stop trade forever; sooner or later they will be repaired, and then...”</p>
<p>“I know. But the longer it takes for them to find out, the less we have to lose.”</p>
<p>“Well rest assured that I will do everything I can to help. And from the bottom of my heart I wish you all the luck in the world. This Dhoulmagus must be stopped.”</p>
<p>“I know” he replied, finally leaving. “And... thank you.”</p>
<p>“Cor blimey guv, wot were ya doing in there?” Yangus asked as he came out. “You were in there <strong>ages</strong>. I thought we was about to leave or I’d stayed.” He looked at him closely. “You alright guv? You’ve gone all pale, like you’d seen a ghost or summink!”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing” Jay told him, brushing off his concern. “We just had to talk about something. Come on, Dodgy Dave should have arranged for a horse to carry the wagon out of Pickham by now, and we need to pick up some supplies. And don’t call me guv!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A magical ship in the middle of some wasteland?” Angelo laughed when he reported what Brains had told them over dinner. “Doesn’t it all sound a bit far-fetched to you? Sounds like a cock and bull story in my opinion. I wouldn’t take this fellow too seriously – if you ask me, he’s just feeding us rubbish to get us off his back. Can we really trust this informer guy?”</p>
<p>“Course we can!” Yangus reassured him loudly around mouthfuls of food. “Me and Brains go way back. ‘e’s never wrong that man, I’d stake my life on it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and we saw how well your assertions did in Pickham and at that lady-bandit’s house, did we not?” King Trode shot back. “You may be absolutely certain and willing to stake your life on it, but that does not help us when you’re wrong, does it, hm? It took us nearly a week to get my Medea back after your blunder, giving Dhoulmagus an even greater head-start on us. If we travel all the way back to Trodain and this wasteland, a journey that will take us <strong>months</strong> I hasten to add, and it turns out to be a wild goose chase, then all will be lost; we might as well just give up then and there.”</p>
<p>“I agree Sire” he added hastily, trying to forestall another argument between Yangus and Trode and the ensuing flurry of accusations and insults. “But on the other hand Brains didn’t have to tell us about this ship; it was none of his business after all, and we hadn’t thought to ask. It was him who pointed out that we would need a ship to follow Dhoulmagus, and he admitted that his information had severe limitations. It would have been much easier for him just to say he hadn’t heard anything about Dhoulmagus, or just say he was seen heading towards the Western Continent and left it at that. By giving us such outlandish information he’s risking his reputation after all. I mean, if it came out that he’d made a mistake and given someone the wrong information, what would happen?”</p>
<p>“’e’d be done for” Yangus confirmed. “If word got out that ‘e was wrong ‘bout summink like that, no-one’d come for ‘is info no more. ‘e wouldn’t get ‘is fee nor ‘is info. ‘e’d be broke in weeks.”</p>
<p>“So you see, that means that he’s far more likely to make sure that his information was correct” he pointed out. “Though he admitted that the ‘magic’ part was likely just superstition.”</p>
<p>“So, according to Brains. Dhoulmagus has already left this continent, huh? Seems he’s in more of a hurry than we are!” Jess growled. He looked at her in surprise, but she held up a hand before he had a chance to say anything. “Sorry, that wasn’t aimed at you. It’s just we’ve been searching for so long, and it turns out he left this continent an age ago – it feels like we’ve been wasting our time.”</p>
<p>“We did help restore Ascantha, so let’s not call it a total loss” Angelo pointed out. “But I know what you mean – it feels like Dhoulmagus has been laughing at us all the long while we’ve been searching the wrong continent for him.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it appears we erred when we went east – there truly was no information of Dhoulmagus out there” King Trode sighed. “However the journey has not been wasted – we have all learned much during our travels, and grown stronger for it. And as Angelo said, the importance of bringing about Ascantha’s restoration cannot be denied.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I’m just feeling a bit frustrated” Jess sighed. “Anyway, Brains said that we’ve got to follow the coastline west from Port Prospect, and we’ll come across a ship abandoned in the middle of the salt mines, right? I have to admit, I don’t remember ever hearing anything about that.” She paused for a moment. “When I was following Dhoulmagus on my own, I thought he might have been heading to hide in the salt mines, but when I got there the path was blocked by a rockslide. There was no way around and I had to turn back to Port Prospect, where I heard he’d gone to the Eastern Continent. I wonder if they’ve finished clearing it yet?”</p>
<p>“They have” he answered. “Brains was certain about that.”</p>
<p>“How did he know about that?” Jess asked in surprise.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t all; he knew everything. From the events at Maella Abbey right up to and including where our chase began at Farebury, including the battle at Port Prospect and what happened in Alexandria, though perhaps not about the battle at the tower. He also knew who we were and when we joined, and why we were chasing Dhoulmagus. Like I say, he knew everything.”</p>
<p>The others stared in amazement; even the Princess raised her head in surprise and tilted her head to hear more. “When did ‘e say all that?” Yangus asked, sounding slightly stunned himself.</p>
<p>“Just before I left, when we were alone – he wanted to make sure he’d got his facts straight. And he had.”</p>
<p>“Cor blimey, no wonder you was all pale when you walked out, wot wiv ‘im knowing all ‘bout everythin’. I mean, I knew ‘e was good, but I didn’t know ‘e was <strong>that</strong> good.”</p>
<p>“Did he, um, know about the Princess and I?” King Trode asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.</p>
<p>“No” he admitted. “Or if he did, he probably dismissed it as fantasy, but he knew almost everything else, including about Trodain.”</p>
<p>“Wait, he knew about me?” Jess gasped in disbelief. “And about the sea monster?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “He called you by name and title, including your current disinherited status, and mentioned both murders in the Northern continent plus the assault on a royal outpost and compelling Khalamahri to attack ships leaving Port Prospect.”</p>
<p>“But, how? I mean, that only happened a few months ago. It takes about that long to get there! And that information wasn’t even common knowledge!”</p>
<p>He could only shrug helplessly, and there was a quiet stunned silence.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose we can take that as a demonstration of his reliability. Therefore, if this informer fellow is correct, there should be a ship in the North Continent somewhere to the west of Port Prospect. Given that Dhoulmagus has travelled to the Western Continent we absolutely must have a ship if we are to chase after him. Due to our reduced funds we cannot hire or purchase a ship, so it is imperative that we go and investigate!” King Trode finished, his eyes shining with excitement, although it could’ve been a reflection of the firelight.</p>
<p>“Looks like time to say goodbye to Pickham then” Yangus said sadly. “It was nice to come ‘ome after all ‘em years. Ah well, I’ll be back soon enough, wiv a bit o’ luck.”</p>
<p>“Not if I have anything to say about it” Trode muttered, Angelo and the Princess nodding in agreement until Angelo saw he was agreeing with a horse.</p>
<p>While Angelo did a double-take and the Princess gave a snort of amusement, he felt he should say something to comfort Yangus. “I’m sure we’ll be back, sooner or later. There’re only so many places Dhoulmagus can hide after all. But not for some time; we are going to the Northern Continent after all. It’s going to take us months before we get to the ship Brains told us about, and even then we’ll be heading to the Western Continent...”</p>
<p>“Yeah I know” Yangus sighed. “It’s just, being back ‘ere; brings back a lotta memories.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I understand” he nodded. “I feel the same a little bit, heading back to the Northern Continent. After we left I didn’t think we’d be going back until we’d defeated Dhoulmagus. Jess is right – it’s frustrated that he’s eluded us for so long, and even now we can’t actually chase after him but go somewhere to get something so we can follow him.”</p>
<p>“No worries guv – that Dhoulmagus won’t be able to dodge us forever. We’ll get ‘im soon, promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmm, I'm glad I checked this over before I posted anything, it seems when I last did my editing I deleted more than I should have done. Oops. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of the Swordsmen's Labyrinth. Originally I was going to go into more detail, but I realised a blow-by-blow description of the dungeon wasn't very interesting. I still mentioned the highlights as part of the party's grumbling, but you don't have to suffer through the long search with them anymore. This isn't the Endless Eight.<br/>And after a long break, we got another boss battle! The first of this book, in fact! Wow, it's been a while. I hope it was worth the wait. Like with the dungeon, I took a few liberties, this time to make it a little bit more interesting that simply outlasting/overpowering the thing. I bumped up its defensive and magical defence stats, but made it slightly slower to compensate. And, since I felt I've been neglecting Yangus for a lot of this story, I wanted to give him the finishing blow. Like he said, it enabled him to lay some of his past to rest.</p>
<p>I hope the dialogue doesn't come across as too clunky - looking back, it seems clear that I was trying a bit too hard to link the character quotes into a dialogue. In future works, I'll be sure not to get too wedded to 'canon' dialogue and focus on the narrative. As it is, I was shocked when I went back to the game, and found just how far I'd moved from the original dialogue. In fact, that's what prompted the last rewrite/hiatus, before I got over it. It's my story now, I shouldn't keep trying to tell someone else's.<br/>Despite that, I did enjoy writing this, and particularly writing Red and Brains. So much so, that I've written a little sidestory for them. It was written before the remake came out, so I don't know how 'canon' it is, but I've decided to leave that behind now anyway. I put it as part of my deleted scenes, as they didn't fit in the main story anywhere, but I may share it once I've tied it up a little.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lending A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a chilly winter’s day, with the sun shining brightly overhead but without warmth. He reckoned it would probably be snowing in Trodain right now if it was this cold down south, though the freezing wind blowing down from the Hermit Mountains was the main source of the cold. Judging by how the locals had been bundled up this was probably unseasonably cold, even for winter. He smiled, remembering the stories he’d heard in the castle at how mild the climate was down south, not that Trodain had ever suffered from too extreme temperature changes either. Still, it could get a fair bit colder than this.</p>
<p>He turned to check his companions, wondering how they were coping. Yangus seemed fine, no doubt used to cold nights when sleeping rough or out on some unspecified job that he didn’t want to know about. Angelo wasn’t quite so indifferent, but he had his red Templar uniform and its many layers to keep him warm, and he seemed content enough. Jess on the other hand was bundled up in her dark blue cloak, despite being from the Northern Continent like him. He supposed she was more used to living by the southern coast and its warm sea breezes. Certainly she hadn’t come prepared for cold weather with the outfits she’d brought.</p>
<p>King Trode wasn’t dealing well with the cold either, but there was little that could be done about that. There were few clothes made to fit his new size after all, and it wasn’t exactly easy for him to go shopping with his appearance. It was a pity they hadn’t had the foresight to buy something in Pickham, but after all that business with the kidnapping they hadn’t been willing to stick around and had bought their provisions as quickly as possible. Still, it might be wise to invest in a thicker cloak if he spotted one. His Majesty could be difficult enough without adding illness on top of it.</p>
<p>He also worried about the Princess. After all she wasn’t an ordinary horse and he didn’t know if she could deal with the cold as she was. He’d put a blanket over her to try and help keep her warm, but it was hardly all-covering and he couldn’t help but feel it was insufficient. She would never dream of telling anyone she was cold and worrying them, and it was hard to tell if she was shivering. Maybe he should buy her another blanket, just to be on the safe side...</p>
<p>At that moment the Princess turned and gave him a long look, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking, and snorted to say what she thought of that idea and picked up the pace. He smiled and patted her on the neck, warning her not to overdo it. He’d buy the blanket anyway.</p>
<p>They carried on walking like that in silence for some time, listening to the wind whistling through the trees and the birds twittering in their branches, and the pleasant sound of the Princess’ hooves against the path as she pulled the rickety wagon behind her. For a while he’d feared he’d never hear that sound again after the Princess had been kidnapped right under his nose. Ever since he’d been twice as cautious with the royals’ safety, much to the Princess’ annoyance, but he couldn’t relax until he knew she was safe. The flip side though was that he found the sound of her hooves very soothing, and he was quite content to just wander on in silence, lost in his own thoughts.</p>
<p>“’ey, guv!” Yangus called suddenly; he’d gone up ahead to the crest of a hill, and it looked like he’d seen something. “There’s some caravan on the road up ahead, and it looks like they’re in trouble!”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that” he said automatically before he’d taken in what Yangus had said. “Wait, trouble? What sort of trouble?”</p>
<p>“I mean the monster-kind, an’ it ain’t lookin’ good!” Yangus shouted back, already running into the action.</p>
<p>They all rushed over drawing their weapons, and Angelo muttered a curse when he saw the scene before him. Yangus was right – things certainly didn’t look good. Despite being some way ahead, they could see a hoard of monsters crowding round a small caravan of eight wagons. The caravan must have been very unlucky to attract this many monsters – they were fighting two Hoods, two Gorerillas, two Clockwork Cuckoos and a Drackyma – which was rare enough when wandering in the wild, let alone on a major thoroughfare during the day.</p>
<p>It was hardly surprising that this many monsters had completely overwhelmed the three guards escorting the caravan, the Gorerillas battering them into submission while the Clockwork Cuckoos showered the travellers with shards of ice. Several had fallen asleep thanks to the Drackyma’s spell, though their companions were quickly reviving them and doing their best to retaliate.</p>
<p>Things were looking bad as a Hood charged at them, scattering the travellers as it ploughed through their defensive huddle and crashed into the caravan behind, overturning it. The second Hood followed through, bearing down on a small girl, but it was tackled by a large man in a body slam that made it stagger. This wasn’t enough to stop it however, and it swiftly threw the man off and through another caravan. A younger lad pelted it with stones from his sling, but that only made it angry and it picked up a few stones and hurled them back, laying the boy out for the count. Meanwhile the Gorerillas launched themselves at another couple of travellers and the Clockwork Cuckoos were readying themselves for another attack. Things were looking bleak.</p>
<p>Suddenly a fireball crashed into the Drackyma, cutting its sleep song short and knocking it down, and announcing their arrival as the four of them leapt over the bodies of the fallen guards and charged into the fray.</p>
<p>Yangus barrelled into the Gorerillas, knocking them away from the travellers and sending them bouncing along the dirt path. The Gorerillas recovered quickly and immediately turned to face their foe. Well, one of them did – the other simply lay there on the ground trying to work out what had just happened. The Gorerilla slightly quicker on the uptake (which wasn’t saying much) launched itself at Yangus and landed a devastating blow that knocked him to the floor, but Yangus countered with a backhanded sweep of his sledgehammer that knocked it through the air into its fellow, followed by a barrage of blows that knocked the two senseless.</p>
<p>Meanwhile he and Angelo were fighting with the two Hoods while Jess kept them off balance with her whip. The Hoods slashed at them with their knifes, and they parried their blows before counter-attacking with a few of their own. Jess waited for a clear shot for her fireballs, but they were all moving too quickly. In the end after an inconclusive struggle the two sides tensed themselves for a final blow. Angelo sniggered at the Hoods’ flexing their muscles, unnerving them, and Jay took advantage of the distraction to charge at his opponent, channelling fire into his sword and felling the Hood in one blow while Angelo did the same to the other.</p>
<p>Overwhelmed, the Hoods fell to the ground, but even as they did so there was a cry from Jess. The Clockwork Cuckoos had swung round and caught her by surprise, hitting her with a shower of crystals. She instinctively retaliated with a few fireballs, but they were dodging most of her attacks and scored a hit on her leg, drawing blood. They ran to help, and between the four of them the monsters stood no chance. The Cuckoos weren’t going to go down without a fight though, and while one slashed at them with its razor wings, only finally stopped when Yangus brought it down with his sledgehammer, the other blew itself up, throwing all of them to the ground.</p>
<p>Finally the battle was over, but it came too late for some. The three merchant guards had been bludgeoned to death by the Gorerillas, and one of the Hoods had cut down a traveller who had been fighting back. Another had fallen badly and broken his neck, and the Clockwork Cuckoos had cut down an elderly couple who had been unable to dodge in time. Not even counting the deaths things looked serious, with all but three injured, some quite badly, and one of the wagons was on fire.</p>
<p>He and Angelo got to work, tending the wounded while Yangus struggled to save the blazing wagon and Jess tried to calm a hysterical young girl clutching the senseless body of her father and reassure her that he would be alright. In the chaos Trode arrived unnoticed and, with Medea’s help, gathered the horses who had fled and discretely gave them to Yangus, who used them to drag the caravan clear of the battle.</p>
<p>It was over half an hour before the caravan’s passengers had sufficiently recovered and were able to make their way onwards, heading for the nearest settlement where they could take shelter. As they began to leave, a large portly man with ruddy cheeks bustled over to them, his rich brown cloak flapping in the wind.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much!” he boomed, the relief still evident on his face. “Without your timely assistance I dread to think what would have happened. If it weren’t for you, we’d be done for, and no-one any the wiser! I go all weak at the knees just thinking about it!”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem, really” he assured him. “We just did what anyone would have done.”</p>
<p>“I think not” the man scoffed. “Faced with that many monsters, most would have turned tail and run. Battling two-to-one is never the best of positions to be in to start with, especially with such a motley crew arranged against us! I say again, without you, we’d be done for!”</p>
<p>“Please, it was nothing.”</p>
<p>“Nothing? <strong>Nothing!</strong> You say our lives and livelihoods are worth nothing?” the merchant cried in mock indignation.</p>
<p>“No, I mean they... I mean... er-”</p>
<p>“It’s alright lad, I know what you mean” the man chortled, giving him a hefty pat on the back. “You simply don’t want to make a big deal out of it, I understand. However I <strong>choose</strong> to make a big deal of it, and nothing you say can convince me otherwise! Now allow me to show my gratitude, or I’ll force you to accept it!”</p>
<p>“Looks like you’ve got no choice this time Jay” Angelo told him, clapping a hand on his shoulder and smirking at him. “You’ll just have to learn to accept some praise for once!”</p>
<p>“Uh...”</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit!” the merchant cried, seizing his hand and shaking it. “Now allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jack, and this is my wife Jill” he added, gesturing to the dumpy woman walking towards them.</p>
<p>“Jack and Jill?” Angelo echoed before he had a chance to shush him, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I know” Jack said wearily. “That’s why I’ll never get a pail of water from a well, especially one on top of a hill, or crowds start to gather and healers are summoned. It causes a dreadful hullabaloo; it quite puts you off. But you don’t want to hear about that...”</p>
<p>“They most certainly don’t” his wife Jill agreed. “You’re supposed to be thanking these nice young gentleman, and lady” she added with a conciliatory nod as Jess joined them “and... friends<em>”</em> she finished hesitantly as she glanced at Yangus and King Trode lurking in the background.</p>
<p>“Quite so, my love” Jack agreed good-naturedly. “We’re the merchants in charge of this caravan, on our way to Ascantha, so we feel doubly grateful for your rescue. You see, as the ones who organised this little expedition to the capital, we feel responsible for those who travel with us, and we’d feel terrible if anything happened to them, absolutely terrible.”</p>
<p> “Not for long you wouldn’t” Angelo commented, earning himself a stern admonishment from both him and Jess.</p>
<p>“True enough” Jack chortled. “Though I’m not sure how I could have squared myself with them ‘up there’ if I’d let them all get eaten by monsters.”</p>
<p>“Too many are up there waiting for us already” Jill added sadly, glancing at the covered bodies of the unfortunate travellers who had met their end that day. “We will remember them in our prayers and do our best to give them a decent cremation. It’s the least we can do.”</p>
<p>“Yes. That elderly couple were on pilgrimage to Maella Abbey, so we can take comfort that they will be well looked after, and the guards were fighting to protect them; if one has to go at all I can think of no finer way to go than that.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” he asked, finding his voice again. “How come your guards were overpowered?”</p>
<p>“It’s my own fault” Jack sighed regretfully, though in his case a sigh sounded more like a gale. “We normally have five or six guards for a group this size, but Louie fell ill so we left Madge to look after him, which was probably a mistake but considering how close they are she would have likely stayed anyway. We were going to hire replacements but we hadn’t found anyone suitable, and then Phil got in a fight in town on the way here and was detained by the Sheriff, so we had to cancel his contract.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should have waited for Madge and Louie to catch up, or got a few locals to travel with us, but we were a big group on a busy track and we thought most of us could handle ourselves in a fight, so I decided we’d press on to Fulhurst and get more guards there. However there’s been more monsters than I expected; Amrit and the others were exhausted trying to keep them at bay, and the last lot took us by surprise. Suddenly they were all over us, and we couldn’t fight them off... And just when all seemed lost, you rushed in like some heroes from a bard’s story.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry we couldn’t get here any sooner” Jess apologised. “If we had been here just a little bit earlier...”</p>
<p>“Nonsense” Jill assured her. “It’s thanks to you any of us are alive at all! If any are at fault, it’s us for pushing on without adequate protection. We never expected there to be this many monsters, or that they would be so fierce...”</p>
<p>“It’s the cold” another man explained as he came over to join their conversation. Broad-shouldered and fairly muscular, his weather-worn appearance bore the signs of many years of travel, typical of the traders who served the more distant communities. “I’ve not seen such a fierce winter in these parts for some time. And if you think it’s cold here, just imagine what it’s like in the mountains! With the game gone and the cold freezing their bones, it’s no surprise that the monsters are coming off the mountains to terrorise us normal folk – to them, we’re easy pickings.”</p>
<p>“If you knew all that, then why didn’t you ask for more guards?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“Or warned us?” Jill demanded. “You know full well that we’d never put lives over profit Forde!”</p>
<p>The man, Forde, shrugged helplessly. “Like I said, I’ve not seen such a fierce winter, and I haven’t been up the mountains in some time. I’m only guessing what it’s like up there from what it’s like down here.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re not wrong” another man said as he joined them, still limping from the earlier attack and covered with bandages from where he’d been thrown into the wagon. He was a broad heavy-set man with a thick blond beard that was beginning to grey along with his hair. Following closely behind was a spindly young girl with limp blond hair who looked much like her father, and a gangly lad with bandages wrapped around his curly ginger hair. “We’ve just come from Gallaway and you can’t get much higher than that, and things were looking pretty grim before we left.”</p>
<p>“If you’ve come from Gallaway you’re a fair way from home already” Forde noted.</p>
<p>“Further than you think” the man replied. “We’ve been with the caravan a while now, and we haven’t come the most direct route. Still, it was better than travelling on our own considering all the monsters about.”</p>
<p>“Is it true that they’re coming off the mountains?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“They are, though this lot weren’t. Like Forde said, times are tough on the mountains right now, and game is scarce. They’re taking food wherever they can get it. Some ‘ave come to the valleys like this one, giving the local monsters more competition than they’d like, and that’s making ‘em desperate. I reckon this lot probably formed some sort of alliance so that they’d be able to rush caravans like this one. If you lot hadn’t shown up we’d probably be dinner by now.”</p>
<p>“They can make alliances?” Jay said in surprise.</p>
<p>“Oh, monsters are smarter than you’d think” the man told them grimly. “I’ve even seen some use tactics. Take Gallaway for example. We’re a small village, but we’ve always been able to drive the monsters off our flocks. Up until now that is... Now we’re being hounded by a group of twelve that know to strike us where we’re weakest. They took Rufus’ flock and his elder brother a couple of weeks back, and they’ve hit many of the other shepherds as well. Then, when the young ‘uns gathered to drive them off, they laid an ambush and slaughtered ‘em. Most of ‘em didn’t make it out, and those who did didn’t get off lightly.</p>
<p>“Then they started attacking some of the more isolated houses, and that’s when I knew it was time to call it in. I might have tried sticking it out on my own, but I owe my little lady more than that” the man told them, hugging his little girl tight. “Even so, I very nearly didn’t make it. Those monsters had started blocking off the roads to the village, herding us in. If it hadn’t been for Rufus and his sling, we might not have made it out!”</p>
<p>“That’s terrible! Is there no-one who can help?” Jess asked sympathetically, no doubt well aware of the perils an isolated village could face.</p>
<p>“Not around these parts miss” the man told her, recognising her as some sort of ‘posh folk’ even if her speech had become increasingly ‘common’ these days. “Folks have troubles of their own, and even if the king cared, we ‘aven’t seen so much of a glimpse of the king’s men around here in some time, not even tax collectors.”</p>
<p>“They’ll be back soon, mark my words” Forde said confidently, tugging on his faded and patched orange cloak, no doubt his way of showing his loyalty. “The Kingdom of Ascantha’s restoration is at hand!”</p>
<p>“And so I should hope!” Jack boomed, probably uncomfortable at being silent for so long. “We’ve all heard the rumours after all. If the king truly has recovered from Queen Sasha’s death and lifted that ridiculous decree, then that’s where we’ll go. No doubt there’ll be a lot of selling to do now that people are able to do business there again.”</p>
<p>“Can you believe that the city stuck by that decree even after two years?” Jill murmured with a certain amount of amazement, even incredulity. “No-one even opened their shops... They’ll be needing to do a lot of restocking now, I reckon.”</p>
<p>“And with the city’s recovery, the King’s rule will return throughout the continent” Forde said triumphantly. “You mark my words, we’ll be seeing his soldiers again before long.”</p>
<p>“Not soon enough” the bearded man muttered grimly, his two shadows nodding glumly.</p>
<p>“You may have to wait a while before you see any soldiers” Angelo said after an awkward silence. “I reckon the capital’s got enough problems of its own to worry about.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Jill asked.</p>
<p>“Well, for starters after two years without collecting taxes Ascantha hasn’t got a whole lot of coin. They even disbanded the castle guard because they couldn’t afford it, though they were reforming it again when we left. Still, it’ll be some time before the King is able to send men as far as here – he’ll need them to rebuild the capital first.”</p>
<p>“You seem to know a lot about it” Jill observed.</p>
<p>“Well, we just came from Ascantha...” he explained.</p>
<p>“But you came from the South!” Forde interjected.</p>
<p>“I never said we came directly from Ascantha”” he said indignantly. “We just needed... to recover some items first.”</p>
<p>“Ah, you mean you went to Pickham” Jack said, and the others nodded sagely. “What did they take?”</p>
<p>“Nothing much-”</p>
<p> “The horse and wagon” Angelo interjected.</p>
<p>“<strong>Angelo</strong>” he hissed in chorus with Jess.</p>
<p>The group looked at the Princess taking the lead, pulling her heavily-laden wagon up the path. “How did they get away with <strong>that</strong> little lot?” Jack murmured in a voice quiet enough to waken the dead. “More to the point, how did you get it back?”</p>
<p>“It was a bad day” Angelo said noncommittally. “Fortunately we were able to come to a mutual agreement and everybody left happy.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and the less said about that the better” he added pointedly.</p>
<p>“So, you went to Pickham and lived to tell the tale” Jill surmised, with a quick glance at Jack, who nodded in agreement. “And you had no trouble with those monsters...”</p>
<p>“And here we are, a caravan without any guards to protect us” Jack added.</p>
<p>“I see where this is going, but we’re in a hurry” he warned.</p>
<p>“You mean you would leave us out here?” Jack challenged.</p>
<p>“No! It’s just that we’ve already lost so much time, and we’ve got a long road ahead of us.”</p>
<p>“However, like Ascantha, we are rather short on funds, thanks to a certain someone wanting to help Ascantha get back on its feet” Angelo pointed out.</p>
<p>He winced – he was never going to live that down. “I did make some coin at Pickham you know” he said defensively.</p>
<p>“How does one make coin at Pickham?” Jill exclaimed.</p>
<p>“We had some rare items and a sharp sword” Angelo answered.</p>
<p>“A good combination” Forde grinned.</p>
<p>“You have no idea. But even so, the coin we have will only take us so far” Angelo said.</p>
<p>“That’s true enough” he sighed. “I suppose we could come to some sort of arrangement. At least until you have opportunity to hire some more guards of your own.” He glanced at the others, who nodded their approval.</p>
<p>“That would be splendid” Jack boomed. “Perhaps we could discuss the details while we get underway...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This hadn’t worked out too badly. Of course if Angelo hadn’t been there to help him with the negotiations it would’ve been a different story, but with his negotiating skills they’d managed to make a tidy little sum. He felt a little bad about taking advantage of merchants down on their luck, but Angelo had quietly but insistently pointed out that this was business, and if he was going to keep volunteering them for extra work then they should at least make sure they profited out of it.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just about coin though, and as much as they charged the merchant caravan they made sure to earn their wages. They helped with packing the tents and grooming the horses, but mainly they made sure that the people they were paid to protect stayed out of danger – for example he made sure that they were the ones who collected firewood and hunted for food, and if some of the travellers wanted to assist then he ensured that one of his party accompanied them. Similarly he made sure that his party were fairly spread out at all times, with one at the front and one at the back and one in the middle. That way although there were some surprise attacks, no matter where it came from they were already between the monsters and their charges and ready to defend them. He’d been proud when Forde had said that they were much better than many other mercenaries out there, who were more lone wolves or loafers content to let things lag as they were paid by the day rather than the mile, whereas his party were quick and efficient and worked as a team.</p>
<p>For their part, although the pace was slower than they might have liked, they were being paid for doing what they’d normally do and had more people to share the chores with. For the first time in half a year he didn’t have to cook all the meals, and the fare was considerably more varied than what he could make – he made sure to note the recipes. And it was nice to have someone else to travel with – they all missed Fawn and her quiet companionship, and it was nice to have new people to talk to.</p>
<p>Angelo did take it too far with Silvianna though, who turned out to be an equal to his flirting – they actually made a handsome couple, although he wouldn’t say so to Jess’ face. Fortunately right now Jess was distracted as she was talking with Eliza, the timid blond-haired daughter of the man from Gallaway, so she didn’t notice Angelo once again cosying up with the merchant on the other side of the caravan. ...Angelo and Jess were both distracted and Yangus had gone for firewood, so who was watching the rear? Hmm... He better drop back and have a look.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Wayland had begun to fall behind again. For a would-be Healer he was certainly stubborn about pushing himself before he was fully healed. He imagined the Hospice he was supposed to apprentice at would cure him of that, along with tending his injuries better than he and Angelo could. Still, in the meantime he better do what he could – Angelo would pout if he interrupted his time alone with the fair Silvianna.</p>
<p>“You know, you should really hop on the wagon until that leg of your heals” he told Wayland, throwing an arm around him to take the weight of the injured leg.</p>
<p>“I’m fine” Wayland said stubbornly. “I can manage by myself.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but you’re slow and I’ve got places I need to be. Come on, you don’t want to fall behind with those injures – monsters will be all over you in minutes” he said, picking up the pace.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry about me” Wayland muttered.</p>
<p>“Actually I’m paid to worry about you, so I do need to” he replied cheerily, using a quick healing spell to reduce some of the pain in Wayland’s leg as they walked.</p>
<p>“You’re not a Healer, how come you can do healing magic so easily?” Wayland complained.</p>
<p>“I might not be a Healer, but Angelo is trained as one and he showed me how. As for the rest, lots and lots and lots and lots of practice – our journey hasn’t been an easy one. Still, there’s lots we still don’t know, so I imagine in a few years you’ll be a much better Healer than we are.”</p>
<p>“Of course, that goes without saying.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, but as he did so he caught sight of the former shepherd boy from Gallaway running to his adoptive uncle Samuel. That immediately caught his attention – Rufus had been sullen and uncommunative ever since his brother had died, and apparently hadn’t been all that cheery before then, so to see him running... Something was up.</p>
<p>“Sorry Wayland, I’m going to have to leave you for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Don’t come back.”</p>
<p>Lifting Wayland up and putting him on a wagon, he walked over to where Rufus was talking excitedly to Samuel. He missed most of it, but he definitely heard him say ‘You’ve got to come see!’ a few times and that was enough to get him interested. “What’s the excitement?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing to do with you” Rufus said sullenly, and his uncle cuffed him round the back of the head.</p>
<p>“Mind your manners! This lad’s been nothing but helpful since he joined us, and doesn’t need your lip” Samuel scolded, before turning back to him. “Rufus saying he saw a large group of soldiers up ahead.”</p>
<p>“Soldiers?” he echoed. “What kind of soldiers? Uniformed ones?”</p>
<p>“Orange ones” Rufus replied.</p>
<p>“Orange? Well that is interesting.” He gave a long low whistle, calling the others. “Why don’t you show me?”</p>
<p>“They’re just up ahead” Rufus told him, and they made their way back to the front of the caravan, which had now come to a complete stop as everyone wondered what was going on. As they made their way through the caravan Jack and Jill hurried over with Forde and their son Joe following out of interest, and Angelo and Jess joined with Silvianna and Elsa respectively, making them quite a crowd. He waved away anyone else though and deliberately slowed his pace so that everyone knew there was no hurry and nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Jack asked as he drew closer.</p>
<p>“Nothing to worry about from the sounds of it, but could change our plans somewhat” he replied. “You wanted to travel to Ascantha, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s right.”</p>
<p>“Well, it looks like a little bit of Ascantha has come to us” he said, and gestured up ahead. They reached the crest of the hill and, sure enough, like Rufus had said there were a large group of soldiers coming towards them. It was quite a sight: fifteen large wagons each pulled by two horses, followed by two orange-clad soldiers on horseback and flanked by twenty more soldiers as equally brightly coloured as their officers. Mingling among the wagons, either riding on the wagons or their own horses or walking alongside them, were a further thirty or forty men and women, no doubt travellers from various backgrounds with various reasons for their journey. Certainly it was more than three times the size of his own caravan.</p>
<p>“Looks like they’ve come from Ascantha” Yangus observed, joining them.</p>
<p>“What gave it away: the bright orange cloaks that stand out like a night-time campfire, or the Ascanthan flags on the wagons?” Angelo mocked.</p>
<p>“Both” replied Yangus matter-of-factly, causing Angelo to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>“And I thought you said it’d be some time before we saw any Ascanthan soldiers!” Forde crowed to Angelo triumphantly, brandishing his orange cloak with glee. “Who do you suppose those are then?”</p>
<p>“Raw recruits, likely as not” Angelo retorted. “And in any case, I said that over there, not here. This is a bigger trade route, and a pilgrimage road as well.”</p>
<p>“But the fact that they are here at all is a major change” Silvianna pointed out, leaning close. “They have not been seen outside the capital in more than two years, and now they are half-way across the continent.”</p>
<p>“True enough” Angelo conceded with a small nod. “I’m honestly surprised to see them this far from the capital; I thought it would be years before they could rebuild their militia again.”</p>
<p>“Well, they need food, and more importantly trade, so I imagine that caravan is supposed to kick-start Ascantha’s economy, or at least get trade moving again” Jessica guessed, moving to join them. “The guards are there to make sure nothing happens to it.”</p>
<p>“It probably isn’t a bad idea to send the troops out to remind the people they have a king, or break the troops in after their long break” he added.</p>
<p>“It’s a mighty fine escort” Jill agreed. “That’s bound to impress the towns it passes through, and those they tell about it as well.”</p>
<p>“Jealous?” he smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t get me wrong – you’re everything we could have asked for and more” Jill laughed. “We’ll be sorry to see you go when the time comes. Are you sure you won’t stay with us?”</p>
<p>“My apologies, but we have <strong>very</strong> pressing business to attend to” he told her unapologetically.</p>
<p>“Yes, I remember you saying something like that once or ten times when negotiating your fee” Jack said mournfully.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t make it any less true” he grinned.</p>
<p>“Well this caravan certainly seems to give credence to the rumours that the kingdom is recovered, or at least recovering” Jack noted cheerily. “And willing to do business from the looks of things. Just what we’d hoped.”</p>
<p>“Why’ve they stopped?” asked Jack’s son Joe, speaking up for the first time. Looking back, they saw that Joe was right – the caravan had abruptly come to a halt and the soldiers were rushing to the front while the two soldiers on horseback, presumably the ranking officers, were riding up and down.</p>
<p>“Some sort of trouble?” Forde suggested nervously, trying to scan the landscape for danger.</p>
<p>“But what? It seems very quiet to me” Silvianna pointed out, Angelo nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s because they see a group of people, at least some of them armed, observing them and their no doubt valuable cargo from the top of a hill in an area known for banditry and relatively close to the infamous Pickham?” he suggested blandly. Everyone stared at him. “Just a thought.”</p>
<p>“You might have said something earlier” Jess said irritably as she realised the inevitable reaction of nervous and ill-prepared troops.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think of it earlier.”</p>
<p>“Well, what do we do?” Jack asked in panic, his normally ruddy complex paling as he thought of what might happen if the soldiers attacked. From the looks of it, the other ‘innocents’ were thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>“Well, don’t panic would be a good start. I doubt they’ll attack us before they realise we’re simple travellers, and from the looks of things they’re rather disorganised” he added, wincing at their poor formation. His sergeant would’ve given his unit a proper dressing down if they’d made that mess, followed by hours of drills. “In the meantime we could make ourselves look as unthreatening as possible. Ideally one of the wagons should crest the hill and continue down like we’d planned, and as many women and children should be visible as possible” he went on, thinking of how he would’ve reacted when he was a raw recruit. It was somewhat of a surprise to realise he didn’t consider himself one anymore, and hadn’t for some time. “Perhaps one or two of us should walk on down and say hello, put them at ease and so on?”</p>
<p>“Make it clear we pose no threat without hurting their pride, eh?” Angelo nodded, equally calm. “Not bad. Who’s going to play the role of sacrificial lamb?”</p>
<p>“Well, I want to go and say hello because I’m curious, and I thought you should come because you have a way with words. But we’re both fighters, so we’ll need a non-fighter, preferably a woman and clearly non-threatening.”</p>
<p>“Why not me?” Jess asked.</p>
<p>“I said someone non-threatening. You’ll throw a fireball at Angelo when he starts flirting with the first girl he finds, and that could cause a misunderstanding, and that would be bad.”</p>
<p>“I don’t do that!” Angelo and Jess protested, almost in unison. Everyone looked at them sceptically. “I <strong>don’t</strong>!” Jess repeated angrily, going rather red.</p>
<p>“Riiiight, well, anyway, you’re clearly a mage, and to have three fighters advancing on them just looks like we’re going to attack.”</p>
<p>“How about me?” Silvianna suggested. “I’m a woman, and clearly non-threatening.”</p>
<p>He looked her up and down as he blocked out Jess’ protests. He certainly couldn’t deny that. Dressed in respectable and fine-quality snug green dress and purple corset, the honey-skinned curvaceous Silvianna had an elfin face with beguiling innocent-blue eyes and long luxurious blond hair to match, making her a real golden beauty. She had a sensuous way of moving that suggested that she knew just what an effect she had as well, and had been using it to good effect on Angelo. She had a way with words like Angelo too, as expected for a merchant, and her sweet voice and butter-wouldn’t-melt expression would probably charm the most hardened soldiers. He grinned – in many respects, she was like a female version of Angelo. And with a combined Angelo-Silvianna charm-offensive the poor soldiers wouldn’t stand a chance</p>
<p>“Yes, you should do” he agreed. “You’re a merchant too, so that helps support the caravan aspect as well. I doubt they’ll harm you.”</p>
<p>“Never fear, dear damsel” Angelo assured her with an elaborate flowery bow, clearly enjoying the prospect of acting as her protector. “I will protect you from harm, come what may.” He then yelped as Jess tossed a fireball at him.</p>
<p>“He deserved that” Jess said defensively, realising she’d just done exactly what she’d been denying only seconds earlier – it looked like it had become an ingrained habit.</p>
<p>“True, but don’t scorch him too much” he warned her. “I can’t afford to repair his clothes every time he flirts with a girl or we’ll be out of money before the week’s done.”</p>
<p>“That’s a gross exaggeration!” Angelo protested. “I don’t flirt with every girl I come across. Only the pretty ones.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you that.”</p>
<p>“Oi, guv, the newbs ‘ave finished gettin’ ready” Yangus interjected. “You might want to get on down there ‘fore they come up ‘ere, like.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call him guv” Jess admonished on his behalf, and he nodded his thanks as he returned his attention to the troops below.</p>
<p>“Hm, you’re right. Took them long enough” he said, shaking his head. “If I had taken that long, my sergeant what have given me what-for.”</p>
<p>“I reckon ‘e’d never ‘ave to tell you twice” Yangus said confidently. “I bet you were the ace o’ the army.”</p>
<p>“Hardly” he snorted. “I was a useless recruit. I mean, can you see me intimidating anybody?”</p>
<p>“Well, there was that time in Pickham” Angelo reminded him.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, I was in a bad mood.”</p>
<p>“Bad mood? I’ll say! That guy was twice your size and you floored him in an instant!”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad. I just shoved him out of the way!”</p>
<p>“That was some shove! You realise you-”</p>
<p>“I hate to interrupt this lovely stroll down memory lane, but shouldn’t you be going?” Jess prompted.</p>
<p>“Uh, yes, you’re right” he admitted, focusing back on the target at hand. “Not that I think there’s any danger, but let’s get to it. Could you pass the message along for me?”</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll let them know” Jess agreed and set off, both to tell the King and Princess what was going on as well as pass on his instructions to the rest of the caravan.</p>
<p>“Right, let’s get going then” he said, turning to Angelo and Silvianna.</p>
<p>“If you would allow me” Angelo suggested, offering his arm to Silvianna.</p>
<p>“I would be honoured” Silvianna purred.</p>
<p>“Watch it, Angelo, or I’ll let Jess burn off your ponytail again” he warned as they made their way down the hill to the caravan below. The Ascanthan troops had finally formed into two columns three deep and five wide, with a break between the two leading to the captain of the escort, who was flanked by a further five soldiers with magical potential, ready to unleash havoc at a moment’s notice – provided they actually had the ability, of course.</p>
<p>Really though, there was little substance to this formation; if the caravan came under attack, the only good it would do was if their attackers obliged them by attacking head-on, and even then the results this bunch of nervous-looking recruits could achieve seemed dubious at best. And if the attackers came from the side or the rear the entire squad could be wiped out by an effective charge or magical assault, if they needed to be fought at all. Really, the only use this formation seemed to have was to intimidate its opponents, and amassed against three people it seemed... well, silly. On the other hand, a wrong move could get them all killed, so it was best to be careful.</p>
<p>“Hello there” he called cheerfully. “Would this caravan happen to be coming from the capital, by any chance?”</p>
<p>“What gave it away, was it the bright orange military dress no self-respecting man would wear out of choice, or the Ascanthan flags we’re waving about?” one of the civilians called from the wagons.</p>
<p>“Both actually.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t we already do this?” Angelo complained, rolling his eyes again.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “It’s not like they heard it the first time.”</p>
<p>The banter gave Silvianna the opportunity to step forward, moving between the two of them as if they were her escort. Which they were, come to think of it. “My name is Silvianna, and I’ve come on behalf of the merchants from the caravan up ahead” she greeted, gesturing to the wagons which were just beginning to appear at the brow of the hill right on cue. Like he’d suggested, the forward wagons were surrounded by the woman and children, who all stopped to admire the Ascanthan caravan laid out before them. “Originally we were going to travel to Ascantha in the hopes that trade might be starting up once again, but since you seem to have just come from there, we were hoping on hearing from you what the situation is in the capital.”</p>
<p>“I see” the Captain replied. “Forgive me for my rudeness, but we have received numerous reports of bandits in Fulhurst Forest, so I felt it necessary to take precautions.”</p>
<p>“That’s quite alright, we understand” Silvianna replied agreeably.</p>
<p>“We’d have probably done the same thing in your position” he added, not that he believed it for a moment.</p>
<p>“Though had we been bandits we’d be more likely to attack the rear while you were distracted rather than the front” Angelo pointed out softly undertone, just quietly enough so that it appeared as if he was murmuring to himself, but not so softly that the captain would miss his point. Taking the hint, the captain signalled to his lieutenant, who quickly returned the troops to their posts.</p>
<p>“Allow me to introduce myself, I am Captain Frederick of the Fifth Watch, joint commander of the guard charged with the protection of the Second Royal Caravan, at your service. If you wish to talk with the Quartermaster and leader of this caravan, I can take you to the Honourable Careen, or there are the other merchants who have joined the caravan further to the rear if you wish to speak with them.”</p>
<p>“To be able to speak with the Honourable Careen would be perfect” Silvianna assured him.</p>
<p>“Certainly, right this way” Frederick said, leading them towards an orange coach with the symbol of Argonia emblazoned on its side. “Is your caravan a large one?”</p>
<p>“Not at all” Silvianna replied. “We have only six wagons of goods compared to your fifteen, though they are of fine quality of course. We are a bit low on stock at the moment – we were planning on purchasing more as we got closer to the capital.”</p>
<p>“Only five of our twelve were sent by the King. The rest are independent merchants who decided to join us for protection.”</p>
<p>“Just as well you had enough soldiers then” he commented.</p>
<p>“Well, we do have some mercenaries among us, and if any more merchants join us we might consider hiring them to make up numbers. It is not an ideal situation as we would rather rely on our own strength than that of others, but it is better to lose pride than lives.”</p>
<p>“Where are you headed at the moment?” Silvianna asked.</p>
<p>“We were heading west from Orwell and crossed the river at Caerbridge, so the plan was to follow the road north and hug to the coast until we reach Maella Abbey, passing through Shepton and Westport. Then we head back to the capital. It will be some months before we see home again, but for a chance to see the Abbey it will be worth it.”</p>
<p>“It’s a magnificent building, I assure you” Angelo told the Captain.</p>
<p>“Along the coast, doing the regional tour as it were?” Silvianna mused. “That’s the path our little caravan would normally take in this season... Perhaps we might reconsider our plans and join you.”</p>
<p>“Well, the Honourable Careen is right inside this coach. He is the one to talk to if you have anything you wish to discuss” Frederick told her as he rapped on the coach door. “Good Sir? You have a visitor, a merchant from the caravan up ahead called Silvianna.”</p>
<p>The door opened and a merchant getting on in years came out, his groom stepping forth quickly to help him step down. Like the others the Honourable Careen was proudly displaying the Ascanthan orange with the image of the rising sun emblazoned upon it. His pale orange shirt with its white cravat was covered by a cream waistcoat whose golden buttons were starting to strain against his sizeable stomach. Complemented by the orange cloak decorated with silver thread and fastened by a silver buckle, the black trousers stood out by contrast, held in place by an elaborate leather belt that had already been loosened once. Although balding and his face heavy jowled, with his thick dirty blond moustache and finely-tailored clothes he cut an impressive sight, if slightly ostentatious.</p>
<p>By contrast the assistant who stepped out after him was almost his complete opposite. Dressed in a plain black dress which was covered by a plain black cloak, she looked more like a monk than a merchant. With almost no distinguishing features apart from her heavy-lidded eyes that seemed half-shut, the most that could be said about her was that she was slim and had black hair that had a tendency to fall limply across her face and obscure her eyes, making her seem rather creepy. Together the two made quite a pair.</p>
<p>“Greetings Good Lady... Silvianna, was it?” Careen began, his voice having the same tendency to boom as Jack’s, but not to the same extent and with a more refined tone. “As you have no doubt been told, I am the Honourable Careen and direct overseer of this little expedition. What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“Greetings Honourable Careen” Silvianna replied, adopting Formal Empyrean. “I am one of the merchants from a small caravan up ahead. We were on our way to Ascantha, but since you are here that might not be necessary. I can hardly claim to represent all the merchants in our caravan, but I wondered whether we might be able to talk a little.”</p>
<p>“Certainly” Careen boomed. “My legs could do with a bit of a stretch. Would you like to stay here or rejoin your partners?”</p>
<p>“My partners will be here soon enough, but we could always meet them half-way” Silvianna suggested.</p>
<p>“That sounds a fine idea. Meeting people half-way is what merchants do best, am I right?”</p>
<p>“Precisely so, Honourable Careen” Silvianna agreed demurely, a small smile playing on her lips.</p>
<p>“Coming, Monica?” Careen asked as he set off, not really waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“Of course, Sir” Monica replied in an emotionless voice trotting obediently after him.</p>
<p>“So, the Fifth Watch, huh?” Angelo asked archly once they were alone. “There were only four when we left, such as they were. I thought you were supposed to be guarding the capital?”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, we are a new outfit” Captain Frederick admitted as soon as he recovered. “The Marshal thought it would be a good idea to help make up numbers while we are shown the ropes as it were.”</p>
<p>“Not a bad idea” he agreed, then added quietly “They’ve still got a little way to go.”</p>
<p>“I know” Frederick replied, equally quiet so that the troops wouldn’t overhear. “But I am confident they will shape up by the time we are done with them.”</p>
<p>“Me too” he agreed, grinning. “The numbers should deter the monsters at least.”</p>
<p>“That is the plan. But you fellows must be good if you saw through it all so quickly, even though you are so young. Even some of the mercenaries we have met have not realised. Have you fellows had military training?”</p>
<p>“Only a little” he replied. “Nothing too... comprehensive.”</p>
<p>“We might even learn a thing or two as you’re teaching the recruits” Angelo suggested playfully.</p>
<p>“I sincerely doubt that” Frederick laughed.</p>
<p>At that moment his lieutenant, one of the older men amongst the soldiers who looked a little more experienced, probably veterans mixed in with the new recruits to help train them up, came over. “Captain Oscar said if you were free you could join him for a bite to eat. We’re likely to be stopped here for a while now. Shall I stand down the men and put them on regular rotations?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that sounds quite adequate” Frederick confirmed, a little awkward about taking the not quite-subtle hints for command. They politely didn’t notice, appreciating the need for him to maintain his pride – he was clearly a Helm after all, if a lower ranking one. “Would you like to join us?”</p>
<p>“So long as we’re not imposing” he answered.</p>
<p>“Of course not, you would be more than welcome. I think Oscar and the others would like you fellows anyway.”</p>
<p>“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Angelo asked wryly.</p>
<p>“It is things like that make me say they will like you” Frederick laughed. “It is a good thing, do not worry. They will not eat you. Probably.”</p>
<p>“I feel safer already” Angelo said dryly.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m too much of a mercenary to turn down free food” he joked. “Lead on, good sir!”</p>
<p>“A man after my own heart” Samuel guffawed, giving him a slap on the back that reminded him of Yangus. “I’m sure they’d appreciate the company. I won’t be joining you as someone has to keep an eye on the men, but I’ll see you around, no doubt.”</p>
<p>With that they went to join what was unofficially called the officers’ mess. The reason it was called this, they were told, was because it was where the officers and mercenaries tended to gather while they waited for the merchants to sort themselves out. As fellow travellers and fighters they all soon struck up a sense of camaraderie as they pulled up a log or a bench and sat in a loose circle, swapping past memories and tall tales as time went by, and new faces were always welcome.</p>
<p>“You have the lads settled down then, have you Fred?” one of the officers asked once the formalities of Hospitality were out of the way, clearly the aforementioned Captain Oscar judging from the plumed helmet by his feet and the officer’s cloak draped over his shoulders. Like Lieutenant Samuel this officer had clearly seen service before if his weathered appearance was any judge. By contrast the young subordinate next to him, also dressed in the Ascanthan uniform, was clearly newly recruited. Probably the same age as Captain Frederick, he looked as if he came from the same noble background and had the same amount of experience with a sword, but the freshness of his uniform and shine of his armour showed he had only been recently appointed.</p>
<p>“Yes, or at least, Sam has” Frederick confirmed. “No need for the pretence – these two rumbled me almost straight away.”</p>
<p>“Oh, they did, did they?” Oscar replied, raising an eyebrow. “You must know a thing or two then to work it out that quick. Some of the merchants we were with never realised at all.”</p>
<p>“We just got the opportunity to see your men in action” he replied. “Preparing against a bandit attack, I believe.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, well, I figured you weren’t, but I thought it would be good practice. Only turns out the practice was far from it.”</p>
<p>“Ah, well, I’m sure they’ll get the hang of it soon. They probably just fell apart under pressure” he assured him.</p>
<p>“Maybe so, but if they fall apart under pressure they’re not much good to us. We’ll be going over the drills later” Oscar said bitterly. “Honestly, they looked like a bunch of minnows, wobbling about like that. And what were you thinking, Fred? Bringing all the troops up front and leaving the back completely exposed like that?”</p>
<p>“They already mentioned that” Fred grimaced. “Rookie mistake, I should have known better.”</p>
<p>“They told you, eh?” Oscar said archly.</p>
<p>“Discreetly” he put in.</p>
<p>“No need for the men to know, after all” Angelo added.</p>
<p>“Very good, very good” Oscar laughed. “You’re no wet-behind-the-eyes recruits, eh?”</p>
<p>“Maybe not, but you’re still not allowed to eat us” Angelo shot back. “Frederick promised.”</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll have to make do with my bread roll then” Oscar replied disappointedly as the others chuckled. “Name’s Oscar, I’m the other commanding officer, if you hadn’t already guessed from my fancy dress, and this here’s Victor, my number two” he added with a hearty clap on the back.</p>
<p>“I’m Angelo, and this here’s Jay, my number two” Angelo joked.</p>
<p>“Who’s the number two around here?” he demanded, grinning.</p>
<p>“You are, because I said so” Angelo laughed, giving him a playful shove amidst more laughter.</p>
<p>“The name’s Patrick, adventurer extraordinaire” announced a dapper man with a lavish bow, who seemed dressed more suitably to an afternoon picnic with a private lady love than a casual lunch among friends. Behind him Oscar tapped his head a few times to show this fellow wasn’t all there, but harmless nonetheless. “And this here is my lifelong companion, the exemplary warrior of justice, Justin.”</p>
<p>The rather ordinary looking lad next to him looked up in surprise. “But we only met yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Do not fret over the little details, my lad” Patrick admonished. “I am sure that by the end of tonight, the two of us shall be bosom buddies, inseparable in the face of all the trials before us, travelling to explore new worlds and discover ancient mysteries, to stand against evil and fight for all that is true and good in the world.”</p>
<p>“Lucky me” the hapless lad sighed dispiritedly.</p>
<p>“Oh, no need to thank me yet, my son. This is just part of the life of an adventurer, to see the world and change it for the better, one step at a time, to do good deeds with no expectation of reward, and thus to ascend from our materialistic world to the world of wonders beyond, where...” He trailed off for a moment, distracted by a sudden thought. Then, turning to Justin, he asked excitedly. “I say, could you be my son? You could call me dad! Or papa if you prefer.” Justin just sighed.</p>
<p>“Wow” he said after a slightly awed pause, impressed in a way. “I don’t think you can top that Angelo.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even want to try” Angelo replied tiredly.</p>
<p>“Well, that sort of life has its own charms” a brown-robed man mused in amusement. “Good day to you both. My name is Yuli. I rarely meet another with silver hair like mine, and now suddenly there are two. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You should set up a club – the white-haired crew” the big woman next to him laughed. “I’m Hilda – I look after this clueless fool while we’re on the road.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear that from <strong>you</strong>” Yuli said irritably.</p>
<p>“Ah, you know I don’t mean it” Hilda told him, giving him a fond pat that knocked him over. “Oops, sorry” she laughed as he scowled at her.</p>
<p>“I’m Drummond, and this is Harvey and Alex” said a muscular man on the opposite side of the circle, his huge axe lying carelessly by his side. “I’ll tell you now to save on confusion, Harvey’s the lad that looks like a girl, and Alex’s the girl that looks like a lad, just so you know.”</p>
<p>“Don’t introduce us like that!” snapped Harvey, who did indeed look like a pretty girl with blond curly hair, even more so with his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“I don’t even care anymore” Alex sighed dispiritedly. “It’s better than having girls crush on me.”</p>
<p>“I assure you that I would never have mistaken a beauty such as yourself for a man, dear lady” said Angelo gallantly, bowing on one knee and kissing her hand.</p>
<p>Alex glared at him. “Can I hit you?”</p>
<p>He burst out laughing. “I think Jess will like you” he told her, shaking her by the hand and grinning, much to her amusement.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll get along with her too then, since I want to hit him too” Hilda put in.</p>
<p>“What did I do?” Angelo protested in a mock injured tone.</p>
<p>“Nothing unusual” he told him, settling himself down with his back against a wagon. “You just have that effect on people.”</p>
<p>“You wound me” Angelo complained, pretending to stagger from an unseen blow.</p>
<p>“I can give you more serious wounds if you like” Drummond offered.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but I think I’ll pass” Angelo declined gracefully, settling down next to Harvey and Yuli.</p>
<p>“We’ve got two others in our group as well” he told them, “a female mage called Jessica and an axeman by the name of Yangus.”</p>
<p>“Just two others? So there’s only four of you?” Frederick said in surprise, placing his helmet next to Oscar’s as the latter shifted up the log to make more room. “That doesn’t seem very many for a caravan, even if it only has six wagons.”</p>
<p>“Well, we weren’t the original guards. We just happened to be passing by when the caravan had a... mishap.”</p>
<p>“The caravan used to have eight wagons, and a few more passengers” Angelo added grimly. “But by the time we arrived...”</p>
<p>“May their souls find peace at the side of the Goddess now that their journeys have come to an end” Yuli said solemnly, and the group crossed themselves and bowed as they said their prayers for the dead.</p>
<p>“How did it happen?” Victor asked after a few moments’ respectful silence.</p>
<p>“Well the caravan was already short-handed – one guard dropped out to illness, another stayed with him and the third got into trouble” Angelo explained. “The caravan decided to carry on because the travellers with them knew how to fight and thought they could make up the difference. It wasn’t enough though; it’s been a harsh winter up in the mountains and monsters have come down searching for food. The caravan was too tempting a target to ignore, and with the guards outnumbered three-to-one...”</p>
<p>“You should watch out for that if you continue heading west” he warned after another moment’s grim silence. “The monsters are attacking in groups, and not all of them are easy to fight off. We had a few toxic zombies and fowl fighters attack the other night, which would have been fine had they not been backed up by a Drackyma and a Flyguy as well. That made things a little awkward.”</p>
<p>“That is quite an unusual group” Patrick remarked, the grim news seeming to have helped him become more lucid, temporarily at least. “I have not seen any like it, despite all my years on the road.”</p>
<p>“Well, they’re a lot more common now” he sighed.</p>
<p>“If that’s true, we could be in trouble” Oscar admitted. “We were mostly relying on numbers to intimidate any monsters, and for the vets to back us up if things turned ugly. However we don’t have all that many vets, and if the monsters start getting organised... We may have to ask you fellows for help” he told the assembled mercenaries.</p>
<p>“I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will fight if necessary” Patrick replied, the others nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been one to back down from a fight, Yuli can back me up on that!” Hilda boomed, to which Yuli only gave a resigned sigh and nodded glumly.</p>
<p>“Though we’ll want to be adequately compensated for our trouble” Drummond reminded him playfully.</p>
<p>“Of course” Oscar laughed. “Have no fears there, as far as that’s concerned. Ascantha isn’t in the habit of stiffing its creditors – not good for its reputation.”</p>
<p>“Well, in that case you should be fine then” he told them. “You might not even see any monsters with a group this size, but be careful of going out on your own.”</p>
<p>“We’ll make sure to warn everyone” Frederick assured him. “Though I imagine the merchants will pass on the message themselves even if we don’t.”</p>
<p>“Guv?” called a voice that could only belong to one person.</p>
<p>“Yangus, over here!” Angelo called, grinning at him. He sighed.</p>
<p>“Guv?” Victor asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask” he groaned. “It wasn’t my idea, I assure you.”</p>
<p>“’ere you are!” Yangus exclaimed, plodding over to join them, Jess not far behind him. “Where’d you two go off to? All the merchants are gettin’ together over there to talk business, like.”</p>
<p>“Well, we figured the caravans would join up soon enough, so we decided to stay here and wait” Angelo explained. “And then we were lured by the promise of free food.”</p>
<p>“Free grub? Count me in” Yangus chortled, plonking himself down next to Hilda.</p>
<p>“Don’t expect too much” Oscar warned, amused. “It’s just a small little something while we wait for our lords and masters to decide what to do.”</p>
<p>“Free grub is free grub, nowt else matters” Yangus assured him contentedly.</p>
<p>“A mercenary after my own heart” Hilda laughed, giving him a powerful slap on the back.</p>
<p>“In case you hadn’t guessed, these are our two other companions, Jessica and Yangus” he told the group. “I think you can work out which is which.”</p>
<p>“So you’re Jessica then” Hilda quipped to Yangus, making Yangus roar with laughter and return her backslap with interest, the two of them hitting it off immediately.</p>
<p>“Sorry, you missed a step” Alex explained to a bemused Jess. “I’m Alex, a girl, and this is Harvey, a boy. People often get us mixed up.”</p>
<p>“Oh I see... Sorry, I thought-” Jess began, but Alex cut her off.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. I get that a lot” Alex said resignedly. “Still, I’m told we should get along.”</p>
<p>Jess looked at her curiously. “Why’s that?”</p>
<p>“Because the first thing she said after Angelo introduced himself was ‘can I hit him?’” he explained with a smirk.</p>
<p>Jess brightened and sat down next to Alex and shook her hand. “We should get on <strong>very</strong> well.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Angelo protested amidst the laughter of the group, spirits restored.</p>
<p>“I don’t often meet many mercenaries around my age, aside from Harvey” Alex commented, eyeing Jessica curiously. “Now suddenly three turn up at once, unless I miss my guess. If you don’t my mind asking, how old are you guys?”</p>
<p>“How old?” Jess echoed, surprised by the question. “Um, fourteen?”</p>
<p>“Fourteen!?” he exclaimed. “When was your birthday!?”</p>
<p>“Um... I’m not sure. What day are we on now?”</p>
<p>“Been travelling a long time now?” Justin smirked.</p>
<p>“Enough to forget my own Coming of Age ceremony” Jess sighed. “But if it’s winter now... Yes, I’ve definitely missed it.”</p>
<p>“Your family’ll have a proper celebration when you get back though, right?”</p>
<p>“I missed my Coming of Age ceremony too” he said quickly, changing the subject as Jess went very quiet. Angelo mouthed ‘smooth’ at him, and he threw a piece of cheese in retaliation before feeding the rest to Munchie.</p>
<p>“You didn’t say anythin’ guv” Yangus said.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t remember when it was exactly, but it wasn’t really the right time, was it? It sort of passed me by without me noticing.”</p>
<p>“So you are also fourteen?” Yuli said in surprise.</p>
<p>“That’s right.”</p>
<p>“And I’m fifteen, although not for much longer” Angelo grinned.</p>
<p>The rest of the group stared at them incredulously. “I thought you were young, but I didn’t think you were <strong>that</strong> young” Frederick said in amazement. “And there I was thinking you were grizzled veterans like the rest of us.”</p>
<p>“They are, or at least know how to handle themselves. Grizzled might be pushing it” Oscar observed.</p>
<p>“Mercs just keep getting younger and younger” Drummond sighed. “Makes me feel old.”</p>
<p>“You <strong>are</strong> old” Alex told him. “Though right now even I’m feeling old – they’re even younger than baby-face Will” she added ruefully, grimacing as she eyed Jess’ chest.</p>
<p>“It’s not that unusual, surely?” he protested. “I mean, I wasn’t the youngest of the recruits, and we weren’t that young compared to other years.”</p>
<p>“And I might be the best-looking of my year, but I’m hardly the youngest of them” Angelo added.</p>
<p>“Yeah, an’ I’m no spring chick; I’m thirty one” Yangus added brightly.</p>
<p>“No Yangus, for once you’re completely normal” Angelo told him.</p>
<p>“You might get recruits your age, but you don’t often see them travelling independently like you guys seem to be” Oscar explained. “Not without a couple of older hands with you anyway, and certainly not acting like old hands at the fighting game.”</p>
<p>“Well, I was a recruit last year” he said thoughtfully. “I hadn’t realised I wasn’t anymore.”</p>
<p>“You were a recruit last year?” Drummond echoed, his eyebrows nearly jumping off his forehead. “Man, I’d like to know the place you were trained. Sounds like it’s pretty intense.”</p>
<p>“Uh, I never really finished the training. It sort of... broke up due to, uh, various complications.”</p>
<p>“You can say that again” Angelo snorted.</p>
<p>“It sort of broke up due to various complications.”</p>
<p>“Ha, ha, ha, you’re hilarious. I told you – leave the jokes to me.”</p>
<p>“The only school we really learned from is the school of hard knocks” Jess told the others, ignoring them. “We all learned some of the basics before we set out, of course, but the real teacher was experience.”</p>
<p>“That’s right” Helga agreed, slapping her massive fist against her knee. “No amount of learning helps you when it comes down to the real thing! It’s only when you get close and personal that you know what you’re facing! That’s what I tell Yuli here, but he never listens.”</p>
<p>“I know that real life experience is superior to reading a book about it, that’s not the issue” Yuli said irritably. “What I’ve been trying to tell you is that some preparation is better than none! If I hadn’t recognised those mushrooms and you-”</p>
<p>“You worry too much Yuli” Helga laughed in her booming voice.</p>
<p>“And you don’t worry enough!”</p>
<p>“They’re off again” Harvey muttered. “I don’t know how they can stand each other.”</p>
<p>“Reminds me of a certain someone, eh guv?” Yangus chortled.</p>
<p>“No comment” he replied, thinking something along the lines of ‘pot’, ‘kettle’ and ‘black’.</p>
<p>“I don’t know who you could be thinking of” Jess replied snootily.</p>
<p>“Neither do I” Angelo added pointedly.</p>
<p>“They get on like oil and water, eh?” Drummond asked, nudging him. “Sounds like good entertainment when on the road.”</p>
<p>“You have no idea.”</p>
<p>“You lot seem to be having fun” called a voice, coming in on the laughter as Jess steamed and sparked and Angelo did his best to maintain his dignity. Burdened under two heavy baskets, a young man dressed in a sky blue shirt and grey trousers with a navy blue cloak slung over his shoulders walked over to them. “I come bearing gifts of food for your delight – bread rolls painstakingly shaped to match rocks in shape and texture, cheese with all the elegant flavour of a ten-week old zombie corpse, and fruit lovingly handled so that they are equally bruised all over.”</p>
<p>“You make it sounds so appetising” Victor replied, deadpan.</p>
<p>“I’m just making it sound bad so it’ll taste all the better when you eat it” Will told him cheerfully.</p>
<p>“You say that, but I’ve eaten meals like that” Drummond told him, shuddering at the memory. “Last time I ever volunteered for a long campaign. The only thing I learned was that if the food doesn’t kill you, nothing will!”</p>
<p>“Well, thank the Goddess for bountiful harvests and for continued peace” Yuli said dryly.</p>
<p>“Solib to that, if it means we get food like this” Helga laughed, helping herself to a chunk of cheese. “I’d hate to think what might happen if we were forced to eat that inedible muck.”</p>
<p>“Well, the rest of us might have trouble, but I’m sure you and your pit of a stomach wouldn’t have any difficulty. The quality of food has never been any problem to you before – one moment it’s there, the next moment it’s gone.”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk rubbish” Helga scoffed as she reached for a bread roll, her cheese having already disappeared. “I don’t eat just anything!”</p>
<p>“No, I’ve noticed that you’ve a hearty dislike of vegetables, or any food that could be deemed moderately healthy.”</p>
<p>“If the Goddess wanted me to eat plants, I’d be a sheep, not a warrior!”</p>
<p>As the others listened to the mismatched duo banter, Will was staring at Jess. “Haven’t we met somewhere before?”</p>
<p>“Already trying to flirt with the new girl, huh?” Oscar smirked. “You’re a quick mover, lad.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like that!” Will protested. “I seriously met her, or someone who looks like her, not long ago, only I can’t remember where.”</p>
<p>“I don’t you’ll find many who’ll look like her, Will” Victor said sceptically.</p>
<p>“That’s why I thought we’d met while I was on my travels! Not for long, just a couple of minutes.”</p>
<p>“Really, I don’t recall...” Jess began, then stopped. “Well, I suppose it’s possible, we’ve met a lot of people recently. Where have you been recently?”</p>
<p>“Where hasn’t he been?” Frederick laughed. “He’s wandered all over the Eastern Continent, and still has itchy feet – was barely home for a month before he signed on with us and set off again!”</p>
<p>“That’s mainly because a ‘certain someone’ put itching powder in my shoes” Will complained, rubbing his feet. “I still haven’t managed to get it all out!”</p>
<p>“I wonder who that was” Victor said blandly.</p>
<p>“I doubt we’ll ever know” Justin added.</p>
<p>“I know!” Patrick cried helpfully, and the others shushed him.</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it, you do look familiar” Angelo recalled. “We met some time before we went to Ascantha the second time, right?”</p>
<p>“What, when we were on our way to climb Wishers’ Peak?” he said. “But that was only two and a half months ago!”</p>
<p>“That’s right!” Will cried excitedly, snapping his fingers. “I remember now. We met at the base, if you recall... I told you about that cave to go through to get past cliffs.”</p>
<p>“That was you? But how did you get here from Ascantha so fast?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Says the people already on their way back from the South-western Coast?” Will pointed out.</p>
<p>“Fair point.”</p>
<p>“So did you reach the top?”</p>
<p>“Yep” Yangus told them proudly. “It were a long tough climb an’ all, but we made it in the end, eh?”</p>
<p>“So… what did you wish for?” Helga asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and did it come true?” Alex asked, her eyes once again straying towards Jessica.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it did” Yangus confirmed eagerly before he had a chance to stop him. “You see-”</p>
<p>“<strong>Seriously?</strong>” Drummond said sceptically. “What was it you wished for?”</p>
<p>“It’s not really our place to say” he said hurriedly. “It wasn’t really our wish.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s impolite to tell a lady’s secrets” Angelo added. “And doesn’t the magic fade if you tell someone?”</p>
<p>“But it ain’t the sort o’ thing that can be taken back, right?” Yangus pointed out in a small aside.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but I’d rather not risk something like that” replied Angelo.</p>
<p>“Come on, you can’t leave us hanging like that” Will protested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we want to know what dream it was that came true!” Harvey demanded. “Starting a story like that and then not saying anything is just cruel.”</p>
<p>“You’re not gonna leave until we get an answer” Helga threatened jokingly.</p>
<p>He and the others looked at each other awkwardly. “You’ll never believe us” Jess warned. “By the Lady, I don’t believe it, and I was there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, an’ me an’ all” Yangus agreed.</p>
<p>“This just intrigues me more and more” Patrick said excitedly. “I am familiar with the legend of the lonely shepherd boy and the man in the moon who has the power to grant wishes. Why, I have even climbed Wishers’ Peak myself, though I never found the entrance to the mysterious land of Moonshadow the shepherd boy is said to have discovered. I am just dying to hear the details! Tell me more, tell me more!”</p>
<p>“Well,” Jess said after a pause, realising neither he nor Angelo were willing to tell them. “We were asked to wish that King Pavan could meet with Queen Sasha one last time.”</p>
<p>The statement was met with incredulous silence. He focused on feeding Munchie his piece of cheese, Angelo leaned back against a log and devoted his attention to thoroughly enjoying his apple, Jess suddenly decided this was the perfect moment to start braiding her hair and Yangus picked his nose. Then, finally, Frederick spoke. “I remember hearing rumours that King Pavan recovered from his ‘depression’ after Queen Sasha took him to task for neglecting the kingdom. Are you saying that it’s actually true!?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say she took him to task” he said. “It was more a gentle admonishment than a fierce scolding.”</p>
<p>“Yes, more a mild rebuke than a tongue-lashing” Jess agreed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she just gave ‘im a nudge in the right direction like” Yangus added.</p>
<p>“And finished up by making him look at the city beneath him in the morning light, and reminding him of his duty” Angelo remembered, thinking back to that incredible night. “After that Pavan sort of pulled himself together and set about restoring the kingdom.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe it” Victor said flatly after a moment’s silence. “I refuse to believe that the four of you could have possibly restored both king and kingdom simply by listening to an old housewives’ tail and wishing it was true. How could you possibly-”</p>
<p>“Come to think of it, I remember seeing you before” Oscar said suddenly, silencing his young lieutenant. “I didn’t recognise you until now, but weren’t you the guests of honour at the banquet the evening the king recovered?”</p>
<p>“You were there?” Jess said in surprise.</p>
<p>“All the officers of the Watch were there, not that there were many of us” Oscar told her. “You must have just not noticed us.”</p>
<p>“I find that hard to believe, given the uniforms” Angelo put in.</p>
<p>“If you remember, everyone was wearing orange that evening on account of the kingdom’s restoration” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, I had forgotten.”</p>
<p>“I’m not surprised, after the amount you drank that night!”</p>
<p>“Please, that was a mere fraction of what I am capable of” Angelo scoffed.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait, go back a moment there” Justin broke in. “You mean the four of you climbed Wishers’ Peak, actually succeeded in finding the mysterious ‘Moonshadow Land’ spoken of in the ‘Legend of the Moonboy’, and then wished for Ascantha to be restored? The land that has been searched for by generations without finding a single trace, and you discovered it by yourselves in a single day just like that?”</p>
<p>“Well, we’d have never succeeded climbing Wishers’ Peak if Will hadn’t told us the way” he said.</p>
<p>“Glad I was of assistance” Will replied dully, still struggling to take it all in.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I find harder to believe” Drummond muttered. “The fact that you managed to find the legendary land of Moonshadow, or the fact that you could have wished for anything and chose not to benefit in any way from it!”</p>
<p>“If I recall, the wish is only ever granted if it is a selfless wish” Patrick told them. “If you wish for your own benefit then it will never come true.”</p>
<p>“But even so, think of what they’ve done for Ascantha” Drummond protested. “They could have asked for riches or power beyond anything we could imagine, and yet here they are, travelling along the same dirt roads, struggling to earn some decent cash fighting monsters just like us! What’s the sense in that?”</p>
<p>“If I remember rightly, you left in pursuit of a murderer, didn’t you?” Oscar asked.</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Jess asked in surprise, making the others start.</p>
<p>“I remember His Majesty asking us to keep an eye out for a sinister jester charged with murder” the old officer explained. “I remember because it was an extremely odd request, and one of the other officers said one of the first things you asked when you arrived the first time was had we seen a jester. We asked your companion Fawn, and she confirmed you were after this murdering jester.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s ‘bout the long an’ the short o’ it” Yangus confirmed.</p>
<p>“I’m no fonder of those creepy jesters than the next man, but one responsible for murder?” interjected Harvey. “Surely there must be some kind of mistake?”</p>
<p>“And why are you pursuing him instead of some posse?” Helga added.</p>
<p>“We <strong>are</strong> the posse!” Jess snorted.</p>
<p>“One of those murdered was Jess’ brother” he said quietly, and there was a ripple of surprise and dismay through the group. “The other was Abbot Francisco of Maella Abbey, hence Templar Angelo here” he added, gesturing to Angelo.</p>
<p>“I assure you, there’s no mistake. I witnessed Abbot Francisco’s murder personally, as did the others” Angelo told them. “The Templars suffered many losses thanks to Dhoulmagus’ attack. I was the only one they could spare, so I joined the others in their pursuit of the sorcerer Dhoulmagus.”</p>
<p>“Dhoulmagus also murdered the Guildmaster Rylus, Navigator of Farebury, a city to the east of Trodain – we’ve been pursuing him ever since” he finished. “We have a writ to summon Templars and help once we find him, but the problem is that he’s rather elusive – we’ve been searching the whole of the continent for him.”</p>
<p>“That is quite a story” Patrick murmured. “Possibly even harder to believe than the first; it sounds like you’ve had quite a journey.”</p>
<p>“Believe me, you have no idea” Angelo groaned.</p>
<p>“It’s not even over yet” Jess added wearily.</p>
<p>“But we can’t afford to rest on our laurels, as a certain someone would say” he pointed out. “We need to get a move on or we’ll never catch up”.</p>
<p>“Then what are you lot doing rescuing kingdoms and escorting caravans instead of chasing after your murderer?” Harvey asked.</p>
<p>“Well, thanks to a <strong>certain someone</strong> deciding to leave a ‘small donation’ at Ascantha, we’re a little short of coin” Angelo began, giving him an irritated look. “So when this job fell into our laps, we took it.”</p>
<p>“But only temporarily” he added hastily. “Until they could hire others... such as yourselves.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” Justin broke in. “Did you just say that you actually <strong>gave</strong> money to the kingdom after you saved it from destruction<em>.</em> Isn’t supposed to be the other way round, or you get granted half the kingdom or the king’s daughter in marriage or something? What on Empyreus possessed you to <strong>give the kingdom more money!</strong>”</p>
<p>“Good question” Jess agreed pointedly.</p>
<p>“We often wonder” Angelo added, equally pointedly.</p>
<p>“Well he opened up the armoury and gave us this nice bronze armour and some new weapons, so I felt it was the least I could to help get the kingdom back on its feet” he said, slightly embarrassed. “I knew you’d approve.”</p>
<p>“You mean you did it without consulting the others?” Frederick said in surprise.</p>
<p>“It was my share” he said defiantly. “I can do whatever I like with my own money, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s true, though I’m surprised that the King accepted your ‘donation’ after all you did for him” Oscar mused.</p>
<p>“That’s ‘cos the guv ‘ere went round the king’s back and gave it anonnymousely” Yangus explained helpfully. “Left it wiv Fawn an’ told ‘er to give it after she’d joined the City Watch, like.”</p>
<p>“Even <strong>we</strong> didn’t know until more than a month afterwards” Angelo complained.</p>
<p>“Well, if you’d cared to glance at the accounts you would’ve found out” he pointed out. “I wasn’t trying to hide it or anything.”</p>
<p>“But you might have said something before you gave all that gold away!” Angelo shot back. “I mean, I’m for honour and duty as much as the next man, but there are limits, surely.”</p>
<p>“I agree” Drummond put in. “After all that work climbing some bloomin’ mountain I think I’d be entitled to spend some of my coin, not go and give it away.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know – I think it’s rather admirable, giving all that you have for the greater good of all” Alex sighed, a faraway look entering her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’d agree, but we need the coin” Jess replied. “Like Angelo said, there should be limits to generosity, although I’m not sure I can say Jay was wrong.”</p>
<p>“I think ‘e’s mad” Yangus said fondly.</p>
<p>“You said it” Justin agreed.</p>
<p>“But is it not laudable, nay, commendable, to have an ideal that is worth devoting your entire life to, an ideal that is greater than oneself and can help change the world?” Patrick began. “Just a small act can have an impact greater than you could possibly predict, and reach further and affect more people than you would dream imaginable.</p>
<p>“This is no different – through their actions, these four have changed the fate of a nation, but thanks to our precarious finances asking for a reward could have easily have doomed it just as it was saved. And without donations from people such as this young man here or our venerable Quartermaster, who could say whether we would have even been able to pay for the caravan we have here. Who knows where we would be now, or whether we would have ever met at all, if this young lad had not done his part?”</p>
<p>“And wouldn’t that be a crying shame” Justin muttered.</p>
<p>“And does it not inspire you to go and do likewise?” Patrick continued, heedless of his adopted companion’s comments.</p>
<p>“I don’t know it was as grand as all that” he muttered, feeling more embarrassed than ever. “I just wanted to do what I could, never mind all the high-blown stuff.”</p>
<p>“Who cares? What’s done is done, and nothing can undo it!” Hilda boomed.</p>
<p>“For once, I agree” Yuli added. “There’s no point dwelling on past decisions. We could spend forever and a day speculating on what could be and might have been, wondering whether we made the right choice. The point is the choice was made, and to move on from that.”</p>
<p>“Precisely” he said gratefully. “The point is, despite our recent gains in Pickham we were low on coin and when the opportunity to earn something while on our travels presented itself, we took it.”</p>
<p>“Not that you would have abandoned them even if they had been penniless” Jess pointed out.</p>
<p>“You say that as if it’s a bad thing” Harvey chided.</p>
<p>“Well, no, but Jay has this habit of helping anyone in need all of the time, and we’re the ones who have to help sort out whatever mess he’s got us in to” Jess sighed.</p>
<p>“Not a bad habit to have” Yuli countered. “Compared to some I could mention, that is...”</p>
<p>“No, just a costly and time-consuming one.”</p>
<p>“It’s just coincidence that most o’ ‘em ‘appen to be pretty young girls like” Yangus said slyly.</p>
<p>“Oh, so that’s how it is, is it?” Drummond smirked. “Just can’t say no to a pretty face, eh?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind stopping to help someone if it was a young pretty girl doing the asking” Victor agreed.</p>
<p>“It’s not like that!” he protested. “Besides, not all of them are young pretty girls!”</p>
<p>“No, some of them are older” Angelo smirked.</p>
<p>“Who do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Jay?” called a voice, and they turned to see Silvianna waving them over. “Would you mind joining us for a moment?”</p>
<p>“Not at all” he replied, snatching an apple from the pile and jumping to his feet. “Come on Angelo, let’s get going.”</p>
<p>“What about us?” Jess asked.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Up to you; I thought you might like a couple more minutes for lunch.”</p>
<p>“We’re about to strike it alone again, aren’t we?”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.”</p>
<p>“I’ll tag along, just in case you get persuaded to escort the caravan all the way back to Ascantha.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that” he complained as they made their way over to where Jack and Jill had gathered with Silvianna. “Besides, Angelo’s with me.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put it past him to let it happen just to spend more time with Miss Queen Bee over there” Jess countered.</p>
<p>“I told you not to call her that” Angelo shot back irritably. “And I’ll let you know I have just as much desire to get on as Jay does.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for dealing with that little incident so swiftly” Jack began, taking him under his arm as they strode to find somewhere a little more private. “That could have been quite uncomfortable, were it not for your calm analysis and swift intervention. We’re glad to have had you along.”</p>
<p>“But...” Angelo prompted, ignoring his attempts to shush him.</p>
<p>“No buts about it” Jack assured them vigorously. “You have been everything we could have asked for – in fact, it wouldn’t surprise me if your timely arrival was not down to the direct intervention of the Lady Herself. However you said that you would escort us only so long as we had no alternative means of protection since you were in a hurry. Unless that has changed, that time has now come.”</p>
<p>“Where are you bound now?” he asked</p>
<p>“Since the Royal Caravan is here, we will save ourselves a trip to the capital and do some trading, then resume our normal route along the western coast” Jill explained. “We will take advantage of the added protection for a while, since our paths seem to intertwine, and continue on to the capital after we reach Maella Abbey, but it really depends on how well trade has gone from that point onwards.”</p>
<p>“I see. Well, we may cross paths on the way to Maella Abbey and Peregrine Quay, but ideally we’d like to finish the trip by the end of the month.”</p>
<p>“In which case this is goodbye” Silvianna said with probably exaggerated sorrow. “The earliest we can hope to be at Peregrine Quay is in two months, considering the stops we will make on the way, and we are not going there direct either.”</p>
<p>“Whereas we will be travelling with all due haste, no doubt” Angelo finished, resigned to the harsh march awaiting them. “Alas, I would have liked to stayed in your company a little while longer, but fate has intervened to drive us apart, to my upmost sorrow.”</p>
<p>“No matter, my dear shining knight” Silvianna replied as she caressed his cheek, fondly matching his exaggerated farewell with a degree of amusement twinkling in her deep blue eyes. “Although we may be apart, our hearts will be as one. So long as we roam the dusty roads, forever driven onwards, we will be united under the same night sky and our thoughts will reach each other. No matter how far we go or how long we are apart, I know within my heart that we will someday be able to meet again.”</p>
<p>“Dear Silvianna, your words fill me with hope. Although parting now is a sweet sorrow, if you would grant me one final favour then this moment will forever be held sacred within my heart.”</p>
<p>“Dear Sir Knight, whatever could this favour be” Silvianna said coyly, looking up at him through fluttering eyelashes. “Speak, and whatever you desire will be yours.”</p>
<p>“Dear heart, if you would just-” Angelo was abruptly cut off as he was blasted by a large fireball that knocked him to the ground, frantically flapping at his flaming clothes.</p>
<p>“<strong>HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO CARRY ON LIKE THAT</strong>?!?” Jess yelled, sparks flying from her.</p>
<p>“Nice shot” he commented. “I see you’ve gotten faster with your fireballs now – Angelo didn’t have chance to dodge that time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Yangus put in. “I reckon it were bigger than yer earlier ones too, eh guv?”</p>
<p>“You have a point. Yes, if she’d hit me with that one when we first met I don’t think I’d have survived. Though to be honest, what impresses me most is that she managed to keep her temper for that long – I thought she’d snap when Silvianna touched his cheek.”</p>
<p>“Really? I thought she’d go for ‘im as soon as ‘e started talkin’, like” Yangus replied.</p>
<p>“H-hey, stop talking like I’m not here!” Jess spluttered, her anger now mixed with embarrassment. “And stop talking like this happens all the time! I’m not that bad! I’M NOT!”</p>
<p>“Um, shouldn’t you be doing something to help him?” Jill suggested, eyeing Angelo rolling around on the floor still trying to put out the flames.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, he’s mostly fire-proof now” he assured her. “If he wasn’t, he would’ve died ages ago.”</p>
<p>“It ‘elps ‘im build endurance an’ agility” Yangus added. “Don’t worry, ‘e’s ‘ad lots o’ practice.”</p>
<p>“<strong>HEY!</strong>” Jess yelled at the same time as Angelo called “Please worry a little!”</p>
<p>“Anyway, there’s not much point in us hanging around, so we might as well be on our way” he began.</p>
<p>“So soon?” Jack said in surprise. “No, I must protest. At least stay for the night so that we might properly be able to show our gratitude.”</p>
<p>“But that might be rather dangerous for Angelo’s health.”</p>
<p>“Have no fear, we shall likely be speaking with the other merchants for the rest of the day, so I will try not to put Angelo in undue danger” Silvianna assured him, mischief sparkling in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, in that case I suppose we can wait until tomorrow” he said thoughtfully. “It’s not like we’d get far now, and you are paying us by the day...”</p>
<p>“That’s true enough!” Jack agreed, letting out a bellow of a laugh. “Why not stay with us a little while longer? You can be on your way in no time tomorrow morning, and I’d hate for you to leave before I’ve got my full money’s worth out of you!”</p>
<p>“Very well, I accept.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that decided, they helped gather their charges and lead them off the road to a nearby clearing that they could use for a campsite, where the merchants soon set up shop and started to do a brisk trade with each other, Jack and Jill able to take full advantage of Ascantha’s thirst for trade. Meanwhile Captain Frederick and Lieutenant Samuel took the new recruits and started drilling them on their formations again, while the civilians and a few of the mercenaries looked on with interest and amusement respectively.</p>
<p>After a while though they were distracted by heated voices coming from the centre of the camp. Curious, they went to investigate the source of the conflict and found Samuel, the burly shepherd from Gallaway, and his daughter Eliza and neighbour Rufus, arguing and pleading with Honourable Careen and Captain Oscar, with their assistants Monica and Lieutenant Victor beside them. As the big man pleaded with them, more and more people gathered round.</p>
<p> “I really am terribly sorry” Honourable Careen was saying. “But there’s really nothing we can do. We are simply a merchant caravan with an escort – we just are not equipped to handle such task.”</p>
<p>“Please! You’ve <strong>got</strong> to help us!” Samuel begged. “You’re the only ones we can rely on!”</p>
<p>Honourable Careen spread his hands helplessly. “I do not know what I can tell you. There is simply nothing we can do.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do” Eliza cried. “You’ve got all these soldiers, why don’t you use them?”</p>
<p>“We need these soldiers to protect ourselves from bandits. Pickham is no great distance, and I will <strong>not</strong> compromise on the safety of this caravan just to save your village.”</p>
<p>“WHAT? WHY CAN’T-” Eliza began, but her father shushed her, instead continuing “Surely you can spare some of the soldiers you have here? Even just a few could make all the difference – you would be saving the lives of many-”</p>
<p>“Sorry sir, but I am afraid that is out of the question” Captain Oscar told him, cutting him off. “As I have said, the truth of the matter is that many of these soldiers are still in training and are ill-equipped for such a task. To compensate, I would have to send more soldiers than normal, which would then leave the caravan ill-defended, and given its current proximity to Pickham I am unwilling to part with even one of these soldiers at the current time.”</p>
<p>“But our village will be <strong>wiped out</strong> if you don’t!” Sam protested.</p>
<p>“I am sorry sir, really I am” Oscar said sympathetically. “But there is nothing I can do to help.”</p>
<p>“So what, your stupid caravan is more important than our village?” Rufus snarled.</p>
<p>“The capital is depending on these caravans to restart trade in the region” Monica explained. “As such these caravans carry all the hopes for the Kingdom of Ascantha’s future. We <strong>cannot</strong> jeopardise that future for a single village, no matter what the situation.”</p>
<p>“Why not wait in a town or something while you send the soldiers over to their village?” Drummond suggested. “You have enough soldiers to keep guard over your baggage there while the main force goes on a little side trip.”</p>
<p>“Out of the question” Honourable Careen rejected. “We cannot alter our schedule arbitrarily like that!”</p>
<p>“What, so now the schedule is more important than an entire village?” Rufus scorned. “Lives are at stake here!”</p>
<p>“Part of our duty is to purchase food for the capital, which is suffering a severe shortage right now, and return as soon as possible” Monica interjected before Honourable Careen exploded. “As such, any delays could also cost lives, considerably more than that of a single village.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t there other caravans out there with the same task as yours?” Yuli interceded, trying to calm tempers. “Surely a small delay for your caravan here will not have such dire consequences as all that.”</p>
<p>“But what if something happens to the other caravans” Will disagreed, shaking his head. “There are bandits, poor harvests, floods, and monsters to consider, any one of which could mean disaster for the capital if we don’t go back with the food we’ve collected.”</p>
<p>“You don’t look like you’ve collected that much” Joe said with a glance at the caravans.</p>
<p>“Actually we have plenty, but we are still purchasing supplies at the moment” Monica explained. “We will collect them on the return journey, to give them time to gather the harvest.”</p>
<p>“Which is the reason why we have so many soldiers” Captain Oscar explained. “Part of the caravan will continue up the coast, while the rest will double back and return to the capital, so we will have much fewer soldiers to spare for any additional tasks.”</p>
<p>“So basically you’re not going to do anything” Rufus said bitterly. “Fat lot of good our taxes are.”</p>
<p>“You have not <strong>paid</strong> any taxes in the last two years!” Victor snapped. “And even if you had, we are supposed to be based in the <strong>capital</strong>, not wandering the continent to rescue damsels in distress like a bunch of heroes in a storybook! The only reason we are here is to protect the caravan, not you! That’s what the local militias are for!”</p>
<p>“Quiet Victor” Oscar ordered.</p>
<p>“So much for the gallant army coming to the rescue” Rufus sneered. “I don’t see why we even bother paying taxes if this is the best you can offer.”</p>
<p>“That’s treason!” Victor yelled, reaching for his sword.</p>
<p>“Victor, I gave you an order!” Oscar barked, glaring at him. “You have said too much as it is!”</p>
<p>“Rufus, enough!” Sam roared simultaneously, cuffing him round the head. “You’re not helping!”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me any buts, or I’ll smack yours!”</p>
<p>Once Rufus had subsided into a sullen silence, Will explained “What Victor means is that the City Watch, which is what we are, are funded by the citizens of the capital to protect the capital, not the general populace. Your taxes are to fund an army in the advent of a foreign invasion or so on – the task of protecting the local community is left to the local militias. That’s the way it’s always been. The fact that the City Watch is so far from the capital merely reflects the importance of the caravans.”</p>
<p>“Well don’t you sound all posh all of a sudden” Helga snorted.</p>
<p>“Um, well, I thought the situation called for it” Will said, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“However he is correct” Monica chimed in. “The only reason the soldiers are here is to protect the caravan. As I said before, this represents the future of Ascantha – if something were to happen to it, the capital, and by extension the Kingdom, will be in terrible trouble.”</p>
<p>“And we’ll be the ones to pay for it” Will added, his hand going to his neck for added emphasis.</p>
<p>“As I said, there really is nothing I can do to help” Honourable Careen told Sam. “You would be better advised petitioning the local militia for help at Loland, or asking whether one of these mercenaries whether they’d be willing to assist you.”</p>
<p>“We’re a poor village, we can’t afford to hire mercenaries” Sam protested. “That’s why I came to you for help.”</p>
<p>Honourable Careen shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “Then you will have to petition the local militias for aid. That is all I can suggest.”</p>
<p> “But that’ll take days!” Sam objected. “Look, I’m begging you here! I’m a proud man, but I’m down on my knees, begging you, please, save my village! If you don’t do something, by the time the militia gets to the village, they’ll be nothing left, the monsters will have killed them all””</p>
<p>“I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do” Honourable Careen said impatiently. “We have given you our reasons and explained why we cannot delay, and offered alternatives. That is all I can do.” And with that he turned away, signalling that the audience was over and that it wasn’t his problem. Sam made to grab at his sleeve, but a warning glance from Oscar and Victor told him to drop it. Instead Sam punched the ground with his fist and wept with frustration, Eliza doing her best to comfort him as she sobbed.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at?” Rufus challenged the crowd of onlookers, many of whom shuffled and began to turn away.</p>
<p>“Please, is there anyone who can help us?” begged Sam, searching the crowd for sympathetic faces. He spotted a few of the mercenaries in the crowd and turned to them, begging “Please?”</p>
<p>Drummond shook his head sadly. “Sorry, but we’ve got a job waiting.”</p>
<p>“As much as I love a good battle, I can’t fight for nothing” Hilda explained. “I need to eat too, you know.”</p>
<p>“Believe me, if she didn’t need to eat, we’d be a lot better off” Yuli added.</p>
<p>“What do you expect me to do? I’m just a single traveller” Justin shrugged.</p>
<p>He hesitated.</p>
<p>“No, absolutely not” Angelo objected.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything!”</p>
<p>“I’ve travelled with you long enough to know you’re a sucker for a sob story, or any sort of story, but we can’t keep stopping for people in need. We have our own mission, and that’s more important.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but we’ve lost enough time as it is” Jess agreed. “My brother dedicated his life to protecting people from situations like these and I really would help if we could, but you know why we can’t stop.”</p>
<p>“I know all that!” he snapped.</p>
<p>“Then walk away” Angelo told him. “Turn around, and just walk away.” He hesitated. “Blast it Jay, it’s been more than three months since we last saw Dhoulmagus, and we’re already having to go out of our way to find him! We’ve had enough diversions! First Ascantha, then Pickham, then the caravan... Enough is enough! You have to draw the line somewhere! We can’t help everyone!”</p>
<p>“I know! I know! Just... let me ask one thing.”</p>
<p>“Jay...” Jess began, a warning tone creeping into her voice. “We <strong>really</strong> need to hurry.”</p>
<p>“I know. Just let me ask <strong>one</strong> thing.”</p>
<p>“What?” she sighed.</p>
<p>“Where is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s in the mountains to the northwest of here, nestled in the last valley of the highlands before the mountains start” Sam told them.</p>
<p>“Show me” he told him, getting out one of his many maps.</p>
<p>“It’s right here” Sam told him, pointing on the map once he worked out his bearings. He sighed.</p>
<p>“We’d have to double-back on ourselves – it’d take us about a week to get there from here.”</p>
<p>“Jay, we can’t afford to wait that long” Jess told him sternly.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“There’s nowt we can do ‘bout it” Yangus added.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“It’s too far” Angelo told him.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“We’re really need to hurry” Jess reminded him.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Let it go.”</p>
<p>He looked at Sam, a proud man who liked to only depend on himself forced to beg for help to save his village, his young daughter, wrenched from her home without warning and adrift in a whole new scary world, and the sullen young youth glaring at him defiantly, just daring him to turn away. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Then he got up, and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we were in a hurry” Angelo questioned.</p>
<p>“We are” he nodded, not even opening his eyes or turning to look at him.</p>
<p>“Then why, in spite of everything, <strong><em>ARE WE IN THIS GODDESS-FORSAKEN VILLAGE</em></strong>!?!</p>
<p>“Keep your voice down, you’ll wake the villagers” Jess chided.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me to shush!” Angelo hissed, but he quietened anyway. “But still, why, after you even told them that we weren’t able to come, did we spend a week trekking up here to help a village that has nothing to do with us and can’t offer us anything in return?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I don’t know – I’m just following orders. Perhaps our ‘driver’ felt it was his duty to intervene to protect these citizens when King Pavan could not?”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that! I know <strong>full well</strong> you manipulated him into making that decision. I don’t know how you did it, but I just know you said something that made him feel like it was a good idea to come here. That’s what you usually do.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean. I was merely telling the Princess what had happened once I got back from my walk, and-”</p>
<p>“Rather a long walk” Angelo commented. “You were gone for hours.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to be on my own for a bit; sort a few things out in my mind.”</p>
<p>“I thought we’d made our decision though – what was there to think about?” Angelo persisted.</p>
<p>“Oh leave him alone” Jess sighed wearily, looking up from the fire she was trying to keep alive. “We’re here now, so it doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you backing me up?” Angelo demanded. “You were just against coming here as I was!”</p>
<p>“That’s true” Jess agreed. “But... I changed my mind.”</p>
<p>“Changed your mind? Why?”</p>
<p>“A lady is allowed to change her mind.”</p>
<p>“Well, far be it for me to challenge a woman’s prerogative, but that’s not really an answer.”</p>
<p>Jess sighed, leaning back a bit and looking up at the night sky. “I just thought that if I knew these people were in danger and I refused to help, and they died because of it, it’d bother me for the rest of my life. I know what it’s like to be in a village isolated by monsters – Alistair dedicated his life to helping protect people – I wouldn’t want to abandon someone to that fate.”</p>
<p>“I see, it reminds you of your brother and your own village, huh? I guess I can understand that. What about you Yangus?”</p>
<p>“The guv said we were gonna go ‘ere, so we did. Nowt else matters” Yangus replied in a matter-of-fact voice as if stating the obvious, nodding off by the fire.</p>
<p>“Of course, I shouldn’t have even bothered asking” Angelo chuckled softly. “Well, that much I can understand at least. But what I don’t understand is why <strong>they</strong> are here!”</p>
<p>“Well travelling with such a large caravan is all well and good, but it gets kinda boring after a while” Hilda replied, hunched over the fire next to Yangus. “My sword arm was beginning to get a little rusty, so I thought I’d come with you and see if I could put it to good use.”</p>
<p>“And I came along to try and make sure she didn’t overdo things and get into trouble” Yuli added from the opposite side of the fire.</p>
<p>“But we said we weren’t going to help!” Angelo protested.</p>
<p>“You may have said that, but your eyes were telling me a different story. I reckoned you’d turn up here sooner or later” Hilda said.</p>
<p>“She lacks so much common sense or even the most rudimentary knowledge, but occasionally she gets lucky with that incredible gut of hers” Yuli explained. “Really, it’s so remarkable it’s almost scary.”</p>
<p>“And you needed someone to guide you, right?” the trader Ford pointed out, grinning. “I thought I’d be able to lend my services, or you youngsters would never be able to find your way up here to Gallaway. Ah, just looking at you makes me feel young again!”</p>
<p>“Ha! You don’t look that old to me!” Helga laughed.</p>
<p>“Well, not to you perhaps, but I’ve got twice as many years as they have!”</p>
<p>“I actually don’t know why I’m here” Justin moaned. “Seriously what am I doing here?”</p>
<p>“Now, now, Justin my lad, no need to look so grim” Patrick said jovially, peering into the night watching his breath turn into mist. “After all, you said you wanted adventure, did you not? That was the reason you set out from your place of birth to explore the wide world we live in, was it not? Well, how could you pass up an opportunity like this? Where better to find it than by charging head-long into danger, living with your life on the line and watching legends being forged?”</p>
<p>“<strong>WHO SAID I WANTED ALL THAT!?</strong>” Justin yelled.</p>
<p>“You didn’t?”</p>
<p>“Give in to the madness” Angelo whispered. “It’s easier that way.”</p>
<p>“I believe that’s my line” he interrupted, giving Angelo a side-long glance.</p>
<p>“You’d think so, but then you’re the reason we’re here, so that means you’re the idiot hero and I’m the voice of reason in this tale.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a hero! I just do what I can to help.”</p>
<p>“...You’re not going to object to him calling you an idiot?” Yuli asked.</p>
<p>“What’s the point?”</p>
<p>“Well, even though none of us said we’d come, we’ve got a pretty big selection here, haven’t we?” Ford commented. “Though you’ve got to admit, it’s a pretty weird group.”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself!” Jess sniffed.</p>
<p>“The villagers seemed happy to see us at least” Yuli noted.</p>
<p>“Not at first, they didn’t” Angelo disagreed.</p>
<p>“Well, they’ve been through trying times – I can understand why they might have been reluctant to open their doors at first” Yuli sympathised. “After all, opening the door unwisely could mean death, and once they realised we had come to help they were more than happy to meet us.”</p>
<p>“At this stage they’d probably be happy with anyone’s help” Justin snorted.</p>
<p>“Which just makes it all the more rewarding to see the relief in their eyes” Patrick assured him. “It makes the journey and all the hardships we will face worth it; I am sure you agree, or you would not have come, am I right?”</p>
<p>“Not necessarily” Angelo countered. “The first I knew of it was when we turned up at the village steps – Jay never said a word of where we were going.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like I hid our destination or anything” he reminded.</p>
<p>“It’s not like it was obvious either!” Angelo shot back.</p>
<p>“Oh, come off it Angelo” Jess said impatiently. “You know as well as I do that it was perfectly obvious the moment we left the main path, especially once we started climbing the foothills. None of us said anything because we all decided we wanted to help, and that includes you too! You’re just moaning because you’re bored and like to complain.”</p>
<p>“Well, waiting around in the cold for the chance to fight some deadly monsters is hardly the kind of thing that makes the pulse race” Angelo complained.</p>
<p>“Yeah, waitin’ for a job when it’s cold an’ dark ain’t much fun, eh?” Yangus agreed. “’Specially when up a mountain in winter, an’ it’s worse when you dunno wot time the party’s s’posed to kick off.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least we were able to get a fire going” he said brightly.</p>
<p>“I’d appreciate it more if it was a bit bigger” Justin muttered.</p>
<p>“Any bigger and we might tip off the monsters” Jess pointed out. “We can only have it at  all because of this shelter we’ve fixed up, but if it’s too bright the monsters will see us and stay away.”</p>
<p>“Ah, why couldn’t we have stayed inside?” Justin moaned.</p>
<p>“’cos then we’ll be too far from the action, right guv?” replied Yangus.</p>
<p>“Right” he agreed. “But don’t call me guv.”</p>
<p>“A little sufferance now is but a pittance compared to the good we will accomplish this night” Patrick assured his young charge.</p>
<p>“If there’s a battle, that is” Justin pointed out. “There’s always a chance they might not show and this will be for nothing.”</p>
<p>“If they stick to the pattern the villagers have been telling us, they will attack sometime tonight” Yuli reminded him. “They have done for the past fortnight, and I do not see our arrival will change that.”</p>
<p>“Not that it’s a good thing, but that does make it easier for us” Angelo pointed out. “If they were still after the sheep like they were at the beginning then we’d need to keep watch over all of the fields. Now that they’re after the villagers that means they’re all gathered in one place, and that makes it easier for us to protect them.”</p>
<p>“It’s just a shame so many have died already” Jess sighed. “How many was it? Fifty or sixty that are dead now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it was as many as that” Ford disagreed. “It’s not like this is a particularly large village, it’s just that a number managed escape before things got really desperate.”</p>
<p>“Even so, it’s about a third the size it used to be” Jess sighed. “It must have been really bleak for the survivors when they realised they were cut off and the monsters started raiding their houses.”</p>
<p>“And yet they still honoured the code of Hospitality and offered to share what little food they had left with us” Patrick said fondly.</p>
<p>“They’re reaching breaking point though” Angelo sighed. “Their food’s almost gone, and most of those strong enough to fight are either dead or fled. If we can’t save them, then it’s all over – might as well chance it all on one last roll of the dice than slowly chipped away until there’s nothing left.”</p>
<p>“Hard to believe it all started with a single Garuda with a fondness for sheep, if the villagers’ story is to be believed” Yuli commented.</p>
<p>“Yeah, monsters don’t often like to pal up like this, especially not so many and with such persistence, eh?” Hilda agreed. “How many were there again?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, how many times do I have to say it?” Yuli said irritably. “Other than the Garuda, there are two Head Hunters, three Hoods, two Hipsters, two Chimaeras and two Imps.”</p>
<p>“A nice little balance of offense and defence, and of physical and magical strength” Forde grimaced. “Pretty organised for monsters.”</p>
<p>“The villagers wouldn’t have stood a chance without a decent militia against that lot” Jess sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, this Garuda ain’t no bird brain, that’s for sure” Yangus agreed.</p>
<p>“I hope this doesn’t become a habit, or it could be a problem” Angelo added. “We have enough monster trouble without having to deal with smart monsters.”</p>
<p>“Didja ‘ere that?” Yangus said suddenly, his tone quietening everyone instantly.</p>
<p>“Hear what?” Justin whispered.</p>
<p>“I thought I ‘eard-” Yangus began, but then a loud crashing sound from the darkness told everyone that the monsters were breaking through the barricade.</p>
<p>“So much for the sentry” Angelo muttered as they all jumped to their feet. “Well Yuli, I guess you were right – it was worth staying awake.”</p>
<p>“I was just going from what the villagers told us” Yuli said modestly as they ran to the source of the noise. “Since they seem to attack before midnight, I thought it would be easier to stay awake and attack rather than be woken and groggy, which could get us killed like those youths.”</p>
<p>“I’ll wait here and, er, guard the fort” Forde shouted after them.</p>
<p>“Don’t overexert yourself and get killed old man” Hilda laughed. “To battle, everyone!”</p>
<p>Jess tossed a few fireballs around the source of the noise, setting parts of the barricade alight and immediately bringing into view the two Head Hunters leaping from the barricade. Jay and Angelo, as the two most agile fighters, reached the barricade first and charged at them, dodging their boomerangs and slashing at them with their swords. However the Head Hunters had their shields ready and blocked. Jay and Angelo continued to press their attack, but were driven back by the two Chimaeras who shot jets of flame at them, setting the whole barricade ablaze.</p>
<p>Seeing they were in trouble, Jess and Yuli hit the Chimaeras with a magical barrage to force them back, although their magical resistance was high enough for the Chimaeras to avoid taking too much damage. However that gave Jay and Angelo enough time to draw their boomerang and bow respectively and strike the Chimaeras in the air.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Yangus and Hilda had caught up in time to slam into the Head Hunters before they had a chance to attack, knocking them off their feet. The one hit by Hilda simply crashed through the barricade and lay there twitching as she finished it off with her mighty mace, pummelling it into the ground. Its partner was in a similar state after meeting Yangus’ sledgehammer, but had managed to let its shield take most of the blow. Casting the broken shield aside, it launched a desperate attack at Yangus, who dodged its boomerang and brought his sledgehammer swinging down, felling the monster.</p>
<p>Unfortunately the boomerang continued to whirl through the night and, while Jay just managed to avoid it, it hit Justin while he was apprehensively hanging back and watching the battle, felling him in a single blow. Patrick let out a cry and ran over to him, cradling the unconscious lad in his arms while Yuli performed a quick healing spell.</p>
<p>However at that moment Forde came running over, crying out “It’s the monsters! They’re attacking from the other side! They’ve broken through the barricade!” Instantly the others broke off their attack and ran to where Forde was pointing, leaving Yuli and Patrick behind to tend to Justin and watch over the hole in the barricade, fearing what they might find.</p>
<p>Unexpectedly they discovered a bunch of villagers flinging rocks and insults at the approaching monsters, defiantly standing their ground – a far cry from the dispirited lot that had greeted them that afternoon. It appeared that, hearing the fighting, some had emerged from their hiding places to watch. Seeing the monsters being overwhelmed had apparently restored their spirits, so when the Hoods broke through behind them, instead of fleeing in a panic they’d risen up and thrown anything to hand, giving vent to all their frustration and anger. The attack wasn’t particular effective, barely doing any harm to the monsters at all, but it had taken them by surprise and slowed their advance long enough.</p>
<p>Jay, Angelo and Yangus led the charge and slammed into each of the Hoods, forcing them back with sheer power. Such was the strength behind their running charge that Yangus’ opponent collapsed after a single blow, and the other two were severely wounded.</p>
<p>However once again they were beaten back by a wall of fire, this time conjured by an Imp standing atop the barricade. Its partner conjured a mighty explosion to finish them off, but fortunately its spell failed. Jess then replied in turn, showing them how it was done by creating a much smaller explosion that blew apart the barricade they stood upon and knocking them off their feet.</p>
<p>With their focus gone the flames died down and the others resumed their attack, only for one of the Hipsters to smash into them with its spiked tail, spinning past them effortlessly. However it underestimated Hilda, who simply grabbed hold of its tail with both hands and, ignoring the blood dripping from her palms, swung it round by its own tail until she finally slammed it against the barricade.</p>
<p>Meanwhile the other Hipster and the two remaining Hoods launched their counter-attack, one of the Hoods tackling Yangus to the ground while the other started throwing rocks at them. Angelo was cursed by the Hipster, draining him of his strength and leaving him panting on the ground, utterly defenceless. Before the Hipster could take advantage of this however Jay struck it with his sword, driving it back with a series of blows that it tried to parry with its claws. Desperate it tried to curse him as well, but the curse didn’t take so it resorted to a leg sweep with its tail to trip him, only to be struck down by one of Jess’ fireballs.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Yangus had thrown the Hood off and returned the favour with a body slam of his own. Hilda grabbed hold of the other Hood and, utterly overwhelming it, lifted it above her head and slammed it down atop of the other one before belly flopping on both of them, finally knocking them out. This left Yangus and Jay free to finish off the two Imps bombarding them with magic crystals.</p>
<p>Just as they thought they’d won a shriek from Jess made them spin round. The Garuda that had been the cause of all this trouble had appeared, taking advantage of the fighting to fly overhead and grab her in its claws. Taken by surprise, Jess was caught tight and screamed as the talons fastened into her and began to lift her into the air. Refusing to let herself be taken so easily, she quickly formed a fireball and fired it at point blank range, slamming directly into the Garuda. The Garuda gave a shriek of pain and instinctively let go, dropping her heavily on the ground, and wheeled away from the battle to tend to its wounds. However a well-placed arrow from Angelo soon put an end to that, bringing its carcass crashing down to earth.</p>
<p>Finally Gallaway’s nightmare was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now for another, completely original chapter! And you get two big battles (or one and a half) for the price of one chapter!</p>
<p>Again, when going back over this story, I felt that there wasn't a lot of action - actually, the battle with the King Mimic was the only one in it. That was what inspired me to add more of my own content, to fill the gaps in travel time, and saving Gallaway was the first of the 'original' chapters - I added the earlier chapters later, if that makes sense. The caravan scenes then followed when I decided to expand the reference to it at the beginning of the Gallaway story and make it its own chapter.<br/>Now, in the game you can just Zoom back to Port Prospect following Brains' hint (in fact, the route the party follow doesn't exist in-game thanks to a lack of bridges, but I felt the continent only having one bridge was too absurd), but I felt that Zoom was far too powerful a spell for the main character to learn so quickly (I think I picked it up before I left Farebury). It makes sense as a game mechanic (the game would be too frustrating and repetative without it), but not as part of the world I've created, so it got axed. That means the journey to the magic ship takes months, and so was the ideal place to insert a chapter in the middle of it, which is why it was the first of my additional chapters.</p>
<p>So it made sense narratively, and as I say, part of the rational was that the story was lacking in action for one based on a game. But I also wanted to give the party another opportunity to interact with each other, to show how they've grown in confidence, and to show how much stronger they are. Compared to the start of the this volume, and I hope you can see how much more at ease they all are with each other, with strangers and in battle. I actually increased the number of monsters during a rewrite to ensure they had a challenge in both battles and to better highlight the contrast. Somehow that led to Jessica getting flanked in both battles, which was unintentional on my part (I wrote both battles seperately) and is careless of everyone, but I'm going to justify that by saying that happened to me multiple times in the game - Jessica just kept getting targetted and killed in the Southern Continent, before she got strong enough (and got better equipment) to withstand the monsters. I suppose that just shows there's still room for growth, to make sure they don't leave the mage or their healer exposed, and at least Jessica freed herself the second time.</p>
<p>The fourth reason for this chapter was that I wanted to show other travellers and prove they exist and what they're like, and throw in a bit more world-building while I was at it. Partly this is to move away from my walls of descriptive text (quite like my author's notes, I suppose) and info dumps, and find ways to insert it into conversation. But it's also because I wanted to see how characters reacted to the party, and how the party reacted to them - it's one of the main things I missed in the games. That's where the scene from the Officer's Mess came from. Looking back, it's still a little heavy-handed, and the party are believed a bit too quickly, even with the convenient eyewitness accounts. Something to work on, perhaps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Search for a Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are finally here” King Trode sighed in relief as the caravan they’d been escorting trundled into Fallingdon.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long journey back to the Northern Continent” Jess agreed, stretching.</p>
<p>“But profitable” Angelo reminded them, patting the purse they’d earned for getting the caravan here without injury or incident. “I hate to say it, but it looks like that jaunt into Gallaway really paid off.”</p>
<p>“It was nice of Sir Careen to write us that reference” he said. “We wouldn’t have done half as well without it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, for someone who said there was nothing they could do and they couldn’t afford any delays, it was convenient to have the royal caravan so close when we came down the mountain” Angelo agreed. “I realise after their losses the villagers couldn’t live in Gallaway anymore and we couldn’t just abandon them, but having to escort them and all their belongings was taking <strong>so long</strong>.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was good for him to wait for us like that. Even if he insisted it was because the caravan had been followed by bandits and they’d had to take a different route to shake them off, and then broke a wheel and had to wait for repairs” Jess grinned.</p>
<p>“Which were oh-so-conveniently finished just as we arrived” Angelo finished. “Such a transparent lie, it was a wonder no-one called him on it.”</p>
<p>“Well, if one looks at it cynically one might say that he recognised the damaging impact abandoning Gallaway was having on morale, particularly if concern over the quality of the troops was a key factor for not intervening – even a small delay would be acceptable if it was to restore morale” King Trode speculated. “However I for one am grateful that he did delay, as our progress was far too slow with the villagers travelling with us, and we did not have enough trained fighters to protect all of them properly. Not to mention to number of arguments; one would have thought that having faced death would have brought them all closer together, but the moment they go to leave there were all those arguments as to what they were bringing with them, what they could take from the houses that had been abandoned and those who had been killed, and even whether they could fetch their flocks!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I think we were all very grateful when Jay dispatched our ‘public relations representatives’ – they soon sorted them out” Angelo grinned.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to remember that the next time we do escort jobs” he said, smiling at the memory of Yangus and Hilda going through the villagers and asking them if they had any problems; he’d never seen so many people reach an agreement so quickly, although the threat to leave them behind if they didn’t hurry up had helped.</p>
<p>“Yeah, persuadin’ people is me special tea like” Yangus chuckled.</p>
<p>“I wonder what happened to all the people who refused to leave” Jess said quietly, and their laughter faded. It was true that not everyone had wanted to go, and they really had left some people behind, knowing full well they’d be unable to defend themselves. But it was their choice, and it wasn’t like they could force them to leave. Even so it had left a bad taste in their mouths, and every now and then they’d say a prayer for them, that when the end had come it had been quick and painless.</p>
<p>“You cannot save everyone” King Trode said firmly. “They made their decision, and we must respect that. Instead of remembering those who did not survive, focus on the ones saved as a result of your actions.”</p>
<p>“Yes, a number went to relatives in the local area, didn’t they?” Angelo recalled. “And the others went to Orwell or stayed with the caravan until it returned to the capital – there should be plenty of opportunities for them there at the moment.”</p>
<p>“And Jay wrote a reference for some of them, didn’t you?” Jess grinned.</p>
<p>“Well, I wrote to Emma telling her what happened and asking if she could find them something – it’s not exactly a character or job reference or anything like that” he said hastily, feeling a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I think it was still a lot more than they expected, considering” Angelo pointed out. “Well, wherever they are, I wish them all the best – you don’t want to be homeless with winter coming in. And I thought it was bad down south!”</p>
<p>“If you think this is bad, you should head up to the northern coast – it can get much colder than this!” he told him.</p>
<p>“I’ll pass.”</p>
<p>“Me too – we may have some thicker clothes, but I’d rather not put them to the test” Jess shivered.</p>
<p>“Well, there’s no reason to go to North-western Trodain anyway” he sighed. “Not anymore.”</p>
<p>“No, it has been a long time since we last returned home, but that is a journey that will have to wait until after we have tracked down Dhoulmagus. For now, we need to find this ship. Right lad, where are we heading to start our search?”</p>
<p>“Uh, well Sire, I’m not exactly certain” he admitted. Until now it had been fairly simple; head for Peregrine Quay, for Port Prospect, for Southport, for Fallingdon and so on. There had always been a destination in mind. Now they had to search in the wilderness for an abandoned ship. True, a ship would be hard to miss, but given the size of the area they had to search they might as well have been searching for a needle in a haystack. “So far I’ve just been heading for the salt mines that Brains mentioned. I have to admit I’ve no idea where to start looking for a ship here though.”</p>
<p>“That informer in Pickham seemed to think we should check out the west of the salt mines, right?” Jess said thoughtfully. “Maybe we should go and ask around there. Someone might know something.”</p>
<p>“Ain’t this s’posed to be granddad’s back yard or summink? Don’t ‘e know anything ‘bout this here magic ship?” Yangus asked.</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon? What do you mean, ‘supposed to be’?” Trode snapped. “This <strong>is</strong> my back yard. Well, the salt mines are a part of my kingdom, at least. However I must say I have never seen nor heard of any magic ship before. Of course it is not as if I am aware of every minute detail of every region – it is entirely possible it may have escaped my notice, as I would never have looked for some long-grounded ship and no-one would have made a special point of pointing it out to me either. Still... should we believe this informer chap, do you suppose?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry about that gra... uh, I mean, er... Anyway, Brains ain’t much of a looker, but ‘e’s spot on in the info biz” Yangus reassured him. “If ‘e says there’s a ship to the west, then there’s a ship to the west. Let’s just ‘ead west an’ see wot we can see, eh guv?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I don’t see any alternative. He did say something about a wasteland too, but there’s nothing marked on the map; I reckon we’ll just have to look around for ourselves. Oh, and don’t call me guv.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pity that map doesn’t say ‘Magic ship found here’ or something” Jess mused.</p>
<p>“Yeah” he agreed, letting out a short laugh. “I guess that the map-maker probably didn’t think it a key feature of the area or an easily identifiable landmark.”</p>
<p>“What’s more unusual than a magic ship stranded so far inland?” Jess exclaimed, turning to Angelo. Only Angelo wasn’t listening, he was staring out at the road behind them and into the distance beyond. “What’s wrong Angelo?” Jess asked softly. “Something bothering you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nothing” Angelo sighed, though his tone said different.</p>
<p>“Come on, you can tell us” he said encouragingly.</p>
<p>“It’s just that, we’ve come all this way across the sea, but everything looks the same; the trees, the grass, all of it” Angelo complained. “Or does that go without saying?”</p>
<p>He and Jess were taken aback, surprised at his comment. “Well what did you expect? Trees are trees and grass is grass. Did you think the grass would be orange and the trees purple or something? Our continents aren’t that far apart you know” Jess pointed out.</p>
<p>“Well, no, I just thought-”</p>
<p>“What, that everything would be different or something?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes. No, I don’t know” Angelo sighed. “I guess maybe I did, you know? I mean, it’s a new continent, somewhere different. I thought things would seem more, strange and exotic. I can’t explain it. It’s just, I don’t know, <strong>normal</strong>. Everything’s the same. It’s... it’s <strong>boring</strong>.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m sorry about that. However I’d like to point out that we aren’t sightseeing, you know.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. To be honest I’m not sure what I was expecting; I guess I just got too excited about travelling to a new continent and set my expectations too high. What about you? Didn’t you feel anything when you came to the Eastern Continent.”</p>
<p>“...Actually, no. It was so soon after Alistair’s death and being disinherited, I was pretty numb to everything” Jess said quietly. “There was that moment of panic of not knowing anyone, but I joined Jay and Yangus, and we were all focused on chasing Dhoulmagus. I remember being surprised that I wasn’t more excited, but...”</p>
<p>“Huh. What about you Jay?”</p>
<p>“Me?” He paused for a moment. “I had a lot on my mind as well, you know. I remember when we left I stood by the stern watching the Northern Continent disappear into the distance, and running up on deck when the Eastern Continent first came into view, but that’s about it. When we actually arrived I was more worried about getting His Majesty through the town without causing a riot, and then getting supplies for our journey.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yangus?”</p>
<p>“Sorry mate, I don’t think ‘bout that kinda stuff.”</p>
<p>“I figured you’d say something like that” Angelo sighed. “I guess it’s just me then.”</p>
<p>“Well, I remember thinking that Peregrine Quay wasn’t much different to Port Prospect” Jess offered. “I didn’t think about it much after that, but I suppose that’s what you’re getting at, right?”</p>
<p>“Exactly, that’s what I’m trying to say! Everything’s the same – it just took me by surprise.”</p>
<p>“Well the monsters aren’t the same” he said. “I mean, in general the Eastern Continent’s monsters are tougher than the ones in the Northern Continent, and Trodain doesn’t have any zombies either.”</p>
<p>“I thought the caravan said the monsters were tougher where we were going?” Angelo said curiously.</p>
<p>“The western coast and these salt mines have tougher monsters” Jess confirmed. “No-one’s quite sure why they haven’t spread through the rest of the continent, but we’re grateful as it makes things easier for the rest of us.”</p>
<p>“Only for some reason the capital’s in the centre of where the toughest monsters are” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Trodain has always been known for producing strong fighters – it was what our kingdom was founded around, after all” King Trode told them.</p>
<p>“Cor blimey!”</p>
<p>“What are you doing, you nincompoop!? I have been here the entire time! Stop with the jumping around!”</p>
<p>“Heh, sorry.”</p>
<p>“In any case, enough with the idle chit-chat! Let us begin our search!”</p>
<p>“Yes Sire. I’ve been looking at the map, and I think it makes sense if we start at the southern part of the wasteland, near the coast, and then move inland until we find the ship” he suggested.</p>
<p>“That sounds a logical plan – lead the way then. Onwards!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve been walking a long time, huh?” Jess sighed wearily.</p>
<p>If anything this was an understatement; they’d been walking for <strong>hours</strong>. Now whereas this was nothing new – sometimes they’d walk for days without seeing anyone – at least then they were on a road. Walking through the middle of the salt mines’ wasteland trying to get to the other side there was no such reassurance, and with tall cliffs either side and winding paths it was a little claustrophobic. After a while everything started to look the same; it was beginning to feel like they were in a rabbit warren with no way out.</p>
<p>“Do you think we’re going the right way?” Jess went on, clearly thinking along similar lines. “We sure don’t want to get lost in the middle of a barren wasteland like this or we might never get out. Do you think there’s anywhere nearby to spend the night?”</p>
<p>“Certainly, there’ll be a fine inn with luxurious feather beds and plump pillows and an extensive kitchen that will cater to your every whim, providing you with mouth-watering, exquisite cuisine, just around the corner. You’ll think you’re in paradise” Angelo deadpanned. Jess glared at him.</p>
<p>“While there is no need to be snide about it, I have to admit that Angelo does have a point in terms of our current position; it really does feel like the middle of nowhere” King Trode said. “I had no idea there was such an expanse of wasteland here in my kingdom. Are you sure we are going in the right direction?”</p>
<p>“Brains did say in the west Sire, in the middle of a barren wasteland” he confirmed. “As far as I see it, all we need to do is keep heading north and west and sort things out from there.”</p>
<p>“Did you know that the sun always sets in the west, guv?” Yangus interjected. “It’s a little titbit I picked up along me travels. An’ I’ve got more! It’s cold in the north an’ warm in the south. Pretty clever, eh?”</p>
<p>“Talk about stating the obvious” Angelo muttered, and looked like he was going to say more before he suddenly stopped and looked around. Bother, he’d noticed. “Jay, if we’re heading west, shouldn’t the sun be setting behind us then, rather than in front?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know” he sighed wearily. “We’re just taking a minor detour. Don’t worry, it’s all under control.”</p>
<p>“So we’re not lost then?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Good, because it’d be a crying shame if we don’t manage to get hold of a ship after this hard slog” Angelo complained. “Aah, I’m exhausted!”</p>
<p>“So where are we then?” Jess asked.</p>
<p>“We’re near the centre of the salt mines” he answered.</p>
<p>“Near? So you are not certain about this?” echoed King Trode.</p>
<p>“I do, that’s not a problem” he assured them. “I know where we are, it’s just getting where we want that’s the problem.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, getting where we want is the problem?” Jess asked.</p>
<p>“The map’s not that detailed” he explained. “But I’m confident we’ll get to-”</p>
<p>“Let me see that” Angelo said, snatching the map out of his hands before he had chance to react. “What? There’s nothing on here at all! It’s just a big gap labelled salt mines! Where’s a bigger map?”</p>
<p>“Well, uh, there isn’t one. That’s all there is. No-one was selling any maps of the salt mines; no need I guess, merchants just follow the track to the latest dig and that’s it.”</p>
<p>“So we’re lost.”</p>
<p>“No we’re not! There might not be any detail of the mines, but the map’s to scale – I’ve been following our place on the map so I know where we are.”</p>
<p>“Well, where are we then?” demanded Angelo, holding the map out.</p>
<p>“We’re uh, right about, um, here. I think. Wait... no, it’s... Argh, you shouldn’t have snatched from me like that! I’ve lost my place now!”</p>
<p>“Great” Angelo growled. “Now we’re lost as well. I knew this was a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“You think everything’s a bad idea” Jess snapped. “I don’t hear you coming up with any alternatives.”</p>
<p>“Me? I thought you made it very clear that I should keep my opinions to myself.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so it’s <strong>my</strong> fault now, is it?”</p>
<p>He sighed. “They’re off again.”</p>
<p>“So you have no idea where we are?” King Trode asked, sounding a little concerned.</p>
<p>“Well, I <strong>think</strong> it’s here, but I’m not sure anymore” he admitted. “If we just keep the sun ahead of us, and do our best to head left when the cliffs allow us, we should be fine. But, with no details I can’t say for certain.”</p>
<p>“Why did you not tell us this earlier?” King Trode exclaimed.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I didn’t want to worry you. I knew where we were and the general direction, so I was hoping to find the way out with no-one any the wiser.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry guv” Yangus said confidently. “We mebbe lost, but you needn’t worry so long as I’m here. You see, folks back ‘ome always said ‘ow much I shine. You see my red cheeks? That means I’m in the peak o’ ‘ealth, I am. I’m in me element ‘ere. I’ll get us out o’ ‘ere, just you wait.”</p>
<p>“Great, thanks for that. And Yangus?”</p>
<p>“Yes guv?”</p>
<p>“Don’t call him guv” King Trode interjected, and he felt a little lost for words.</p>
<p>Suddenly Munchie leapt out of his pocket and raced off. “Munchie! Come back, it’s not safe” he yelled, racing after him. After all, it was a dangerous place for a field mouse without any cover, especially one that had been a pet for nearly ten years now.</p>
<p>“Hey guv, wait up!” Yangus called, running after him.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget us!” cried King Trode, the Princess going into a trot and then a gallop to keep up.</p>
<p>All the shouting managed to attract Jess and Angelo’s attention as well. Looking up, they saw them were running off without them. “What the- H-hey, where are you going?” Angelo yelled.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave us behind!” Jess shouted, and they all started chasing after Munchie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Well, that went rather well” King Trode remarked as he joined them watching the sunrise, ignoring Yangus’ startled ‘Cor blimey’.</p>
<p>“Hm” Angelo agreed. “Slightly unusual way to find an inn, I’ll admit, following a field mouse running up a little mountain track to find a house near the top of the mines, but hey, it worked.”</p>
<p>“I thought that you said no-one lived here” Jess teased.</p>
<p>“I’m not afraid to admit that I was wrong” Angelo said cheerily. “I should’ve known a hermit would want to live here; as no-one ever comes it makes perfect sense. It’s lucky that they welcome visitors, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Yeah” he agreed. “Let’s hope our donation should tide her over for another year.”</p>
<p>“Hey guv” Yangus called. “Wot d’ya think that rock looks like?”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me guv. ...which rock?”</p>
<p>“That one there, where the sun’s shining right now” Yangus pointed. “Between those three peaks on yer left.”</p>
<p>“That one?” Yangus nodded. “Hm. Wait, what?”</p>
<p>“What a weird rock formation” Jess muttered. “It almost looks... No, it can’t be!”</p>
<p>“By the Goddess, I think you could be right!” Angelo gasped. “We should go and have a look! What do you say Jay?”</p>
<p>“I say let’s go for it!” he replied instantly. “If it’s anywhere, it’s there.”</p>
<p>“What are you all talking about?” complained King Trode, jumping up to try and see what they were all looking at. “Let me see, let me through I say!” Yangus picked the King up and lifted him onto his shoulders. “What the devil do you think you are doing? Put me down <strong>at once!</strong> I am not some child to be given rides like we are at some common fair, understand! Unhand-”</p>
<p>“Do you see the rocks Sir, over there?” he asked.</p>
<p>“No I do not see- Eh? I say, those rocks almost look like a ship! Do you think they could be...?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sire, I think that could be the ship we’re looking for.”</p>
<p>“But it is huge!” King Trode exclaimed. “And the sea is miles away! There is not even a nearby river! How did it get here? Hm... Most curious.” The King looked at the ship thoughtfully for a few moments before squirming free of Yangus and dropping to the floor again. “Now then, this is an order! Take me there right away!”</p>
<p>“Certainly Sire” he bowed. “However, I suggest we stay for Sister Terra’s breakfast before we go. We don’t want to offend her generous hospitality, and it’s best if we’re fully prepared for the day ahead.”</p>
<p>“Very well” the King nodded. “I shall be waiting for you with the wagon. Do not be long – we have already lost far too much time.”</p>
<p>“Like I could forget” he sighed. “Still, can you believe the size of that thing? Have you ever seen the like, Jess?”</p>
<p>“Hm. Can’t say that I have” Jess said thoughtfully. “Supposedly there’s a Royal Barge owned by King Clavius that’s gigantic, and I think warships would be bigger, but I’ve never actually seen them.”</p>
<p>“I ‘ave, on a mission wiv Red” Yangus piped up. “’e was visiting Ascantha for King Pavan’s weddin’, though ‘e was only a Prince then, mind. Red took it into ‘er ‘ead that she wanted to a ship o’ ‘er own, so we nicked the yacht when the king was off at some do. It weren’t the barge, a sleek little thing it was, but we saw the barge when scoutin’ things out. ‘uge, it was. But them warships, they were even bigger. I’d say that the ship looks like one o’ them warships, but’s smaller than the barge.”</p>
<p>“...You stole a <strong>ship?</strong> From <strong>the</strong> King Clavius!?”</p>
<p>“Red did always love a challenge, an’ she wanted to make a name for ‘erself. That job was both.”</p>
<p>“I’ll say!”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s good to hear voices about the place again” Sister Terra remarked, leaning out of the window. “I know it’s odd for a hermit, but I do miss company at times. Brekkie’s ready.”</p>
<p>“Mm. Smells wonderful” Jess told her. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Mama Mary’s honey pancakes” Sister Terra replied. “I save it for special occasions, and I thought your visit deserved to be one of those. My ma taught it to me when I was little; it’s a recipe that’s been handed down the family line for the Good Lady knows how long. It’s delicious, even if I do say so myself. Would you like some?”</p>
<p>“We’d love to” he assured her.</p>
<p>“Well, come right in then. No need to stand on ceremony” she told them. “I’m sure you’ve got places to go to. People always do these days. Rush, rush, rush. That’s why I live here; I like to get away from it all. Anyway, don’t let me keep you; come in, come in, before the pancakes get cold.”</p>
<p>Sister Terra’s pancakes were delicious, it had to be said, and it was only very reluctantly that they finally decided they’d had enough and left her little house built into the salt mines and made their way to the strange rock formation that appeared to be a huge ship in the distance.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, as they had discovered yesterday, seeing it was one thing but getting there was another altogether. Rather like their time in the Swordsman’s Labyrinth, although they could see it and knew where they wanted to go, there was no direct route. Instead it was obscured by the tall cliffs and winding paths, pitfalls and rockslides. Instead of a mere hour it took them the majority of the day before they finally arrived at the rock.</p>
<p>To their amazement, the rock formation was indeed a giant ship. Larger than the ferry they’d used to make the crossing between the Eastern and Northern continents, it was bigger than three banquet halls end to end and certainly large enough to brave the ocean waves and its fierce storms. It had three masts, one at the forecastle, one in the middle and one at the stern; the middle one was topped with a crow’s nest, which interestingly enough had been made into a bird’s nest, and all three were complete with rigging and sails. There was also a large cabin and plenty of room for at least sixty or more at a guess, though without closer inspection he couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“Well I never!” King Trode exclaimed. “What have we here? This has to be the ancient ship that we heard about in Pickham! Finally we can pick up Dhoulmagus’ hateful trail again!”</p>
<p>“Cor blimey” Yangus said in awe.</p>
<p>“Unbelievable!” Angelo gasped in shock. “The ship actually exists?!? I was sure that informer was just feeding us junk to get us off his back!”</p>
<p>“I told ya” Yangus crowed triumphantly. “Didn’t I tell ya Brains ain’t never wrong? ‘e always comes up wiv the goods; you can rely on ‘im to be in the know. I tell ya, ‘e knows more ‘bout people than they know ‘bout themselves!”</p>
<p> “I wonder how he knows so much about places so far away from home” Jess agreed. “It’s pretty strange and more than a bit unnerving too! A lot like Pickham, I guess!”</p>
<p> “We found it!” he whispered excitedly to the Princess. “Can you believe it? We actually found the magic ship!” Medea gave a whinny of triumph and gave him an arched look to say she’d never doubted it. “Now we can get to the Western Continent, find Dhoulmagus and turn you back to normal.”</p>
<p>“How on Empyreus will we get it down to the sea though?” the King asked, bringing him up short. “I mean, it’s enormous! I must admit, I am rather stumped.”</p>
<p>“Now, come along Your Majesty” Jess said encouragingly, walking over and patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t give up now we’ve come this far. I’m sure this informer Brains had a plan for getting this ship to the sea, otherwise he wouldn’t have told us about it. Right Jay? ...<strong>Right,</strong> Jay?”</p>
<p>“Uh, well, um, you see, now that you mention it, I uh, don’t quite recall...” he flustered nervously.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me we’ve come all this way for <strong>nothing</strong>” Angelo groaned. “Please tell me that we haven’t been searching for a ship that we can’t actually use? Or has this whole trip been a complete waste of time?”</p>
<p>“No, no” he assured him. “This was the ship that Brains told us about. It’s here, isn’t it? He just said that we needed to find a way to get it to the sea, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“That is all!?” Trode echoed. “You mean he did <strong>not</strong> know of a way to get it to the sea? What good is a ship if it cannot actually get us across the sea? Was that not the whole point of it?”</p>
<p>“It isn’t that it’s useless, it’s just that we need to work out how to make it work. After all, we have a ship now; all we need to do is find a way to make it seaworthy again.”</p>
<p>“‘That’s all’, huh?. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to build a ship and keep it in good condition?” Jess asked scathingly, gesturing to the run-down ship, its sails and rigging long ago reduced to rags, the paintwork faded or chipped away and one of the masts bent at an angle. “You need to make sure the wood is of good quality, that the joins are strong, that the sails are trim, that the ropes are firm, that the thing will actually <strong>float</strong>! All that costs a lot of money, and then you need a crew of at least fifteen to get it sailing! If it was easy don’t you think everybody would have one?”</p>
<p> “Um, no, I guess not” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Does not the Albert family own Port Prospect?” King Trode asked, trying to be positive. “Would you not be able to assist us in making this vessel seaworthy?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Me</strong><em>?</em>” Jess echoed in surprise. “Just because my family owns the port doesn’t mean that I know everything about ships! But I can tell you now that it’d cost a fortune to make it seaworthy again; I can see the cracks in the hull from here! It’d probably be cheaper to build a new one.” Angelo groaned while Yangus looked crestfallen; he imagined he looked the same.</p>
<p>“Well, we do not have the funds to purchase a new ship or have one made or repaired” King Trode stated firmly. “We just have to see what we can do with this one. It simply has to be that or see if we can gain employment guarding a ferry heading west.” The King sighed. “If only it was not quite so far inland.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Ain’t the ol’ codger a king or summink?” Yangus asked. “Don’t ‘e ‘ave a whole fleet of them?”</p>
<p>Jess shook her head. “Trodain doesn’t have its own navy – they usually call on my family and other merchant fleets if there’s any need, and only on a temporary basis.”</p>
<p>“A mistake I intend to remedy as soon as my kingdom is restored” King Trode promised fiercely. “A King simply cannot be expected to rely on common transport, it is simply far too haphazard.”</p>
<p>“His Majesty does have his own ship, but things being as they are we can’t use it” he said glumly.</p>
<p>“Well, ain’t ya got the dough to bag us a ship ‘eading west then?” Yangus persisted.</p>
<p>“No” King Trode said through gritted teeth, stalking back to the wagon.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately we couldn’t get into the Royal Treasury” he explained. “The room caved in after one of the vines smashed through the ceiling. We may have gold, but we can’t touch it.”</p>
<p>“So we can’t simply buy a ship I take it?” Angelo grimaced.</p>
<p>“That’s it!” King Trode suddenly cried, making them all jump. He rushed back breathlessly, eyes shining with renewed hope. “Show me the maps!” He handed them over obediently and King Trode quickly spread them out on the ground in front of him, not caring that he was getting dusty. “Now let us see... Trodain is there. And we must be somewhere around... here!? Unbelievable! We are directly south of the castle! I had no idea we were so close to home!</p>
<p>“In that case, we should go back to the castle and see if we can find mention of this ship in the library. You did say it was a magic ship, did you not?” He nodded. “Well then, we might just find a clue as to this ship’s origins! And if we know how it came to be here, then perhaps we will find out how to make it seaworthy again. There is no time to lose – we must return to Trodain! To the castle!” King Trode announced, leaping back onto his perch on the wagon, somewhat spoiling the image by having to scramble up the side first.</p>
<p>. “Yes Sire, good idea” he agreed, retrieving his map from the ground and giving it another look. “Um, although the castle is quite close, the Rocky mountain range separates us from it. However there’s a tunnel through the mountains somewhere around... Here! That should cut our journey down to, uh, a fortnight, and we can stop at St Takashiro’s on the way.”</p>
<p>“Might as well I guess” Jess agreed as they all started heading west again. “If we can find our way to Trodain Castle we might be able to find out more about that strange ship. Or at least find out why it’s called a magic ship and if it <strong>is</strong> salvageable. And even if it isn’t, it might be worth looking at the other ships.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it’s a plan” Angelo conceded. “I just hope it doesn’t turn into a complete waste of time like the last one. We can’t afford these long, winding diversions or Dhoulmagus will get away. There just isn’t time.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great!” Yangus enthused. “Hey, you was a soldier at Trodain Castle, weren’t ya guv? I can’t wait to see the place! I bet there’ll be ‘undreds of men quiverin’ at the thought of ‘ow brave you are! You’ll be a star! I can ‘ardly contain meself! Doubt I’ll be able to get much kip tonight!”</p>
<p>Wha- How did he not understand!? How could he not realise-</p>
<p>“Yangus, the castle was <strong>destroyed</strong>! The entire <strong>city</strong> was destroyed! The reason I’m here is that there’s <strong>nothing left</strong>! This isn’t some fun day out; it’s a quest to try and restore Trodain back to normal and free its people from the curse. If there had been anyone else, they would have come with us! I’m still only a recruit, a <strong>trainee</strong> guard and the bottom of my class, remember? Hardly the best of escorts for the royal family!”</p>
<p>“We know Jay, we know” Jess soothed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It must be difficult. But we <strong>will</strong> lift the curse on Trodain and we <strong>will</strong> defeat Dhoulmagus, you can be sure of that.”</p>
<p>Jess used the right words, but he could see the truth in her eyes and he recognised Angelo’s smile – they were humouring him. “…You still don’t believe me. I know it sounds crazy, but I’d hoped that after all this time...”</p>
<p>Forget it, what was the point? If they didn’t believe him now, they never would. He realised he’d stopped walking when he snapped at Yangus and they’d fallen behind the wagon, so he went after the King and Princess.</p>
<p>“Trodain Castle... It has been some time now since I was last there. Ah, my poor castle, my poor subjects...” the King was sighing, looking up at the mountains as if he could see beyond them. “We must hurry Jay! The sooner we acquire the ship, the sooner we can defeat Dhoulmagus and the sooner everything will be back to normal! My daughter should not have to pull this wagon forever, and my poor subjects need to be freed from their curse, not to mention the problems Trodain will face if the capital is not restored soon.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sire” he agreed, trying to put a brave face on it. “I’ve looked at the map, and I think it should take us just over two weeks.”</p>
<p>“As little as that. After all this time. How long has it been?”</p>
<p>“Eight, nine months now, I think; nearly a year.”</p>
<p>“As long as that? My word... My poor subjects, my poor kingdom...”</p>
<p>“Guv-”</p>
<p>“DON’T CALL ME GUV! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT!?”</p>
<p>He realised Their Majesties were staring at him, and he coughed. “We should take the next right here. That path should take us out of the salt mines.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmm, not my strongest chapter this one. I guess it's more of a transition chapter - it has useful information in it, tying off the loose ends of the previous chapter and setting up the next bit of the story, but that's probably the reason it feels so weak, a group of disjointed sections loosely tied together by the narrative. My rewrite was supposed to get rid of these, but I couldn't seem to fix this one, so I moved on. Next time, perhaps?</p>
<p>I think part of the problem is that, in the game, the party travel to where this abandoned ship is, and then suddenly realise that they've no idea how to use it, so Trode realises that the ship is practically next door to his castle and decides they should look for more information about it. I mean, what? Why? It makes so little sense... For my story, I'm blaming it on tunnel vision, as per the beginning of the chapter - Jay has been so used to having a destination in mind these last few months, focusing on the basics of earning coin to pay for food and replacing equipment and clothes and so on, that the question of what to do once they got to the destination slipped his mind. Yangus, and to a lesser extent the others as well, have also gotten used to leaving that sort of thing to Jay, the fact that there was no plan went completely unnoticed. It really was a careless oversight, but after Ishmahri everyone just went 'magic' and dismissed any questions. Had it been at the beginning of their journey, they would have been a lot more sceptical. </p>
<p>This feeling of failure, along with the frustration of yet another delay and the worry from the uncertainty, and the dread of returning home, left Jay feeling more off-balance than normal, which is why he snaps at the end when the others show they don't believe him about Trodain. I doubt this is the only time the others have shown they doubt Trode and Medea's (and by association, his) story, but on top of everything else it was the final straw. And I think that Yangus' comment in particular, as harmless as it might have seemed, would have really hurt Jay, hitting both his feelings of inadequacy and loss at the same time. Besides, Trode had his meltdown, I think Jay's was long overdue considering all the pressure he's under.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Faces from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There, the Abbey of St Takashiro” Jay announced proudly.</p>
<p>“Wow” she gasped; she’d had no idea there was such a large abbey in Trodain. A large wall surrounded four square buildings by the coast, all built with dark grey stone slabs, giving it a sombre air and making it look quite intimidating, as if it were a fort rather than an abbey. But given its isolated location she supposed they’d need that sort of protection to survive raids from monsters from both land and sea, especially since the monsters were fiercer in this region of the continent.</p>
<p>Behind the walls was, of course, a large chapel, and behind the chapel two square blocks that appeared to be accommodation for the monks and Templars to sleep in respectively. Next to them was another block of rooms with a stable attached, which she assumed had been built to accommodate visitors, and the amount of smoke coming from the chimney suggested that the kitchens were there as well. Considering camping out was more dangerous in these parts she supposed travellers would welcome the offer of a bed for the night, even if it would hardly be luxurious accommodation.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty big, I’ll admit” Angelo agreed. “But it’s hardly in the same league as Maella Abbey.”</p>
<p>“I’m very happy for it to be <strong>nothing</strong> like Maella Abbey” Jay replied swiftly, and she grinned at Angelo’s grimace.</p>
<p>“Yeah” Yangus agreed. “If they start ‘asselin’ us for our dosh, I’m off. We earned it so it’s only right we spend it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry” Jay reassured them. “It’s not like that. They’ll ask for donations, but they’ll be discreet. This isn’t Maella Abbey – this is a place to worship the Goddess first and a place for travellers second, and no place for money.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Been here before, have you?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“As have I” Trode told them. “I came here often in the days before Medea’s engagement, praying for success with our negotiations, and I made a pilgrimage here on foot after the plague. The scenery here certainly takes me back. And I thought I knew suffering then... Look at me now, my beautiful castle, my faithful subjects, my proud kingdom... all laid to waste by one man. The injustice of it all is-”</p>
<p>“C’mon granddad, no need to get all down, we’ll ‘ave everythin’ fixed up soon enough, eh? Less o’ the cryin’, alright?”</p>
<p>“Oh, do be quiet!” Trode snapped. “And what do you mean crying? I was <strong>not</strong> crying! I just had some dust in my eyes, that is all. The road is very dusty; it happens from time to time. And what does it matter to you whether I cry or not? In fact, why should I be justifying myself to <strong>you</strong> of all people! I will do what I like! And what is more, I would thank you to mind your own business” he finished huffily, indicating to Medea to speed up. Jay followed wordlessly.</p>
<p>“Nice try Yangus, but you struck out” Angelo said, throwing an arm around Yangus’ shoulder.</p>
<p>“I was actually tryin’ to be nice, an’ wot do I get? I get yelled at” Yangus grumped. “An’ the guv still ain’t talkin’.”</p>
<p>“No” Angelo nodded, his smile fading. “I hadn’t realised Jay was one to carry a grudge – it’s been two weeks. I was hoping it would have all blown over and we’d be back laughing with each other long before now.”</p>
<p>“’e don’t get angry easy, but when ‘e does, ‘e don’t let it go” Yangus sighed. “An’ the guv’s really narked this time – I guess ‘e was willin’ to accept we weren’t buyin’ the codger’s story an’ all at first, but since it’s been so long ‘e’s got the ‘ump that we still don’t believe it, as it means we don’t believe ‘<strong>im</strong>.”</p>
<p>“That’s about the size of it” Angelo agreed. “But on the other hand we can’t simply believe such a fantastical story – it’s just too much to believe, even for someone who’s been to another world through a door made of moonlight!”</p>
<p>“I hate to say it, but I have to agree” she sighed. “A whole kingdom cursed, the two royals transformed into a horse and a monster, a lone recruit out to avenge them all – it’s basically a bard’s tale. How can we accept that? We can’t just take his word for it.”</p>
<p>“That’s the prob though – ‘e expects us to take ‘is word fer it, or we’re callin’ ‘im a liar” Yangus replied.</p>
<p>“I know, but it’s not that simple!” She paused as they came closer to the abbey. “Hey, considering this is a major trade route, doesn’t something seem off to you?”</p>
<p>“Wot d’you mean?” Yangus asked.</p>
<p>“We’ve not seen anyone travelling on the road all day. Or the day before.”</p>
<p>“And weeds are beginning to grow on the path” Angelo noted. “You say a major trade route... just how major are we talking about here?”</p>
<p>“This road leads straight to the capital, and Solomon’s Tunnel connects the west-northern and southern halves of the continent. The mines south of us usually generate a lot of trade, so there should be dozens of merchants going up and down this road, even in winter.”</p>
<p>“The road don’t look like it’s been busy” Yangus observed.</p>
<p>“It means word’s got out” Jay said grimly as they caught up.</p>
<p>“Well, it has been so long, I would be more surprised if word had <strong>not</strong> got out by now” Trode sighed.</p>
<p>“At least they’ll be plenty of room for us in the abbey then, eh?” Yangus pointed out cheerfully.</p>
<p>“True” Jay agreed, giving a small smile.</p>
<p>“To be perfectly honest, I’d rather avoid places like this” Angelo remarked. “They have ‘unfortunate’ connotations for me, and bring nothing but bad luck.”</p>
<p>“Don’t start that again” she groaned. “We all know your issues with the Church. Backwards. Can’t you just drop it? I mean, just for a few days? Please?”</p>
<p>“I’m just being cautious” Angelo protested. “You let your guard down for one minute and-”</p>
<p>“Unless you have any better ideas for where we can stay Angelo, this is it. End of story” Jay said firmly. “Now, shall we go in? Or just stand outside the door and hope someone notices us?”</p>
<p>“Well, as much as the idea of standing outside all night does appeal...” Angelo said thoughtfully, as if faced with a supremely difficult decision. “...I suppose we should go ahead and stay the night at the abbey. After all, we did go to all the trouble of walking here, so we might as well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you” Jay said dryly. “I’m so glad of your approval.”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t have felt right without it” she added.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s get on wiv it then!” Yangus piped up, and without further ado he thumped his fist loudly against the door three times.</p>
<p>“Um, thanks Yangus” Jay said. “There was a bell though...”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah” replied Yangus, staring up at the big bell rope that disappeared into the roof of the gateway. “They shoulda put a note or summink up. ‘ow else are people...” He trailed off, noticing the small ‘ring for assistance’ sign beside it for the first time.</p>
<p>“Like that one?” Angelo prompted helpfully.</p>
<p>“Well yeah but, you know, bigger” Yangus blustered.</p>
<p>“Um, like that one?” she asked, pointing to the larger wooden sign next to the wagon, telling visitors to ring for assistance.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah. Like that. Uh, sorry” Yangus said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. No harm down” Jay said wearily.</p>
<p>“Just pay attention next time” snapped Trode.</p>
<p>“Oi! I was payin’ attention!” Yangus cried. “Not my fault you ‘ad to go stop in front o’ it, were it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, so it is <strong>my</strong> fault now!?”</p>
<p>Fortunately they were spared yet another round of Yangus versus Trode as the door was pulled back to reveal a small young novice holding a broom, a scrawny lad with messy short brown hair and brown eyes looking at them curiously. Blinking in surprise at their odd appearance and eyeing their weapons uneasily, he cleared his throat nervously. “Um, can I, uh, help you, uh, gentlemen? And lady?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you” Jay answered. “Would it be possible for us to stay the night and restock on our supplies?”</p>
<p>“Of course, good sir” the novice replied, opening the door wider to let them in. “If you would just come with me I’ll take you to Friar Jethro. He’ll organise your rooms for you.”</p>
<p>“Ah, and how is Friar Jethro?” Jay asked fondly, a slightly wistful smile she’d never seen before spreading across his face. “As good-humoured as ever? Not driving you too hard in the kitchens is he?”</p>
<p>“N-no” stammered the novice, taken by surprise as he led them over to the stables. “He’s a good master. He can be strict, but only when he needs to be. He just gets the job done. But, how did you know I worked in the kitchens?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s what all the novices do when they first start, isn’t it?” Jay replied.</p>
<p>“Not everywhere” Angelo said. “At least, not at Maella.”</p>
<p>“Oh? That’s how it was when I was here.”</p>
<p>They all stopped in shock. Except Medea, who didn’t look at all surprised. Wait, why should a horse look surprised anyway? It was easy to think of her as a person, but when it came down to it she wasn’t – just a very intelligent horse. That answered people back...</p>
<p>“When were you here?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, six or so years ago now. I grew up here” Jay told them, leading the way and for once leaving Trode to unharness Medea – probably to draw attention to the Royals.</p>
<p>“Why did you leave?” asked the novice.</p>
<p>“Well... Growing up here I wanted to be a Templar, you know?”</p>
<p>Jay had wanted to be a Templar? She hadn’t known that! Though now that she thought about it, that did make an awful lot of sense...</p>
<p> “Yes” the novice nodded regretfully, looking and sounding like he knew exactly what Jay meant all too well. “But the Templars have bloodline requirements.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know” Jay said quietly, heading into the dining hall and taking a seat at one of the tables. “Well, after that there was no peace for me here, so I left. Friar Jethro wrote me a reference, got me a job and, well, here I am. I’ve always wanted to say how grateful I was to him and Father Simeon, they really looked out for me. Don’t tell him who I am yet though – I want it to be a surprise.” He cast a sidelong glance at Angelo as the novice went to fetch the Friar and they all sat down. “Not everywhere is like Maella.”</p>
<p>“Point taken” Angelo conceded. “Though if you’d said this was where you were raised then I wouldn’t have been so against coming here.”</p>
<p>“Would you have believed me if I had?” Jay said quietly.</p>
<p>That stung.</p>
<p>“That’s a low blow Jay” Angelo said, equally quiet.</p>
<p>“I’m not feeling very reasonable about this.”</p>
<p>“That may be so, but there’s no reason to-”</p>
<p>“WELCOME, TRAVELLERS!” boomed a voice, making them all jump. They looked to see a large portly monk had come into the room holding a tray of food which he gave to a simply-dressed traveller on a distant table before coming over to join them. The monk’s cheeks ruddy with mirth and his small green eyes twinkling with good-humour, a far cry from the monks at Maella Abbey.</p>
<p>Jay’s irritation vanished as he rose from the bench, grinning broadly. “It’s good to see you again, Friar Jethro.”</p>
<p>“Again? Have we-” The friar’s eyes widened as he suddenly recognised Jay. “Why, if it isn’t young Jay! How are you my boy!?” he roared, grasping Jay in a bear hug that yanked him from behind the table and lifted him into the air, despite his armour. “I know people hate it when I say this, but haven’t you grown?” he exclaimed, giving Jay a pat on the back that sent him staggering. “You could still do with some more meat on you though!”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, thank you” Jay panted.</p>
<p>“That’s great news! I always wondered how you were getting on at the castle. I prayed that we would meet again, of course, but when we heard about Trodain we feared the worst.”</p>
<p>“Yes, fortunately I was lucky” Jay said sadly, a moment of gloom falling over them both. “But tell me, how is Father Simeon doing? Does he still enjoy his afternoon strolls?”</p>
<p>“Yes he does, and Paul has been made Templar Captain now! They’re on a walk together now, having one of their informal chats, but I’m sure they’ll both be delighted to see you and hear how you’ve been getting on. Paul will probably want to pump you for information about the outside world; we haven’t had many visitors of late.”</p>
<p>“Yes, the path didn’t look like it had been used much recently. What happened?”</p>
<p>“Well, it began with that quake up at Trodain of course, and on the day of the Princess’ engagement too! After that, suddenly all traffic from Trodain stopped. We thought it odd, considering how many merchants and Helms had gone up for the celebrations, but we didn’t question it. But then some weeks later when another caravan went to the capital they came back saying that Trodain had been destroyed! Captain Paul and Brother John went to have a look themselves, and they returned with the terrible news – the whole city had been overrun with thorns and its inhabitants cursed, even the animals. Not a single living thing survived.”</p>
<p>“You mean, it’s true then?” she stammered. “About the destruction of Trodain and everything?”</p>
<p>“Doubters, eh? We get a fair few of those” the monk chuckled. “Captain Paul’s with the Abbot now and Brother John set out with a group of Templars and monks to see if they could find any survivors and pray for the cursed victims, but if you want to hear more you can ask that merchant over there. He went there just recently, looking for something or other. Took one look at the place and came straight back. Said he wouldn’t go there again for all the riches in the world...”</p>
<p>There was another brief silence as they took in what Friar Jethro had just told them. It seemed so hard to believe, yet what Jay had told them had just been confirmed by this monk. And if he was right about the castle, did that mean King Trode and Princess Medea were really the Trodain Royal Family? It was too much to believe, too much to take in.</p>
<p>“Where are my manners?” Jethro suddenly exclaimed. “Here I am chatting away, and I haven’t even offered you Hospitality! You’ll be needing rooms for the night, of course. Sparrow!” he called. “Prepare four of our best rooms for our guests!”</p>
<p>“Four of your best rooms?” Jay echoed in amusement. “They’re all the same!”</p>
<p>“Which is why they’re all the best!” the portly monk finished. Everyone groaned.</p>
<p>“You can’t argue with logic like that” Jay laughed.</p>
<p>“Yes you can” Angelo disagreed. “I do all the time.”</p>
<p>“You don’t get anywhere though” she pointed out.</p>
<p>“True enough.”</p>
<p>“What about that man driving the wagon, Friar Jethro?” piped up Sparrow. “Shouldn’t I prepare one of the rooms for him?”</p>
<p>“No that won’t be necessary” Jay answered swiftly. “He has a nasty skin disease and doesn’t like other people to see him. He’ll prefer to stay in the wagon, if that’s alright; it’s just that he gets embarrassed and doesn’t want any pity, you see.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I understand” Jethro said sympathetically. “Perhaps he would like Father Simeon to pray over him? It may bring comfort to his soul and allay some of his fears; I’m sure he imagines it’s much worse than it really is.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, that would be greatly appreciated” Jay told him after a moment’s thought, much to her surprise. “I know that he would feel much better after speaking with Father Simeon.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure he would. He and the other brothers will be coming for dinner soon – you can speak with him then; I’m sure they’ll be delighted to see you. In the meantime we’ll prepare a meal for you; I’m sure you must be starving after your long journey. How does shepherd’s pie sound to you?”</p>
<p>“That would be perfect.”</p>
<p>They went through the Rites, and then Sparrow led them up to their rooms before going to help Friar Jethro prepare the dinner. They each got their own, which actually felt quite strange, even for her considering she had a tent to herself – she didn’t think they’d had rooms to themselves since they’d started this journey. Granted, the rooms weren’t exactly luxury – a small cell with just a chair and a table, pegs in the wall for hanging clothes and a stone bed. Still, for all the bare stone walls, it felt cosy.</p>
<p>Spying a washroom down the end of the corridor from her room, she took her pouch and locked the door before stripping so she could wash off the grime of the road. The abbey had a tank of water above the washroom, but when she pulled the chain she found it was empty so she used the bucket in the corner and the small cloth provided. It was always embarrassing to see how much dirt she could get off after she had been on the road for a while, for all their observance of the daily Rite of Cleansing, washing in streams with one eye looking out for monsters and a hand on their weapons.</p>
<p>Once she was satisfied that she was fully clean she pulled a brush out from her pouch to give her hair a good brush and smooth out all the tangles. As she brushed she realised her hair had grown rather long, almost half-way down her back now even though she preferred it shoulder-length. But of course, since Fawn had been the last one to cut it she supposed it had been growing for some months now. She wondered how she’d never noticed before – certainly she didn’t care much about her appearance, but she thought she paid more attention than <strong>that</strong>. She didn’t know when she would next be able to get it cut though, so she supposed that she would have to wait.</p>
<p>She used another towel to get as much water out of her hair as possible, then dressed in one of her smarter outfits – she was in an abbey after all. Unfortunately it was one of her older outfits, the white top and red dress with a pink corset, and as she’d feared, it was a little difficult to tie at the back and showed far more than she’d like. If she kept growing at this rate soon it’d be impossible to wear, but it was embarrassing having to ask Jay to buy her more clothes all the time. Well, her cloak could cover the top, and the sturdy new boots Jay had bought them all while they were between jobs would help hide how much ankle her skirt was showing. And to think others dreamed of this!</p>
<p>As she picked up the bucket she paused for a moment as she gave it some thought. A year ago whenever she had wanted to wash, she only had to say a word and a warm bath would have been prepared for her and a servant would have helped her undress and get dressed afterwards, bring her clean clothes and take the dirty ones away. And now here she was, struggling with ill-fitting clothes as she prepared to refill the bucket she had used and to wash the communal towel she had borrowed along with her dirty clothes. It was like she was in a different world.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the same for Jay – the haphazard life on the road compared to the orderly life in a castle or an abbey. Only now he was returning, but with the knowledge that he couldn’t go back. Maybe that was why he had been in such a bad temper lately...</p>
<p>She packed up her things and left the washroom and almost walked straight into Angelo as he left the washroom next to hers. She should have guessed – there was only one person here who would take longer to wash than she did. “Jessica, you look lovely” Angelo purred, eyeing her up and down. “It’s so nice to see you change out of your travelling clothes – I’m sure the monks will be most appreciative of the glimpse of the outside world you have to offer.”</p>
<p>“Oh be quiet” she huffed, pulling her cloak tighter around her. “We’re in an abbey now, so I’m trying to keep my temper.”</p>
<p>“But I’m only expressing my appreciation of the vision of loveliness you have granted me” Angelo replied, before spotting the bucket she was carrying. “Here, let me take your bucket – a young lady such as yourself should not have to carry such a heavy burden.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that heavy” she snapped, snatching the bucket away from him. “I’m no pampered Helm unable to lift a finger for herself.”</p>
<p>“Of course not, I would never dare suggest such a thing. However once the bucket is full it will become rather heavy and difficult to manage, and it would be a terrible shame to get water on your lovely clean dress. Since I am already heading that way myself why not leave it to me, and I will happily take care of it for you.”</p>
<p>“But then you will be carrying two buckets of water which will be even harder to manage than one! I’ll be fine, even if I do spill some it’s only water and will dry quickly.”</p>
<p>“But that would spoil your pure and radiant image” Angelo protested. “No-one will mind if I spill a little water over myself, the abbey’s full of men after all, but it would be a tragedy if anything were to mar your presence tonight – we have so few opportunities to relax, the last time was at the banquet in Ascantha after all, and this is a night when you can really shine.”</p>
<p>“I do not need to shine – we’re in an abbey! And I’m not a show off like you – all I want from this place is a place to sleep and something to eat, not use my charm on everyone that passes by and see who falls into my lap!”</p>
<p>“You do me an injustice. My feelings are sincere-”</p>
<p>“They’re sincerely wasted on me!”</p>
<p>“You done wiv those?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” They turned to face Yangus, who was gesturing to the buckets. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good” Yangus said, taking the buckets from them. “The guv an’ I wanna wash too, you know.”</p>
<p>“I was just about to-” she began, but Yangus waved her off.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry ‘bout it, just go an’ ‘ave dinner an’ I’ll take care o’ this.”</p>
<p>“Well then, shall we go?” Angelo asked, offering an arm to her. She ignored her.</p>
<p>“This is your fault, you know.”</p>
<p>“Whatever do you mean? I merely-”</p>
<p>“Oh, save it.”</p>
<p>They went downstairs and found Jay haggling with the merchant, picking up some more food and other little necessities. Since Angelo had joined Jay had gotten much better with haggling, and after the last couple of months of negotiating fees he’d actually gotten fairly good even without Angelo’s help. Angelo was still better, particularly when negotiating with women, but Jay was pushing the merchant hard and settled on a good price just as they sat down.</p>
<p>“You two all done?” Jay asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking on seeing them. It looked like his good humour was back. Lucky them.</p>
<p>“I could say the same to you” Angelo replied, gesturing to the merchant.</p>
<p>“Yes, we’re all finished here business-wise – we’ll just collect the goods tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>“And take payment” the merchant reminded jovially. “The name’s Horace, Honest Horace they call me, and although I’m on my own I have all sorts of items that may take your fancy.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid Jay holds our purse so we won’t be buying anything, but you’re more than welcome to drink with us” Angelo offered.</p>
<p>“Thank you kindly. I don’t mind travelling on my own but I always appreciate good company, especially that of such a beautiful young lady.”</p>
<p>“You flatter me sir” she answered politely, taking care not to smack the smirk off Angelo’s face as she took a seat next to Jay. “My name is Jessica.”</p>
<p>“And mine is Angelo” Angelo said, taking the seat opposite. She took care to tug her cloak back into place.</p>
<p>“Dinner shouldn’t be long” Jay told them, rising to get up but stopped as he saw Friar Jethro coming in. “Ah. That was quicker than I thought.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, you wanted to clean up before dinner, didn’t you?” she apologised as they took their food, giving their thanks to the friar.</p>
<p>“No, that’s alright Jess – women’s prerogative and all that.” Yes, Jay’s humour was definitely back, and it looked like he was spending too much time with Angelo. “Still I would’ve hoped Angelo could have been a <strong>little</strong> quicker.”</p>
<p>“Looking as good as this takes time, you know” Angelo told him, flicking his hair in an exaggerated fashion before grinning at Jay. It looked like his ponytail had finally grown back again; given the number of times she’d burned it she was surprised it had survived this long and looked as good as it did – she was certain her hair wouldn’t survive such abuse, and it got tangled so easily. She really didn’t know how Angelo managed.</p>
<p>“Well I suppose that’s something I know little about” Jay replied, tucking into his pie.</p>
<p>“I don’t know – your hair’s coming along nicely” Angelo joked. “You can nearly sweep it back into a ponytail yourself now.”</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me” Jay grimaced, brushing some loose strands out of his eyes. “It’s almost long enough to reach my shoulders. I should just take a knife to it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t do that!” she exclaimed. Wait, why-</p>
<p>“What? I thought you’d understand, since you usually like your hair shorter” Jay said.</p>
<p>True, she didn’t, but she couldn’t resist. “...It’s growing on me.”</p>
<p>It was a terrible joke, but they all laughed. “Well, true enough, it does look good when you let it down like that” Jay agreed.</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“Mm. Though it’s no good for when we’re fighting of course; I keep having to push it out of my eyes. Bah, I can’t believe we couldn’t find a barber at Peregrine Quay before the ship left.”</p>
<p>“They paid a good price for our services though” Angelo pointed out. “It would’ve been easier finding one at Port Prospect, but you and Jess were anxious to pass through so quickly we weren’t able to.”</p>
<p>“If we’d stayed we’d have got stuck – Jess is a bit of a celebrity over there.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t just me – you get a lot of credit for throwing yourself at that sea monsters.”</p>
<p>“It’s been half a year now, I’m sure they’ve forgotten.”</p>
<p>“Don’t sell the people there short – they remember their debts.”</p>
<p>“Port Prospect? You don’t mean the one that closed the port, do you?” Horace asked. “That was huge, so I’m told.”</p>
<p>“It was” Jay replied. “As big as the ship. Well, it was probably bigger, and the ship wasn’t small.”</p>
<p>“I know, I saw it in the docks for repairs” Horace said. “It had taken quite a hammering from the looks of it. And you were on that ship?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we were” she confirmed.</p>
<p>“Actually, I know you fought that sea monster but I’ve never heard the full story” Angelo commented.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s an epic tale o’ laughter, thrill an’ tears” Yangus said, joining them.</p>
<p>“Maybe later then, after we’ve finished eating” Angelo said hastily. “What about you Horace? What brings you ever this way?”</p>
<p>Horace took a swig of his drink as if to fortify himself, then looked at the cup disappointed as he remembered the abbey only served a mild mead, which wasn’t so good at providing ‘Courage’. Undeterred, he carried on anyway. “You’ll laugh at me now. Huh, I laughed myself when I first thought of it, but you see, I heard a rumour about a magic key at Trodain Castle, so I went looking for it.” He laughed humourlessly to himself. “It sounds absurd I know, but I thought it was worth a shot. You see, it can apparently unlock any chest, even the ones that skeleton keys that thieves use can’t unlock. Now some time ago I discovered some old chests washed up on the shore, probably from some old wreck. I’m sure there’s treasure in them, the sort of thing dreams are made of, but if I can’t unlock them then what good is it? So when I heard of this magic key, well, I thought I should give it a go and ask to borrow it. But when I got there I couldn’t believe my eyes...</p>
<p>“The devastation was unbelievable. The city, <strong>the entire city,</strong> in ruins, completely destroyed. It sounds crazy I know, even crazier than a magic key, but it was overrun by these giant thorns! I mean, what could have done that? I was only there not a year past and it was one of the grandest sights you’d ever see, and now... gone! All gone in an instant... Literally overnight, or so I’m told. You could even see where one of the guards had tried to jump for it, but didn’t get out in time! I mean, what happened? What could have done such a thing? The entire city destroyed, and not one of the people in it able to escape. I don’t mean to interfere in your business, but I wouldn’t go there if I were you. You might end up getting cursed too!”</p>
<p>They all exchanged looks.</p>
<p>“...Sorry, did I scare you?” Horace asked her. “That wasn’t my intention. It’s just... Never mind. Just don’t go anywhere near the place, that’s my advice.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not that, it’s just...” She paused. “I guess I’ll struggle to understand until I see it for myself. It’s not like I doubt you, or anyone else, it’s just... hard to get my head round.”</p>
<p>“I understand” Jay said quietly.</p>
<p>“Do you?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“…I’m trying.”</p>
<p>“...Fair enough. We’re trying too.”</p>
<p>There was a small silence as Horace looked at the four of them, trying to work out what he’d missed, monks gradually filling into the room for supper. Then Sparrow piped up from where he’d been lurking in the background “Have you heard the rumour though?”</p>
<p>“Rumour?” Angelo echoed.</p>
<p>“Yes. I mean, everyone says that no-one escaped, but there’s a rumour saying there was a survivor!” Sparrow said excitedly.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Come now Sparrow, they don’t need to hear about that” Jethro said, passing by with platters of food.</p>
<p>“No, actually I’m quite interested” Angelo said. “What do the rumours say?”</p>
<p>“Not a lot” Jethro sighed. “Just that someone was seen walking away from the castle after whatever happened – with a horse and cart of all things!”</p>
<p>“Aw, I wanted to tell them” Sparrow complained.</p>
<p>“Sorry Sparrow, I didn’t mean to steal your thunder” Jethro apologised, returning to the kitchens.</p>
<p>“Actually I have heard the rumour” Jay said, expression suspiciously neutral. “Brains told it to me.”</p>
<p>“There ain’t nowt Brains don’t know” Yangus nodded.</p>
<p>“But if there was only one survivor, who saw them leave?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“I wondered that myself” Jay agreed.</p>
<p>“A Slime” Sparrow answered. “That’s what one of the travellers passing through here said.”</p>
<p>“But all the monsters in the area fled or went into hiding” Jay protested. “There weren’t any for miles around.”</p>
<p>“How did we get to hear this from a Slime anyway?” she asked.</p>
<p>“A scout for some monster tournament in the Western Continent heard about what happened to Trodain and went to see if there were any monsters there. The monsters were too strong though and he ended up having to retreat, and that was when he found this Slime.”</p>
<p>“He went looking for tough monsters and ended up finding a Slime?” Angelo echoed. “Maybe he should find a new line of work.”</p>
<p>“That’s what some of the other travellers said, but it turned out the Slime had a lot of information that the scout could use” Sparrow told them. “He said he was going to find some really strong monsters with it.”</p>
<p>“I still think that it sounds rather suspicious” Angelo said, and even Jay nodded.</p>
<p>“But wouldn’t it be amazing if it was true? The sole survivor of a ruined kingdom, searching to lift the curse on his home? It sounds just like a bard’s tale!”</p>
<p>“I suppose it does” Jay said wryly, a pained expression flickering across his face.</p>
<p>Sparrow looked at Jay curiously, but before he had chance to say anything the Abbot appeared with another group of monks and made his way over to Friar Jethro. There was no doubt it was the Abbot, as he was wearing the official purple robes of office, crimson shawl and maître and all, but for all his fine clothes he still seemed like a kind old man like you’d meet in a village, looking out for the youngsters and his fellow villagers with fond smile and a tolerant sigh.</p>
<p>With him was the Templar Captain, similarly marked out by his blue uniform and the silver sword on his collar that was his badge of office. Tall and broad like most in his position, his otherwise intimidating features were eased by the smile that played on his lips and the twinkle in his eye that suggested he and Friar Jethro shared a similar sense of humour. He was starting to go bald, but his black hair was still dark and he had a thin curly moustache that looked perfect to twirl – he was probably a bit of a character, sort of like the uncle she’d never had.</p>
<p>“Father Simeon, Captain Paul, I’m glad you’re here!” Friar Jethro boomed across the room. “One of our strays has returned.”</p>
<p>“A stray?” the Abbot echoed, sharing a puzzled look with the Templar Captain. Jethro simply grinned and pointed him to Jay, who rose from his seat, crossed both his arms and gave a low bow.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you again, Father Simeon, Captain Paul” Jay greeted as the two studied him carefully. Suddenly the Abbot’s eyes widened in recognition and he gave a small cry of delight.</p>
<p>“Well, if it isn’t young Jay!” the Abbot exclaimed. “Why, I am overjoyed to see you again my child, especially in these troubled times!”</p>
<p>“Good gracious, so it is! Good to see you lad!” the Templar Captain boomed, clapping both Jay’s shoulders in welcome. “I see you’re still a scrawny little thing. Didn’t I tell you to put some more meat on those bones of yours?”</p>
<p>“I’m a lot stronger now though!” Jay protested, and the Captain laughed.</p>
<p>“How are you, and how was your journey?” Abbot Simeon asked. “Did things work out at Trodain? We often wondered how you were getting on.”</p>
<p>“I’m very well, thank you Father, much better than I would have expected” Jay replied warmly. “And I apologise for not visiting sooner. Things at Trodain did work out; thanks to your recommendation I managed to get a job working in the castle kitchens. I’ve always wanted to tell you how grateful I was for your help and understanding.”</p>
<p>“Not at all” the Abbot demurred. “I regret that things did not work out for you here with us, but the Goddess clearly had a different story in mind for you. It was Her will that you leave us, and who am I to disagree? And now you have returned to us after all these years, full-grown and strong with your eyes shining with enthusiasm and determination; that is all the reward I need.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t changed a bit Father” Jay grinned. “It’s good to see you both again.”</p>
<p>“And you. Though I must ask...”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Since when have kitchen staff carried weapons and fought monsters?” He laughed as Jay glanced down, checking to see that he hadn’t accidentally armed himself. “No, do not worry, you are not wearing them now. But your hand keeps drifting to rest where your hilt might be, suggesting you are used to carrying a sword. Furthermore your stance suggests someone who is used to fighting, and the only things I can imagine you fighting with are monsters. I remember how you wished to become a Templar when you were younger, and although that did not work out I can still see you fighting for justice and protecting the helpless.”</p>
<p>“I’d forgotten how perceptive you were” Jay laughed. “No, I didn’t stop at being a kitchen assistant. During the Queen’s plague I was promoted to being a servant, washing floors, running errands and so on, and sometime after that I was lucky enough to be granted a place among the recruits for the Trodain Royal Honour Guard.”</p>
<p>“The Royal Honour Guard!?” echoed the Abbot in surprise. “That <strong>is</strong> an honour. I have heard that competition for spaces is particularly fierce. The Goddess was certainly looking out for you!”</p>
<p>Friar Jethro clapped in delight and wrapped Jay in another bear hug as Captain Paul gave him a congratulatory slap on the back – she was worried Jay might break in half. “Congratulations my boy! This truly is joyous news! We simply must celebrate. I know! I’ll bake a cake! And not just any cake; I’ll bake my masterpiece, my Dunsmore Dundee Cake!”</p>
<p>“There’s no need to go to any trouble on my account.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense! We’re going to celebrate your news whether you want to or not! Once I set my mind to cook something, it will be cooked no matter what, and we can’t let a mouth-wateringly-delicious treat go to waste now, can we? You just stay right there and I’ll have it ready in a jiffy” the rotund cook told him, disappearing into the kitchen.</p>
<p>You’re in for a treat” Sparrow told the others. “It’s one of his very own special recipes. There’s nothing like it! He only ever makes it on special occasions. We’ll have all the monks over here once word gets out, just you wait.”</p>
<p>“He really doesn’t have to” Jay told the Abbot, but Simeon smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Let him do this for you, my son” he said. “There may not be another chance for some time now, and it will distract everyone from our plight, if only for a moment.” Jay nodded his understanding, though he didn’t look particularly happy about it. But then he never did when people fussed over him. “Speaking of which, tell me, how come you were not at Trodain when the curse struck?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well... your presence here... does it not mean that... You were not at Trodain the day the curse struck, were you?”</p>
<p>“No, I was there” Jay said casually. “I just survived.”</p>
<p>“<strong>You survived the curse that destroyed Trodain!?</strong>” the Abbot exclaimed. Instantly silence fell over the now busy dining hall as everyone turned to stare, even Friar Jethro emerging from his kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. Jay just sighed and sat down.</p>
<p>“Yes” he said simply.</p>
<p>“How!?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure” Jay admitted. “For some reason curses don’t seem to work on me, and I guess this was just a curse on a really big scale, so it didn’t touch me.”</p>
<p>“So you know what happened that night?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I don’t know much – it all happened so fast, it was over in an instant. What I remember is in the middle of the night my partner called out, and I turned to see him hit by one of those cursed vines, and then one hurtled towards me. I lowered my spear at it, but it just snapped the spear in half and hit me so hard I slammed into the wall. The next thing I knew, it was morning, all of Trodain was in ruins and the people and animals cursed. Friar Jethro, I’m sorry to say your sister was caught by the curse, but she was completely unaware of what was happening – her ladle was even raised mid swing to scold the fool who had dropped their plate on the floor, as they were about to have their post-feast meal.” Friar Jethro nodded solemnly, quietly closing his eyes in prayer. “Most of them were caught like that actually, in the middle of festivities, oblivious to the curse overtaking them. It was very quick. The thing I remember most though is the silence... Cities aren’t meant to be that quiet. I got out of there as fast as I could.”</p>
<p>“I cannot even imagine how hard that must have been” the Abbot whispered as the suddenly sombre Templar Captain handed Jay a cup of mead, which Jay took gratefully, looking rather pale.</p>
<p>“It was not a pleasant morning” Jay agreed. “In all honesty I try not to think about it too much.”</p>
<p>“So you were the survivor the Slime saw?” Sparrow asked.</p>
<p>“I guess so” Jay smiled humourlessly. “Sorry to disappoint.”</p>
<p>“No, not at all” Sparrow said hastily, reddening with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“I had heard the rumours, but I had never thought that the survivor of Trodain would be you” the Captain Paul said gravely. “I am glad you made it out – I went up with Brother John to have a look at the city for myself, and it shocked me to the core. Coming out of that by yourself…”</p>
<p>“Well I wasn’t on my own” Jay told him, a faint smile returning as he tried to recover his usual good humour. “I had Munchie of course.”</p>
<p>“Your pet field mouse?” the Abbot echoed, raising an eyebrow. “I am surprised he is still alive – he must be very old.”</p>
<p>“He’s just as spry as ever. And I also met Yangus soon after leaving Trodain, and later Jess and Angelo – they helped keep me grounded. And there were two other survivors.”</p>
<p>W-what? How could he just add that like an afterthought!?</p>
<p>Wait, there was no way that was an afterthought. She knew <strong>exactly</strong> who Jay was referring to, and she knew no reference to them in public was made carelessly – he wouldn’t have said that without knowing he would grab everyone’s attention, and if he knew that then he’d said it for a reason. Jay must have a plan, but she wished he would tell them before dropping them into it!</p>
<p>“There were other survivors!?” Captain Paul gasped, giving Jay the cue he wanted.</p>
<p>“Yes, His Majesty King Trode and Her Highness Princess Medea.”</p>
<p>A gasp went round the room. “The Royal Family escaped the curse!?” the Abbot exclaimed.</p>
<p>Jay nodded. “They were in a magic circle the time the curse was cast, and so escaped the fate of the rest of the city, bar myself. I was able to escort them out of the city and I am now acting as one of their agents in the hope of lifting the curse on the city.”</p>
<p>“But my child, why have they not sent word? The nation would rise at their call if they gave the word” the Abbot told him, and there was a murmur of agreement around the room.</p>
<p>“There are complications that prevent them from acting openly, and I am unable to tell you their precise location right now, but His Majesty has managed to obtain aid from Maella Abbey and we are working with the Church’s assistance. Templar Angelo carries a writ from Abbot Marcello which gives us the power to draw on the Church’s funds and call for Templar assistance once we find the man responsible for the curse, Dhoulmagus.”</p>
<p>“Man?” Captain Paul echoed. “You’re saying one man did this?”</p>
<p>“Yes” Jay nodded grimly. “The man disguised himself as a jester to sneak in during the festivities and break into the Secret Chamber and steal the magic sceptre.”</p>
<p>“That old relic? You mean it exists?”</p>
<p>“I hear that it was crafted during the Dark Age, or perhaps in the Lost Age before it – such an artefact could hold untold power” the Abbot said solemnly.</p>
<p>“It seems like it does” Jay sighed. “King Trode and Princess Medea tried to stop him, which is why they happened to be in the magic circle the staff used to be held in, but Dhoulmagus used it to destroy the city. We think he just wanted to test out his power.”</p>
<p>“How monstrous” the Abbot whispered.</p>
<p>“How do you hope to catch a man who has that sort of power?” Captain Paul asked.</p>
<p>“Well, we’re hoping he can’t do things like that too often, otherwise we’d probably heard of it by now” Jay replied. “Still, we’re going to Trodain for information, and hopefully the Church will be able to help with bringing Dhoulmagus down.”</p>
<p>“Well best of luck to you lad” Captain Paul sighed. “Know that you can count on us, if you need our help.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Captain, but we should be fine for now. I can’t say I’m looking forward to going to back Trodain under the circumstances, but we should be able to protect ourselves – you focus on protecting the Abbey” Jay said. “And congratulations on your promotion!”</p>
<p>“Thanks lad” the Captain smiled. “It was a great honour to be nominated, though I was sorry to see old Nero go. Still, he worked hard protecting the Abbey all those years – he earned his retirement.”</p>
<p>“That he did” the Abbot agreed. “Talking of promotions though, you mentioned an Abbot Marcello earlier – am I to take it that he is the new Abbot of Maella Abbey? Does that mean that Abbot Francisco has finished his journey with us?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, I’m afraid so” Jay confirmed, glancing uneasily at Angelo as a wave of muted but sincere dismay swept across the room.</p>
<p>“That truly is bad news indeed, the worst we have heard since the destruction of Trodain, bar that fateful news itself” Abbot Simeon said gravely. “He was a truly great man and a pillar of strength for the Church; the world will be much poorer now that he has left it to be with the Goddess he so loved. The Goddess will no doubt happily receive him, for his story was long and had many chapters, but he will be sorely missed here in Empyreus.” The Abbot sighed. “I suppose we should have expected it considering his many years, but even so, to hear the news it is still a great shock. I would go on a pilgrimage there to pay my respects, but in these troubled times I am needed here. When Brother John returns with the other brothers, it would be good if a group could go a pilgrimage to Maella Abbey to show our respect for Abbot Francisco and support his brethren as they continue on their path without him.”</p>
<p>“I could certainly spare a few Templars to help protect them” Captain Paul agreed.</p>
<p>“Such a gesture would be most welcome, I’m sure” Angelo said, exchanging another look with Jay. “However I best make things clear before you go – while Abbot Francisco was indeed old, I regret to inform you that his story did not end without assistance.”</p>
<p>“...What do you mean?” Father Simeon asked, looking like he knew what Angelo was saying but couldn’t bring himself to believe it.</p>
<p>“Dhoulmagus broke into the Abbey one day. We fought as best we could, but Dhoulmagus was too strong.”</p>
<p>“You’re not saying...”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so; Dhoulmagus murdered Abbot Francisco, and several of his Templars. I have been pursuing him ever since.” There was a gasp of horror around the room, and many of the assembled monks crossed themselves and started to pray.</p>
<p>“That is truly terrible news. For someone as good and noble as Abbot Francisco, to have their story end so abruptly and in such a fashion, such a thing should be unthinkable!” Abbot Simeon exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I know you have no reason to doubt, but if anyone should have cause to ask, here is the writ that our new Abbot wrote for us” Angelo told him, offering the Abbot the writ.</p>
<p>“How was this Dhoulmagus able to overpower the Templar guard?” Captain Paul asked. “It is not meant as a criticism, I merely wish to understand.”</p>
<p>“Abbot Francisco often saw jesters and travelling entertainers, as much to give them enough coin to travel onwards spreading joy as for his own entertainment. As he left Dhoulmagus attacked with powerful magic, subduing the guards while the Abbot slept and then leaving so some scapegoats could take the blame” Angelo explained, gesturing towards Jay.</p>
<p>“Yes, that was unpleasant” Jay agreed, grimacing at the memory.</p>
<p>“What? They thought you were to blame?” Captain Paul exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I had particularly bad timing – no-one saw me arriving, and like a fool rather than raising the alarm when I saw the injured Templars I raced in to check on the Abbot. The then-Captain Marcello came across us in the Abbot’s bedchamber – it looked pretty bad.”</p>
<p>“The Abbot did say we were innocent though” she reminded them.</p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘e told Marcello to let us go an’ all. Pity ‘e didn’t listen though.”</p>
<p>“He disobeyed orders!?” Captain Paul exclaimed.</p>
<p>“He had good reason to be suspicious, and the only evidence the Abbot had of our innocence was that our ‘eyes were pure’ – not exactly compelling” Jay pointed out.</p>
<p>“I intervened and broke them out, but while I did that Dhoulmagus returned” Angelo told them.</p>
<p>“And Dhoulmagus took advantage of the distraction to break past your defences” Captain Paul finished grimly.</p>
<p>“That and he also set fire to the Abbey – Marcello and two of his Heads managed to slow him down, but Dhoulmagus’ magical strength was overwhelming and he overpowered them. ...Abbot Francisco was never afraid though, not even at the very end.”</p>
<p>“You were there?” Abbot Simeon asked.</p>
<p>“We all were” Jay said quietly. “We tried to confront him, but Dhoulmagus didn’t see us worth bothering with – he just aimed his staff at His Majesty, and though I tried to stop him the staff shot straight pass me, and Abbot Francisco simply stepped in its path and took the blow. Just as Dhoulmagus had intended. The entire time, we simply moved as he wished.”</p>
<p>“Though Abbot Francisco would have died even if you hadn’t been there” Angelo reminded him. “Don’t forget that when we got there Marcello and his men were either dead or too injured to move – Yangus and I were knocked unconscious shortly after... you did everything you could.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything” she said quietly. “I just froze”</p>
<p>“You hadn’t been travelling long, and apart from your brother it was your first sight of death – most people would have done the same, and you did try to attack after Francisco was murdered” Angelo pointed out. “I didn’t even get a blow in.”</p>
<p>“Neither did I – he dodged.”</p>
<p>“Your brother?” the abbot asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Ah, he came across Dhoulmagus one day, and Dhoulmagus killed him” she explained. “For some reason Dhoulmagus was waiting for him.”</p>
<p>“Dhoulmagus was waiting for him? Why?” Captain Paul asked.</p>
<p>“We don’t know, but I’m hoping to get some answers when we catch up with Dhoulmagus” she replied.</p>
<p>“Alistair was the Village Champion of Alexandria, but we can’t see any reason why Dhoulmagus would want to murder him” Jay added. “Alexandria’s not exactly a major landmark, no offence.”</p>
<p>“None taken. It is a bit of a backwater” she agreed.</p>
<p>“Alexandria? You don’t mean <strong>Helm</strong> Alistair, do you?” Horace spoke up suddenly.</p>
<p>“You know him?” Jay asked.</p>
<p>“Know him? He saved my life!” Horace declared. “One time I was ambushed by monsters, but he found me before they finished me off and drove the monsters away, then carried me back to Alexandria. He was an excellent fighter who protected his village and any travellers in the area, and was so modest about it too! He was everything a Helm should be... Why would someone want to kill such a man?”</p>
<p>“I really don’t know” she said, a flood of emotions hitting her as she remembered Alistair dressing up in his armour ready to go out on patrol, the smell of blood and sweat when he returned, the people’s grateful happy faces when they saw him, how proud she’d been of him, how-</p>
<p>Enough. Enough. She wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t going to cry. It had been long enough. She had to move on. He wouldn’t want her to be sad. She wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t going to cry. She just... missed him. He was... He was with the Goddess. She had no doubts about that. She should be happy for him. Happy. Happy.</p>
<p>“-have some Helm support, but as most of the Helms were at the celebrations it’s rather limited” Jay was saying. “Jess accompanied us because she wanted to avenge her brother’s death personally.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes” she said belatedly, realising she’d missed most of what Jay and Angelo had been saying.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me that Dhoulmagus murdered someone you know as well” Captain Paul asked Yangus.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m just ‘ere ‘cos the guv is” Yangus replied.</p>
<p>“The guv?” Captain Paul shot Jay a questioning look.</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s a long story, a story filled wiv laughter, thrills an’ tears. It all began-”</p>
<p>“Basically he feels he has a life debt” Jay cut in hastily. “I’m grateful he’s travelling with us though, as he’s been a great help.”</p>
<p>“Especially his contacts in Pickham” Angelo added dryly.</p>
<p>“Exactly” Jay nodded.</p>
<p>“...I see” the Abbot said, courteously not saying anything about people from Pickham. “Well I am relieved to hear that there have been no more murders.”</p>
<p>“Actually, there is one other” Jay told him awkwardly. “Guildmaster Rylus, Navigator of Farebury, and Dhoulmagus’ former master.”</p>
<p>“I’d heard of Guildmaster Rylus’ death, but I thought he’d died in a fire?” Abbot Simeon said.</p>
<p>“Dhoulmagus started it.”</p>
<p>“Even killing his own master, the man is a vile villain” Captain Paul said in disgust. “The Goddess has a special fate awaiting <strong>him</strong> when his story ends.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’re here to ensure that the rest of his story is a short one” Angelo told him.</p>
<p>“And if possible, with a suitably fitting ending” she finished.</p>
<p>“So is he in the area then, that you’re coming here?” Sparrow asked.</p>
<p>“No, we’re heading for Trodain for some information to help us with our quest” Jay answered. “More specifically Trodain library.”</p>
<p>“Well, know that wherever your path may take you, you can rely on our support” Abbot Simeon told them. “Help yourselves to whatever you need – our home is always open to you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Father, but you have troubles enough of your own” Jay replied. “If you remember us in your prayers, that will be enough.”</p>
<p>“My child, you were already in our prayers, but I promise that we will pray for a successful journey over the coming days, and that although your path may have been rocky until now that it will be smooth and easy from here on.”</p>
<p>“I’ll just be grateful if it has less bends – we were searching the whole of the Eastern Continent for Dhoulmagus until we got that lead in Pickham, and we keep going on all these little errands” Angelo complained. “I won’t deny the errands helped, but it would be nice if we didn’t have to travel so far to reach our destination all the time.”</p>
<p>“Never fear; the Goddess in Her goodness will guide your path so that you may reach the destination you seek. It may not be clear, but She has always come through for those who are faithful to Her in the past, and She will now” the Abbot said.</p>
<p>“Speaking of which Father, we seem to have come a long way round to it, but I was hoping you would be able to pray for our driver” Jay began. “He has a very serious skin disease so he will not join us here or in the Church but will stay in the wagon, as he feels very self-conscious about it. However he often visited the Abbey here in the past and he may take comfort giving you his confession.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you do not even have to ask” the Abbot assured him, rising from his seat. “Lead me to him, and I will speak with him – perhaps I can convince him that he will not be judged if he joins us here, and offer him peace and harmony during his time with us.”</p>
<p>“I am sure he would appreciate the offer” Jay agreed, leading the way out as the dining hall began to buzz with all their news and several monks came over for more information. Wait, was that what this had all been about? Distracting all the monks with devastating news so they wouldn’t be concerned with a single pilgrim with a skin disease, and giving Trode a chance to meet the Abbot? She guessed that in mentioning Trode’s past visits Jay expected the Abbot would recognise him, but would it really be that simple?</p>
<p>“Um, I need to go get something from the wagon” she told the gathered monks. “I won’t be long.”</p>
<p>“Ah, take this with you” Friar Jethro called, bringing over a tray of food. “It’s a bit more well done than I’d like since I got distracted with all your news, but the taste is good all the same, even if I say so myself. I’d prefer it if your friend ate with the rest of us of course, but if he feels more comfortable staying in the stables then I certainly won’t let him go hungry!” He certainly wouldn’t – those were some big portions.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I’ll be sure to take it to him.”</p>
<p>Angelo gave her a nod as she made her way out of the room – he knew the reason she was really going to the stables – and turned to face the gathered monks. “Enough gloom – let me tell you the story of a little village called Gallaway, and Jessica can tell you about the fight for Port Prospect when she gets back.”</p>
<p>“They’re epic tales, filled wiv laughter, thrills an-”</p>
<p>“No Yangus, you aren’t allowed to tell stories.”</p>
<p>The door shut out Yangus’ protests and she stepped out into the crisp evening air. She shivered slightly at the change in temperature and cast a quick spell that she’d been working on to keep the food warm – she imagined it would be some time before Trode actually came to eat it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Father” Jay was saying as he led the abbot to the stables. “I didn’t mean to bring you more bad news. I know things have been tough here as it is, without hearing about other peoples’ troubles.”</p>
<p>“It is true that times have been difficult lately – I’m sure you have noticed the lack of trade passing through here recently, and that has had an impact on the donations; I admit that there are lean times ahead” Abbot Simeon sighed. “But the Holy Scriptures show that there is companionship in times of distress – even the Goddess suffered much during Her time here with us in Empyreus; She knows our pain and how it feels. Yet She also teaches that it is through suffering that we can gain strength, for the experiences we live through can forge us into something greater even as they teach us humility. Perhaps these dark times will give us the strength we need to guide our flock, our shared suffering bringing us closer together and teaching us to live in harmony.”</p>
<p>“Maybe so. Listen, Father, when I said earlier that I couldn’t tell you His Majesty’s precise whereabouts, that wasn’t entirely accurate.”</p>
<p>“What do you-” Abbot Simeon broke off. “You don’t mean, your companion is-”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“So the skin disease is a fiction to allow him to travel discreetly?”</p>
<p>“No. Well, sort of. It is a fiction, but... It was Dhoulmagus.”</p>
<p>“He put a curse on the King?”</p>
<p>“And his daughter” Jay confirmed. “It’s less of a skin disease than a full-blown curse, if you see what I mean. It’s not just his skin that has been um... ‘transformed’.”</p>
<p>“I see. And you would like me to try and pray for the removal of this curse?”</p>
<p>“If we thought it could be removed so easily we would’ve come here straight away. No, it’s more to give His Majesty the opportunity to speak to someone other than the five of us, and the first chance to give a confession since our journey began. You see, in his current condition he’s unable to move about openly – when we went to Farebury he nearly got lynched by a mob. Though I admit our timing was bad, arriving the same day that Guildmaster Rylus was murdered.”</p>
<p>“By the Lady, is it really so serious a curse?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so” Jay sighed, opening the stable doors. “Just, brace yourself. It’s a bit of a shock, even when warned.”</p>
<p>Jay bowed and beckoned her forward first as if he was a courtier opening a door for some Helm, and she rolled her eyes at him but went in first anyway. It would give Trode chance to prepare himself ...although it looked like he was already prepared, as she found him sitting by the wagon with a pot of tea beside him, facing away from them.</p>
<p>“I’ve brought your dinner” she announced.</p>
<p>“Jessica? I was expecting-”</p>
<p>“We’re here too Sire” Jay announced, closing the door behind the Abbot. “Jess was kind enough to come with us.”</p>
<p>“It is much appreciated, my dear. Would you be so kind as to put the tray by the wagon?” Trode asked, pulling down his hood. Normally it would be an order, but she guessed he must be nervous. While she moved to put the tray by the wagon like he’d asked, Trode slowly moved round to face the abbot. Impressively, the abbot didn’t cry out or flinch, but he did go very still as he took in Trode’s appearance. “Father Simeon, would you like some tea?” Trode offered.</p>
<p>“...Ordinarily I believe it is I who should offer <strong>you</strong> tea, Your Majesty, but I would be only too happy to accept your kind offer” the Abbot said, his voice trembling slightly, but under the circumstances she couldn’t blame him. Frankly she felt he’d done a good job not running for it as soon as Trode had turned around – he was made of stern stuff.</p>
<p>The two of them went through the Rites of Hospitality, as much as to calm their nerves as anything else. “Thank you for coming” Trode said quietly. “And thank you for staying. It means more than you know.”</p>
<p>“Not at all Your Majesty” the Abbot demurred, calmer now. “When I took my vows I gave an oath to guide the people along their paths and turn none away who sought my help, and I mean to keep it.”</p>
<p>“I imagine the circumstances are more extreme than most could anticipate” Trode laughed quietly. “Tell me, did you recognise me?”</p>
<p>“...Now that I look closely, I can see the resemblance, but I must confess had Jay not told me beforehand I would have taken you for a monster.”</p>
<p>“Yes” Trode sighed.</p>
<p>“...I understand the Princess has also been affected?”</p>
<p>“Yes” Trode sighed again, gesturing to where Medea was standing in one of the stalls. “‘Princess Mare-dea and King Toad’ were Dhoulmagus’ words; the wretch evidently found it amusing.”</p>
<p>“Princess?” the Abbot said disbelievingly. Medea inclined her head and bowed a leg in an approximation of a curtsy. “You can still understand me then?” Medea nodded. “I see. That must be very difficult for you.” Medea gave a snort. “You have my deepest sympathies. I cannot even imagine what you are going through right now, and I regret I cannot even offer you any comfort.”</p>
<p>“That is all right – your presence here is enough. I have dearly wanted to make a confession for a long time now.”</p>
<p>“You are most welcome, distant traveller” the Abbot recited. “Speak, and I will listen. Should you wish for guidance, I will give it to the best of my ability, and should you want comfort, I will provide. Know that what you tell me will remain confidential, unless you pose a danger to yourself or to others. Speak, and I will faithfully report your journey to the Goddess, the good and the bad, and all in-between.”</p>
<p>“We will take our leave” Jay said, bowing low, and she and Medea followed him out of the stable.</p>
<p>“...I guess, this means he really is a King then” she whispered. Jay raised an eyebrow at her. And so did Medea. Wait, should that be Princess Medea? “It’s not because I think you’re lying, or could be that mistaken, but it’s just... so hard to believe.”</p>
<p>“It does sound pretty ridiculous, I’ll give you that” Jay admitted. “But are you really still doubting it? Even <strong>now</strong>?”</p>
<p>“...Ask me after we’ve been to Trodain. Once I see it with my own eyes, maybe then I’ll finally be able to wrap my mind around it. Until then... it’s just too big.”</p>
<p>“I see” Jay sighed.</p>
<p>“Say, are you going to be alright, going to Trodain? I mean, it’s your home, and if it’s in ruins...”</p>
<p>“...I’m not looking forward to it. When I left it was like Ascantha was during the period of mourning, only far worse. Now it’ll probably be worse still. I’d like to say I’m prepared, but...”</p>
<p>She just nodded. What else was there to say? It’ll be alright? When they hadn’t seen Dhoulmagus for half a year now, and their only hope of finding him was to look in a ruined library that <strong>might</strong> have some information on a ship that <strong>might</strong> be able to take them to search for Dhoulmagus <strong>somewhere</strong> in the Western Continent? Let’s face it, their quest wasn’t going well. They were all putting a brave face on it, but it was looking pretty desperate. But they couldn’t give up, they just couldn’t...</p>
<p>“Well, I’m going to take the Princess for a walk, give the King some privacy for his confession” Jay told her. “I probably won’t be back for some time, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Alright. May the Night watch over your dreams.”</p>
<p>“May the Night watch over your dreams.”</p>
<p>And may the Goddess help them all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On the face of it, there's no reason for this chapter. It's almost like a mid-season recap episode, with lots of flashbacks and recounting what's already happened when you're impatient for the next part of the story. For that, I apologise. Yet, despite that, I don't feel able to cut it. And that's not because it was one of my earlier 'new additions'. As you may have guessed, the monks of St Takashiro will return, and I wanted to introduce them properly. Well, I've only really introduced a couple so far, but more will come. </p>
<p>Part of the reason for this chapter is because I wanted to show that the Church has a whole is not evil, and it has some genuinely good people working for it. I feel as though religion is always portrayed as corrupt and abusive in popular media, and I wanted to demonstrate that not all the Church is like Maella Abbey. Actually, in-game there are many smaller churches or travelling priests that serve the people as they should (in-gaime they primarily as save points and cheap/free inns, but also lifting curses and raising the dead), but since they aren't corrupt they don't have any story relevance. St Takashiro's represents one of these, and is there to demonstrate how the Church should work.</p>
<p>I can't remember when I decided that this was Jay's home as a child, but it slotted neatly into his backstory, even before I developed his hero complex, and I think it was one of the primary reasons I started writing the chapter in the first place. Inevitably that led to Jay telling what had happened since he left (apparently Jay never wrote, and I can only assume he lacked the coin to pay for a letter), though you will be pleased to know that I cut a lot of what was simply rehashing their journey to focus on Dhoulmagus and Maella Abbey.<br/>Trode's confession scene was added considerably later, when it occured to me that, due to its proximity to Trodain, Trode would probably be aware of it and may have visited before. St Takashiro then rose in importance to be a place of minor importance, by no means in the same league as Maella Abbey, but of personal significance to Trode. It's still only a waystation rather than a site of pilgrimage to most, but Trode valued it as somewhere he could pray about important matters in peace (Trodain cathedral is too public for anything other than public spectacles, and the chapel in the castle lacked the opportunity to demonstrate the same level of commitment).</p>
<p>Anyway, this chapter may lack importance, and the last chapter was quite brief, but I hope to make up for it in the next chapter, when we finally reach Trodain for the first time since the story started. I hope you look forward to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Home Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goddess have mercy.</p>
<p>They had arrived at what was once Trodain, and despite all she’d heard, she still couldn’t believe what she was seeing.</p>
<p>A huge black cloud hung over the city, unmoving, unaffected by the wind and evidently not going to clear up any time soon. From what they’d heard, it hadn’t stopped raining ever since Jay had left all those months ago. She could even see a line in the ground from where the curse stopped, one side bone dry while the other was drenched. It was unreal.</p>
<p>But that was only the beginning.</p>
<p>The bridge over the flooding moat was crumbling, weakened by months of unending rain, and half of one of the gate towers had collapsed after a thorny vine as thick as a tree had broken through it. On the ramparts she could see one of the guards had started to jump but a vine had struck him in mid-air, forever freezing him in place. He was a long way away, but his skin was unmistakably green, as if he had become part of the vine. Even his armour had turned green. She felt slightly sick.</p>
<p>Through the open gates, their hinges threatening to come away from the thick city walls, she could see where the Traders’ Way led into the city centre. She could see the inns and shops and houses lining the streets, each of them cracked or damaged by the rampaging thorny vines. Tables and chairs were still laid with the long-rotted remains of a feast, empty plates and discarded cutlery left abandoned as they waited for the morning clean-up that never came. Banners and flags and bunting still weakly celebrating Princess Medea’s engagement hung from the walls and were strewn across the streets, now ripped and torn, some fallen crumpled to the ground whilst others valiantly clung to their posts, all ripped and faded from their long exposure to the elements.</p>
<p>And everywhere were the vines; they infested the place. Everywhere she looked there was a vine. The biggest ones were as thick as their wagon, plunging down the Traders’ Way, upsetting tables and ripping through the road. Others branched off into the surrounding streets or broke through buildings, smashing through walls or roofs and sometimes causing the buildings to collapse. And then there were the little strands that broke off from the main vines and struck the people, turning them into part of the thorny vines. Some people had been carousing in the streets, transformed before they knew what was happening; others had seen the vines coming and started to run, but were struck before they’d made more than a few steps; she imagined more were in their homes asleep, blissfully unaware of what had happened.</p>
<p>And then there was the sound. Apart from the rain, there wasn’t any. Just silence. Cities weren’t meant to be this silent.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Trodain. Welcome to my home” Jay said quietly, his voice subdued. He looked pale, like he was going to be sick. But then if this was her home and it was like this...</p>
<p>“Cor blimey” Yangus whispered, and for once there didn’t seem anything else to say.</p>
<p>“As you can see, the Traders’ Way was badly hit, but the King’s Way is the worst – we’ll need to go round the backstreets if we want to get through” Jay said, failing to keep his voice steady as he forced himself forwards. “Just follow me. I remember the route.”</p>
<p>They walked on in silence through the eerie ruins, deathly silent except for the clip-clop of Medea’s hooves, the rattle of the wagon on the cobblestones and the pitter-patter of the incessant rain that soaked them to the skin, icy water dripping through any and every gap in their clothing.</p>
<p>As they walked through the city, battered by the elements, they saw the ruins of celebrations everywhere; trampled bunting, uprooted stalls and the occasional reveller who hadn’t quite made it home before the curse struck. At one point they passed a patrol of the Trodain Royal Guard which had been in the middle of fleeing in terror from the thorns. Judging from where they’d thrown down their rusted weapons, they hadn’t got very far. A thorny vine had slammed into them from behind, a tendril separating from the main vine and plunging into their backs. But apart from the fact that they’d turned green and prickly thorns had sprouted all over, they were incredibly well-preserved, perfectly captured in mid-run, faces frozen masks of terror – you could even make out individual hairs, wrinkles and scars.</p>
<p>“Just lookin’ at all them spiky thorns makes me go prickly all over” Yangus muttered.</p>
<p>“I know a prayer won’t do much to help these poor people” Angelo told them as he crossed his arms in prayer, “but it eases my conscience. It’s the least I can do.” Jay nodded his understanding and did the same, as did Trode. Even Medea seemed to bow her head in prayer.</p>
<p>Once she’d finished her own prayers she looked around, and she suddenly felt very, very small. Dhoulmagus had done this? All by himself? In a single night? Just... just how powerful was he? Sure, she knew he’d walked on water from the Northern to the Eastern Continent, and was now walking from the Eastern to the Western Continent, a journey that would take weeks. But... to destroy an entire city in a single night? How would they-</p>
<p>No. She wasn’t going to think like that. She wouldn’t say it was hopeless. She had come too far. They had to try, had to succeed – there was no other option.</p>
<p>“You okay Jessica?” Angelo asked, looking at her curiously.</p>
<p>“I’m fine now. It just... got to me for a moment.”</p>
<p>“I know how you feel, I feel nervous just walking around here” Angelo sympathised, giving her hand a quick squeeze. “This is a lot bigger than I thought. I can’t imagine what Jay must be going through right now.”</p>
<p>They continued on, and after what seemed like an age they finally arrived at the castle gates. The castle was surrounded by another large moat, also flooding from the incessant rain and sending streams of water pouring through the city streets. On the far side of the moat loomed large intimidating castle walls, dark grey stone barriers built to protect the castle from invaders. The only way past them was through the castle gates, reached by a wooden drawbridge over the moat, that could be sealed with a portcullis and two formidable wooden gates and protected by murder holes.</p>
<p>But all these defences had been powerless against the invasion of thorns that had infested the castle. Huge vines snaked up the walls, worked their way through bricks, and some had caused parts of the wall to collapse into the moat below. The portcullis had been torn from its moorings, casually brushed aside and left to rust on the floor by the gates. The drawbridge was still left down from when Jay and King Trode had left so many months ago, there being no-one left to shut it behind them. Jay pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the doors and-</p>
<p>“It’s stuck!” Jay said disbelievingly, pushing at the wooden gates.</p>
<p>“Well of course. Haven’t you seen the vines?” Angelo told him, pointing to vines as thick as Yangus’ waist covering the door, intricately interwoven as if trying to prevent anyone from ever entering. Which was probably the case.</p>
<p>“W-what?” Jay exclaimed, as if seeing the vines for the first time. “B-but the doors were free when I closed them!”</p>
<p>“Maybe the vines grew?” Angelo prompted. Jay gave him a wide-eyed stare.</p>
<p>“B-but, they’re cursed vines! They can’t grow like normal vines! Is the curse spreading? W-”</p>
<p>“Jay! Calm down!” Angelo said sharply, breaking Jay from his train of thought. “It’s probably just another effect of the curse. Forget about it, there’s nothing we can do about the curse except killing Dhoulmagus, so let’s focus on that.”</p>
<p>“R-right” Jay said, taking a few deep breaths and calming down again; it looked like his nerves were shot. “Yangus, could you give me a hand with the doors here?”</p>
<p>Sure thing guv” Yangus replied, stomping over to them. “No sweat. I’ll ‘ave it open ‘fore ya can say ‘Open Sesame’.”</p>
<p>Yangus squared up to the huge gates, dug his feet into the drawbridge, spat into the palm of each hand and pushed. Nothing happened. So he reversed his stance, grabbed hold of the large iron rings and pulled, his feet struggling to find purchase on the drawbridge. Nothing. So he put his back into it, struggling against the door and shoving with all his might until he flopped to the ground exhausted. Still nothing. Seeing their looks, Yangus panted “No... worries. I ain’t... found a... door yet... which... I couldn’t... crack”.</p>
<p>“There’s always a first time” Angelo muttered not-quite-softly.</p>
<p>“Well you try then!” Yangus snarled.</p>
<p>“No, no” Angelo placated. “I’m sure you know what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>“Come on Angelo, we’ll have better luck if we all try together” Jay told him.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to get in the way.”</p>
<p>“You won’t be in the way. Many hands make light work as they say.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but there’s only so much room. I really think it best if we just let Yangus-”</p>
<p>“The guv says you’re ‘elping, so you’re ‘elping” Yangus said, grabbing Angelo and yanking him over to the door, almost throwing him into it. “Now get to it!”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, sheesh.”</p>
<p>All three pushed on the gates, Yangus taking one gate and Jay and Angelo taking the other; Trode didn’t volunteer, she wasn’t really strong enough and Medea couldn’t. However despite their best efforts, the gates refused to open. They did move a little, barely an inch, but they just slid back again as soon as they let go, pushed back by the vines.</p>
<p>“Hm, we can’t get in like this” Trode said dryly, eyeing the others panting on the floor. “Jessica, can you get rid of these thorns with some of your ‘hocus pocus’?”</p>
<p>She looked up uncertainly at the mass of thick vines that practically swarmed the gates. “Well, I guess I can give it a try.” She walked towards the gates and started to compose herself.</p>
<p>“Good luck” Yangus said as he passed, slapping her on the back and sending her staggering. Now she knew why Jay always winced when Yangus did it to him.</p>
<p>“I hope you can do it” Angelo told her. “If you can’t it’s going to be a very short trip. I don’t fancy climbing those walls, I tell-”</p>
<p>“Quiet Angelo” Jay interrupted.</p>
<p>“I was just-”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but it wasn’t helping” Jay told him as he shoved him away, patting her on her shoulder. “I know you can do it Jess; I know the strength of your fireballs from experience.”</p>
<p>She flushed. “You’re never going to let me forget that are you?”</p>
<p>“No” he replied cheerily, then they were interrupted by a whinny from Medea. “See, the Princess thinks you can do it. We have faith in you. Go on, show us what you can do.”</p>
<p>“Alright” she agreed as Jay retreated to a safe distance; he might have faith, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. She took another look at the mass of vines covering the gates. Could she really do this? There was so many of them. The others seemed to think she could ...except Angelo, that is. Well she’d show him! She had to. Angelo was right in one respect – they couldn’t climb over the walls. She needed to get the gates open, and to do that she needed to burn the thick rain-drenched vines.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her, summoning a small flame and making it blaze brightly in her palm. She smiled to herself as the ease with which it came reminded her of just how far she’d come since she’d started her journey. She wasn’t just some Helm with a knack for magic anymore – she was a considerably powerful, full-fledged mage with both skill and experience. True, she’d not had any formal training, but what did that matter? She’d stood alongside the others as they fought and her strength had got her this far – let’s see how far her strength could go.</p>
<p>She spread her hands wider and wider apart as the small ball of fire grew bigger and bigger. Her hair and skirt started to sway, blown by the force of her magic. The last time she’d created a fireball like this, she’d destroyed a stone pedestal in the Tower of Alexandria. Now she was much stronger – her fireball was already twice as big and a great deal more powerful. She looked up at the gates again, her hair and skirt streaming away from her now, and with a loud cry she thrust her arms forward, hurling the fireball at the gates.</p>
<p>The fireball, almost half her size, slammed right into the middle of the cluster of vines. And despite how wet they were, they burst into flame with a loud <em>whump</em> and were reduced to ashes in seconds. Nor did it stop there; the fireball continued on past the vines into the gate itself. The gates were sturdy and warded against magic, but the wards had weakened without reinforcement and the constant rain had made the wood start to rot. So instead of bouncing off as she’d expected, the fireball broke through the wards and blasted a large hole through the centre of the gates and the vines on the other side, cutting them a path.</p>
<p>Feeling rather drained, she turned to the others with a small satisfied smile. They were looking at the gates with something akin to awe. “There! Just don’t ask me to get rid of all of them, okay? My magic may be powerful, but it’s not that powerful” she grinned.</p>
<p>“Wow” Jay said quietly.</p>
<p>“Good Goddess!” Angelo exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Cor blimey!” gasped Yangus.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, my dear!” Trode cried. “That was magnificent! Jolly good show. We knew you could do it, did we not Medea?” Medea whinnied in agreement.</p>
<p>“We all did” Jay agreed. “But seeing it? That was something else!”</p>
<p>“Yeah! That were brill!” Yangus affirmed. “I tell ya, if ya ever need a job, come to Pickham. Red’ll love to have someone like you on ‘er-” Seeing Jay’s disapproving stare he trailed off. “I’ve reformed, guv, I swear! Just a little lapse. It won’t ‘appen again, ‘onest!”</p>
<p>As Jay took Yangus to task for calling him guv, again, Jess grinned at Angelo. “I told you I could do it. Didn’t believe me, did you?”</p>
<p>“Of course I did” Angelo protested, acting hurt. “I would never doubt you like that. I know you far too well to make a mistake like that.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” she said sceptically.</p>
<p>“Of course. And it seems you have found your true calling.”</p>
<p>“If you think I’m going to take Yangus’ offer-”</p>
<p>“Oh there’s <strong>that</strong> too, but I was thinking more along the lines of Royal Gardener, don’t you think Sire?”</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh yes, there is a vacancy at the moment” Trode nodded. “The Royal Garden has got out of hand lately. It would be a long job, but I am sure Jessica would rise to the challenge.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Hey</strong>!” she objected, ignoring Medea’s sniggering (she guessed that was what it was). “Weren’t you listening? I said I wouldn’t get rid of them all, no matter how much you pay me” she told him, giving Angelo a playful push. He pretended to stagger back, but tripped over a vine and fell into the moat with a yell and a splash. They all ran over to the edge of the drawbridge just in time to see Angelo resurface, coughing and spluttering. Seeing him there, his cool, dignified image in ruins, made Yangus snigger. That set Jay off, and soon everyone was in hysterics, even Medea.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Angelo yelled, struggling to keep afloat with his heavy cloak weighing him down. “Hey! Stop laughing and give me a hand!”</p>
<p>“Oh Angelo. I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t mean to” she said, desperately trying to keep a straight face, before turning away and bursting back into laughter.</p>
<p>“That’ll teach ‘im to mess wiv ‘er” Yangus guffawed.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes” Angelo agreed wearily. “Now get me out of here before I drown.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and before my crocodiles eat him” King Trode added.</p>
<p>“<strong>What</strong>?” Angelo yelled, looking round frantically for sinister shapes coming to grab him with their large jaws. He stopped suddenly as he was met by another burst of hysterical laughter. “Very funny. Just get me out of here. Please?”</p>
<p>“Sorry” Jay apologised, still laughing. “Jess, pass me one of your whips, will you?” Taking her leather whip, Jay tossed it down to Angelo and they hauled him up. Struggling to regain his dignity, he squeezed the water out of his cloak, ignoring their laughter.</p>
<p>“How was the water?” Jay asked, almost keeping a straight face. Almost.</p>
<p>“Delightful” Angelo snarled as he out water from his shoes. “Why don’t you go in for yourself and find out?”</p>
<p>“No thanks, I’ll take your word for it” Jay replied, unable to look him in the eye without laughing.</p>
<p>Yangus nudged her. “’e always was a bit wet, weren’t ‘e?” he whispered, sending her into another fit of giggles.</p>
<p>Angelo glared at her. “Alright, you’ve all had your fun. Shall we get on with it?”</p>
<p>“Yes” Trode agreed. “Let’s not forget why we are here, after all. We need to find out about that mysterious magic ship so we can chase after Dhoulmagus.”</p>
<p>They sobered up immediately. “Yes, of course” Jay agreed. “We’ll get on with it straight away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally walking through the castle gates, they stared at the sorry remains of Trodain Castle. Being the epicentre of the curse, the destruction had been greatest here. The vines had torn through the castle walls, damaging the very foundations. The grand curving staircase up to the banquet hall had collapsed as an enormous vine had ploughed straight through its supports. The rubble from this had blocked the second, more modest entrance to the ground floor, making both entrances impassable. Thorny vines had shattered all of the windows in the castle, sometimes taking entire sections of the wall with them, leaving gaping wounds like sores pitting the castle. One particularly strong vine had crushed one of the turrets, sending it crashing down into the garden below, while another had fallen onto the battlements.</p>
<p>The garden wasn’t unscathed either. Prettily arranged flowerbeds and box gardens had been ripped apart by the thorns, some sections unearthed from where thorns sprouted from the ground, others simply withered away as the vines took all their water. Every single living thing was dead; not a single flower nor blade of grass remained. Even the mighty trees that had framed the garden had been uprooted and brushed aside as if twigs. It was standing here, in the centre of the garden, that you could truly see the place was cursed. Not even weeds could grow in this now barren landscape.</p>
<p>She looked around in a mixture of awe and horror, unable to stop herself from trembling. Angelo said another prayer for this ill-fated kingdom and its doomed inhabitants while Jay, Trode and Medea looked sadly at the pitiful remains of their home. Jay, she noted, was looking very pale, and even Trode seemed a lighter shade of green than normal.</p>
<p>“Oh, my poor castle. It used to be so beautiful, but now it has been reduced to this, a mere shadow of its former glory. My castle was so magnificent, my Medea so beautiful! But for Dhoulmagus! Dhoulmagus took it all away from me!” Trode snarled, his voice hardening. “I will not rest until that wretched sinner has been held to account for his innumerable crimes!”</p>
<p>“How could one person be responsible for all this?” she whispered. “I mean, the power to cast a curse like this must be enormous! No one could possibly wield that much power on their own, could they?”</p>
<p>“It seems impossible to be true, does it not?” Trode said mirthlessly. “And yet Dhoulmagus broke into the secret chamber to steal the magic sceptre alone, and you see the results around you – not a single living thing escaped. Even the rats were cursed before they could escape, and all my loyal servants... Well, you have seen what a terrible fate has befallen them. It is utterly heart-wrenching to see them like this.”</p>
<p>“’ow did you survive then granddad? Considerin’ you were at the centre o’ all this an’ everythin’?” Yangus asked.</p>
<p>“As I said before, when Medea and I were rendered unconscious by our respective transformations we were still within the magic circle – somehow its power protect us from the thorns” Trode told them. “Though these cursed vines circled all around us, we remained untouched within its boundaries. We had a devil of a time climbing out from their encirclement however, considering the size of them and our lack of familiarity with our new forms.”</p>
<p>“But wot ‘bout you guv? ‘ow’d you survive all this?” Yangus asked.</p>
<p>“That’s true – you weren’t inside the magic circle or behind any enchantments, were you?” Angelo nodded thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“I wish I could tell you; I’ve asked myself the same question many times over the past year, but I still don’t have an answer” Jay sighed, sounding tired. “I got hit, just like George, but instead of ending up like the others I just got knocked unconscious. I had a headache, but that was it – the curse just missed me.”</p>
<p>“It just <strong>missed</strong> you?” Angelo echoed. Jay shrugged.</p>
<p>“You have another explanation?”</p>
<p>“Of course not – I just find it hard to believe, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Well, who knows why?” Trode answered, brushing the questions aside. “Maybe it was just luck! You always have been a lucky one...”</p>
<p>“That’s true – curses never seem able to get a good grip on you, do they?” she recalled. “They just roll off you.”</p>
<p>“A useful ability to have, that” Angelo nodded. “I could do with that myself.”</p>
<p>“You do get cursed a lot” she nodded.</p>
<p>“What can I say? They’re just jealous of my-”</p>
<p>“‘ere, ain’t we s’posed to be swottin’ up on that ship?” Yangus interrupted. “‘cos I ain’t yellow, but I don’t wanna ‘ang ‘bout like, eh? ‘specially wiv the light an’ all.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we definitely don’t want to be here after dark” Angelo agreed. “I’m getting a bad feeling from the castle. There are monsters about, I’m certain of it” he said warily, cautiously scanning the area, his hand tightening on his sword.</p>
<p>“Right” Jay agreed, looking uneasy. “The castle library is just over here, in the west wing. If what we’re looking for is anywhere, it’ll be there.”</p>
<p>“Hey guys? I think we have a problem” she said as they drew closer to the library, and she spotted the entrance ...on the other side of the turret that had collapsed into the garden, completely buried in rubble.</p>
<p>“Well, it is quite impossible to get through like this” Trode stated after a long pause as they all stared at the doorway. “Not to worry, there is another entrance to the library within the castle – we will simply have to go around.”</p>
<p>“But how do we get into the castle? So far, all the entrances I’ve seen have been blocked. It’s like the curse won’t let us in!” she pointed out. Trode glanced over at the ruined stairs and the rubble blocking the other entrances and grimaced.</p>
<p>“The stables; they connect to the recruits’ barracks in the east wing, and from there we can get into the rest of the castle” Jay suggested. “It was the way we came out.”</p>
<p>“So we did!” Trode cried. “Good thinking!”</p>
<p>“The stables connect with the recruits’ barracks?” she said curiously as Jay led them to the stables. Jay gave a small smile, looking slightly wistful.</p>
<p>“It was the recruits’ duty to clean the stables” Jay explained, patting Medea’s neck. Medea gave a soft whinny, and Jay shook his head. “No, I first learned to look after horses at the monastery, caring for the mounts of any travellers who came to stay – it was always the novices’ duty to care for the travellers, while the monks focused on their duties to the Goddess and the Abbey. Looking after the horses here was nice though, almost familiar.” Medea gave a soft snort, and returned a small smile.</p>
<p>The smile faded as they entered the stable, the door collapsing at his touch. Jay gave a long sigh as he looked around the rotting stable, water pouring in through holes in the roof and seeping in through the floor, making a squelching sound beneath their feet as they entered. Feed bags had fallen from their hooks, spilling spoiled oats across the cracked floor. And in every stall there was a lifeless horse, turned green and prickly by the curse. Jay positioned the wagon to block the entrance and unharnessed Medea while they waited in silence – there was nothing to be said.</p>
<p>“See you later” Jay said in a hushed voice, but Medea shook her head and a gave a low whinny. “What? Are you sure?” Jay asked, and Medea gave a loud snort. “Well, I can’t say I blame you” Jay sympathised, looking round the stable. “Alright then, just be careful on the stairs.”</p>
<p>“It will likely to be difficult, going inside” Trode warned. “And I am not talking about the stairs.” Medea gave a loud whinny. “Very well then, if you are certain.” Medea snorted, and they all went in.</p>
<p>“The way to the main hall is blocked” Jay said, only giving the door blocked by a thick vine a cursory glance, unsurprised. “We’ll need to go up a level.” He swallowed. “Into the barracks.”</p>
<p>“...Lead on then” Angelo said quietly. She hadn’t realised how close he was. She hadn’t realised she was holding his hand either. And Yangus’. She didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Medea struggled to find her footing on the stairs, but they made their way up and through the barracks, passing by empty and not-so-empty beds, trying not to look too closely.</p>
<p>Jay suddenly came to a stop.</p>
<p>“What is it guv?” Yangus asked.</p>
<p>“The ceiling’s fallen in” Jay said. “We can’t get through this way.”</p>
<p>“What now then?” she asked, wanting to get moving.</p>
<p>“Back through the barracks and up the stairs. The sparring rooms are up there. They’ll be empty.”</p>
<p>Passing back through the barracks as quick as they could, they climbed up another flight of stairs and walked past the empty sparring rooms thick with dust. Training dummies had never looked so scary, looming out of the darkness and silhouetted against the windows. In a way it was almost worse than when they could see the cursed forms of the castle’s inhabitants – the silence and air of wrongness pressed heavily on them, and not being able to see the source made it all the more eerie and unsettling. It was foolish and irrational, but telling herself that didn’t make the feeling go away.</p>
<p>Jay suddenly came to a stop again.</p>
<p>“What now?” Angelo asked, his voice sharp and with an edge to it.</p>
<p>“I’m in idiot.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“We couldn’t get past before because of the ceiling, I mean the floor, I mean the ceiling for the floor below had collapsed” Jay said. “That’s this level’s floor.”</p>
<p>“You mean we can’t get past again?” Jay nodded. “...so what now?”</p>
<p>“...Back to the stairs again. We need to go up another floor.” They sighed, but there was nothing else but to retrace their steps once again, heading back the way they’d come.</p>
<p>“Actually this diversion could be fortuitous” Trode said. “It has reminded me that the armoury is on the next floor, and there might be one or two items there we could make use of. Just let me stop in this room first.”</p>
<p>“This is the Marshal’s office” Jay explained quietly as Trode pushed past the broken door and went around the desk where a cursed figure sat. As it was his office, presumably that was the Marshal bent over some yellowed pages, the faded writing coming to a stop as his quill was forever frozen above the pages, looking up as a vine had broken through the door and struck him in the chest. She wondered what he’d been thinking when-</p>
<p>“Marshal Rupert lost his family to the Queens’ plague and other illnesses over the years, so he always stayed on duty whenever there were festivities so the other officers could be with their families.”</p>
<p>Actually, maybe she’d rather not know who these people were. It just made it all the worse.</p>
<p>“Confound it!” Trode cursed.</p>
<p>“What is it, Sire?” Jay asked.</p>
<p>“Some wretch has gone and taken Rupert’s keys! How are we supposed to get into the armoury without them!?”</p>
<p>“The Marshal’s keys? You mean these ones?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Tho- Wait, where did you find those?”</p>
<p>“I took them before we left Sire. I used them to lock the castle gates.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, so you did... You do realise that one of those keys is enchanted with a special magic to open any locked door, do you not?”</p>
<p>Jay blinked. “It is? I thought it just opened all the doors in the castle.”</p>
<p>“Not all doors, just any that have no enchantments cast upon them” Trode corrected. “And not just in the castle either, but in the city and beyond. I am not sure where we first came across it, and why it was given to the Marshal as one of his keys, but it has been tradition for many years now.” Trode turned back to the cursed figure and patted him on the arm, careful to avoid the thorns. “Sorry to disturb you, Rupert. Keep up the good work, and we will return them when this is all over.” He then walked out of the room and headed for the stairs, Jay and Medea following after him. All three of them were avoiding eye contact, and even Medea was moving stiffly, but she honestly didn’t know what to say – what could you say to something like this?</p>
<p>They walked up the stairs in silence, Jay and Yangus helping Medea up the stairs, then unlocked the armoury and gradually shoved the stiff door open. The room had been damaged as vines had broken through the walls, weapons knocked from their racks and scattered across the floor, and water leaking in through the ceiling had made some of the weapons rust.</p>
<p>“Here, one each” Jay told them, passing them some iron shields which they obediently strapped on. “Have a look round and take anything you think we might need – we probably won’t be coming back again.”</p>
<p>She certainly hoped not. This place gave her the creeps, with all the shadows and silence. “I feel like a grave-robber” she muttered.</p>
<p>“You need not fear on that account” Trode snorted. “All the items in here belong to me, and I give you permission to take anything you can carry – they will do no good rusting away in this place.”</p>
<p>“Hey guv, wot d’you reckon?” Yangus asked, lifting up two weapons he’d found.</p>
<p>“A large battleaxe <strong>and</strong> a hefty war hammer? The monsters won’t know what hit them” Angelo grinned as Jay nodded his approval. She’d have said Jay looked a little distracted, but then it wasn’t hard to guess why. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see you have found yourself some magical vestments, Angelo” Trode said, joining him.</p>
<p>“Yes, this should do nicely. And not only is it in my size, it’s my colour as well” Angelo said approvingly. “The enchantments aren’t so good against physical attacks, but It’ll be good to have some more protection against magic – monsters always have it in for healers.”</p>
<p>“An’ you’ll need protection from Jess, eh?” Yangus joked.</p>
<p>“Actually that’s not a bad idea – it’s getting difficult to patch up the scorch marks” Jay agreed. “We can pass most of it off as battle damage, but it’s getting a little embarrassing. Can’t you dodge more?”</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault! She’s getting quicker with those fireballs, I can’t dodge them all!”</p>
<p>“I’m not that bad!” she protested, but everyone ignored her. Including Medea.</p>
<p>“Talking of armour, where is it all?” Trode asked. “I had thought I had at least <strong>some</strong> in reserve.”</p>
<p>“Maybe some robbers have already been and claimed it” Jay said grimly. “I’ve found an iron cuirass that looks like it could fit Yangus though.”</p>
<p>“Ta.”</p>
<p>“Well I haven’t found any armour, but I have found this” Angelo said, tossing Jay a sword. Jay unsheathed it from its scabbard and gave it a look.</p>
<p>“A steel broadsword? Well I certainly won’t turn that down. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“It’ll do better than that rusted relic you’ve got there” Angelo noted, glancing at the almost completely-brown sword Jay was holding.</p>
<p>“It has suffered, hasn’t it?” Jay agreed. “It was right below a leak, but I was wondering whether I could restore it in the Alchemy Pot with the right ingredients. It’s not like there’s much else to choose from.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I reckon someone else has taken the rest – there’s too much missing.”</p>
<p>“It will cost an absolute fortune to replace, not to mention all the repairs” Trode sighed. “The ignominy of it all, having one’s home plundered by thieves and scavengers. You have my permission, so it is different.”</p>
<p>“Well on the bright side most of the magic items are still here” she told them. “Look!”</p>
<p>“A rune staff and a magma staff! Now there’s some rare items!” Angelo exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, I made those two in the Alchemy Pot, many years ago” Trode said, a far-away look entering his eye. “I was going to make more of them on our journey, but I did not have a spare wizard’s staff to use.”</p>
<p>“Well you do now” she said, gesturing to the dozen of them on the rack.</p>
<p>“Yes, they could come in useful” Jay agreed. “The magma staff... you said you needed a rockbomb shard as well, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you have a couple in the wagon, correct?” Trode asked.</p>
<p>“That’s right. I’ll put them in the alchemy pot now, see if we can create a few to sell on if we need more coin later.”</p>
<p>“Or combine with other items to create even rarer weapons” Trode reminded, and Jay nodded.</p>
<p>“Right, let’s get some of these things downstairs. Jess, keep the rune staff for now – it’ll do more good than your old wizard staff – and hold onto the magma staff until Angelo gets back.”</p>
<p>“You're giving the staff with the power to explode things to me, and the power to protect things to Jessica?” Angelo commented, raising an eyebrow at Jay as they gathered the wizard staffs.</p>
<p>Jay nodded. “Well, you can already cast buffing spells, and Jess has plenty of offensive magic herself – it makes sense to mix it up a little.”</p>
<p>“That’s true” Angelo nodded.</p>
<p>“What do you want me to carry?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t” Jay replied. “I want you to stay here with the Princess while we put this stuff in the wagon.”</p>
<p>“What? You want me to stay here!?” she exclaimed. “Alone!?”</p>
<p>“No, with the Princess” Jay corrected gently. “We can’t leave her on her own, and the stairs... I’ve got my hands full.”</p>
<p>“...Alright. Just be quick” she told him.</p>
<p>“Thanks. I know you’ll be able to hold off anything that comes at you with your magic until we get back” Jay said confidently. “And now you’ve got the rune staff for added protection.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention that the room is very defensible” Angelo added. “If you’re going to be trapped somewhere, this is a good place to be.”</p>
<p>“Stop trying to jinx me and get going!” she snapped.</p>
<p>“Going, going~!” they said, Trode opening the doors so they could carry armfuls of staffs, swords and items while Yangus carried his new armour and their old shields. She listened to them go, the sounds of their footsteps gradually fading away until they disappeared altogether.</p>
<p>If she’d thought the silence was bad earlier, it was terrible now. There was the distant sound of the ever-present rain, and the sounds of dripping through the cracks in the walls and roof, but other than that, nothing. It was as if she was the only living thing in the entire city.</p>
<p>Medea gave a snort, as if sensing her thoughts, and then knelt down and tucked her legs underneath her. She smiled and walked over to the horse (was she a horse?) and sat down next to her, looping an arm around her neck.</p>
<p>Actually, come to think of it, this was the first time she’d really been alone with Medea. Jay was always fussing over the ‘Princess’, and if he wasn’t nearby then Trode almost certainly was. It had been that way since she’d joined them on the ship from Port Prospect, and only intensified after she was kidnapped at Pickham. She wondered what that meant, considering that both of them had decided to leave Medea with her. Granted, it was sensible if they didn’t want Medea to struggle both down and then up the stairs again, but they didn’t both have to go, did they? She supposed it was a mark of how much they trusted her, to leave her alone with Medea in a decidedly very unsafe place, even if it was only for a little while. It felt nice actually.</p>
<p>“Do you mind?” she asked as she raised a hand to Medea’s mane, and Medea shook her head and glanced at her as if to say ‘get on with it’. So she did, running her hand through Medea’s mane. “Wow, it’s really smooth and silky. Does Jay put anything on it?”</p>
<p>Medea gave her what could only be described as a very amused look.</p>
<p>“You’re right. This is the first time we’ve talked alone together, and I ask that? A little bit stereotypical, huh?” Medea nodded. “Sorry, I’m not usually into conversations like that, I was just surprised. I thought a horse’s mane would be more coarse. I see why Jay likes brushing it so much.”</p>
<p>Medea turned her head away.</p>
<p>“What? Are you embarrassed? Really? The Rose of the North is embarrassed about a compliment to her hair? I thought you’d get flattery all the time. Even now people keep saying what a wonderful horse you are and can they please buy you and they’ll pay any price; it’s funny watching Jay and Trode, both proud and outraged at the same time.”</p>
<p>Medea turned suddenly and nudged her in the chest.</p>
<p>“Wha- Leave my breasts out of it! They’re not <strong>that</strong> big!” Medea snorted. “They’re not! I just hit a growth spurt recently and I can’t keep asking Jay to buy me new clothes – it’s embarrassing! We don’t have that much coin to begin with! Still, the way people stare sometimes... They’re worse than Angelo, and that’s saying something.” Medea snorted. Then they looked at each other and they both laughed. Well, Medea whinnied.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed this” she sighed. “It’s fine talking with the others, but it’s not the same. I miss Fawn.” Medea nodded sadly. “I wonder how she’s doing in Ascantha. Do you think she’s okay?” Medea snorted. “You’re right, she’ll be fine. She was always level-headed and calm, except when we first met her, but that’s understandable.”</p>
<p>She giggled. “Now <strong>there</strong> was someone who was deep-chested. She kept saying I was going to be bigger than her at the rate I was growing, but that’d really take some doing. I mean, have you seen anyone bigger than her?” Medea nodded. “What, really? Who?” Medea looked at her. “Oh, right, yes or no questions... Okay... Before Fawn or after?” Medea snorted. “Before? How long before? Before the Eastern Continent?” Medea nodded. “Before that? Well then, I won’t know-” Medea shook her head. “What? On the ship then?” Medea shook her head again. “...Port Prospect?” she guessed, as it was the only place left they’d both been, and Medea nodded. “But I didn’t meet all that many- Oh wait! Her! What was her name, something to do with cutting... Hakka! Her!” Medea nodded. “Well, she’s clearly a freak of nature. I mean, those things were bigger than her head and they were <strong>still growing.</strong> And she was ridiculously strong too, the way she tossed me about. Where does Jay find them?” Medea snorted in agreement.</p>
<p>“...You know, even now I find all this difficult to believe. It’s getting harder not to, being with you and Trode, seeing how you act, how you remember this place, and then there’s the curse on the city. But... it’s all so much to take in. I mean, if it’s true... Dhoulmagus did all this... all by himself. Nowhere is safe.” She paused. “And it’d mean you’re a princess, and you’ve been pulling our wagon and sleeping outdoors for nearly a year now.” Medea nodded. “That must be hard” she said quietly, and Medea gave a very soft snort. “Well I can’t really deny it anymore... You definitely understand me. And maybe it’s too late saying this, but... I’m sorry. Sorry for making you pull the wagon with all our stuff in it, for treating you like a horse, for not really talking to you for nearly a year, just at you, and sorry for... for never really thinking how you feel. And thank you, for all you’ve done for us.”</p>
<p>Medea whinnied, and she gave the horse-princess a hug. She ran her hands through Medea’s mane, and-</p>
<p>“We’re back!”</p>
<p>“Eek!” Reacting on instinct, she was on her feet and had shot a fireball at the source of the noise before she realised that it was Yangus coming back to join them. She felt her face reddening as Jay and Angelo nonchalantly poke their heads round the door and look at where Yangus was spread-eagled on the floor.</p>
<p>“You’re right, she’s gettin’ faster wiv ‘em fireballs” Yangus said thoughtfully, staring at the ceiling making no effort to move.</p>
<p>“I told you so” Angelo said smugly.</p>
<p>“Just be glad she didn’t get you in the face” Jay added. “Speaking of which, how’s the armour?”</p>
<p>“Pretty good guv, I didn’t feel it as much as normal” Yangus replied.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry” she apologised, her face still red. “You took me by surprise.”</p>
<p>“We noticed. But how did Yangus of all people manage to creep up on you without you noticing?” Angelo asked. “I mean if it was Trode I’d understand...”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?” Trode asked, appearing out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Cor blimey!” Yangus gasped, leaping to his feet.</p>
<p>“Oh, do stop that” Trode groaned.</p>
<p>“I guess I wasn’t paying enough attention” she admitted. She expected Jay or Trode to scold her, but Jay seemed to be having one of those non-verbal conversations with Medea and Trode was busy getting into an argument with Yangus, so she got away with it. Or so she thought, but then Jay turned and gave her the biggest smile she’d ever seen. It was so big it was making her embarrassed. “Let’s get going. We’re taking too much time.”</p>
<p>“Of course” Jay agreed, leading the way with the princess. As he passed though, he put a hand on her shoulder and said “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Having a heart-to-heart with the princess?” Angelo guessed.</p>
<p>“Something like that” she nodded. Then she gave him a curious look. “So you believe she’s a princess now.”</p>
<p>“I’ll admit I’m more open to the possibility. It’s hard not to be, considering our current location.”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s pretty humbling, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Mm. I don’t think I’ve ever felt quite so small. It’s so horrifying I can’t think of anything witty or sarcastic to say.”</p>
<p>“Well, now I know we’re in trouble.”</p>
<p>They walked through the empty corridors of the castle’s east wing and finally managed to get to the main castle building. Jay told them that they were passing by the guest rooms, and through the open doors or cracks in the walls she could see once opulent rooms thrown into chaos as the thick vines crashed through them, tables and chairs upturned, tapestries and carpets moulding away, paintings torn and statues broken and discarded. It was quietly terrifying, how such a grand and powerful city could be brought so low.</p>
<p>“What is that horrible smell?” Trode asked. “It smells like... Good Goddess!” he cried, spotting a figure slumped on the floor. They all ran over to it, only to find a mostly decayed corpse still dressed in the rags that were recognisably a military uniform, the bronze armour glinting dully in the faint light. She went into a corner and was quietly sick.</p>
<p>“That... that guard. I thought the curse would have caught him... He must have died of his wounds before the curse was cast...” Trode stammered. “I... I didn’t even give him the Rites...”</p>
<p>“You had a lot on your mind” Jay managed to gasp out faintly, sounding dangerously close to passing out.</p>
<p>“We have the chance to make it up to him now” Angelo said quietly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. We can’t leave ‘im like this, eh? It ain’t right” Yangus added.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course” Trode agreed, jolted from his thoughts. “The nearest un-cursed church is too far and the body too far gone for transport, and the grounds are soaked and unsuitable for a pyre. However we can put him on the castle ramparts. It would be fitting, in a way.”</p>
<p>“How are we going to... move him?” she asked.</p>
<p>“The tapestries” Jay answered. “They’re already ruined, we might as well put them to good use.”</p>
<p>“The expense is immaterial – we will honour the man who stayed true to his duty with his last dying breath” Trode announced. “Angelo, would you do the honours as you did before?”</p>
<p>“I’m no priest, but I studied administering the Rites while I grew up at the monastery – I’ll give his Story a suitable ending. Will you be the representative?”</p>
<p>“I will” Trode nodded. “I may not know much about the man, but he was in my service and I was there at his last moments – I owe him that much.”</p>
<p>They solemnly wrapped the corpse in the tapestries and carried him up the stairs onto the battlements. Jay and Yangus quickly built a shelter with one of the tapestries and a broken table to keep the body dry, and then they all gathered round the shelter, arms folded before them and head bowed, for Angelo to begin the service.</p>
<p>“Before we begin, what was this man’s name?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“Logan Samuelson Richards” Jay answered as Trode began to shake his head. “I checked the duty roster in the Marshal’s office, and I had a look at the records – Logan had a wife and two small children living in the city.”</p>
<p>Trode nodded his thanks. “I know the Richards family, they are Lesser Helms in the Solomon region, Logan was probably a younger son or from a branch family. Although the Richards would not abandon one of their own, when all this is over I will make certain Logan’s family are looked after.”</p>
<p>“Did you know him?” she asked. Jay shook his head.</p>
<p>“By sight, but not well. He had a short temper, and didn’t like green wet-behind-the-ears recruits; we didn’t have much to do with each other.”</p>
<p> “Right then, if everyone’s ready?” Angelo asked when they were all finished. They nodded and he took a deep breath. “Brothers and sisters, it is our solemn duty today to bid farewell to one of our companions on the long road that we call life. Those of us gathered here may not have known him for long, or even at all, but we have come together to honour his time on this land, and to wish him well as he makes the next great journey alongside the Goddess.</p>
<p>“Lord Logan Samuelson Richards’ story came to an abrupt end some months ago, when he was killed in the course of carrying out his duty, murdered by Dhoulmagus, a villain who even now continues to elude those who would bring him to justice. We trust that the Goddess, who knows every Story, will right this wrong and see that Dhoulmagus pay for his sins, in this life or the next.</p>
<p>“Lord Logan Samuelson Richards’ Story may be unknown to us, and it may have ended some time ago, unnoticed and unrecognised, but be assured that no life misses the Goddess’ loving gaze, and that all those who follow the path of harmony will be welcome at Her side. Before we bid him farewell until that time we may meet him again, we will hear a few words from our representative.”</p>
<p>Trode stepped forward at Angelo’s words and cleared his throat. “I cannot claim to have known Lord Logan long or well, but the last time we met made a deep impression on me. When I found him he was already dying of his wounds; I did not have the skill to save him, and there was no-one nearby to assist me other than my daughter, who was similarly powerless. We only exchanged a few words as I tried to get him to hold on, at least until help could arrive, but he remained focused on his duty; he warned me of the danger, told me to get to safety with his last breath. While other events may have overshadowed his death, his dedication has stayed with me. He died doing his duty, and such an act will not be forgotten.”</p>
<p>“He will not be forgotten” they all intoned.</p>
<p>“We now commit Lord Logan Samuelson Richards to the flame, so that his spirit may be free from its ties to this world and join the Goddess” Angelo said solemnly as she cast a fire spell on the body. Despite their precautions the cloth Logan was wrapped in had grown damp, so she had to give the spell a lot of strength before it finally burst into flame. “Brother Logan, may you find peace and harmony with the Goddess now that your Story on this land has come to an end, and may your journey be smooth and easy. Solib.”</p>
<p>“Solib” they echoed, bowing their heads as the flames took hold. They stood there in silence for a while, watching the flames lick at the body.</p>
<p>“Well, if they didn’t before, the monsters will certainly know we’re here now” Angelo sighed once they’d finished the Song of Departure.</p>
<p>“We could hardly not give him his Last Rites” she frowned at him.</p>
<p>“I know, that’s not what I’m saying” Angelo said, holding up a hand defensively. “I’m just warning that any monsters in the area will be attracted by the fire. Even if they don’t know what it signifies, and most do, it’s enough to tell them there are people in the area. And I reckon we’re the only ones mad enough to stay here.”</p>
<p>“That is true enough” Trode agreed. “This was intended to be a quick reconnaissance mission, but we have already taken far longer than we planned and we have not even arrived at the library. We should move on.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right” she sighed. “It’s sad that we can’t watch the Burning finish properly.”</p>
<p>“The Rites do make allowances for that” Jay reminded her gently.</p>
<p>“I know” she sighed, casting another fire spell to ensure that the body was properly incinerated and there wouldn’t be any left for the monsters to get hold of. “You’re right, let’s go.”</p>
<p>“The quickest way would be to go across the battlements, but as you can see a vine’s blocking the way” Jay told them. “We’ll have to go back past the secret chamber and past the royal rooms before we can head downstairs to the library.”</p>
<p>“’ey guv...”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.”</p>
<p>“I know we was just sayin’ ‘bout ‘ow we ain’t got much time...” Yangus began. “But since we’re goin’ past the place anyway, ‘ow ‘bout we take a look at where this Dhoulmagus character first transmogrified granddad an’ the ‘orse-princess, eh? We ain’t gonna get another chance.”</p>
<p>“Well...” Surprisingly Jay didn’t turn him down, but glanced at Trode.</p>
<p>“You have a point” Trode sighed. “Considering we are passing right by it, perhaps it is appropriate to show you where our journey began. It should not take too much time after all.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sire, I promise we’ll be quick” Jay nodded. “Come on everyone, this way.”</p>
<p>Leaving the smouldering ashes to be washed away by the rain, they climbed down from the battlements and retraced their steps to where they’d found the body. There they went through a pair of doors left wide open with vines running through them. They’d once been hidden behind a tapestry, but that was now crumpled on the floor from when it had been torn aside, and a second guard was slumped against the wall by it, his face scrunched up with pain. She wondered if they would have time to cure him of his wounds when the curse was lifted, or whether he would follow his partner on his journey to the next life.</p>
<p>They climbed the stairs, vines swarming all around them, some breaking through the stairs into the floors below while others broke through the walls and ceiling. Still, although the stairs were a little unsteady they were able to make their way up into the secret chamber.</p>
<p>It was a large room, but vines bigger than they’d seen anywhere else in the city filled it. But although the rest of the room was in a shambles, with holes in the walls and the roof half collapsed as vines smashed through them, there was a space in the centre of the room that the vines hadn’t entered. Through the gaps she could see white markings on the floor, and she realised that this must be the magic circle that had once contained the sceptre. Looking closer she could see rusted chains lying discarded on the floor where Dhoulmagus had thrown them off, and a few dried drops of blood from his bloody dagger.</p>
<p>“So this is the place” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Yes, this is the place the curse that destroyed the capital originated from” Trode nodded. “And it was this magic circle that saved Medea and I from the thorns. Yes, in the end the magic circle my ancestors drew to protect the world from the power of the sceptre helped only to protect their descendants from it. We should be grateful.” He paused. “Though I would be more grateful if they had also protected us from these vexing transformations!”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe it did” Angelo mused. “Dhoulmagus referred to you as King Toad, right? Maybe if it hadn’t been for the magic circle you might have ended up a frog!”</p>
<p>Trode looked appalled. “And I thought my current condition was bad!”</p>
<p>“And if neither of you could talk, would anyone have known who you really were?” Jay asked. “Even I didn’t recognise you at first.”</p>
<p>“I suppose we must be grateful for small mercies, yes” Trode agreed. “I am grateful that I still have the gift of speech – poor Medea must find it a terrible strain, unable to communicate as she is.”</p>
<p>“Well, we get by” Jay said fondly, and Medea gave a nod and a small snort.</p>
<p>“I suppose” Trode sighed, looking at them fondly. “Now is a little late to say this, but thank you for all your efforts so far, and please continue to assist us.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? This isn’t like you” Angelo chuckled.</p>
<p>“Would you rather I did not express my thanks?”</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s fine. I was just surprised.”</p>
<p>“I suppose I am in a somewhat reflective mood.” Trode sighed. “I imagine it is inevitable, considering the circumstances.”</p>
<p>“I suppose so.”</p>
<p>“...Time is wasting. We must get a move on!”</p>
<p>She took one last look around the room, trying to picture the scene Trode had described to them so long ago, then hurried down the stairs after the others. Angelo closed the doors as much as he could behind her even though they’d found them open, but she understood – it felt right somehow.</p>
<p>“Bloomin’ ‘eck, the whole place is comin’ down!”</p>
<p>“What now?” Angelo asked, hearing Yangus’ voice from further down the corridor.</p>
<p>“The ceiling has collapsed” Jay told them, hearing them catch up and gesturing to a pile of rubble.</p>
<p>“Oh my poor castle” Trode sighed.</p>
<p>“It feels like we’re never going to get to this library” Angelo groaned. “How are going to get past <strong>this</strong> obstacle then?”</p>
<p>Jay sucked his breath through his teeth, mulling it over. “Well, there is a way round, but uh, we’ll have to go through the royal chambers.”</p>
<p>“Lead on lad” Trode sighed. “It hardly matters, given the circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yes Sire” Jay said, looking embarrassed. “It’s just this- Ah!”</p>
<p>“Wot is it guv?” Yangus asked, seeing Jay suddenly freeze. “Guv? Guv!”</p>
<p>“Huh? What?”</p>
<p>“You just blanked out a minute there” Angelo told him, looking concerned. “What happened?” Angelo looked ahead and saw another cursed figure – a maid judging from the outfit the girl had been wearing, a tarnished silver tray at her feet from where she’d dropped it. “Did you know them?”</p>
<p>“Yes” Jay said, a very tight smile on his face as he furiously blinked back tears. “Um, everyone, this is Zoe, the Princess’ personal maid and a good friend of mine. She showed me the ropes when I first arrived, and we were often paired up together as we ran errands across the castle. I... I knew she’d be here somewhere, but... seeing her like this... is a little...”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry” Angelo said quietly, putting a hand on Jay’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sorry. It’s just... her face...”</p>
<p>“We understand” she told him. She glanced at Medea for help, but the princess was also averting her eyes. Of course, if this Zoe was her maid then seeing her like this, frozen in fear with her mouth open to scream, would be equally hard on her as it was on Jay.</p>
<p>“She was probably on her way to deliver the Princess her night-time cup of milk” Jay went on, gesturing to the shattered cup and tray at her feet. He seemed to be taking comfort from being able to ramble for a bit, so they let him talk. “She must have caught sight of the vines before... She was really proud to become the Princess’ maid, you know – it happened a couple of years before I joined the Royal Honour Guard. It’s a great honour, far beyond what either of us could’ve hoped for as mere live-in servants. She wouldn’t be late bringing the milk up, even though she must’ve been looking forward to the feast.”</p>
<p>“Eh? The feast was long finished by that hour” Trode pointed out.</p>
<p>“For everyone else maybe – since the servants have to serve the food they don’t get a chance until everyone else has finished, especially when they’re hosting banquets this large” Jay answered. “Once it’s all over though, they’d gather all the leftovers and Cookie would whip up something to share. Best we’d eat all year. Though we’d probably have to stay up all night to clean up afterwards and try and get through the next day without crashing.”</p>
<p>Trode blinked. “...But I declared the day a Becalm Day, it should have been a day off for everyone.”</p>
<p>“Ah, everyone except servants – someone has to prepare the banquet and clean up afterwards after all” Jay reminded him. “Becalm Days were usually our busiest, though really we never had any slow days exactly – we were responsible for running the castle after all.”</p>
<p>“I... I see” Trode muttered.</p>
<p>“You never noticed, did you?” Angelo asked, leading her and Trode away to give Jay some space. “Servants are always part of the background, never really noticed but always around working on <strong>something</strong>; they get the job done and you leave them to it. They’re practically part of the furniture. It’s only when something goes wrong, <strong>that’s</strong> when you notice them.”</p>
<p>“I... I did not think I treated them badly.”</p>
<p>“From the way Jay describes it, you probably didn’t” Angelo admitted. “My father was far worse, hiring staff for their looks and taking them aside for his ‘fun’, beating them when they didn’t please him, ignoring them when they did, working them to the bone for his amusements... He used and discarded them as he saw fit, Marcello’s mother being a prime example. It was no surprise that they left him to die when he caught the plague, and took all his belongings with them. Even now I can’t really blame them. Still, the whole experience has made me more conscious servants, and I have to say most nobles don’t really appreciate all that they do.”</p>
<p>“No, perhaps not” Trode conceded, and she had to admit she was doing some reflecting as well. She could confidently say that she had never mistreated the servants at home – she knew she had a temper, but she’d never used her magic when she’d lost her temper back then as her magic had never come so naturally as it did now. Still, she could remember at least a few instances when she’d been ...sharp with them, and she couldn’t say she’d treated them all that kindly either. And, while she could say she knew their names, she actually barely knew anything about them, and considering they’d never had more than six servants at a time and she’d spent most of her time at home, that was very poor. She made a quiet promise to fix that when she got...</p>
<p>Ah...</p>
<p>She’d forgotten. She couldn’t go back, could she? Not anymore...</p>
<p>“Ah!” She glanced up to see Trode dashing over to another figure frozen in the act of getting up from her chair. “Poor Primrose” Trode sighed, and despite the circumstances she couldn’t help but think it a particularly ill-suited name – the woman was tall and slim to the point of boniness, her hair was tied back in a severe bun and she had a pinched face and beady eyes. Her face was currently set in a scowl, probably in reaction to the scream of the maid, but the eyes had widened as the vines had broken down the door – she’d had time to see them coming, but hadn’t even been able to finish rising from her chair; the curse certainly had struck fast.</p>
<p>“Primrose was Medea’s tutor and personal attendant” Trode explained, seeing everyone gather. “She was in charge of her education, organising her day and so on. She was most likely waiting to meet Medea on her way to bed when the curse struck.”</p>
<p>“She looks a formidable woman” Angelo commented.</p>
<p>“She was” Jay grimaced.</p>
<p>“You knew her?” Trode said in surprise, turning to Jay. “I would not have thought she had much to do with the servants.”</p>
<p>“Ah, no, not typically. However, uh...”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Jay glanced at Medea, who nodded. Strange, it was something that Jay wouldn’t even tell Trode, but Medea already knew?</p>
<p>“I suppose it doesn’t matter much now” Jay sighed. “You see, back when the Queens’ Plague hit Trodain, the castle was quarantined. Even so, the plague still got in and a lot of people got sick.” Jay’s expression flickered for a moment. “Zoe and I got promoted from kitchen helpers to servants to help fill the gaps, and as neither of us got sick we were sent to cover this floor.”</p>
<p>“Wot, the whole floor?” Yangus echoed. “Just the two o’ you on yer tod?”</p>
<p>“Yes, they’re the most important rooms” Jay nodded. “Not only do we have the royal rooms, we also have offices and rooms for the Charters and visitors – they didn’t want the sickness to spread there, so when Zoe and I ended up being practically the only ones not to get sick, well, it made sense for us to clean this floor. And so we ended up cleaning the Princess’ room.”</p>
<p>“And that was when you first met the Princess” Angelo surmised.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s right” Jay nodded, sharing a fond glance with Medea. “A lot happened, and we grew close.”</p>
<p>“She fell sick with the plague herself, didn’t she?” Angelo recalled.</p>
<p>“As did I and my wife, and dear Crystal died of it” Trode confirmed quietly. “I can understand how you might have grown close under such circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Zoe and I were pretty much the only people to speak to the Princess outside the Healers, and the Healers were rushed off their feet themselves – even some of them caught the plague” Jay said. “Obviously the Princess recovered and the plague passed, and gradually things began to return to normal. Zoe and I were allowed to remain servants while the new staff were trained, and we kept in touch with the Princess for a while, but...”</p>
<p>“But such things weren’t considered proper” Angelo finished.</p>
<p>“No. I mean, nearly everyone in the castle knew about our chats, so it was hardly a secret...”</p>
<p>“I did not know” Trode pointed out. “But then, I suppose I had a lot on my mind at the time, given the circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sire. Actually I believe you left the castle as soon as you were assured of the Princess’ recovery, touring the kingdom to re-establish your rule and visit the places worst affected. But believe me, Zoe and I made no attempt to hide our visits and no-one minded so long as we finished our work.”</p>
<p>“Until her new tutor came” she guessed.</p>
<p>“Yes. Lady Michaels did not approve of our relationship, and took immediate steps to separate us. It was only thanks to the Princess’ intervention that we were even able to stay at the castle.”</p>
<p>“She tried to throw you out?” she said in surprise.</p>
<p>“She got close” Jay grimaced. “It was touch and go for a few months, but in the end I stayed so long as I didn’t go near the upper floors, and the Princess managed to get Zoe appointed her maid. Lady Michaels made sure Zoe knew her place and kept her busy, and I rarely saw the Princess after that.”</p>
<p>“And that was the way things stayed until Dhoulmagus’ arrival” Trode sighed, but the way Medea and Jay both avoided eye contact with one another suggested that wasn’t <strong>quite</strong> the end of it. “Well lad, I am sorry for that. Had I been aware of the situation, I would have most likely taken Primrose’s side. Still, I am glad of it now – looking back, your presence was most likely a great comfort to my daughter. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I just wish our reunion had been under different circumstances” Jay sighed. “It seems we only ever meet during some sort of disaster.”</p>
<p>“Having allies by your side during a disaster is no small thing” Trode answered, and Medea echoed his words with an emphatic snort.</p>
<p>“Thank you Sire.”</p>
<p>“Let us get moving. This is no time for strolls down memory lane” Trode commanded, leading the way through the princess’ rooms into his own, and then back out into the corridor. As they passed another door though, he paused and gazed inside.</p>
<p>It was clearly the ballroom where he had been holding the celebrations for the Princess’ engagement. It must have been a breath-taking sight once, the walls and even the doors lined with mirrors and a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling, but now it was a majestic ruin. The mirrors were cracked and broken, the chandelier was coming loose and dangling lopsided from the ceiling, the dance floor was punctured with holes and cracks, and vines were pouring through the walls and floor, striking the few lingering guests, frozen mid-step. There were musicians and servants too, their faces masks of terror as they saw the vines heading towards them but caught before they could even react. Tables of food were overturned, scattering plates and glasses on the floor while the food had long-since rotted away, and banners hung forlornly over the ruins.</p>
<p>“And the hallway is blocked again” Angelo groaned, looking ahead.</p>
<p>“An’ this time it’s the floor, not the ceiling” Yangus added. “We ain’t gettin’ past this.”</p>
<p>“There are some more stairs over here” Jay told them. “I came down this way when I woke up after the curse had struck, so we should be able to get back up to the battlements again. We’re past the bit where the floor had given in, so we should be able to make it all the way to the west wing. Then we just need to find a way down and we’ll be in the library.”</p>
<p>“Excellent, lead the way then lad” Trode said. “We are taking far too much time. At this rate it will be dark before we even reach the library!”</p>
<p>“Not much further now. We’ve almost been through half the castle, it can’t take much longer” Jay replied, taking them up the stairs. Though he did stop at the top of the stairs for a moment. “Sergeant” he said, stopping and bowing another cursed figure, this one sitting at a table writing in a book.</p>
<p>“Someone else you know?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“Actually, I know most the people here” Jay said, his smile thin and tight as he led them onto the battlements. “The Sergeant was in charge of my training though. And George here, was my partner.”</p>
<p>She looked at the figure Jay was pointing to, a young soldier falling backwards in their haste to avoid the vine snaking its way towards them. It had been a futile effort, obviously, the vine striking them before they even hit the floor and freezing them in place. Wait... “...George?”</p>
<p>“Heh, real name Georgina, but don’t call her that to her face.”</p>
<p>“She certainly looks like a rough and tumble kind of girl” Angelo commented, looking closer. Jay gave him a look, and he raised his hands placatingly. “That came out wrong, I meant she seems a bit of a tomboy – not exactly someone I imagined you being close with. Not the past you anyway.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you that, but we were partners. I got on with Zoe better, though she was a little loud and boisterous, especially compared to the monastery. I’ll admit I missed Zoe when I joined the Honour Guard, as we rarely had chance to meet with our schedules – but don’t tell her I said that.”</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t dream of it” Angelo assured him. Angelo glanced at her as he did so, and she knew they’d both caught what Jay hadn’t said. After all, Jay had frequently told them that he had been a poor recruit, and Angelo had worked out early on that most of the other recruits would have resented Jay training with them. Given how far Jay had come just by sparring with them, it was clear that the sergeant in charge hadn’t cared about training Jay either, and had probably wanted Jay kicked out. Most likely George was the same, and they’d been put together to fail together. George had probably been Jay’s only friend in the recruits, and less because they were close than because they weren’t close to anyone else.</p>
<p>“Heh.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Oh, just remembering something” Jay told her. “The last conversation we had before the curse struck, we were saying how pointless guard duty was, how nothing ever happened, and if it did we would be the last ones needed to help. How little we knew – Dhoulmagus was probably breaking into the secret chamber at that very moment.” None of them really knew what to say to that.</p>
<p>“Looks like she saw it comin’” Yangus observed.</p>
<p>“She did” Jay sighed. “She only had time to yell out a warning, and I just about managed to level my spear at whatever this thing looming out of the darkness was, and then it smashed me against the wall. Hey look, my old spear’s still here!” Jay ducked under a vine and picked it up, the rotten remains of his spear crumbling in his hands. “That’s all the good I did; it snapped my spear in half and slammed me against the wall, knocked me unconscious until dawn.” He frowned. “That’s odd.”</p>
<p>“Wot’s odd?” Yangus asked.</p>
<p>“Well I had to abandon most of my armour because it was so badly damaged, I could barely move in it. All I kept were the greaves and the gauntlets. I put the rest next to my spear, but it isn’t here” Jay told them, puzzled.</p>
<p>“Your armour, was it a dull, dark bronze?” Angelo asked. “And when it was damaged did the chest plate have a large dent in the right shoulder and the helmet a dent in the back?”</p>
<p>“Er, yes” Jay answered, and they all looked at Angelo rather curiously. “Yes actually, it did. Um, how did you know?”</p>
<p>“Well... it’s, um, standing over there. And it’s brought some friends.”</p>
<p>They all whirled round, and sure enough, a line of five empty suits of armour were standing without support, holding swords, axes and shields, visors drawn over missing heads, while Jay’s was missing its arms and legs but still somehow managed to walk and wield a sword. And they were blocking their way to the library.</p>
<p>“Cor blimey!” Yangus gasped, a sentiment shared among the others. “Wot the ‘ell’s that?”</p>
<p>“Good heavens” Trode exclaimed. “It seems they have turned into Infernal Armours! I have never seen one of those before!”</p>
<p>“What?” Jay asked.</p>
<p>“Infernal Armours. They are suits of armour possessed by angry souls of dead warriors. Considering the number of empty suits of armour littering Trodain at the moment, and the number of angry dead warriors that have fallen here over the years, this is probably the perfect breeding spot for them! I <strong>knew</strong> there should have been more spare armour in the armoury.”</p>
<p>“Brilliant” Angelo groaned, gritting his teeth as they all drew their weapons. “I take it they’re not friendly” he added as the Infernal Armours started to bang their swords against their shields and advance on them.</p>
<p>“Er, no. They seem to have a grudge against the living. Particularly against other warriors” Trode explained, backing away and keeping Medea behind him. “It is believed that they envy their vitality and strength and want to take it from them.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful. Do you know any way to kill them?”</p>
<p>“Er, not that I recall.”</p>
<p>“Do try to remember, it would be very useful” Angelo said caustically. Trode would have probably snapped back, but the Infernal Armours were upon them and suddenly there was no time.</p>
<p>She tried to slow them down with a few fireballs, but they just bounced off and made the armour hot and even more dangerous. Fortunately the battlements weren’t wide enough for all five to attack at once, so it was a one on one battle with Jay’s battered armour hovering in the background, waiting for an opening. Jay and Angelo were holding their own, the long hours they’d devoted to practising swordplay proving well-spent, parrying the Infernal Armours’ strikes and landing a few of their own. However for all the good it did they might as well not bothered, their swords simply bounced off the armour and jarred their arms. Yangus was having no more luck, his new war hammer simply denting them, and not being as agile as the rest of them he’d suffered a number of nicks and cuts. The sheer power of his blows was having an effect though, forcing his armour back.</p>
<p>This actually made things worse, for as Yangus pressed forward he opened up a gap in their lines, giving Jay’s armour a window of opportunity. It could’ve slipped past Yangus’ left, but Jay and Angelo were putting up a strong defence and wouldn’t be defeated easily. She, on the other hand, was in trouble. Despite Jay’s best efforts she was still less used to physical combat than the others, and she was struggling to parry all the blows. Then the armour feinted right, and she fell for it. Quick as a flash, it slipped past her guard and slashed at her side, and she winced and staggered back. The armour didn’t let up though, coming at her from the left, the right, at her head, then the right again – she was barely able to parry in time and started giving ground under the onslaught. The line broke.</p>
<p>Immediately Jay’s armour charged into the fray, heading straight for her. If it attacked as well, there was no chance that she could hold them off, and if she fell both armours could flank the others and attack from both sides. If that happened, it wouldn’t be long before they were overwhelmed and-</p>
<p> “Yangus! Help Jessica, quickly now!” Trode yelled. Giving his armour a heavy blow that sent it staggering, Yangus turned and saw Jay’s armour heading for her. He charged at it with a roar, and with an almighty swing his war hammer smashed into its already damaged helmet, knocking it off the battlements. It collapsed instantly.</p>
<p>“That’s it!” Trode cried. “Of course! Infernal Armours are spirits possessing another body. Too much damage and the spirits cannot hold the armour together!”</p>
<p>Heartened by this, they renewed their efforts. Grabbing his axe with his spare hand, Yangus seized the initiative and jumped at the armour still pushing her back, bringing his axe crashing down. The force of the blow split the helmet in two, and if that wasn’t enough Yangus then slammed into the armour, sending it reeling under his considerable weight. She darted out of the way as it staggered past, taking the opportunity to swipe off its shattered helmet and it promptly collapsed.</p>
<p>She smiled gratefully at Yangus for the rescue, but then she saw Jay and Angelo. When Yangus had gone to help her, his opponent had turned on Jay, leaving them facing three on two. They were still managing to keep the three armours at bay, but were slowly being forced back against the battlements. Then Jay struck at Yangus’ severely battered armour, plunging his sword through one of the rents Yangus had made and sweeping upwards, splitting it in half. It collapsed. Only two left.</p>
<p>But for a brief moment Angelo was on his own, and while he attacked one the other slashed at his arm. He blocked the blow with his shield, but then the first rammed its shield into his head, knocking him to the floor. The armour raised its sword to strike the final blow, but she knocked it back with a quick fireball and suddenly Yangus was there, his war hammer punching a hole in its chest plate and fell to pieces.</p>
<p>The final armour went to slash at Yangus’ unprotected back, but Jay’s sword sliced into the back of its neck while she fired a flurry of sharp crystals at it. Caught between a jagged block of ice and a hard unforgiving sword, it shattered.</p>
<p>They barely had time to catch their breath before more Infernal Armours arrived, this time from both sides, trapping them. Jay and Angelo cast a few quick healing spells as they formed a square round Trode and Medea. She set up a ring of fire to buy them some time, but as fire didn’t really hurt them it wouldn’t hold for long.</p>
<p>“Five on each side, in a two-three formation – it’s going to be tough” Jay muttered.</p>
<p>“Jay, you had some rockbomb shards left over from when you were fiddling with the Alchemy Pot, right? Didn’t you-”</p>
<p>“Right!”</p>
<p>Jay grabbed two rockbomb shards from his pocket and tossed them one way while he threw his boomerang another, and then they all charged, Yangus taking the side hit by the rockbombs while the three of them took the other. One armour was unlucky enough to have the shards land either side of it, blowing it to pieces. Two others lost limbs and were put out of action for a while, leaving a fourth isolated. Knocked forward by the explosion, it barely had time to right itself before it saw Yangus’ war hammer come sweeping down. Two down.</p>
<p>While the other two armours on his side were still pulling themselves back together, Yangus advanced on the last armour. It charged at him, but Yangus batted its sword away with his hammer. Following his parry with an upward swing, the armour managed to block his hammer with its shield, but the blow knocked the shield aside and Yangus’ axe smashed into the helmet, knocking it clean off. Three down.</p>
<p>Meanwhile they dealt with the other side. Jay’s boomerang had ricocheted amongst the monsters, bouncing off the helmets of the first two and into the one of those at the back, before finally hitting one in the front; Jay had been practising his throwing skills, and while the last armour was distracted from the hit from behind Jay seized the opportunity to slice off its helmet. Four down.</p>
<p>At the same time she and Angelo had ploughed into the armours either side of him and were exchanging blows. Jumping over the fallen armour, Jay quickly struck at her armour and took its head off before it had chance to react. She returned the favour by sending a block of ice slamming into it and the armour behind. The first armour collapsed, but the other was merely stunned and already rising to its feet. She quickly darted over and fired a fireball beneath its helmet and down into its chest plate, blowing the armour apart in a fiery explosion. Six down.</p>
<p>However even though they’d been quick Angelo had been left on his own against two armours again. He moved quickly, dodging this way and that, his sword as quick as lighting, but he was being forced backwards and he couldn’t keep it up for long.</p>
<p>Suddenly one armour had its legs knocked from under it; Trode had joined in, using a discarded sword to slash the unsuspecting armour’s feet, and when it staggered to its knees he decapitated it. She knew Jay had said Trode was a skilled fighter in his time, but it was still a shock to see him take down an opponent so quickly and ruthlessly.</p>
<p>The other armour rushed to attack the unarmoured Trode, but Angelo reacted quickly, smashing into it with his shield at the same moment as Jay did from the other side. It crumpled and they both fell on the floor, landing uncomfortably on the scattered bits of armour. Eight down.</p>
<p>By now the two other damaged armours on Yangus’ side had managed to get up, but they were in a bad state. One was missing its shield arm while the other was missing its sword arm, and the corresponding legs were damaged too. However together they made a good team – one defended against Yangus’ attacks with its shield while the other countered, forcing Yangus onto the defensive. Despite a series of heavy blows Yangus couldn’t get them to yield, and had taken a few wounds for the trouble. He was panting heavily and the enemy was beginning to take the initiative when Jay threw his boomerang into the two of them, which she followed with a large block of ice. One was knocked back, down but not out, while the other jumped out of the way only to be met by Angelo’s sword skewering it. Nine down.</p>
<p>The last remaining armour struggled up unsteadily, its damaged leg threatening to give up on it. It heaved itself up, only to find itself surrounded. Giving a loud shriek from an unseen mouth, the armour plunged its sword into the floor. “Look out!” Trode yelled, and they all dived out of the way.</p>
<p>And not a moment too soon, as forks of lightning suddenly rained down; if they’d stayed where they were they would have been fried. As it was they got off lightly, and she quickly fired a fireball at the armour before it could try that again. Even she wasn’t sure if it was luck or skill, but the fireball slipped through a rent in the armour and exploded inside. Its sword arm and helmet shot off, sent flying into the air, and its damaged leg collapsed. Amazingly the armour stood on its remaining leg a final moment, black smoke billowing from its damaged chest plate, before giving another unearthly shriek and collapsing into a pile of smoking metal. Ten down, finally.</p>
<p>They stayed panting on the floor wherever they’d fallen for there a little bit to catch their breath. The attack had been sudden and fierce, but they’d managed to fight them off. Still, they couldn’t relax – now the monsters had found them it wouldn’t be long before more arrived, and next time they might not be so lucky. They had to get moving, fast.</p>
<p>“This way” Jay called, picking himself up off the floor and moving past the collapsed turret that had blocked the library door, causing the great long diversion in the first place, and onto a second turret. Sadly they only made it down one flight of stairs before they were cut in half by more of these accursed vines, but by this point they took it in their stride and quickly passed by some ruined guest rooms and private reception rooms to make it back to the other turret. Fortunately, although the top of the turret had collapsed, the stairs down were fine and they managed to make it down another floor.</p>
<p>“This way” Jay said again, leading them out of the stairwell.</p>
<p>“You sure? It looks like we can actually take more than a single flight of stairs here” Angelo said.</p>
<p>“There’s more doors this way – we’re less likely to get blocked off” Jay replied. “I’m getting fed up with keep having to retrace my steps, and I don’t want to get trapped now the monsters know where we are.”</p>
<p>“Where are we heading now then?” she asked.</p>
<p>“If I am not mistaken, my throne room” Trode answered as they stepped out into a great hall, a large throne sat before them. Again, the room must have been grand once, but the tapestries that had adorned the walls were torn and the portraits damaged, and the walls were cracked as the ever-present vines broke their way through.</p>
<p>“We’ll move from here to the great hall, and from the great hall to the kitchens and from the kitchens to the library” Jay told them, leading the way past the throne.</p>
<p>“Oh, my poor chancellor, so the curse caught you unawares as well” Trode sighed, spotting another cursed figure sitting on the throne. “I miss your valuable advice and your dependable, if toadying, manner. Although... the curse was unleashed in the middle of the night, well after the banquet was finished... So what were you doing in the throne room? On my throne!? So you enjoy the feeling of being enthroned do you? Well your secret is out now, you frivolous old fool!”</p>
<p>“As touching a reunion as this is, can it wait?” Angelo asked</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can’t ‘ang about, now all ‘em monsters are after us” Yangus pointed out, and they could hear the thumping of metal boots echoing through the empty corridors.</p>
<p>“I take your point” Trode conceded, jumping down from the raised dais and catching up with them. “Still, I feel I have found out something useful.”</p>
<p>“He may have been drunk Sire, and not realised where he was” Jay pointed out as they passed through the large double doors into the main hall, still strewn with decorations from the celebrations and the remains of the feast. She noticed that Jay did his best to avoid looking at the servants clearing the tables, even as he led them unerringly towards the servants’ passage</p>
<p>“It is a throne lad, not a stool – one is quite easily able to tell the difference” Trode countered. “However you are right in that it could be perfectly innocuous. Still, I will not forget.”</p>
<p>They had to duck under a vine that had broken through the passage connecting the main hall with the kitchens, but fortunately they were able to get through. Jay stopped short as he entered the kitchens though, but it wasn’t because the way was blocked off. The majority of the servants had been gathered here, laying out the remains of the feast on the tables and preparing for their own dinner. She imagined it must be like looking at the frozen remains of your family.</p>
<p>“Uh, I know we don’t have time for introductions, but just briefly...” Jay walked over to where a large woman stood waving a ladle, clearly the one in charge of the kitchens. “This is Cookie. She has a name, but I’m not sure anyone knows it. She was the one who took me in after I left St Takashiro’s and helped settle me in. She’s Friar Jethro’s sister.”</p>
<p>“Yes, she was a good woman, and an excellent cook” Trode reminisced. “How I miss her scrambled eggs.” Trode closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if he could almost smell them, so he missed the brief glare that Jay sent him. He probably hadn’t intended it to sound the way it had, but considering this ‘Cookie’ was probably the closest thing Jay had to a mother figure it was rather careless – even Medea seemed irritated with her father.</p>
<p>“D’you wanna minute guv?” Yangus asked.</p>
<p>“I’d like to, but... We need to go” Jay said, glancing at the door where they could still hear the faint sound of footsteps. “I’d at least like to find somewhere with room to fight, if we can’t avoid them.”</p>
<p>“Lead on then. Is the library close?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“Very” Jay nodded, already heading out the far side of the kitchen. “We’re coming in through the back entrance, where the Librarian used to take deliveries, so it’s not far from the storerooms.”</p>
<p>“I was going to say it’s strange to have the library so close to the kitchens – I’d thought they’d want it as far from the fires as possible” she commented.</p>
<p>“The library was a later addition” Trode explained. “Barracks for the royal guard had already been built on the opposite wing, so the library was added onto the west wing for symmetry. Originally there were more rooms separating the library from the kitchens, but over the years the library expanded and swallowed some of the storage rooms that acted as a buffer, leaving the design you see now.”</p>
<p>As he spoke Trode opened the door into the library and they all hurried in, Jay locking the door behind them in the hopes that might deter the monsters. Like the rest of the castle it was a picture of former grandeur, which only served to emphasise the destruction and neglect the curse had inflicted. There had been walls to walls of bookcases filled with books, lanterns carefully spread out to provide as much light possible yet with minimal risk of fire. The bookcases, which had seven large shelves each, had lined the walls and the centre of the room, forming rows and rows of books. In between these bookcases were tables and chairs with lamps where visitors could read and make notes, and on the far side of the room, next to the door outside, was the librarian’s desk.</p>
<p>If the librarian had seen his precious library now he would have broken down in tears. The vines had torn through the roof and tunnelled through the floor, upturning bookcases, crushing tables and scattering chairs. From the scorch marks in one corner an overturned lamp had started a fire, but fortunately it had gone out before too much damage had been done. However rain was dripping in from a crack in the roof where a vine had broken through and damp was slowly spreading through the books – some of them were probably beyond repair.</p>
<p>“Oh my, what a state the place is in” Trode sighed sadly, surveying the damage. “Well, no matter. To work, then. First things first, we need to find a book containing information on that ship – perhaps there might be some information in it that would provide some clue as to how to get it moving again.”</p>
<p>Yangus trotted down the aisles until he came to M, and then scanned the shelf. “Well that’s bloomin’ odd. There ain’t no book called ‘Magical Ships’.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid it’s going to be a bit harder than that” Jay said wearily, trudging over to a corner and beginning to methodically scan the index page of each book.</p>
<p>Going round to the far side, she murmured to Angelo “It’s almost a relief to come across a room without any victims in it. I don’t mean to sound disrespectful” she added defensively, despite him nodding in agreement. “It’s just that it’s hard to take after a while. Come on, let’s find the book and get out of here”.</p>
<p>“Alright” Angelo agreed. Pointing at a bookcase, he said “I’ll take this section. You cover the rest, alright?”</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t” she scolded, suppressing a smile. “You’ll take a wall, same as the rest of us, got it?”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I’m looking, I’m looking! Sheesh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d finally found it.</p>
<p>They’d been searching for ages, going methodically through the library book by book. Some sections were easier to dismiss than others; it was hardly going to be in the sociology, map or historical treaties sections, but it was still a huge task to check each of the books individually. It was when she was wondering how the librarian was able to keep track of all these books that she’d realised that he must keep a record somewhere. Thinking for a moment where he would keep this, she immediately walked over to the librarian’s desk and sat on his chair, trying to imagine where she would keep a record if she was librarian. The rotten wood had promptly snapped, and she’d let out a squeak of surprise as she hit the floor, but as she’d picked herself up feeling deeply embarrassed, she spotted a large cupboard under the desk with a large lock on it.</p>
<p>Since the others were already staring at her, she beckoned Yangus over and he soon had the lock popped open, and inside she found three sizeable volumes and quickly scanned them for references to ships in the salt mines. Once she found one, she walked briskly over to the map section and stood on an upturned bookcase to reach the sixth shelf and pull down a dusty book, called ‘A Rough Guide to the Northern Continent: Things to See and Do’. Turning to the contents page, she brought it to a table and opened it up at the section on ‘The Forgotten Ship’ and laid it front of the others.</p>
<p>“Ah, you’ve found something!” Trode had a penchant for stating the obvious sometimes. “Let’s read it and see if it can be of any help.” They all poured over the book eagerly, drinking in what it had to say. Which, in the end, was not a lot.</p>
<p>“So, all we have discovered, is that long ago the area where we found the ship was at the bottom of an ocean, but with the shifting of the continents during the Demon Wars the ocean drained away, leaving it grounded ever since” Trode surmised once they had finished. “Hm. That does not really help us now though. We cannot exactly bring the sea back, can we? I mean, if the ocean existed it would be <strong>plain sailing</strong>” he punned, laughing merrily at his awful joke. It was so poor it didn’t even elicit a groan, and his laughter petered out. He slid the book shut with a resounding thud and turned to say something to Jay when something caught his eye.</p>
<p>Turning to see what he was looking at, she saw the moon had somehow managed to break through the thick storm clouds hovering above the castle and was shining through one of the shattered glass windows onto the wall opposite. Something about it tugged at her memory, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what it was...</p>
<p>“Crikey! It’s night-time already?” Yangus realised. “Cor, we must ‘ave been in ‘ere ages, eh? Nice breeze though, an’ there’s a good moon. I reckon it’s a full one tonight.”</p>
<p>It was Yangus’ words that clinched it for her. “That window-frame pattern on the wall” she gasped as they all drew closer to it. “Doesn’t it remind you of the one in Ascantha? But why here and now?”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Trode demanded. “What window-frame pattern in Ascantha?”</p>
<p>“If that means what I think it means...” Jay began thoughtfully, “if I touch here I-” He vanished.</p>
<p>Trode gaped in amazement and Medea gave a surprised snort, trotting over to the wall in alarm. Angelo just shook his head. “An inconceivable ship in an equally inconceivable place. And now a Moonshadow Window in a cursed castle smothered in thorns. It’s just like a fairy tale; you couldn’t make it up.”</p>
<p>“‘Moonshadow Window’? What’s going on?” Trode stuttered, unnerved by Jay’s sudden disappearance. But she remembered how frightened they’d been when they first discovered the door on Wishers’ Peak, so she reminded him of Ishmahri and the Land of the Moonshadow. “So that’s it” Trode murmured, watching as Yangus and then Angelo touched the door and disappeared. “So he has the power to recreate people’s memories, eh? But how does that help us now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but there’s one way to find out” she grinned, walking over to the window.</p>
<p>“A-are you certain this is wise?” Trode asked, looking slightly unnerved. “I-I mean to say, the man is an Ageless! They shouldn’t be met with lightly! And shouldn’t someone remain here to look after Medea?”</p>
<p> “Well, if you’re willing to stay here alone in a dark castle filled with monsters at night, then by all means go ahead.” Trode grimaced; he’d forgotten about that. “But don’t forget, last time we came back somewhere entirely different, remember?”</p>
<p>“That is true, it would be difficult if we were separated...”</p>
<p>“Besides, you won’t ever get another chance, will you?” she pointed out. “And then you’ll always wonder what would have happened if you had gone, if you hadn’t-”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, alright, I’m coming” Trode snapped, stomping over to the magical doorway. “Just tell me how am I supposed to work this thing. Do I just reach out and-” He disappeared.</p>
<p>“That’s right” she confirmed, exchanging an amused glance with Medea. Then the Princess nudged the door with her nose and disappeared after her father. And then it was only her, so she reached out, and pattern on the wall swung open as if it were a real door, and as the rest of the world faded away she stepped through into the Moonshadow Realm.</p>
<p>She met Trode and Medea on the other side, both of them gazing in awe at the beautiful twilight world of the Land of the Moonshadow, the crystal bridge and the tiny pin-pricks of light twinkling in the distance. Well, she couldn’t blame them – it was pretty incredible.</p>
<p>She lost herself in the wonder of it all for a few moments, but then she heard Angelo say “Ascantha and Trodain are quite a long way away from each other, right? So how can they both have doorways leading to exactly the same place? I swear that this was the exact same spot that we materialised last time!”</p>
<p>Jay shrugged. “How is it possible that when we left the same door, we arrived in the middle of Ascantha castle? And how is it possible that King Trode and the Princess were transported as well, along with all the equipment, even though they hadn’t gone anywhere near any magic doors? This place doesn’t exactly follow any rules Angelo. At least, not the ones we’re familiar with.”</p>
<p>“That’s not an answer.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t have one. I know as much as you.” At that moment Jay noticed Trode and Medea. “Ah, Sire, Princess!” Sweeping his arm across in an elegant gesture and giving a small bow he said “Welcome to the Land of the Moonshadow.” Hm, he was clearly enjoying himself. And why not?</p>
<p>“I never imagined we’d have another chance to visit this place” she said. “It was almost as if that time back in Ascantha was a dream – I can hardly believe it’s real.”</p>
<p>Angelo smiled. “I know exactly how you feel.”</p>
<p>“This place is absolutely fantastic!” Trode exclaimed, looking out over the crystal bridge. “I could hardly credit it without seeing it with my own eyes, but it really does exist! I have never seen anything like it! It truly is incredible.”</p>
<p>“Make sure you watch where you’re walkin’ granddad” Yangus warned. “Who knows wot’d ‘appen if ya fell over in a funny place like this, eh?”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?” Trode gasped in indignation.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’s no problem. Jus’ be careful, eh?” Yangus carried on blithely.</p>
<p>“Let’s head for the Moonshadow, uh, ‘glasshouse’ shall we?” Jay suggested quickly. “Perhaps Ishmahri might be able to help us with our little problem?”</p>
<p>“I would hardly call our problem ‘little’” Trode huffed, but thankfully he allowed himself to be persuaded and they followed the path to the crystal glasshouse. Heading inside, they walked up the grand hall past its rows and rows of bookcases and instruments, trying to ignore the whole bigger-on-the-inside-than-on-the-outside thing. Again, as they walked up the hall they could feel all their cares and worries simply drift away, leaving their minds in a tranquil ocean. Trode and Medea were naturally unnerved by this, but she’d known it was coming and had been expecting it, and it wasn’t as scary as the first time. Still, the idea of meeting an Ageless was a little worrying to say the least, even if he had helped them in the past. The Ageless were known for being capricious and cruel, and skilled in manipulation and compulsion. Who knew how they might end up? But... the door had appeared for a reason, and they had to follow. Ishmahri had said the Goddess controlled the door, so it should be fine ...right?</p>
<p>She could see the tall willowy form of Ishmahri at the far end of the hall staring into his ‘window’, his long elegant fingers plucking at his harp as the strange colourful balls of light swirled around him. She had to admit, he was very beautiful, if he was a he, but that beauty had an otherworldliness about it that looked unnatural. Or maybe she was just saying that now she knew he was an Ageless.</p>
<p>Hearing their approach, Ishmahri turned to face them and raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Welcome once more, you four, to the Land of the Moonshadow, fortunate travellers from the world below” he sang in his mysterious sing-song voice. “The Moonshadow Window opens to grant a single wish but once in a human’s lifetime; it is mysterious indeed that we should meet for a <strong>second</strong> time. Enlighten me, humans from the World of Light, what wish has brought you back upon this night?”</p>
<p>Jay quickly explained the situation and described the ship that they’d found, probably hoping to avoid a repeat of the disconcerting way Ishmahri used the last time they were here. “I know the ship of which you speak, though the memory grows old and weak” Ishmahri told them. “Long ago it would travel the vast oceans between the realms, guided by the light of the moon. Then by forces great it was one day sunk, robbed from the world all too soon.”</p>
<p>He paused for a moment, looking into the distance as if lost in ancient memories, and the pained wistful expression on his face kept them silent until he turned to them again. “And now you wish this ship to claim, and return it to the ocean from whence it came? A simple task – all we must do is revive the memory of times long since past, times when there was once an ocean where now there is land, and remind the ship of how it used to sail on the sea so vast. You saw for yourselves in Ascantha, how through music memories of Queen Sasha were at hand; now I will again give form to a memory, the memory of the ocean that sleeps in the land.” Raising his harp, he started plucking at the strings in a complex arpeggio that slowly rose higher and higher. “Yes, the music will rouse the memory, despite the pass of many a century.” They closed their eyes and let Ishmahri’s beautiful tune carry them away on its heavenly chords.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a different, jarring sound followed swiftly by a harsh snap, jerking them back to present to see Ishmahri looking sadly at his broken instrument. “Ah, it is as I feared – this harp is not powerful enough; reviving the memory of an ocean is simply too tough” he sighed regretfully, caressing the broken string. “I will need a greater instrument if I am to perform such a task. I only hope it is not too much to ask. I must think for thee...” He closed his eyes as he lost himself in thought, a slight frown spreading across his face.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is coming to me” Ishmahri said at last. “There is an aura that surrounds you that I can view. It is faint, but I can feel it. No, wait! I can see it! A Moonshadow Harp in the World of the Sun’s Light, until now hidden from sight! With that, no undertaking would be beyond the realms of possibility!</p>
<p>“Lend me your ears, listen to me: Somewhere in your world there is an almighty instrument, dating back before the world was rent. Somewhere along the path you have already trod a friend will guide you to its location, hidden under sod. My brave children, now you have been told, if you wish to awaken the ancient ship, you must first find the Moonshadow Harp of old. Bring it to me and I shall summon the memory of that ancient ocean blue, and the ship shall sail once more, good as new.”</p>
<p>“I see” Jay sighed.</p>
<p>Ishmahri cocked his head at them. “Is something the matter? I would have thought you full of happy chatter.”</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s nothing” Jay said hastily. “We’ll find the harp.”</p>
<p>“But? Come, come, tut, tut!” Ishmahri prompted.</p>
<p>“It’s just that... As you know, we’re on trail of a murderer, and he escaped to the Western Continent. The Western Continent is a big place, and we’re already months behind him. We’ll find this Moonshadow Harp, but we keeping hitting delays and we’re worried that by the time we find it and come back here, he’ll be long gone and we’ll never find him.”</p>
<p>“I see” Ishmahri said thoughtfully, studying them carefully. Finally he nodded slowly, as if coming to some unspoken decision. “Leave this to me.”</p>
<p>“You can help?” Trode gasped.</p>
<p>“You have great potential not yet unlocked, and you have great determination and spirit” Ishmahri told them slowly. “You might be strong enough, though it will take all your power to use it.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“It is a powerful magic that many a mage would yearn, but one that only a slender few can learn” Ishmahri explained. “I believe if you use all your power together, you may be among those few. Clear your minds and listen; you will understand if you do.”</p>
<p>They did so and waited patiently, Trode standing aside with Medea and watching with interest. Ishmahri spread his hands out wide and lifted up his head, as if praying or listening for something. Then after a few moments he raised his hands above them and, it could have been a trick of the light, but little orbs of light seem to come from Ishmahri’s hands and come to rest on them.</p>
<p>And then it was all over. Everyone blinked a few times, feeling slightly odd and tired. “You have now learned the ability to travel from one place to another” Ishmahri told them. “It will take practice, but soon you will be able to travel great distances without bother.”</p>
<p>“Wot, just like that?” Yangus asked in surprise.</p>
<p>“Just like that. However the spell will leave you greatly drained, so keep close to inhabited areas while maintaining enough distance to avoid unwanted accidents would be best. What is more, you can only travel to places you have already been. Simply picture where you want to go in your mind and step through the portal. The spell will do the rest.”</p>
<p>“Thank you” Jay said, bowing low, the others following suit. “We will do our best to find the Moonshadow Harp for you. We will return as soon as we can.”</p>
<p>“I can ask no more” Ishmahri said kindly. “Farewell, intrepid travellers four, and may the Goddess watch over you as your story unfolds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here it is, Trodain, at long last. I put quite a lot of effort into this chapter, so I hope it conveys the sense of desolation and horror. Apart from a quick flashback in the game, finally revealing how the story began to the player, not much mention is made of the characters' feelings. True, there's Trode's lament at what's happened to his castle, and a couple of Trode's scenes are taken directly from the game, but it feels like he's just looking back after a long journey rather than surveying the ruins of his home and servants. No mention is made of the main character's feelings, despite this being his home. Nor Medea's, but that's not surprising. Of course, it is a game, they probably didn't want to overdo it on the cutscenes, but I felt it would be remiss not to explore it further here.</p>
<p>That said, narrating from Jay's or Trode's viewpoint would be overkill, and probably veer into melodrama if I did, so for the rewrite I used Jessica for an outsider's perspective. I'm quite happy with how it turned out, and the little scene with Medea just folded out naturally. It doesn't quite avoid stereotypes, I'm sorry to say, but I was struggling to create a conversation with only one participant. My excuse is that Jessica was floundering for common ground, and tried to fall back on something familiar before Medea laughed at her. The point is that I wanted to use this as a moment to 'humanise' Medea for Jessica, and move from 'ignoring the whole identity issue' to 'maybe accepting the crazy story'. There's still an element of doubt, but at the moment the mounting evidence is too compelling to ignore. And it helps Jay get over his sulking in the previous chapter, which I didn't want to dwell on, justified or not.</p>
<p>Those familiar with the game may note that I've taken some liberties with the castle's design, while remaining faithful to the general layout. I'm not about to draw a floorplan, but I did plot the general location and purpose for all the rooms. I also made sure to dedicate small scenes to minor figures in the game. It's been too long since I last played, so I can't remember exactly where the characters came from, but Zoe is based on a random maid that you pass in the middle of a corridor, the wounded guard came from the flashback (and now has a partner), and I had to include Trode's rant about the Chancellor and his reaction to seeing the cook. Especially as I'd made the cook a mentor/mother figure to Jay.</p>
<p>I put in the fight scene because, before I added those additional chapters, I was concerned that the story had absolutely no fighting in it apart from with the Trap Box, and that it was getting boring. I was also aware that I'd been going on about the ruins of the castle a lot, and wanted a change of pace. Hopefully the subsequent revisions have kept the story engaging, and the battle shows how the party is getting stronger and working together more. I even added a small moment for Trode - I don't think he'd just cower behind Medea.</p>
<p>And then, unexpectedly, Ishmahri appears! Even he was surprised, and he was formerly (nearly) omniscient and omnipotent! Once again, I apologise for the hamfisted attempts at poetry - just pretend he's eloquent in his own language. Oh, and Ishmahri didn't mean to ignore Trode and Medea, it's just that they're much less interesting than the four people who managed to return to his realm - that's never happened before. It's not because when I first wrote this scene, Trode and Medea never entered the castle, they waited outside like in the game, and I didn't want to rewrite Ishmahri's dialogue again. Not at all.</p>
<p>And yes, the party have finally learned Zoom! I thought that, of all the ways they could learn it, this was the home of an almighty magical being from the ancient past made the most sense. I felt that teleportation must have extremely high magic consumption, and that it had to be rare, otherwise everyone would be doing it. I'm using a mix of the dragons' warping skills in the Dragons of Pern series and the visual effect of Wheel of Time's Travel spell for the Zoom, rather than the game's visual of simply flying up into the air. I also threw in the restrictions to explain why they always teleport to the outside of towns or dungeons they already know, as it's easier to picture their destinations. However this does mean that they can cast Zoom indoors. Well, the hero could cast Evac, right? It's the same spell. Given the changes however, I can't see them calling it Zoom, so they'll name it in the next chapter. I hope you look forward to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Hunt for the Moonshadow Harp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Urgh, yesterday was a mistake” Angelo groaned, sitting down beside the wagon, his hair still wet from his shower and left undone. It was getting pretty long now, almost down to his waist; he wondered how much longer he was going to let it grow, or whether Jess would burn some of it off. She did seem to have gotten better about that recently, probably because they kept teasing her about it.</p>
<p>“We overdid it” he agreed, passing Angelo a tray of food, which he took gratefully.</p>
<p>“Still, at least we know the spell works, eh guv?” Yangus piped up, handing him the last two trays.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that” he muttered, taking the trays and passing one to Jess while putting his own tray to one side – despite how hungry he was, he was really too tired to eat. “And the spell may work, but Ishmahri was right – it really takes all our strength.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll probably get better with practice” Angelo sighed, putting his own tray aside. “That was the first group spell we’ve ever cast, and a big one at that, so I think we did a good job simply being able to cast it successfully.”</p>
<p>“And we got all the way from Trodain to St Takashiro’s in about five seconds – that has to count for something, right?” Jess added, brushing her still-damp hair.</p>
<p>“Well, it certainly saved us a week’s journey” he agreed. “But right now we’re too weak to travel, so we’ll have to wait and see how it balances out. More importantly – the Moonshadow Harp.”</p>
<p>“Yes, our latest ‘little diversion’” Angelo groaned. “So if you feel inclined to believe the words of such a strange man from an equally strange world, Ishmahri said he could move our ship with an instrument called the Moonshadow Harp, right? Just one problem. We don’t know where the harp is.”</p>
<p>“The Moonshadow ‘arp” Yangus murmured, tearing off a chunk of his bread and eating it. “Even I ain’t never ‘eard o’ that, in all me long years o’ thievin’. It’s all very well that funny bloke sayin’ it’s out there somewhere, but that don’t exactly ‘elp us, does it? I mean he coulda been a bit more specific.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, all we know is that we have to find some instrument called the Moonshadow Harp. That’s our only clue! Hardly a lot to go on when it could be anywhere in the world!” Jess complained.</p>
<p>“Didn’t Ishmahri say that someone we’ve already met on our journey has it?” Angelo put in. “From what he said it sounds like it’s quite a treasure, so I’d guess it probably belongs to royalty.”</p>
<p>“We can’t assume that” Jess pointed out. “There’s plenty of mysterious treasures owned by collectors – like, the Venus’ Tear, for example. And that’s assuming that people recognise the harp for what it is – they might just consider it another harp, in which case it really could be anywhere.”</p>
<p>“That’s true” Angelo conceded. “Well, Ishmahri thinks the Moonshadow Harp is somewhere we’ve been before, so that must narrow it down a little.”</p>
<p>“Not exactly” he grimaced, getting out his maps. “You see, we started from Trodain and went to Farebury, searched here, met Jess here, searched there, met Jess again and crossed the sea here, and then we searched there, before meeting you-”</p>
<p>“By all that’s holy, did you search the entire Northern Continent!”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “We’re thorough. Although there is a bit here we haven’t searched. I kind of want to travel there someday now, just to see what it’s like.”</p>
<p>“That is a point though” King Trode said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Cor blimey!” Yangus jumped, almost spilling his tray.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, you dolt – I have been here the entire time! You came out to eat your breakfast in the stables with us, remember?” King Trode snapped.</p>
<p>“Sorry, you was so quiet I forgot you was ‘ere” Yangus said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“I shall endeavour not to be silent in the future then” King Trode said tartly, before turning back to the rest of them. “It occurred to me that Ishmahri was addressing all of you when he said it was somewhere you have been before – not just a few of you, but all of you.”</p>
<p>“That’s true. So it’s after I joined you – somewhere in the Eastern Continent or the west coast of the Northern Continent then” Angelo realised. “Well, at least that rules out most of one continent, but you realise we did a full circuit of the Eastern Continent – that’s still a fair bit of ground to cover.”</p>
<p>“Well, we can at least ignore the northern coast – you weren’t with us then” he said thoughtfully. “...I hesitate to say this, but an ancient artefact lost to antiquity, that’s Brains’ field, right?”</p>
<p>“You ain’t wrong guv” Yangus nodded, looking supremely satisfied. “There ain’t nowt that Brains don’t know about.”</p>
<p>“You’re not saying we go back to Pickham, are you?” Angelo groaned. “Ignoring all the other potential issues with that, it’s on the other side of the Eastern Continent!”</p>
<p>“But our new spell should help with that” Jess pointed out. “...Our new spell needs a name.”</p>
<p>“Teleportation?” King Trode suggested. “Considering that is the function of the spell.”</p>
<p>“Tele-wot?” Yangus asked. “’ow ‘bout we call it summink shorter an’ easier to say, like.”</p>
<p>“Zoom?” he offered. “That’s short and sweet.”</p>
<p>“What, ‘we’re just going to Zoom over to Pickham’ and ‘let’s just zoom off then’?” Angelo pulled a face, clearly showing his thoughts on <strong>that</strong> idea.</p>
<p>“I’ve got one” Jess said. He didn’t like the look of that grin though. “How about ‘skip’? Since we’re skipping the distance in between.”</p>
<p>“So you want us to say we’re <strong>skipping</strong> to Pickham?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He considered that for a moment. Actually, it was rather funny. “I’m up for that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s good, ain’t it?” Yangus chuckled, and the Princess snorted her agreement.</p>
<p>Angelo rolled his eyes. “Go on then” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Wait, really?” Jess exclaimed, sitting up in surprise. “I was joking! Wouldn’t you rather call it something like ‘Travel’? At least we won’t get stares then!”</p>
<p>“Sorry Jess, majority rules” he grinned, and she shook her head at them. “Anyway, with this ‘Skip’ spell it shouldn’t take us much longer to get to one place in the Eastern Continent than another. So, why not Pickham?”</p>
<p>“As much as I hate the idea of not being able to see Yangus’ hometown again, there is one tiny flaw with that plan” King Trode interjected. “You have not fully mastered this ‘Travel’ spell. Consider for a moment how exhausted you are now – do you really think you could create a... a ‘window’ to Pickham, a distance ten times that you made yesterday? What if you use up all your power and it is not enough? You could either end up draining your life energies and killing yourselves, or the ‘window’ might collapse half-way.” The King paused a moment. “I do not know if that means you would only end up travelling half the distance, or whether only half of you would travel the distance, but either way I would not think it particularly conducive for your health.”</p>
<p>He grimaced. “Point taken Sire.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we can’t do it now, but it doesn’t mean we won’t be able to one day” Jess said encouragingly.</p>
<p>“It’s not one day we’re worried about, it’s now that we need to find the Moonshadow Harp” Angelo reminded her.</p>
<p>“Well, we can start by heading for the Eastern Continent and practicing this new spell” he decided, picking up his own bread roll and tearing a piece off to chew on. “Then we can think of where to start our search, whether we can Travel to Pickham or somewhere closer.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s the best we can do for now” Angelo agreed. “For once though, it’d be nice if things were simple, if we knew Dhoulmagus had been seen somewhere and we could just chase after him without any difficulty. Everything just takes so long...”</p>
<p>“I know, it is painful to be forced to wait so long” Trode agreed. “Word is already getting out about Trodain’s fate, and the longer it takes the more difficult it will be for Trodain to recover. I dread to imagine what will happen if Helms abroad hear what has happened to their brethren, many with a stake on their relatives’ land. And I assure you, I have no great desire to keep this form, believe me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not doubting anyone’s dedication” Angelo replied. “It’s just... frustrating.”</p>
<p>“Believe me, I know, all too well” Trode replied grimly.</p>
<p>They ate breakfast in silence after that, and once they were finished he stood up. “Alright everyone, I’m still feeling exhausted even now, and I’m sure you are as well. We’ve another search with no clear leads or direction except the Eastern Continent, so we might as well call it a Becalm Day. Get some sleep if you can, and if you can’t just have a wander round the monastery; if you’re up for it we might do some more practice this afternoon or this evening, but this morning you have to yourselves.”</p>
<p>“Squad dismissed” Angelo quipped.</p>
<p>“That’s right, now shoo. Go on. I’ll grab the trays later.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’ll</strong> take the trays” Jess said, rolling her eyes. “You don’t have to do everything Jay.”</p>
<p>“You ‘avin’ your apple guv?” Yangus asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of it, don’t you worry” he assured him, pocketing it. “And don’t call me that.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m still ‘ungry, so I’m gonna ‘ead for the kitchen – that Jethro bloke’s a good cook” Yangus said, helping Jess with the trays.</p>
<p>“Urgh, I’m still hungry, but I can’t stomach anymore food” Jess groaned, placing a hand on her stomach, which was looking a little bloated under her corset. “I think I’ll go have a lie down and digest a bit. Don’t wake me before lunch.”</p>
<p>“I’m with you on that” Angelo said. Jess looked at him, and he held up his hands defensively. “Sorry, I’m too tired to think straight. I meant I’d like a lie down too, not that I’d lie down with you. Although, that being said, I wouldn’t mind-”</p>
<p>“Just be glad I don’t have the strength for a fireball right now” Jess sighed, heading out the stable doors with Yangus. “I’ll pay you back during training.”</p>
<p>“You can try” Angelo grinned, following her out. “Anyway, I was actually planning on having a lie down out here – with the Templars on guard duty, it’d be nice to take it easy and relax in the sun.”</p>
<p>“You know, that’s not a bad idea” Jess said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Sorry to keep you waiting, Princess” he said, laying out the grooming kit.</p>
<p>“While I always appreciate your dedication to duty, are you certain you are able lad?” King Trode asked. “You look dead on your feet.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sire. I wasn’t able to yesterday, but I won’t miss two in a row. Especially after all those stairs yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Very well lad, if you insist” Trode sighed. He nodded and set to work rubbing the Princess down, wiping off the dirt and cast a few healing spells to ease some inflammation from the strain of yesterday. The Princess gave him a look, and he had to admit he felt a little dizzy from the strain casting the spells, but after a brief sit down the black spots disappeared from his vision. Still, no more healing spells, or any spells for that matter – his life energies were too low.</p>
<p>“There you are Jay, I was told I would find you here.”</p>
<p>He looked up from where he’d been brushing the Princess’ mane to see Father Simeon come into the stables. “Well met, Fellow Traveller. Do you travel far, or is your destination in sight? You are welcome to travel with us, wherever you may be headed.”</p>
<p>Father Simeon gave him a bemused look, but returned with “Fellow Traveller, my path is sure and my destination in sight, but I would welcome your companionship wherever our paths may take us.”</p>
<p>“Then join with us in friendship as long as our paths cross. You are most welcome, Father Simeon.”</p>
<p>“My thanks, Jay.” They paused. “You know, as you are my guests, you do not need to go through the Rites of Hospitality every time I come visit you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m a little tired” he said, feeling embarrassed at unthinkingly invoking the Rites.</p>
<p>“Well, I applaud the instinctive obedience to the Rites and the Goddess’ Teachings – it is good to see you have not forgotten your time with us.”</p>
<p>“I will never forget my time with you Father” he said, grinning at the Abbot.</p>
<p>“How was Trodain for you?” Father Simeon asked them, settling himself down on the wagon next to King Trode. “I imagine it must have been difficult.”</p>
<p>“It was, I will not deny it” the King sighed. “So many familiar faces, all frozen by the curse; a home I knew and loved, changed beyond all recognition; monsters roam freely with none to oppose them, and even my own armoury come to life against us. Even once the curse is lifted, much will need to be done to rebuild my capital and re-establish my rule. As I said before, I am under no illusions – it will be a tremendous challenge.”</p>
<p>“I see. And you Jay?”</p>
<p>“Me?” He’d been preparing to take his leave and give His Majesty some privacy for his confession.</p>
<p>“Yes. It is your home too” the Abbot said gently.</p>
<p>“I... I found Friar Jethro’s sister.”</p>
<p>“Ah. I will let him know.”</p>
<p>“No, no, I’ll do it. I owe them both that much.”</p>
<p>“As you wish. Know that my door is always open to your both, if you wish to talk.”</p>
<p>“Thank you” both he and King Trode said gratefully.</p>
<p>“I must say I was concerned when you arrived late last night – you both looked utterly exhausted. I understand that the times must be tougher on you than I can possibly imagine, but please do not kill yourselves trying to restore your kingdom – such an end would help no-one.”</p>
<p>“Last night was different” he explained. “We encountered Ishmahri again, and he taught us a teleportation spell to help cover more ground. We used it to Travel here, but the spell cost more than we realised. We discussed it this morning, and we’ll be more careful in future.”</p>
<p>“Ishmahri... This is the Ageless you discovered in Ascantha, correct?” Father Simeon recalled. “How did you come to find him in Trodain?”</p>
<p>“...Magic?”</p>
<p>“Given Ishmahri’s nature, we can assume the normal rules of reality do not apply” King Trode interjected. “If what Ishmahri says is true, the Goddess is the one that controls the door to his realm, so we can claim that the Goddess guided us to him.”</p>
<p>“Even Ishmahri was surprised that we came back” he added. “Usually the door only opens once a generation, apparently.”</p>
<p>“I see. Did you find what you were looking for then?” Father Simeon asked.</p>
<p>“Sort of.”</p>
<p>“As I explained before, we need to obtain a ship to continue our pursuit of Dhoulmagus to the Western Continent” King Trode explained. “We have found a ship in considerable disrepair in the salt mines, but as it is stranded far from the sea we were searching for a way to return it to the ocean. Ishmahri has said he can assist with this, but he lacks the power to do this unaided, and has requested we retrieve the Moonshadow Harp, an instrument of power that used to belong to him.”</p>
<p>“A feat that is beyond the power of the Ageless?” Father Simeon said in surprise.</p>
<p>“I presume the Goddess has restrained his powers, so he cannot warp reality with a mere thought as the Ageless once did” King Trode nodded. “Now I know what you are thinking, and last night I considered the wisdom of returning an instrument of power to enhance the abilities of an Ageless, but after much thought I decided that it must be the Goddess’ will that we were guided to him not once but twice, and that therefore to reunite Ishmahri with this harp must also be Her will. I trust that if it is not Her will, She will make it known to us.”</p>
<p>“I understand. I will pray that the Goddess makes your road clear, and guides you to your destination.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Father” King Trode bowed. “For now we will head to the Eastern Continent; hopefully by then our way will become clear.”</p>
<p>“The Eastern Continent?” the Abbot echoed.</p>
<p>“Yes. Ishmahri was not exactly detailed in his directions, but it is somewhere we have been before. Since Angelo has only been with us in the Eastern Continent and our most recent journey to Trodain, we will retrace our steps to the Eastern Continent and, if we have not found it by then, we will look for guidance.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps the Goddess is already making your path clear...” Father Simeon murmured, and they looked at him curiously.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” King Trode asked.</p>
<p>“Since you left us, we have been discussing the news you brought, particularly concerning the death of Abbot Francisco” Father Simeon explained. “Abbot Francisco and his teachings have been a great inspiration to us, and we hold them in great respect. We realise that he started his next great journey some time ago, but we have decided that a number of the brothers should go on pilgrimage to Maella Abbey to bid him farewell and pray that he has an easy journey to the side of the Goddess. However we have been in a quandary, as we do not have enough Templars to spare an escort. Ordinarily we would travel with a caravan, but with Trodain’s destruction none are likely to pass by for some time. However if you are already travelling to the Eastern Continent, then it would be a great aid to us if you would be able to escort them as far as you travel.”</p>
<p>“We would be-” He broke off and glance at the King, who was looking at him in amusement. “My apologies.”</p>
<p>“We would be honoured to assist you in this task, Father” King Trode said. “As you say, it is as if the Goddess Herself guides our path.”</p>
<p>“You are most generous” Father Simeon smiled, bowing to them. “I will let the brothers know. Captain Paul and Brother John will no doubt wish to speak to you about the practical side of our journey later this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to it Father” he bowed. “Do not worry, we will protect your brethren.”</p>
<p>“I have every faith that you will. May the Goddess watch over you my child, and may she keep your road smooth and easy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It started with the Templar.</p>
<p>As the Abbot and other monks had prayed, their journey had been smooth and easy. It had certainly been slower than he’d like, as the monks were not used to travelling and they stopped to help others even more than he did, but at the same time many hands made light work, and their presence meant a welcome break from having to pitch camp or cook dinner. The extra horses meant that the Princess could have a break from the wagon, and their numbers meant fewer monsters were willing to attack, so apart from moments where a monk forgot themselves and wandered off and had to be rescued, they had a fairly easy time of it. It was almost a nice holiday, if not for their constant awareness of time slipping away, and the lack of any leads on the Moonshadow Harp.</p>
<p>Still, their time hadn’t been wasted. They’d been practicing their new spell, and they could now Travel greater distances without exhausting themselves, and they’d been working on their fighting techniques as well. He’d also made a Magma Staff in the Alchemy pot as well as a few other bits and pieces, and could finally confidently say he’d got to grips with his spear. It was difficult without anyone to guide him, but by sparring with Angelo and Yangus he’d learned how to use it at least, any weaknesses thoroughly and brutally exploited while he’d found how to pick holes in their defences in turn. Jess had come a long way with her hand-to-hand combat skills, the fight in Trodain <strong>finally</strong> giving her the necessary drive as she realised that sometimes neither her magic nor whip would help, and Angelo was faster and deadlier than ever.</p>
<p>His only real complaint had been when they arrived at Port Prospect – the Harbourmaster had <strong>insisted</strong> on holding a feast when he’d heard of their arrival, and had completely refused any attempts to be dissuaded. Not that the others had helped him with that, traitors. And then of course he’d been forced to go over the entire story of their role in defeating that sea monster that had brought the port to its knees, several times, until he was finally able to escape and smuggle the King and Princess onto the ferry. The others hadn’t joined them until the next day, hung-over but happy, and he supposed he couldn’t deny them the chance to let loose – they didn’t get many opportunities after all. And Jessica had been particularly happy to see the Harbourmaster and his wife again, reconnecting with her home a bit, so he supposed he couldn’t complain.</p>
<p>Yes, the journey had been a calm and peaceful one, the most carefree they had been since they had begun their journey. They had almost slipped into a daze, going from one day to the next, protecting the monks on their way to Maella Abbey, practicing their fighting and their magic. But it was always going to come to an end, and today they had finally arrived.</p>
<p>For a long time they’d debated what they should tell the monks about Maella Abbey and its corruption – they’d not wanted to disillusion them, so he’d dodged the issue by saying it was ‘indescribable’ and ‘unlike anything he’d imagined’. Now they were here, he wondered whether he’d made the right choice. Well, it was too late now...</p>
<p>The monks were suitably impressed by the sight of Maella Abbey, gasped at its size and grand decoration as well as its location in the middle of the river. What’s more, the sun was shining and the clear blue water sparkled like diamonds. It was truly a glorious day. The monks could have hardly been in higher spirits.</p>
<p>Until they’d met the Templar.</p>
<p>The Templar was dressed in the customary Templar uniform, a dark blue tunic and breeches with a white border covered by a matching overcoat, his black shoes and bald head brightly polished. However despite this he simply looked like a thug dressed-up as a Templar, which probably wasn’t far from the truth – Angelo had heard rumour that the Abbey had recruited a large number of Templars, and the selection criteria hadn’t been picky.</p>
<p>From the looks of things the Templar had been playing cards with the two others next to him, equally bulky and imposing. When the Templar saw their group coming however, he stood up and walked to the middle of the path, his two fellows standing either side of him, blocking the way across the bridge to the Abbey. “Wot d’you want?” the Templar had growled, and he knew they were in trouble.</p>
<p>Brother John, who had come forward to introduce himself, was rather taken aback by the curt question. Still, he recovered and announced “We are monks from the Abbey of St Takashiro. We recently heard about the sad loss of Abbot Francisco and we wished to pay our respects.”</p>
<p>“Really? Wot about them?” the Templar asked, gesturing towards where he, Jess, Angelo and Yangus had gathered. “They don’t look like monks.”</p>
<p>“They are our escort. They protected us from monsters on our long journey from the Northern Continent” Brother John answered, bewildered by the Templar’s attitude, and the other monks began to move uneasily.</p>
<p>“That so?” the Templar said suspiciously. “They look suspicious to me.”</p>
<p>“Look who’s talking” Jess snorted and Yangus stiffened indignantly, but he shushed them before the Templar heard; he didn’t want any trouble if he could help it.</p>
<p>“One of them is a Templar here at Maella Abbey!” Brother John exclaimed. “And the other-”</p>
<p>“Who? I don’t recognise him” snapped the Templar.</p>
<p>Before Brother John could reply Angelo gave a little wave. “That would be because I left before you arrived” Angelo told him, flashing his Templar’s ring. “Before this ‘guard’ was set up.”</p>
<p>“That’s on account of Abbot Francisco’s murder” the Templar replied gruffly. “We can’t have just anyone wandering in, it isn’t safe.”</p>
<p>“W-What!?” Brother John exclaimed. “But the Rites of Hospitality! The Goddess’ Teachings clearly state-”</p>
<p>“We know wot the teachings say, but that don’t change that the Abbey needs protecting; we can’t be ‘avin’ another break-in like that last one.”</p>
<p>“But the Rites are the very foundation of the Teachings, handed down by the Goddess Herself, and the Rite of Hospitality the most important of them all!” Brother John protested. “Without them the Abbey, the entire Church and Faith, have no purpose!”</p>
<p>“It’s that sort of thinkin’ that got the last abbot killed” the templar snapped.</p>
<p>“You talk like Abbot Francisco was killed by some sneak who slipped in with the worshippers” he interrupted, having had enough of the conversation. “Dhoulmagus broke in when the Abbey was on high alert and took on half the Templar Guard, overpowered them and set the Abbey on fire before breaking into the Abbot’s Manse, killing the Abbot and finally escaping without a trace. The Rites had nothing to do with it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you think you know about it, eh?” the templar retorted.</p>
<p>“Considering the first thing the new Abbot did was ask me to hunt Dhoulmagus on his behalf, yes, I do” he finished smugly, holding out the writ Angelo passed to him. “I’ve come to give him an update, and offered to give these monks an escort while we travelled the same way. Now, if you don’t mind, could you let us past?”</p>
<p>On seeing Marcello’s writ the templar balked, and he glanced nervously at the Abbey. “You can go” he muttered. “But the monks ‘ave nowt to do wiv Abbot Marcello, so they-”</p>
<p>“What, do you expect them to form an armed insurrection? Would you like to check under their robes for weapons?” Jess scorned. “They’re monks! Stop with the posturing and let us through already!”</p>
<p>“Alright, you can pass” the templar announced. “But the wagons and the weapons stay ‘ere.”</p>
<p>“Of course” he agreed.</p>
<p>“I’ll stay out ‘ere an look after ‘em, like” Yangus said, the monks shifting uneasily as they realised exactly who he was protecting the wagons from.</p>
<p>“’old it!” the templar yelled as the monks began to move forward. “I weren’t finished – you can pass, so long as you pay the entry fee.”</p>
<p>“What!?” Brother John spluttered. “You expect us to <strong>pay</strong><em>?</em> Are you out of your mind? We are of the same order, fellow brothers in devotion to the Goddess!”</p>
<p>“Like I said, the abbey needs protectin’, an’ it don’t pay fer itself” snarled the templar. “If you wanna go in, you’ve got to pay our toll, same as everyone else. Twenty gold coins, each.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have that sort of coin!” Brother John protested.</p>
<p>“If you’ve come all the way from Trodain, you must have some coin on you.”</p>
<p>“Why would we? Our food and accommodation was offered freely by other houses of the Church, and if they had no room then the people opened their doors to us. Please, be reasonable!”</p>
<p>“If you’ve no coin then ‘ow are you payin’ your guards ‘ere” the templar sneered.</p>
<p>“Like I said, we’re providing our services for free” he cut in.</p>
<p>“More fool you then” the templar snapped back.</p>
<p>“How much did you say?” he asked, walking over to the wagon and pulling out a purse.</p>
<p>“Twenty gold coins each, and there’s twenty one-”</p>
<p>“Twenty” Jess corrected, walking back to wagons.</p>
<p>“Alright, twenty of you, so I make that four ‘undred gold coins. Now hand it over.”</p>
<p>“Four hundred gold coins? You must be mad!” Brother John exploded.</p>
<p>“I was thinking closer to a hundred” he replied.</p>
<p>“You take me a fool! I ain’t lettin’ all o’ you in for that!” the templar snarled.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. “It’s more than most could expect to earn in a day” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“I ain’t most people, an’ I expect to see four ‘undred.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be waiting a long time then, because the most you’ll get is one fifty.”</p>
<p>“Not ‘appenin’. No pay, no way” one of the other templars jibed, reminding him of someone...</p>
<p>“Wait a minute, aren’t you Big Pete’s old gang?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I remember now” agreed Jess. “Aren’t you those bandits who attacked us? The last I heard you were working in that tavern to pay off your debt after your boss ditched you.”</p>
<p>“We got a full pardon from Abbot Marcello” Big Pete’s brother sneered. “We answer to ‘im now.”</p>
<p>“Standards for the Templars have dropped I see” Angelo commented. “But you do realise that we’re here to see Marcello, and <strong>you’re</strong> keeping him waiting.” The templars blanched, glancing back at the monastery.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” the templar said, his bravado suddenly sounding a little weaker. “That don’t change anything. You still need to pay.”</p>
<p>“Of course” he agreed. “Here’s the two hundred gold coins we agreed on. Is there anything else?” he asked, handing over the purse he’d prepared earlier.</p>
<p>“No, that’s everything” growled the templar. “Two hundred gold, like we agreed. You can pass.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I hope you aren’t planning to ask that Templar jerk about the Moonshadow Harp” Jess grumbled. “The last thing I want to do is to ask him for help.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright, you’re staying here – I’m the one asking.” Jess scowled at him. “What harm can it do? We need to know – it’s nearly been two months and all we’ve got is that it <strong>might</strong> be in a kingdom somewhere from a friend of a friend of a scholar, but then again that might just be an old wives’ tale!”</p>
<p>“Marcello loves to study” Angelo agreed. “He’s memorised every book in the abbey, always chewing over the facts, evaluating the evidence. Quite a bookworm really. I suppose it would be worth asking. What’ve we got to lose?”</p>
<p>“Our dignity” Jess snapped back. “Alright, but rather you than me.”</p>
<p>He nodded, re-joining the monks as they entered the Abbey. Just in time to catch the monk on the door talking to Brother John, and realise what was about to happen. “Blessings be upon your home, Good Host” he greeted, walking over to the two monks. “Our journey is long, but our destination is in sight and we would gladly accept your offer of food and drink and friendship.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” the monk of Maella Abbey demanded.</p>
<p>“Oh, my apologies, had you not begun the Rites?” he said, pretending to be surprised. “I thought you had already begun, and I didn’t want to be late.”</p>
<p>“No, I was asking for donations” the monk told him, oblivious to his subtle dig. “Are you the leader of this group then?”</p>
<p>“No, no, I’m no monk dedicated to obeying the Teachings of the Goddess in all I do” he waved away, slinging another barb that went straight over the monk’s head. “I am merely the leader of escort for the good brothers as they made their pilgrimage to the Abbey.” He paused. “You do realise that Brother John and his brethren are monks, and that all they have belongs to the Church, right? And as anything they have already belongs to the Church, it is therefore not theirs to give?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but often other orders bring gifts or tributes to centres of worship such as Maella Abbey” the monk blustered.</p>
<p>“My apologies good sir, but we only brought our prayers and our offer of comfort in this dark time” Brother John replied, having picked up his strategy. “We can only offer ourselves, unworthy as we are, and our offer of solidarity during your time of grief.”</p>
<p>“We did leave a purse with the doorkeepers outside though” he added helpfully. “A small contribution from those of us who escorted the brothers here.”</p>
<p>“The doorkeepers?” the monk echoed, looking at him bewilderedly. “I am the sole doorkeeper here.”</p>
<p>“Oh? But what about those men outside? The Templars?” he clarified.</p>
<p>“Them! It is not enough that they take the majority of the Abbey’s funds, but they take our donations too! I will not stand for this!”</p>
<p>They watched the monk march out of the doors, but before either of them could say anything they heard another hushed commotion at the far end of the abbey. He glanced over and groaned inwardly as he saw a monk of Maella remonstrating some incredulous monks of St Takashiro’s. “You should know better than to approach the sacred altar without cleansing yourselves of the dirt of the road first!”</p>
<p>“Did not the Goddess also travel the roads we walk upon, and sleep alongside Her people during the Great Struggle? Did she not tend their wounds and personally administer the Last Rites Herself?” a monk from St Takashiro’s retorted. “Why then would she care about the dirt and sweat earned by those who strive to see her?”</p>
<p>“I cannot believe I even have to resort to debating with such an ill-educated rabble from some unknown monastery” the monk from Maella muttered. “This is precisely why we need the Templars!”</p>
<p>“You called?” Angelo said, stepping up before he or Brother John had opportunity to.</p>
<p>“Angelo!?” the monk from Maella spluttered.</p>
<p>“The one and only” Angelo said, taking a bow. “I understand you want my help with these monks? I’ll be glad to help, but first I need to give thanks to the Goddess for another safe journey.” And with that he walked up to the altar, kneeled before it and started to pray. The monk from Maella looked on blankly, as if unsure what had just happened. He took that as his cue.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m one of Angelo’s companions and leader of our group” he said, introducing himself to the monk from Maella. “I’ll be glad to assist Angelo if he needs my help, but first I need to give thanks to the Goddess for a safe journey.” Then he kneeled down next to Angelo and started praying.</p>
<p>“Hello, I am the leader of the delegation from St Takashiro’s” Brother John said behind him. “I will talk with my brethren, but first I need to give thanks to the Goddess for a safe journey.” And then Brother John next down beside him. And then another monk did the same. And another monk, and another monk, until the entire group was praying before the altar.</p>
<p>“Abbot Marcello will hear of this!” the monk from Maella thundered, storming off.</p>
<p>“I need to see Marcello” he said at last, finishing his prayers.</p>
<p>“I think I need to see the Abbot as well” Brother John muttered grimly.</p>
<p>“This way” Angelo beckoned, and they followed him through the Abbey and into the Templar’s Quarters, Angelo using his Templar’s ring to get them past the guards, and headed up the stairs to Marcello’s old office.</p>
<p>“Halt! Who goes there!?” one of the templars outside the office demanded.</p>
<p>“Templar Angelo, reporting to Abbot Marcello” Angelo replied casually. “Is he in?”</p>
<p>“The Abbot is a busy man – no-one sees Abbot Marcello without an appointment” the templar announced, Brother John stiffening at yet another breach of the Teachings, but this time didn’t try to say anything. “If you have no appointment, then you’ll have to leave.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately my time is also precious, as he is well aware. Let him know I’m here, and see if he’ll make an exception.”</p>
<p>“I’m not disturbing the Abbot just because you say so” the Templar scorned.</p>
<p>“Then do it on my say so” boomed a voice behind them, and they spun round to see a Templar almost as broad as he was tall bearing down on them, made even more distinctive by the scar across his right eye. He honestly wasn’t sure if that smile was a good sign or a bad sign.</p>
<p>“Yes Head” the Templar bowed, hurrying to obey.</p>
<p>“Head Saul?” Angelo said in surprise.</p>
<p>“Angelo lad, how are you?” this new Templar boomed, slapping Angelo on the back and making him stagger. “I didn’t see you before you left! How’s your search for that bastard Dhoulmagus doing?”</p>
<p>“Not well, to be honest” Angelo sighed, still wincing. “We’ve searched the whole of the Eastern and Northern Continents, but we haven’t seen him since he broke out of the Manse.”</p>
<p>“Bloody hell” Templar Saul growled. “That Dhoulmagus is a slippery character. I wish I could come with you and teach that bastard a lesson, but I’ve got to stay here and whip the newbies into shape, and if you don’t even know where he is...” Saul sighed. “It’s a shame, since you’ve been gone everything seems to have fallen into place – Marcello’s managed to increase the donations we get five-fold, and we’ve tripled the size of the Templar guard which means we’ve more time to train and can take shorter watches. It’s perfect, you’d love it.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear things are going well” Angelo said.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t be better” Saul said cheerfully. “You got time for a quick round?”</p>
<p>“Depends how things go with Marcello” Angelo answered. “He’ll probably want me to get after Dhoulmagus as soon as we’re done.”</p>
<p>“Shame, I miss your dainty little footwork” Saul laughed, slamming him on the back again. “Well if you do have time, you know where to find me.”</p>
<p>“In the training yard, right?” Angelo said tiredly.</p>
<p>“That’s right!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had your own Yangus” he commented once Saul had gone.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell him I said this, but I prefer Yangus” Angelo groaned. “He’s less bloodthirsty.”</p>
<p>“And they employ him as a Templar?” Brother John exclaimed, but quietly – the remaining guard was still eyeing them suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Not exactly the crusading warrior of justice, hm?” Angelo agreed, shooting him a side-long look. “He may not look it, but he’s from the Orange family, one of the big noble families round these parts with a strong claim for the throne – I think he’s an older brother of the Royal Chancellor, or was it a younger brother of the Marshal? Anyway, given his ‘interests’ his family wanted him out of the way, but in a way that wouldn’t shame them – Maella Abbey was an obvious choice, and their connections got him a place regardless as to Abbot Francisco’s feelings on the matter.”</p>
<p>“They ignored <strong>Abbot Francisco</strong>!?” Brother John exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m afraid Maella Abbey has always suffered for its prestige as those with wealth and power are lured by the promises of sharing in its glory. Although I must admit, it wasn’t as bad as this when I left...”</p>
<p>“You knew of this?” Brother John asked him, and he looked away.</p>
<p>“Our last visit to Maella Abbey was not a happy one” he admitted. “We were nearly put to the Question-”</p>
<p>“Put to the-” Brother John spluttered, before he glanced at the Templar guard and silenced himself.</p>
<p>“Dhoulmagus set us up – they thought we’d tried to kill Abbot Francisco” he explained.</p>
<p>“Even so!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know. Like I said, our last visit was not a happy one, even before that.”</p>
<p>“And you didn’t think to say anything!?”</p>
<p>“How could I? You had to see for yourself; I didn’t want to colour your opinion before we arrived.” He paused. “I wasn’t expecting it to be this bad though.”</p>
<p>“Abbot Marcello will see you now” announced the Templar guard as he returned, gesturing for them to go in. They obediently followed, but as Brother John went to enter the guard held up his hand. “Not you.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Abbot Marcello wants to see Jay and Angelo first to hear their report – you can see him separately.”</p>
<p>“It’s for the best” he told Brother John, who was still outraged. It was strange to see the normally practical and calm monk so furious, but then he’d had so many of his beliefs stamped on that he wasn’t really surprised. “We won’t be long.”</p>
<p>“That’s what you think” Angelo muttered as they walked inside. “You haven’t had to give a report to Marcello when he’s unhappy before.”</p>
<p>“You think he’s going to be unhappy?”</p>
<p>“I’m here, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“I guess...”</p>
<p>When he walked in he was surprised to see Marcello still wearing his Templar uniform, his purple Abbot’s robes hanging on a hook by the door looking pristine and untouched. He had hardly expected them to be dirty and crumpled in a heap on the floor, but still, there was so little wear on them... Hadn’t he been abbot for over half a year now?</p>
<p>The room was the same as well. He’d expected more items of devotion and worship, but there were only books, reports, some barely touched robes of office and his weapons on a rack. He hadn’t thought an Abbot would have weapons in plain sight like that, no matter what their background. Then again, why was Marcello here at all? This office belonged to the Templar Captain, situated in the middle of the Templar barracks as it was – now that he’d been elected abbot he’d expected Marcello to live in the Abbot’s Manse. Certainly, he could understand why he might have avoided it in the first few weeks or months after that dreadful fight against Dhoulmagus, considering how Dhoulmagus broke in, killed Marcello’s men, beat Marcello near-senseless and finally murdered Abbot Francisco – those memories would have undoubtedly been excruciatingly painful. But after half a year? Surely...</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to keep you waiting – I have much work to do these days” Marcello said suddenly. Truthfully he hadn’t noticed, but come to think of it they had been waiting a while, both before the Templar had returned and since they’d entered the room. And that comment about his work... Was he deliberately trying to make them feel unimportant? He glanced at Angelo. Yes, yes he was. Well, whatever – he’d been used to such behaviour by nobles for years as a servant, such tactics wouldn’t phase him. Although it did make Marcello look... petty.</p>
<p>“Not at all, I can see you’ve been busy” Angelo replied, gesturing to the Abbey. It was only then that he realised that it might have been better to leave Angelo behind.</p>
<p>“More than you know. After Abbot Francisco’s murder in his own chambers and with so many of our Templars wounded or dead, the brethren and the wider community here were very shaken. It has taken a considerable amount of effort to allay their concerns and calm their fears” Marcello told them. “Which brings me to the mission I gave you. Since you are here, can I assume Dhoulmagus is dead?”</p>
<p>“As much as I wish I could tell you he is, I can’t” Angelo told him, stone-faced.</p>
<p>“You can’t? But it has been <strong>nine months</strong> since the Abbot’s murder – surely you must have made <strong>some</strong> progress in avenging his death?” Oh great, they’d gone straight onto point scoring. Next time he was definitely leaving Angelo behind – those two brought out the worst in each other.</p>
<p>“I assure you we have some leads to follow.”</p>
<p>“Only leads? You don’t know for certain?” Marcello said incredulously. “What have you been doing all this time?”</p>
<p>“We have been searching all of the Eastern and Northern Continents – that does take its time, you know.”</p>
<p>“And what have you found?”</p>
<p>“He’s in the Western Continent.”</p>
<p>“That is all?”</p>
<p>“Until we get to the Western Continent and get some more up-to-date information, yes” Angelo said dryly, a raised eyebrow fully conveying the view that Marcello was an idiot for even asking.</p>
<p>“And it took you nine months to find this out?”</p>
<p>Okay, now that sounded like a jab at his leadership. “We chose to go east first because there was more ground to cover, and we were certain that if Dhoulmagus had gone west you’d hear first and let us know” he explained. “It was only after we covered the entire northern, eastern and southern portions of the realm that we returned to the west and heard the news. Even then, we found this information more than four months ago.”</p>
<p>“Then what have you been doing these last four months?” Marcello interrupted.</p>
<p>“Looking for a way across the Canol Ocean.” Drat, now he was rising to Marcello’s bait, raising his eyebrow at him just like Angelo had.</p>
<p>“Is that all? Just take a pilgrimage ferry. That will get you to Neos, and then you can take another one to the Western Continent.”</p>
<p>“As you know, our circumstances prevent that” he reminded him.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, the so-called king.”</p>
<p>“So-called?” he echoed, indignant, but Marcello ignored him.</p>
<p>“He could always stay behind” Marcello pointed out.</p>
<p>“Not possible” he said flatly.</p>
<p>“I could host them myself” Marcello offered.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that be difficult for you, given the King’s current appearance?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t suggesting here – the Abbey has many holdings, I could host them somewhere unobtrusive.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “His Majesty barely escaped a lynching, and the Princess has already been kidnapped once. I cannot leave their protection in another’s hands.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should.” He had to bite his tongue to keep quiet, but he couldn’t deny his track record left something to be desired. “There is no way that you will be able to obtain passage across the Canol Ocean with him.”</p>
<p>“Actually, we’ve been looking at obtaining our own ship, and we’ve managed to construct a deal” Angelo interrupted.</p>
<p>“Your own ship?” Marcello said incredulously. “How did you charm your way into that one?”</p>
<p>“It was a team effort” he said blandly. “All we need is something called the Moonshadow Harp-”</p>
<p>“The Moonshadow Harp?” Marcello exclaimed, and then he started laughing. “You’ve been taken for a ride – the Moonshadow Harp is an ancient royal heirloom closely guarded in the vault of Ascantha castle. There’s no chance that you will be able to get your hands on it.”</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised” Angelo said mildly.</p>
<p>“Thank you for letting us know where it is” he said as politely as he could. “We will head to Ascantha straight away.”</p>
<p>“What? You really believe that you can obtain the Moonshadow Harp? It’s not just any old artefact, you know – it dates back to the founding of the kingdom, and is closely tied to Ascantha’s monarchy” Marcello told them.</p>
<p>“We won’t know until we ask” he said calmly.</p>
<p>Marcello sighed. “Give me the writ.” Angelo took it out of his jacket and handed it to Marcello. And Marcello started ripping it up. “I had hoped I could entrust one task to you without you screwing it up, that maybe of all the jobs I could give you that you would at least take avenging Abbot Francisco’s murder seriously. Clearly I set my expectations too high – after all this time and great expense, you have no idea where Dhoulmagus is and are in no hurry to find out. Well, if you want to continue on your fool’s errand chasing this Moonshadow Harp you are more than welcome, but you will not waste the Church’s resources any further.”</p>
<p>Marcello’s words had been directed at Angelo, but as Angelo was temporarily speechless he immediately started defending his record. “We have already explained why it has taken so long, and the fact that we have continued for so long on so little should be evidence enough of our dedication, but at great expense? We have constantly sought to reduce our costs every step of the way, camping outside when we could have stayed in inns, hunting for our food, patching and mending wherever possible and only buying new clothes when it’s not, and we have even taken jobs guarding caravans to help our coin stretch just a little bit further! We have not even used your writ in the last four months, and you claim we’re wasting your coin? I’d like to see you find someone do the same job for less, considering we’re doing all the work <strong>you</strong> weren’t able to!”</p>
<p>“And you clearly have taken the opportunity to better equip yourselves at my expense” Marcello scorned, gesturing to their weapons and armour.</p>
<p>“You think we can avenge Dhoulmagus’ murder if we get killed by monsters!” he snapped. “Besides, these were salvaged from Trodain!”</p>
<p>“So you say.”</p>
<p>“So I do! Do you question that?”</p>
<p>“I would be a fool to accept your word without evidence.”</p>
<p>“Would you like me to bring out our book of accounts and check it? Or would you like me to get a receipt from the market?”</p>
<p>“No need, it’s irrelevant now. I was prepared to fund your wanderings while you searched for Dhoulmagus, but as you’ve clearly lost him and refuse to do the sensible thing to board a pilgrimage ferry to search the Western Continent I see no point in throwing good coin after bad. Just be grateful that I’m willing to overlook your conduct this far and not have you brought before the courts for embezzlement.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Embezzlement!? </strong>You attach conditions without telling me, demand proofs long after I can obtain them, reject what proofs I have, and <strong>you</strong> accuse <strong>ME</strong> of ripping you off!?”</p>
<p>“Save it Jay, he made up his mind long before we came in here” Angelo interrupted coldly. “But know this Marcello – I did not go to avenge Abbot Francisco’s murder because you told me to, I went because I chose to, because I wanted to. And I don’t need your permission to avenge his death either – I’m going whether you like it or not.”</p>
<p>“Very well, go then” Marcello answered. “But if you go, you go as yourself, not as a Templar of Maella Abbey.”</p>
<p>“That was just how I wanted it anyway” Angelo answered. “Do you want me to hand in my ring now, or would you rather do it in a special ceremony? I know how long you’ve been waiting for this, but hurry up – some of us have more important things to do.”</p>
<p>“Keep the ring – if you come to your senses and start chasing after Dhoulmagus again, it may come in use summoning real Templars so they can finish the job. If you can ever find him now, after all this time.”</p>
<p>“We will find him, with or without your help” Angelo assured him darkly.</p>
<p>“Then go and start looking – you have wasted enough time already” Marcello said, turning back to his documents, dismissing them without even giving them the courtesy of the Rites. This man, supposedly the Abbot of the first Church of the Goddess...</p>
<p>He didn’t wait for Angelo. He stormed out of the doors, slamming it hard enough to make the Templar guards either side jump, and then stormed down the stairs and out of the Templar’s quarters.</p>
<p>How dare he. How dare he!? <strong>HOW DARE HE!?</strong> After all they’d done, after everything they’d been through, to just spit on it like that as if it were nothing? He should’ve snatched the writ from Marcello’s hands the moment he made to rip it, but the sheer incredulity of it all had frozen him to the spot! He should’ve stopped Angelo from handing that the writ over, but he’d believed Marcello had actually intended to add something to it to help! He should’ve avoiding going anywhere near Marcello, but he felt he owed the man an update after the help he had given them! He should’ve wrung every last coin out of that writ while he had the chance, but he hadn’t wanted to take advantage! And what did he have to show for it all!? Nothing! Not a single thing! Nothing!</p>
<p>“Guv!”</p>
<p>“<strong>WHAT!?</strong>” he yelled at Yangus. Yangus flinched.</p>
<p>“...you alright guv?”</p>
<p>“No! And don’t call me that!”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, just calm down” Jess started, but that was not what he wanted to hear.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me to calm down!”</p>
<p>“Whatever is the matter lad?” the King asked. “You’re drawing too much attention, we’re too exposed here!”</p>
<p>That brought him up short. He suddenly realised that he’d made his way out of the abbey in a great temper, and even after storming across the bridge he’d attracted more than a few stares from passing pilgrims and the monks they’d escorted and, more importantly, the Templars they’d met on the way in. Although Marcello had pardoned them in the past, giving King Trode a free pass out of the dungeons, he couldn’t count on that again, and if Trode was spotted and mistaken for a monster they might be branded as heretics again. And this time neither Marcello or Angelo would or could help.</p>
<p>Speaking of whom, where was Angelo? Ah, there, by the bridge, looking back at the abbey. Jess went to go to him, but he held up a hand and stopped her.</p>
<p>“My apologies” he began.</p>
<p>“Good gracious lad, whatever happened in there!?” King Trode exclaimed.</p>
<p>“We got fired” he said shortly. It was rude being that blunt, but he was still struggling to get his anger back under control.</p>
<p>“Whatever do you mean?” the King said, looking confused, but Yangus got it right away.</p>
<p>“’e took the writ back, didn’t he?” Yangus said bluntly, and he nodded.</p>
<p>“What? Why?” Jess exclaimed.</p>
<p>“We’re too slow, we don’t have enough knowledge of Dhoulmagus’ whereabouts, and we’ve spent too much of his coin.”</p>
<p>“Well, some of that is understandable I suppose...” King Trode began.</p>
<p>“He also said that we should’ve left the ‘so-called king’ behind and boarded a pilgrimage ferry if we were truly determined to catch Dhoulmagus.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can see how one unconvinced by my-</p>
<p>“He also accused us of misusing his writ and spending his coin recklessly, and suggested he could take us to court.”</p>
<p>“What? That’s ridiculous! We’ve shown so much restraint and he-!” Jess spluttered indignantly.</p>
<p>“He also questioned whether we were actually interested in pursuing Dhoulmagus at all, and found our efforts lacking.”</p>
<p>“That bastard” Yangus growled.</p>
<p>“And he didn’t even greet us with the Rites!”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t even wearing his Abbot’s robes, just his Templar Uniform! And he was using the Templar Captain’s office, and it doesn’t look like he’s appointed a new Templar Captain! Just what kind of Abbot is he?”</p>
<p>“Jay, you’re going off-topic...”</p>
<p>“They were saying that he’s <strong>quintupled</strong> the number of donations the Abbey receives, which means he’s extorting coin from all the pilgrims, and from what I saw of the papers on his desk he’s charging all the notables extra fees as well! Like paying to have pews reserved for them, and holding special anniversary services, or charging for ‘spiritual healing’!”</p>
<p>“Well, that is wrong on many levels...”</p>
<p>“It’s against the Teachings!”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but-”</p>
<p>“But nothing! How can the birthplace of the Church stray from the Goddess’ own Teachings! It’s a disgrace!”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, but keep your voice down!” Jess hissed. “I’m supposed to be the one who loses her temper while you calm things down before they get out of hand, not the other way round!”</p>
<p>“Right, right. I suppose it can’t be helped” he sighed. He couldn’t believe he was doing this to the same place twice.</p>
<p>“Right. Now why don’t we go on our way and... wait, what are you- Oh. Oh no.”</p>
<p>“Guv, you may not wanna do that ‘ere, ‘fore we get-”</p>
<p>“Oi! Wot d’you think yor doin’?” yelled a Templar, running over.</p>
<p>“-company. Granddad...”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, I am hiding in the wagon. Good Goddess, can we never do things the easy way?”</p>
<p>“Doing what’s right is never easy” he said quietly, finishing brushing the dust off his clothes as the Templar stormed over to them.</p>
<p>“Wot d’you think yor doin’?” the Templar demanded.</p>
<p>“Obeying the Teachings” he said with a strange calmness. Everything else seemed so distant right now. “Someone has to around here.” Okay, so maybe he wasn’t that calm if he was saying things like that.</p>
<p>“This ‘ere is Maella Abbey, ‘ome of the Church an’ all, an’ yor sayin’ it ain’t followin’ the teachings?”</p>
<p>“The Rites of Hospitality were literally the second thing the Goddess wrote in Her Teachings – nearly the entire faith is based on them. If you do not honour these Rites, you cannot honour the faith. It is that simple.”</p>
<p>“Times ‘ave changed, a bloke broke into the abbey an’ murdered-”</p>
<p>“You had one man break into the Abbey <strong>nine months ago</strong>! And because of that you discard the Rites, <strong>the very foundation</strong> of the Goddess’ Teachings!? The Goddess came up with the Rites following a war with the Ageless, beings who could disguise themselves as anything and forcefully bend people to their will to carry out their will, and commanded monster armies that roamed the lands with the intent of wiping out all life! She came up with them because under those circumstances no-one trusted each other and everyone was at each other’s throats – the Rebellion was brought to its knees before it even began! But She came up with the Rites, the peoples obeyed them, finally establishing the trust needed to unite the Rebellion and oppose the Ageless together! What’s your excuse again!?”</p>
<p>“I ain’t listenin’ to some traveller lecture me-”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t need to – it’s on the first page of the Teachings! If you’re really a Defender of the Faith, you should know all this! If you don’t know this, you’re no Templar – you’re a thug playing dress-up.”</p>
<p>“You ‘ear that lads?” the thug called to the other five supposed-Templars who had gathered. “Looks like we need to teach you a lesson.”</p>
<p>“If that’s supposed to convince me you’re not thugs, you’re not doing a good job” he retorted. In a way he was almost relieved at the prospect of a fight. He’d really gone off the deep end, hadn’t he?</p>
<p>“Yeah? You think you can take them as well?” the thug asked, gesturing behind him. He turned to see-</p>
<p>“Look out guv!” Yangus yelled, and he turned back to the thug’s fist hurtling towards him. He side-stepped so it only gave him a glancing blow, then countered with a punch of his own, getting the thug right in the face and sending him staggering backwards. And with that he supposed the fight was on.</p>
<p>With a roar the other five thugs charged at them, probably hoping to overwhelm them with sheer weight of numbers. Good idea, but they dealt with these sort of odds all the time, and monsters were a greater challenge than these thugs could ever be. The two that he vaguely recognised from Big Pete’s old gang charged at him, probably hoping to tie him down while their new leader recovered and then gang up on him. Fortunately Yangus got there first, taking one down with a running punch that left the thug out cold. The other continued running at him, but distracted by his friend’s fate he was able to step aside and trip the man as he went past. The thug picked himself up again soon enough, but then Yangus was on top of him and the thug had his hands full, allowing him to focus on dodging the ringleader’s attacks.</p>
<p>He quickly glanced round to see how the others were doing. Two had gone for Angelo, but Angelo had ducked under the first one’s punch and countered with an uppercut, sending the man staggering backwards, and the second he side-stepped, giving the thug a kick as he went past and knocking him to the floor so he could focus on the first. Angelo seemed to be doing okay, it was good to see all their training pay off.</p>
<p>Jess didn’t seem to be doing so well. The thug she was facing must have seen Angelo, because she’d also dodged the first blow and retaliated with an uppercut, but the thug had been expecting it and caught her arm. With her arm trapped the thug was able to yank her off balance, pulling her forward and intending to throw her on the floor, but Jess recovered quickly and stamped hard on the thug’s foot. While the thug was cursing Jess regained her balance, then used the arm gripping her to pull the man towards her and trip him. As the thug went to right himself Jess hit him with a right hook, then with another three for good measure. Then, while her opponent was still dazed from her sudden onslaught, she grabbed him and threw him in the opposite direction, tripping him as she did so. The thug was taken by surprise and unable to resist, and hit his head against the wall of the bridge and was knocked unconscious.</p>
<p>Suddenly a thug grabbed Jess from behind. It must be the one Angelo had kicked aside earlier, he’d lost track of him during the fighting. Jess was caught in a tight arm lock and lifted off her feet, dangling in the air. He couldn’t get to her though, the thug’s ringleader was keeping him busy dodging an endless barrage of attacks. Yangus and Angelo weren’t having too much trouble with either of their opponents, so he-</p>
<p>Jess kicked the thug holding her in the groin, and his grip must have weakened because she broke free from his hold and clawed his face. Then, as the thug howled with pain, Jess grabbed him by his belt and collar tossed him against the wall too. At least, that was the intention – the thug tripped over his comrade Jess had dispatched earlier and actually managed to topple over the wall, falling into the river, cursing and splashing as he was swept over the waterfall and washed downstream. Maybe Jess didn’t need help after all.</p>
<p>Angelo had finally had enough of tormenting his opponent, finishing it by pitching him into the river after dusting himself off with great relish. Yangus was also done with the last of Big Pete’s gang, overpowering the thug and driving him against the wall of the bridge, then picking him up and slamming him into the floor, knocking him out cold.</p>
<p>That just left him and the ringleader.</p>
<p>The ringleader looked a little worried, as well he might considering he’d gone from two to one in his favour to being outnumbered one against four, and was looking worn out. The ringleader charged at him in a desperate strike, putting all his strength into one final blow. He wasn’t quite able to dodge it, and the attack clipped him on the shoulder, but more importantly the ringleader’s momentum left him unable to avoid slamming into the wall, just like he’d planned. Then, before the man could recover, he followed the others’ example and grabbed hold of the man’s legs and pitched him over the wall. The ringleader let out a final wail of despair before he plunged into the river and the waterfall washed him downstream.</p>
<p>And suddenly it was all over. It hadn’t taken long, but he had to say, he felt a lot better.</p>
<p>“You there! Stop!”</p>
<p>Oh Goddess, there were more Templars pouring out of the Abbey, and they’d drawn their swords. And if they got arrested for brawling on the Abbey grounds the chances of Marcello giving them a fair trial was...</p>
<p>“Time to leave!” he yelled, and Jess quickly conjured a wall of fire to mask their escape into the forest, leaving the Templars staring helplessly after them. That fire wouldn’t last for long though, and then the Templars would start searching the area for them. Fortunately he had a destination in mind they would never expect.</p>
<p>Ascantha Castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And suddenly we're back at Maella Abbey. Now, strictly speaking, we didn't need to come here. In the game, I always went to Kaldarasha if I wanted a hint, but mainly because I compulsively explored everywhere every time I had to double-back on myself to find if anything had changed. Dragon Quest 8 was a good game, as a number of the NPCs' dialogue did change, even if it was rarely important. It was also a good way of grinding that didn't bore me. Not that I have much time for things like that anymore.</p>
<p>But there is a reason why I decided to get the hint for the Moonshadow Harp from Marcello, and that's to demonstrate the rising corruption of Maella Abbey. The praying pilgrims like to quote ever-rising sums as the game goes on, but quoting them every time would be tidious. And that's where the monks of St Takashiro came in, to have a fresh reaction to Maella's corruption (since Jay would just be quietly disgusted). I also liked the irony of those so far from Abbot Francisco faithfully keeping his teachings, and those at Maella disregarding them even while he lived with them. And for later, but that's another chapter.</p>
<p>Before I introduced the writ though, this was a rather bland scene, a simple transition between Important Plot Points. Jay and the monks bemoaned the corruption, Marcello made a few dismissive remarks, told them where they needed to go, and everyone moved on. It was almost not worth writing, and was nearly cut altogether. In fact, I think in my very first draft I just went straight to Ascantha and skipped everything else. <br/>But when I came to do the rewrite, and had introduced the writ, the whole scene just flowed. Partly, it's because I don't think Marcello is actually being that unreasonable here - after all, the party have been gone for nine months, and while they have had considerable adventures they have nothing to show for it. Even the game kept chiding me for taking so long. And so Jay nearly didn't object to it. But then Marcello decided to be a jerk because Angelo was there (fun fact, originally he stayed outside to guard the wagons as he didn't want to return to Maella), and then Jay just lost it. Which was fun to write, actually. I mean, I've said Jay is religious before, but I don't get many opportunities to show it because the religion itself is rather understated (mainly because the Goddess was embarrassed, but that's another story). Marcello's poking hit both his sense of righteousness and honour at the same time as he was morally outraged by the condition of Maella, and the disregarding of the Rites was the final straw. This provokes his rant, which I felt was a much better way of conveying his disgust and horror at the Abbey's corruption than just talking or thinking about it, which in turn led straight into the fight scene.</p>
<p>I admit, I originally wrote this chapter for the fight scene. I wanted to show the party's skills had grown during the time skip, and I was still worried that the story had too much talking. I also wanted to show a different set of skills, which is why it ended up being a hand-to-hand fight despite the Templars being armed. My justification for this is that half of them are thugs from Pickham, as I decided to re-use the remains of the Poker King's gang to save having to create new characters. Why yes, all minor characters have their own story, why do you ask? Anyway, originally it was the thuggish Templars that provoked the fight, retaliating from Jay setting the monk on them and getting their earnings confiscated. But I like Jay inadvertantly provoking them during his uncharacteristic rage better, as it makes sense that Marcello wouldn't allow their behaviour to get too out of hand in case it damaged Maella's and his reputation. The Templars aren't necessarily bad fighters either, but the party have been honing their skills for a while now, and while they aren't the best yet they are very strong, and the Templars were taken by surprise and didn't have time to reach for their weapons.</p>
<p>So, in the end, I'm quite happy with this chapter, and while it is still a transition chapter, it's not just a transition anymore, but has its own importance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m really sorry.”</p>
<p>“We know Jay.”</p>
<p>“I’m really, really sorry.”</p>
<p>“Jay, we got it the first few dozen times – we didn’t blame you then and we don’t blame you now! Just let it go already!” Jess sighed. “Those so-called templars had it coming, everyone said so. Not even Marcello knew that they were extorting tolls from the pilgrims.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that” Angelo spoke up. “Marcello runs a tight ship – nothing goes on at the Abbey without him knowing, so either he was taking a share or he didn’t mind how much they were fleecing the pilgrims so long as they toed the line. That brawl made it impossible for him to ignore any longer though, so he dropped them while denying all knowledge, and excommunicated them for good measure, so no-one would believe them if they claimed he’d been involved. Given that they came from Pickham they made the perfect scapegoats.”</p>
<p>“Oi!”</p>
<p>“Yangus, you know Pickham’s reputation, everyone knows Pickham’s reputation, that’s why I said they made the perfect scapegoats – Marcello can use their reputation to stop anyone from looking too closely at the rest of what he’s doing.”</p>
<p>“But if that was the case why didn’t he just blame us?” Jess asked.</p>
<p>“There were too many witnesses to ‘disappear’ us, and if it really went to trial he’d get such a bad reputation that he might lose the abbey, especially with all the monks from St Takashiro’s to testify that Jay <strong>was</strong> obeying the Rites and that the Templars attacked first. But then you already knew that, didn’t you?” Angelo said, glancing at her. “Otherwise why didn’t you use your magic?”</p>
<p>“Because I remembered what happened at Farville” Jess sighed. “There we were the ones who escalated it, and we nearly got thrown in jail. This time I wanted it to be clear we were acting in self-defence.”</p>
<p>“We were slightly excessive for self-defence...”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself – you and Yangus were the ones who bludgeoned those two Templars to a pulp before you finally let them go. And then you beat them again in the pub!”</p>
<p>“That was entirely self-defence! They came at us with swords!”</p>
<p>“We were supposed to be keeping a low profile!”</p>
<p>“Being in the pub in Simpleton <strong>is</strong> low profile” Angelo said defensively. “Any traveller who doesn’t stop there is definitely suspicious!”</p>
<p>“Going to the pub might not be too innocuous, but having all those barmaids all over you is <strong>certainly</strong> not low profile” Jess growled.</p>
<p>“Hey, they missed me, okay? I did leave rather abruptly, and they haven’t seen me for nearly nine months – that’s a long time, especially when I used to be in there nearly every day. It wasn’t just the barmaids either – everyone was happy to see me again.”</p>
<p>“Which is how those Templars were able to find you so easily” he reminded. “And right after I told you that we needed to stay hidden until we had enough strength to Travel to Ascantha too.”</p>
<p>“We needed alcohol to replenish our spirits” Angelo grinned. He knew that Angelo had taken being kicked out of the Abbey pretty hard though for all he’d hated it there, and had gone to the pub to take his mind off things – even Jess knew, which was why she was going so easy on him despite finding him surrounded by drunken bunnygirls with lipstick on his cheek in the ruins of the pub after the fight. “Besides, if not for that we would never have known that Marcello had decided not to pursue us.”</p>
<p>“That was a relief, but he might not feel the same way after the pub sends him the bill for the damages – we don’t want to provoke war with the Abbey, as we won’t win.”</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t declare war on us” Angelo said dismissively. “Our connection to him could be embarrassing and harm his future prospects – it’s not worth bringing us to everyone’s attention.”</p>
<p>“His future prospects?” he echoed.</p>
<p>“Oh yes. Don’t think he’s satisfied with a ‘mere’ abbacy, even one like Maella Abbey” Angelo said. “There can be only one reason why he’s milking the abbey so much – bribes.”</p>
<p>“Bribes?”</p>
<p>Angelo nodded. “Considering his ‘background’ Marcello is lucky to have lasted this long as Abbot, let alone advance to a higher position. No, if you want a place high up in the Church, you need connections, and if you don’t have a family supporting you then the only way to forge connections is to forge them with gold.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t gold a weak metal for forging?” Jess commented dryly, and Angelo smiled.</p>
<p>“Indeed it is, which is why so much of it is needed – you have to keep adding more to keep it strong.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the best jobs we did was on ‘oly folk, like” Yangus chuckled. “There’s always a ton o’ coin movin’ ‘round the Church, an’ the Goddess says we ‘ave to share wiv those who don’t ‘ave, eh?”</p>
<p>“But... the Church is supposed to be above all that!” he protested.</p>
<p>“‘Supposed’ being the operative word here” Angelo answered. “In truth the Church is the most corrupt organisation out there, and those at the top the most corrupt of them all. It was so bad that the two top contenders for the last election of Holy Premier said their main focus would be to put an end to the corruption, and even now current one has been stymied in his efforts. I’m afraid the Church falls far short of the standards it sets itself and others – after Maella I’d have thought you’d understand.”</p>
<p>He honestly couldn’t answer that.</p>
<p>“But it’s not like all the Church are like that” Jess said hurriedly. “St Takashiro’s is a good example of that, as is my home church in Alexandria.”</p>
<p>“Right” Angelo agreed. “Don’t get me wrong, by and large the Church is a good thing, a support and guide to people of the Faith. But the Church as an organisation... the higher the honour, the greater the temptation and the worse the corruption gets. Not all of them, our Holy Premier is a good example of those at the top who follow the Faith and fight against corruption, but there are a lot more like Marcello who will do anything to get and stay in power. If that Brother John of yours really intends to set up a rival church in Simpleton, Marcello’s own back yard, well I wish him the best of luck – he’s going to need it.”</p>
<p>“Poor Brother John... I hadn’t intended to embarrass him like that” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Embarrass? Jay, standing up for the Teachings despite all the risks – You inspired him!”</p>
<p>“I think that might be worse...”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should talk about something else” Jess suggested, gesturing to their surroundings. “We’re supposed to be distancing ourselves from what happened, right?”</p>
<p>“Jay was the one who brought it up” Angelo replied. “Besides, you can’t get more distant from Maella Abbey than Ascantha Castle and still be on the same continent. And if King Pavan says we were meeting with him today, then I doubt many people will argue that we were the ones fighting outside the Abbey.”</p>
<p>“So long as no-one finds out about our ‘little magic trick’” he nodded, stifling a yawn. That only set off Yangus though.</p>
<p>“Blimey, that spell don’t ‘alf take it outta ya, eh?” Yangus groaned. “I’m well knackered, an’ I ain’t done a thin’ all day ‘cept ‘elp wiv the spell an’ sleep!”</p>
<p>“We did Travel a long way, further than we’ve ever Travelled before, and it’s a very draining spell – it’s not surprising that we’re tired. I hate to think how far we’d have got if we’d tried it last night” Jess said pointedly.</p>
<p>“I never said we’d Travel all the way yesterday” he said defensively, then sighed. “But yes, I bow to your superior wisdom; I wasn’t thinking clearly yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Jay, it’s fine. Relax. You’re so stiff!” Jess commented.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“And stop apologising! Sheesh! You’re making me embarrassed!”</p>
<p>“I should never have lost my temper like that.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine! You were provoked! The Templars were looking for a fight” Jess exclaimed. “I lose my temper all the time and you don’t make such a big fuss.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, an’ it all worked out, eh? No need to fuss – wot’s done is done, there ain’t no point in worryin’ wot might ‘ave ‘appened when it didn’t” Yangus added.</p>
<p>“I’d say so long as you don’t make the same mistake twice, but that’s not likely to happen, is it?” Angelo pointed out. “It takes a lot to get you <strong>that</strong> angry.”</p>
<p>“Aye. I don’t reckon I’ve ever seen the guv mad like that before, ‘cept when the ‘orse-princess got taken” Yangus agreed, and he grimaced – that wasn’t exactly a high-point of his life either.</p>
<p>“King Pavan will see you now” announced a guard dressed in the orange livery, his bronze armour and shield and halberd so brightly polished they were gleaming, and the man smiled warmly at them. It was good to see the recovery was going well.</p>
<p>They got up from the bench where they’d been waiting and followed the guard up the stairs into the throne room. The throne room was also looking better – the red carpet leading to the throne had been replaced, the mage-lights had been restored, the surfaces had been polished and dusted, the floors scrubbed and the paintings cleaned. It was a far cry from the dusty and gloomy room that they’d first met King Pavan in so many months ago, the floor covered with stains as was King Pavan himself.</p>
<p>The King himself was also looking like a new man. His blond hair was gleaming in the mage-light, looking fuller and longer, his eyes sparkled with an energy that had been missing when they’d first met, and he sat up straighter in his throne – there was a confidence there that had been missing before. He had filled out as well, his face was fuller and he no longer looked swamped by his royal robes, which were themselves much cleaner than the filthy rags he’d worn when they first met. Actually the clothes were probably new, they seemed to fit much better and the orange was still bright and the gold crown brightly polished. He looked, well, regal.</p>
<p>That wasn’t to say King Pavan was completely recovered – compared to the vision of the younger Pavan his face had new lines and his eyes were shadowed, but considering the shade that they’d met during the period of mourning, this Pavan was an entirely new man.</p>
<p>Next to him was the Royal Chancellor, the man who had so faithfully served King Pavan during the time of mourning, practically the only thing holding the kingdom together as it steadily slid into ruin, fending off rival claimants while ensuring that he was never mistaken to be seizing power for himself, despite being perfectly positioned to do so and with a strong claim in the bargain. He also looked much improved, his face less careworn and less tired, and a content smile replaced the distracted frown. His clothes also looked new, a bright orange tunic and a dark orange cloak covering his short but ample frame, complementing King Pavan’s own colours. Considering everyone seemed to be wearing the royal colours it looked like the King’s popularity was still high, thank the Goddess.</p>
<p>“My friends! How wonderful it is to see you!” King Pavan greeted warmly, rising from his throne and moving down the hall to greet them, the Chancellor following behind him.</p>
<p>“It is good to see you as well Sire” Jess said warmly once the Rites were done, allowing King Pavan to kiss her hand before he embraced each of them in turn. “I am glad to see you in fine health. And Ascantha seems to be doing well. I could see scaffolding being put up and taken down all over the city, and all the boarded up buildings seem to have been opened up again.”</p>
<p>“Yes” King Pavan beamed, leading them into a smaller but more comfortably furnished side room. “The city is making a magnificent recovery, thanks to the efforts of my people; we have pooled our strength and together we are making great strides to restoring the capital to its former glory. I have every faith that we will enter a new era of prosperity all the greater for the lean times we have suffered.”</p>
<p>“It was good to see the marketplace bustling again, with wagons full of goods coming and going” Angelo agreed as they took a seat on some surprisingly comfortable chairs. “I have never seen so many smiles as people haggle over prices.”</p>
<p>“Yes, after our shared suffering the people are steadfast in their solidarity; there is much goodwill among neighbours and former residents returning to their homes” King Pavan nodded fondly, taking his own seat. “I will not deny there have been problems, such as establishing ownership for properties and items left abandoned and claimed by those who remained, and of course there is the issue of compensation for businesses harmed by my edict and reclaiming costs incurred in supporting the community, but by and large relations have remained harmonious. All things considered, it could have been so very much worse that I feel profoundly grateful to my people.”</p>
<p>“How are the caravans doing?” he asked, drinking more of the ritual tea. “We met one of them on our travels, and they seemed to be doing well getting business moving again.”</p>
<p>“Yes, they have all returned safe and sound, and another two have set off again” King Pavan told them brightly. “They were a great success, not only securing much-needed supplies of food for the city, but their mere existence encouraged former residents to return home and enterprising merchants have been flocking to the city to trade. And as the people have started making repairs to their homes and buying new clothes and other goods to replace their old ones, so their spending has supported local businesses and further encouraged trade. And of course, the trade is doing much to help replenish the treasury, which I can in turn use to help fund repairs and fill shortages. It is a virtuous cycle.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it” he smiled.</p>
<p>“Speaking of funds, I have wanted to thank you for your own donation” King Pavan said earnestly. “It came as quite a shock when Fawn presented it to us after we inducted her into the Watch – considering all you had done for us we never expected such a generous gift.”</p>
<p>“You had more need of it than we did” he said, feeling a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>King Pavan smiled. “I was told you would not ‘want to make a big deal out of it’. Very well, I will not. But all the same, please allow me to express my profound gratitude – your generosity is truly humbling, especially in the context of your own quest. How is it going? You were in pursuit of the murderer Dhoulmagus, and I hear you had been to Pickham.”</p>
<p>“Ah, that was because we had something stolen from us on the road, and we had to go get it back” he explained.</p>
<p>“Yes, ever since we have started rebuilding bandits have been very active in the surrounding area” King Pavan said, looking grim. “They know we do not yet have the manpower to act against them, and so they have been acting with impunity. It was only thanks to the escort of the City Watch that our caravans made it through unscathed, but other merchants without that level of protection have not been so fortunate. I am considering providing an escort past the areas most affected, but that may simply push the problem elsewhere... What was it you lost?”</p>
<p>“Our horse and wagon, and everything in it. Don’t worry, we got it back” he assured him as the King looked up in concern.</p>
<p>“You went into Pickham, and came back with what was stolen from you?” King Pavan said incredulously. “Truly remarkable. That town has been the bane of my ancestors for centuries, a completely uncontrollable city state in the middle of our Kingdom, and all attempts to bring it to heel have ended in failure. One King even led an army against it and lost, and ever since the town has been allowed to run amok. It is a stain on my pride, yet I am powerless to act against it, especially under the current circumstances. Still, for the people of that town to harass the capital with impunity, something must be done...”</p>
<p>He was grateful Yangus had stayed quiet during that, though Yangus wasn’t able to hide the mix of pride and outrage on his face. He better change the topic quickly. “There is one benefit of having a central gathering place for criminals though.” The others looked at him strangely. “We found a lead on Dhoulmagus.”</p>
<p>“Of course, what better hiding place for a murderer than a city of thieves?” King Pavan nodded.</p>
<p>“Nah, even Pickham ‘as standards” Yangus interrupted. “If this Dhoulmagus bloke ‘ad turned up there an’ word ‘ad got out ‘e was the one who’d done for Abbot Francisco, the people there would do the job for ya. The Church’s coin may be fair game, but ‘urting ‘oly people ain’t on, ‘specially blokes like Abbot Francisco.”</p>
<p>King Pavan gave him a questioning look. It was fairly pointless to deny it at this stage, so he gave the smallest of nods. King Pavan raised an eyebrow in surprise, but he didn’t question, thankfully. “So where is this Dhoulmagus then?” the King asked instead.</p>
<p>“The Western Continent” Angelo answered. “That is as much as we know for now, but it’s unmistakable that he was heading that way. It certainly explains why we were not able to find any trace of him on the Eastern or Northern Continents.”</p>
<p>“Indeed. But then what brings you this way, if your quest leads you to the Western Coast?” King Pavan asked.</p>
<p>“Well, for various reasons we’re unable to take a pilgrimage ferry, so we’ve been searching for passage across the Canol Ocean. We’ve managed to locate a ship that we can use to pursue Dhoulmagus with no matter which continent he travels to.”</p>
<p>“Truly? That is remarkable!”</p>
<p>“There is a price though” Angelo told him, grimacing as they got to the hard part. There was no easy way to say it though, so they’d agreed to be blunt. “We were told to get this ship, we would need something called the Moonshadow Harp.”</p>
<p>The King and the Chancellor both froze. “...The Moonshadow Harp, you say?” King Pavan said at last, rising from his chair and moving to the window.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I see. The Moonshadow Harp is indeed in Ascantha, though there are very few people who know it by that name these days. More often it is referred to as the Harp of Ascantha or the Harp of Fortune. It is ancient relic and one of our greatest and most precious treasures, handed down the royal family line since before the founding of our kingdom” King Pavan told them. “It is said that the music from its heavenly strings have the power to change the kingdom’s fate. I even played it myself when I became king, and when I opened the banquet celebrating the end of my period of mourning, if you recall.”</p>
<p>“You did?” he said in surprise. He glanced at Angelo, who held up his hands helplessly.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember much of that night – I had a bit too much to drink” Angelo admitted.</p>
<p>“My mind was elsewhere” Jess said, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I ‘eard some music playin’, but I ain’t no connyseur – I was more interested in the grub” Yangus told him.</p>
<p>“And I was away helping the staff set up” he groaned. “To think we could have saved ourselves two months of searching...”</p>
<p>“You did not know I had it?” King Pavan said, turning to face them again and looking mildly surprised. “I would have thought... Tell me, the one who wants this harp... Is it the one from that night? Ish...”</p>
<p>“Ishmahri? How did you know?” he asked.</p>
<p>“The name you used... the Moonshadow Harp. It brought to mind the legend of how we came by the harp in the first place. You see, it belonged to our founder, King Ascan, who according to legend received it from a mysterious figure found through a magic door. It was through his leadership that the refugees of the Demon Wars were able to defeat the remnants of the Demon Armies and the zombie hoards on this continent, and before every battle he played this harp, supposedly seeking wisdom from the past” King Pavan told them. “And was it not the wisdom of my own wife that shook me from my despair, brought to me by this mystery man playing a harp? A man who you found through a magic door made of moonlight? And then it occurred to me, that this must have been the man who gave my ancestor King Ascan the Moonshadow Harp.”</p>
<p>“Ishmahri said it had been lost on this world a long time ago...” Jess whispered.</p>
<p>“Indeed. Accordingly to our records, King Ascan was supposed to bring the Moonshadow Harp back to the one whom he had received it from, but he died before he could. My ancestors tried to fulfil his dying plea to restore the harp to where it belonged, but they were never able to find the door, and so the harp has remained in our vault ever since.</p>
<p>“And now you come, asking for the harp? True, the harp has become a symbol for our Kingdom, inseparably associated with Ascantha’s prosperity and wellbeing. But without you and Ishmahri, Ascantha’s prosperity and wellbeing would already be a thing of the past. If I had not been shaken out of my despair, the Kingdom would have either completely fallen apart from neglect or riven by civil war. It would be my pleasure to give- no, to return the Moonshadow Harp to you. Any objections Chancellor?”</p>
<p>“This conversation has already gone far beyond what I can understand” the Chancellor sighed. “However the basic premise is this – you wish to give one of our national treasures to these travellers, an irreplaceable artefact from the Lost Age? So be it.”</p>
<p>“Chancellor?” he said in surprise. From that lead up he’d expected more of an objection.</p>
<p>“It is as His Majesty said – without your actions, there would be no Ascantha now. And yet not only did you refuse reward and shun public recognition, you even left a donation to help us even though you had need of it yourself for your own quest. The harp may be irreplaceable, but these days its power is only symbolic – we can easily manufacture a replica and no-one will be any the wiser” the Chancellor told them. “If word does get out, well, we will deal with the fallout then. Go on, you have more than earned it.”</p>
<p>“The harp is locked securely away in a secret vault below the castle. This way” King Pavan beckoned, leading them out the door. Wordlessly they followed, still stunned. Was it really going to be that easy? For once?</p>
<p>King Pavan led them downstairs to the ground floor of the castle and into a large room with a fountain at its centre. It was of the Classic Grand design that was all the rage after the end of the Demon Wars, with four beautiful women with fishtails from the waist down sitting on the fountain’s rim. He’d never actually seen artwork of the long extinct race of mermaids before, their entire civilisation destroyed with the advent of the Demon Wars as monsters filled the seas and slaughtered the peaceful merpeople. After the Demon Wars much artwork had been dedicated to them as an act of remembrance, but now the tales were almost forgotten and the artwork looked down on as licentious. Even these four mermaids were almost nude, wearing skin-tight thin robes and striking provocative poses as they poured the water from their vases into the fountain – not the sort of statues you usually expected in public display. And yet their smiles were so sad, filled with regret and longing...</p>
<p>King Pavan gave a nod to his guards, and they closed the doors. Taking a small green brooch made out of an emerald out from his cloak, the King showed it to them. “This brooch has been passed down through many generations of the royal family; I wear it all the time and it never leaves my sight. However what few realise is that this is no mere family heirloom; it is the key to the Royal Vault. As knowledge of this is kept restricted to a strict few as an additional precaution against thieves I do not often get opportunity to show this off, so forgive me if I enjoy this a little. Behold!”</p>
<p>Taking the brooch in his hand, the King threw it into the centre of the fountain with pin-point accuracy. For a moment nothing happened as the gem sank to the bottom of the pool, then the emerald suddenly began to glow, and with it glowing white runes appeared on the fountain base. White lines shot out to the sides and the mermaids’ vases stopped flowing. Then there was the sound of stone moving against stone and the water started draining out of the fountain, pouring away into some hidden cavity. King Pavan then stepped into the now dry fountain and pushed on a stone near the centre, swivelling it around to reveal a hidden ladder. He turned back to them and grinned. “The vault is just below us. Follow me.”</p>
<p>Amazed, stunned, gobsmacked, any of those words would have felt appropriate as they followed him down the ladder. Certainly, this was nothing compared to the time they’d walked through a door made of moonlight into another dimension, but still, the sheer ingenuity of it was simply breath-taking. After all it was the perfect treasure chamber; no one would have any idea that it was there, and even if they did it was impossible to reach without the key to the fountain, and that never left King Pavan’s side, so no-one could possibly get into the vault without him knowing.</p>
<p>King Pavan met them at the bottom of the ladder with a lit torch and a grin, clearly appreciating their reactions. “I admit, it is not the most convenient of locations, so we do not actually store much coinage or anything needed regularly down here, but this is where we keep our greatest treasures” King Pavan told them as he unlocked the door. “The Moonshadow Harp is just- What!?”</p>
<p>As King Pavan opened the door the light of the torch revealed a scene of devastation; treasure chests lay scattered about, their locks broken open and their contents strewn across the floor. “I cannot believe it! How can this be!?” King Pavan cried, rushing into the chamber, the light spreading further into the room and revealing a massive tunnel the size of a wagon on the other side. “It must be the work of thieves! I cannot believe it! Even here is not safe, in the middle of my own castle!? Will those bandits stop at nothing!? I will not stand for this!”</p>
<p>King Pavan looked scanned the room, looking at the piles of jewellery scattered on the floor and the dented crown lying discarded in a corner, a few damaged books lying in a heap nearby. “It appears that the unthinkable has happened and the Moonshadow Harp has been stolen” he told them, his voice trembling with anger. “It is too dangerous to go after them now, the culprits could still be inside this tunnel. I will summon the Watch – they will get the harp back bring the culprits to justice, you mark my words” King Pavan finished furiously, sweeping out of the room and climbing up the ladder, calling for his guards.</p>
<p>“So much for that, now we’re back where we started” Angelo groaned. “I should have known things were going too well!”</p>
<p>“Poor King Pavan” he sighed. “He was so proud showing us his treasure chamber, and then to find it like this, the very thing he intended to give us stolen right under his nose. It must be humiliating.”</p>
<p>“Forget King Pavan, what about us!?” Angelo snapped. “Now we can’t get that harp!”</p>
<p>“And we were so, so close” Jess moaned. “I thought that the Moonshadow Harp was finally within our reach! Who stole it? We have to go after them and get it back or we’ll <strong>never</strong> catch Dhoulmagus!”</p>
<p>“Well, I reckon them thieves got in through that tunnel” Yangus observed. “An’ that means they left through it too. So, if we go through it, we’ll find ‘em. Wot are we waitin’ for?”</p>
<p>“There is a certain logic there” Angelo agreed. “Well Jay? What do you think we should do now? Are we just going to hang around and wait for the King’s men? Or should we take matters into our own hands?”</p>
<p>“I think you should go for it.”</p>
<p>They jumped at the unexpected voice behind them, spinning round to see-</p>
<p>“Fawn!” Jess cried, running over and hugging the tall brown-haired woman who had somehow joined them without their noticing. “It’s so good to see you again!”</p>
<p>“And you” Fawn said, returning the hug and smiling fondly. “You’ve grown.”</p>
<p>“And I’m still growing” Jess told her proudly. “I’ll be as tall as you soon enough.”</p>
<p>Fawn raised an eyebrow at her. “Don’t get carried away – I’m still growing too, you know. Besides, that wasn’t what I was talking about” Fawn smirked.</p>
<p>“Hey! We haven’t seen you in nearly half a year, and the first thing you talk about is my breasts?” Jess huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“I have no complaints” Angelo piped up.</p>
<p>“Quiet, you!”</p>
<p>“How have you been?” he asked. “How’s life in the City Watch? Not too boring, I hope?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s been good, thank you” Fawn smiled, smoothing the pale orange tunic and light brown trousers she wore, which combined with the dark orange cloak on her back made up the Ascantha City Watch’s uniform. “I went with the northern caravan as I was familiar with the area and the people, and it was a great success. Only a few monsters dared get close so it was an easy trip, but I took the opportunity to help out with a little hunting.”</p>
<p>“I expect that made you popular” Angelo commented.</p>
<p>“A little” Fawn smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you didn’t go out with the second group then” he said. “I know I recommended you, but I didn’t think you’d like life in the castle too much – you’re more at home out in the wild, right?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t hear?”</p>
<p>“Hear what?”</p>
<p>“You mean you didn’t ask after me when you met with Pavan?” Fawn said with mock indignation. “Do I mean so little?”</p>
<p>“Uh, I assumed you’d be with the caravan, so no. And then we got sidetracked with the whole...” He gestured to the wreck behind him, and Fawn smiled.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I’m teasing. I did think Pavan might have mentioned it though – it’s about Emma, you see. She collapsed.”</p>
<p>“Emma? What happened?” Jess gasped.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Fawn sighed, flicking her eyes towards him. But why-</p>
<p>“She overworked herself” Angelo surmised, and Fawn nodded.</p>
<p>“In recognition of her hard work these past two years, Pavan officially appointed her Head of the Household.”</p>
<p>“Oh no.” He began to see what had happened.</p>
<p>Fawn nodded sadly. “Yes, Emma was desperate to prove herself worthy of the post. In between restoring the castle and training the new staff, and worried other older and more experienced staff might resent her appointment, she was working harder the ever. I can’t say we didn’t see it coming, but she wouldn’t listen and eventually her body just broke down. By that point her lifeforce was so low the Healers weren’t able to heal the damage and just stuffed her full of medicinal soup – we really thought she was going to die. Pavan was devastated that he hadn’t noticed how ill she was, and when she woke he ordered her to rest and recover but she kept trying to get out of bed to check on things.”</p>
<p>“Sounds familiar” Angelo said dryly, and he shot him a dirty look.</p>
<p>“Mm, I saw that coming too. So I went to her grandparents.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t...” Jess gasped. “You set them on her?”</p>
<p>“Mm. She never saw it coming.”</p>
<p>“That’s cruel...”</p>
<p>Fawn shrugged. “It worked. She’s staying with them at the moment – she was overdue a holiday anyway.”</p>
<p>“So you escorted her grandparents here and back again?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Mm, so I missed the second caravan. It’s fine though, it was a nice trip, and I got recognition from Pavan for my ‘special mission safeguarding the realm’.”</p>
<p>“Is that what they call it now?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>Fawn shrugged. “It sounded better than doing a personal favour to give Pavan and the rest of the castle peace of mind – Emma’s pretty popular around here, and they felt guilty for not stopping her.”</p>
<p>“I hope she gets better soon” he sighed. “She probably feels terrible for making everyone worry so much. And is probably worrying how everyone’s getting on without her.”</p>
<p>“Mm. She’ll probably be back soon, whenever her grandparents decide to let her go. She’ll be sorry to have missed you” Fawn said. “What about you? I hear you met with one of the caravans, and that you were coming from Pickham after being robbed?”</p>
<p>“Yes, they stole the Princess and the wagon” he said, and Fawn shot him an alarmed look. “The Princess is fine, she was well cared for and housed in a stable, and the break from travelling probably did her good. But... it was a tough week.”</p>
<p>“I can imagine. How did it happen?”</p>
<p>“We got careless...” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Granddad got careless, more like” Yangus grumbled. “Though I’ll admit I shoulda seen it comin’.”</p>
<p>“Trode found he could move freely through Pickham, and so he and Medea went with us into town” Angelo clarified. “We left them to find information on Dhoulmagus, and Trode went to a pub to enjoy the first drink he’d had in months.”</p>
<p>“You left her alone!? In Pickham?” Fawn exclaimed incredulously.</p>
<p>“It had been a rough month – we weren’t thinking clearly” Angelo admitted. “We should’ve seen it coming, but we didn’t. Next thing we knew, Medea was gone, and the wagon and everything except what we carried with her.”</p>
<p>“We found the runt who pinched ‘er an’ got the coin ‘e sold ‘er for, so we went to the dealer wot bought ‘er – ‘e’s an ol’ mate o’ mine, so I reckoned we’d get ‘er back real easy like” Yangus continued. “Only the ‘orse-princess ‘ad bin sold again, an’ ‘ad already left town.” Fawn’s eyes widened. “Good news was, it was to another o’ me ol’ mates from back in the day, you know? Bad news was, we ain’t parted on the best o’ terms, like. She made us work fer it, but Red gave ‘er back in the end.”</p>
<p>“Wait, <strong>Red!?</strong>” Fawn echoed.</p>
<p>“You know ‘er?”</p>
<p>“Know her? She’s been all over Ascantha like a rash – there’s hardly a single Helm that hasn’t been robbed once, either here in the capital or on the road, and she’s hit a number of merchants too. She even snuck past the guards for one of our caravans and left a note in the strongbox, just to show she could.” Fawn paused. “It’s almost like she has something to prove...”</p>
<p>They all looked at Yangus. “...oops?”</p>
<p>Fawn sighed. “I’d keep that quiet; bandits have been a real problem. Red was one thing, she just snuck in and out with the goods without anyone realising, but these others have been attacking everyone on the road, and they’re not worried about killing people either. Red even left a message in the throne room saying she was leaving because they’ve spoiled her game.”</p>
<p>“...In the throne room?” Jess echoed while Yangus just chuckled.</p>
<p>“Like I said, she’s showing off. Anyway, Pavan’s going to have to do something soon – the bandits are beginning to choke the city’s recovery, and the Helms are smarting over how much they’ve been robbed. Once word gets out the castle’s been robbed, he’ll have to take action.”</p>
<p>“’e’ll be goin’ after the wrong ones” Yangus said, and they all looked at him curiously. “You see this tunnel? This ain’t been dug overnight – someone’s bin workin’ on this fer a long time. The bandits out there, they’re lookin’ fer a quick bit o’ cash, they ain’t got the patience fer summink like this, an’ if they ‘ad they’d ‘ave taken everythin’ – but the only thing that’s bin taken is the ‘arp. We’re lookin’ for a crew that’s committed to the job, works like a team, ain’t bothered ‘bout price an’ ‘as a strong leader to keep ‘em on track. An’ I reckon that since they’ve gone to all this effort for the ‘arp, they ain’t gonna ‘and it over wivout a fight.”</p>
<p>“Trust them to take the one thing we need” Angelo grumbled.</p>
<p>“You need the Harp of Ascantha?” Fawn said in surprise.</p>
<p>“Ishmahri needs it back so he can give us a ship so we can get to the Western Continent to search for Dhoulmagus” he explained. Fawn raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“It’s never simple with you, is it?”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it” Angelo groaned. “Or rather, don’t.”</p>
<p>“I see. I wondered why you were down here. I didn’t even know this place existed.”</p>
<p>“How did you find us then?” Jess asked.</p>
<p>“I heard Pavan calling for his guards, so I followed the noise, found the room was sealed off, convinced them to let me past, and then I found you. You always seem to be at the centre of trouble, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Hey, this time we didn’t go looking for it!” he protested. “King Pavan said we could have the Moonshadow Harp and wanted to show us the secret treasure chamber it was stored in – we didn’t expect it to have been stolen!”</p>
<p>“Well it explains why he sealed the doors – that harp is a symbol of Ascantha’s prosperity. The city’s been riding high on Pavan’s return, but the recovery’s still a fragile thing and the bandit problem’s been hurting it. If it gets out the Harp of Ascantha has been stolen, it might be enough to shatter people’s confidence and kill the recovery” Fawn told them grimly. “He’ll probably want to keep it quiet for as long as possible.”</p>
<p>“And yet he was planning to just give the Harp to us” Jess said disbelievingly.</p>
<p>“Giving is different to having it stolen” Angelo pointed out.</p>
<p>“’ere, if Pavan ordered the place sealed an’ all, ‘ow’d you get in?”</p>
<p>“Ah, I have a certain reputation, so I get away with a lot” Fawn answered, smiling.</p>
<p>“A reputation?” he asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Mm. I think threatening to kick Pavan if he ever slipped back into moping again had something to do with it.”</p>
<p>“You what!?”</p>
<p>“You were the one who said I should” Fawn reminded.</p>
<p>“You weren’t supposed to say it to his face! It’d make it more of a surprise when it comes!”</p>
<p>“Ah, I didn’t realise. Next time.”</p>
<p>“Jay, you’re missing the point” Angelo cut in. “You told the King you’d kick him, and he didn’t punish you for it?”</p>
<p>“I think he appreciated someone giving him a frank opinion. And if <strong>you</strong> want my opinion – if you need the harp, don’t wait for the City Watch; they’ll be forever trying to decide what to do.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Jess asked.</p>
<p>“I mean Pavan is slow. From what I hear he wasn’t exactly decisive before, but after the damage he did with his last decree he’s been extra cautious, double-checking everything with everyone trying to make sure they’re all happy, and that makes everyone else cautious. The caravans were the only thing everyone agreed on, because if they didn’t do something quick everyone would’ve starved. Even something as serious as this will probably take a couple of days before he decides to send someone to investigate, and then they’ll take another few days before they decide what to do. If you want to give the harp to Ishmahri, you don’t have that long.”</p>
<p>“No. If we miss the full moon this week we’ll have to wait another month” Jess sighed.</p>
<p>“Right. So I say we go and get it back ourselves.”</p>
<p>“We?” he echoed.</p>
<p>“You don’t think I’ll stay behind while you do all the work, right?” Fawn grinned.</p>
<p>“Right. But first, we need our stuff” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“You realise the guards aren’t going to let us just walk through the castle fully armed and suited up, right?” Angelo pointed out.</p>
<p>“Leave that to me, I’ll get you through” Fawn assured them.</p>
<p>He grinned. “Alright then, let’s go get that harp back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve walked quite a distance” Angelo observed, which if anything was a major understatement – they’d been walking for at least an hour, if not more. Honestly, it was hard to tell the time without the sky to refer to. “I wonder where we’d be if we were above ground? We haven’t exactly travelled in a straight line.”</p>
<p>“Well, we can’t have gone east, otherwise we’d be under the sea” he replied. “Other than that, I’ve no idea. These twists and turns have got me all muddled, and a map’s no good without any reference points.”</p>
<p>“Right. Just how much further is this tunnel going to run?” Angelo wondered.</p>
<p>“Can’t be far – buildin’ a tunnel this size takes a lotta work, and to build it as big as this... I’d say we’re talkin’ years, not days” Yangus said.</p>
<p>“Years? And they only took the harp, leaving all the jewels and valuables behind” Angelo sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Just what kind of thieves are they?”</p>
<p>“The kind that don’t care about coin or wealth” Fawn answered. “They must have been after the harp for something – it’s not like they could just sell it like they could the things they left behind.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I reckon these guys ain’t gonna give the ‘arp up wivout a fight” Yangus agreed.</p>
<p>“We can take them” he said confidently. “And if we can’t, we can just report back to King Pavan and get the Ascanthan City Watch to help back us up. Simple. All we need do is find the group and keep an eye on them while someone runs back to tell them what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“And you’d be willing to do that would you?” Angelo asked. “Go through a dark, monster-ridden cave on your own?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Provided you let me have a torch, it’ll be no problem.”</p>
<p>“Huh” Angelo smirked. “And I thought you were the sensible one.”</p>
<p>“And I thought you were the daring one” he shot back, grinning.</p>
<p>“There’s a fine line between daring and stupid.”</p>
<p>“You would know.”</p>
<p>“There’s a light up ahead” Fawn said.</p>
<p>“Finally” Jess groaned. “I’ve had enough of this... darkness?”</p>
<p>“Night time already, hm?” Angelo murmured. “I hadn’t realised it’d been that long. Just how far have we come anyway?”</p>
<p>Fawn glanced up at the sky. “The clouds make it tricky, but... I’d say we’re somewhere northeast of Ascantha. I can hear the ocean, so we’re still near the coast, but I don’t know anything in this direction.”</p>
<p>“Me neither” Yangus said, shaking his head. “I thought I knew all there was to know ‘bout this continent, but it looks like I was wrong. Travellin’ round wiv you certainly broadens me mind, guv. It’s diamond!”</p>
<p>“Never mind where we are now, where the devil are the people who took the Moonshadow Harp!?”</p>
<p>“Cor blimey!”</p>
<p>“Sire?” he gasped, spinning round to see King Trode emerge from the cave.</p>
<p>“Well, I never! That tunnel certainly does go a long way. I cannot even see the capital from here. Quite impressive really!” King Trode commented, looking around.</p>
<p>“What... How on earth did you get here?” he spluttered.</p>
<p>“Is it not obvious? I walked, same as you.”</p>
<p>“He means ‘how did you find us?’” Jess corrected. “It’s not exactly easy to get to.”</p>
<p>“I know what he meant, thank you” King Trode said. “If you must know, I felt that I could not leave you on your own; you may need my tactical expertise against a group able to construct a tunnel such as this, so I decided to join you. Most decent folk were off the streets by that time, and those that were about took no notice of me so I made it to the castle easily enough. The castle guard were distracted by the commotion, so I was able to slip into the castle with little difficulty. After that it was simple walking down into the vault and following the tunnel, considering you drove off all the monsters.”</p>
<p>“But how did you know where the vault was?” Angelo asked.</p>
<p>“I did <strong>not</strong> know where the vault was – I merely looked for the area with the most guards other than the throne room, crept past them and found it.” King Trode sighed. “Truly I worry about the quality of the new City Watch, if I of all people am able to sneak past them when they are on high alert.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but yours weren’t no better granddad” Yangus pointed out. “I mean, your vault got broken in by a bloke wiv a jester outfit an’ a dagger.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go” he said hurriedly, seeing the King’s face go a furious dark green. “We’re wasting time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Jess agreed. “Time to show those thieves who’s boss.”</p>
<p>“Right” King Trode nodded. “As much as I would like to educate <strong>some</strong> people on the correct way of things, we cannot leave our Moonshadow Harp in the hands of thieves! We must retrieve it at once, and then set about getting our ship!”</p>
<p>“Hold on a minute, doesn’t the harp belong to King Pavan?” Angelo pointed out.</p>
<p>“That is a mere technicality” King Trode said testily. “King Pavan already agreed to give it to us, yes? Then it will be ours before long. You know you’re very picky for a man!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I obviously spoke out of turn” Angelo sighed exasperatedly.</p>
<p>“So, where now?” asked Jess. “I mean, we’ve reached the end of the tunnel but they could be anywhere by now! I mean, if they had a ship they could have sailed off and we’ll never find them.”</p>
<p>“Good point” he agreed. “We need to find their base. Any ideas anyone?”</p>
<p>“Over here” Fawn called, kneeling on the ground a little distance away. They walked over and joined her, and she gestured to a trail of broken disturbed soil and broken vegetation. It wasn’t a path, but there was enough to suggest several people had come this way not too long ago.</p>
<p>“We’ve got you now, you no-good thieves!” King Trode cried loudly, making them all jump again. “The harp awaits us at the other end of this trail! Hurry and retrieve it at once!”</p>
<p>“Of course Sire. But I think it would be best if we take them by surprise and try and keep noise to a minimum.”</p>
<p>“Good point” the King agreed. “You make too much noise Yangus, try and be quieter in the future.”</p>
<p>“Eh?” Yangus gasped, blinking in surprise. “What d’ya-”</p>
<p>“Never mind Yangus” he sighed. “Just smile and nod, smile and nod.”</p>
<p>Fawn led the way, able to pick out the trail unerringly even when there didn’t seem to be any obvious signs of someone passing, and despite the added distraction of monsters ambushing them. He was glad she was here with them. All of them had practice hunting for food, even Jess, but trying to pick out one trail amidst the countless others left by monsters chasing animals or each other was far beyond his ability. He was confident Yangus could have found the way, as he’d proved a surprisingly good tracker for all his failings at stealth and was their most successful hunter, but Fawn was able to track these thieves so easily she made it look effortless.</p>
<p>“It’s practice” Fawn said once they’d fought another group of monsters off, as if reading his mind. “Most of my childhood was spent in the forest, so it’s only natural I learned how to track. Though one thing puzzles me.”</p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p>“These tracks... They’re not human.”</p>
<p>He blinked. “Not human? Are you sure they’re the ones we’re after?” Jess asked. Fawn nodded.</p>
<p>“These tracks were all over the tunnel, I’m sure they’re the ones that made it. But... they have claws. And they’re heavy but small, about knee or waist height. Except one – it has fewer tracks, but it’s much bigger, probably twice the size of us, and much heavier.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like the boss, coming to check on its workers but not actually doing the work itself” Angelo mused. “Fifty coins says we end up fighting them for the harp.”</p>
<p>“No deal” they all replied immediately, even King Trode.</p>
<p>“I suppose it’s just one of life’s inevitabilities” Angelo sighed. “Still though, I have to admit I didn’t expect the thieves to be monsters. What would they want with the harp?”</p>
<p>“Probably nothing good” King Trode said grimly. “If it is an artefact from the Demon Wars there is no telling what it could do in the wrong hands, especially if made by an Ageless, no matter what his intentions are now.”</p>
<p>“We better find them soon then” he sighed, helping Angelo dispatch another group of monsters.</p>
<p>“Do you think Dhoulmagus might be behind this?” Jess asked. “I know we heard he was going to the Western Continent, but that was some time ago – do you think he could have returned to steal this artefact?”</p>
<p>“He’s controlled monsters before, so I suppose anything’s possible” he nodded.</p>
<p>“This is too stealthy for Dhoulmagus” Angelo disagreed. “If he was going to steal the harp, he’d probably just break in through the front doors, kill the guards, blow up the fountain and take it while laughing in King Pavan’s face. And possibly cursing him for good measure.”</p>
<p>“’ey, if granddad went from Trode to toad, the ‘orse-princess from Medea to Mare-dea, wot’d Pavan be turned into?”</p>
<p>“Hm. It doesn’t really lend itself to anything, does it?” Angelo said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“How about a pan?” Jess offered.</p>
<p>“I hope not – can you imagine not being able to talk or move or communicate?” he shuddered.</p>
<p>“And I thought my condition was bad” King Trode agreed, grimacing.</p>
<p>“Over there” Fawn pointed, and he looked to see a tunnel cut into a dip in the ground up ahead.</p>
<p>“Another tunnel? They do like their digging, don’t they?” Angelo commented as they slid down to the entrance, Fawn falling back alongside Jess so she could use her bow while he and Angelo took point and Yangus brought up the rear.</p>
<p>“It’s not a tunnel, it’s a cave” Jess whispered as they went inside. If anything though, cave was rather misleading; a large open area had been carved out of the ground, the walls strengthened to support the weight of the earth above and torches mounted into them, currently unlit. More tunnels branched off in random directions, and at the room’s centre were the charred remains of an old fire, its embers still glowing softly though the room was quite cold now, and several bowls were drying in one of the corners.</p>
<p> “Guv, I’m wonderin’ if maybe this ain’t the ‘ideout? There’s somethin’ a bit too cosy ‘bout the place” Yangus suggested. “Still, I could be wrong mind; as long as we find the ‘arp, I ain’t bothered.”</p>
<p>“No I think you’re right” he agreed – the place looked far too homely to be anything else. “In any case, this fire is certainly recent, so someone must be here.”</p>
<p>“The question is, where are they?” Jess asked. “Or more to the point, where’s the Moonshadow Harp? Where did they hide it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know” Angelo replied. “But I can tell you one thing – this place gives me the shivers. Can you hear that horrible noise echoing from down the tunnel?” They all paused, waiting. Then suddenly they heard it, echoing from a tunnel the other side of the cave, a high-pitched, unearthly, screaming noise that was followed by a loud sort of roar, and a rattling, grating sound like the sound of claws scratching against rock, and a horrible crashing sound.</p>
<p>“Did you guys hear that?” Jess asked. “It sounds like a monstrous dragon howling, or a hellish demon screaming, or a... a... <strong>really</strong> horrible thing making a REALLY horrible racket.”</p>
<p>“Here is a point” King Trode said as they stared towards the sound, wondering what they would find. “If you go down there, how will you find your way out again? You had not thought about that, had you? Well, I tell you what, how about <strong>I</strong> wait here? That way when you come back you only need to cry out, I will yell back and you can follow my voice. Simple.”</p>
<p>“How brave of you” Angelo replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you certain you’ll be alright out here on your own?” he asked, a little worried. “I mean, what if monsters were to attack while we were fighting that... thing down there? We won’t be able to protect you. Are you sure it’s safe?”</p>
<p>“I would remind you I manage to keep Medea and I safe every time you leave for town or some other task, and have remained unscathed – do not concern yourself on my account.” At that moment the chilling sound of the monster came again, and King Trode continued “I shall be perfectly safe here. No, you go on down and face that... thing down there. I shall wait for you up here.”</p>
<p>“How heroic” Jess groaned.</p>
<p>“Very well Sire” he agreed, a little relieved he wouldn’t have to protect the King against whatever was down there, but still a bit worried about everything that could go wrong if he was left on his own. Still, he couldn’t afford to leave anyone else to guard him. “We’ll go on ahead and defeat that thing, whatever it is, and hurry right back. We won’t be long” he said with more confidence than he felt. Especially as that roar cut in as he finished.</p>
<p>There was nothing else to say, so they went further in, helping themselves to the torches mounted on the walls and making their way towards whatever was making that noise. After all, wherever the noise was coming from, the harp wouldn’t be far away – that was the way things seemed to go. Yangus came to join him and Angelo at the front, forming a line to block any monsters while Jess and-</p>
<p>“Huh? Where did Fawn go?” he asked, and the others spun round.</p>
<p>“She was here a second ago” Jess began, but then Fawn appeared from a crack in the wall they hadn’t seen and beckoned them over. They obediently joined her and looked to see a little tunnel breaking off from the main one, smaller and newer than the others and looking like it was still under construction. He held up the torch, and there, cowering at the far end, was a-</p>
<p>“A mole!?” Jess said incredulously, starting at the small, squat dark grey furry figure that looked like a giant mole, but stood on its hind legs and used its front claws as hands.</p>
<p>“Rather big for a mole” he pointed out. “It’s a Mischievous Mole from the looks of- Wait. Actually, no, Mischievous Moles are light grey, this one’s fur is much darker than the kind I’m familiar with... Well, anyway, it’s a type of monster, so be careful.”</p>
<p>“I suppose being part mole explains all the digging” Angelo commented. “Those claws probably make it rather easy work.”</p>
<p>“Their tracks match” Fawn added.</p>
<p>“But what would moles want with a harp?” Jess asked, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Why are you asking us?” Angelo snorted. Jess glared at him, then marched over to the mole.</p>
<p>“I’m not here! Not here, I tell you!” the mole yelled, spinning around and digging at the wall to get away. “And I didn’t hear the boss summon us either. I’m not going, it’s just too frightening. Dig, dig, d-” The mole stopped as Jess’ shadow fell over him, and it slowly turned round to face them. Even against Jess it only came up to her mid-thigh, so it slowly raised its head to finally take them all in.</p>
<p>“You’re humans aren’t you? You must be pretty brave coming down here...” the mole said wonderingly. Then it suddenly knelt down before Jess, grabbed hold of her skirt and started begging.  “Please, you’ve got to help us! Stop the boss! Ever since he’s got that harp it’s been a nightmare. He’s always had his moments, but this is ridiculous – he’s been going at that harp <strong>every day</strong> since he got it! At this rate, we’re all going to die of ear failure! Please! You have to stop him, I’m begging you!”</p>
<p>“Did you say ever since he got the harp?” Jess asked, simply choosing to ignore the fact a monster mole was asking for her help. “Would that be the Moonshadow Harp by any chance?”</p>
<p>“That’s the one” the mole replied glumly. “Know it do you? We spent years trying to steal that thing; if we’d known what the boss would be like, we’d never have bothered; we’d have taken that harp and chucked in the sea! Please, will you take it off him?”</p>
<p>“We will” he assured the mole, although he was a bit surprised by how co-operative the mole was being. “Where’s your boss?”</p>
<p>The mole sagged with relief. “Oh thank you, thank you so much! You don’t know how much this means to us, we really can’t last much longer. He’s just down there, I can hear him playing now. Dear Goddess, it’s awful” the mole whispered, clawing at the wall again. “Digging’s the only thing that can block it out. Please, stop him before he drives us mad!”</p>
<p>They all looked at each. “So much for a band of ruthless thieves” Angelo sighed. “They’re just a bunch of moles!”</p>
<p>“Maybe this won’t be as tough as we thought, eh guv?” Yangus said hopefully.</p>
<p>“Since when has it ever been that easy?” he sighed. “And don’t call me guv! How many times?”</p>
<p>“Let’s just get on with it, grab the harp and go” Jess snapped impatiently. “We haven’t got all day, or night rather.”</p>
<p>Despite his warning they weren’t as worried now they knew their opponents were moles, and so they moved faster, heading deeper into the warren of tunnels the moles had made their base. They didn’t even encounter that many monsters, most of them seeming to have fled from the noise. He made sure to mark the walls so they’d be able to find their way out though, as he had no wish to get lost and stuck in the caves, but so long as they walked uphill they shouldn’t have a problem finding the exit.</p>
<p>The deeper they went, the louder the noise got and the worse it seemed to become, and it had been bad enough when they first heard it. In fact as they reached the source of the noise they were forced to stop and cut some cloth to fashion into earplugs. It did little to block the noise out, but it was better than nothing.</p>
<p>They finally entered the cavern where the sound was coming from. The noise was deafening and truly hideous, mind-numbing and ear-shattering. A mixture of screaming and roaring, which was apparently supposed to be singing, was so off-key that it was less a tune and more of a collection of notes randomly strung together, and even then not hit in the right order. The music was even worse, producing sounds that he hadn’t believed possible from a harp, and shouldn’t be possible either. At times it sounded as if someone was scratching their nails on blackboards, at others as if a two-year old was banging on a collection of oversized tin pots and pans with a very large hammer.</p>
<p>And the source of this terrible, nightmarish racket was a mole three times the size of Yangus with a funky stylized wig that flopped about. He had the Moonshadow Harp and was bashing away at it with his long claws, producing these unearthly notes and horrific tune, bouncing up and down as he sang. Tapping his foot to the beat, his force and weight made the whole room shake, and occasionally bits of soil would come down from ceiling as if the very earth was dying from the noise. They could only hope he wouldn’t cause a cave-in.</p>
<p>The mole was completely oblivious to the pain he was inflicting on the world, bouncing to the beat, strumming his harp and warbling to his own tune. He was less tone-deaf than completely ignorant of what a tone might be, and probably wouldn’t have recognised one if it had come over and introduced itself, proclaimed he had killed its father and told him to prepare to die.</p>
<p>Meanwhile his captive audience of fellow diggers were really suffering. If he remembered right moles didn’t have delicate ears, relying more on smell and touch, but this music, if it could be called music, was overwhelming them. They were standing there with their claws dug deep into their ears, as if trying to rip their ears out and spare themselves the pain. In fact, had it been possible he probably would’ve done the same – prolonged exposure would probably make him lose all use of his ears anyway. He could almost feel the damage the music was doing, the way his ears were ringing in protest at hearing this symphony from beyond the Void.</p>
<p>“It’s hard to believe they stole the Moonshadow Harp just for the sake of making that!” Jess yelled, the music almost drowning out her words. “It’s wrong, I mean really, <strong>really</strong> wrong! It’s a crime against <strong>existence</strong>, let alone against music! We’ve got to get the harp back from that giant mole!”</p>
<p>“Agreed, those poor moles can’t hold out much longer” Angelo shouted, looking at the helpless moles below. “And we’ll be in trouble if we don’t silence that talentless mole and his truly awful cacophony, pronto!”</p>
<p>At that moment with a final mind-numbing chord the mole’s song, if that was what it was, came to an end. Forget glass, this mole could probably shatter <strong>walls</strong> with his voice, and his playing could kill a herd of ox.</p>
<p>“Whoa-oa-o~ Sounds good~ I knew that it would~” the mole sang, or attempted to. “Yeah, Papa’s got a brand new toy! This harp makes me sound hotter than ever, baby! All those years tunnelin’ to the castle, but y’all stayed on the scene like a diggin’ machine! Great work team, give yourselves a hand!” There was a long awkward pause, and the giant mole looked slightly worried. “Hey, come on fellas! What’s with the silence? Oh, I get it! My groove’s so hip it’s got y’all speechless, huh?” The mole was so deluded it was unreal.</p>
<p>Taking the opportunity to get closer, the five of them pushed their way through the rows of moles, who were so stunned and confused most didn’t even notice, and those who did didn’t care. Some, although standing, were actually unconscious, just toppling to the floor when touched and lying there motionless. “Argh! I’m wearing earplugs but I can still feel its destructive power!” one mole cried. “The boss is unstoppable!”</p>
<p>“We can’t take it anymore! Somebody has to get that harp off him!” another yelled.</p>
<p>Suddenly the mole boss, the self-styled music star, saw them coming toward him. Actually it was incredible they hadn’t been spotted earlier, being at least double the size of the moles, pink instead of grey, wearing clothes and armour and carrying lit torches.</p>
<p>“Huh?” the boss gasped, almost doing a double-take. “Hey you guys, this is a mole’s world~ But I wouldn’t be nothin’, <strong>nothin’</strong> without an audience~” Even when talking he didn’t stop his lousy excuse for singing. Shrieking would be a better word. Cats in heat sounded better than this mole. “Wanna dig my funky tune?”</p>
<p><strong>No</strong>. “As much as we’d love to I’m afraid that-”</p>
<p>The mole boss didn’t get further than ‘we’d love to’. “You dug it, baby! Papa’s in the swing! Ain’t it funky now? Ha!” the mole yelled with delight as he strangled the harp again.</p>
<p>“No wait!” he cried desperately, but it was too late. Papa Mole had already started playing. Everyone frantically stuck their fingers in their ears, but it was no use. The noise simply overwhelmed them and forced them to their knees, gasping in agony. It seemed to bounce around inside their skull, throbbing in time with the beat.</p>
<p>“M-me ears!” Yangus cried, almost drowned out by the Papa Mole’s wailing. “Me ears are killin’ me! I can’t take this much longer!” Then there was a particularly high wailing part that almost made their bones shatter. “That’s it! I’ve ‘ad it! If we don’t finish off that big mole geezer soon, I’m gonna end up deaf as a post.”</p>
<p>To their great relief, it didn’t last long and Papa Mole soon brought his song to a lively, unusual and abrupt ending. “Can I hit ya one more time?” he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Dear Goddess no!” he gasped, getting up from the floor.</p>
<p>“For the Goddess’ sake have mercy!” Angelo cried. “That’s <strong>inhumane!</strong>”</p>
<p>“Show’s over, <strong>thief!</strong>” Jess yelled, leaping onto the stage with the rest of them close behind. “It’s time for you to give that harp back to its rightful owners!”</p>
<p>“It’s curtains for you, buddy” Yangus snarled. “And there ain’t gonna be no encore<em>.</em>”</p>
<p>“Ow, jump back! You came to steal my harp? That ain’t hip!” Papa Mole shouted. He signalled to his loyal followers who, despite the pain he’d inflicted with his horrific music, were already surrounding them to fight for their boss. “I’m ready to get up and do my thing! Hit me now!”</p>
<p>“You heard the man” Angelo quipped, and with a loud cry they charged at him, drawing their weapons. Angelo and Fawn got out their hunter’s bows and fired off a few quick shots, while Yangus readied his war hammer and prepared to do some damage. Meanwhile he and Jess turned to face the hoard of moles behind them, conjuring two firewalls to keep them at bay. Then they turned back on Papa Mole, preparing to throw a few fireballs and a reinforced boomerang his way.</p>
<p>However Papa Mole had no intention of going hand-to-hand with them. Instead he used his greatest weapon: his music. Playing an awful, ear-splitting chord on the Moonshadow Harp, he let out a horrendous wail that was magnified by the echo bouncing off the walls in the small enclosed cave. Maybe he thought he was singing a rabble-rousing ballad for his moles, or an epic song that would strike fear into his enemy’s hearts and stop them in their tracks. It certainly derailed their charge – at such close range and with their hands on their weapons, the noise was stupendous. The pain was so great that they fluffed their attacks – his boomerang smashed into Yangus and knocked him to the floor, before ricocheting off the wall, bouncing back and hitting himself in the face. Before he got blindsided by his own boomerang he just caught sight of Fawn shooting herself in the foot, and Jess’ fireball slamming into Angelo rather than Papa Mole and sending him flying.</p>
<p>The music had the same effect on the moles however; nearly half of those that hadn’t been scorched by the flames simply collapsed, their ears unable to take it anymore and sending them into a blissful, dreamless, and crucially <strong>silent</strong> oblivion. Those that weren’t unconscious were driven berserk by the music, slashing randomly with their spears and claws and doing more damage than the fire had.</p>
<p>Thankfully the song was cut short by Yangus tossing his war hammer at Papa Mole’s head. Coming to their senses they got up off the floor and resumed their attack. Jess turned to face the many moles behind them and started conjuring a spell to finish them off while the rest of them set about silencing Papa Mole for good. He couldn’t see his boomerang in the darkness and Angelo’s bow had been lost in the confusion, so they drew their swords and charged while Yangus grabbed his battleaxe and leapt at the overgrown mole with a downward swing. Surprisingly Papa Mole moved quickly for all his bulk, jumping aside and dodging most of their attacks. He and Angelo left their mark however, deep cuts slicing across the mole’s considerable belly, making Papa Mole cry out in pain and call for help.</p>
<p>However the other moles had problems of their own. Still dazed by their boss’ music, they weren’t able to get past Fawn and attack Jess before she had completed her spell, creating a mighty explosion that knocked most of them out of the battle<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>. However six moles managed to resist and raced to answer their boss’ cry. Seeing their advance he added his magic to Jess’ and they created another ring of fire, but they hadn’t fully recovered from the Travel spell that morning and all this magic was beginning to take its toll. Realising this Yangus leapt through the flames, sending two moles flying with before they even knew what hit them while Fawn helped him finish off the rest.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Angelo was facing Papa Mole. His rapier had barely scratched the mole’s thick skin, so he tossed it aside and drew the stout Templar Sword that he’d ‘appropriated’ from one of the ex-templars in Simpleton. The mole blocked two of his swings with his claws and a third with the harp, but on the fourth swing Angelo rolled to one side and sliced upwards as he sprang back to his feet, leaving a nasty gash on the mole’s leg.</p>
<p>Papa Mole hopped on one leg and howled in pain, his powerful voice and heavy stamping bringing rocks crashing down from the roof. Fortunately Jess was far enough away to avoid getting stunned like the rest of them, and when the rocks stopped she ran forward and landed a few jabs with her poison moth dagger. Papa Mole swatted her aside for her trouble, knocking her to the floor, but she had bought them enough time to recover. Fawn hit Papa Mole with a few more arrows to distract him from Jess until they slammed into the mole, swords and axe slashing at him over and over and making him howl with pain again.</p>
<p>“T-take it to the bridge! Things done... got too far... gone” Papa Mole gasped, staggering back before his wounded leg finally giving up on him and he crashed to the floor, causing another small cave-in and forcing them to dash for cover.</p>
<p>By the time it stopped, moles from other parts of the cave had rushed over to Papa Mole. “Boss, boss stay with it!” they cried. Then, brushing the rocks off him and lifting him on their backs, they struggled to carry him away. One of the moles, possibly the one they’d spoken to earlier but it was hard to tell, walked over with the Moonshadow Harp. “Thanks for shutting him up for us, but there’s no need to make a mountain out of a molehill! He steals the odd thing or two, and his music is the pits, but apart from that he’s a great boss. Here’s your harp back; take it and do whatever you want with it, just take it away from here! But maybe you’ll let him off this time?” Not waiting for an answer the mole scuttled off, heading after the others into the depths of the cave.</p>
<p>“Well” he said after a moment’s silence. “I guess that’s that then. No more harp for Papa Mole.”</p>
<p>“An’ that’s a good thing an’ all” Yangus groaned. “If I’d ‘ad to ‘ear just one more note outta that mole, I’m sure it would’ve finished me off!  But we made it through, and we got the Moonshadow ‘arp back an’ all!”</p>
<p>“It was hard work but we still got it back in the end” Angelo agreed, healing Fawn’s foot. “Still, I’m a bit worried that it might be broken after the way that mole was bashing away at it!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know anything about harps, but it looks alright” he said, looking at it thoughtfully. “Still, if it’s broken I’m sure Ishmahri can fix it. I hope. Let’s just pray it isn’t.”</p>
<p>“Why do the other moles hang around with that boss of theirs if he torments them with that terrible music?” Jess asked incredulously. “Moles are a mysterious lot.”</p>
<p>Angelo shrugged. “I suppose the same reason we stick around you despite your penchant for tormenting us with your fiery temper and even fierier fireballs.”</p>
<p>“What’s that Angelo?” Jess asked wickedly, a fireball forming in her hand. “You say something?”</p>
<p>“Me?” Angelo replied, putting on his best innocent face and acting surprised. “No, nothing.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.”</p>
<p> “Well, if you two are finished” he said, unable to stop a small smile creeping across his face, “I suggest we get going, rejoin Trode, tell King Pavan we’ve got the Moonshadow Harp, give it to Ishmahri and get our ship. Besides, I don’t know about you, but I could do with a rest!”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Yangus agreed. “Not a bad day’s work: travellin’ from Maella to Ascantha, meetin’ a king, discoverin’ a hidden den and fightin’ a pack o’ thieves, eh guv?”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And suddenly we're at Ascantha! I wanted to take a while to reflect on the changes that Ascantha has been through, it's been three quarters of a year since Pavan's recovery after all. Yes, I know, that's a lot longer than the game implies the journey takes, but I've always been of the opinion that you can't cross the globe by foot in a week. Anyway, I didn't want to dwell on it too long, but against the odds Pavan's kingdom is recovering and his position is secure. And we have a cameo appearance by Fawn and a reference to Emma Red - other stories for another time! Someday, that is, I need to finish this one first. Anyway, I hope this gives the impression that life continues on, even without the party around as witness to events, and to answer a few questions as to what happened to those the party has left behind.</p>
<p>And then, out of nowhere, we got to fight a bunch of thieving moles. It makes just as much sense as it sounds, and the party themselves look back at this time with a sense of bewildered confusion, even for their standards. Before doing their best to purge the whole thing from their minds.<br/>I had fun writing the mole battle, although I possibly got carried away writing how terrible the mole's music was. At the time I was considering how to convey just how terrible it was, but looking back maybe I overdid it. Most of the party's dialogue is straight from the game, as are the moles' comments and their unconcious brethren. As for the party botching their attacks, that was my attempt to replicate the confusion status affliction without calling it that. Thankfully for them, they were snapped out of it fairly quickly by the pain - Yangus and Angelo by Jay and Jessica (accidentally), Fawn and Jay by themselves (also an accident), and Jessica by Fawn (slapped while Jay wasn't looking). Also, I wanted to show that the party have been upgrading their gear these last few months, and their fighting skills have improved. Again, I'd like to write this scene from Fawn's viewpoint sometime, since the party themselves don't really realise how far they've come, so an outsider's perspective would be an interesting contrast.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Sea of Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mission accomplished Sire.”</p><p>“Very good. You have a full inventory of our stores then?” the King asked, he and the Princess warming themselves by the fire. It seemed almost sacrilege to have a fire in the middle of the library, and probably was considering how much the Goddess had valued learning, but given the circumstances they didn’t have much choice. The ruined library was too cold not to have something to keep them warm while they waited for the Moonshadow Window to open. It probably wouldn’t be long now, and then they’d finally have their own ship...</p><p>While they waited he’d been making himself useful, going through the castle stores to see what supplies they’d need for when the curse was listed. After all they’d depleted a lot of it at the Princess’ engagement banquet, and unfortunately preservation spells could only do so much.</p><p>King Trode grimaced as he looked over the list. “That is quite a shopping list – essentially, we need everything except spices” the King surmised.</p><p>“Yes Sire. I don’t think we have enough to feed the castle for even one day at the moment, and very much doubt anywhere in the city is any different. I thought if we passed this list onto St Takashiro’s they could begin gathering the supplies so the city won’t starve when we lift the curse.”</p><p>“Very good. I see you have another list of damages and repairs that will be needed to make the castle functional again, including the kitchen sink. And you have also added an item for several suits of armour?”</p><p>“Yes Sire, I’m afraid we’ll need to replace sets for the majority of the Royal Guard. On the bright side, we have a lot of scrap metal, and the castle is now free of Infernal Armours.”</p><p>“It had better be” Angelo groaned, slumping down onto a rotting chair. “Dear Goddess, I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“You did say you were bored” he reminded him.</p><p>“Walking round a castle filled with monsters and those freaky Hunter Mechs – who even builds those things anyway? – and acting as bait is not my idea of a good time!”</p><p>“You gotta admit, pointin’ an’ yellin’ ‘look, a metal slime!’ was pretty funny though, eh? Those Mech things never knew wot ‘it ‘em” Yangus chuckled.</p><p>“I didn’t know something without a face could look so confused” he agreed.</p><p>“I admit, that was fun” Angelo grinned. “But the rest!”</p><p>“Ah, it wasn’t so bad. Just be glad you didn’t have to fight monsters and write lists at the same time! Do you know how hard it is to stop spilling ink when you’re ambushed by monsters?” he asked.</p><p>“I think there’s something wrong with you for thinking taking an inventory while being attacked by monsters was a good idea in the first place!”</p><p>“But can you imagine what would happen if we lifted the curse and we found we had nothing to eat!?”</p><p>“I’m sure you could get supplies in very quickly.”</p><p>“Not quickly enough! And we’ll definitely need to stock up on healing supplies, given all the damage – people are bound to be hurt, or get hurt.”</p><p>“Please tell me you don’t plan to go round the city putting up danger signs as well.”</p><p>“No, no, that would take far too long, the castle’s fine.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what’s more worrying, the fact that we keep doing such crazy stuff, or the fact that I don’t consider it strange anymore” Jess sighed, lying down and stretching out on one of the tables.</p><p>“I suppose we do seem to have drifted into rather surreal territory” King Trode agreed. “Musical moles, magic ships, mystery men through doors of moonlight, and of course, my own circumstances – normality just is not what it used to be.”</p><p> “That Itchy bloke through the Moonshadow Window’s a bit o’ a mystery, ain’t ‘e?” Yangus mused, sitting on the floor and leaning against a collapsed bookcase. “I mean, first we find ‘im on top a mountain in the middle o’ Ascantha, an’ then we bump into ‘im again in the library in granddad’s castle. They ain’t exactly close are they? Yet we still end up in the same place! Wot’s up wiv that? An’ then there’s ‘is ‘ouse. I mean, ‘ow can it be bigger inside than it is on the outside, eh?” When no-one answered he shook his head. “I s’pose it’s more of a mystery wot I was doin’ in a library though, eh?”</p><p>“There is that” Angelo laughed.</p><p>“D’you really think a measly little ‘arp can move a great big ship like that? All that stuff about the sea’s memories bein’ woke up an’ everythin’?” Yangus carried on. “Sounds like a load o’ rubbish if you ask me.”</p><p>“You might have mentioned that earlier, before we spent two months searching for it and battled an overgrown mole!” he said wryly.</p><p>“Not to mention risking permanent ear damage” Angelo added.</p><p>“Sorry, what was that?” Jess asked, cupping a hand round her ear.</p><p>“Oh very funny.”</p><p>“Well, if Ishmahri <strong>is</strong> to be believed, soon we’ll have our own ship at last” Jess said eagerly.</p><p>Angelo glanced at where the Moonshadow Harp sitting on a table near where the Moonshadow Window would appear. “I’ll admit I’m no expert, but it just looks like any old harp to me” Angelo said. “A rather beautiful and fancy harp to be sure, but still a harp. I suppose it must be the real thing though, otherwise those moles wouldn’t have gone to all that trouble to steal it. Probably. No, surely.”</p><p>“Well, those moles ain’t the brightest of fellas” Yangus pointed out. “An’ they only pinched it ‘cos the boss mole fancied ‘imself a musician! They would’ve stolen any ‘arp; it don’t mean nowt!”</p><p>“But they didn’t steal any harp” Jess countered. “They stole the one hidden deep within the Royal Vaults below Ascantha Castle. And the legend King Pavan told us – that sounds very much like something from the Moonshadow Realm to me.”</p><p>“Even if it is the Moonshadow Harp, that’s no guarantee that it can get us a ship though” Angelo interjected. “I mean, bringing back the memories of a person is one thing, bringing back the memory of an <strong>entire ocean</strong> to float a <strong>real</strong> ship is another thing entirely.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll just have to have faith” he said, only half-joking, and Angelo smiled.</p><p>“I guess” Angelo agreed. “Like Trode said – reality isn’t what it used to be.”</p><p>“That is what happens when the Ageless get involved” King Trode nodded.</p><p>At long last the ever-present storm clouds parted as a ray of moonlight burst through, its brilliance blazing through the dark and lighting up the room, and the Moonshadow Window appeared on the wall. They all stared, for some reason reluctant to move despite having been waiting for this moment for two months.</p><p>“Can’t we get going? I’m not saying anything about our beloved king, but his castle full of creepers is giving me the creeps” Angelo said loudly, breaking whatever spell had been holding them. After a small shake and blinking a little, as if waking up from a dream, they went through the door one by one, the King staying behind with the Princess and the wagon; they would Travel to them after they had the ship.</p><p>Coming through the gateway between worlds at the exact same spot as before, they looked around in amazement at the magical sight, the brightly shining crystal bridge, the far-off twinkling stars, the glimmering sea of colourful lights below them. “No matter how many times I come here, I can’t shake the feeling that I’m in a dream” Jess whispered. “I mean, it’s like a fairy tale come to life! Everything’s so beautiful that it’s hard to believe it’s real.”</p><p>They stood their staring in wonder for a moment, simply drinking in the sight. This time it was Yangus who broke the spell. Never one to spend long gawping, he nudged the rest of them and brought them back to reality, however strange that reality might be. “So if we ‘and over the Moonshadow ‘arp, that weird geezer’ll ‘elp us get the boat movin’, that was the deal, right?” Yangus said. “Come on then! Wot we waitin’ for?”</p><p>“Yes, now we’ll finally be able to see the ‘miraculous’ Moonshadow Harp in action” Angelo said with relish. “This should be something really special. After all, Ishmahri isn’t tone-deaf <strong>or</strong> a mole.”</p><p> “Right” he nodded. Time was probably only a relative concept in a place like this, but that didn’t mean they had enough to waste. Taking the lead, he strode to Ishmahri’s magical hall and through it to where Ishmahri was standing looking at the swirling colours in his mysterious window.</p><p>“In all my millennia I have witnessed the passing of many a moon, but never before have I felt time pass so slowly, or desired another’s return so soon” Ishmahri said in his sing-song voice of his, turning to face them. “I see the outcome of your quest from the brightness of your eyes – you have retrieved the Moonshadow Harp from where it lies. Please show it to me: the mighty instrument that will rouse the ocean’s memory.”</p><p>Angelo held it up as Ishmahri stretched out his arms, and the harp floated over to him, much to their surprise. “This Harp has travelled far, just as you four warriors brave – I made it back before the Troubles began; when my race fell it was the one thing I could save” Ishmahri told them. “When I realised it was lost, my tears, they fell like rain; I did not imagine it would ever find its way into my hands again. All this time, it was staring at me in the face – all they did was give it a new base.” Ishmahri admired the harp fondly for a moment, looking at it and brushing off it until it gleamed in the light. Then he turned back to them.</p><p>“Now, let us attend to the task at hand – next to the ship we must stand” Ishmahri instructed, gesturing towards a door at the side of the hall. “Music will awaken it from its slumber and set it sailing once more, as it did many years ago in times of yore.”</p><p>Following Ishmahri through the door, they suddenly appeared next to the old ship in the wasteland. A startled Trode and Medea were standing next to them, in the library one moment and here the next. Medea snorted and skittered a little but got over the shock quickly, simply moving closer to them as if taking comfort in their presence. King Trode was not so calm. “W-what’s going on?” the King yelped, breaking the tranquil silence. “How did we-umph!” His cries were abruptly cut off as Yangus casually walked up behind him and grabbed him, holding his mouth shut and silencing him as Ishmahri walked to the old ship.</p><p>“This Ship, the Moonshadow Harp and myself, we are all the same. We are all from the Old World, long lost in the Ageless War. I must thank you for reuniting us Ancient Ones again” Ishmahri said. “And now it is time to restore this Ancient Ship so it may travel the oceans once more, guided by the brilliant light of the Moon, as in times of yore.”</p><p>With these words he began to play a beautiful tune on the Moonshadow Harp, starting softly at first but growing louder and louder. As he did so water began to appear at his feet, only a little at first but spreading further and further as his music grew louder. Brightly coloured translucent fish began to swim round them, a fascinating and extremely strange experience. “Come” Ishmahri called out in a loud voice. “Come to me, ancient ocean. Return once more. Come to me, times past. Give life to this barren land. Return this grand ship to the sea at last.”</p><p>However, though the music grew louder, the patch of water began to slow and rose no further than their knees before slowly retreating and fading away. Ishmahri broke off his melody mid-flow and stared at the barren ground in dismay.</p><p>“Eh? Is this ‘arp duff an’ all or wot?” Yangus asked gruffly, shattering the solemn silence.</p><p>“No! Can it really be beyond even the Moonshadow Harp?” Ishmahri gasped, looking round slowly, as if unable to comprehend the failure. He simply couldn’t believe it, it was all for nothing. Now they’d never catch Dhoulmagus.</p><p>The Princess whinnied and reared, and Ishmahri gave a start. “Ah, but wait!” Ishmahri glided over to the Princess and gave a small bow, taking them by surprise. “Forgive my ignorance; at first I saw only a horse, but now I see that you are truly a noble princess.” King Trode beamed, no doubt delighted that finally someone could see them for who they were. He probably would’ve said something about her inner beauty shining through, but Yangus was still gagging him so he couldn’t.</p><p>“Of course...” Ishmahri said slowly. “Magic begins with a <strong>word</strong>. <strong>Music</strong> begins with a <strong>voice</strong>. All this great instrument needs to play its music is this cursed princess’ beautiful voice! Noble princess who fate has cruelly betrayed, please come to my aid! Sing with me, and together we can move this ship from where for so long it has laid!”</p><p>The Princess whinnied her agreement and reared, showing she was ready. Ishmahri plucked at his harp again and the music started once more, but this time it was accompanied by a charming voice. Not the shrill whinnying of a horse, but the beautiful and gentle voice of the lovely Princess Medea, the way she had sang before Dhoulmagus’ cruel enchantment.</p><p>It was beautiful, that was the only way he could describe it. It was beyond words really – words couldn’t reflect how the soothing melody had seemed to echo the sea and the song of the whales. It was simply perfect, divine even. The wonderful sounds that Ishmahri could produce from his harp, in perfect harmony with the Princess’ beautiful and clear voice, it simply took his breath away.</p><p>As the wonderful and glorious song went on the water began to flow again, rising much faster and higher than before. Soon it was past their waists and over their heads. They gasped in shock and made to cry out, but strangely the water didn’t feel wet. Although they were underwater and could see bubbles coming from their mouths, translucent shimmering fish and even whales swimming around and through them, somehow they could breathe.</p><p>Then, finally, the ship slowly rose from the floor and into the air, until it reached the surface of the ‘sea’. As the ship rose Ishmahri stretched out his hand, conjuring a staircase made of moonlight so they could climb aboard the ship. Gazing in awe once more at the majesty and spectacle of it all, they climbed up the stairs and boarded their ship with the Princess and the wagon in tow, the stairs disappearing behind them.</p><p>Once they were safely on board their ship, Ishmahri called up to them. “Now it is time for us to part – we will not meet again. I will sing to bless your journey on the ancient ocean. May the Goddess watch over you as the next chapter of your story unfolds, and keep you safe from all harm.”</p><p>Ishmahri played another great crescendo and the ship moved off, floating or flying across the wasteland and the salt mines to the ocean, and then he disappeared from view. They gazed out from the bows of the magically restored ship, staring in amazement at the land below, looking through the translucent shimmering sea and its multitude of life. Sometime later, though it seemed no time at all, the ship settled on the real sea and the memory of the ocean faded away to nothing, disappearing with the rising sun in the east.</p><p>They sat there in silence, trying to take in what had just happened. Had the Moonshadow Harp <strong>really</strong> just raised the memories of an ancient ocean, restoring their ship and sailing it to the sea? It seemed ridiculous, yet it had just happened. The fact that they were on the ship now, sailing across the ocean with a beautiful red sunrise behind them, was proof it had happened, however hard it was to believe.</p><p>“Bloomin’ ‘eck. Love a duck. Blimey O’Riley” Yangus muttered in disbelief. “Dear Goddess. Stone the crows. Cor blimey! Wot the ‘ell ‘appened back there?”</p><p>“Stop your ridiculous blithering!” King Trode snapped, giving him a smack on the back of the head. “This is all thanks to my precious Medea!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, we got the boat up and runnin’ now, eh guv?” Yangus said, rubbing his head. “Nice!”</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a bit early to be congratulating ourselves? We still have a lot to do” Jess pointed out. “Like going after Dhoulmagus, remember? That’s why we went to so much effort to get the ship. It might be hard to believe, but that was the <strong>easy</strong> bit! Now we’ve got to <strong>find</strong> him.”</p><p>They grimaced at her words. They’d last seen Dhoulmagus almost ten months ago now; he could be anywhere, their only clue that he was last seen ‘heading in the direction of the Western Continent’. Their enthusiasm and excitement waned a little.</p><p>“Well, now we’ve got ourselves a ship, why don’t we take a detour?” Angelo suggested. “We’ve only seen half the world. There’s still so much left to enjoy.”</p><p>“We’re not going on some pleasure cruise!” Jess snapped. “We need to get after Dhoulmagus, not go sight-seeing!”</p><p>“Hear me out” Angelo protested. “All we know is that Dhoulmagus headed west, right?  But the Western Continent is huge, we’re going to need more information if we want to track him down. So why don’t we head for Neos? It’s one of the wonders of the world, and one of the Three Holy Centres to boot. Not only that, but it’s a great navigation point to sail by and a busy cross-roads for sailors. If we’re going to find out where Dhoulmagus is heading, it’ll be there.”</p><p>“Towns is always the best place for intelligents” Yangus agreed. “An’ Brains always said Neos was a good place for ‘em.”</p><p>“And we can pray to the Goddess for success” Jess added, nodding slowly. “There can’t be a better place to pray than at the foot of the Statue of the Goddess.”</p><p>He nodded. “Right then! It’s decided!” King Trode cried, making everyone start. “We sail for the Holy Isle of Neos! Get to it!”</p><p>He smiled and nodded. Walking over to the wheel, he steered to the west and the ship swung round, the beautiful land of Trodain bathed in a glorious red sunrise slowly disappearing behind them as they set sail for new horizons</p><p> </p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This bit didn't quite fit on the end of the last chapter, so it became a small epilogue instead. In some ways it feels a bit lacking because of that, but it's nonetheless a very important scene that I felt marked the end of this volume. I did debate Trode and Medea joining the party in the Moonshadow World again, but ultimately I liked the image of Yangus casually gagging Trode in the background (canon!), so I left his surprise at being unexpectedly teleported again. I admit that describing the song as indiscribable was a bit of a cop-out, but if C.S. Lewis can do it in 'Voyage of the Dawn Treader' near the end of the book, then I can do it too. I couldn't work out how Medea was able to sing in horse-form anyway, but as Ishamahri lives in 'house' that's bigger on the inside than the outside in a separate dimension and is able to refloat (and repair!) a ship using the power of music, I'm just going to go ahead and say magic. Incidentally, that was the party's reaction to the whole thing - don't question your sanity, just accept it and move on. They'll be doing a lot of that.<br/>Actually, the whole thing with Jay and deciding to take inventory of the castle stores while fighting monsters is already demonstrating that his grasp of 'normal' is beginning to fray, if he ever had it in the first place. This may be a fantasy world, but by far the majority of the world would consider that crazy. And the fact that the others just went along with it as well, to the point of playing pranks on monsters... Well, I will have to get a third person perspective on this at some point. And I have just the characters in mind...</p><p>Originally this and Volume A were the same novel. Actually, back when I first first started, as a summer project to distract myself while waiting for my A level results, all this was going to be one novel. However, as I began to realise how big a task I had taken on was, I started to break the story into more managable chunks, partly as goals to work towards, partly to stop reader fatigue, and partly because back then I thought that 100 pages was a reasonable size for a novel. Now only half of what I had then written is nearly 300 pages, which shows I severely underestimated what I was attempting. Honestly, the old attempts are just embarrassing, which is why this is the sixth, and hopefully last, revision.</p><p>Anyway, I somehow unintentionally ended up breaking the story into story arcs - Volume A was getting the party together, and Volume B was enabling their pursuit of Dhoulmagus by finding his trail and obtaining a ship. On a similar note, Volume C will be finally resuming their pursuit of Dhoulmagus and- Well, I should probably let you read the volume first. I hope you look forward to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>